Eternal Snow
by Loufoca
Summary: Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que ça fait d'avoir quinze ans et d'aimer quelqu'un sans conditions? Non, pensa Drago, moi j'avais seize ans quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je savais déjà que c'était sans issue. Alternative au tome 7 - Malgré les apparences, ceci n'est pas SEULEMENT une histoire d'amour! - Chp21 en ligne!
1. Et nous nous sentons si seuls

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Dans "Les bulles ne sont pas éternelles", je vous révélais un secret connu de Drago seulement. A présent, trois ans après la fin du tome 6, nos héros sont prêts à mettre un point final à la guerre. Drago est parti avec Rogue et les Mangemorts, après l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron et Harry ont décidé de ne plus retourner à Poudlard, qui de toute façon ne rouvrira pas. Et, à cause du sort d'oubli, Hermione ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain des préfets. Pour l'instant...**

**Si vous n'avez pas encore jeté un oeil à l'OS qui sert de prologue à cette histoire, pas de panique! Il se lit très rapidement et le lien se trouve dans mon profil!**

**Spoilers: Tomes 1 à 6. Attention je ne tiens pas compte du tome 7! **

**Rating: M **

**Correction: Lupinette est ma beta-reader officielle pour cette histoire. Harana a apporté son aide pour les premiers chapitres. Et Wizzette s'est attelée à corriger la version censurée.**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne gagne absolument pas un centime en écrivant ceci, seul le plaisir de vous faire rêver compte...**

**11 JUIN 2012, ATTENTION: Cette version de l'histoire est CENSUREE par mes soins afin de respecter les règles de en matière de copyright et de rating. Une version complète et non censurée est disponible sur HPFanfiction, l'autre site où je publie (le lien est dans mon profil).**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander une petite review à la fin !**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 1****: Et nous nous sentons si seuls**

- Ron, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! sanglota Hermione.

Le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd était sinistrement éclairé par quelques flammèches d'un feu que personne n'avait ravivé.

- Hermione, soupira le Gryffondor, essaie de comprendre ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne va plus entre nous deux, et cela depuis longtemps ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'entêter.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard blessé :

- Ça ne sert à rien ? Après trois ans, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Qu'on ne doit pas insister ? Qu'on _perd notre temps_ ?

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme si elle manquait d'air. Et en effet, les sanglots qu'elle essayait vainement de retenir lui coupaient la respiration.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Hermione.

Le ton de Ron était terriblement froid. Il s'était endurci, après plus de trois ans de guerre et cette lutte interminable contre Voldemort. Il n'était plus cet étudiant sensible et maladroit qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Mais le voir aussi détaché dans un moment comme celui-ci fut insupportable pour Hermione.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit mais tu le penses depuis des mois, Ron ! explosa-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas m'engager dans cette discussion avec toi, Hermione. Je pars dans un quart d'heure avec Harry, pour suivre la piste d'un Horcruxe. Nous serons certainement absents plusieurs jours.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça et de partir, Ron ! hurla de nouveau Hermione. Tu me dois des explications!

Le teint du rouquin se colora de rouge, signe de son agacement.

- Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de te parler, mais toi tu ne veux jamais m'écouter ! Je ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble, est-ce assez clair pour toi ?

Hermione se releva brusquement du fauteuil recouvert de cuir sur lequel elle était assise et fit face à Ron.

- Alors va-t-en puisque tu es si pressé !

- Hermione… je…

Mais elle le coupa violemment :

- NON ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout est parfaitement clair ! Maintenant, dégage de là !

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un geste de la main vers la porte du salon.

- Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau de babouin ne comprend pas dans l'expression "dégage de là" ?

Hermione était totalement hors d'elle, et il s'en fallait de peu qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette et transforme Ron en un putois bariolé.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça… tenta-t-il de protester.

Tout compte fait, l'idée du putois était plutôt séduisante. Hermione empoigna sa baguette et hurla une dernière fois :

- DEHORS !

Ron dut comprendre que pour préserver l'intégrité de tous ses membres, il avait intérêt à quitter la pièce au plus vite. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, il referma la porte et Hermione put enfin s'effondrer.

C'était injuste, véritablement injuste ! Ron ne pouvait pas la quitter, pas elle ! Alors qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, qu'elle avait attendu patiemment pendant des années qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait rendue tellement heureuse, même si depuis plusieurs mois leur relation n'était plus au beau fixe.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé exactement ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être s'étaient-ils seulement éloignés ? Ron aidait Harry dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes depuis la fin de leur sixième année. Il était également devenu un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix et participait à la résistance contre les Mangemorts. Hermione, elle, avait trouvé sa voie dans la Médicomagie. Bien sûr, elle aussi faisait partie de l'Ordre, mais elle ne prenait pas souvent part aux combats, préférant soigner les nombreux blessés qui en résultaient. Quand Ron et elle avaient-ils commencé à ne plus se parler ? A ne plus s'envoyer de mots doux ? Ça s'était fait si progressivement qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

Hermione entendit la voix de Mrs Weasley souhaiter bon voyage à Ron et Harry et leur recommander d'être prudents. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma.

_Ils sont partis…_ songea inutilement Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et laissa passer une Mrs Weasley inquiète :

- Hermione… chérie… j'ai… entendu votre dispute.

La Gryffondor ne répondit que par un gémissement.

- Pauvre enfant, fit Mrs Weasley, en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune fille sanglota de plus belle, tentant vainement de parler, de partager sa douleur :

- Molly… Il… Parti… Quittée… Mal…

La mère de Ron lui caressa maternellement les cheveux et la serra plus fort :

- Ça va aller Hermione… ça va aller. Il reviendra vers toi, il te demandera pardon… Calme-toi…

- Non… Il ne reviendra pas… fit-elle en pleurant de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment fini…

C'est dans ces moments-là que sa propre mère lui manquait. Hermione avait obligé ses parents à quitter l'Angleterre et à s'installer au Canada, auprès de la famille de Mrs Granger. Elle estimait que ce serait bien plus sûr pour eux, mais la séparation était parfois difficile à supporter, même si elle en avait eu l'habitude à Poudlard.

- Hermione… ça va aller… murmura Molly. Même si maintenant c'est dur, je te promets que tu finiras par t'en remettre. Doucement… Ça va aller… Je te le promets…

Elles restèrent enlacées très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'Hermione finissent par se tarir. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, la présence de cette mère de substitution était une vraie bénédiction.

- Merci… Molly, fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- J'aurais voulu faire plus pour t'aider…

- Ça va… Comme vous l'avez dit… ça ira mieux.

Mrs Weasley se détacha délicatement d'elle et proposa :

- Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ?

- Non… merci. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air… Marcher me fera du bien.

- Comme tu veux. Mais couvre-toi bien, il a encore neigé cette nuit. Et sois prudente.

Hermione attrapa son épais manteau et sortit sur le perron, sous l'œil inquiet de Molly. La luminosité blessa d'abord ses yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité du salon et bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré. En ce glacial début d'après-midi de novembre, seules les traces de pas de Harry et Ron troublaient la pureté de la neige, haute d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Depuis la fin de sa sixième année, chaque hiver était plus précoce et plus rigoureux que le précédent. L'année passée, il avait neigé d'octobre à avril sans interruption. Et cet hiver-ci était bien parti pour dépasser ce record.

La jeune fille décida de faire un tour dans le Londres moldu. Elle avait envie de voir les boutiques déjà décorées pour Noël, presque deux mois à l'avance, et les enfants s'extasier devant les lumières et les sapins. Les moldus continuaient à vivre normalement, inconscients de la guerre qui faisait rage depuis des années dans le monde sorcier. Hermione avait besoin de se mêler à des gens qui étaient à mille lieues de son univers de violence quotidienne. Elle se mit donc en route à pied, pour rejoindre King's Cross et ensuite aller au centre en métro.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, marcher l'avait totalement calmée. Les rues de la banlieue jusque la gare étaient pratiquement désertes et le silence ambiant était très reposant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très prudente, en se promenant seule comme ça, mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait restée dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison des Black.

Elle passa donc l'après-midi à déambuler dans les plus grandes rues commerçantes de Londres : Oxford Street, Regent Street,… Elle n'entrait nulle part, se contentant d'observer les moldus pressés faire leurs achats.

« Regarde chéri, c'est le manteau dont je t'avais parlé » … « Non, Bill, je ne t'achèterai pas ce jeu violent ! » … « Ma mère m'a donné de l'argent pour mon anniversaire, j'en ai assez pour me payer cette jupe dont je rêve depuis des mois ! » … « Un souvenir de Londres ? Pourquoi pas cette boîte de caramels en forme de bus à impériale ? »

Au milieu de cette agitation qui ne la concernait pas, elle commençait à se remettre de ce qui avait sans doute été l'une des plus violentes crises de larmes de sa vie.

Les dernières lueurs du jour venaient de disparaître lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rentrer. Elle chercha donc un endroit à l'écart, pour transplaner. C'était une chose de marcher seule en plein jour, mais Hermione n'était tout de même pas assez bête pour rentrer seule dans le noir jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd.

_Ce parc devrait faire l'affaire_, pensa-t-elle en frottant ses mains engourdies par le froid.

Elle passa les grilles et suivit l'allée à demi cachée par la neige. Les promeneurs étaient rares et ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle repéra une petite chapelle un peu à l'écart du chemin. C'était l'endroit parfait pour disparaître. Elle empoigna donc sa baguette et quitta le chemin discrètement. La porte de la chapelle était fermée, évidemment, mais la serrure ne résista pas à un « Alohomora » murmuré avec vigueur.

La jeune femme entra lentement dans l'austère édifice, la baguette toujours levée. L'intérieur était plongé dans le noir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire de la lumière. Soudain, elle fut empoignée par des bras puissants et sa baguette magique fut éjectée de sa main. Elle hurla, mais une paume couvrit sa bouche et l'empêcha de continuer. Elle se débattit avec force, en vain. Son agresseur était bien plus costaud qu'elle. Dans la sombre chapelle, elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Elle voyait seulement qu'il ne portait pas de cagoule. Ce n'était donc pas un Mangemort.

L'homme prit la parole, d'une voix saccadée :

- Silence… S'il vous plaît, ne criez pas. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je pensais que vous étiez l'un de mes poursuivants…

Toujours dans le noir, Hermione sentit la main se retirer de sa bouche. Intriguée par ce que l'homme venait de lui dire, elle ne cria plus. Son agresseur fouilla dans sa propre poche et en retira quelque chose que Hermione supposa être une baguette.

- _Lumos_, murmura-t-il.

C'est alors qu'Hermione eut le plus grand choc de sa vie. A la faible lueur de la baguette, elle venait de reconnaître la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver en ce lieu :

- Malefoy ! T… t… tu… étais… mort ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Le Serpentard sembla complètement pétrifié. Il devint blanc comme un linge et souffla :

- Hermione…

Il la tenait toujours fermement serrée contre lui, déterminé à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. A le voir de si près, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était blessé en de nombreux endroits. Des coupures lui zébraient le visage et le cou, tandis que sa chemise autrefois blanche était constellée de tâches sombres. Une foule de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Hermione, parmi lesquelles la plus importante était :

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tout le monde te croyait mort !

Il parut reprendre ses esprits et la lâcha :

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je suis poursuivi par deux Mangemorts qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : me capturer et m'apporter comme trophée à Voldemort.

Il s'éloigna de la porte et ramassa la baguette d'Hermione, qu'il lui lança en disant :

- Tiens, prends-la et pars d'ici. Avec un peu de chance ils ne se rendront pas compte de ta présence.

Déboussolée, la Gryffondor attrapa sa baguette mais ne bougea pas.

- Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas toi aussi, Malefoy ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et que des Mangemorts te poursuivent, ils ne pourront pas te suivre quand tu transplaneras.

- Oh, bravo, quel plan intelligent, Granger ! répondit-il avec sa morgue de jadis. Figure-toi que je n'y avais pas pensé ! Ce que je peux être bête ! Pourquoi ne pas _simplement_ transplaner et laisser ces vilains méchants derrière moi ? Parce que, imbécile de Gryffondor, ils m'ont jeté un sort de localisation il y a quinze minutes quand j'étais au nord de Plymouth et qu'ils parviendront vite à me retrouver malgré mes dix transplanages successifs !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ni même de se vexer : la porte de la chapelle explosa avec un bruit assourdissant. Malefoy lui cria de se baisser tandis qu'il jetait un sort vers l'entrée. Un bruit sourd accompagna l'étincelle verte : il avait touché quelqu'un. Alors, il empoigna le bras d'Hermione et la força à battre en retraite :

- Va-t-en ! répéta-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il était tourné vers elle, il reçut un jet de lumière violette dans le dos. Les yeux du Serpentard s'agrandirent de surprise et de douleur, puis il s'affaissa silencieusement par terre. Horrifiée, Hermione vit un Mangemort pointer sa baguette dans sa direction. Elle ne réfléchit pas et hurla :

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Le Mangemort, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Il fit un vol plané vers l'arrière, et sa tête heurta une colonne. Et ce fut le silence.

Hermione respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, pour se calmer. Le premier Mangemort avait sans doute été tué par le sort de Malefoy. Quant au deuxième, à en croire le sinistre craquement qu'elle avait entendu quand sa tête avait heurté la colonne, il venait d'être lui aussi mis hors d'état de nuire. Avec précaution, elle s'approcha du Serpentard. Une large tâche rouge se dessinait sur son dos et elle s'élargissait de plus en plus. Néanmoins, il respirait encore.

Consciente de l'urgence, Hermione vérifia d'abord qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre Mangemort susceptible de débarquer. Puis, elle s'assura que les deux qui les avaient attaqués étaient bien morts. Alors, avec précaution, elle retourna Malefoy, le prit dans ses bras et le souleva du mieux qu'elle put. Le transplanage d'urgence n'était pas recommandé pour les blessés graves, mais là elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se concentra sur le hall du square Grimmaurd et dans un craquement sonore, disparut en emportant le Serpentard blessé.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ginny venait à peine de rentrer au 12, square Grimmaurd lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler. Avec un soupir agacé, elle retira ses chaussures et son manteau, couverts de neige et se rendit dans la cuisine de la maison des Black.

Molly Weasley avait souvent tendance à s'inquiéter lorsque sa fille cadette s'absentait et elle voulait toujours que Ginny lui fasse un compte-rendu détaillé à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait. Sa mère était bien sûr inquiète pour elle, mais son comportement de mère-poule l'énervait prodigieusement.

- Salut, M'man, maugréa-t-elle.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

Molly était en train de faire la vaisselle, mais Ginny remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était préoccupée. Oubliant son agacement, elle lui demanda :

- Tu as l'air inquiète, tout va bien ?

Elle pensa immédiatement à Harry. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? C'était la hantise de Ginny. A chaque fois que Harry partait en mission, elle avait peur qu'il n'en revienne pas. Cette pensée la tenait éveillée la nuit, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans le noir et qu'elle imaginait l'homme qu'elle aimait aux prises avec des ennemis implacables.

- Rien à propos de Harry, répondit Molly avec un sourire attendri. Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, comme toujours il reviendra sain et sauf.

Harry et Ron étaient partis le matin même à la recherche de la coupe de Poufsouffle, le dernier Horcruxe qui n'était pas en la possession de Voldemort. S'ils parvenaient à le trouver et à le détruire, alors il n'en resterait plus qu'un, en plus de la partie d'âme qui était toujours en Voldemort. Comme Ginny avait dû partir très tôt ce matin-là pour son cours de langue elfique, elle n'avait pas pu voir son frère et son petit ami partir. Alors, elle leur avait à chacun laissé une lettre, contenant des mots doux et d'encouragements pour Harry et des paroles fermes pour Ron.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

Mrs Weasley sortit les mains de l'eau de vaisselle, attrapa une serviette, et s'essuya les mains en soupirant :

- C'est ton frère… Il a rompu avec Hermione ce matin, avant de s'en aller.

- Il a QUOI ? s'écria Ginny, complètement abasourdie.

Molly soupira de nouveau, plus fort :

- Hermione était totalement effondrée. Je me doutais que ça n'allait plus beaucoup entre eux : Hermione s'occupait à longueur de journée de ses malades, et Ron était toujours en dehors de la maison, partagé entre ses cours de Legilimancie et ses missions. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que ça s'arrangerait, finit-elle avec un reniflement.

Ginny secoua la tête et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Je n'en reviens pas… J'ai… J'ai conseillé à Ron de ne pas laisser la situation pourrir, de parler à Hermione. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en arriverait là !

- Ils formaient un si joli couple… Cette guerre qui n'en finit plus ravage tout…

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un cri s'éleva depuis le hall. Molly et elle se précipitèrent et découvrirent avec stupeur Hermione, tenant dans ses bras un jeune homme apparemment blessé.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, vite ! fit Hermione.

Ginny se précipita pour l'aider : elle passa l'un des bras du blessé autour de son cou et aida Hermione à le transporter jusqu'aux escaliers. Pendant ce temps, Molly agita sa baguette pour créer une civière.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené à Sainte-Mangouste ? ahana Ginny, sous le poids du blessé.

- Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais pressée et puis… c'est Drago Malefoy.

De surprise, Ginny faillit lâcher le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Tu délires ?

Elle regarda un peu mieux le visage de celui qu'elle transportait.

- Ça alors ! Mais il était… il était…

- Mort, je sais, la coupa Hermione. Dépose-le doucement sur la civière, je me charge de le monter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Molly, j'aurai besoin de tous les linges propres que vous pourrez me trouver.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, répondit cette dernière en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

- Ginny, va dans mon armoire à potions et rapporte-moi celle qui est étiquetée « Extrait d'œufs de Serpencendre ». Elle est de couleur orange.

- J'y vais.

Ginny grimpa les cinq étages le plus rapidement possible et entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle se précipita vers une armoire, l'ouvrit et attrapa la potion demandée. Elle redescendit un étage et vit qu'Hermione avait déjà installé Malefoy dans l'ancienne chambre de Mrs Black.

La Gryffondor était occupée à le déshabiller et révélait ainsi de nombreuses blessures, dont une particulièrement horrible qui transperçait le dos du Serpentard. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et nettoya d'abord toutes les blessures avec une potion violette désinfectante. Malgré la fumée qui s'échappait de la potion et les piqûres qu'elle devait occasionner sur les blessures à vif, Malefoy ne reprit pas conscience.

Hermione s'occupa alors de la blessure dans son dos. Elle fit une grimace et demanda à Ginny de lui passer la potion orange. Celle-ci s'exécuta, et aida son amie à tenir le blessé assis pendant qu'elle appliquait prudemment la potion sur sa blessure.

Ginny posa alors les yeux sur l'avant-bras gauche de Malefoy et tiqua :

- Hermione…

- Quoi ? répondit-elle, concentrée sur les soins.

- Il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hermione murmura :

- Je m'en doutais…

Ginny ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment car sa mère revenait avec des linges propres et des bandages. Hermione s'occupa alors de nettoyer les plaies plus superficielles et à panser les ouvertures béantes qui s'étendaient sur le corps du Serpentard.

Après ce qui parut à Ginny une éternité, Hermione eut enfin fini. Elle s'essuya les mains, exténuée, et recoucha tant bien que mal le blessé. Elle mit une légère couverture sur lui et grommela, comme pour elle-même :

- Il aura de la chance s'il passe la nuit.

Et au vu des blessures impressionnantes du Serpentard, Ginny ne put que lui donner raison.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Ça vous a plu ? Vous avez détesté ? Avant de passer à la suite, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!**

**En ce qui concerne les RARs: vous trouverez toutes les informations nécessaires sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil). J'ai pour habitude de répondre aux reviews d'un chapitre juste avant de poster le suivant. Cela peut prendre du temps, donc (PARFOIS PLUSIEURS MOIS!)**

**A bientôt!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	2. L'amour m'a appris à mentir

**Hello !**

**Je suis très contente que le premier chapitre ait plus à autant de gens ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont encouragé à continuer alors même que j'ai la grippe.**

**Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures, relever vos tablettes et vous accrocher car voici venir le chapitre 2 ! N'oubliez pas l'équipage en sortant et gratifiez-le d'une petite review !**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 2****: L'amour m'a appris à mentir**

Lorsque Drago ouvrit un oeil, ce matin-là, il ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le lit dans lequel il avait dormi était large et confortable. Un faible rayon de lumière filtrait à travers les volets fermés, éclairant une chambre meublée d'une armoire, d'une commode et d'un bureau. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et distingua une table de nuit sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs fioles à potions et autres bandages.

Le Serpentard tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté, en essayant d'ignorer la raideur désagréable de sa nuque, et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Sur trois chaises alignées était étendue Hermione Granger, endormie.

Éberlué, Drago se redressa vivement, ce qui occasionna des douleurs insupportables sur ses côtés, son ventre et surtout son dos. Il laissa échapper un « Aïe ! » sonore, qui réveilla la Gryffondor.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te lèves, fit-elle, la voix encore pâteuse. Ça pourrait rouvrir tes blessures.

La jeune femme se releva et de frotta les yeux pour se réveiller. Elle paraissait exténuée.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Drago.

Mais il ne savait pas par quelle question commencer, tant elles étaient nombreuses à venir à son esprit. Alors il demanda simplement :

- Où suis-je ?

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle contourna le lit pour rejoindre la table de nuit et prit une fiole de potion de couleur vert pomme. Elle en versa trois gouttes dans un verre, qu'elle remplit d'eau.

- Tiens, bois ça, sinon ta fièvre va revenir.

Docile, Drago prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Ça avait un goût de menthe poivrée. Une fois le verre vide, il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa demande.

- Où suis-je ? répéta-t-il.

- Tu es dans mon infirmerie, répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Qui se trouve… ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

Drago baissa la tête sur son torse et ses bras : ils étaient couverts de bandages. Et son dos le lançait horriblement.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? fit-elle, sans une once de surprise dans la voix.

Le Serpentard fouilla dans sa mémoire et les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup : les deux Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient, l'attaque dans la chapelle, puis… Plus rien.

- J'ai été touché ?

- Oui, répondit-elle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Les réponses très peu explicatives d'Hermione commençaient à agacer le jeune homme. La Gryffondor préparait plusieurs flacons de potions et de nouveaux bandages. Elle n'avait apparemment pas du tout envie de discuter.

- Tu pourrais être plus précise ? maugréa-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta avec froideur.

- L'un de tes poursuivants t'a touché dans le dos. Cela, en plus de tes autres blessures, t'a assommé.

- Que sont devenus les deux Mangemorts ?

- Morts.

Drago hocha la tête, tout en observant la Gryffondor s'affairer. Celle-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à défaire le bandage autour de l'épaule droite du jeune homme. A cette distance, il pouvait respirer à sa guise l'odeur de ses cheveux, un parfum auquel il s'interdisait de penser depuis presque quatre ans.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Tu es ici depuis avant-hier. Tu as eu beaucoup de fièvre la première nuit et tu délirais. J'ai dû te jeter plusieurs sorts de Refroidissement et empêcher tes blessures de s'infecter. Pour quelqu'un qui était sensé être mort, tu m'as donné beaucoup de travail.

- Je ne suis pas mort, précisa bêtement Drago.

- Ça je m'en doute, Malefoy, sinon je ne perdrais pas mon temps à te soigner.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis sa fuite de Poudlard trois ans plus tôt, et pourtant son sens de la répartie était toujours aussi aiguisé.

- Heureusement pour moi, murmura-t-il, alors qu'Hermione s'attaquait à la blessure située au-dessus de son nombril.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois devenue Médicomage, surtout.

- Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Absorbée par la blessure, Hermione ne poursuivit que quelques instants plus tard.

- Je dois te signaler que tu es notre prisonnier, même si tu ne pourrais pas aller bien loin dans ton état.

- Prisonnier de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Quel honneur ! railla-t-il.

- Donc tu connais l'existence de l'Ordre, fit-elle d'un ton calme. On dirait que tu n'as pas chômé pendant ces trois ans. J'ai une question pour toi, Mr Trompe-la-Mort : comment as-tu fait pour que même Voldemort croie à ton décès ?

Drago eut un sourire crispé en entendant le nom que tout le monde avait peur de prononcer.

- Je me suis adressé au seul Occlumens capable de lui tenir tête, raconta Drago. Rogue a toujours été de votre côté, j'espère que vous êtes au courant.

- Attention, ça va picoter, signala Hermione avant de lui appliquer un liquide brun sur le ventre.

Drago retint une grimace. Il détourna la tête et aperçut un bout de bois dépasser de la poche de la cape d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de me mettre ta baguette sous le nez, si je suis ton prisonnier, Granger ! ricana-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ma baguette, c'est une règle en bois. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Malefoy.

Les picotements ayant cessé, remplacés par une sensation de bien-être indescriptible, Drago se sentit d'humeur taquine :

- Je te préviens, si tu veux mesurer une certaine partie de son anatomie, ta règle va être trop petite.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit choquée ou au moins en colère. Hermione avait toujours été très pudique, il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds de cette manière quand il était à Poudlard. Mais la jeune femme ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, se contentant de soupirer :

- Je ne mesurerai que ta blessure dans le dos, Malefoy.

Un peu déçu, Drago ne dit plus rien. Il détailla silencieusement la Gryffondor. Elle avait changé, physiquement. L'étudiante un peu maigrichonne qu'il conservait précieusement dans ses souvenirs avait laissé place à une jeune femme bien plus belle qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Les yeux de Drago s'attardèrent sur sa nuque, tandis qu'elle était studieusement penchée sur son travail. Cela lui rappela sa sixième année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer secrètement, à la bibliothèque ou en classe. Et soudain ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé depuis lors. Comme si la culpabilité refaisait surface, comme s'il s'en voulait encore de lui avoir effacé la mémoire.

- Les coupures sur ton visage ont pratiquement disparu, reprit Hermione, interrompant le fil des pensées du jeune homme. Je me demande bien comment tu as pu te blesser autant. On aurait dit que tu étais passé à travers une fenêtre.

- Deux fenêtres, pour être exact. C'était le seul moyen de m'enfuir.

- Et comment ces Mangemorts se sont-ils retrouvés à ta poursuite, toi qui était sensé être six pieds sous terre ?

- C'était un piège qui ne m'était pas destiné, à la base. Je devais traiter une affaire avec deux sorciers, mais ceux-ci se sont révélés être des Mangemorts. Ils cherchaient à coincer un autre Mangemort, qui les avaient trahis pour je ne sais quel marché. Et le hasard a fallu que l'un d'eux me connaisse. Marcus Flint, je suppose que tu te souviens de lui.

- L'ancien capitaine des Serpentard, oui, je sais. C'est lui qui t'a fait cette blessure au dos.

- Sacré Flint ! fit Drago, sans une once d'humour dans la voix.

Hermione avait fini de panser les blessures situées sur son torse et ses côtes. Elle s'attaqua alors à son dos.

- Tourne-toi… doucement.

Juste avant de se retourner, Drago réussit pour la première fois à capturer le regard de la Gryffondor. Et ce qu'il y vit le laissa perplexe. Au-delà de la fatigue et de la concentration, il y avait une tristesse si visible que Drago se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir. Perturbé, il laissa Hermione s'occuper de son dos pour pouvoir échapper à ses yeux mélancoliques.

La jeune femme retira lentement le bandage qui couvrait la blessure. Une forte odeur de pourriture emplit alors la pièce.

- C'est quoi cette odeur ? s'exclama Drago en se bouchant le nez, dégoûté.

- Elle vient de ta blessure, expliqua Hermione, qui paraissait elle aussi écoeurée. C'est une blessure faite magiquement : le sort provoque le pourrissement des chairs autour de la plaie. Si on n'y remédie pas très vite, ça gagnera tout ton corps.

- Super, j'espère que tu as un remède miracle, Miss-Médicomage !

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

- L'extrait d'œufs de Serpencendre n'est pas assez puissant. Je vais devoir y ajouter des larmes de phénix. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens.

Elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse, le laissant seul dans cette puanteur indescriptible. Drago se frotta le front, gagné par un mal de tête lancinant. Retrouver Hermione dans ces conditions lui paraissait surréaliste. Il avait pensé ne jamais plus la revoir. A cause de la guerre d'abord, et la nécessité de se cacher de Voldemort. Et à cause de Weasley ensuite, qui l'avait certainement épousée et voulait sans doute lui faire un tas de marmots. Drago n'avait jamais autant haï Ronald Weasley que pendant ces trois dernières années.

- Voilà, ça n'a pas été long ! annonça Hermione, de retour dans la chambre, munie d'un pot contenant une espèce de pâte mauve.

Elle avait certainement couru, car ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court. Encore une fois, Drago la trouva plus jolie que jamais, et cela le troubla profondément.

- Je te préviens, poursuivit la Gryffondor, ça risque de faire très mal. Le mélange des deux est plutôt corrosif, mais c'est nécessaire pour que tu guérisses.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. De toute façon, quel choix avait-il ? Hermione enfila d'abord des gants qui semblaient faits de peau de poisson bleutée. Puis, elle commença à appliquer l'onguent sur la blessure. Drago poussa un cri de douleur au contact de la pâte mauve. La jeune femme n'avait pas menti : c'était extrêmement douloureux. Il serra les dents mais ça ne le soulagea pas.

- C'est bientôt fini ! l'encouragea Hermione.

- Bon sang Granger, dépêche-toi un peu, ce truc est horrible ! Je suis sûr que tu fais exprès de traîner !

- Même si rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir souffrir, Malefoy, je te signale que je fais de mon mieux. Alors cesse de râler !

Il grogna :

- Tu ferais bien d'inviter Weasley au spectacle, il serait ravi de me voir aussi pathétique et faible !

La Gryffondor se raidit.

- Il n'est pas là, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Apparemment, Drago avait touché sans le vouloir un point sensible. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus.

- Voilà, c'est fini ! déclara Hermione, d'un ton joyeux forcé.

Elle entreprit de refaire le pansement sur la blessure, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Drago la laissa faire, appréciant le bien-être que l'onguent lui procurait à présent. L'odeur de pourriture avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à un vague parfum de lavande.

- Je vais te donner une potion de Sommeil, dit-elle en se tournant vers la table de nuit. Tu as besoin de dormir, ça facilitera la guérison.

Elle remplit un verre d'eau, y versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide violet et le tendit à Drago. Celui-ci but sans rechigner, en gardant un oeil sur elle pendant qu'elle rangeait les flacons de potions et jetait les bandages souillés. Quand il eut fini, elle l'aida à se recoucher et se prépara à sortir, mais Drago attrapa sa main :

- Reste. S'il te plaît, reste… Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois. Il devait paraître minable, à la supplier ainsi comme un enfant, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait qu'elle reste, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, le premier depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et serra sa main en retour :

- D'accord.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Le camp est tout près d'ici, on ne devrait pas tarder à l'apercevoir, murmura Harry en s'arrêtant, aux aguets.

Ron hocha la tête, tandis qu'il inspectait les alentours à la recherche d'esprits hostiles. La matinée était glaciale, et le ciel était d'un gris des plus ternes, malgré la neige immaculée qui recouvrait les lieux. Le sommet du Ben Nevis, le point culminant des îles britanniques, était totalement caché par le brouillard. Harry et lui étaient arrivés dans cette région maussade d'Ecosse la veille au soir et ils avaient passé la nuit dans un ancien refuge pour promeneurs. Depuis leur départ du Square Grimmaurd, l'avant-veille, Ron avait l'impression qu'il était perpétuellement congelé. Et cela n'avait pas forcément de rapport avec la température extérieure.

Il n'avait cessé de penser à Hermione, et à la façon dont il l'avait quittée. Il se sentait atrocement coupable de toute cette scène, même si son cerveau ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était la lettre de Ginny qui l'avait tout à fait décidé. Les derniers mots étaient gravés en lui :

_L'amour, ça sert à être heureux. Si vous ne l'êtes pas tous les deux, c'est qu'il y a un problème, Ron. Pour Hermione et pour toi, il faut que tu agisses._

Cela faisait des mois que leur relation se dégradait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui, et cela l'avait peu à peu miné jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à remettre en question son amour pour elle. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas entre eux, mais Hermione n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître.

- Cet endroit est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sinistre, chuchota Harry, interrompant ses réflexions douloureuses. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Voldemort y ait installé son premier camp d'entraînement pour Mangemorts, il y a quinze ans. **(1)**

- Et moi ça m'étonne qu'il l'ait abandonné. L'endroit est parfait pour déprimer une armée. Ça pue la magie noire !

- Ce camp était trop facilement repérable, je suppose.

Ron passa encore une fois les environs au peigne fin avec son esprit. Au fil des années, il s'était révélé un véritable maître dans l'art de la Legilimancie. Cela avait d'ailleurs étonné tout son entourage, car l'empathie n'était pas du tout son fort dans la vie quotidienne. Mais il avait commencé à apprendre l'Occlumancie et avait vite surpassé Harry et Hermione dans ce domaine. Motivé, il était alors passé à l'étude de la Legilimancie. Ses capacités avaient permis de tirer Harry d'un certain nombre de mauvais pas, car il parvenait à repérer les ennemis à distance, et à les neutraliser. C'était pour cette raison que Harry et lui partaient souvent tous les deux, lors de missions qui nécessitaient une grande discrétion. Comme celle-ci.

- Tu penses que notre source est toujours aussi fiable ? demanda-t-il, en emboîtant le pas de Harry, qui s'était remis en route.

- Ce type nous a souvent donné de bons tuyaux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant.

- Il s'agit quand même de la coupe de Poufsouffle, pas d'une simple attaque de Mangemorts.

Harry eut une grimace :

- Je te rappelle que c'est cette même source qui nous a permis de retrouver le médaillon de Serpentard, que nous avions jeté en rangeant la maison de Sirius !

Ron secoua la tête :

- On ne pouvait pas savoir que ce vieux truc impossible à ouvrir contenait un bout de l'âme de Voldemort ! Et puis, si Mondingus Fletcher ne s'en était pas emparé pour le revendre, nous l'aurions retrouvé plus rapidement !

- Il n'empêche que Death Opter **(2)** nous a déjà permis de retrouver un Horcruxe. Alors je lui fais confiance pour celui-ci.

Ron opina vaguement, à présent totalement concentré sur le chemin qui s'étendait devant eux. Il sentait quelque chose, une présence. Pas vraiment un esprit qu'il aurait pu sonder, mais plutôt une…

- … partie d'âme ! s'exclama-t-il, tout bas malgré l'excitation qui s'emparait de lui.

- Tu en es sûr ? s'informa Harry.

- Oui, c'est exactement la même sensation que j'avais devant le médaillon ! La coupe est ici, j'en suis certain !

- Dans ce cas, où se trouve l'entrée de ce fichu camp ?

Ron haussa les épaules. Le camp devait sans doute être caché aux yeux extérieurs par des sorts complexes. Voldemort n'était pas stupide au point de laisser l'un de ses Horcruxes sans défense.

- Il doit y avoir un mot de passe, proposa-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil entendu. La porte du camp devait apparaître seulement pour les Mangemorts qui venaient s'y entraîner. Donc, un Mangemort qui avait été au service de Voldemort lors de la première guerre devait connaître le moyen d'y entrer. Le Gryffondor fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa une mince fiole de verre.

- Queudver, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile ! marmonna-t-il.

La fiole de verre contenait une petite chose qui, lorsqu'on se rapprochait pour mieux la regarder, se révélait être Peter Pettigrow, réduit à la taille d'une fourmi. C'était Ginny qui l'avait capturé, alors qu'il avait essayé de l'attaquer sur le Chemin de Traverse. La sœur de Ron avait toujours eu de très bons réflexes et jetait des sortilèges rapides mieux que personne. Pettigrow n'avait eu aucune chance de s'échapper. Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à la petite amie de Harry Potter.

Harry déboucha la fiole et interpella l'Animagus durement :

- Pettigrow, réveille-toi ! Tu vas me donner immédiatement le mot de passe pour entrer dans le camp d'entraînement pour Mangemorts du mont Ben Nevis !

De là où il était, Ron put voir Queudver rouspéter pour la forme, même s'il n'entendait rien.

- Répète ça et je te jure que je t'écrase comme une mouche ! gronda Harry. Je te rappelle que tu as une dette de sorcier envers moi, et qu'elle est loin d'être épongée. Alors donne-moi ce mot de passe, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Apparemment, Pettigrow lâcha le morceau car Harry reboucha la fiole et la remit dans sa poche.

- Bien, dit-il. Ron, prépare-toi, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là-dedans.

- Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas transplaner une fois à l'intérieur.

- Ce serait trop beau… Allez, je me lance : « Royaume des zombies, ouvre toi » ! fit Harry d'une voix forte.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je déteste ce mot de passe, murmura Ron.

Il y eut une espèce de grincement, et deux énormes portes en bois apparurent devant eux. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent lentement et révélèrent une sombre étendue boisée, là où se tenait la paroi de la montagne quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ron, tu sens quelque chose ? chuchota Harry, la baguette à la main.

- Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de piège.

Harry avança prudemment et entra dans le camp en inspectant tout autour de lui. Ron le suivit de près, assurant ses arrières. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux avec un claquement sourd. Ron frissonna, mais continua de marcher à la suite de Harry.

- Où se trouve l'Horcruxe ? demanda Harry.

- Droit devant nous, je ne peux pas être plus précis, souffla Ron en réponse.

Ils avancèrent un moment entre les arbres, puis aperçurent une vulgaire cabane de bois, de la taille d'un abri de jardin. Ils s'en approchèrent avec précaution, s'attendant à tout moment à tomber dans un piège de Voldemort.

- A ton avis, questionna Ron, pourquoi Voldemort est-il venu cacher son Horcruxe ici ?

- Il avait choisi des endroits qui représentaient quelque chose pour lui. Ce camp est le premier symbole de sa révolution des Sangs Purs, je suppose que c'est pour ça.

Ron détailla la cabane, à la recherche d'un signe de la coupe. Par la fenêtre rudimentaire, il aperçut une table, sur laquelle était posée quelque chose qu'il ne distinguait pas bien. Harry se risqua à faire un peu de lumière avec sa baguette et regarda à son tour.

- C'est la coupe de Poufsouffle. Je la reconnais, affirma-t-il.

- Posée comme un verre de vin sur cette table pourrie ? s'étonna Ron. Voldemort a un humour curieux.

- C'est surtout trop facile, fit Harry.

Ron acquiesça : oui, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Bon d'accord, il fallait savoir que l'Horcruxe se trouvait dans ce camp, et c'était encore plus improbable qu'un ennemi des Mangemorts connaisse l'emplacement du camp, mais Voldemort paraissait très négligent sur ce coup-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On entre ?

- Maintenant qu'on est là, on ne va pas reculer, répondit Harry.

Il poussa la porte de la cabane avec circonspection. Tout paraissait calme à l'intérieur, la coupe était à portée de main. Il entra le premier, suivi de Ron, qui referma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors voilà la fameuse coupe de Poufsouffle.

La coupe en question était en or fin, avec deux petites anses. Elle était ornée du symbole de Poufsouffle et paraissait totalement déplacée en ce lieu.

- Je suppose que Voldemort a créé ce décor pour la coupe parce qu'il voulait suivre les traces de son ancêtre Serpentard, dit Harry, en observant la scène.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il n'y a plus beaucoup de traces de cette époque, mais Hermione m'a raconté que Serpentard méprisait Helga Poufsouffle, qu'il la considérait comme une sorcière de bas étage. Tout ça parce qu'elle était l'une des plus ferventes défenseuses des Sangs Mêlés.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, fit Ron, en qui la mention du prénom d'Hermione avait réveillé des sensations désagréables.

- Bon, je vais prendre la coupe, on verra bien ce qui se passe.

Et avant que Ron ait pu protester, Harry s'était emparé de l'objet et l'observait de plus près.

- Harry, tu es fou ! Et s'il y avait un maléfice ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre qui toucherait celui qui prendrait la coupe ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

- On n'allait pas rester là comme deux ronds de flans à regarder cette table !

Ron ne répondit pas : il fixait la fenêtre car il avait vu quelque chose bouger à l'extérieur. Pourtant, il ne percevait absolument aucun esprit autour d'eux. Cela l'inquiétait.

- Harry, sortons d'ici et allons-nous en le plus vite possible. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu as raison.

Ils ouvrirent la porte… et la refermèrent aussitôt.

- Le royaume des zombies, hein ! s'exclama Ron. Tu m'étonnes que je n'aie pas senti leur présence, ils n'ont plus d'esprit !

Harry était pâle comme la mort.

- Tu l'as dit, Voldemort a un humour bizarre.

Et en matière de blague, ils étaient servis : pas moins d'une centaine d'Inferi les séparaient à présent de la porte de sortie du camp. Et Harry et lui étaient au menu du prochain repas.

* * *

**(1) Pour les camps d'entraînement de Mangemorts, je me suis inspirée bien évidemment des camps d'Al Qaïda. Les sorciers n'ont rien inventé…**

**(2) Death Opter est l'anagramme (très tordue je vous l'accorde) de Deep Throat, alias « Gorge Profonde », le mystérieux informateur du Washington Post qui a provoqué le scandale du Watergate dans les années 70. L'anagramme que j'ai choisie pourrait signifier « Celui qui a choisi la mort ».**

* * *

**Alors ? J'ai droit à vos applaudissements à l'atterrissage ? Ou alors vous vous demandez s'il y a un pilote dans l'avion ? Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez faire part de vos doléances à la compagnie en appuyant sur le bouton GO ci-dessous !**

**A bientôt sur nos appareils !**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	3. Mais ça ne changera rien

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles… J'en suis sincèrement désolée. D'autant plus que ce genre de délai risque de se reproduire à l'avenir. L'inspiration ne me manque pas, au contraire ! Mais c'est le temps qui me fait cruellement défaut. La vie universitaire n'est pas simple, et comme c'est ma dernière année, je dois en plus chercher du boulot en même temps. Pour couronner le tout, je me remets à peine d'une sale maladie. Bref, je suis débordée !**

**Tout ça pour dire que je ne vous ai pas du tout oubliés ! J'ai reçu tellement de reviews, je suis vraiment très fière ! Vos petits mots d'encouragement m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir tous ces lecteurs derrière moi. Merci à tous !**

**Allez, j'arrête de bavarder et je vais à l'essentiel. Petit résumé des chapitres précédents: nous sommes trois ans après la fin du tome 6. Ron vient de quitter Hermione, juste avant de partir en mission avec Harry à la recherche de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Hermione est tombée par hasard sur Drago Malefoy, qu'elle croyait mort depuis trois ans, et qui est grièvement blessé. Elle l'a ramené au QG de l'Ordre et l'a soigné. Perdu, Drago lui a demandé qu'elle lui tienne la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.**

**Ce chapitre comporte beaucoup moins d'action que le précédent(ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reviendra dans le suivant mais pose les bases de mon histoire. Il était nécessaire pour expliquer certains évènements encore flous. J'espère que vous allez quand même l'apprécier !**

**Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir !**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 3: Mais ça ne changera rien**

Hermione dégagea sa main de celle de son patient, avec d'infinies précautions. Celui-ci s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle s'éloigna silencieusement du lit, guettant une réaction de la part de Malefoy. Avec un grand blessé comme lui, il fallait qu'elle soit attentive. La moindre perturbation, le moindre sursaut pouvait entraîner des complications. Elle avait pu le maintenir en vie durant ces dernières heures, ce n'était pas le moment de le brusquer.

La Gryffondor lança un dernier regard sur son patient endormi, puis elle referma la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Mrs Black, située au quatrième étage du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa formation de Médicomage par correspondance, Hermione avait entrepris d'aménager tout un étage de l'ancienne maison de Sirius, afin d'en faire une infirmerie de première urgence.

La chambre de Mrs Black, ainsi que les pièces avoisinantes avaient été transformées en salles pour les blessés plus ou moins graves que provoquaient les combats incessants contre les Mangemorts. Hermione dormait à l'étage au-dessus, dans une agréable mansarde qu'elle avait entièrement rénovée trois ans plus tôt, pour se changer les idées et ne pas penser à Ron et Harry qui risquaient leur vie au dehors.

Ginny séjournait elle aussi au cinquième étage, dans la chambre voisine de celle d'Hermione. Mais cette dernière remarquait que, depuis quelques temps, la rouquine la désertait pour passer la nuit au troisième étage, bien au chaud dans les bras de son petit ami.

Le deuxième étage était quant à lui réservé à Ron et à Mr et Mrs Weasley. Parfois, d'autres Weasley y passaient quelques jours, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. Enfin, le premier étage avait été totalement transformé pour y intégrer une salle de réunion digne de ce nom pour l'Ordre du Phénix et des chambres pour les invités de passage.

Hermione dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, d'où montait une délicieuse odeur de saucisses et de pain grillé.

- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ah, Hermione, fit Molly Weasley qui était occupée à préparer un nombre impressionnant d'œufs sur le plat. Installe-toi.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne attablée là, en cette heure matinale.

- Salut Ginny !

La rouquine lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu as l'air crevée, lui dit-elle en la regardant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

La Médicomage entreprit de beurrer un toast pendant que Molly lui servait une tasse de thé. A ce moment, on sonna à la porte. Mrs Weasley s'essuya les mains et remonta vers le hall, pour aller ouvrir au visiteur. Ginny se pencha vers Hermione et lui demanda :

- Tu as encore rêvé de Ron ?

La jeune femme hocha tristement la tête :

- Il me manque… Et en même temps je lui en veux terriblement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ginny.

- Les rêves finiront par passer, j'en suis sûre.

- Je l'espère.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione en doutait. Ses cauchemars revenaient à chaque fois qu'elle s'assoupissait. Elle voyait Ron, heureux avec une autre. Ron qui ricanait de la voir si malheureuse. Et la souffrance qu'elle ressentait était si réelle qu'elle se réveillait souvent en pleurs.

- Comment va Malefoy ? demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

- Mieux. La fièvre est passée, mais sa blessure au dos m'inquiète.

- Oui, ce n'était pas beau à voir. La potion orange ne donne pas de résultats ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête :

- Ce sort est difficile à contrer. J'espère que la nouvelle pommade que je lui ai appliquée fonctionnera. Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire.

- Qui n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire ? fit une voix d'homme qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine se trouvait Remus Lupin, qui les regardait avec un air interrogatif.

- Remus ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous êtes rentré ! On ne vous attendait pas avant la semaine prochaine !

- Effectivement, je voulais rester encore une semaine à Sorrente pour veiller sur Tonks, mais… On va dire que ses hormones de femme enceinte de plus de huit mois et mon caractère de loup à proximité de la Pleine Lune sont difficilement conciliables ! fit-il avec un sourire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Molly poussa Remus à s'installer à table et lui servit un solide petit déjeuner.

- A propos, Remus, fit Hermione, Tonks veut toujours accoucher ici ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison ? Il serait plus sûr qu'elle continue à se cacher en Italie.

- Non, pas moyen de la convaincre. Elle n'a aucune confiance en les Médicomages italiens, ni même en ceux de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle veut que ce soit toi qui mettes notre enfant au monde.

- J'en suis très flattée, Remus. Quand Harry sera revenu, je lui demanderai d'organiser un transport sûr pour que Tonks revienne ici quand les premières contractions commenceront.

- Harry est en mission ?

- Oui, répondit Ginny. Avec Ron. Ils ont eu une piste sérieuse pour la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Vraiment ? fit Remus, surpris.

- Une nouvelle information de Death Opter, précisa Hermione, qui avait légèrement grimacé en entendant le nom de Ron.

Remus hocha la tête :

- J'espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. S'ils trouvaient la coupe, cela signifierait…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, mais tout le monde comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Si Harry parvenait à détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle, il ne resterait plus qu'un seul Horcruxe. Le dernier obstacle avant la grande bataille.

- Alors, Hermione, reprit le lycanthrope après un moment de flottement, tu as un nouveau blessé ? Il y a eu une attaque pendant que j'étais en Italie ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embêtée :

- Ce n'est pas exactement un membre de l'Ordre, Remus. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Comme vous étiez avec Tonks, je n'ai pas voulu vous embêter avec ça mais…

- Qui est-ce, Hermione ? la coupa Remus, d'un ton sévère.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air coupable.

- Drago Malefoy.

Son ancien professeur eut une expression surprise :

- Drago Malefoy ? Mais… Mais… Attends, tu parles bien du fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Je croyais qu'il était mort peu après avoir rejoint Voldemort !

Mrs Weasley sursauta en entendant le nom maudit et elle laissa tomber le pichet de lait qu'elle venait de remplir.

- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, marmonna-t-elle en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer les dégâts.

- C'est ce que tout le monde croyait, répondit Hermione.

Elle raconta son arrivée dans la chapelle et l'attaque des deux Mangemorts.

- Il est encore trop faible pour être interrogé, ajouta-t-elle, mais il m'a dit que c'était Severus Rogue qui l'avait aidé à se faire passer pour mort.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la cuisine. Tous se remémorèrent le destin tragique de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard, que Voldemort avait torturé sans pitié jusqu'à la mort.

- C'est plausible, commenta Remus. Lorsque nous avons découvert que Severus continuait à servir notre cause, nous n'avons pas su tous les détails. Il a très bien pu protéger le jeune Malefoy en simulant sa mort, le cacher à tout le monde et emporter ce secret dans sa tombe.

- Mais pourquoi nous le cacher à nous ? dit Ginny. Je veux dire, apparemment Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort, alors on aurait pu le protéger. Il aurait pu devenir membre de l'Ordre. »

- Peut-être avait-il peur des espions de l'autre camp ? suggéra Mrs Weasley. Lors de la première guerre, plusieurs Mangemorts repentis ont simulé leur propre mort et se sont cachés parmi nous. Aucun d'eux n'est resté en vie plus de quelques semaines. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a des yeux et des oreilles partout.

- Mais alors, s'exclama Hermione, il est en danger en restant ici !

- Du calme ! fit Lupin. Pour l'instant il ne risque rien. Combien de personnes savent que le jeune Malefoy est vivant ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment :

- A part nous quatre, il n'y a que Kingsley Shacklebolt qui soit au courant. Je l'avais envoyé effacer les traces des Mangemorts et les identifier. Il s'agissait de Marcus Flint, un ancien Serpentard et de Hugh Berwick, qui travaillait au Ministère. Comme ils sont morts tous les deux et qu'ils sont apparemment tombés sur Malefoy par hasard, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de prévenir Voldemort.

- Je l'espère pour lui. Dans ce cas, sa présence ici devra rester totalement secrète. Personne à part nous ne devra savoir qu'il est en vie et qu'il est ici… jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne et ne prenne une décision, finit-il après une pause.

Hermione croisa le regard de Ginny et vit que celle-ci pensait la même chose qu'elle : la réaction de Harry devant Malefoy était totalement imprévisible. Ils avaient tous été choqués en apprenant la mort du Serpentard, trois ans plus tôt. Ils avaient supposé que Voldemort l'avait envoyé accomplir une mission suicidaire, pour le punir de ne pas avoir tué Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Mais Harry n'avait pas montré une once d'émotion devant la disparition de son plus grand opposant à Poudlard. Il s'était juste muré dans un silence buté pendant plusieurs jours.

Hermione avait ressenti une grande pitié pour Malefoy. Elle n'était pas amie avec le Serpentard, mais elle estimait que celui-ci n'avait jamais eu le choix de sa propre vie, que son éducation l'avait poussé à devenir mauvais. Quelque part en elle-même, elle pensait que Malefoy n'avait jamais voulu être Mangemort. Et l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras confortait cette idée.

Elle finit son déjeuner en écoutant distraitement Remus et Molly discuter pêle-mêle de bébés, du cours du Gallion, du nouveau Nettoie-Tout de la Mère Grattesec et de confitures. Elle voulut aider Mrs Weasley à faire la vaisselle, mais celle-ci refusa :

- Tu es éreintée, ma chérie. Va te reposer. Ginny veillera sur Drago et te préviendra s'il se réveille.

- Mais…

- Pas de "mais" ! renchérit Ginny. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer.

Voyant que tout le monde était contre elle, Hermione se résigna à monter se coucher quelques heures. Elle fit néanmoins un bref arrêt au quatrième étage pour vérifier que Malefoy dormait toujours. Rassurée, elle gagna l'étage supérieur, et s'écroula toute habillée sur son lit. Trente secondes plus tard, elle était déjà plongée dans un sommeil profond.

°oOo°

- Pousse-toi de là, idiote ! Je te dis que j'ai une envie pressante !

- Et moi je te dis que tu ne dois pas te lever avant qu'Hermione ne vienne t'examiner !

La dispute réveilla Hermione en sursaut. Hébétée, elle reconnut les voix de Malefoy et Ginny, qui se hurlaient dessus à l'étage inférieur. La jeune femme avait oublié de fermer sa porte avant de s'endormir et les cris lui parvenaient à peine étouffés jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Si tu ne te bouges pas de là Weasley, fit Malefoy en colère, je me chargerai de te déplacer moi-même !

- Essaie un peu et tu vas voir ! rétorqua Ginny d'une voix tout aussi furieuse.

De peur que le conflit ne dégénère, Hermione se leva en hâte et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle trouva Ginny, barrant l'accès à la porte et Malefoy, à l'intérieur, qui essayait de passer.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle un peu court.

- Il se passe que ton patient refuse de retourner dans son lit ! s'exclama Ginny, en la laissant entrer dans la chambre.

Le patient en question croisa les bras et arbora un air renfrogné :

- Je n'y peux rien, moi, si j'ai une envie naturelle !

- Ginny a raison, je dois d'abord m'assurer que tes blessures ne se sont pas rouvertes, expliqua Hermione. Ensuite, tu pourras utiliser la salle de bain privée de Mrs Black.

- Une salle de bain privée ? s'étonna-t-il. Dire que j'essayais de sortir de cette chambre alors qu'il y avait des toilettes ici !

- Retourne te coucher Malefoy ! l'harangua Ginny.

- Merci Ginny, fit Hermione d'un ton calme. Tu peux nous laisser, maintenant. Je m'occupe de lui.

La rouquine haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en grommelant. Le Serpentard la regarda partir d'un air narquois :

- Bon débarras !

Hermione eut un soupir très las :

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, retourne dans ton lit pour que je puisse t'examiner. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je t'assure.

A son grand étonnement, le jeune homme lui obéit tout de suite. Il s'assit sagement sur le lit et attendit qu'Hermione vienne regarder ses pansements. La Médicomage observa d'abord les bandages qui protégeaient les blessures les plus sérieuses, puis s'assura que les blessures plus superficielles n'avaient pas non plus souffert. Cela fait, elle déclara :

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller. La porte de la salle de bain est dissimulée dans ce mur, fit-elle en désignant celui qui était du côté opposé de la chambre. Tu peux en profiter pour prendre une douche, tes pansements sont ensorcelés pour repousser l'eau. Je pense que tu trouveras des serviettes de bain en abondance.

Le Serpentard parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il sembla se raviser au dernier moment. Il se releva péniblement et avança lentement vers la salle de bain. Avant de quitter la pièce, il demanda :

- Tu pourrais me trouver des vêtements de rechange ?

Étonnée de le voir si réservé, Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Satisfait, il referma la porte derrière lui.

La jeune fille se demanda où elle allait bien pouvoir dénicher des vêtements à sa taille. Elle ne pouvait pas en emprunter à Harry ou à Ron, ceux-ci l'auraient étripée, et de toute façon Malefoy n'aurait jamais voulu les porter. Alors elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être piocher dans la garde-robe de Sirius ou de son frère Regulus. Ce dernier avait approximativement la même carrure que le Serpentard, d'après les photos qu'elle avait pu voir de lui. Cela conviendrait parfaitement.

Elle partit donc à la recherche des anciennes affaires de Regulus Black qu'ils avaient entreposées au grenier. Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, portant un lourd panier à linge rempli de vêtements qu'elle venait de nettoyer et de repasser magiquement. Le jeune homme l'attendait, assis sur le lit, enveloppé dans un peignoir de bain vert bouteille.

- Pas trop tôt ! fit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

- Très drôle ! souffla-t-elle, en déposant son chargement par terre.

Malefoy repoussa une mèche de cheveux mouillés qui lui cachait les yeux et se leva pour regarder ce qu'Hermione lui apportait. Il se baissa en grimaçant, doucement pour éviter que ses blessures ne se rappellent à lui, et commença à fouiller dans le panier.

- Pas mal… commenta-t-il.

Hermione préféra ne pas relever le ton ironique et se dirigea vers la table de nuit où étaient rangés les bandages et les potions.

- Tu peux t'habiller dès maintenant, mais ne mets pas tout de suite un tee-shirt, je dois changer tes pansements.

- Euh… Granger ? fit-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici pendant que je m'habille ?

Hermione éclata de rire :

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, Malefoy ? Je suis Médicomage, je t'ai soigné pendant deux jours ! Je t'ai déjà vu entièrement nu !

Elle le taquinait, bien sûr, mais le Serpentard devint livide. Non, livide était un mot trop faible : il était littéralement cadavérique.

- Granger… Je… Je ne rigole pas !

Hermione fut étonnée de sa réaction. Elle ne pensait pas que le jeune homme fut aussi pudique.

- Du calme Malefoy, je plaisantais c'est tout ! Tu peux aller t'habiller dans la salle de bain, je ne te suivrai pas pour contempler le spectacle.

Hermione l'entendit grommeler quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'en ressortit qu'un long moment plus tard, toujours boudeur.

- Tu dois avoir faim ! s'exclama Hermione, pour le dérider.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : les yeux de Malefoy s'éclairèrent et il acquiesça vigoureusement :

- Je suis affamé !

- D'accord, alors je refais tes pansements et puis je descendrai te chercher quelque chose à manger.

La première partie de ce programme ne fut pas très agréable pour Malefoy, qui souffrit de nouveau le martyr quand elle lui appliqua la pommade mauve sur sa blessure dorsale. Mais quand Hermione lui apporta un plateau repas préparé par Molly, le Serpentard retrouva tout de suite le sourire.

La Médicomage finit de ranger les potions et les bandages pendant que son patient commençait à manger, assis dans son lit.

- T'en veux un peu ? demanda Malefoy, la bouche pleine de purée.

- Non, merci, répondit Hermione. Beurk, avale, c'est dégoûtant !

- Allez ! insista Malefoy, une fois que sa bouche fut un peu plus présentable. Je suis sûr que tu as faim. Ce plateau se remplit tout seul, tu ne m'enlèveras pas le pain de la bouche !

Hermione renonça à essayer de comprendre l'attitude pour le moins agréable de son vieil ennemi, et approcha une chaise du lit. Elle piqua un morceau de tourte au poulet, et se dit que finalement ce serait une bonne occasion de l'interroger sur ces trois dernières années.

- Donc, commença-t-elle, tu as passé trois ans à te cacher de Voldemort. Où vivais-tu ?

Le Serpentard mastiqua pensivement, puis répondit :

- La plupart du temps, je vivais chez les moldus, dans des maisons vides. C'était plus facile pendant les vacances, quand beaucoup de moldus partaient en voyage. Mais même le reste de l'année, j'arrivais à trouver un abri. Je ne restais pas très souvent au même endroit, en fait.

Hermione pensa à ce que Harry lui avait dit à propos d'Horace Slughorn. Le vieil homme se cachait lui aussi dans des maisons de moldus, quand ceux-ci n'y étaient pas.

- Évidemment, me cacher n'était pas très difficile. Tout le monde me croyait mort, alors forcément personne ne me recherchait. Il suffisait que je sois prudent, que je fasse attention à ne rencontrer personne qui m'ait connu à Poudlard ou chez les Mangemorts.

- Et qu'as-tu fait pendant ces trois années ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas mal voyagé. J'ai continué à étudier la magie, puisque je n'ai pas pu finir mes études à Poudlard. J'ai essayé de me tenir au courant de l'avancée de la guerre, pour savoir si un jour je pourrais revivre parmi les sorciers. Puis, quand Rogue a été tué l'an dernier, je me suis enfui d'Angleterre. J'avais peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait tout découvert. Je ne suis revenu dans les parages que depuis quelques semaines.

- Rogue n'a pas été tué à cause de toi, précisa Hermione.

- Je sais. Il a été tué parce qu'il vous a aidé. Il a mis hors circuit Nagini, la monstruosité qui servait d'animal de compagnie au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione fut surprise de constater que Malefoy semblait très bien informé. Était-il au courant pour les Horcruxes ? Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander, car il proclama, en déposant le plateau enfin vide à côté de lui :

- A moi de poser les questions, maintenant ! Comment se fait-il que Potter et Weasley ne soient pas à ta place en train de mener l'interrogatoire ? Où sont-ils ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, répondit Hermione, tendue.

- Bien, alors… Comment se fait-il que Weasley ne soit pas en train de te défendre contre le sale Serpentard que je suis ?

- Tu ne m'attaques pas que je sache, fit-elle, encore plus sur la défensive.

Malefoy la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- Je te l'ai dit : il est en mission. Changeons de sujet si tu veux bien.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'elle.

- Pourquoi parais-tu toujours si triste ?

- Malefoy, tu es réveillé depuis à peine une heure. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis triste ?

- Je le sais, murmura-t-il, en ne cillant pas une seule fois.

Hermione ne put supporter son regard très longtemps. Elle baissa les yeux et répondit, en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante :

- Tu as tort.

Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas dupe une seule seconde :

- Pourquoi fais-tu semblant d'être enjouée devant moi, alors que tes yeux sont vides quand tu penses que je ne t'observe pas ?

Elle sentit les larmes venir et s'efforça de les refouler. Malefoy demanda encore :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Quelque chose en Hermione lâcha à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis deux jours, tout ce qui la minait depuis des mois. Tout ça remonta à la surface.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, murmura-t-elle. Ron m'a quittée avant de partir en mission.

Son coeur se serra, à la pensée qu'elle parlait de Ron à celui qui avait été son pire ennemi à Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir, de faire quelque chose de mal.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, déclara Malefoy après un silence.

- Qu… Qu… Quoi ? fit-elle, abasourdie.

Avait-elle bien compris ? Il était content qu'elle souffre à cause de Ron ?

- Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu n'es plus avec Weasley, répéta-t-il.

La Gryffondor sentit la colère monter en elle :

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? Je t'accueille ici, je te soigne et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te féliciter de mon malheur ?

- Je ne me félicite pas de ton malheur ! se défendit-il. Je suis simplement content que tu ne traînes plus ce boulet perpétuellement derrière toi.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse dire de telles horreurs, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il était d'une politesse extrême.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de coeur !

Elle se leva vivement.

- Attends, ne t'énerve pas !

- J'ai essayé d'être gentille, de passer au-dessus de tous les a priori que nous avions à Poudlard ! Et toi tu ne fais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je ne savais pas…

- Bien sûr que tu savais que je n'avais pas envie de parler de Ron ! Tu le détestes et tu adores me faire souffrir ! Tu n'as pas changé, Malefoy !

- Je le déteste toujours, c'est vrai, admit Malefoy. Mais celui qui te fait souffrir en ce moment, ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Enfin, Granger, tu n'en as pas marre de pleurer pour ce crétin ?

- Je ne pleure pas, fit Hermione avec mauvaise foi.

En fait, des sanglots perçaient déjà dans sa voix et les larmes menaçaient de déborder sur ses joues. Malefoy lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à lui :

- Tu es plus forte que ça, Granger ! Un peu de fierté, ne te transforme pas en fontaine vivante parce qu'un bon à rien t'a larguée !

- Va au diable, Malefoy ! cria Hermione, en se dégageant violemment.

Elle se précipita hors de la chambre et remonta précipitamment dans la sienne, pour s'y enfermer. A peine la porte était-elle close qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

* * *

**Et voilà… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai glissé dans ce chapitre quelques petites allusions aux Bulles ne sont pas éternelles, les avez-vous dénichées ?**

**Je sais, je sais, on ne parle pas du tout de Ron et Harry dans ce chapitre. Je voulais vous laisser mijoter quand à leur sort jusqu'au chapitre 4 ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout à ce moment-là !**

**Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à échafauder des théories, à imaginer la suite ! Donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire cliquez sur GO et laissez-moi une petite bafouille !**

**A bientôt j'espère !**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	4. Regarde ce que l'amour nous a apporté

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette histoire. Cette fois-ci, j'ai mis moins d'un mois à updater (jsuis fière lol) ! Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que ça continuera dans ce sens…**

**Je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait à chaque fois très plaisir ! Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu directement aux inscrits sur feufeu et par le biais de mon blog aux non-inscrits. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne !**

**Allez, un petit résumé des aventures précédentes: Ron et Harry ont réussi à entrer dans un ancien camp d'entraînement pour Mangemorts, où ils ont découvert la coupe de Poufsouffle. Seulement, au moment où ils se saisissent de l'Horcruxe, des centaines d'Inferi les attaquent. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago se sont disputés à cause de Ron.**

**Un ENORME merci à mes deux super correctrices, Lupinette et Harana, qui m'ont beaucoup aidée et engueulée sur ce chapitre lol !**

**Allez, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 4: Regarde ce que l'amour nous a apporté**

- Bon, on ne panique pas ! déclara Harry.

- C'est ça, ne paniquons pas, fit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Après tout, ce ne sont que des zombies affamés de chair humaine et beaucoup plus puissants que de simples êtres humains, pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Tu en prends cinquante, je prends le reste, et quand on a fini on ira faire leur fête à tous les esprits du mal aux alentours.

Harry admira intérieurement la faculté de son ami à toujours garder son sens de l'humour, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'Inferi rassemblés au même endroit, constata-t-il. Même le feu ne servira à rien contre autant d'ennemis.

- Alors, tu proposes quoi ?

Des bruits sourds s'élevèrent de l'extérieur. Un visage particulièrement putréfié se colla à la vitre de la cabane, et les observa d'un air affamé. Une main tout aussi moisie frappa violemment le carreau. Les autres Inferi s'étaient attelés à démolir la porte, qui ne résisterait pas longtemps à leurs assauts. Harry et Ron reculèrent dans le fond de la cabane, baguettes en main, conscients qu'elles ne leur serviraient pas à grand-chose vu le nombre de cadavres à affronter.

- Une idée… vite, une idée ! grommela Harry, ne voyant aucun issue.

- Oui et tu as intérêt à te presser ! le poussa Ron, ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout à se concentrer.

Harry avait déjà rencontré des Inferi à plusieurs reprises, la plus mémorable étant la traversée du lac en compagnie de Dumbledore, trois ans plus tôt. A ce moment-là, Voldemort avait laissé une barque lui permettant de revenir chercher l'Horcruxe, le cas échéant. Barque qui leur avait servi, à Dumbledore et à lui, à éviter les Inferi confinés dans le lac. Mais à présent, la situation était différente : pas de barque pour les protéger.

- Voldemort devait pourtant revenir ici de temps en temps, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et dans ce cas, il aurait laissé un moyen de sortir, lui-même n'étant certainement pas capable de contenir autant de monstres à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Ron, d'une voix bien plus perchée qu'à l'habitude.

Harry s'efforça de réfléchir dans cette direction. Il lui paraissait impensable que Voldemort n'ait jamais envisagé de devoir venir rechercher l'Horcruxe, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il était toujours à sa place. Il l'avait prouvé en laissant la barque dans la grotte où était caché le faux médaillon de Serpentard. Il devait donc forcément y avoir un moyen de sortir de cette cabane sans être inquiété par les morts-vivants.

- Il faut qu'on cherche une autre sortie Ron ! lui cria-t-il. Dans le plafond, ou bien dans le sol !

Des bruits leur parvenant d'au-dessus d'eux leur indiquèrent que les Inferi avaient investi le toit de la petite cabane. L'issue de secours ne devait donc pas être de ce côté-là. Ron comprit lui aussi que la dernière solution était une trappe dans le sol. Il inspecta minutieusement chaque centimètre carré du plancher, pendant que Harry envoyait des _Alohomora_ tout autour d'eux.

- Ça doit être là ! s'énerva-t-il. Je suis sûr que ça doit être là !

Au moment où ils allaient renoncer, Harry vit que l'un de ses sorts avait rebondi curieusement sur le parquet. Le coeur battant à toute allure, il se précipita vers l'endroit en question, et évita de justesse un bras en pleine décomposition qui venait de casser la vitre de la fenêtre et essayait de l'attraper. Ron envoya un jet de flammes en direction de l'extérieur, ce qui repoussa momentanément l'agresseur, et rejoint Harry qui s'était accroupi à côté d'un fauteuil à bascule.

Un vieux tapis miteux, d'une couleur incertaine, recouvrait le sol à cet endroit. Harry le retira d'un geste brusque, révélant une trappe clairement visible dans le plancher et une poignée en cuir. A l'extérieur, les Inferi se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. La cabane tremblait sous leurs assauts violents. Sans perdre une seconde, Harry lança un puissant Alohomora, et la trappe s'ouvrit avec un fracas assourdissant. Le bruit sembla exciter davantage les zombies, qui frappèrent de plus belle à la porte et sur les murs.

Tandis que Ron inspectait soigneusement ce qui se trouvait dans la trappe, Harry empoigna la coupe de Poufsouffle, qu'il avait laissée sur la table, et le rejoignit aussi vite.

- Ça a l'air sûr, commenta Ron, qui éclairait l'intérieur de la trappe. On dirait qu'il y a un tunnel là-dessous, ça doit sans doute mener vers la sortie. Mais ça n'empêchera pas les Inferi de nous suivre.

Si les zombies investissaient la cabane, ils ne mettraient sans doute pas longtemps à découvrir la trappe. Et si la sortie du tunnel était loin d'ici, Ron et Harry n'auraient aucune chance de s'échapper.

- J'y ai pensé, fit-il pointant sa baguette vers le vieux fauteuil branlant qui était à côté de la trappe. _Ignis Eruptio Temporis_ !

Le fauteuil devint rouge sang. Harry venait de créer une bombe à retardement, qui exploserait dans exactement trente secondes et dévasterait la cabane ainsi que tous les Inferi aux alentours.

- Vite ! cria Harry à Ron. Descends le premier !

Ron, qui avait immédiatement reconnu le sortilège qu'Hermione leur avait enseigné quelques mois auparavant, se précipita dans le tunnel. Harry le suivit aussi rapidement et referma la trappe d'un claquement sec. Les anciens Gryffondor se mirent alors à courir comme des dératés, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'explosion.

Quand celle-ci se fit entendre, la terre trembla littéralement tout autour d'eux. Harry crut un moment y être allé trop fort, et craint qu'ils ne soient tous les deux ensevelis, mais le tunnel tint bon. Les vibrations finirent par s'estomper, et ils purent s'arrêter.

- Bien joué, le coup de la bombe ! s'exclama Ron, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Mais la prochaine fois, laisse-nous au moins une minute !

- J'y penserai, répondit Harry, qui n'était pas en meilleur état.

Il regarda la coupe de Poufsouffle, qui était enfin en leur possession après toutes ces années de recherches, et remercia silencieusement Hermione d'avoir autant insisté pour leur apprendre ce sort.

- Bon sang, j'espère que l'explosion aura exterminé tous ces monstres ! grogna Ron. Quand je pense que ce traître de Pettigrow nous a donné ce mot de passe sans même nous prévenir ! On aurait dû le laisser dans cette cabane avec ses copains les cadavres !

Harry approuva de la tête et mit la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de la fiole qui contenait le Mangemort pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais à son grand effroi, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

- Ron ! La fiole ! Pettigrow n'est plus là !

- Quoi ?

Fébrile, Harry fouilla ses autres poches et même la doublure de sa cape, sans succès. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Pettigrow n'était plus là.

- Harry, fit Ron dont le teint était devenu verdâtre, tu ne l'as quand même pas… _laissé_ ?

- Ne sois pas stupide ! lui répondit-il avec morgue. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé là-bas exprès ! La fiole a dû tomber quand j'ai pris ma baguette, ou peut-être quand cet Inferi a failli m'attraper.

Ron hocha la tête, toujours très pâle. Harry ressentait le même dégoût que lui, la même nausée. Retenir Pettigrow prisonnier était une chose, mais il n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner aux flammes de cette façon.

- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il s'en soit sorti ? murmura Ron, après un lourd silence.

Harry ne répondit pas. Sa vision se brouilla et il dut s'adosser à la paroi boueuse du tunnel. Queudver était mort ! Mort à cause de sa négligence ! Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Bien sûr, Pettigrow était le traître qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. C'était de sa faute si Sirius avait passé douze années de sa vie à Azkaban. Et Pettigrow avait assassiné Cédric Diggory, simplement parce qu'il était là le soir de la résurrection de Voldemort. Oui, l'ancien Maraudeur avait mille fois mérité de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais Harry s'était juré de ne jamais ressembler à ces survivants, assoiffés de vengeance, qui devenaient pires que les bourreaux. Il n'avait jamais voulu être responsable de la mort du Mangemort.

Ron s'assit lui aussi, un peu plus loin. Ses facultés d'empathie devaient lui permettre de savoir que Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre. Celui-ci était toujours un peu étonné, quand il voyait son ami faire preuve d'autant de tact, alors qu'auparavant il lui arrivait sans cesse de « mettre les pieds dans le plat ». Remus lui avait expliqué que ça arrivait parfois aux individus qui avaient un grand potentiel en Occlumancie : leur cerveau bloquait toute possibilité de sympathie avec l'esprit d'autrui, en attendant qu'ils soient prêts à assumer cette capacité.

Harry se demanda ce que Rogue aurait dit de Ron. Sans doute aurait-il ricané d'un Occlumens incapable de reconnaître son don. Mais Rogue n'avait jamais su qu'un de ses anciens élèves était devenu bien plus doué que lui dans ce domaine. Il était mort bien trop précipitamment, en ayant juste le temps d'envoyer une lettre. Une seule lettre, pour résumer une histoire sordide qui s'était terminée par sa mort.

Le Gryffondor se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour maussade de décembre, un an auparavant. Ron et Hermione se disputaient, comme à l'ordinaire, et lui-même venait une fois de plus de faire pleurer Ginny en la repoussant sans ménagement. L'ambiance dans la maison de Sirius était morose. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient plus que désespérés de n'avoir réussi à retrouver qu'un seul Horcruxe en deux ans. C'était au milieu de cette ambiance découragée qu'un des espions fraîchement recruté avait fait irruption, l'air totalement épouvanté.

- Ils l'ont… Ils l'ont…

Molly Weasley avait été la première à se précipiter vers le jeune homme, qui avait du mal à rester debout. C'était un loup-garou, mais malgré sa condition il avait toujours su rester jovial et calme.

- Elliot ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ta mission de reconnaissance a échoué ?

Mais ce que le lycanthrope avait à raconter était bien plus terrifiant que cela. En tant que loup-garou, il avait réussi à infiltrer une meute qui servait sous les ordres de Voldemort. Ce jour-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convié tous ses partisans à une réunion à Poudlard, dont il s'était emparé à peine deux mois après la mort de Dumbledore. La réunion s'était en fait avérée être une démonstration de torture. Et le supplicié n'était autre que Severus Rogue, coupable de haute trahison. Elliot avait difficilement retenu ses haut-le-cœur en racontant ce que l'ancien professeur avait subi. Pour finir, Voldemort l'avait cloué à moitié mort au portail de Poudlard, pour prévenir quiconque voulant le trahir du sort funeste qu'il réservait à ses ennemis. Rogue avait mis des heures à expirer.

L'Ordre du Phénix tout entier s'était réuni ce soir-là, pour rassembler toutes les nouvelles qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Personne ne parvenait à imaginer ce qu'avait pu faire Rogue pour être traité de la sorte. Tous pensaient que Voldemort le tenait en haute estime, lui le serviteur fidèle qui était parvenu à éliminer Dumbledore. Etait-ce possible qu'ils se soient tous trompés ? Quand, après une nuit de discussions, Harry était retourné dans sa chambre pour prendre un peu de repos, il avait découvert une chouette chevêche qui l'attendait patiemment à sa fenêtre. A sa patte étaient attachés deux parchemins. Le premier, court, ne contenait que quelques phrases :

_Severus Rogue a été tué parce qu'il a servi fidèlement Albus Dumbledore durant toutes ces années. Son dernier acte avant d'être démasqué a été d'ôter la vie à l'un des réceptacles de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a confié cette lettre, en me demandant de te la remettre le moment voulu. Fais-en bon usage._

_Death Opter_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce Death Opter lui écrivait. Son informateur lui paraissait avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout. Et Harry avait l'obscur sentiment de le connaître personnellement, même si ça lui paraissait impossible.

Le Gryffondor avait posé les yeux sur le second parchemin, beaucoup plus long, et avait senti que sa lecture allait bouleverser le cours de cette guerre.

_Potter,_

_Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que je suis déjà mort. Ne versez pas dans le mélodramatique en arguant que c'est bien fait pour moi, et lisez attentivement ce que je vais vous raconter._

_Cette histoire commence à Poudlard, bien avant que vous ne veniez au monde. J'étais un étudiant brillant, bien que peu sociable. Votre père et ses amis m'avaient pris en grippe, comme vous le savez, et mes années de collège n'étaient pas particulièrement heureuses de ce fait. Cependant, j'ai rencontré à Poudlard la personne la plus vivante et adorable qu'il m'ait été donné de fréquenter jusqu'à ce jour : Lily Evans. Je feignais de la détester mais son antipathie vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs et sa remarquable intelligence m'attiraient irrémédiablement. Si bien que j'ai fini par en tomber amoureux. Je suppose que vous êtes choqué par ces mots, Potter. Peu importe, cette lettre n'a pas pour but de préserver votre sens moral étriqué._

_Oui, j'aimais votre mère. Passionnément, malgré mes faux-semblants. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique, puisque – vous en êtes la preuve – elle a préféré se lier à l'insupportable et prétentieux James Potter. Après ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai rejoint les Mangemorts par dépit, accomplissant les tâches les plus ingrates à cause de mon sang à moitié moldu. Quand j'ai eu l'occasion de me distinguer, d'offrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres une information qui me ferait passer au premier plan, je n'ai pas hésité. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que je savais sur la Prophétie. Mais quand plus tard j'ai su que j'avais ainsi désigné Lily comme cible, je me suis enfin rendu compte de ce que j'étais devenu : un assassin, un bourreau… Un serviteur du mal._

_Alors je me suis tourné vers la seule personne qui était en mesure de m'offrir une seconde chance : Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci m'a offert de travailler pour lui, de réparer mes erreurs. J'ai ainsi permis à vos parents d'échapper à leur triste sort pendant plus d'un an. Mais c'était sans compter la trahison d'un ami de votre père. Ainsi, le 31 octobre 1981, Lily était tuée par celui que j'appelais mon Maître._

_J'ai failli en devenir fou. Cependant, encore une fois, Dumbledore était là pour moi, insistant sur le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était certainement pas mort et que je me devais de protéger l'enfant de Lily… Vous… Vous qui ressembliez de manière tellement agaçante à votre père, et de manière tellement douloureuse à votre mère._

_Je vous ai toujours détesté, croyez-le bien, mais j'ai toujours accompli mon devoir durant vos années à Poudlard. C'est alors que tout a commencé à dégénérer. J'ai dû faire une promesse, un Serment Inviolable, pour protéger un enfant d'une mission beaucoup trop ignoble pour lui. Drago Malefoy devait tuer Albus Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas le choix, je savais bien qu'il en était incapable et… Croyez-le ou non, peu m'importe de là où je suis maintenant : Dumbledore m'avait ordonné de lui jeter l'Avada Kedavra. J'ai tenté de protester, de l'en dissuader, mais il m'avait rétorqué que je n'avais pas le choix et m'avait à son tour fait promettre d'accomplir cette mission jusqu'au bout._

_Alors, après avoir assassiné la seule personne qui ait jamais cru en moi, j'ai repris ma place parmi les Mangemorts, auréolé de gloire. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes. Je sais que le journal intime de Jedusor en était un. Je sais aussi que depuis lors, la bague des Gaunt et le médaillon de Serpentard ont été détruits. J'espère que ma mort vous aura libéré d'un autre Horcruxe : Nagini. Ces deux dernières années, j'ai fait des recherches sur cet infâme serpent. J'ai depuis ce soir entrepris de l'empoisonner jour après jour, puisque c'est le seul moyen d'annihiler cette créature. Dans un mois, vraisemblablement, Nagini sera mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura alors découvert ma trahison et vous aurez ma lettre entre les mains. Il vous restera donc la coupe de Poufsouffle avant de vous attaquer à l'Horcruxe le plus inaccessible. Celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres garde en permanence sur lui : le pendentif de Serdaigle._

_Je ne vous cache pas qu'il sera pratiquement impossible à atteindre, d'autant plus que seul un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle pourra en réclamer la propriété. Mais il faut impérativement que vous le détruisiez avant de vous attaquer à votre ennemi. Car non seulement cet Horcruxe le garde en vie, mais si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvient à le passer au cou d'un descendant de Serdaigle, alors son pouvoir sera sans limite._

_Prenez garde, Potter. Quand vous aurez détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle, vous ne serez plus très loin de l'affrontement final._

_Puissiez-vous un jour me considérer autrement que comme un lâche._

_Severus Rogue_

Les jours qui avaient suivi cette nuit-là étaient passés comme dans un brouillard. Il avait parlé de Nagini, ainsi que de l'Horcruxe de Serdaigle aux autres membres de l'Ordre, mais avait caché à tout le monde les révélations si personnelles sur sa mère. Il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans une dépression qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ses doutes, sa culpabilité après la mort de Dumbledore, tout avait ressurgi et menaçaient le fragile équilibre mental qu'il s'était forgé depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

Il déprimerait sans doute encore si Ginny n'avait pas été là, à ses côtés. Tendre, gentille, affectueuse Ginny, qu'il n'avait cessé de repousser pendant deux ans. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir qu'il change d'avis, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, alors que lui-même faisait semblant d'être froid et insensible. Parce que c'était plus facile. Parce qu'il pensait la protéger. Mais toutes ces fausses excuses lui étaient apparues comme déplacées après la lecture des derniers mots de Rogue.

Ginny l'avait rejoint un soir, dans le grenier où il s'était réfugié. Elle ne l'avait pas supplié, ni menacé, elle n'avait pas pleuré ni même tenté de plaisanter. Elle s'était juste assise à côté de lui, en silence, pendant des heures. Le soir suivant, elle avait recommencé le même manège. Et les jours d'après également. Jusqu'à ce que Harry parvienne enfin à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse extirper sa colère et sa peine contre Rogue, contre Dumbledore et surtout contre lui-même. Et elle avait compris. Elle l'avait doucement pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé, tout en le sermonnant :

- Harry Potter, quand vas-tu cesser de garder le moindre de tes sentiments pour toi ?

Alors, elle l'avait embrassé, de façon timide d'abord, puis plus assurée. Ce baiser l'avait pratiquement rendu fou de désir. Il s'était enfin aperçu qu'elle lui avait manqué à en mourir. Sa peau laiteuse, son parfum fruité et ses formes gracieuses, tout lui avait cruellement manqué. Et ce soir-là, dans ce grenier sale et sombre, ils avaient fait l'amour. Une rencontre charnelle en temps de guerre, deux âmes soeurs qui s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Depuis, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne laisser rien ni personne les séparer, pas même la mort.

Harry avait plus que jamais envie de voir Ginny en ce moment. Elle qui savait si bien le rassurer, qui l'aidait à vivre en paix avec sa conscience. Elle lui dirait sûrement que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Pettigrow était mort. Et bien que tous les deux sauraient que c'était faux, il se serait senti mieux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, fit Ron d'un ton ferme, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Tu lis dans mon esprit, ou quoi ? répliqua Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Ron, en haussant les épaules. Tu sais très bien que je ne me permettrais jamais de lire des pensées. Je te connais, c'est tout. Je sais que tu culpabilises à propos de Pettigrow et que tu devrais attendre d'être rentré à la maison pour ça. Ginny te consolera bien mieux que moi.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Oui, son meilleur ami le connaissait décidément très bien.

- Tu as raison.

- Bon, allez, il faut qu'on y aille. Il ne faut pas traîner dans les parages, au cas où quelques Inferi auraient eu la mauvaise idée de ne pas être détruits. Sortons de ce tunnel moisi.

Les deux amis se remirent en route d'un pas rapide. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils aperçurent enfin la sortie du tunnel, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Le paysage enneigé leur fit mal aux yeux après tout ce temps passé dans l'obscurité, mais ils se sentirent soulagés de retrouver la lumière du jour.

- Alors, demanda Ron, on rentre ?

Harry repensa aux dernières recherches qu'Hermione avait effectuées sur la coupe de Poufsouffle. Celle-ci ne pouvait apparemment être détruite que par une coulée de lave en fusion, du même type que celle dans laquelle Helga Poufsouffle l'avait coulée. **(1)**

- Non, on ne rentre pas, décida-t-il. Nous allons en Sicile.

L'Etna était le volcan le plus actif d'Europe. C'était l'endroit parfait pour détruire l'Horcruxe. **(2)**

- Euh… Harry… hésita Ron. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas transplaner avec un Horcruxe ? Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as essayé de le faire avec le médaillon de Serpentard ?

- Je sais, j'ai été désartibulé parce que l'Horcruxe ne pouvait pas voyager par ce moyen, ni aucun autre moyen magique. Mais ça ne fait rien, nous allons marcher.

Ce dernier ouvrit grands les yeux, comme si Harry débloquait :

- Marcher ! Oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est bon pour la santé de marcher après tout ! Il parait que le dos et les articulations se portent mieux après plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de marche.

- Allez, on y va, Ron.

- En plus j'ai quelques kilos à perdre, alors marcher jusqu'en Italie me fera du bien. On ne fait jamais assez de sport, je l'ai toujours dit. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si la mer entre nos deux pays pouvait nous arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Non c'est parfait, rejoindre la Sicile à pied, c'est une idée fantasti… HEY, ATTENDS-MOI !

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione attrapa un carré de chocolat dans sa réserve personnelle et mordit dedans avec vigueur. Pleurer de tout son saoul lui avait donné faim et le goût amer du chocolat noir avait le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place.

Comme après chaque crise de larmes, elle se sentait vidée. La Gryffondor n'était pourtant pas du genre à pleurer à tout bout de champ. Généralement, elle se retenait sans peine, préférant l'action à l'apitoiement. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Mille fois elle s'était posé les questions aussi banales que stériles telles que : pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de lui ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime toujours ? Comment on en est arrivés là ? Mais aucune d'elles ne trouvait de réponse satisfaisante.

Ron était sans nul doute la première personne à l'avoir faite pleurer à Poudlard, et c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait passé parfois des nuits entières à sangloter. Comme ce fameux soir où elle l'avait vu en compagnie de Lavande Brown, et où elle avait tellement pleuré dans les toilettes de la salle de bain des préfets qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Oh bien sûr, dans la liste-des-garçons-ayant-fait-pleurer-Hermione-Granger, on devait aussi compter Drago Malefoy. Ses injures aussi vicieuses que réellement méchantes lui avaient plus d'une fois fait perdre son sang froid. Mais elle avait toujours réussi jusqu'alors à le cacher à cet exécrable Serpentard et s'était contentée de se laisser aller à l'abri de ses draps.

Oui, tout le monde pensait qu'Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de fort et de solide, pas du genre à pleurnicher pour un rien. Et voilà que la personne la plus détestable au monde venait d'être témoin de l'explosion de cette façade qu'elle s'était lentement forgée.

Cette perspective n'avait rien de réjouissant. Elle croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa tablette et contempla pensivement le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'oeil. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur, et en déduisit que Malefoy devait s'être recouché. Tant mieux. Elle ne tenait pas à le revoir, pas tout de suite. En tant que Médicomage, elle se devait de surveiller son patient, mais ce soir elle n'en avait pas la force. De toute façon, il avait reçu les soins nécessaires et ce dont il avait le plus besoin, c'était de repos. Demain, elle aviserait.

La nuit était pratiquement tombée, à présent. De sa fenêtre, Hermione apercevait les éclairages publics des moldus qui s'allumaient peu à peu. La neige était plus que jamais présente, à se demander si elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment. Heureusement, le froid ne s'engouffrait pas dans la maison, sinon ils auraient tous finis congelés.

Alors qu'elle déballait une nouvelle tablette de "Plus noir que ça tu meurs", elle aperçut soudain une silhouette indistincte se découpant dans le ciel. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et reconnut la forme d'un hibou qui venait vers elle. Celui-ci arriva bientôt à la hauteur de la vitre, et donna un coup de bec pour qu'Hermione le fasse entrer. Elle s'exécuta et laissa passer l'oiseau, accompagné d'un vent glacial et de quelques flocons qui étaient toujours accrochés à son plumage.

Le hibou petit-duc s'ébroua avec vigueur, puis tendit rapidement la patte, où était accroché un parchemin. Hermione le détacha et donna au volatile un morceau de pain pour le remercier, puis elle ouvrit la lettre :

_Hermione,_

_Je m'adresse à vous car je sais que vous êtes assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que je vais vous confier. Je sens que la fin est proche. L'Elu devra bientôt affronter le descendant de Salazar Serpentard._

_Mais avant ça, vous devrez savoir ce qui vous a mené là. Vous devrez apprendre mes plus grands secrets, si vous espérez un jour pouvoir contrer ma magie. Si vous voulez détruire mon pendentif, il faudra m'écouter._

_Etes-vous prête à connaître mon histoire ?_

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

- C'est… c'est… balbutia Hermione. C'est une blague !

Elle scruta le parchemin à la recherche d'un hypothétique "On t'a bien eue !" des jumeaux Weasley, ou d'un "Que tu es naïve !" de Ginny, mais apparemment personne ne tenait à revendiquer cette blague douteuse.

Passablement énervée, elle retourna le parchemin, et écrivit :

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous inventez de telles sottises, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Rowena Serdaigle est morte il y a mille ans et son histoire est déjà connue de tous ! Veuillez ne plus m'importuner avec vos blagues !_

_Hermione Granger_

Elle le roula et le rattacha à la patte du hibou qui parut désolé de devoir retourner si vite dans le froid et l'hiver.

Une fois l'oiseau envolé, Hermione respira un grand coup et décida de s'octroyer une tablette de chocolat supplémentaire. Elle détestait qu'on la fasse tourner en bourrique et avait bien besoin de se changer les idées. Une heure plus tard, après une bonne douche et quelques pages de son manuel de neurologie magique, elle s'était endormie.

Ce fut Ginny qui la réveilla, beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, lui sembla-t-il.

- Hermione !

- Coâ ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

- C'est Malefoy ! Il ne va pas bien du tout !

- Hein ? fit-elle en se relevant vivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny d'une voix pressée, mais ça a l'air grave ! Il a des convulsions ! Viens vite !

La tête encore bourdonnante de cauchemars concernant Ron, Rowena Serdaigle et un hibou moqueur, elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. Puis, son instinct de Médicomage reprit le dessus et elle cria :

- J'arrive !

* * *

**(1) Je l'avoue, ceci est une odieuse référence à la plus grande œuvre de tous les temps : le Seigneur des Anneaux, de J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**(2) La Sicile étant mes origines et l'Etna le seul volcan que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, j'ai choisi ce moyen commode de remplacer « La Montagne du Destin ».**

* * *

**On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre. J'ai voulu que cette histoire soit un peu plus compliquée qu'une histoire d'amour et les Horcruxes m'intéressaient beaucoup, alors j'ai imaginé cette intrigue. Dans la lettre de Rogue, vous avez un petit clin d'œil à mon histoire La Pensine, où j'explique qu'il était amoureux de Lily. J'ai conscience que cette hypothèse a été très utilisée, mais j'y crois fermement !**

**Voilà, je ne peux pas vous promettre une suite rapide (je sais, avec une fin comme ça, c'est sadique de vous faire attendre !). On est maintenant en mai, il me reste 5 semaines pour finir mon mémoire et ensuite je serai en examens. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles d'ici fin juin. Désolée, je fais vraiment tout mon possible (et c'est pas asséééééééééééé ouiiiiin !)**

**En tous cas, laissez-moi des reviews, ça m'encourage à écrire et ça me remonte le moral quand je déprime ! Please !**

**Bisous !**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	5. Tu saignes pour te rappeler

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire quoi, elle est encore vivante celle-là ? Effectivement, je respire et je tapote encore sur mon petit ordi. Mais alors, pourquoi n'ais-je pas posté en juin comme promis ? C'est simple, par manque de temps. En effet, je déménage en Suisse dans 2 jours, ce qui fait que j'ai passé le dernier mois à courir ! Je suis affreusement désolée de ces délais impardonnables. D'autant plus que je n'ai plus touché à cette histoire depuis longtemps donc je ne peux pas vous garantir que les chapitres suivants arriveront plus vite. Néanmoins, je répète ma promesse de terminer cette histoire !**

**Résumé de ce qui s'est passé précédemment: Hermione, en sa qualité de Médicomage, continue de soigner Drago, blessé par deux Mangemorts. Cependant, ils finissent par se disputer à propos de Ron. Hermione le prend très mal et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, laissant son malade seul. Là, elle reçoit une lettre de la prétendue Rowena Serdaigle, qui veut lui raconter l'histoire de sa vie, mais n'accorde pas d'attention à ce qu'elle pense être une blague. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry parviennent à échapper aux zombies qui gardent la Coupe de Poufsouffle et partent en Sicile pour détruire cette dernière. Il ne reste donc plus qu'un seul Horcruxe le pendentif de Serdaigle.**

**Mes remerciements vont comme d'habitude à Lupi et Harana, mes correctrices adorées ! Et aussi à vous, lecteurs, qui me laissez toujours des petits mots d'encouragements ! Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu personnellement à ceux inscrits sur feufeu et par le blog pour les anonymes !**

**Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, le chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin !**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 5****: Tu saignes pour te rappeler que tu es en vie**

Hermione observa attentivement son patient, toujours endormi. Elle avait fait apparaître un fauteuil confortable à côté du lit, pour ne jamais perdre de vue Malefoy. La nuit précédente, elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir arrêter ses convulsions. A chaque sort qu'elle lançait, à chaque potion qu'elle lui injectait, l'état du Serpentard empirait. Et puis, elle avait compris.

- Tu crois qu'il aura des séquelles ? demanda Ginny, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- On ne peut pas en être sûres, répondit Hermione. Espérons qu'il se réveille aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait plus de vingt heures que Malefoy était plongé dans un coma profond. Parfois, il s'agitait dans son sommeil, comme s'il faisait des cauchemars particulièrement violents. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Hermione n'osait pas trop le secouer, de peur que les convulsions reprennent. Alors, Ginny, Molly et elles s'étaient relayées pour le surveiller.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse développer une allergie à la magie, commenta Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules:

- Je sais que c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois à Sainte-Mangouste. Les grands blessés reçoivent des doses massives de sorts et de potions, alors s'ils ont déjà une sensibilité prononcée à la magie, il y a un risque pour leur santé.

- Mais comment sait-on si on a une sensibilité à la magie?

- J'ai lu dans « La Médicomagie et ses défauts » que les personnes qui auraient subi plusieurs opérations magiques dans leur enfance, ou qui auraient usé de leur puissance trop tôt sont plus exposées. Il en va de même pour les enfants qui ont été élevés à coups de sorts punitifs.

- Oh... fit Ginny, en jetant un regard rempli de pitié sur le jeune homme endormi. Tu crois que Lucius Malefoy le torturait?

- D'après ce que je sais de ce cinglé, c'est possible. Mais peut-être que Malefoy a simplement été opéré à cinq ans par un Médicomage qui a un peu trop forcé sur les doses de magie.

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais Hermione savait qu'elle aussi pensait que ce scénario était bien moins crédible que les tortures infligées par Lucius.

- En tous cas, heureusement que nous avons arrêté de lui jeter des sorts: un peu plus, et nous l'aurions tué! affirma Hermione. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis passée à côté des symptômes!

A vrai dire, elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Si elle avait laissé ses ressentiments de côté et avait examiné le Serpentard avant qu'il ne se couche, alors elle aurait pu déceler le problème. Leur dispute n'aurait jamais dû la détourner de ses obligations.

- Hermione, enfin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir! protesta Ginny. Et puis c'est de ma faute si sa crise a commencé! Il se plaignait d'avoir un peu de fièvre, et je lui ai bêtement jeté un sort de Fraîcheur. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a commencé à convulser...

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la coupa Hermione. Tu n'es pas Médicomage, alors ne te blâmes pas!

- Et toi tu n'as pas la magie infuse, rétorqua Ginny. L'erreur est humaine, alors je te propose d'arrêter de nous flageller pour cette faute et d'essayer de réveiller le prince des Serpentard!

Hermione éclata d'un rire teinté de soulagement:

- Tu as vraiment de ces expressions, parfois! Donc je suppose que tu te dévoues pour réveiller notre prince d'un baiser?

Ginny rit à son tour:

- Oh je ne pense pas, sinon un dragon nommé Harry aura tôt fait de dévorer le prince! Vas-y, toi!

Hermione allait répliquer, quand une voix rauque s'éleva:

- Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis réveillé.

Hermione se retint de pousser une exclamation de joie à la vue de son patient, les yeux ouverts, et regardant dans leur direction.

- Malefoy! Comment te sens-tu?

Celui-ci secoua un peu la tête, hagard:

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir combattu un troupeau d'hippogriffes à mains nues. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, elle posa la main sur le front du jeune homme pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de température. Sa peau lui parut anormalement chaude, ce qui inquiéta la Médicomage. Elle étendit donc le bras vers la table de nuit et attrapa un thermomètre à mercure.

- Ouvre la bouche, fit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Son patient obtempéra, et elle lui mit le thermomètre dans la bouche.

- Qu'eche que chest que cha? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Un thermomètre, expliqua Hermione. Ca sert à voir si tu fais de la fièvre. Tu dois le garder une minute en bouche.

- Cha irait plus vite chi tu utilichais un chort de Température!

- Je ne peux pas utiliser de sort sur toi. Et cesse de parler le temps que je vérifie si tu as de la fièvre. Après, je t'expliquerai tout.

Le Serpentard, encore trop faible pour se rebeller, se tint coi pendant les soixante secondes nécessaires. Hermione reprit le thermomètre et serra les lèvres en le lisant: 38 degrés Celsius.

- Ginny, fit-elle en se tournant vers son amie qui était restée en retrait, j'ai besoin que tu ailles dans une pharmacie moldue. Il y en a une à deux rues d'ici, juste avant l'école primaire. Il me faut des médicaments.

Elle attrapa un bout de papier quelconque qu'elle métamorphosa pour qu'il ressemble à une ordonnance. Elle nota, d'une écriture pratiquement illisible caractéristique des médecins moldus, plusieurs noms de médicaments qui feraient baisser la fièvre de Malefoy et qui soigneraient ses blessures. Enfin, elle signa "Agathe Jeckill" **(1)**, le nom que les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste utilisaient lorsqu'ils voulaient se procurer des médicaments non magiques. Pour que les pharmaciens moldus ne se doutent de rien, il avait en effet fallu créer un médecin reconnu par l'État et dont le nom pouvait être au besoin vérifié, si jamais un moldu avait des doutes.

- Tiens, donne-leur ça, fit-elle en tendant l'ordonnance à Ginny. Tous les médicaments dont j'ai besoin y sont notés.

- Parfait, j'y vais tout de suite, lança Ginny en s'éloignant.

Hermione se retrouva ainsi toute seule avec Malefoy, ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise. Leur dispute était encore très présente dans son esprit, même si la santé du Serpentard la préoccupait énormément. Ce fut ce dernier qui entama la discussion:

- Alors, fit-il d'une voix calme, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La médicomage se frotta les mains quelques secondes, avant d'expliquer:

- Tu as fait une sorte d'overdose de magie. A cause de tes blessures, nous avons dû te jeter des sorts puissants et te soigner avec des potions très concentrées. Je pense que tu n'as pas supporté cet amoncellement de magie et que tu as eu une réaction allergique, qui a provoqué des convulsions violentes. Nous avons pu les stopper et annuler tous les sorts qui agissaient sur toi, mais j'ai bien cru que les convulsions t'avaient abîmé le cerveau et que tu resterais dans le coma.

Il ne montra aucun trouble pendant qu'elle lui parlait de son état, et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Cela la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

- Le risque de réaction allergique est-il permanent? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est temporaire, même si tu auras toujours une grande sensibilité aux doses de magie qui te sont appliquées. Pour l'instant, je vais soigner tes blessures et ta fièvre à la manière moldue.

Hermione tentait de paraître la plus professionnelle possible, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder un ton neutre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait failli perdre un patient, mais ici elle avait fait une erreur de diagnostic qui aurait pu se révéler fatale.

Malefoy paraissait détendu, comme si son passage à deux doigts d'un coma irréversible n'était qu'un rêve. Hermione s'aperçut également, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie, qu'il avait l'air plus vieux. Moins enfantin en tout cas. Elle avait vu grandir Ron et Harry, mais elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point ils avaient tous changé en trois ans. A l'âge de 20 ans, Drago Malefoy avait déjà l'allure d'un homme, avec sa barbe naissante et ses joues creusées. Il était moins maigre que dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Il paraissait moins fragile, aussi. Tout un tas de détails qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, trop occupée à le soigner.

- Ça durera combien de temps? demanda-t-il alors.

- Difficile à dire, bredouilla-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées. Étant donné que je suis obligée de traiter ta blessure dans le dos avec la potion aux larmes de phénix malgré le risque d'une nouvelle overdose, je dois continuer à te surveiller en permanence. Cette blessure est trop sérieuse pour être soignée avec des médicaments moldus, alors le risque d'allergie sera encore présent pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Donc, conclut-il avec un sourire qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à interpréter, tu m'as encore sur les bras pour un bon moment.

- On dirait bien, répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Un silence assez inconfortable pour Hermione s'installa dans la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'excuser d'avoir fait passer ses griefs avant son devoir de Médicomage, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes. Elle ne voulait pas s'aplatir devant Malefoy, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'à l'avenir, elle le traiterait comme n'importe quel autre de ses patients.

Au moment où elle se décidait à parler, elle fut devancée par le jeune homme:

- Je m'excuse, dit-il platement.

- Hein? fut la seul réponse qu'elle parvint à émettre.

- Désolé de t'avoir énervée hier, fit-il d'un ton parfaitement calme. J'ai conscience que ça t'a empêchée de faire correctement ton boulot de guérisseuse et j'ai failli y passer à cause de cette dispute.

- Oh...

Hermione était totalement soufflée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Malefoy s'excuser de son plein gré, encore moins d'une faute pour laquelle sa culpabilité était discutable.

- Mais, continua-t-il, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Weasley.

- Ça m'aurait étonnée, marmonna Hermione subitement redescendue sur terre.

Malefoy secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas fini.

- Je continue de penser que Weasley a toujours été un boulet accroché à ta jambe et que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne doives plus le traîner constamment derrière toi. Je comprends que tu aies souffert de votre rupture, mais plus vite tu auras compris que c'était inévitable, plus vite tu t'en remettras.

Bien que le discours du Serpentard l'irritait au plus au point, Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle partageait son avis sur un point: la rupture était inévitable. Mais jamais elle n'avait considéré Ron comme un boulet!

- Bien, fit-elle avec humeur, je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis. Alors je te prierai d'éviter le sujet à l'avenir, si tu veux que je continue à te soigner.

- Comme tu veux, fit Malefoy d'un ton conciliant. Tu connais mon avis, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Bien, répéta-t-elle, un peu surprise qu'il abandonne le combat aussi facilement.

Mais peut-être n'y avait-il de combat que dans sa tête?

°oOo°

Hermione eut beaucoup de travail dans les jours qui suivirent. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient été blessés dans un raid contre des géants, qui faisaient des dégâts dans le port de Plymouth. Ensuite, il y avait eu la Pleine Lune, et son lot de potions Tue-Loup à distribuer. Depuis trois ans, Rémus avait réussi à recruter une dizaine de loups-garous qui espionnaient pour l'Ordre dans leurs meutes respectives en échange de leur rasade de potion tous les mois.

Préparer plusieurs chaudrons de potion Tue-Loup tous les mois était devenu extrêmement contraignant, aussi avait-elle entrepris depuis quelques mois la formation d'un jeune loup-garou, Elliot, qui l'assistait dans sa tâche. Elliot avait à peine un an de moins qu'elle et avait fait sa scolarité dans la maison Serdaigle jusqu'à la fermeture de Poudlard. Il était doué en potions, et Hermione ne doutait pas que d'ici quelques pleines lunes, il serait à même de se débrouiller tout seul. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer avant.

Et bien sûr, Hermione devait s'occuper de son patient le plus fragile, confiné dans l'ancienne chambre de Mrs Black pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner son existence. Malefoy avait fait preuve, à son grand étonnement, d'une bonne volonté exemplaire. Il ne protestait pas quand il devait avaler divers cachets ou solutions. Il ne cherchait pas à sortir quand d'autres malades étaient présents dans l'infirmerie, et ne boudait même pas quand elle l'obligeait à rester dans son lit en disant qu'il était encore trop faible pour marcher. En fait, il se comportait comme le patient idéal.

Comme convenu, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de Ron. Malefoy avait insisté pour qu'Hermione déjeune ou dîne régulièrement en sa compagnie, comme elle l'avait fait le jour de son réveil. Ces repas, tendus au départ, étaient devenus plus conviviaux. Ils évitaient les sujets qui fâchent, parlant la plupart du temps de potions, de botanique ou de sortilèges. Hermione commençait doucement à s'habituer à la conversation de cet homme poli, qui était si différent du garçon insupportable qu'elle avait connu.

Elle essayait aussi de ne pas tenir compte des regards qu'il lui lançait parfois, à mi-chemin entre le regret et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Elle supposait que lui aussi ressentait sa part de culpabilité à propos du passé, de Poudlard et certainement de Rogue. Il lui faisait parfois penser à Harry. Que se passerait-il lorsque les anciens ennemis se rencontreraient de nouveau? Hermione préférerait ne pas y penser.

Avec toutes ses responsabilités, elle avait pratiquement oublié la lettre de la prétendue Rowena Serdaigle. Ce fut donc avec étonnement qu'un matin, alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir de s'habiller, elle reçut une seconde lettre. Elle fut d'abord tentée de la déchirer, mais la curiosité se révéla être la plus forte et elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec hâte:

_Hermione,_

_Je comprends votre réponse et votre rejet. Néanmoins, il est de mon devoir de vous obliger à m'écouter. Rowena Serdaigle est certes morte il y a plus de mille ans, mais je suis le dépositaire de sa mémoire. Mon âme est entièrement liée au pendentif qui se trouve en la possession du descendant de Serpentard. Notre sort est lié, autant que sa destruction. Vous ne pourrez venir à bout de cet artefact que si vous m'accordez votre attention. Autrement, il continuera de préserver la vie du Mage Noir aussi longtemps que ce monde existera. Aussi, veuillez entendre mon histoire._

_Je suis née au Pays de Galles il y a exactement 1113 ans. Mes parents étaient des sorciers de haut rang, vivant dans un château immense au sommet du Mont Snowdown _**(2)**_. Ils étaient riches, influents, et asservissaient des centaines de vassaux moldus et sorciers. Ma mère est morte en couches, sans que les Médicomages de l'époque aient pu y faire quoi que ce fût. Ils expliquèrent à mon père que son enfant avait un tel potentiel magique que le corps de sa femme n'y avait pas survécu._

_Mon père choisit d'oublier sa douleur et de m'offrir la meilleure éducation qu'une sorcière ait jamais rêvé d'avoir. Des mages venus du monde entier m'enseignaient les sortilèges, la géographie, l'histoire, la métamorphose, la botanique, l'art des potions, et cela depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ma matière préférée était sans nul doute l'astronomie. Je passais des heures, perchée sur la plus haute tour du château à observer les étoiles en compagnie de mon professeur d'astronomie Al-Battani. _**(3)**

_Je progressais très vite et aimait apprendre. Mon père était extrêmement fier de moi et du pouvoir que j'accumulais. Le jour de mes 10 ans, il m'offrit un pendentif en or blanc, représentant une croix dont l'un des bras était plus long que les autres. Il m'expliqua que cette croix était le symbole de la crédulité excessive des moldus, prêts à adorer un sauveur qui était mort depuis des centaines d'années, et qu'il était normal que les sorciers comme lui et moi soient au-dessus de cette race primitive._

_Mais ces années de bonheur ne durèrent pas. Mon père était un seigneur dur et parfois cruel avec ses vassaux. Il avait reporté tout le chagrin dû à la mort de ma mère sur ses serviteurs et esclaves. Ses paysans se tuaient à la tâche et ne récoltaient que famine et oppression. Il y eut un soulèvement, soutenu par des sorciers issus de moldus. Mon père, malgré ses grands pouvoirs, ne put l'enrayer. Il fut assassiné sous mes yeux, alors que j'avais à peine 11 ans._

_Les insurgés voulurent me faire disparaître également, mais mon cher Maître Al-Battani s'interposa. C'était un sorcier assez peu doué en général, mais ses opposants hésitèrent quelques secondes devant son air terrifiant et ses robes exotiques. Il mit à profit cet instant de flottement et m'attrapa dans ses bras, avant de transplaner._

_Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une petite bourgade que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'apprit qu'elle s'appelait Pré-au-Lard et que nous étions à présent en Ecosse. Dans ce petit village qui ne payait pas de mine se trouvait la demeure d'une famille de sorciers de la haute société, dont le fils unique recevait lui aussi les enseignements de Maître Al-Battani. C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de la famille Serpentard, et de leur fils: Salazar._

_Voilà, Hermione, vous avez entre les mains la première partie de mon histoire. Je sais que vous avez fait des recherches sur mon passé, quand vous avez appris que l'un des Horcruxes que vous cherchiez à détruire était une de mes reliques. Vous pourrez aisément vérifier que je dis la vérité, et peut-être commencerez-vous à me croire._

_Je place tous mes espoirs en vous, Hermione._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

Hermione déglutit. Plusieurs fois. Le récit qu'elle venait de lire était sans nul doute le plus stupéfiant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Pas une seule seconde elle ne douta de la véracité des dires de l'auteur de la lettre. Elle-même avait déjà supposé que Rowena Serdaigle était née au Pays de Galles et qu'elle avait rencontré Salazar Serpentard avant les deux autres fondateurs. Elle s'était même fait la réflexion que son pendentif avait dû être un présent de longue date, car elle le portait sur chaque portrait qu'elle avait pu admirer. Mais elle voulait en savoir plus: qui était l'auteur de la lettre et qu'était devenue Rowena de ses 11 ans à la création de Poudlard? Alors, Hermione prit un morceau de parchemin où elle inscrivit:

_Dites-m'en plus, s'il vous plaît._

_Hermione Granger_

Elle accrocha le parchemin au hibou qui l'attendait patiemment sur le bord de la fenêtre. Celui-ci s'envola immédiatement et disparut dans le ciel matinal. Hermione rangea la lettre dans un tiroir qu'elle scella d'un sort puissant, puis elle décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Mais à peine fut-elle arrivée au bas des escaliers qu'elle entendit un grand remue-ménage:

- Harry!

C'était la voix de Ginny, qui débordait de joie.

- Tu m'as manqué, Gin'.

A n'en pas douter, c'était la voix profonde de Harry. Hermione se précipita dans le hall et vit Harry qui serrait Ginny dans ses bras, et Molly qui souriait de toutes ses dents. En la voyant, Harry s'écarta doucement de Ginny et se précipita vers elle.

- Hermione!

Il la prit également dans ses bras, apparemment heureux d'être de retour.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué! s'exclama Hermione, joyeuse.

Il arrivait rarement que Harry exprime sa joie de façon aussi démonstrative. Dans ces instants, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était presque _normal_.

- Harry, où est Ron? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Il a été un peu retardé. La destruction de la coupe de Poufsouffle a été un peu plus compliquée que prévue, alors il est resté en Sicile pour vérifier que les derniers détails étaient réglés. Il reviendra sans doute demain soir.

Hermione fut soulagée. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi dire à Ron, et quelques heures de répit ne seraient pas du luxe. Que dire à quelqu'un qui vous a laissée tomber juste avant de partir pour une mission où il aurait pu mourir?

- Alors, cette fois, c'est bien vrai? intervint Ginny. La coupe de Poufsouffle est détruite?

- Totalement! Je vous raconterai toute l'histoire quand je me serai un peu reposé et surtout quand je me serai rassasié! finit-il en rigolant.

Molly le prit au mot et disparut dans la cuisine, d'où s'élevèrent bientôt des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Alors, fit Harry en reprenant Ginny dans ses bras, quoi de neuf au QG de l'Ordre?

Ginny lança un regard à Hermione qui comprit tout de suite le message: mieux valait attendre un peu avant de parler de Malefoy à Harry.

- Oh, pas grand chose, répondit Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, et encore moins mentir à Harry. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux émeraude la scrutaient et parvenaient à isoler chaque duperie. D'ailleurs, ça ne manqua pas:

- Pas grand chose? fit-il d'un ton maintenant soupçonneux. Hermione, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. Que _vous_ me cachez quelque chose.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant l'incapacité de sa meilleure amie à cacher le moindre secret à Harry. Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défiler.

- Harry, dit-elle très vite, Malefoy est vivant et il est ici à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**(1) J'avoue, pour le nom du médecin, je ne me suis pas foulée! "Jeckill" vient évidement du livre "Docteur Jeckill et Mr Hyde". Quant à Agathe, je l'ai piqué dans un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps, où Agathe était le prénom d'emprunt d'un tueur en série.**

**(2) Le Mont Snowdon est le point culminant du pays de Galles, avec une hauteur de 1085 m (merci Wikipedia !)**

**(3) Le nom est d'origine arabe car ce sont les astronomes arabes qui ont relancé l'astronomie au neuvième siècle après JC, alors que ça faisait 7 siècles que cette science stagnait. Ils étaient bien plus avancés que nous à cette époque dans ce domaine. J'ai donc imaginé que Lord Serdaigle avait fait venir un professeur arabe pour sa fille. Al-Battani a réellement existé, puisqu'il était mathématicien et astronome, et qu'il était extrêmement reconnu à son époque.**

* * *

**Voici déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Il sert un peu de transition, et en même temps vous avez la première partie de l'histoire de Serdaigle. Drago est un peu plus calme dans ce chapitre, mais ça changera dans le suivant ! Vous verrez également la réaction de Harry quand il apprendra que son ancien ennemi est toujours vivant. Ça risque de ne pas être triste !**

**En tous cas, j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review et que vous ne me bouderez pas parce que je vous ai laissé longtemps seuls ! Je vais sans doute rester un mois sans avoir internet. J'en profiterai, si c'est possible, pour avancer dans les chapitres. Je ne peux donc pas, encore une fois, vous garantir que le prochain arrivera vite. Mais comme d'habitude, je ferai mon possible !**

**Bisous à tous, et encore merci de me suivre et de me remonter le moral avec vos encouragements !**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	6. Toutes les erreurs d'une vie

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voici enfin, après toutes les péripéties de mon déménagement en Suisse, le 6e chapitre d'Eternal Snow! En plus du manque de temps dû à mon déracinement et à mon nouveau boulot (ainsi, évidemment, qu'à la lecture du tome 7), j'ai dû aussi revoir totalement le déroulement de cette histoire pour y intégrer de nouvelles idées. Donc je suis assez fière de n'avoir mis "que" deux mois à publier lol.**

**Résumé des précédents épisodes: Hermione continue de soigner Drago, mais malgré cela son état est loin de s'améliorer. Après avoir reçu une lettre racontant l'enfance de Rowena Serdaigle, Hermione entend Harry rentrer au Square Grimmaurd. Elle ne parvient pas à lui cacher longtemps la présence de Drago. Rappelons également que Rogue est mort un an plus tôt en détruisant un horcruxe. Enfin, souvenez-vous que Harry a un informateur anonyme: Death Opter.**

**Je voudrais préciser que même si cette histoire reprend quelques révélations du tome 7, elles ne sont pas voulues. Ce sont simplement des théories qui me tenaient à coeur avant de lire Deathly Hallows. Depuis ma lecture, je n'ai pas changé d'un iota mes idées sur cette histoire, et bon nombre de détails et surtout de réactions de personnages diffèrent de leur destinée prévue par Mrs Rowling. **

**Un dernier mot je remercie tous mes lecteurs et en particulier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot au cours de ces derniers mois! Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu directement à ceux inscrits sur feufeu et par le biais de mon blog pour les autres.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis (je tiens compte que chaque commentaire que je reçois!)**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 6:**** Toutes les erreurs d'une vie**

Un léger courant d'air tira Drago de l'état léthargique dans lequel il se trouvait. Il frissonna et se pelotonna plus profondément dans les couvertures. Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là: sa fièvre ne cessait de gagner du terrain malgré les remèdes moldus qu'Hermione lui administrait. Il savait que cette dernière était bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Il allait mal, et elle ne parvenait pas à le guérir.

Mais malgré cette infection qui gagnait lentement tout son corps, Drago se sentait vivant. Il goûtait la saveur de l'existence pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il côtoyait Hermione, pouvait lui parler sans avoir besoin - la plupart du temps - de l'insulter. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé tout au long de sa sixième année à Poudlard.

Son obsession pour elle n'avait fait que s'accroître durant la dernière semaine. Il se rappelait de tout, de sa peau, de son odeur, de sa douceur et de son corps offert. De ces longues soirées seul dans la Salle sur Demande où il ne faisait que repenser à elle au lieu de se concentrer sur la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. Mille fois il s'était demandé pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé ce soir-là, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Pourquoi elle s'était abandonnée à lui, son ennemi de toujours.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Drago avait tout fait pour la rayer de ses pensées. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là et ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle n'en parle jamais à quiconque. Tout cela l'effrayait et le rendait malade. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des relations physiques. Son père avait tenu à l'éduquer sur ce point, en le présentant dès ses quinze ans à des dames "d'expérience". Cela faisait partie de l'apprentissage de tout noble destiné à assurer la lignée des Malefoy.

Alors pourquoi cette fois-là était-elle différente? Pourquoi Hermione lui avait-elle laissé cette empreinte indestructible? Peut-être parce que c'était interdit. Cet acte, qui auparavant n'avait jamais rien signifié d'autre qu'un assouvissement de ses désirs, était devenu un appel au secours.

Il savait que c'était la première fois pour elle, il l'avait ressenti tout au long de leur montée vers le plaisir. Il s'était découvert doux et attentionné, alors qu'il ne se connaissait qu'empressé et égoïste. Cela lui avait fait un choc. Et depuis, il se demandait inlassablement pourquoi elle lui avait fait ce cadeau charnel unique.

Le jeune homme repoussa ses couvertures avec une certaine rage. La fièvre provoquait des alternances de bouffées de chaleur et de frissons incontrôlables. Le médicament qu'il avait avalé la veille ne devait certainement plus agir. Fébrile, il attrapa son peignoir et se leva péniblement. Hermione avait laissé la boîte de comprimés sur la commode avec un verre d'eau, si jamais Drago en avait besoin pendant la nuit. Il en avala un, puis un deuxième pour faire bonne mesure. Ces pilules moldues n'agissaient jamais assez rapidement à son goût. Il voulut reposer le verre, mais celui-ci n'arriva jamais à destination.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et il vit Harry Potter qui se précipitait sur lui.

Il ne nota pas le bruit de verre cassé, pas plus que les mains de Potter qui se refermaient sur le col de son peignoir en le poussant par terre, ni même les cris féminins qui disaient de le lâcher. Il ne rencontra que les yeux d'Hermione, inquiets et coupables, tandis qu'elle ordonnait à Potter de laisser son patient. Il lui sourit imperceptiblement. La scène qui allait suivre était inévitable. Si c'était le prix à payer pour être auprès d'elle, il pouvait le supporter.

Potter agita sa main droite vers la porte et celle-ci se referma au nez et à la barbe des protestataires. Un déclic se fit entendre, verrouillant la serrure. Cette fois, c'était joué. Ils étaient seuls.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Harry attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers Malefoy. L'ancien Serpentard parut ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il avait les yeux toujours fixés vers la porte, où tambourinaient maintenant Ginny et Hermione.

- Pas la peine d'espérer, Malefoy, elles ne viendront pas à ton secours. C'est toi et moi maintenant!

Son ennemi daigna enfin lui lancer un regard haineux:

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Potter? Me frapper? Me torturer? Me tuer? Alors que je n'ai même pas une baguette pour me défendre? Je ne savais pas que la fourberie faisait partie des qualités des Gryffondor.

Harry raffermit sa prise sur le col de Malefoy avec sa main gauche et rapprocha dangereusement sa baguette du cou de celui-ci:

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Pettigrow.

Cela lui avait échappé. Un réflexe, parce qu'il voulait moucher Malefoy. Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé la mort du traître.

Une vague de nausée l'envahit, qui l'obligea à lâcher le Serpentard. Il devait se contrôler, ne plus agir comme un gamin. Il n'était plus à Poudlard, en train de rivaliser avec un autre gosse. Il était adulte. Jeune certes, mais avec de nombreuses responsabilités. Lorsqu'il avait pris la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry s'était promis de ne plus se laisser guider par ses émotions.

- Va t'asseoir sur le lit, ordonna-t-il à Malefoy en se relevant.

Son opposant n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier:

- Et si je refuse? le nargua-t-il.

- Alors je t'emballe dans un joli papier avec un noeud rose et je t'envoie en recommandé à Voldemort, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

Il détestait les interrogatoires, en particulier ceux qui le confrontaient à des individus aussi retors et habiles en paroles que Malefoy.

- Oh, c'est déjà Noël? se contenta de répondre le Serpentard d'un ton ironique.

Néanmoins, il s'exécuta en lâchant un gémissement sans doute dû à ses blessures qui paraissaient graves. Harry s'empara d'un chaise et s'y assit.

Il laissa s'installer le silence, inconfortable. Kingsley lui avait enseigné l'art de cuisiner les suspects: toujours avoir l'air sûr de soi, temporiser l'échange, garder la maîtrise de la conversation et s'arranger pour que la personne en face soit le plus mal à l'aise possible.

Voyant que le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air plus embarrassé que ça, Harry décida d'attaquer:

- Tout le monde t'a cru mort, en particulier ton maître. Comment est-ce possible?

- V... Voldemort n'est pas mon maître, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Comment as-tu fait croire à ta mort?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te révélerais mes petits secrets, Potter.

Évidemment, ça aurait étonné Harry que Malefoy coopère immédiatement.

- Tu préfères que je te fiche dehors en disant à tout le monde que tu es vivant? Ne me provoque pas Malefoy, tu n'es pas en position de faire ton malin.

Malefoy eut l'air de réfléchir, comme s'il jugeait de ce qu'il pouvait lâcher ou non.

- Severus Rogue m'a aidé. C'est lui qui a monté le plan et qui a menti à... au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le nom de Rogue résonna amèrement aux oreilles de Harry. Il se rappela à quel point il avait pu se tromper sur son ancien professeur. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Malefoy était lui aussi digne de confiance.

- Comment s'y est-il pris?

- Ça n'a pas été difficile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était légèrement... déçu par mon échec à assassiner le vieux fou...

- NE L'APPELLE PAS COMME CA! s'emporta Harry, avant de comprendre que c'était exactement le but de Malefoy.

Énervé contre lui-même, et encore plus par le sourire narquois du Serpentard, il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je devais recevoir la Marque si je réussissais ma mission. Au lieu de ça, on m'a confié des tâches particulièrement ingrates, bien loin de mon rang. Je devais faire disparaître les preuves après les meurtres de moldus, effacer la mémoire d'obscurs fonctionnaires du Ministère ou encore intercepter des conversations entre opposants notoires aux Mangemorts.

- Pauvre Malefoy, obligé d'effectuer des tâches de subalternes. Tes ancêtres ont dû se retourner dans leur tombe.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas le sarcasme.

- Les missions étaient de plus en plus dangereuses. Il a suffi à Rogue de m' en attribuer une et de prétendre qu'elle s'était mal passée. Que j'avais été tué dans la bataille par un sorcier rebelle. Rogue a monté les indices de toutes pièces et V... Voldemort n'y a vu que du feu.

Plusieurs questions fleurirent dans l'esprit de Harry. Malefoy était sans doute le seul à savoir que Rogue était de leur côté depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être que l'ancien maître des Potions s'était confié à son pupille?

- Pourquoi Rogue t'a-t-il aidé? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Pour la même raison qu'il a tué Dumbledore à ma place, répondit-il en changeant de position sur le lit. Parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à ma mère, celle de me protéger. Alors, quand il est devenu évident qu'on me confiait des tâches de plus en plus dangereuses et dégradantes, ma mère a rappelé à Rogue sa promesse. Un Serment Inviolable, tu saisis?

Le nom n'était pas du tout inconnu de Harry. Rogue en avait fait mention dans sa dernière lettre et Hermione avait passé des semaines à faire des recherches sur ce que pouvait bien être ce serment. Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose, mis à part que c'était un rituel de magie noire très ancien.

- Pas exactement, avoua-t-il. Aucun livre dont nous disposons ne nous a renseigné là-dessus.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira le Serpentard avec un air indéchiffrable. Et pourtant je suis sûr que Granger a dû dévorer tous les bouquins qui se rapportaient de près ou de loin à ce sujet.

Effectivement, Hermione n'avait pas failli à sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque. Elle avait écumé absolument tous les ouvrages qui faisaient référence à des promesses, des engagements et des serments. Elle y avait passé des semaines, en vain. Harry se souvenait qu'à cette période, Ron n'avait pas bien pris cet acharnement, qui le contraignait à passer si peu de temps avec sa petite amie. C'était à ce moment-là, un an auparavant, que tout avait commencé à dégénérer entre ses meilleurs amis.

En écoutant la Médicomage tambouriner comme une forcenée à la porte et menacer de la détruire à coup de baguette, il se dit que déjà à cette époque Hermione devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas entre elle et Ron. Et qu'elle s'était éloignée volontairement.

- Oui, apparemment c'est un truc que seuls les Mangemorts connaissent. Tu vas donc pouvoir m'éclairer.

- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, ronchonna-t-il en s'exécutant. Un Serment Inviolable est une promesse faite entre deux sorciers, qui se solde par la mort si l'un des deux rompt l'accord. Rogue serait mort s'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore à ma place. Et il devait également me protéger des punitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Donc il a mis sa couverture en danger... parce qu'il avait fait une promesse?

- Oui.

C'était tellement étonnant... Et en même temps, pas si difficile à croire. Rogue avait aimé la mère de Harry, il était devenu un espion à cause de cet amour. Un homme aussi fidèle au souvenir de Lily Evans pouvait fort bien s'être lié au destin d'un jeune homme qu'il devait protéger. Cela avait du sens.

- Et toi, pourquoi as-tu trahi Voldemort?

Le Serpentard hésita une fraction de seconde.

- Je te l'ai dit, il me faisait exécuter des missions de plus en plus dangereuses. J'y aurais laissé ma peau.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, Harry eut la certitude que Malefoy ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en affichant clairement son scepticisme. Après avoir passé toute une année à comploter en sachant que tu n'avais qu'un infime espoir de ne pas te faire tuer, tu as décidé que tu en avais assez! Quel étrange revirement de pensée!

Son vis-à-vis le regarda durement:

- Potter, même en essayant pendant plusieurs années tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ma façon de penser. Tu es bien trop primaire.

- Tu as raison, répliqua Harry, c'est pour ça que je vais attendre le retour de Ron et de sa faculté de Legilimens pour m'aiguiller.

Sa pique eut l'effet escompté. Malefoy devint blanc comme un linge.

- Tu... tu n'oserais pas! Ça pourrait me détruire le cerveau!

- Seulement si tu résistes, Malefoy. Je suis sûr que tu as dû recevoir une très bonne formation d'Occlumens, mais Ron est extrêmement doué. Si tu ne veux pas devenir un légume, tu devras le laisser fouiller tes moindres pensées intimes. A moins que tu ne me dises toute la vérité maintenant.

Il vit les méninges du Serpentard s'activer à toute allure, en essayant de trouver une échappatoire.

- Granger ne te laissera pas faire! Je suis son patient et je suis allergique à la magie!

Harry ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'être allergique à la magie. Effectivement, si le Serpentard était sous les soins d'Hermione depuis une semaine et qu'il paraissait aussi mal en point, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de très grave. Mais dans le doute, il préféra bluffer.

- Alors ça je m'en contrefiche du moment que j'ai ce que je veux savoir! Et je te fais remarquer qu'Hermione ne parvient pas à m'empêcher de faire grand chose en ce moment.

Les coups à la porte avaient redoublé d'intensité. Harry soupçonnait Hermione d'utiliser des sorts d'explosion. Il espérait que son bouclier tiendrait encore un moment. Alerté par quelques craquements de la porte, il décida d'accélérer le rythme.

- Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as quitté les Mangemorts?

Malefoy fixait la porte et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Pour la première fois, Harry s'aperçut que de profonds cernes barraient le visage de son prisonnier et qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'évanouir à tout instant.

- Parce que... je n'étais pas comme eux. Pas comme lui.

- Tu peux préciser?

- V... Voldemort a laissé mon père crever à Azkaban, tout ça parce qu'il avait failli à une mission. Il a ri, quand il a appris son suicide. RI! C'était l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs et il n'en avait rien à faire!

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry se souvenait très bien que Lucius Malefoy était mort peu de temps avant l'annonce du décès de son fils. L'aîné des Malefoy s'était pendu dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, après une évasion massive de prisonniers dont il ne faisait pas partie. Voldemort l'avait laissé sur place volontairement, comme punition. Il avait la rancune tenace.

- Dommage pour toi que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt, reprocha Harry. Ça aurait évité à Dumbledore de mourir.

Malefoy leva faiblement un bras en l'air, en signe d'agacement.

- Non mais tu as fait un pari avec Weasley pour savoir lequel de vous deux pourrait continuer à fonctionner en utilisant le moins de neurones possibles, ou quoi? Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de t'expliquer, Potter! Dumbledore aurait dû mourir, quoiqu'il se soit passé!

- Pas forcément, le contredit Harry, très agacé par le ton condescendant de Malefoy. Si toi et Rogue aviez été arrêté, Dumbledore aurait vécu!

L'étonnement se peignit clairement sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Alors... Tu n'étais pas au courant? Dumbledore était condamné, ça faisait des mois que son état se dégradait à cause de sa blessure à la main. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines à vivre, c'est Rogue qui me l'a dit.

Harry en resta sans voix. Il avait fallu qu'il rencontre son ancien ennemi, qu'il croyait six pieds sous terre, pour que la dernière pièce du puzzle se mette en place. L'enchaînement des évènements de sa sixième année était enfin clair. Dumbledore se savait proche du trépas et il avait protégé Rogue, son meilleur espion.

Son mystérieux correspondant Death Opter l'avait plusieurs fois insinué dans ses lettres, mais Harry n'avait jamais voulu voir la vérité en face. Ni admettre que Dumbledore lui avait dissimulé sans lente agonie et qu'il avait planifié sa mort.

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Harry. Malefoy avait été proche de Rogue, au point de connaître son secret. Il lui était redevable pour avoir eu la vie sauve et avait peut-être gardé contact avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. Malefoy ne serait-il pas en réalité...

- Est-ce que c'est toi Death Opter?

Le Serpentard fut tellement surpris qu'il commença à s'étrangler.

- Co... Co... Co... ?

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le verre cassé en mille morceaux au bas de la commode, et le reconstitua pour ensuite le remplir d'eau et le faire voler vers Malefoy. Celui-ci le prit d'un geste mal assuré et but de longues gorgées pour calmer sa toux.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Hermione avait fini de tambouriner. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pensé qu'elle s'était découragée, mais Harry la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était très mauvais pour lui. D'autant plus que Ginny était avec elle.

- Alors? pressa-t-il Malefoy qui se remettait péniblement. Death Opter?

Le jeune homme but une autre gorgée avant de se risquer à parler d'une voix rauque et cassée.

- Alors... comme ça... il t'écrit aussi...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir car soudain, une voix féminine qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de sa petite amie très en colère s'écria:

- _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_! **(1)**

La porte et le mur explosèrent violemment, projetant les deux garçons à terre. Bon nombre de gravas leur tombèrent dessus et Harry eut juste le réflexe de se couvrir la tête avec les bras. Puis tout devint noir.

°oOo°

- Non mais quel imbécile! Interroger Malefoy alors qu'il est aussi faible qu'un nouveau né! Attends un peu que Harry se réveille, il verra de quel bois je me chauffe!

En vérité, le Gryffondor était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, mais il veillait à ne pas bouger en attendant que la colère d'Hermione passe. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir "de quel bois" elle se chauffait.

- Hermione, fit la voix apaisante de Ginny, tout va bien. Malefoy est stable, l'allergie ne s'est pas aggravée et ses blessures ne le mettent pas en danger dans l'immédiat.

- Oui, hé bien ce n'est pas grâce à toi! marmonna Hermione. Quelle idée de détruire le mur entier! Je t'avais dit de te concentrer sur la porte uniquement. Tu as bien failli les tuer tous les deux!

- Désolée, fit Ginny d'un ton coupable. Tu sais bien que quand je suis énervée, je ne contrôle pas ma puissance. C'est de la faute de Harry! S'il ne réagissait pas toujours au quart de tour comme un primate décérébré... Non mais vraiment, les mecs et leur fierté masculine! Même pas le temps d'attendre nos explications, il a fallu qu'il se précipite pour tabasser son vieil ennemi!

Harry, piqué dans sa fierté "masculine", décida de réagir:

- Vous exagérez, je ne l'ai pas tabassé. Je l'ai juste un peu malmené.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, constatant que son corps était douloureux en de nombreux endroits. Sa petite amie n'y était décidément pas allée de main morte. D'ailleurs celle-ci pointait un doigt accusateur vers lui:

- TOI! Si je n'étais pas non-violente, ça fait longtemps que tu aurais eu ma main sur la figure pour ton comportement de gamin et d'irresponsable.

- Chérie, répondit Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, tu es la personne la moins non-violente que je connaisse. Mais c'est gentil de ne pas avoir fait exploser la maison tout entière.

Sa chère et tendre leva désespérément les yeux au ciel et vint se blottir dans ses bras en grommelant "les mecs". Harry tourna le regard vers une Hermione mi-furieuse mi-attendrie:

- Bon, tu m'expliques?

Le jeune femme secoua la tête:

- Ça c'est typique! Tu tapes d'abord et tu demandes ensuite! T'as vraiment passé trop de temps avec Ron!

- Du calme, Hermione. Je suis désolé, d'accord? Maintenant dis-moi comment Malefoy a atterri ici et ce que signifie cette histoire d'allergie à la magie.

Elle soupira, puis entreprit d'expliquer avec force de détails dans quel état se trouvait son patient.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, résuma Harry, si tu n'utilises pas de magie sur Malefoy, il meurt à cause de son infection. Et si tu le soignes magiquement, il meurt d'un choc allergique.

- Voilà.

- Donc il est foutu.

A sa propre surprise, Harry se sentit désolé pour son ancien ennemi. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver de la pitié pour Malefoy, pas après l'avoir vu menacer Dumbledore de sa baguette et contribuer à son meurtre. Pas après avoir enduré ses sarcasmes et ses menaces pendant six ans.

Lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort trois ans plus tôt, cela l'avait choqué. Harry avait mis du temps à intégrer cette information. Malefoy faisait partie de ceux qui, dans son esprit, étaient intouchables. Il lui semblait que le Serpentard serait toujours là pour le narguer et pour s'opposer à lui. L'éternelle lutte intestine de Poudlard venait de prendre fin et personne n'avait gagné. Harry en avait voulu à Malefoy d'avoir abandonné la partie, d'avoir grandi plus vite que lui et de ne pas en être resté aux échauffourées dans les couloirs de l'école.

Quelque part, le Serpentard représentait une part de son adolescence, celle qui s'était évaporée à la mort de Dumbledore. La vie de Harry avait changé du tout au tout et la disparition de Malefoy était le dernier coup de pied aux fesses qui l'avait propulsé à l'âge adulte et à ses responsabilités.

A présent, trois années s'étaient écoulées. Harry avait appris à faire face, à diriger et à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions. Même s'il resterait un Gryffondor pur et dur, il savait désormais mesurer son tempérament. Enfin... la plupart du temps évidemment! Aussi la petite voix qui fredonnait dans sa tête que c'était bien fait pour ce crétin de Malefoy était couverte par un élan de compassion pour quelqu'un qui lui était désormais étranger.

- Non, il n'est pas foutu, répondit Hermione. Il y a encore quelque chose que je n'ai pas essayé. Ça pourrait le sauver, mais j'ai besoin de son accord.

- C'est risqué?

- Très. Mais c'est sa seule chance de survie.

Harry hocha la tête:

- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux. Cependant, j'ai besoin de le réinterroger le plus vite possible.

Hermione se plaça face à lui avec un air déterminé, du genre de celui qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle prononçait de grands discours sur le développement de la S.A.L.E. une fois que la guerre serait finie.

- Harry Potter, si je te vois à moins de cinq mètres de mon patient, je te promets de te transformer en intestin grêle et de faire de toi le sujet d'étude de ma thèse de spécialisation!

Si le regard d'Hermione n'était pas assez dissuasif, Harry pouvait compter sur sa façon s'agiter sa baguette vers lui. Le message était passé, il n'avait pas intérêt à approcher Malefoy.

- Je te promets que j'attendrai ton accord avant de lui faire repasser un interrogatoire, fit-il de son air le plus innocent.

Rien ne l'empêchait pour l'instant d'espionner Malefoy et de voir si effectivement celui-ci était en contact avec Death Opter.

°oOo°

- Non.

La voix du Serpentard était extrêmement faible. Pourtant, sa réponse était ferme.

- Mais enfin...

Celle d'Hermione était douce, pour ménager son patient.

- Il n'en est pas question, je ne veux pas que tu me plonges dans le coma.

Harry était sagement planqué derrière la porte de la chambre de Malefoy et écoutait la conversation depuis que le malade s'était réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas un coma, c'est une stase magique. Ça me permettra de vider ton corps de toute source de magie et ainsi de supprimer l'infection. C'est totalement indolore!

Le Gryffondor sentait bien qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire à son patient. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne fut pas dupe:

- Tu oublies de mentionner que je risque de perdre ma propre magie et que je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais utiliser ma baguette, tel un vulgaire Cracmol. Sans parler que je peux ne jamais me réveiller. Je suis malade Granger, pas stupide!

- Alors tu préfères mourir plutôt que de perdre ta magie? répliqua Hermione.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as déjà vécu sans magie, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être une vraie sorcière.

Telle que Harry la connaissait, Hermione avait dû prendre cette insulte comme une gifle en plein visage.

- C'est peut-être toi qui ne comprends pas, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Tu es un être humain avant d'être un sorcier. Et ce que les humains veulent, c'est vivre.

Il y eut un silence.

- J'ai voulu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, reprit enfin Malefoy avec un ton qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Sans la magie je ne suis rien, Granger.

- Alors, tu refuses? Bon sang Malefoy, ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs qui forgent ce que tu es!

Harry sentait qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à comprendre qu'on puisse être davantage attaché à ses principes désuets qu'à la vie. C'était pour cela qu'elle était si bonne Médicomage.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis, tu ne me connais pas. Fiche-moi la paix Granger, tu m'exaspères!

- Oh bien sûr, le noble sorcier incompris, quel cliché! Sers-moi autre chose Malefoy, je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne peux pas saisir ce genre de concepts.

Malefoy semblait s'échauffer à son tour:

- Puisqu'on parle de clichés, pourquoi ne pas dessiner le portrait de la fille de moldus tellement complexée par sa naissance qu'elle passe sa vie dans les bouquins pour se protéger des autres? Tu as tellement passé du temps dans tes grimoires que tu en as oublié de voir que des gens ne pensaient pas comme toi! Rassure-moi Granger, ta vocation de Médicomage, c'est quand même pas pour prouver à tout le monde que tu as le droit d'être une sorcière?

Un long silence, pesant, s'installa dans la pièce. Harry, qui se doutait que le Serpentard avait touché la corde sensible, s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione quitte précipitamment le chevet de son patient. Mais il se trompait.

- Drago, fit la jeune fille de la voix la plus glaciale qu'il ait jamais entendu.

- Aïe! Lâche-moi!

Harry risqua un oeil dans la pièce et vit qu'Hermione avait empoigné Malefoy par le col. Il se demanda un moment s'il ne devait pas intervenir pour empêcher la Médicomage d'étriper son propre patient.

- Quoique ça doive me coûter, continua-t-elle en détachant les mots, je parviendrai à te guérir de cette infection, dussé-je te mettre de force en stase. Et après je te botterai les fesses pour ce que tu viens de dire.

Cette menace aurait pu prêter à rire si la sorcière qui l'avait proférée n'était pas Hermione Granger, celle qui avait froidement abattu plusieurs Mangemorts dont le plus mémorable était Fenrir Greyback après l'attaque d'une école maternelle pour moldus. D'ailleurs, Malefoy devait avoir conscience d'être en très mauvaise posture car il ne répliqua pas.

Hermione finit par le lâcher et quitta la pièce d'un pas si vif que Harry n'eut pas le temps de se dissimuler. Mais la jeune sorcière ne montra pas de contrariété à le voir. Elle passa son chemin, se contentant de lancer derrière son épaule:

- Va préparer la réunion de demain au lieu de m'espionner!

* * *

**(1) Ça se voit que j'ai été largement influencée par le cinquième film! J'adore la scène d'Ombrage qui découvre la Salle sur Demande. Et aussi Ginny qui détruit tout et étonne tout le monde (elle est quand même mieux en calamité ambulante qu'en Ginny Sue, vous trouvez pas?)**

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre méritait-il ces deux mois d'attente? A vrai dire, moi-même je n'en suis pas sûre. A la base, ce chapitre et le suivant n'en formaient qu'un et je suis un peu frustrée d'avoir dû diviser en deux (quand vous verrez la longueur du prochain, vous comprendrez pourquoi lol).**

**A quand la suite? Je vais essayer de poster le 7 avant fin octobre. Essayer, j'ai dit! Néanmoins n'oubliez pas que vos reviews m'encouragent à poster plus vite (ooooh que c'est malhonnête, je vous fais du chantage lol).**

**Bisous**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	7. Sois mon ami

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Comme promis, le chapitre 7 d'Eternal Snow arrive en temps et en heure! Et pour une fois, il a vraiment été simple à écrire. car j'avais déjà tous les mots en tête depuis un moment. Donc, j'espère que vous serez comblés!**

**Allez, un résumé des évènements précédents: Harry a appris que Drago était le patient d'Hermione. Il l'a interrogé mais l'état du Serpentard s'est aggravé. Seule une stase magique, c'est-à-dire un coma artificiel pendant lequel un Médicomage draine la magie contenue dans le corps, pourrait le sauver. Mais Drago refuse. Voyant cela, Hermione s'énerve et lui promet qu'elle le guérira de gré ou de force.**

**Un grand merci à mes correctrices, qui m'aident à ne pas me vautrer dans la luxure des fautes d'orthographe et dans le péché des erreurs de continuité!**

**Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 7:**** Sois mon ami**

Ginny regarda les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'installer dans la salle de réunion du premier étage au Square Grimmaurd. L'ancien salon infesté de doxys avait été entièrement remis à neuf deux ans plus tôt pour accueillir les entrevues les plus importantes de l'Ordre. Celle qui avait lieu ce matin-là était particulièrement sous tension. Seuls les proches de Harry, ceux qu'il nommait habituellement le "premier cercle", étaient présents. Les parents de Ginny étaient là, ainsi que ses frères Fred et Georges. Il y avait bien sûr Lupin, Maugrey et le chef des Aurors Kingsley. Harry avait également imposé la présence de ses amis les plus intimes: outre Hermione et elle, il y avait Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood, respectivement apprenti botaniste et directrice du Chicaneur. Tout ce petit monde formait les généraux de Harry dans la lutte qui l'opposait à Voldemort.

Ginny se pencha vers Hermione qui se tenait à sa droite et demanda:

- On a une chance de voir Abelforth aujourd'hui?

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit son amie, il étudie toujours le cas de ce moldu qui est mort d'une combustion spontanée au Pays de Galles. Je lui ai expliqué le cas de Drago et de son allergie à la magie, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps à autopsier, ça ne présente que peu d'intérêt pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait la semaine prochaine pour m'assister dans l'accouchement de Tonks.

Ginny ricana:

- Pauvre Tonks. Je te parie dix mornilles qu'elle va le mettre dehors de la salle de travail avant que tu ne voies la tête du bébé!

- Tenu! répondit la Médicomage. Je suis sûre que je le mettrai à la porte la première.

Les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Abelforth Dumbledore était le Médicomage le plus insupportable du monde. Il méprisait ses patients, et n'avait que très peu de respect pour ses collègues et pour les gens en général. Il avait exercé durant des décennies en tant que Médicomage d'urgence à Pré-au-Lard, avant de racheter un vieux pub miteux nommé "La tête de sanglier" dans ce même village. Lorsque Voldemort avait déclaré la guerre au monde sorcier et que son frère avait été tué, Abelforth avait écrit une lettre à Harry lui indiquant qu'il rejoignait la résistance.

De gré ou de force, d'ailleurs, tant il s'entendait mal avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux, de par sa formidable intelligence et son intégrité à toute épreuve. Le vieil homme l'avait prise comme élève pour en faire une Médicomage d'exception. Et Hermione avait beau répéter qu'il ne cherchait qu'un cobaye à maltraiter à longueur de temps, il n'en restait pas moins qu'en trois ans elle était arrivée à un très haut niveau de connaissance du corps humain et de ses affections magiques, là où d'autres avaient besoin de huit années d'études acharnées.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait faire changer Drago d'avis? demanda Ginny, redevenue sérieuse.

Son amie lui avait raconté la scène de la veille et le refus du jeune homme d'entrer en stase magique. Elle lui avait également dit qu'elle l'appellerait désormais par son prénom, pour bien signifier à tout le monde, et à lui en premier, qu'elle s'impliquait dans son traitement jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. En bonne amie, Ginny avait décidé de faire pareil, à la grande exaspération de Harry d'ailleurs.

- J'en doute. S'il existe bien quelqu'un d'aussi buté qu'Abelforth, c'est Drago Malefoy.

Ginny hocha la tête d'approbation. Quand le Serpentard avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait certainement pas ailleurs.

- Tiens, reprit Hermione, voilà Harry. La réunion va commencer.

Le Gryffondor venait effectivement d'entrer dans la pièce. Toutes les conversations se turent et chacun prit place autour de la table rectangulaire. En s'asseyant, Harry chuchota à Ginny:

- Ron est arrivé.

Ginny sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle perçut la tension envahir sa voisine qui avait elle aussi entendu. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celle-ci et lui murmura que tout irait bien. En vérité, elle n'en était absolument pas sûre. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur rupture, et Hermione soignait à présent la personne que Ron avait le plus détestée à Poudlard. Ça ne pouvait que dégénérer.

Son frère entra à ce moment et s'assit sur la première chaise libre, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, qu'il n'osa pas regarder.

- Bien, fit Harry en se raclant la gorge, tout le monde est là, je crois qu'on peut commencer. Ginny, tu peux nous donner le sommaire de la réunion?

Ginny s'exécuta d'un ton assuré. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait la responsabilité de coordonner les diverses informations dans l'Ordre. Au début, elle avait trouvé terriblement angoissant d'être le relais entre les membres et de planifier leurs actions et discussions. A présent, elle savait qu'elle était la plus apte à exécuter ce travail et le faisait avec professionnalisme.

- Je pense qu'on doit commencer par le sujet le plus important, c'est-à-dire la destruction de la coupe de Poufsouffle et ses conséquences. Ensuite, Luna abordera le sujet de la sécurité des presses du Chicaneur. Je crois que les jumeaux ont une solution pour ça...

Ses frères hochèrent la tête.

- ... Et enfin on parlera du nouveau patient d'Hermione.

La mère de Ginny émit un petit toussotement d'avertissement et fit un signe de tête significatif en direction de son plus jeune fils. Ginny lui répondit tout aussi discrètement par un haussement d'épaules impuissant. Harry avait décidé de ne pas cacher la présence de Drago à Ron, qu'il en assume les conséquences!

- Commençons donc tout de suite, entama Harry qui avait comme d'habitude raté l'échange silencieux. Vous avez tous été informés de la découverte de la coupe de Poufsouffle la semaine dernière. Je pense que mon patronus vous a donné tous les détails nécessaires, y compris ceux concernant la fin de Pettigrow...

Ginny vit Harry se crisper à la mention de la fin prématurée du traître. Elle-même avait été choquée en recevant le message de Harry, délivré par son patronus à tous les membres du premier cercle.

- Je vous annonce donc, reprit-il, que la coupe de Poufsouffle a bel et bien été détruite par mes soins.

Cela faisait deux ans que Harry avait mis tout le monde au courant à propos des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Au début, il avait tenté de les rechercher lui-même avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione. Mais il avait été découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait confié. Il s'était donc ouvert aux personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance et avait ainsi créé le premier cercle. Bien lui en avait pris, puisque c'était Maugrey qui avait retrouvé la trace du médaillon de Serpentard en interrogeant ce voleur de Mondingus Fletcher et Kingsley avait finalement pu le récupérer en perquisitionnant chez un préteur sur gages moldu.

Minerva McGonagall avait appartenu à ce premier cercle, ainsi que Hagrid, avant que tous deux ne se fassent tuer dans l'explosion de la banque Gringotts. Bill Weasley et sa femme Fleur vivaient à présent en Australie, dans un ranch éloigné de tout. Là, les semi-transformations de Bill dues à sa morsure de loup-garou restaient secrètes. Fleur supportait mal cette situation et revenait parfois en France auprès de sa famille. Quant à Charlie Weasley, personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Son élevage de dragons en Roumanie avait été pris d'assaut par une poignée de Mangemorts et presque tous les éleveurs avaient été tués. Cependant, le corps de Charlie n'avait pas été retrouvé et Ginny espérait fermement qu'il soit encore en vie, quelque part. Cela faisait maintenant dix-sept mois et sa mère pleurait encore tous les soirs en regardant la photo de son fils avant de s'endormir. Cette disparition, ajoutée au reniement de Percy qu'ils n'avaient plus revu depuis des lustres, rendait Mrs Weasley dépressive.

- Comment as-tu détruit la coupe? demanda Neville, tirant ainsi Ginny de ses sombres pensées.

- Ron et moi l'avons coulée dans la lave de l'Etna.

- Oui, l'interrompit Ron en faisant les gros yeux, l'Etna, en Italie. Là où tu m'as obligé à aller à pieds!

- N'exagère pas, le rembarra Harry en souriant. On a seulement marché jusqu'au village voisin où on a loué une voiture moldue.

- Oui, ben il était loin ce village, je te signale! Et conduire jusqu'en Italie n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

- Quoi! s'exclama Molly. Tu as conduit jusque là-bas! Avec tous ces accidents et "cammenberlages"?

- On dit "carambolages", Molly, la reprit Rémus d'un ton amusé.

- BREF! intervint Harry. La coupe est détruite. Ron est resté un jour de plus pour vérifier qu'il ne restait plus de traces de l'âme de Voldemort.

- Et je suis revenu en transplanant. Ça, c'est un transport civilisé.

- Parle pour toi, siffla Ginny qui avait souvent la fâcheuse tendance à retomber sur son postérieur quand elle transplanait trop loin.

- Dites, vous voulez bien être attentifs une minute? soupira Harry. On parle de la guerre, là. Et de notre dernier obstacle avant la chute de Voldemort.

L'atmosphère redevint immédiatement sérieuse. Tous savaient de quoi ils avaient à débattre maintenant.

- De nouvelles informations concernant le pendentif de Serdaigle? demanda Kingsley.

- Aucune, j'en ai bien peur, répondit Harry. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Voldemort le porte constamment autour du cou et que seul un descendant de Serdaigle peut l'en retirer, à condition d'accepter d'être l'esclave du descendant de Serpentard. Autrement dit, rien de plus que ce que Rogue nous a appris l'an dernier.

- Et par la force, il n'y aurait pas moyen de le détacher du cou de cette carcasse de serpent? grogna Maugrey.

- Trop risqué, contra Kingsley. Même une centaine d'Aurors ne l'approcherait pas d'assez près pour y arriver.

- C'est un cercle vicieux, confirma Neville. Le pendentif est protégé par ses pouvoirs et ses pouvoirs sont assurés par le pendentif.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Et toi, Hermione? dit Harry en tournant la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là. Est-ce que tu avances dans ta recherche sur le passé de ce bijou?

- Hé bien...

Ginny vit très nettement son amie hésiter, ce que Harry ne tarda pas à remarquer non plus:

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, avoua-t-elle. J'ai une nouvelle source sur le passé de Rowena Serdaigle, mais les informations doivent être vérifiées.

- Et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il?

- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je crois que ça ne vous indiquera pas comment le retirer du cou de Voldemort, juste la façon dont il a été enchanté. Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont je sois sûre est que le pendentif était un cadeau moldu de la part de son père.

- Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, fit Ron d'un ton narquois.

- Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua presque sauvagement Hermione.

Voyant l'orage arriver, Ginny s'empressa d'intervenir:

- Je suis sûre que tu fais ton possible, Hermione. Peux-tu nous dire qui est ta source?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure:

- C'est... C'est une source anonyme.

Ginny sentit d'instinct que son amie mentait, ou du moins dissimulait une partie de la vérité. Un coup d'oeil vers Harry et Ron lui apprit qu'eux aussi avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait, et Ron semblait assez mécontent.

- Bien, enchaîna malgré tout Harry, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de nos maigres connaissances. Il faut absolument concentrer nos efforts sur ce pendentif. Notre victoire dépend de ce que nous saurons le jour de la dernière bataille. Il ne faut pas traîner, je sens que les choses s'accélèrent.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, intervint Kingsley. Cette semaine nous avons eu trois disparitions au Ministère. Tous des opposants notoires aux Mangemorts.

- Ah oui? s'exclama Ginny surprise. Nous n'en avons pas été informés!

- Rien d'étonnant à cela, la Ministre n'en a pas fait écho évidemment, répondit le chef des Aurors. Et j'ai attendu d'avoir confirmation des enlèvements avant de vous en parler.

Remus secoua la tête:

- De toute façon, tu as les mains liées Kingsley. Si tu oses parler publiquement de ces disparitions, Ombrage te virera sans autre forme de procès. Déjà qu'elle essaie de te tuer depuis plus d'un an...

Ginny était tout simplement révoltée que cette harpie d'Ombrage soit devenue la Ministre de la Magie, après l'attentat qui avait coûté la vie à Rufus Scrimgeour. Attentat dont il était évident qu'elle était l'instigatrice, avec la complicité de plusieurs fidèles de Voldemort. Ainsi le mage noir, après avoir pris le contrôle de Poudlard, était également à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. De nombreux politiciens s'étaient faits "remplacer" par d'autres, plus prompts à obéir. Le dernier bastion de résistance était la faction des Aurors. Réunis sous la direction de leur nouveau chef Kingsley, ils affrontaient tant bien que mal les pressions politiques et conservaient leur jugement.

A la base, Ombrage avait elle-même choisi Kingsley pour remplacer le vieux chef des Aurors parti à la retraite parce que Kingsley avait toujours paru soutenir les intérêts du Ministère. Cependant, elle avait fini par se rendre compte que son présumé "toutou" avait bien plus de jugeote qu'il n'y paraissait et qu'il s'opposerait aux sbires de Voldemort jusqu'à la fin. Étant dans l'impossibilité de le renvoyer sans s'attirer les foudres du reste des Aurors, elle avait commencé à échafauder des tentatives de meurtres, de plus en plus dangereuses et élaborées. Pour l'instant, Kingsley s'en était sorti sans la moindre égratignure, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Harry lui avait plusieurs fois ordonné de quitter son poste, pour sa propre sécurité, mais Kingsley lui avait toujours opposé sa fidélité à Dumbledore. Et cela, jusqu'à la mort.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru regretter Scrimgeour, soupira Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Puis Ginny décida d'avancer.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je crois qu'on peut passer au sujet suivant. Luna, tu as encore dû déplacer les presses du Chicaneur cette nuit, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune Serdaigle sembla émerger d'un état de réflexion intense. Elle n'avait pas encore pris la parole depuis le début de la réunion et semblait encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Ginny doutait qu'elle ait écouté un mot de la discussion.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

- C'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci, précisa Fred. Il semble évident que nous avons un espion dans la place.

Luna avait repris le journal de son père, après que celui-ci avait été sauvagement assassiné pendant une chasse au Ronflak Cornu. La jeune fille prétendait que c'était l'un de ces animaux mythiques qui avait attaqué son père parce qu'il avait réussi à prendre une photo de la meute. Mais pour Ginny, il était plus vraisemblable que Mr Lovegood ait été tué par des Mangemorts, à la suite d'un article incendiaire qu'il avait publié contre Voldemort.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Luna avait pris à coeur de continuer à éditer le Chicaneur, quitte à entrer dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Peu à peu, le journal était devenu la référence pour tous les résistants **(1)**. Luna publiait non seulement des appels à combattre l'influence de Voldemort, mais elle écrivait aussi des articles de fond qui prouvaient que tel ou tel membre du Ministère ou de la nouvelle banque sorcière, la Caisse du Sorcier Pur, était un Mangemort. La plupart de ses rédacteurs avaient fui, ne voulant plus voir leur vie menacée, mais Luna avait récupéré trois plumes hors catégories. D'abord les jumeaux Weasley, dont le magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse avait été détruit et qui étaient recherchés partout pour incitation à la rébellion. Et ensuite Rita Skeeter, dont la tête était mise à prix parce qu'elle avait écrit que la Ministre portait des culottes en dentelles où il était inscrit "Petite fille sage". Ginny ne parvenait pas à décider si cette information était crédible ou non, mais était contente que la fouine soit de leur côté. Ses articles assassins recevaient toujours de nombreux échos dans la population sorcière et garantissait au journal interdit une publicité sans précédent.

- Ça nous semble évident à tous, confirma Harry. Une idée pour démasquer l'espion?

- Justement, nous en avons une, répondit Georges. Nous pensons qu'aucun rédacteur permanent n'est susceptible de nous trahir. Par contre, la fuite vient sans doute de l'un de nos pigistes occasionnels.

- Alors nous voulons faire signer un contrat magique à toute l'équipe, poursuivit Fred. Du même genre que celui qu'Hermione avait fabriqué pour l'AD à Poudlard.

- Mais si c'est un espion expérimenté, il saura comment contourner ce sortilège! objecta Hermione. A Poudlard, il me suffisait de tromper des élèves de quinze ans!

- C'est pour ça, fit Georges avec un sourire, que ce n'est pas notre véritable piège.

- C'est une diversion, compléta son jumeau, pour cacher ce qui nous permettra d'attraper l'espion.

- Une idée géniale, signée Weasley et Weasley! Une substance indétectable dont nous enduirons la plume qui servira à la signature.

- Si le traître veut se libérer de l'emprise du contrat magique, il devra boire un décoction d'algue champêtre et de mousse grise. Or, la mousse et notre substance secrète réagissent pour former un mélange... intéressant.

- Notre espion, s'il s'en sort, ne sera jamais plus le même.

- Si tant est qu'on le reconnaisse avec une trompe d'éléphant au milieu du nez, mon cher Georges.

- Élémentaire, mon cher Fred!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir des idées novatrices et ingénieuses, les jumeaux étaient les rois.

- J'adore cette idée, approuva Harry en riant toujours. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez trouver l'espion. Luna, tu es partante?

- Oui... fut la seule réponse de la Serdaigle, qui semblait repartie dans l'une de ses rêveries coutumières.

Ginny pensa qu'il était heureux que Fred et Georges aient rejoint son amie dans le Chicaneur, sinon celui-ci aurait coulé depuis longtemps. Luna était une excellent rédactrice et savait trouver les mots qui touchaient précisément leur cible. Mais elle ne se souciait que rarement des contraintes matérielles qu'exigeait la tenue d'un journal. Les jumeaux, avec leur expérience commerciale, étaient arrivés à point nommé pour la seconder.

- Bien, fit Harry d'un ton légèrement hésitant. Puisque ce point est réglé, je crois qu'on peut passer à la dernière partie de la réunion. Hermione, je te laisse la parole.

Aussitôt, toutes les personnes qui savaient de quoi il retournait se tendirent. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Hermione qui avait pâli et ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés à Ron.

- Il y a... un nouveau patient... dans mon infirmerie, commença-t-elle avec peine. Il est arrivé ici il y a un peu plus d'une semaine avec des blessures extrêmement graves. A l'heure où je vous parle, il est entre la vie et la mort... C'est un cas compliqué, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait un moyen de le guérir, et de toute façon il ne veut pas du traitement que je lui propose... Et quand vous saurez son identité, je pense que vous ne jugerez pas nécessaire de l'aider, mais je me dois de soigner tous mes patients et...

- Mais enfin Hermione, vas-tu nous dire qui est-ce au lieu de tourner autour du pot? lança Arthur Weasley.

Ginny savait que sa mère n'avait pas mis son père au courant pour Drago. Elle craignait sa réaction envers le fils de celui qui lui avait créé autant d'ennuis au Ministère. Et même si Arthur Weasley travaillait aujourd'hui à la protection des enfants de moldus et des cracmols, en tant que membre actif de la résistance, il n'avait pas oublié les années de mépris de la part de Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione inspira longuement, puis lâcha:

- C'est... Drago Malefoy.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Tous se regardèrent avec la même question peinte sur le visage: avaient-ils bien entendu?

- Hermione, intervint Neville, tu as bien dit Drago Malefoy? Celui de Poudlard?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Celui... poursuivit Neville avec une voix étranglée, celui qui est mort il y a trois ans?

- Oui...

Voyant son amie prête à craquer devant les regards soupçonneux des autres membres, Ginny décida de lui porter secours:

- En réalité, il a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort pendant tout ce temps. Rogue l'a aidé à échapper à Voldemort et depuis il se cache.

- Mais, demanda Fred d'un ton incrédule, comment est-il arrivé ici?

- Je suis tombée sur lui alors qu'il était poursuivi par deux Mangemorts, répondit Hermione. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, les Mangemorts n'étaient plus de ce monde et Malefoy était dans un très sale état. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû le ramener ici.

- Attends, intervint Ron d'un ton agressif, tu es en train de nous faire croire que tu es tombée sur Malefoy _par hasard_?

- Oui Ron, répliqua Hermione, cassante. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu dis que son état de santé est grave, demanda le père de Ginny. Tu peux expliquer?

Ébranlée par la remarque de Ron, Hermione tâcha quand même de répondre calmement. Ginny, quant à elle, bouillait de mettre sa main dans la figure têtue de son frère.

- Il est arrivé ici avec des blessures graves, dues à des sortilèges de magie noire. Son état n'a fait qu'empirer, car j'ai diagnostiqué une allergie sévère à la magie, empêchant tout traitement autre que moldu. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui pourrait le guérir, c'est une stase magique. Mais il refuse ce traitement.

Ron revint à la charge:

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est un Mangemort, laisse-le crever, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répliquer, et même avant que Ginny ait pu envoyer un sort de Chauve-Furie à son imbécile de frère, Harry répondit:

- Je tiens à ce qu'il reste en vie.

Le ton était sans appel, mais Ron était bien trop remonté pour s'en tenir là:

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant! Pas toi, Harry! Tu l'as laissée soigner cette vermine! Après tout ce que Malefoy t'a fait à Poudlard! Après le meurtre de Dumbledore!

Ginny vit Harry accuser le coup. Les autres membres semblèrent d'accord avec les propos de Ron. Aucun ne portait le nom de Malefoy dans son coeur. Ils avaient tous eu affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette famille détestable et la perspective d'aider l'un d'eux ne les enchantait pas. La jeune fille posa discrètement la main sur la cuisse de Harry pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je suis conscient de ce qu'il a fait, mais j'ai besoin d'informations qu'il détient. Pour l'instant, il est trop faible pour me les communiquer, alors j'autorise Hermione à le soigner pour que je puisse l'interroger.

- Foutaises, tout ça! ragea Ron. Elle a pris la décision de le guérir, et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire!

- Ronald Weasley! fit sa mère. Surveille ton langage!

- Ron, intervint Remus qui essayait de calmer le jeu. Hermione est une Médicomage, son devoir est de soigner ses patients, peu importe leur identité. Et je crois que Harry a raison en disant que le jeune Malefoy peut nous fournir des informations cruciales.

- Alors comme ça, vous aussi étiez au courant! s'indigna Georges.

- Naturellement, fit amèrement Ron, Hermione a prévenu tous les gens susceptibles de ne pas la juger pour ce qu'elle faisait!

A ce moment, la jeune Médicomage parut ne plus se contenir et se leva:

- JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL!

Ron se leva à son tour:

- Tu héberges ici un criminel, tu appelles ça "rien de mal"?

- Ron, Hermione, calmez-vous, tenta Arthur Weasley.

Ginny était paralysée. Elle regardait son frère et sa meilleure amie se toiser avec mépris pour l'un et colère pour l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Ron. J'ai l'autorisation de Harry et ça me suffit!

- Évidemment que j'ai mon mot à dire! Tu fais tout ça pour te venger de moi! Je te laisse tomber, et toi tu trouves une occasion en or de me faire sortir de mes gonds!

- Cesse de tout ramener à toi, Ron! Drago est malade et il n'en a sans doute plus pour très longtemps. Ton petit ego ne m'importe pas du tout!

La voix d'Hermione tremblait.

- Alors comme ça c'est "Drago"... fit Ron avec un air mauvais. J'ai l'impression que tu as fait plus que le soigner durant cette semaine. Bravo Hermione, tu t'es laissée embobiner par ce merdeux en quelques jours. Tu mérites vraiment le titre de la plus grande cruche de l'année!

- RON! s'exclamèrent en même temps Molly et Arthur Weasley.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune Médicomage. Elle sortit précipitamment. Ginny eut le temps de voir que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, et soudain elle retrouva l'usage de la langue et de ses membres. Déchaînée, elle attrapa sa baguette et un quart de seconde plus tard, la chevelure rousse de son frère était envahie par des milliers de chauve-souris furieuses.

- GINNY! firent encore ses parents, incapables de contrôler les emportements de leurs rejetons.

- Il l'a cherché! s'écrièrent les jumeaux qui rajoutèrent un sort de Chatouillis au calvaire de leur frangin.

Et tous les membres se mirent à parler en même temps pour déterminer qui avait raison, tandis que Molly Weasley essayait d'atteindre son fils sans résultat, que Neville considérait l'idée de jeter lui aussi un sort à Ron et que Harry avait emprisonné Ginny dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne tue pas son frère de ses propres mains.

Après ces instants de confusion, Maugrey parvint à faire taire tout le monde en leur lançant un sort de Mutisme et délivra Ron des sorts qu'il avait reçus. Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout le monde s'était calmé, il redonna la parole à Harry.

- Malgré les protestations, commença celui-ci, je tiens à garder Malefoy en vie et en sécurité dans notre infirmerie. Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de l'approcher, du moins pas avant sa guérison. Et cela vaut particulièrement pour toi Ron!

Le rouquin, toujours incapable de parler, ne put montrer son désaccord.

- A la prochaine réunion, continua Harry, nous ferons le point sur ceci. En attendant, que ce genre de débordement ne se produise plus!

Tous se regardèrent, l'air de penser que tout était la faute des autres.

- Une dernière chose: Ron, tu vas aider les jumeaux dans la capture de l'espion du Chicaneur. Je ne veux pas te voir ici tant que ce qui se passe entre Hermione et toi ne s'est pas réglé. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Si les yeux de Ron pouvaient tuer, Harry se serait retrouvé transpercé d'Avada Kedavra tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Néanmoins, il dut s'avouer vaincu et accepta sa mission d'un hochement de tête.

- Dans ce cas, tu pars ce soir. Pour les autres, la réunion est terminée. Bonne journée à tous.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Drago sursauta lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre à peine réparée. Il essaya de s'asseoir dans le lit mais sa faiblesse eut raison de lui. Bientôt, il ne pourrait même plus rester conscient sans fournir des efforts considérables. La Médicomage eut l'air de comprendre son désarroi et l'aida à se relever, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Puis elle contourna le grand lit de Mrs Black et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce fut à ce moment que Drago comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose de grave. Il l'interrogea du regard, rencontrant ses yeux qui de toute évidence avaient pleuré récemment.

Elle ne répondit pas, ou à peine. Un seul soupir.

- Granger... tenta-t-il enfin, pourquoi es-tu ici?

Elle ne tenta pas de se défiler en disant qu'il était son patient, qu'elle devait le surveiller et toutes ses excuses habituelles.

- C'est le seul endroit où Ron ne viendra pas.

Le cerveau de Drago, quoiqu'embrumé par les médicaments qui le gardaient en vie provisoirement, réagit au quart de tour:

- Il est revenu?

Elle hocha la tête et ramena ses genoux contre son menton. Drago essayait vainement de voir en cette jeune femme perdue la Médicomage puissante qui l'avait défié la veille. Combien de personnalités vivaient en Hermione Granger? Et pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se montrait aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant, ressentait-il le besoin de la défendre contre le monde extérieur? De lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Je suppose que Weasley désapprouve ma présence ici.

- Il est bien au delà du stade de la désapprobation, fit-elle avec amertume. Et il n'est pas le seul membre de l'Ordre à penser de cette façon.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il sentit gras et désordonnés. Il devait faire peine à voir, avec sa maigreur et ses blessures.

- Au moins, ils n'auront pas longtemps à attendre avant de se débarrasser de moi. La fièvre s'en chargera très vite.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, Drago.

Encore son prénom. Cela lui faisait mal de l'entendre le prononcer. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu de sa bouche, c'était lors de cette fameuse soirée dans la salle de bains des préfets. Elle l'avait à peine murmuré, sa bouche collée contre la sienne, alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre l'orgasme. Cela avait décuplé le sien, et il avait alors pratiquement hurlé son prénom en retour. Tous ces souvenirs étaient difficiles à supporter. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour lui aussi oublier cette aventure et ne plus souffrir. Mais ça aurait signifié oublier à quel point Hermione l'avait sauvé, sans le vouloir et sans s'en rappeler d'ailleurs. Combien il lui devait.

- Tu sais bien que c'est ce qu'ils pensent, Granger.

- Hermione.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, plus très sûr d'avoir suivi le fil de la conversation.

- Je m'appelle Hermione. Cesse de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, ça m'agace.

Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça? Alors que c'était son dernier rempart contre ses souvenirs dévastateurs.

- Je... non... je ne peux pas.

- Tu l'as bien fait, une fois. Juste avant d'être blessé.

Il avait bien cru que les transplanages successifs avaient eu raison de son jugement lorsqu'il l'avait reconnue, dans cette chapelle sinistre de Londres. Le prénom de celle qui hantait ses nuits s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Mais depuis, il avait pris garde de ne pas se dévoiler, de peur de ne plus faire la différence entre la femme de ses souvenirs et son ennemie de Poudlard. De peur qu'elle aussi se souvienne de ce détail.

- C'était différent.

- C'est vrai, constata-t-elle. A ce moment-là, tu acceptais encore que je te soigne.

- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus Granger! Je refuse cette stase magique, point barre!

- Mais Drago...

La Médicomage partit dans une série d'arguments qui auraient peut-être porté leurs fruits si Drago les avaient écoutés. Mais il se sentit soudain trop engourdi pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il devina qu'on le secouait et qu'on l'appelait, mais quelque chose dans son cerveau lui ordonna de ne pas répondre. Ou quelqu'un. En une fraction de seconde, Drago comprit qu'une personne essayait de s'introduire dans son esprit, un Legilimens très puissant.

Alors il résista. De toutes ses forces, de tout son talent en Occlumencie. Il ferma son esprit aux coups de plus en plus violents qui lui étaient portés. Il n'avait pas de doute quant à l'identité de son agresseur. Il savait que Ronald Weasley était un Legilimens bien plus doué que la moyenne, et seul un maître de l'esprit extrêmement qualifié pouvait fouiller l'esprit de quelqu'un à distance.

Il essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais comprit que son assaillant était bien trop fort pour lui. Déjà, il revoyait des souvenirs de son enfance: Narcissa qui lui refusait un gâteau sec parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi parfaitement une révérence, Lucius qui lui jetait sorts sur sorts pour l'endurcir, sa rencontre avec ceux qui allaient devenir sa cour de petits sangs-purs à Poudlard. Et puis, la maison Serpentard, les guets-apens contre Potter, sa première nuit avec une prostituée. Vint sa sixième année. Désespérément, il lutta pour conserver le soir le plus précieux de sa vie. Il sentait que l'esprit de son agresseur s'arqueboutait contre ses défenses, mais avec l'énergie du désespoir il tint bon. Juste assez pour sentir que la connexion se coupait brutalement. Dans un état second, il vit à travers les yeux de Weasley durant quelques secondes. Juste avant qu'Hermione Granger ne lui mette son poing dans la figure.

Il perdit conscience au moment où il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à conserver son secret intact.

°oOo°

- Drago! Drago!

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard le plus pur qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler.

- Hermione... fit-il faiblement.

La Gryffondor avait le visage couvert de larmes. Était-ce possible qu'elle pleure à cause de lui?

- Il a osé... sanglota-t-elle, incapable de poursuivre.

Bien sûr, elle pleurait à cause de Weasley, pour qui d'autre? Certainement pas lui! Si jusque là il avait haï le rouquin, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'instant. Pourquoi cette caricature de Gryffondor avait-il droit à toutes les attentions d'Hermione? Pourquoi ce benêt avait pu atteindre le coeur de la jeune fille et pas lui? Il le détesta d'avoir le pouvoir de la faire pleurer, alors que lui n'inspirait que pitié et dégoût.

Étendu dans ce lit misérable, il en aurait pleuré lui aussi. Mais la jeune fille qui se tenait au-dessus de lui sembla se reprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle, je pense qu'il n'osera plus s'en prendre à toi.

- J'ai vu... le coup de poing. C'était brillant.

- Je n'en suis pas fière.

Elle pleurait toujours. Pourquoi était-elle si attendrissante, à ce moment?

- Arrête de pleurer, articula-t-il en se demandant inconsciemment pour quelle raison il avait tant de difficultés à parler. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et approcha lentement la main de sa joue. Hypnotisé, Drago se sentit transporté par ce contact doux.

- Tu es... Tu es en train de mourir. L'attaque... Elle a provoqué une nouvelle crise allergique.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la sensation des doigts d'Hermione courant sur sa peau. Il s'en fichait de mourir. Survivre sans pouvoir la toucher était devenu insupportable. Peu importait qu'il disparaisse, après tout il ne laisserait pas de larmes derrière lui.

- C'est mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde.

- NE DIS PAS ÇA!

Cette fois, la main d'Hermione s'était refermée sur son col.

- Ne dis pas ça! répéta-t-elle. Je t'interdis d'abandonner, tu m'entends?

- A qu...

- NON! le coupa-t-elle en posant sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme avec autorité. Je t'interdis de me sortir une banalité comme "à quoi bon"! Il y a tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles tu dois rester en vie!

Drago secoua la tête. S'il y avait des raisons de ne pas mourir, il n'en voyait aucune.

- S'il te plaît... continua la Médicomage d'une voix cassée. Je ne veux pas... que tu meures...

Le Serpentard se sentit plus pitoyable que jamais.

- Qui me provoquerait pour des broutilles? poursuivit Hermione. Qui se disputerait avec moi à propos des vertus médicinales de l'aloe vera?

Il eut un faible sourire couvert par la paume de la Médicomage, tandis qu'il repensait à leurs discussions parfois animées des jours précédents.

- Qui me disputerait la palme de la plus grande mauvaise foi?

Il se sentait incapable de répondre.

- Qui... qui me dirait que Ron n'en vaut pas la peine?

Ces paroles agirent comme un électrochoc sur Drago.

- S'il te plaît, le supplia encore Hermione, accepte la stase magique, laisse-moi te guérir.

De toute sa vie, personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné autant de sollicitude. Même sa mère, qui avait tout fait pour le protéger, ne lui avait jamais donné cette sensation d'être indispensable.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et l'éloigna de ses lèvres.

- J'accepte la stase à une condition, souffla-t-il. Si tu me guéris, je veux rester ici.

Où que soit cet "ici". Quelle que soit l'adresse de cette maison ou ses occupants. Du moment que rien ne le séparait d'elle. Il venait de comprendre que s'il choisissait de survivre, il ne pourrait plus prétendre ne rien ressentir pour elle. Il ne pourrait plus se cacher la vérité.

S'il ressortait du coma, alors il ferait tout pour la conquérir.

* * *

**(1) L'idée du Chicaneur comme journal de résistance, je l'avais exploitée dans une histoire que je n'ai encore jamais publiée: Mephisto. Elle m'a été inspirée par la réalité, citons par exemple le cas de "L'Humanité", qui a été imprimé clandestinement pendant cinq ans durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. **

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé! J'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews diminuait depuis quelques temps. Mon histoire vous plaît moins? J'ai perdu des lecteurs en route? Allez, un beau geste, ça ne prend pas longtemps de m'envoyer des mots doux!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on reparle des bulles, on comprend pourquoi parfois les relations amoureuses ne marchent pas et on attend qu'un comateux se réveille... en vain?**

**Bisous à tous mes fidèles lecteurs!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	8. Je m'éloigne de moi

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2008. J'espère que votre début de janvier aura été moins pourri que le mien. Enfin, haut les coeurs, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui! Je m'excuse beaucoup de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. J'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire suite à ce dont je vous ai parlé dans le dernier chapitre, et quand j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration c'est le temps qui me manquait!**

**Bref, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter me plaindre, on a du pain sur la planche. Alors résumé des épisodes précédents: Ron est revenu au square Grimmaud pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. On y parle notamment d'un probable espion dans l'équipe du Chicaneur. Les jumeaux sont chargés de régler le problème. Hermione doit expliquer qui est son nouveau patient et Ron le prend très mal. Finalement, il finit par agresser Drago en lui envahissant l'esprit. Mais celui-ci parvient à conserver le secret de la salle de bains des préfets. Hermione intervient en donnant un coup de poing à Ron et celui-ci est envoyé avec les jumeaux.**

**Et cette fois-ci, je voudrais faire une hola à moi toute seule pour le nombre impressionnant de reviews que j'ai reçues! Je n'en reviens toujours pas, vous êtes les meilleurs! Comme d'habitude, je vous ai répondu, directement pour les inscrits sur feufeu et sur my forums pour les autres.**

**D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à l'une d'entre vous: Aeris Hikari. Ta remarque toute innocente à propos de l'espion du Chicaneur a obligé mon petit cerveau à cogiter et finalement j'ai décidé de changer un peu le canevas initial de l'histoire et de rajouter plein de trucs! Je peux t'assurer que ça tourne à plein régime grâce à toi! Donc merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre car la première partie te doit la vie lol.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et si l'envie vous prend de m'inspirer vous aussi, vous savez quoi faire!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 8****: Je m'éloigne de moi**

Ron appuya sa pommette gauche contre la vitre de la voiture dans laquelle il avait pris place une heure plus tôt. Le froid du verre le soulagea un moment de la douleur qu'occasionnait l'hématome imposant autour de son oeil. Hermione ne l'avait pas raté.

Pour la centième fois, il soupira, s'attirant un regard furieux de son frère George assis à l'avant. Fred conduisait la vieille Mini Cooper qui avait appartenu à Mr Lovegood et Luna était assise à l'arrière à côté de Ron, perdue dans ses pensées comme d'habitude. La voiture dérapait par moment sur le sol gelé que les épandages réguliers ne parvenaient pas à débarrasser du verglas. Ron s'était demandé pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas simplement transplaner jusqu'au lieu d'impression du Chicaneur mais avait préféré prendre un air boudeur et ne poser aucune question.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à cerner ses propres émotions. La scène qui avait eu lieu une heure auparavant lui paraissait surréaliste. Il n'était peut-être pas animé des meilleures intentions du monde en sondant l'esprit de Malefoy contre sa volonté, mais il n'avait jamais voulu mettre sa vie plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il voulait juste savoir. Il était persuadé que celui qui resterait toujours pour lui un vil Serpentard cachait ses véritables desseins à Hermione, et que celle-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte parce qu'elle voulait se venger de lui.

Mais au lieu de ça, il avait aperçu des pans de la vie du malade que jamais il n'aurait voulu connaître. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Malefoy était maltraité par son père lorsqu'il ne lui obéissait pas? Ron avait toujours été élevé dans l'amour et le respect de l'autre, il ne pouvait concevoir un autre mode de fonctionnement. Même l'exemple de l'oncle et de la tante de Harry n'avait pas suffi à le convaincre qu'un parent pouvait faire autre chose que chérir et protéger son enfant.

Le tourbillon des pensées du Serpentard tournait encore en lui et lui donnait la nausée. Il l'avait vu prendre le commandement de sa petite troupe de Sangs-Purs, alors qu'ils avaient l'âge de la maternelle. Il avait assisté à ses ébats maladroits avec ce qui devait être une fille de joie. Mais il avait senti que Malefoy lui dissimulait autre chose, quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Et malheureusement Hermione était intervenue avant qu'il n'ait pu percer ses défenses étonnamment résistantes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était que partie remise. Si le malade survivait à ses blessures, Ron se promettait d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, quitte à ce qu'Hermione le lui fasse chèrement payer.

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses réflexions bravaches, Ron s'aperçut que la voiture était arrêtée dans ce qui ressemblait à un terrain vague recouvert de neige dans la campagne aux alentours de Londres. Il jeta un regard intrigué à Luna qui lui sourit vaguement et descendit du véhicule. Ses frères étaient restés assis et durant quelques secondes, Ron eut peur qu'ils n'aient prévu quelque punition pour son comportement de l'après-midi. Mais Fred le rassura, derrière son volant:

- Maman nous a interdit de te toucher. Elle a même ajouté qu'elle raconterait à Ginny ce qui était réellement arrivé à son canari Pouick si jamais on te faisait du mal.

- Et comme on tient plus à la vie qu'à te pourrir la tienne, ajouta George, on va te laisser tranquille.

- Pour l'instant.

Ron hocha la tête, légèrement soulagé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, alors? demanda-t-il en regardant à l'extérieur.

- On allait y venir, fit George. On pense que notre plan pour attraper l'espion est imparable mais après plusieurs échecs on a commencé à se méfier.

- Alors on a mis les presses du Chicaneur sous Fidelitas.

- Dites donc! fit Ron, très impressionné. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus en voiture: je ne pouvais pas vous suivre si vous transplaniez jusqu'ici! Vous avez réussi ça tous seuls?

- Maugrey nous a aidé. Il a trouvé comment modifier le sortilège pour qu'on soit tous les deux Gardiens du Secret. Il s'est servi des recherches d'Hermione quand l'Ordre a décidé de réutiliser la maison des Black comme quartier général.

- Ce qui n'était pas gagné, précisa inutilement George, vu que Dumbledore était mort.

- Oui, oui, je sais toute l'histoire, s'impatienta Ron. On a réussi à annuler le sortilège puisque son gardien était mort et Harry l'a réactivé. **(1)**

- Donc, nous devons te dire tous les deux où se trouvent les presses du Chicaneur, sinon tu seras incapable de les trouver, même si tu suivais l'un des rédacteurs à la trace.

- Tous les deux?

- Une petite amélioration signée Weasley! fit Fred avec un clin d'oeil. Les presses du Chicaneur se trouvent donc au bout de Horton Crescent, Espom, Surrey. **(2)**

- Je dirais même plus **(3)**, nous avons établi les presses dans la petite bourgade d'Epsom, à Horton Crescent, dans le Surrey.

Et soudain, une belle maison aux allures de ferme apparut à l'extérieur. Ron ouvrit la portière, partiellement abasourdi par la grandeur de la demeure. Il y avait là une bâtisse principale, avec ses dépendances et un énorme hangar à l'arrière, qui se détachait dans la nuit tombante. Les toits étaient blancs, mais on apercevait de la fumée sortant de toutes les cheminées, qui culminaient à des hauteurs impressionnantes. Regardant de tous côtés, il suivit ses frères vers la porte d'entrée qui était dans un style rustique très étudié.

- Comment avez-vous pu vous installer dans cet endroit? demanda-t-il à Fred qui retirait son manteau et tapait ses bottes contre le paillasson afin d'en retirer la neige. C'est immense!

- Cette ferme appartient à la famille Skeeter, répondit-il.

- Quoi? s'écria Ron. Cette punaise a une famille aussi riche?

- Plus riche que la vôtre sans aucun doute, Mr Weasley, fit une voix venant du salon juste à côté du hall d'entrée.

Voix que Ron reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle de Rita Skeeter, l'infâme gratte-papier qui avait causé beaucoup d'ennuis à Harry pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ron se mordit les lèvres et se décida à affronter directement le dragon. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de ses affaires gelées et rejoignit l'équipe rédactionnelle qui s'était apparemment réunie dans le petit salon.

- Bonsoir, Rita, adressa-t-il à la journaliste toujours aussi insupportable. Comment allez-vous?

Il avait décidé que feindre l'ignorance et la politesse était la meilleure parade aux sarcasmes de cette femme.

- Mieux que vous, on dirait, fit-elle en désignant d'un air narquois la pommette de Ron, toujours bleue et gonflée.

Il s'abstint de répondre et s'assit dans un canapé entre Luna et Fred, en dévisageant les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient une quinzaine dans la pièce. L'ancienne Serdaigle sembla momentanément sortir de sa rêverie et le silence s'imposa de lui-même pour la laisser s'exprimer. Ainsi que Ron le découvrit, lorsque Luna Lovegood donnait son avis au Chicaneur, tout le monde l'écoutait.

- Comme vous le savez, nous revenons d'une réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Cet après-midi a été intéressant à tous points de vue...

Ron eut l'impression qu'elle disait ça en particulier pour lui mais n'intervint pas et la laissa continuer.

- En accord avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, nous avons décidé de garder les presses dans cet endroit, qui nous a semblé sûr jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En plus des quelques mesures de sécurité dont Fred et George Weasley vous ont entretenus la semaine dernière, nous avons un nouveau responsable de la surveillance: Ron Weasley.

- Cet endroit va finir par devenir un repère pour Weasley, ricana un jeune homme en qui Ron reconnut Anthony Goldstein, l'ancien préfet de Serdaigle.

- Salut à toi aussi Goldstein, répondit Ron avec un demi-sourire.

Il se savait jamais quand le jeune homme était sérieux ou non, mais il était content de voir un ancien membre de l'AD dans l'équipe de Luna.

- Ron s'occupera de surveiller les informations qui filtrent vers l'extérieur, fit Luna comme si personne ne l'avait interrompue. De plus, nous vous demanderons dès demain de signer un parchemin un peu spécial. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que votre nom soit associé au Chicaneur, mais je peux vous assurer que cette liste de signatures restera strictement confidentielle.

- Et à quoi servira cette liste? demanda un homme que Ron ne connaissait pas.

- C'est Albert Grayson, murmura Fred qui était assis à côté de Ron. C'est lui qui gère la maquette du journal.

La cinquantaine, légèrement enrobé, Grayson ne paraissait pas très content de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- A vous protéger, répondit George à la place de Luna. Nous voulons aussi faire signer les pigistes occasionnels, car ce sont eux qui encourent le plus de risques en ne vivant pas ici. En gros, les sortilèges que nous y apposerons vous permettront de ne jamais être confondu en tant que rédacteur du Chicaneur. Même si on vous interrogeait avec l'Occlumancie ou le Veritaserum, personne ne découvrirait quoi que ce soit.

Évidemment, c'était un mensonge pour dissimuler le but véritable de cette liste ensorcelée, mais Grayson parut rassuré et se tint coi.

- J'ai une question, fit une femme qui devait avoir le même âge que Grayson. Qu'en est-il de la parution du mois de décembre? Nous avons pris beaucoup de retard avec ces déménagements successifs, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra imprimer pour la semaine prochaine.

- C'est Maggie Kemble, la responsable des presses, glissa Fred à nouveau. Chaque mois elle pense qu'on ne pourra pas boucler à temps.

- Nous ferons tout pour qu'une telle catastrophe n'arrive pas, répondit Luna d'un ton léger.

- Et à propos des fuites? lâcha une jeune fille qui se trouvait juste en face de Ron. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne ferez rien?

- Grace Saddler, notre photographe. Une emmerdeuse, fit Fred avec une grimace.

- J'ai entendu, Weasley! dit celle-ci, en levant un sourcil courroucé.

Ron s'amusa beaucoup de voir Fred s'absorber dans la contemplation du lustre ancien qui ornait le plafond. La photographe ne se préoccupa plus de lui et revint à l'attaque:

- Alors, Luna? Tu vas encore nous soutenir qu'il est impossible qu'un espion sévisse dans l'équipe?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Grace, répondit Luna de sa voix éthérée caractéristique. Ron est là pour veiller à cela aussi.

Saddler renifla avec dédain en toisant Ron, qui ne se priva pas de l'inspecter lui aussi. Elle était fine, la peau extrêmement claire et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui serpentaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle devait avoir un an ou deux de plus que lui, au maximum. Son visage, altier, indiquait qu'elle était sans doute née dans la noblesse. Néanmoins, son menton volontaire soutenait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de faire ou dire ce qu'elle pensait, quoiqu'en juge le reste du monde.

- Il n'a pas l'air plus réveillé que toi, Luna, ironisa la jeune fille. J'espère qu'il parviendra à enlever les yeux de mon décolleté pour faire son boulot correctement, sinon on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Ron devint rouge pivoine. Effectivement, ses yeux étaient descendus un peu trop bas, mais ce qu'il observait avec attention - en tout bien tout honneur - c'était le collier que la photographe portait autour du cou. Il n'aurait su dire dans quelle matière il était fait. Cela ressemblait à un lacet de cuir, mais il reflétait la lumière comme de l'argent. Il était fin et collait littéralement à sa peau, alors qu'un filament pendait à l'avant pour plonger au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune fille. C'était à ce moment que Ron avait perdu contact avec la réalité.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, pendant que Saddler secouait la tête. Ron rougit encore plus.

- Navrant...

Ce n'était pas Saddler qui avait parlé. C'était un petit homme très maigre qui se tenait au fond de la pièce. Il n'avait pas encore pris la parole et paraissait irrité du bruit de ses collègues.

- Jepson Blencowe, chuchota Fred, en prenant garde cette fois-ci de ne pas être surpris. Il rédige les rubriques nécrologiques et les mémoires aux morts.

- Pouvons-nous nous remettre au travail, maintenant? demanda Blencowe. J'aimerais finir mon article sur Wilkie Tycross, si ça ne vous fait rien. Et trouver d'autres mots qui riment avec transplanage que potage, bocage et sarcophage! (4)

Luna acquiesça et toute l'équipe se releva en maugréant pour repartir à l'assaut de l'encre et du papier. Rita Skeeter, qui avait été étonnamment discrète pendant la réunion, passa devant Ron et lui adressa un clin d'oeil appuyé qui le fit frissonner de dégoût. Ce devait être le but recherché, d'ailleurs, puisque la journaliste partit en riant toute seule.

Ron se retrouva seul avec ses frères et Luna.

- Alors? demanda Fred. Tu penses quoi de notre équipe?

Le principal problème actuellement était que Ron n'avait pas encore rencontré tout le monde. Outre les rédacteurs qui n'avaient pas pris la parole lors de cette réunion informelle, il y avait encore tous ceux qui contribuaient au journal de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Je pense qu'il va être très difficile de démasquer l'espion, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Qui qu'il soit, ce doit être un très bon acteur. Je sens que je suis là pour un bon moment.

Et en aparté il se dit que c'était tout aussi bien de ne pas avoir à revoir Hermione avant quelques temps.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil confortable au chevet de son patient dans le coma. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle et Ginny se relayaient auprès de Drago, dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, la stase magique avait fonctionné. Les blessures du Serpentard s'étaient peu à peu résorbées, jusqu'à n'être que de banales écorchures inoffensives. La magie néfaste avait quitté son corps qui se reconstruisait peu à peu. Mais il restait toujours inconscient.

La Médicomage soupira. Elle savait que le cerveau de Drago risquait de présenter de nombreuses séquelles après sept jours de stase. Et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Alors, pour tromper son impatience, elle avait ressorti de vieux carnets qui dataient de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Son journal intime. C'était sans doute le secret le plus inavouable de l'école de sorcellerie: l'élève la plus douée de sa génération se laissait aller à des activités aussi triviales que la tenue d'un journal.

Elle avait ainsi parcouru ses premières années à Poudlard, son début d'amitié houleux avec Ron et Harry. Ses premiers émois d'adolescente lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle plaisait à une star internationale telle que Viktor Krum. Ses nombreux espoirs longtemps déçus avec Ron. La veille, elle était tombée sur le passage qui relatait le jour où elle avait vu Ron et Lavande Brown s'embrasser dans la salle commune.

_Cher journal,_

_La soirée d'hier a été absolument horrible. L'une des pires de ma triste vie._

_Ron... Ce bâtard, ce coureur, ce sans-coeur dont j'ai eu l'infortune de tomber amoureuse a décidé de planter sa langue dans la bouche de Lavande Brown! Cette chipie marchait déjà sur mes plates bandes en deuxième année lorsqu'elle allait offrir des gâteaux faits maison au professeur Lockhart!_

_Et la voilà maintenant ventousée à ce crétin!_

_J'ai passé la nuit à pleurer, je me suis même endormie dans la salle de bain des préfets, imagine! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment ça a pu se passer, mais le résultat est qu'en plus de tous mes malheurs, j'ai les muscles totalement endoloris. Et je me sens mal._

_Je déteste Ron. Je le déteste. Je le déteste._

_Je suis vraiment pathétique. Après tout, nous n'avions aucun contrat d'exclusivité, nous ne sortions même pas ensemble! Mais il aurait dû voir que... que... que j'étais faite pour lui! Ce foutu imbécile aurait pu ouvrir ses grands yeux bêtes pour une fois!_

_Merde... Ils viennent d'entrer ensemble dans la pièce. Ça fait mal, merde que ça fait mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la bibliothèque? Ils cherchent à me narguer ou quoi?_

_Je ne peux pas me retenir de les dévisager. Ils me donnent envie de vomir ou de les attaquer à grands renforts de Doloris. Mais je reste stupidement là, à écrire, parce que c'est ma place de je-sais-tout._

_Heureusement, Brown m'a aperçue et a compris que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester dans ma ligne de mire. Je les observe s'éloigner en gloussant. Ça y est, j'ai envie de pleurer._

_Je viens de croiser le regard de cette fouine de Malefoy qui est installé près de ma table. Il a compris tout de suite ce qui se passait, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Bien joué ma grande, maintenant tu vas devoir en plus supporter les sarcasmes de cet emmerdeur!_

_Bizarrement, il ne dit rien. Peut-être parce qu'on est sensés garder le silence pour travailler? Ou alors qu'il prépare une collection d'insultes choisies qu'il me servira plus tard? Quoiqu'il en soit, il se détourne et ne m'accorde plus son attention._

_Je dois être masochiste, parce que ce manque d'intérêt me frustre. Peut-être que j'ai envie d'une bonne grosse engueulade avec quelqu'un? Même si c'est Malefoy, c'est mieux que rien._

_Je te laisse parce que Mme Pince me regarde d'un air soupçonneux. Elle doit penser que j'écris dans un de ses précieux livres. Si elle apprenait que j'annote et que je corrige régulièrement les manuels de l'école, elle en ferait une jaunisse._

Les derniers mots avaient bien fait rire Hermione, parce qu'effectivement Mme Pince avait découvert le subterfuge peu avant la fin de l'année et qu'elle avait failli être privée de bibliothèque pour le restant de ses jours. Le problème était qu'à présent, il ne devait plus rester grand chose de la bibliothèque à préserver, avec Voldemort maître de Poudlard.

Cela s'était passé durant les vacances après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à assister au mariage de Fleur et de Bill, un tremblement de terre avait secoué toute la population sorcière: Poudlard était envahi! Les Mangemorts avaient assiégé Poudlard pendant deux mois complets. Ils défaisaient les barrières de l'école l'une après l'autre. Leur avancée inexorable avait été à peine retardée par les initiatives des membres de l'Ordre. Et le premier septembre 1997, alors que des centaines d'élèves devaient faire leur rentrée, Poudlard était tombé.

Ce coup énorme porté à la résistance avait bien failli signer la victoire du mage noir. Mais Harry s'était battu, arguant que les murs étaient peut-être en la possession de Voldemort, mais l'âme de l'école appartenait à chaque élève lui ayant été loyal. Encore aujourd'hui, les Mangemorts avaient souvent de mauvaises surprises dans les bâtiments et ne se risquaient que rarement à y entrer seuls. Voldemort avait donc établi son quartier général face à la grande porte d'entrée. Tous les espions de l'Ordre confirmaient ce que chacun espérait en son coeur: la seule pièce qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur était le bureau du directeur. **(5)**

Hermione attrapa un autre carnet qui parlait de sa première année loin de Poudlard, de son début de relation avec Ron et de sa rencontre avec Alberforth Dumbledore.

_Ron m'a embrassée ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'il ne me verrait jamais autrement que comme une amie, et voilà qu'il vient me coller ses lèvres contre les miennes! Je ne comprendrai jamais ce type..._

_Nous étions en train de travailler sur la façon de briser le Fidelitas avec Harry quand ce dernier a décidé qu'il devait voir Mr Weasley pour une chose "très importante". A vrai dire, je crois qu'il commence à désespérer de trouver un moyen de réutiliser la maison de Sirius comme quartier général, maintenant qu'il a reformé l'Ordre du Phénix. Et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas loin de penser de la même façon._

_Donc je reviens à Ron. Il a soudainement balancé le livre qu'il lisait contre le mur et s'est levé pour faire les cents pas. Il n'est déjà pas très patient d'ordinaire, mais devant une tâche pratiquement impossible, il a encore plus tendance à baisser les bras. Je me suis donc levée moi aussi pour l'obliger à arrêter de tourner en rond et à me regarder, prête à le sermonner comme d'habitude. Et là..._

_Il m'a embrassée. Je veux dire, pas le stupide petit baiser que m'avait arraché Viktor Krum lors de son départ de Poudlard à la fin de ma quatrième année. Non, le "vrai" baiser. Comme dans les films. Je me suis sentie toute bizarre._

_Le pire, c'est que quand il s'est écarté de moi, il a semblé réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et il a pris la fuite!_

_Espèce d'enflure!_

Hermione se mit une nouvelle fois à rigoler en repensant à la tête que Ron avait faite lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était enfui par peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Après des semaines de recherches, ils avaient fini par briser le sortilège de Dumbledore et à en reformer un nouveau, avec Harry comme nouveau gardien. Celui-ci avait donc peu à peu remplacé Dumbledore comme leader charismatique et toute la résistance s'était regroupée autour de lui.

Il avait ainsi réorganisé les rôles de chacun et distribué les missions. Parallèlement, le trio avait décidé de continuer leur formation magique, ainsi que d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard qui n'avaient pas pu terminer leurs études. Des professeurs s'étaient présentés spontanément, certains venant de l'École de Magie, d'autres simplement maîtres dans leur domaine. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione avait rencontré Alberforth Dumbledore.

_Ce type est cinglé. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Nous étions cinq à nous intéresser à la Médicomagie en commençant le cours, je crois que je serai la seule à revenir la prochaine fois._

_Il a commencé son petit speech en disant que si on voulait devenir Médicomages pour pouvoir faire des trucs pas clairs avec les cadavres, ce n'est pas lui qui nous en empêcherait. Toutefois, il nous a prévenus de lancer systématiquement des sorts de protection autour de nous pour nous dissimuler quand on exerçait illégalement._

_Un malade, je te dis!_

_Dire que je croyais l'impressionner en ayant retenu les gestes de premiers secours magiques! Il a ricané que je ferais une bonne infirmière mais une Médicomage médiocre! Quant à Neville, je crois qu'il a définitivement opté pour la Botanique pure quand l'énergumène l'a traité de "pharmacien de pacotille"._

_Infirmière, mon oeil! Je lui montrerai que je vaux bien mieux que ça. Je serai présente au prochain cours. Et à celui d'après. Et il reconnaîtra que je suis assez douée pour être son élève!_

En réalité, Alberforth n'avait jamais lâché quoi que ce soit dans ce sens à son apprentie. Mais il s'était tissé entre eux peu à peu une relation d'entente, si pas cordiale, en tous cas respectueuse. Le vieil homme avait plusieurs fois poussé à bout Hermione, pour qu'elle découvre ses propres limites et les surpasse. En y réfléchissant, c'était le meilleur professeur qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Hermione promena son regard vers son patient et songea combien ces années avaient dû lui sembler vides, sans personne à qui parler. Elle soupira, changea de position sur son fauteuil et attrapa un nouveau carnet, qui commençait comme ceci.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui je t'annonce un grand changement dans ma vie. Je ne suis plus vierge. Depuis hier soir pour être plus précise._

_Avec Ron, on a enfin sauté le pas. Depuis le temps que je te bassine avec ça. Curieusement, je me sentais prête et en même temps pas du tout._

_C'était une expérience bizarre. En étant tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié. J'avais lu dans des magasines stupides que ça ferait mal mais que ça serait bon. Ça n'a été ni l'un ni l'autre._

_Ça m'a étonnée d'ailleurs. Peut-être me faut-il du temps?_

_C'est étrange, j'ai sans arrêt dans la tête des images floues qui se superposent à celles d'hier soir. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles m'appartiennent. Sans doute les résidus d'un rêve, même si je ne m'en souviens pas. Le fait que je ne parvienne pas à distinguer le visage de l'homme qui me tient dans ses bras est sûrement une preuve que c'est un rêve._

_Pour revenir à Ron, je crois que lui a aimé. Je n'ai en tous cas pas eu le coeur de lui dire que ce n'était pas comme je l'attendais._

_Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça changera?_

Avec le recul, Hermione se dit qu'à cette époque, elle était prête physiquement, mais elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à Ron pour s'abandonner totalement. C'est pourquoi cette première fois avait été si décevante.

Ils s'étaient évidemment améliorés depuis, même si les derniers mois de leur relation avaient connu une dégradation de ce côté-là également. Il y avait eu les cours qui devenaient plus prenants, les missions qui étaient de plus en plus dangereuses et les recherches qui n'en finissaient pas. Elle s'était lancée corps et âme dans son infirmerie d'urgence et avait délaissé celui qu'elle aimait. Pour ne pas se donner trop mauvaise conscience, elle avait peu à peu délaissé son journal car écrire lui laissait le désagréable sentiment d'analyser sa vie et de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

_Je te quitte pour la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi car je t'ai fidèlement relaté chaque moment important de mon existence sans être une seule fois jugée. Mon adolescence aurait sans doute été bien différente si tu n'avais pas été là._

_Mais je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Je suis adulte à présent. Je vis cette guerre contre Voldemort et j'agis par rapport à elle depuis des années maintenant. Elle a façonné ce que je suis. Je me doute que des gens seront tués, peut-être moi, peut-être Harry ou Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de voir couchés ces évènements terribles sur le papier. Tes pages me rappellent trop amèrement les personnes qui m'étaient chères ou pour qui j'avais de l'estime, et qui ont payé le prix de la lutte contre les Mangemorts._

_Je sais que ma relation avec Ron est en train de péricliter. Ça non plus, je ne veux pas en tracer l'échec en toutes lettres. Ce serait trop réel. Pas plus que tous les obstacles qui nous attendent avant de vivre en sécurité. Je veux pouvoir me faire des illusions, penser encore que tout ira bien._

_Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve la vie, mais si j'arrête de t'écrire, peut-être pourrais-je ignorer ce qu'elle aurait pu être._

Hermione lu la date et frissonna: le 4 novembre. Le lendemain, Harry et Ron partaient en mission et elle tombait sur Drago Malefoy. Combien de fois depuis avait-elle eu envie de reprendre son vieux compagnon de papier et d'exposer tout ce qu'elle ressentait?

Mais elle n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses décisions. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se confier à un cahier toute sa vie, qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse un peu confiance aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son esprit avait désigné son patient à l'article de la mort comme réceptacle de sa souffrance. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait été si bouleversée de le voir s'éteindre à petit feu?

La Médicomage détailla une nouvelle fois le jeune homme endormi. Il paraissait tellement serein, alors qu'elle-même était habitée par toutes sortes de craintes. Même lorsque tout allait mal, Drago Malefoy paraissait inébranlable, somme toute bien plus courageux qu'elle, supportant douleur et bannissement là où tout autre sorcier aurait choisi de se rallier à Voldemort pour survivre. Il lui faisait tellement penser à Severus Rogue!

Elle étendit le bras vers le visage de l'ancien Serpentard, mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure et arrêta son geste. Elle l'avait pourtant déjà touché, en le soignant ou en le sermonnant. Mais la vulnérabilité de Drago l'intimidait. Après quelques secondes, elle se décida à approcher sa main et ses doigts coulèrent délicatement le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme. Ce contact la fit frissonner et elle retira bien vite sa main indiscrète.

Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Sans vraiment le noter au début, elle vit Drago attraper son poignet de façon étrangement ferme et, les yeux toujours fermés, il lui dit:

- Ne t'arrête pas.

* * *

**(1) J'ai pris le parti d'ignorer ce que J.K. Rowling avait dit à propos du Fidelitas et du fait que si le gardien mourait, l'emplacement de la maison restait secret. Pour moi, le Fidelitas reste de la magie disons... "vive", qui a besoin du porteur pour être alimentée. Donc si Dumbledore meurt, le sortilège perd peu à peu de sa puissance et il est possible de le briser.**

**(2) Si l'envie vous prend d'aller jeter un oeil dans Google Maps, vous pourrez apercevoir le fameux terrain vague avec le satellite :)**

**(3) Odieuse référence à Dupont et Dupond de Tintin**

**(4) Pour ceux qui ont lu le Prince de Sang Mêlé il y a un moment, Wilkie Tycross est le moniteur de transplanage du Ministère de la Magie. Comme beaucoup de gens, il est mort victime de la guerre.**

**(5) Odieuse référence à Astérix**

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, retour des récits de Rowena Serdaigle et entrée en piste d'Alberforth Dumbledore. Et quelles seront les conséquences de la stase magique?**

**J'espère pouvoir être plus rapide à publier cette fois-ci. Cependant comme j'ai d'autres trucs à écrire entre temps, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Si vous voulez avoir de mes nouvelles et savoir quand les chapitres seront postés, je vous invite à venir sur mon blog!**

**En tous cas, continuez à m'envoyer vos petits mots, vous avez pu constater à quel point ça m'inspire (et puis ce sera mes petits cadeaux pour mon anniversaire !)**

**A bientôt!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	9. Une promesse est une promesse

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait des mois que je dois publier! Mais à ma décharge, sachez que le Roi des Démons s'est acharné sur moi pour ce chapitre! J'avais bien commencé, j'avais écrit à peu près le tiers quand mon portable m'a lâché, juste avant que j'effectue le moindre backup! Je ne vous dis pas ma colère! Et ensuite, mon boulot de doctorante et d'autres échéances m'ont pris tout mon temps libre, donc je suis restée devant une page blanche pendant un long moment. Enfin bref, heureusement pour vous, j'ai fini par reprendre le chemin de cette histoire et voici donc le chapitre 9!**

**Rappels qui aideront à la lecture: Hermione a plongé Drago dans une stase magique malgré les risques, parce que Ron avait attaqué son esprit et provoqué une nouvelle réaction allergique. Tonks va bientôt accoucher et le professeur d'Hermione, Abelforth Dumbledore, doit revenir pour assister à cette intervention. McGonagall et Hagrid sont morts pendant l'attaque de Gringotts, Rogue a été torturé et tué par Voldemort parce qu'il avait détruit Nagini. Il reste un Horcruxe le pendentif de Serdaigle (offert par le père de celle-ci. il représente une croix en argent), dont le début de l'histoire est raconté dans une lettre qu'Hermione a reçue.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre 9, en croisant les doigts pour que vous l'aimiez! N'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 9:**** Une promesse est une promesse**

- Ne t'arrête pas.

Hermione retint son souffle alors que son patient resserrait la prise sur son poignet.

- S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la chercha quelques secondes du regard, puis il sembla faire la mise au point et lui sourit.

- Drago? murmura faiblement Hermione.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé... Mes rêves n'étaient pas très agréables.

Hermione dégagea son bras de la poigne du Serpentard et posa sa paume sur son front. Elle ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Comment te sens-tu?

Il soupira au contact de sa main et ne répondit pas. Hermione constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Tu as dormi sept jours, fit-elle pour meubler le silence. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?

Il la regarda d'un air absent.

- Non.

- Après l'attaque de Ron, ton allergie à la magie a atteint un niveau critique. J'ai dû te plonger dans une stase magique.

- Ron?

- Oui, il a utilisé sa Legilimancie contre toi, mais je l'ai empêché d'aller trop loin. Le coup de poing, tu t'en rappelles? Tu avais trouvé ça brillant...

Il la considéra un moment en fronçant les sourcils, puis lâcha d'un ton neutre:

- Excuse-moi mais qui es-tu?

Les poumons d'Hermione se bloquèrent quelques secondes. Non! Ce ne pouvait pas être possible!

- Je suis Hermione! Hermione Granger!

Il secoua la tête d'un air impuissant. Il ne la reconnaissait pas! Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle! Hermione eut l'impression que tout l'air de la pièce s'était envolé et elle manqua de suffoquer. Le Serpentard avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle et demanda:

- Où suis-je?

- Tu... tu es dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Mangemorts, ta blessure, ça ne te dit rien?

- Non.

- Je t'ai soigné mais tu as fait une allergie aux sortilèges que j'ai utilisés.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de qui je suis?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Poudlard! fit-elle avec une sorte d'énergie désespérée. Tu étais à Serpentard! J'étais à Gryffondor! On se détestait, tu étais l'ennemi de Harry! Tu as aidé les Mangemorts à entrer dans l'école mais tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore! Tu as demandé à Severus Rogue de simuler ta mort pour pouvoir échapper à Voldemort! Tu as changé de camp parce que Voldemort a laissé ton père en prison et qu'il s'est suicidé!

Une étincelle apparut enfin dans les yeux du jeune homme:

- Voldemort... Mangemorts... Non! Je me souviens maintenant! C'était toi! C'était grâce à toi! Je n'ai plus été le même après ce soir-là, j'ai quitté les Mangemorts à cause de ça!

Hermione était encore plus confuse.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- On était enfermés dans la salle de bain des préfets, nos baguettes étaient dans l'eau, on s'est disputés et tu m'as emb...

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux démesurément et secoua violemment la tête:

- Non! Non! Oublie ce que je viens de dire... Je... je me rappelle maintenant! Potter, Weasley et Granger, le trio d'emmerdeurs. On s'est toujours affrontés, mais malgré ça tu m'as soigné dans ton infirmerie. Je me souviens de toi, insista-t-il vivement. Tu m'as giflé en troisième année parce que j'avais critiqué ce gros balourd d'Hagrid!

- Hagrid est mort, rappela doucement Hermione.

Drago eut un sourire triste.

- Alors ça serait mal vu de l'insulter je suppose.

Hermione eut malgré elle un sourire en réponse à celui du Serpentard.

- Oui ce serait mal vu. Tu es sûr de te rappeler de tout?

- C'est encore un peu mélangé dans ma tête, mais je pense que oui.

La jeune femme put enfin se détendre. Drago avait recouvré la mémoire.

- Je vais devoir te faire des analyses. Ta réaction allergique a été stoppée par la stase, mais il est possible que tu aies des effets secondaires. Je vais te faire plusieurs prises de sang et je vais aussi te faire passer quelques examens internes. Tes organes ont pu être affaiblis par la crise. Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question que tu bouges de ce lit dans l'immédiat. Le Médicomage qui m'a formé est arrivé ce matin, c'est lui qui t'a déménagé dans cette chambre. Il va m'aider à te remettre sur pied.

Abelforth Dumbledore avait honoré sa promesse de revenir au Square Grimmaurd pour épauler Hermione à l'accouchement de Tonks, qui n'avait pas voulu donner naissance à son enfant en Italie où elle se cachait. Elle devait arriver en fin d'après-midi et on lui avait réservé la chambre de Mrs Black que Drago occupait précédemment. Ça lui permettrait d'avoir plus d'espace pour elle et son bébé, d'autant plus que la chambre communiquait avec une salle de bain privée. L'accouchement était prévu pour les prochains jours et Remus ne tenait plus en place depuis que la Pleine Lune était terminée.

Drago hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Hermione espérait qu'il n'avait pas de séquelles importantes de son coma. Sa confusion au réveil l'avait effrayée mais il paraissait s'en remettre. La grande question était de savoir si son cerveau était parfaitement guéri du choc. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Elle attrapa le nécessaire pour l'ausculter et avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, demanda:

- Ouvre la bouche.

°oOo°

- Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Il faut refaire les analyses!

- Granger! tonna Abelforth Dumbledore. Vous m'avez obligé à observer cet échantillon trois fois! Ça suffit maintenant!

- Mais je vous répète que ce n'est pas possible! Il y a forcément une erreur! fit Hermione, bouleversée.

- Au contraire, espèce de têtue, c'est tout à fait possible! Il n'y a que votre cerveau de bourrique qui ne puisse pas le concevoir!

- Mais comment vais-je pouvoir lui annoncer une chose pareille?

- Et si vous essayiez: "Salut le Serpentard albinos! Devine quoi, tu es plus cracmol que ma grand-mère!"

- Vous êtes immonde!

- Et vous vous prenez trop vos patients en considération, comme d'habitude! C'est comme cette Transformiste qui ne peut pas accoucher proprement chez les Spaghettis, il ne fallait pas céder à ses caprices!

- On dit Métamorphomage! Et je vous prierais de garder pour vous vos considérations racistes!

- Cela n'empêche pas que vous allez devoir dire à votre patient que les seuls tours de magie qu'il pourra faire désormais impliqueront un lapin et un chapeau!

- Vous m'écoeurez!

- Peut-être, mais si vous n'allez pas annoncer à votre patient que la stase que vous lui avez prescrit a ôté toute sa magie propre, je m'en chargerai moi-même! Et vous savez que je ne suis pas tendre avec les Mangemorts...

- Il n'est pas Mangemort! répliqua Hermione. Et puis sa perte de pouvoirs est peut-être temporaire, comme son amnésie au réveil. Sa magie reviendra peut-être.

- Bien sûr, tout comme mon frère, que soit dit en passant votre patient a contribué à assassiner, reviendra! Ne vous voilez pas la face Granger!

- Il n'a pas tué votre frère, il a abaissé sa baguette! protesta Hermione.

Abelforth secoua la tête d'un air soudain las.

- C'est un sujet périmé depuis trois ans Granger. Vous ne me ferez jamais changer d'avis sur ce qui s'est passé dans cette tour ce jour-là, quand bien même Severus Rogue vous enverrait une beuglante depuis sa tombe. Alors revenons au présent, voulez-vous? Vous DEVEZ informer votre patient de son état.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois pour s'y opposer mais Abelforth la coupa:

- ET TOUT DE SUITE!

Dépitée, la Gryffondor garda néanmoins pour elle tous les qualificatifs peu élogieux qui lui venaient à l'adresse de son mentor. Elle pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Abelforth qui avait l'air de se réjouir du drame qui se préparait, puis entra.

Son patient semblait assoupi. Elle ne referma pas la porte, sachant d'avance que le vieux Médicomage écouterait de toute façon ce qui allait se passer avec son autorisation ou non. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et prit place sur la chaise qui était juste à côté de celui-ci.

- Drago... appela-t-elle. Réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux après quelques instants, la reconnut et s'assit en bâillant.

- Encore des examens? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non. J'ai tes résultats.

Elle devait avoir la mine soucieuse car le Serpentard comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- Mes blessures ne sont pas guéries?

- Si, de ce côté-là il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir, le rassura-t-elle. La stase a totalement régénéré ton corps, tu ne garderas que quelques cicatrices. Et la blessure de ton dos ne te causera plus de soucis.

- Et pas d'effets secondaires sur le reste de mon corps?

- J'ai eu un peu peur pour ton coeur, il a subi plusieurs attaques violentes avec ton allergie, mais il a tenu le coup. Simplement tu ne pourras pas faire d'efforts violents pendant une longue période.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione? Car il y a bien un problème, n'est-ce pas?

La Médicomage tressaillit lorsqu'il prononça son prénom. Elle n'en avait pas encore l'habitude et cela ne l'aidait pas à se comporter en professionnelle.

- Oui, il y a un problème. C'est à propos de ta magie...

Elle avait du mal à empêcher sa voix de trembler. Le jeune homme pâlit soudainement, mais il essaya de rester calme.

- Continue, souffla-t-il.

- Il semble que la stase ait drainé ta magie hors de ton corps. Toute ta magie.

Elle entendit un toussotement venant du couloir. Elle devait aller au bout de son explication.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs magiques, et que... c'est irréversible.

Drago la regarda d'abord avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas croire que ce qu'il voit est la réalité. Mais l'expression d'Hermione devait en dire long car il sembla comprendre enfin tout ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Une espèce de cri rauque sortit de sa gorge et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Hermione était désemparée.

- Je suis désolée, Drago.

Il secoua la tête violemment.

- Va-t-en! Laisse-moi!

- Mais...

- Va-t-en je te dis!

La Gryffondor ne voulait pas l'abandonner à lui-même. Mais elle comprenait aussi qu'il avait sans doute besoin de rester seul. Alors elle se résigna à sortir de la chambre, non sans avoir assuré au Serpentard qu'elle ne serait pas loin s'il avait besoin d'elle. Ce à quoi il avait répondu par un grognement.

En fermant la porte, elle croisa le regard d'Abelforth qui s'était visiblement beaucoup amusé. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais elle le devança:

- Fermez-la.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Après être resté prostré pendant un temps indéfini, assis dans son lit, la tête sur les genoux, Drago se décida enfin à bouger. Il tenta de se lever mais n'y arriva qu'au bout de la quatrième tentative. Encore chancelant, il se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la petite chambre. Il avait besoin d'air. Ou bien de vomir. Ou peut-être les deux.

Il enclencha la poignée glaciale et aussitôt des flocons entrèrent dans la pièce. Il avait oublié à quel point l'hiver était précoce et rude cette année. Qu'importe, il avait besoin de cet air froid pour lui remettre les idées en place.

En quelques minutes, il était passé de l'horreur à l'abattement, puis à la colère. Hermione, c'était de sa faute! Elle connaissait les dangers d'une telle stase! Elle savait qu'il risquait de perdre tous ses pouvoirs et que ce serait catastrophique pour lui! Et pourtant, elle avait insisté, jusqu'à lui faire du chantage à l'amitié pour qu'il accepte.

- J'aurais préféré mourir! cria-t-il à la neige.

Il savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre du couloir mais il s'en fichait. Seule comptait sa douleur d'être maintenant un vulgaire moldu.

- Un moldu...

Ses genoux ne le portèrent plus, il s'affaissa sur le sol et resta là, le front collé contre le mur granuleux en dessous de la fenêtre. Il aurait voulu pleurer, évacuer cette colère, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Il avait tellement été habitué à n'exprimer aucun état d'esprit, aucun sentiment de manière visible, qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Il se contenta alors de fermer les yeux et de maudire Hermione.

- C'est amusant de voir à quel point un Mangemort désarmé peut être pathétique...

Drago se retourna vivement et aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte un vieil homme qui arborait un sourire dénué de sympathie. Il était légèrement courbé sur lui même, portait une longue barbe grise et était d'une minceur extrême. Le Serpentard avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais il ne savait pas en quelles circonstances.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Drago d'un ton abrupte.

- Abelforth Dumbledore, pour vous servir.

L'ironie était bien plus que perceptible et Drago comprit que cet homme ne l'aimait pas. Cependant, comme le Serpentard avait l'habitude de ce genre d'hostilité, il ne perdit pas son temps à la combattre et se concentra sur l'information la plus importante:

- Vous êtes le frère d'Albus Dumbledore?

- Exactement, le frère de celui sur qui vous avez pointé votre baguette et qui est mort dans les minutes suivantes. Au fait, vous ai-je dit à quel point je trouve votre situation actuelle fort plaisante?

- Il m'a semblé le comprendre lorsque vous avez parlé de Mangemort et de pathétique, grogna Drago.

- Dommage que mon apprentie ne goûte pas à l'ironie de la situation.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Hermione avait parlé du Médicomage qui l'avait formé, ce ne pouvait être que lui! Pour ce que le jeune homme en savait, Abelforth avait toujours fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, même si c'était un original acariâtre et misanthrope. Il avait exercé la Médicomagie pendant des années avant de se retirer de la société à cause de cette histoire de sortilège interdit contre un animal. Il était probablement sorti de sa retraite à la mort de son frère. Mais qu'Hermione ait pu le convaincre de lui apprendre ses talents était incroyable! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était en savait plus que la plupart des soigneurs de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Hermione est sans doute plus sensible que vous.

Abelforth ricana:

- Ma chaussette gauche est plus sensible que moi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle vous aurait sauvé la vie. Mais il semblerait que Granger ait jugé qu'il vous serait plus profitable de ne pas mourir.

- Elle avait tort, murmura amèrement Drago.

- Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi, approuva Abelforth. Elle aurait dû vous laisser crever comme un rat et supporter un nouveau deuil. Ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mes vieilles oreilles ont dû avoir des hallucinations alors. Je croyais que vous vouliez mourir parce que vous ne pouvez plus vous servir d'un bout de bois magique.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Qu'on puisse oublier qu'il n'y a pas besoin de baguette pour réaliser des potions ou pour pratiquer l'Occlumancie défensive? Oui vous avez raison, ça me dépasse.

Drago tiqua. Il n'y avait même pas pensé! Mais il était hors de question de donner raison à ce vieil imbécile.

- Ce n'est pas le fond du problème!

- C'est juste. Quand vous l'aurez atteint, ce fond, faites-moi signe. Je vous montrerai que vous pouvez encore aller plus bas.

- Mais...

- Sur ce, coupa le Médicomage, je dois vous quitter. Barbapapa va s'installer dans la chambre voisine pour mettre bas, il est hors de question que je sois réquisitionné pour aider à l'emménagement. Vous direz à Granger que je suis dans mes quartiers et qu'il ne faut me déranger sous aucun prétexte! **(1)**

Perplexe, Drago regarda le vieil homme quitter la chambre avec une rapidité surprenante pour son âge. Il rumina ses dernières paroles en essayant de s'opposer à leur logique mais dut s'avouer vite vaincu.

Il avait raison. Sa mort aurait été un coup dur pour Hermione, après toutes celles auxquelles elle avait déjà assisté. Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, cela avait dû être un choc. Elle avait probablement aussi été émue par la fin de Rogue. Hermione était ce genre de personne qui possédait tellement d'empathie pour les autres que ça pouvait finir par la détruire. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle s'était tournée vers la Médicomagie. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour éviter ces morts devait lui être insupportable.

Sa rancoeur retomba progressivement. C'était aussi pour son dévouement aux autres qu'il aimait la Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour le sauver et était probablement aussi désolée que lui pour ce qui lui arrivait. La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il tâcherait de lui faire comprendre que sa colère était passée.

Soudain, il entendit un remue-ménage dans le couloir et en déduisit que la personne qui devait occuper la chambre voisine était arrivée.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Ça va, tu es bien installée? demanda Hermione en ramenant les couvertures sur les genoux de Tonks.

- Oui, tout est parfait, merci.

La Métamorphage arborait pour l'occasion une jolie coupe au carré, bleue, et un grand nez décidé.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien?

- Juste de repos. Ce voyage a été épouvantable! Je savais que les Italiens n'était pas très doués pour créer des Portoloins, mais à ce point-là c'est carrément de l'incompétence!

- Je me doute que ce n'était pas très confortable mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr de te faire revenir en Angleterre.

- Je sais, soupira Tonks. Oh, en fait, est-ce que je peux avoir un verre de jus de citrouille? Je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver une seule bouteille là-bas! Ils ne connaissent que les aubergines! Aubergines! Aubergines! Je te jure, si je vois encore un seul de ces légumes, je fais une crise de nerfs!

Hermione éclata de rire. Ni la guerre ni la grossesse ne pouvaient changer le caractère de Tonks.

- Je te fais apporter ça tout de suite... Elliot! appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le jeune lycanthrope qui lui servait d'assistant arriva dans la pièce.

- Tu m'as appelé?

- Oui. Est-ce que tu peux apporter du jus de citrouille à Tonks?

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Mais avant de partir, il interpella Hermione et demanda:

- Au fait, j'ai entendu du bruit venant de la chambre voisine. J'ai voulu y aller mais le vieux croûton m'en a empêché et il y est allé lui même. C'est encore le mystérieux patient dont je ne peux pas savoir l'identité?

Pour la sécurité de Drago, il fallait cacher sa présence à tout le monde, excepté aux membres les plus fiables de l'Ordre. Si jamais Voldemort apprenait que son ancien disciple était toujours vivant, il n'aurait de cesse de le traquer pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Comme Elliot était un espion et qu'il pouvait à tout moment se faire prendre, Hermione avait préféré lui cacher la vérité de l'arrivée du Serpentard au Square Grimmaurd.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis désolée, tu vas devoir t'en contenter, je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Elliot fit une grimace, puis haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui vois. Je vais chercher le jus de citrouille.

- Et pas d'aubergine! lui cria Tonks pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seules, la future mère demanda avec un air de conspiratrice:

- Alors, qui est ce mystérieux patient?

- Je suppose que je peux te mettre au courant. De toute façon, Rémus aurait fini par te le dire, j'imagine. Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy.

- Le fils de Narcissa? Celui qui...

- Qui était sensé être mort, oui.

Hermione commençait à en avoir marre de répéter toujours la même chose. Elle résuma aussi brièvement que possible l'histoire de Drago sous les yeux d'une Tonks effarée.

- Et tu dis que maintenant il a perdu ses pouvoirs?

- Je pense qu'il pourra toujours préparer des potions ou défendre son esprit, mais il ne pourra plus jamais lancer de sorts.

- Il n'a pas dû apprécier la nouvelle. Mais je le plains, ça va être dur pour lui, il n'a jamais connu autre chose que le monde magique. Je suis bien placée pour connaître la philosophie de sa famille.

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait d'appartenir à un monde dont on ignorait tout.

- Enfin, il finira par s'y habituer, fit Tonks. Il y a pire dans la vie. Par exemple: devoir expulser un énorme marmot de son corps en sachant pertinemment que ce sera atrocement douloureux!

Malgré elle, Hermione éclata de rire, suivie de la future maman.

- Je vois que tu prends la chose avec humour, pouffa la Médicomage. Je suis contente de voir que ton moral est meilleur qu'au début de ta grossesse.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

- Il ne faut pas se leurrer. C'est toujours complètement insensé de mettre un enfant au monde en plein milieu de cette guerre, sans même savoir si cet enfant n'héritera pas de la lycanthropie de son père. Mais je suppose que c'était le destin.

- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien Tonks. Vous ferez des parents formidables.

Une voix masculine s'éleva du couloir:

- Bien sûr qu'on sera des parents formidables! Quelle question!

Remus entra dans la chambre, tout sourire, portant une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

- J'ai croisé Elliot dans les escaliers après ma réunion avec Harry. Il m'a donné ça pour toi, chérie.

Tonks fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione:

- Les deux choses qui m'ont le plus manquées en Italie: mon mari et le jus de citrouille!

Nouvel éclat de rire dans la chambre. Décidément, ça faisait du bien de revoir Tonks et son grain de folie!

- Je vais vous laisser, fit Hermione, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur sérieux. Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Je repasserai dans un moment pour faire quelques examens.

- Au fait, dit Remus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Harry m'a chargé de te dire qu'il voulait interroger ton patient, maintenant qu'il est hors de danger.

- Ça devait arriver... murmura Hermione.

La Médicomage laissa les époux se retrouver et décida qu'il était temps de voir comment Drago se portait, et peut-être de le préparer à sa prochaine discussion avec le Survivant.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle fonça vers sa chambre pour y récupérer une pile de parchemins. Si elle ne pouvait pas rendre ses pouvoirs à Drago, alors au moins elle devait lui changer les idées.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Drago avait décidé de se remettre au lit, plus parce qu'il avait froid dans son pyjama léger que par faiblesse musculaire. Il se sentait indéniablement mieux que les dernières semaines. Son corps était en bien meilleure forme qu'avant. La stase avait au moins eu cet effet positif.

Il attendait le retour inévitable d'Hermione et se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Mais il n'eut pas à utiliser les formules toutes faites d'excuses qu'il avait préparées à l'avance. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tornade brune.

Hermione, car c'était bien elle, referma la porte d'un geste pressé et se planta en face de lui:

- Écoute, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir pour ce qui t'arrive mais je ne peux pas changer ta situation. Au mieux je peux t'aider à te passer de tes pouvoirs et dans l'immédiat te changer les idées. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

Elle lui tendit une pile de parchemins qui étaient couverts d'une fine écriture, en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en essayant encore d'assimiler toutes ses paroles précédentes.

- Ce sont des lettres écrites par Rowena Serdaigle.

Il les attrapa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elles ont l'air bien conservées pour des lettres qui ont plus de mille ans!

- Et pour cause! affirma Hermione qui paraissait soulagée qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'elle avait apporté. Ces lettres n'ont pas mille ans. Je les ai reçues récemment, elles m'ont été envoyées personnellement par Rowena Serdaigle.

Cette fois-ci, Drago eut la certitude que la jeune femme se moquait de lui.

- C'est impossible!

- Je sais, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Je n'y ai pas cru au début, mais après avoir lu la première partie de son histoire, j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence que la personne qui m'envoie ça est très au courant de la vie de Rowena Serdaigle.

Drago était perplexe:

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que je viens faire là-dedans.

- L'histoire de Rowena est apparemment très liée à celle de Salazar Serpentard. Or, personne ici n'est plus expert que toi pour savoir si les faits racontés sont vrais ou faux.

Il secoua la tête, hésitant.

- S'il te plaît! insista Hermione. Lis-les, au moins. Ça te permettra de penser à autre chose qu'à tes pouvoirs et tu pourrais peut-être beaucoup m'aider!

Il haussa les épaules, vaincu.

- Ce que femme veut... ronchonna-t-il néanmoins.

La première lettre racontait l'enfance de Rowena Serdaigle, sa famille et d'où venait son fameux médaillon. Lorsque le château de son père avait été attaqué par ses vassaux, elle avait dû s'enfuir en compagnie de son précepteur et avait trouvé refuge auprès de la famille Serpentard à Pré-au-Lard.

- J'ai reçu la première juste après que tu ais été blessé. Quant à la seconde, elle est arrivée le jour où tu es entré en stase, précisa Hermione.

Celle-là racontait apparemment l'adolescence de Rowena.

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_Ravie de voir que vous désirez connaître plus de mon histoire. J'en étais restée à mon arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, nouvellement orpheline, obligée de demander l'asile à une famille qui m'était étrangère. Je garde peu de souvenirs de cette période. J'ai beaucoup pleuré la disparition de mon père et la perte de tout ce qui m'était cher. Les études ne m'intéressaient plus. Mon cher précepteur Al-Battani s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi mais il respectait mon deuil._

_Les mois ont passé. Mon chagrin est devenu plus vivable, j'ai recommencé à m'intéresser au monde extérieur. Je devais désormais partager mon professeur avec le fils unique de la famille Serpentard: Salazar. Je me souviens qu'au début, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Peut-être lui apparaissais-je trop triste, trop distante, ou tout simplement trop différente de lui. Il partait de longues heures en forêt, seul, mais ses parents ne s'élevaient pas contre cette liberté. En vérité, les Serpentard étaient deux nobles vaguement arrogants, pour qui seuls comptaient l'argent et la renommée. Ils m'avaient accueillie du bout des lèvres, parce qu'ils avaient une dette envers mon défunt père. Tout cela, je l'avais compris intuitivement du haut de mes onze ans._

_J'ai fait le premier pas vers Salazar. Je m'en souviens très clairement. J'avais fini par me sentir très isolée dans ce manoir aseptisé, j'avais envie de compagnie et besoin d'air. Alors, après un de nos cours d'Arithmancie, j'ai timidement demandé à Salazar si je pouvais l'accompagner dans ses promenades vagabondes. Il n'a pas dit non. Depuis ce jour, je le suivais partout. Il me fit visiter la propriété de fond en comble malgré son immensité. Il me montra aussi ses expériences secrètes qu'il réalisait au fond des bois à l'insu de tous. A douze ans, Salazar parvenait déjà à maîtriser de nombreux sorts et toutes sortes d'enchantements. Il s'était récemment attaqué aux potions et tout indiquait qu'il deviendrait un maître dans ce domaine-là également._

_Pour la petite fille impressionnable que j'étais, Salazar m'apparaissait comme un dieu indestructible. Il n'était pas très communicatif, parfois même bourru, indéniablement étrange pour son âge, mais il était mon héros. Les années s'écoulèrent et ce sentiment d'admiration se teinta peu à peu d'amour. Jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Je fus la première à lui voler un baiser. Je pensais qu'il s'était endormi au pied d'un arbre, et je n'arrivais plus à contenir cette attirance pour ses lèvres. Seulement ce que j'avais pris pour le sommeil n'en était pas. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas, au contraire. Il répondit avec fougue à ma demande. C'était une expérience inédite pour tous les deux. Nous avions quatorze ans._

_Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut Salazar qui voulut expérimenter l'amour physique à l'abri d'un saule, au bord d'une rivière. Nous étions deux adolescents, nous ne savions pas comment nous y prendre mais pourtant nos corps se trouvèrent aisément. Je me souviens de son regard lorsqu'il déboutonna lentement ma robe et passa pour la première fois ses doigts sur ma peau nue. Je tremblai, lui aussi. Puis il se coucha sur moi, nu également. Il voulut m'explorer, tout comme il l'avait fait de son environnement aux alentours. Il parcourut de sa paume tous les endroits qui lui semblèrent intéressants. Peu à peu, mon corps se réchauffait et s'ouvrait à lui. Il s'affaira à me faire totalement perdre le contrôle jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le paroxysme du plaisir dans un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain._

_Il me laissa redescendre lentement, malgré la chaleur qui l'habitait et qui se faisait plus pressante contre moi. Lorsqu'il vit que je réagissais de nouveau à ses caresses, il put enfin assouvir son envie de moi. Lorsqu'il se libéra, j'eus l'impression fugace d'enfin apercevoir le véritable Salazar, sans masque de froideur ni secrets. Je n'avais qu'une envie, répéter cette expérience, encore et encore. En me faisait l'amour, Salazar m'avait permis de devenir le centre de l'attention de mon héros._

_Après cette expérience, alors que nous contemplions les cimes des arbres dans l'abandon le plus total, une peur vint me prendre par surprise. Et s'il me laissait? Et s'il accordait ce cadeau à une autre? Je ne le supporterais pas! Je me tournai vers lui, et avec la naïveté de la jeunesse et du premier amour, j'exigeai qu'il ne pose jamais les yeux sur une autre femme. Jamais._

_"Je le promets" me répondit-il. Il baissa les yeux sur mon collier et mon pendentif, seule parure que j'avais gardée durant notre rencontre physique, et ajouta "je le promets sur ton pendentif, jamais je ne te tromperai"._

_Et malheureusement pour moi, je le crus._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

- Hé ben... murmura Drago, la tête vide de tout autre commentaire.

- Oui... répondit Hermione, apparemment pas plus loquace.

Drago se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise de lire cela alors qu'elle était assise à quelques centimètres de lui. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop bien la scène de la salle de bain, qu'il avait par ailleurs failli lui raconter à son réveil. Il s'était souvenu juste à temps de toute l'histoire et qu'Hermione n'était pas au courant de leur propre "expérience physique".

- C'est assez... détaillé, fit-il alors que le silence s'éternisait.

- Peut-être que certains euh... détails nous permettrons de déterminer si cette histoire est vraie, répondit Hermione gênée.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, l'histoire du pendentif est intéressante. S'il avait une signification pour Serdaigle et Serpentard, ça peut expliquer pourquoi Voldemort l'a pris comme Horcruxe.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- C'est aussi ce que j'en ai déduit. Mais pour l'instant on n'a qu'une promesse sur un bijou, c'est très mince.

- Et aussi très stupide, conclut Drago. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il allait lui rester fidèle toute sa vie alors qu'ils étaient à peine adolescents?

La Médicomage eut un sourire amer.

- Un premier amour, on pense que ça va toujours durer. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que ça fait d'avoir quinze ans et d'aimer quelqu'un sans conditions?

_Non_, pensa Drago, _moi j'avais seize ans quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je savais déjà que c'était sans issue_. Mais il n'exprima rien, se contentant d'acquiescer.

- Lis la dernière lettre, l'encouragea Hermione. Celle-là je l'ai reçue hier soir. Je n'avais pas répondu à la précédente, j'étais trop occupée à te soigner.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je déduis de votre silence que vous désirez que je continue mon histoire. Ou peut-être vous ais-je choquée? En tous cas, je me dois de poursuivre ce récit, il en va de l'avenir de ce monde._

_J'avais à peine seize ans lorsque deux nouvelles lourdes de conséquences troublèrent mon quotidien paisible à Pré-au-Lard. La première résulta inévitablement de mes nombreuses expérimentations amoureuses avec Salazar: je tombai enceinte. Je m'en rendis compte assez vite, grâce aux changements de mon corps et à mon dégoût inopiné pour certains aliments. Je l'annonçai immédiatement à l'homme de ma vie, certaine qu'il serait aussi rempli de joie et de craintes que moi. Je pensais que nous allions partager cet évènement ensemble, mais Salazar s'est soudainement éloigné de moi. Je vivais probablement l'évènement le plus important de ma vie et mon héros ne semblait pas s'y intéresser. Nous annonçâmes néanmoins la nouvelle à ses parents qui eux se réjouirent visiblement. Un enfant né de deux nobles comme Salazar et moi, cela ne pouvait qu'embellir leur lignée._

_La seconde épreuve arriva alors que j'entamais mon cinquième mois de grossesse. Mon cher maître Al-Battani, fatigué de se battre contre la maladie magique qui le rongeait, s'éteignit un soir de Pleine Lune. Ce fut comme si je perdais mon père une seconde fois. Je pense que Salazar en fut également ému, bien qu'il ne m'en fît pas part. Quant à ses parents, ils déploraient de devoir organiser la veillée funèbre comme les bonnes manières sorcières l'exigeaient lorsqu'un invité décédait dans votre maison._

_La famille fut donc conviée à une cérémonie de plusieurs jours, telle que le prescrivait la tradition, puis elle emporterait le corps avec elle pour l'enterrer sur la terre de ses ancêtres en Syrie. Je pense que les Serpentard ne s'imaginaient pas à quel point la famille d'Al-Battani était grande. Ils virent débarquer des dizaines de sorciers venus du monde entier, habillés de capes extravagantes et de robes orientales. Ces gens partageaient ma peine de voir disparaître ce grand homme et cela me fit du bien._

_Le dernier jour des commémorations arriva. J'avais passé l'après-midi à chercher Salazar parce que le bébé commençait à me donner des coups de pieds et je voulais qu'il sente cette vie prendre forme en moi. Je pensais qu'il serait plus réceptif à son rôle de futur père après cela, et que peut-être il recommencerait à me parler comme avant. Mais, alors que j'approchais de sa chambre, j'entendis des bruits familiers, des bruits qui me paralysèrent les poumons. Je ne sais pas comment j'eus la force d'ouvrir la porte, alors que j'avais tout de suite deviné de quoi il retournait. Dans cette chambre maudite, sur le lit, se trouvaient Salazar et l'une des nièces d'Al-Battani, en position plus qu'équivoque._

_La rage transperça mes tympans et vint se loger dans ma main qui avait attrapé ma baguette, je ne sais comment. Un trait de lumière verte fonça vers le couple mais n'atteignit que la traînée qui émettait des bruits de goret qu'on égorge sous les assauts de mon héros. Elle ne s'en releva pas. Je me préparai à jeter un nouveau sort lorsque quelqu'un m'arrêta. Antigone Serpentard, la mère de Salazar, arrêta mon geste d'un coup de baguette et me désarma._

_Je voulus partir, ne plus avoir sous les yeux cette trahison, mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle me fit transplaner d'autorité vers l'un des sous-sols de la propriété et m'enferma dans un cachot. "Pas de scandale, espèce de petite idiote. Tu attends notre descendance, n'oublie jamais ça!" Et lorsque j'affirmai que j'allais quitter le manoir, elle éclata d'un rire sadique. "Pas avec notre héritier dans ton ventre. Tu accoucheras et puis tu t'en iras. Tu ne reverras jamais cet enfant."_

_Elle me laissa dans cette cache sombre et humide, effondrée. Salazar m'avait fait une promesse, et il ne l'avait pas tenue. Il avait juré sur ce que j'avais de plus précieux, mon pendentif en argent. Et pourtant, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à me trahir. Il n'avait même pas protesté lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère m'emmener pour m'enfermer. Les heures étaient passées mais il n'avait même pas daigné venir voir la mère de son futur enfant._

_Dans le noir de cette prison sordide, alors que je ne savais pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit dehors, je me fis à mon tour une promesse. Un jour je me vengerais de cette famille. Ils allaient prendre mon enfant, je leur ferais payer. Et Salazar souffrirait comme j'allais souffrir tout au long de ma vie._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

Drago resta silencieux un long moment après la lecture de cette lettre. Ce n'était pas tant le contenu qui le laissait pensif mais surtout les similitudes avec certaines histoires de la famille Malefoy. Il était en effet courant chez les nobles sorciers que la descendance soit assurée contre la volonté des parents, particulièrement de la mère. Si les descendants de Serpentard avaient été élevés de cette façon, ça ne l'étonnait pas que cette famille soit tombée si facilement dans la magie noire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire? demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

- Qu'il semble bien que Voldemort soit non seulement un descendant de Serpentard, mais aussi de Serdaigle. A moins bien sûr que Salazar n'ait eu d'autres enfants par la suite.

- J'ai vérifié dans toutes les sources connues sur Salazar Serpentard, personne n'a jamais fait mention d'un quelconque mariage ou d'un enfant. On peut supposer que cette naissance cachée ait été la seule reconnue par ses parents comme celle d'un héritier.

- De toute façon, compléta Drago, s'il y en avait eu une autre, ils ne l'auraient probablement pas reconnue. Dans les familles nobles, c'est souvent malsain d'avoir plusieurs héritiers qui pourraient se battre une fois adultes. Regarde, moi, je suis fils unique.

- C'est une façon tordue de voir les choses, grimaça Hermione.

- Je sais, soupira Drago.

Ils se turent quelques instants, puis Hermione reprit:

- Tu as vu? Elle parle encore de son pendentif. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas par hasard!

- J'ai surtout vu que cette soi-disant sage Serdaigle n'a pas hésité à se servir d'un Avada Kedavra pour éliminer sa rivale. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la pire action qu'elle ait réalisé dans sa vie.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry.

- Hermione, dit-il, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'avoir une discussion avec ton patient.

- Je suis désolée, fit Hermione à l'adresse de Drago, j'ai oublié de te prévenir!

Elle semblait mortifiée de ne plus y avoir pensé mais le Serpentard fit un signe l'assurant que tout allait bien. La Médicomage quitta donc lentement la pièce en essayant d'arborer un sourire encourageant. Puis la porte se referma et Drago se retrouva seul face à Harry.

- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

* * *

**(1) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas connu cette série mythique, les barbapapas sont des personnages de diverses couleurs qui ont la capacité de changer de forme à volonté. Cela désigne bien sûr Tonks et son pouvoir de Métamorphomage.**

* * *

**J'ai pris beaucoup de libertés avec le personnage d'Abelforth. Il est inspiré de beaucoup de choses mais l'inspiration la plus importante vient de la série Dr House et de son héros qui me fait mourir de rire.**

**Je me rends compte, après l'avoir écrite, que l'histoire de Rowena et Salazar emprunte quelques éléments de décor à "Hygiène de l'Assassin" d'Amélie Nothomb. Comme quoi, nos lectures nous influencent toujours!**

**Voilà cette fois, je crois que j'ai tout dit sur ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore commencé le 10 et il s'annonce déjà bien gratiné donc je ne sais pas quand je publierai à nouveau. Pour savoir où j'en suis dans l'écriture, allez visiter mon blog (lien dans mon profil). Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité malgré ma lenteur à écrire. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.**

**A suivre donc Death Opter, l'histoire d'un loup-garou et une descente aux enfers. En attendant, une petite review de votre part me ferait extrêmement plaisir!**

**Bisous à tous!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	10. Le point de non retour

**Chers lecteurs, me revoilà!**

**Ainsi que je l'avais prédit, ce chapitre a été long et difficile à écrire. Mais j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! J'en profite pour vous remercier pour tous les petits mots que j'ai eu ici ou sur mon blog. J'ai répondu à tout, vous trouverez un résumé sur my forums (avec également une note à l'intention de certains revieweurs je vous encourage à aller la lire!)**

**Dans les épisodes précédents: Hermione est parvenue à soigner Drago en le plongeant dans une stase, mais cela a provoqué la perte de toute la magie du Serpentard. Harry, chef de l'Ordre depuis la mort de Dumbledore, a déjà interrogé Drago de façon musclée et s'est rendu compte que lui aussi connaissait le mystérieux informateur de l'Ordre, Death Opter. Mais en raison de l'état de Drago, Harry n'a pas pu le réinterroger tout de suite. Une nouvelle pensionnaire est arrivée dans l'infirmerie d'Hermione: Tonks, qui doit accoucher de l'enfant de Rémus. Hermione est aidée dans sa tâche de Médicomage par son formateur Abelforth Dumbledore et par son assistant, Elliot, un loup-garou qui apprend à ses côtés comment préparer la potion Tue-Loup. Du côté de Rowena Serdaigle, Hermione a appris qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec Salazar Serpentard à l'adolescence, qu'elle était tombée enceinte et, après une infidélité de Salazar, avait été enfermée par les parents de Serpentard jusqu'à l'accouchement.**

**Note: suite à de nombreuses questions, je tiens à préciser quelque chose: OUI Drago a RÉELLEMENT perdu ses pouvoirs, il n'a plus une goutte de magie en lui et ne la récupérera jamais. Ça peut vous paraître cruel mais chaque détail a sa raison d'être, vous le comprendrez plus tard.**

**Je remercie ma correctrice Lupinette, qui a fait comme d'habitude un boulot excellent et dont les remarques me permettent de m'améliorer!**

**Allez, sans plus attendre le chapitre 10! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter à la fin!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 10:**** Le point de non-retour**

- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Drago ne chercha pas à se soustraire à cet interrogatoire en règle. Il se releva et fit face au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. De toute façon, lui aussi avait des questions à lui poser.

- Je dois t'informer, commença Potter, que sur requête d'Hermione tu es autorisé à rester au Quartier Général pour une durée indéterminée. Et cela même si apparemment tu es en voie de guérison.

Le Serpentard avait conscience que son vis-à-vis adoptait volontairement un ton professionnel, sans doute pour indiquer qu'il ne risquait plus de s'emporter comme lors de leur précédente confrontation.

- Oui, répondit-il, elle a dit qu'elle voulait me garder en observation pour surveiller mes organes internes.

- Pitié! grimaça le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, laisse tes organes - quels qu'ils soient - en dehors de cette conversation!

Drago ne réprima pas un sourire.

- Donc, poursuivit le Gryffondor, tu es consigné dans cette chambre et tu ne pourras en sortir que lorsqu'on te le dira.

- Je vois, ironisa Drago, comme la fièvre et mes blessures ne m'ont pas tué vous avez décidé de me faire mourir d'ennui!

- Apparemment, Hermione avait prévu que tu ne serais pas emballé. Elle a exigé que tu puisses sortir de la maison une fois par jour... respirer l'air frais!

Le visage de Potter exprimait néanmoins que s'il avait eu le choix, il l'aurait enfermé dans le grenier avec les Doxies et autres bébés Goules.

- Il faudra que je pense à la remercier pour cette gracieuse faveur, ronchonna Drago.

- Tu seras surveillé en permanence durant ces sorties, poursuivit le Gryffondor sans tenir compte des humeurs du patient, et désillusionné par nos soins. Tu te rends bien compte que puisque tu ne peux plus assurer ta sécurité tout seul, l'Ordre est obligé de prendre de telles mesures...

Le sang bouillonna dans les veines du Serpentard à la mention de ce qu'il considérait comme son "handicap". Il s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante à Potter qui se moquait manifestement de son état, quand il réalisa que celui-ci continuait sa litanie sécuritaire sans sourciller.

Mais à bien y repenser, Drago savait que le Gryffondor n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, sauf s'il le provoquait, évidemment. Et même dans ce cas, il se contentait de se défendre sans apprécier les blessures qu'il causait à ses opposants. En ce moment, il devait sans doute se trouver particulièrement noble de ne pas insister sur l'infirmité de son ennemi.

- ... Et Maugrey a décrété que ton périmètre serait réduit au parc et à cette rue parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir étendre les boucliers anti-transplanage au-delà de...

- STOP! asséna Drago. Je suis un Cracmol, Potter! Un Cracmol! Alors cesse de prendre des gants et envoie la sauce, qu'on se défoule un peu tous les deux!

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta net, la bouche toujours ouverte. Drago en profita pour enfoncer le clou:

- Et tant qu'on y est, mettons les choses au clair: je n'ai pas l'intention d'être materné comme un gamin ni de me mettre au garde-à-vous pour l'Ordre. Avoir quitté Voldemort ne signifie pas que je me range de ton côté, ne rêve pas!

- Ça je m'en doutais, fit Potter d'un ton pincé.

- Alors dis exactement ce que tu attends de moi, au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Le Survivant sembla hésiter à répliquer vertement mais il parvint à se contenir et fit quelques pas pour venir se placer face à face.

- Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions. Avec honnêteté.

Drago ne détourna pas les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en s'efforçant de paraître serein.

- Vas-y, envoie.

- Bien. Qui, à part Rogue, était au courant de ton simulacre de décès?

- Personne.

- Même pas ta mère? Ou quelqu'un de ta famille?

Sa mère... cela faisait longtemps que Drago n'y avait pas pensé. D'après ce qu'il savait, Narcissa Malefoy était restée dans le giron du Seigneur des Ténèbres après le suicide de son mari. Sa soeur Bellatrix avait très certainement intercédé en sa faveur pour qu'elle ne subisse pas trop les conséquences du décès des deux hommes de sa vie.

- Pas de danger. Ma mère aurait fini par lâcher le morceau à ma tante Bellatrix, peut-être pas volontairement mais le résultat aurait été le même: je serais mort à l'heure actuelle.

- Alors comment se fait-il que Death Opter soit au courant?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était Rogue lui-même qui me tenait au courant des évènements et qu'il avait choisi un pseudonyme au cas où je serais pris et que Tu-Sais-Qui découvre l'existence de ces lettres. Mais après la mort de Rogue, j'en ai reçu d'autres, alors...

Potter hocha la tête, comme s'il avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée.

- Donc tu n'as aucune idée de qui est Death Opter?

- Quelqu'un de bien informé chez les Mangemorts, affirma Drago. C'est lui qui m'a averti de ta recherche des Horcruxes, des principales attaques qui ont eu lieu ces dernières années et des morts qui en ont résulté. Dans sa dernière lettre, il me disait que tu étais proche de trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle. Je suppose qu'il avait raison, vu qu'Hermione se renseigne maintenant sur le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort: le pendentif de Serdaigle.

- C'est exact, et sans lui j'aurais pu encore chercher cette coupe pendant des années. Mais que sais-tu à propos des fameuses recherches d'Hermione?

Drago réfléchit avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas si Hermione avait parlé des écrits de Rowena Serdaigle aux autres membres de l'Ordre. En fait, la connaissant, il doutait que ce fut le cas, aussi décida-t-il d'en dire le moins possible.

- Elle m'a demandé ce que je savais des liens entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Et apparemment ce que je savais n'était pas important.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Hé bien, fit un Drago conscient qu'il mentait à quelqu'un qui avait été formé aux interrogatoires par des Aurors chevronnés, je sais que Serdaigle et Serpentard se sont connus assez jeunes, et qu'ils ont passé une partie de leur adolescence à Pré-au-Lard, puis qu'ils se sont séparés pour étudier la magie dans des endroit différents.

- Rien sur le pendentif? demanda Potter d'un ton suspicieux.

- Je connaissais l'histoire du médaillon de Serpentard, comme tous les membres de ma maison y compris Tu-Sais-Qui, mais avant qu'Hermione ne m'en parle je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque pendentif. A vrai dire, je pense que les étudiants de Serdaigle n'en savent pas plus, vu que même Binns n'a trouvé aucun livre racontant la vie de Serdaigle avant la création de Poudlard. Et pourtant depuis sa mort il a beaucoup de temps libre pour ses recherches!

- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre lorsqu'Hermione m'a expliqué durant des heures la nécessité de retracer l'histoire de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais depuis un mois, elle prétend avoir des informations qui pourraient nous aider et elle ne veut pas nous les divulguer.

Drago perçut nettement de l'agacement dans la voix du Gryffondor.

- Pas étonnant, avec les butors qui constituent son entourage , qu'Hermione veuille vérifier ce qu'elle a trouvé avant de le rendre public! lança Drago.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, répondit Potter en refusant de nouveau l'affrontement.

- Ouais c'est ça, continue de prétendre que ton bras droit n'a pas essayé de me tuer la semaine dernière. Au moins Voldemort, lui, sait tenir ses troupes!

Il sentait que son vis-à-vis commençait à ne plus très bien se contrôler sous ses attaques verbales. Bien, Drago avait besoin de tout lâcher.

- A coups de tortures et de punitions, cracha le Gryffondor, oui Voldemort sait se faire obéir! Mais...

Potter sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, et reprit d'un ton mi-étonné, mi-en colère:

- Pourquoi est-ce que parfois tu me sers du "Tu-Sais-Qui" et parfois du "Voldemort"? Tu n'as pas peur qu'à la longue on ne sache plus si tu en as peur ou si tu le vénères?

Drago accusa le coup et sentit son propre contrôle commencer à vaciller.

- Figure-toi que moi j'ai appris à redouter ce nom depuis mon enfance, objecta-t-il d'une voix froide. Je n'ai pas passé mes années à Poudlard à faire le bravache et le prononcer à tout-va! Ça prend du temps de s'y habituer! D'ailleurs, si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu sur tes fidèles serviteurs, ils ne sont pas beaucoup à suivre ton exemple!

Le Gryffondor serra les poings à la mention des "fidèles serviteurs".

- Ils sont tous libres de se comporter comme ils le veulent! protesta-t-il. Il n'y a que toi et ta mentalité de Serpentard pour croire que mes amis suivent aveuglément mes ordres.

- Tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'à part Hermione, et je dois aussi le reconnaître ta petite amie, aucun d'eux n'a assez de cran pour assumer un acte aussi dangereux! Ils le font parce que c'était ce que Dumbledore voulait et qu'ils se sentent tous coupables de sa mort!

- C'EST TOI! C'est toi qui devrait te sentir le plus coupable, parmi nous tous!

Les décibels montaient en même temps que l'énervement de Potter. Les nerfs de Drago n'étaient pas non plus en reste.

- Bien sûr, comme c'est pratique d'accuser celui qui a baissé sa baguette devant le directeur, alors que toi tu venais de l'obliger à boire une vasque complète d'eau empoisonnée! Tout ça pour trouver un faux Horcruxe et rester stupidement figé pendant que Rogue faisait le sale boulot!

Le Gryffondor recula de quelques pas, irrité. Drago eut soudain conscience que celui qu'il cherchait à provoquer était plus musclé et certainement en meilleure forme que lui.

- T'as la mémoire courte! gronda Potter. Qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard? Et qui a comploté pendant toute l'année pour tuer Dumbledore? Espèce d'hypocrite! Tu veux te donner des airs de héros parce que tu as renoncé à suivre Voldemort, mais toi et moi on sait bien que tu n'es qu'un lâche qui chouine dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et qui se cache dans les jupes d'une Médicomage qu'il détestait il n'y a encore pas si longtemps!

Mais lui avait aussi de la ressource, d'ailleurs Potter devait bien se souvenir de son crochet du droit dans le Poudlard Express.

- C'est ça, continue de croire que tu es le seul héros de l'histoire! C'est facile, quand on a accompli un exploit dont on ne se souvient pas! Même quand tu vivais comme un clochard chez tes moldus, le monde sorcier entier te vénérait! Figure-toi que certains n'ont pas eu le choix et auraient été étranglés dans leur berceau s'ils avaient seulement osé manquer de respect au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

- Et au lieu d'essayer de changer ça, tu t'es contenté de me pourrir la vie pendant six ans! Ah ça, tu étais le chef des attaques sournoises! Toujours à me chercher, à dénigrer et insulter mes amis! Toi et Rogue, c'était même combat! Et vas-y que je tape sur Potter, et vas-y que je lui fais le plus de mal possible! Quand c'était pas ton père qui essayait de tuer Ginny!

La rage continua de monter en Drago. Il avait envie de hurler.

- Toi aussi tu m'as pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années! A chaque fois que Môssieur Potter réalisait des exploits, que crois-tu qu'il se passait chez les Malefoy? Qu'on me donnait du "Tant pis, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois" comme ton cher Dumbledore? Tu crois qu'on m'épargnait, qu'on me chouchoutait comme toi?

Son vis-à-vis semblait être dans le même état de colère que lui:

- Oh mais t'as fini de faire la victime? Tu veux que je te plaigne, que j'aie de la pitié pour toi? Tu es pathétique! Je te garde ici simplement parce qu'Hermione me l'a demandé. Mais s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais envoyé ta faible carcasse à ta tante Bellatrix, pour qu'elle ait le plaisir de te livrer elle-même à Voldemort. Et de toute façon, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu n'approches plus Hermione quand tu seras totalement guéri, tu l'as suffisamment montée contre Ron comme ça!

C'en fut trop.

- Tu vas voir si elle est si faible que ça ma carcasse!

Drago se précipita sur le Gryffondor et lança son poing de toutes ses forces vers sa bouche. Sa main explosa de douleur, mais il sentit qu'au moins deux dents de Potter n'avaient pas résisté au choc. Il le regarda d'un air mauvais, en essuyant ses lèvres où se mélangeaient le sang et la bave.

- Salaud!

Potter se précipita à son tour, et envoya son coude dans l'estomac de Drago. Celui-ci encaissa mal le coup, et s'effondra par terre, le souffle coupé.

- Même pas capable de se battre, siffla le Gryffondor en se détournant comme s'il en avait fini avec lui.

Drago se releva tant bien que mal et se jeta sur le chef de l'Ordre. Surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement et fut déséquilibré. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol et Drago en profita pour lui asséner plusieurs coups de pieds dans le dos et les hanches. Son opposant se débattit de toutes ses forces et parvint à se libérer. Il se retourna et fonça la tête la première dans la poitrine de Drago, le martelant de ses poings. Le jeune homme n'essaya pas de parer les coups, il préféra s'attaquer à la tignasse de son ennemi et lui arracha une touffe entière de cheveux pour qu'il batte en retraite. Il en profita pour lui envoyer son genou dans les côtes, ratant de peu son bas-ventre. Potter n'attendit pas d'avoir repris son souffle et fonça sur lui de nouveau.

Ils roulèrent une fois de plus sur le sol, chacun essayant d'atteindre les parties sensibles de l'autre, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se figèrent au même moment, espérant tous les deux qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la personne qu'ils avaient le moins envie de voir à ce moment précis.

Malheureusement pour eux, Hermione était très en colère.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- VOUS ÊTES INCORRIGIBLES!

La voix d'Hermione s'élevait de la chambre voisine, à peine atténuée par la cloison.

- JE VOUS LAISSE SEULS QUELQUES MINUTES ET VOUS TROUVEZ LE MOYEN DE VOUS BATTRE!

Rémus songea qu'en terme de remontrances, Hermione n'avait rien à envier à Molly Weasley. Ni à une beuglante. Ni à une beuglante de Molly Weasley.

-NON SEULEMENT VOUS ME DONNEZ DU TRAVAIL SUPPLÉMENTAIRE QUAND JE N'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FAIRE QUE DE VOUS SOIGNER, MAIS EN PLUS JE VOUS RAPPELLE QU'IL Y A DES MEMBRES DE L'ORDRE DANS TOUTE LA MAISON ET QU'ILS NE SONT PAS SENSÉS ÊTRE AU COURANT DE CERTAINES CHOSES QUI SE PASSENT ICI.

Le lycanthrope entendit un faible "Mais Hermione..." mais apparemment la jeune Médicomage n'avait pas fini.

- ET NE M'INTERROMPS PAS HARRY! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME RETIENT DE VOUS COLLER TOUS LES DEUX UN SORT DE PETRIFICATION!

Tonks gloussa à l'oreille de Rémus:

- C'est qu'elle en serait capable...

Rémus sourit à sa femme, confortablement blottie dans ses bras, alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux dans le lit de la future maman.

- Ils l'auraient mérité. Elliot a failli entrer dans la chambre en entendant le boucan qu'ils ont fait.

- JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, SI VOUS RECOMMENCEZ VOS BÉTISES, JE M'OCCUPE PERSONNELLEMENT DE VOUS FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE VOUS BATTRE!

- Tu crois que ça aurait été si important que ça? demanda Tonks. Après tout, il ne connaît probablement pas Drago Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que si, affirma Rémus, Il était à Poudlard, il a seulement un an de moins que Harry, donc il sait forcément à quoi ressemble Malefoy. Et comme il part en mission dans l'ancienne meute de Greyback la semaine prochaine, on ne peut pas risquer qu'il divulgue l'information au cas où il serait pris.

- ET J'EXIGE QUE VOUS VOUS EXCUSIEZ L'UN À L'AUTRE!

Cette fois-ci, Rémus entendit très clairement un "Pas question!" lancé par les deux protagonistes du combat. La voix d'Hermione monta d'un cran dans les aigus:

- TOUT DE SUITE!

Il y eut un silence, puis Rémus discerna deux grognements, probablement les excuses des garçons.

- ET MAINTENANT, JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE LE MOINDRE MOT SORTIR DE VOS BOUCHES! TONKS VA BIENTÔT ACCOUCHER ET ELLE A BESOIN DE REPOS!

- Elle devrait peut-être penser à baisser le volume alors, ricana Tonks.

- Tais-toi, elle risque de t'entendre, et c'est toi qui en prendras pour ton grade, murmura Rémus amusé.

La future maman frotta sa joue contre le torse de Rémus et répondit, taquine:

- Mais mon Loulou va me protéger de la Médicomage en furie!

Rémus se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui, en se disant sérieusement qu'il protégerait sa femme contre quiconque pourrait lui nuire, peu importe que ce soit une Hermione en colère ou un Mangemort dangereux. Une fois que le bébé serait né, il les obligerait à repartir en Italie, à l'abri, même s'il savait que Tonks allait protester. Il ne les laisserait pas s'exposer à la folie de la guerre.

- J'espère que l'accouchement ne va pas tarder, soupira Tonks après un moment. J'en ai assez de garder le lit en permanence.

Songeur, Rémus acquiesça. Dehors, l'orage était passé: Hermione claqua la porte de l'autre chambre et descendit les escaliers.

°oOo°

- Dix jours! s'exclama Tonks. Dix jours que je suis sensée avoir expulsé ce bébé-squatteur-d'utérus, et toujours rien!

- Chérie, calme-toi, dit Rémus d'un ton qu'il savait apaisant. Hermione a dit que si tu n'accouchais pas avant demain, elle provoquerait le début du travail.

- Oui, et en attendant ça fait une semaine que je collectionne les fausses alertes! Hé, toi! cria-t-elle en direction de son ventre proéminent, tu vas te décider à sortir, oui?

Rémus ne savait plus quoi faire pour réconforter sa femme, en cette matinée froide de décembre. Elle n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente, et cette grossesse qui tirait en longueur mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. D'autant plus que personne ne pouvait savoir avant la naissance si l'enfant avait hérité de la lycanthropie de son père.

Bien sûr, comme leur avait expliqué de long en large Hermione, il y avait peu de chances que cela se produise. Les gènes de loup garou avaient un caractère récessif, cela signifiait que si personne dans la famille de Tonks n'avait été mordu depuis des générations, le gène humain dominerait et le bébé serait parfaitement normal. Mais Rémus connaissait assez bien la famille Black pour se méfier de leur apparente pureté et se disait qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'un ancêtre de sa femme ait été un loup garou, sans que personne n'en ait rien su. Envisager cette possibilité le terrifiait, et il n'était pas loin de prendre la fuite à chaque fois qu'il imaginait sa fille, son petite ange, subir chaque mois les atrocités de la transformation.

Rémus frissonna en réalisant à peine qu'il serait bientôt père d'une fille. Il n'avait pas voulu connaître le sexe de son enfant, dans un premier temps. Mais Tonks avait exigé de le savoir en promettant qu'elle ne lui révélerait pas, promesse qu'il s'était empressé de lui faire briser tellement elle semblait frustrée de ne pas pouvoir partager cette information cruciale avec lui. Elle lui avait également confié que leur fille ne posséderait pas ses facultés de Métamorphomage. Rémus n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment elle l'avait deviné.

- Lupin! l'appela Tonks. Encore perdu dans tes pensées! Je te rappelle qu'il y a une future maman à côté de toi, et qu'elle n'est pas loin de lancer un sort d'attraction sur son ventre! S'il te plaît! Fais-moi penser à autre chose!

Rémus lui sourit en essayant de paraître totalement confiant, et changea de sujet:

- Tu sais qu'Elliot va quitter le QG ce soir? La Pleine Lune arrivera dans deux semaines, il doit gagner la confiance de la meute avant que ça ne se produise. Le pauvre, vivre dans la nature avec ces barbares, je le plains sincèrement.

Tonks lui mit une tape derrière la tête, en colère:

- Toi tu as vraiment le tact d'un troupeau de grapcornes! Aller me parler de loups-garous dans un moment pareil!

Rémus grimaça de sa propre bêtise.

- Désolé...

- Tu ne m'aides pas du tout! tempêta Tonks. Va-t-en!

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi me concentrer sur l'expulsion imminente et va voir ailleurs si mon nez en trompette y est!

- Tonks...

- Dehors!

Quand sa femme était mécontente à ce point, il valait mieux la laisser se calmer toute seule. Rémus soupira et se releva. Avant de quitter la pièce, il glissa néanmoins:

- Je t'aime Tonks.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un oreiller qu'il n'évita qu'en refermant précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Il patienta quelques minutes, puis entendit:

- Moi aussi je t'aime, crétin.

Avec un sourire, il décida de descendre à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Ou pourquoi pas plutôt prendre un verre au salon? La famille Black avait un stock impressionnant de liqueurs, que même la solitude de Sirius et la descente phénoménale de Maugrey n'avaient pas épuisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était installé confortablement sur le canapé en cuir du sombre salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il contemplait d'un oeil distrait la fenêtre donnant sur une rue toujours plus enneigée, quand Elliot entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Visiblement surpris d'y trouver quelqu'un à cette heure de la matinée, il jeta un regard soupçonneux à la bouteille d'eau-de-vie qui trônait sur la table basse.

- Bonjour! le salua Rémus d'un ton aimable.

- Salut, répondit le jeune lycanthrope.

Il le dévisagea, comme s'il avait envie de lui parler mais sans pour autant oser entamer la conversation. Rémus décida que puisqu'il était l'aîné, il devait encourager le jeune homme et lui lança:

- Tu veux un verre? Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais il faut bien se réchauffer dans cette diablesse de maison pleine de courants d'air, une fois qu'on quitte l'infirmerie.

Elliot eut l'air de comprendre le message et entra plus avant dans le salon:

- Oui, Hermione a poussé les sortilèges de chauffage à fond parce que ta femme a eu très froid la nuit dernière.

- Je l'entends encore vociférer contre "l'isolation hasardeuse de ces satanées vieilles baraques", rit Rémus. Allez, viens t'asseoir et dégustons ensemble cet extrait de coing.

Le jeune homme prit place, en demandant:

- Ça a quel goût le coing?

- Je pensais que tu étais à Serdaigle! le taquina Rémus. Et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un coing!

- Je sais ce que c'est, répondit Elliot d'un air pincé, c'est un fruit. Mais je n'en ai jamais goûté.

Rémus rit franchement et fit apparaître un deuxième verre sur la table, pour le remplir de liqueur.

- C'est très sucré, peu de gens aiment vraiment, précisa-t-il. Mais nous... euh... enfin j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de loups-garous préféraient les alcools très sucrés...

Elliot ne répondit pas et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide translucide. Il prit son temps et le silence, inconfortable pour Rémus, s'installa. Après un moment, il lâcha:

- C'est vrai que c'est bon.

En vérité, Rémus savait que le jeune homme ne lui tenait jamais rigueur lorsqu'il mentionnait en passant leur infirmité commune. Elliot devait avoir été un garçon enjoué du temps de Poudlard. Probablement plus intelligent que la moyenne, même pour Serdaigle. Très doué pour le sarcasme. Mais le loup avait laissé des traces dans son caractère. Ses piques étaient teintée d'une amertume que Rémus ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elliot ne parlait jamais de sa morsure, mais Rémus connaissait l'histoire pour avoir assisté aux conséquences. Un groupe de loups garous menés par Greyback avait attaqué plusieurs établissements où se trouvaient des enfants, une nuit de Pleine Lune environ un an après la prise de Poudlard par Voldemort. En début de soirée, ils s'en étaient pris à une maison où se tenait un anniversaire. Durant la nuit, ils avaient envahi la division de Sainte Mangouste réservée aux enfants sorciers malades. Et dans la matinée suivante, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant redevenus humains, ils avaient pris en otage une école maternelle. C'était lors de ce dernier assaut qu'Hermione, avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, avait pu mettre fin à ce carnage en tuant Greyback et quatre de ses serviteurs. Mais le mal avait été fait, dix-huit enfants avaient été mordus cette nuit-là. Il y en aurait eu sûrement plus si l'Ordre et les Aurors n'étaient pas intervenus en nombre après l'attaque de la maison.

Elliot fêtait ses dix-sept ans ce soir-là, avec sa famille et plusieurs amis de Serdaigle. Tout l'Ordre avait été pris au dépourvu par cette première attaque et n'avait pu que constater les dégâts. Rémus se souvenait très bien d'être arrivé sur les lieux le lendemain matin et, sa propre transformation à peine terminée et ses sens encore sur-développés, il avait était écoeuré de l'odeur de sang et de bêtes. La vision de ce salon dévasté et de ces corps à moitié déchiquetés venait encore parfois le hanter pendant la nuit. Les loups ne s'étaient pas contentés de mordre, ils avaient littéralement dévoré la plupart des participants à la fête. Elliot était le seul survivant de cette boucherie, mais le mal était fait: il avait été mordu à la jugulaire.

Rémus avait voulu le prendre sous son aile mais le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré très coopératif. En une soirée, non seulement il était devenu orphelin mais également un monstre aussi sanguinaire que ceux qui lui avaient tout pris. Le premier mois avait été le plus dur, il était encore à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner sa blessure au cou, que les Médicomages avaient eu beaucoup de mal à refermer et avait subi sa première transformation sanglé à un lit, hurlant à la mort. Par la suite, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme buté. Rémus aurait bien voulu lui proposer de la Potion Tue-Loup, mais vu le peu de précieux remède qu'Hermione parvenait à produire tous les mois, il ne pouvait pas favoriser Elliot par rapport aux dix-sept autres enfants qui vivaient exactement le même cauchemar.

Durant les semaines suivantes, près de la moitié des survivants trépassèrent pour diverses raisons. Le plus souvent, c'était lié à leur famille qui ne voulait pas d'un monstre. Ils se laissaient alors dépérir jusqu'à la mort. Deux succombèrent à leurs blessures. Et l'un d'eux, le plus âgé, fut tué par l'Ordre alors qu'il attaquait des moldus dans Hyde Park.

Il s'écoula plusieurs mois avant qu'Elliot ne puisse profiter de la Potion Tue-Loup. Rémus avait fait en sorte qu'Elliot soit temporairement accueilli au QG en attendant qu'il puisse vivre seul. Ses relations avec le Serdaigle s'étaient peu à peu améliorées, une fois le choc passé. Ils avaient discuté d'abord de sujets sans importance, comme l'uniforme réglementaire des infirmières ou encore à quel point les repas à l'hôpital étaient mauvais. A force de patience, Rémus avait réussi à gagner la confiance du jeune homme. Il lui avait raconté son adolescence à vagabonder dans Poudlard avec ses amis. La construction de la cabane hurlante, ses amis les Maraudeurs et leurs escapades dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait d'abord soigneusement évité les sujets sensibles, en particulier Peter et sa propre morsure. Mais contre toute attente, Elliot était demandeur de toutes ces précisions. Il avait besoin qu'on le détourne de sa propre histoire. Alors leurs discussions étaient devenues plus sincères, moins anecdotiques.

Ce fut pour cette raison que lorsqu'Elliot rencontra Hermione pour la première fois, le jour où il arriva au Square Grimmaurd, il se confia sans détour à Rémus:

- Je suis amoureux.

- Quoi, d'Hermione? avait répondu Rémus surpris.

- Oui, avait répondu Elliot sans ambages.

Et Rémus s'était rappelé tout à coup qu'Elliot avait été à Serdaigle, n'avait que deux ans de moins qu'Hermione, et devait déjà être en admiration devant son intelligence depuis longtemps. De là à tomber sous le charme de celle qui lui permettrait désormais de moins souffrir chaque mois, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- Mais, tu sais qu'elle a un petit copain? avait demandé Rémus.

- Je sais, oui. Mais je sais aussi que ce Ron ne lui convient pas. Et quand elle s'en rendra compte, alors je tenterai ma chance.

Depuis, Elliot n'avait eu de cesse d'être présent auprès de la jeune femme de ses rêves, dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle se rende compte de ses sentiments. Rémus soupçonnait qu'au début, cela avait agacé Hermione d'avoir constamment quelqu'un dans les jambes. Mais Elliot avait su comprendre très vite qu'un peu de distance ne le déservirait pas, et ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Hermione avait alors entrepris de former Elliot à la préparation de la Potion Tue-Loup, pendant que celui-ci apprenait également le dur métier d'espion pour l'Ordre.

Rémus avait pensé qu'Elliot avait abandonné son projet de séduire la Médicomage, mais ces dernières semaines, depuis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés en fait, il avait surpris une lueur étrange dans les yeux du lycanthrope. Mais il avait laissé faire, pensant qu'il était bien assez adulte pour gérer ça tout seul.

- J'ai embrassé Hermione, lâcha soudain Elliot.

Sorti violemment de ses pensées, Rémus manqua de s'étouffer de surprise dans son verre.

- Tu... Tu as quoi?

- J'ai embrassé Hermione, répéta le jeune homme. Il y a cinq minutes.

- Comment? Que s'est-il passé? Comment a-t-elle réagi?

Elliot se resservit un verre et l'avala d'un trait avant de répondre.

- Je voulais lui dire au revoir avant de partir pour ma mission. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, et je risquerai à tout moment de me faire tuer, alors je voulais la voir.

Elliot était toujours pessimiste et déprimé avant d'infiltrer une meute ou un groupe de suivants de Voldemort. Et qui aurait pu lui en vouloir? Il avait raison, à chaque instant il aurait pu être découvert. Et sa toute première mission d'espion avait confirmé toutes ses craintes: c'était le jour où Voldemort avait exécuté Severus Rogue, devant un parterre de fidèles parmi lesquels Elliot avait eu bien du mal à se retenir de vomir.

- Elle m'a souhaité bon voyage, poursuivit-il, et m'a confié qu'elle s'inquiétait de me voir infiltrer une des meutes les plus dangereuses cette fois-ci. J'ai cru... qu'elle m'envoyait un message. Alors je l'ai embrassée.

- Mais...? demanda Rémus, redoutant la suite.

Elliot se perdit dans la contemplation de son verre et répondit d'un ton amer:

- Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, que sa vie était trop compliquée en ce moment, qu'avec Ron tout n'était pas clair. Bref, elle m'a repoussé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, murmura Rémus.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle a quitté la pièce en prétextant devoir surveiller son mystérieux patient dont personne ne veut me dire le nom. Ça aurait été moins humiliant si elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi parce que je suis un loup-garou. Mais je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas aussi superficielle.

Il y avait tant de rancoeur dans la voix du jeune homme que Rémus eut un léger frisson.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas prête... avança-t-il prudemment.

- Ce n'est pas ça, fit Elliot en secouant la tête. Je me suis fait devancer. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le jeu maintenant. J'ai trop attendu et j'ai perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Hermione n'a personne depuis sa rupture avec Ron.

Elliot posa violemment son verre sur la table et se releva soudain.

- Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler finalement.

- Mais... attends!

Le jeune homme s'enfuit de la pièce sans oser le regarder. Rémus renonça à le poursuivre dans l'immédiat. Il se dit qu'Elliot avait d'abord besoin de digérer ce qui s'était passé. Il se resservit un verre de liqueur et pensa à Hermione qui devait certainement être d'une humeur massacrante à l'heure actuelle. Il espéra de tout coeur qu'elle et Tonks ne se rencontreraient pas tout de suite.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione était effectivement d'une humeur très maussade. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents de la journée, après qu'Elliot l'ait embrassée. Elle avait expédié toutes ses tâches à l'infirmerie dans le plus parfait silence, à tel point qu'Abelforth avait décrété que c'était beaucoup moins drôle de casser du sucre sur le dos des patients si elle ne réagissait pas pour les défendre. Et en début de soirée, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre en laissant à Ginny le soin de surveiller ses patients, remerciant Merlin de ne plus avoir croisé Elliot depuis le matin.

Elle tourna en rond un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le souvenir du visage d'Elliot au moment où elle l'avait repoussé tournait dans sa tête. Bien sûr, elle s'était toujours doutée que le Serdaigle était un peu amoureux d'elle - comment aurait-elle pu passer à côté de son empressement et de ses compliments charmeurs? Mais elle se disait que ça lui passerait avec le temps et qu'il comprendrait qu'entre elle et Ron, c'était du sérieux. Évidemment, la rupture avait tout chamboulé, et il y avait sûrement vu une chance de la séduire.

Elle se sentait en colère et en même temps coupable. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette image de viande fraîche remise sur l'étal qu'elle devait renvoyer depuis qu'elle était célibataire. Mais en même temps, elle avait toujours apprécié Elliot et ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'elle ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un ami. C'était donc de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Toute à sa flagellation mentale, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hibou qui attendait à sa fenêtre. L'animal, pris dans les courants d'air et la neige qui tombait en abondance, émis un cri plaintif pour que sa destinataire le remarque enfin.

- Oh je suis désolée! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant précipitamment la fenêtre, laissant entrer le volatile transi de froid et un certain nombre de flocons avec lui.

Elle s'attela d'abord à réchauffer l'animal en le frictionnant avec une serviette pour sécher ses plumes. Puis elle le mena à la mangeoire qu'elle avait installé depuis que son échange épistolaire avec Rowena Serdaigle avait commencé.

- Mange. Tu as le temps, tu n'as pas besoin de repartir tout de suite.

Reconnaissant, le hibou leva obligeamment la patte et lui permit de détacher le parchemin sec, car protégé magiquement des conditions climatiques.

- Voyons un peu la suite de l'histoire de cette chère Rowena... murmura Hermione en défaisant le sceau qu'elle connaissait bien à présent.

Elle avait longuement répondu aux deux précédentes lettres, en incluant les nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait, ainsi que quelques remarques de Drago. Elle avait décidé de révéler le fait qu'elle avait montré ces lettres à quelqu'un d'autre, sans pour autant mentionner le nom du Serpentard. Elle espérait que Serdaigle ne lui en voudrait pas.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis ravie de constater que mon histoire soulève en vous tant d'interrogations. Je ne peux pas répondre à chacune d'entre elles malheureusement, car ma mémoire transmise depuis plus de mille ans comporte des zones d'ombres. Néanmoins, pour répondre à la principale de vos remarques, oui, vous avez bien deviné le secret de votre ennemi: Lord Voldemort est également l'un de mes descendants. Salazar ne fut père qu'une seule fois, de cet enfant qu'il m'a volé et qui est l'ancêtre de Tom Jedusor. Cependant, si cette filiation lui permet d'utiliser mon pendentif sans encourir de danger, elle ne lui permet pas d'en user pour augmenter ses pouvoirs. Cette partie de ma descendance a été séparée de moi bien trop tôt pour qu'elle soit liée à l'histoire que je vais vous raconter à présent._

_Avant de me lancer dans ce récit qui est sans doute l'une des périodes les plus sombres de ma longue vie, je tiens à vous faire part de mon soulagement en constatant que vous avez finalement choisi de partager le fardeau que je vous lègue avec quelqu'un. Je souhaite de tout mon coeur que vous vous soyez adressée à une personne qui ne nous trahira pas et qui sera à même de comprendre les mots que je m'apprête à écrire._

_Ma grossesse se passa mal. Outre l'enfermement, le chagrin et les mauvais traitements de la famille Serpentard, je constatais peu à peu que ma santé se dégradait. Je devais me forcer pour manger, afin que mon enfant souffre le moins possible de la situation, mais je n'avais goût à rien. La mère de Salazar me faisait avaler toutes sortes de potions fortifiantes pour que je tienne au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement. Ce fut l'épreuve la plus douloureuse que j'aie eu à vivre. Le travail dura longtemps, maintes fois je songeai que je n'avais pas assez de forces pour continuer._

_Puis l'enfant vint au monde. On ne me laissa pas le voir, ni le serrer dans mes bras. Je sus plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et qu'on l'avait nommé Pancratius, ce qui signifie "celui qui a tous les pouvoirs". Mais à l'époque, j'étais seulement une adolescente qui avait failli mourir en mettant au monde son bébé et qui n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. La vieille sage-femme, que les Serpentard avaient fait venir en toute discrétion pour m'assister, reçut l'ordre de me remettre sur pieds rapidement et de me jeter dehors._

_Dans un premier temps, je crus qu'elle s'exécutait sans protester. Mais une fois qu'elle se trouva seule en ma présence, son attitude changea. Alors que pendant les heures pénibles de l'accouchement elle s'était seulement préoccupée du bien être de mon enfant, elle montra une vive inquiétude en constatant que mon état ne s'améliorait pas avec les potions de guérison qu'elle venait de m'administrer. J'avais de la fièvre et je hurlais des malédictions sur les Serpentard et des mots d'amour pour mon bébé. Au milieu de mes délires, je la vis découdre prudemment la doublure de sa cape et en sortir une minuscule fiole qui devait contenir à peine quelques gouttes d'un liquide noirâtre. Elle m'ouvrit la bouche malgré mes protestations enfiévrées, et me versa le tout sur la langue._

_Cela avait un goût infect, métallique et poisseux. Je faillis vomir en l'avalant. Une heure passa avant que je ne me sente un peu mieux. La fièvre diminuait graduellement et les douleurs dues à l'accouchement me paraissaient moins pénibles. La veille sorcière me confia qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire plus dans l'immédiat et qu'elle devait me transporter chez elle pour me soigner complètement. D'un coup de baguette, elle transforma la fiole vide en Portoloin et emprisonna ma main dans la sienne, pendant qu'un crochet magique nous attrapait le nombril et nous emmenait loin, très loin du manoir Serpentard._

_La sage-femme s'appelait Abigail. Du moins c'est le nom qu'elle me donna. Elle m'avait transporté dans son village natal du Somerset, dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Nous étions loin de Pré-au-Lard et de l'influence des Serpentard. Néanmoins, les années que j'y passai furent toujours teintée d'une peur primaire de les voir ressurgir dans ma vie et de me faire une nouvelle fois du mal. Abigail continua à me soigner, sans pour autant m'administrer de nouveau cette étrange potion qui m'avait sauvé la vie au manoir. Je gardai donc une constitution faible et maladive. Au début, j'harcelai Abigail de questions à propos de cette potion, mais elle me répétait à chaque fois que je n'étais pas prête à apprendre ce savoir. De guerre lasse, je finis par abandonner._

_Pour se faire pardonner, Abigail enseigna de nombreuses choses à la jeune fille avide de connaissances que j'étais. Elle connaissait tout des plantes magiques et autres herbes puissantes de sa région. Je devins ainsi une experte en botanique et en potions. Elle m'apprit également comment enchanter les objets et les animaux, même les plus récalcitrants. Quand je lui demandai s'il était possible de faire pareil avec les humains, elle éluda le sujet. Cependant, elle paraissait fière de ma soif d'apprendre, tout comme Al-Battani l'était avant sa mort._

_Je m'ouvris peu à peu à elle, lui racontai ma vie avec mon père, puis avec les Serpentard. Ma promesse de vengeance et ma frustration d'être si impuissante. Moi qui n'avais jamais connu de mère, j'appréciais de pouvoir me confier à Abigail. Mais je surprenais de plus en plus souvent un éclair étrange dans ses yeux, à chaque fois que je réussissais un sort compliqué ou que mon corps me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle menait un débat intérieur dont l'issue changerait probablement le cours de mon histoire._

_Je ne me liai pas beaucoup aux autres habitants du village. Nous étions les seules sorcières des alentours, et nous avions peur d'être découvertes et chassées. Je méprisais les jeunes filles de mon âge, qui n'avaient en tête que les jouvenceaux et les tâches domestiques. J'avais l'impression que mon univers était bien supérieur au leur, et en vérité il aurait dû l'être si les Serpentard n'avaient pas détruit ma vie._

_Trois ans après mon arrivée, alors que j'allais sur mes vingt ans, je tombai malade. Abigail diagnostiqua la peste, et aucun de ses remèdes ne parvint à me guérir. Comme mon état empirait, je la suppliai de m'initier à la magie qui lui avait permis de me garder en vie au manoir. Elle refusait toujours, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus son refus se faisait faible._

_Enfin, elle céda. La nuit venait de se coucher lorsqu'elle approcha de mon lit avec une fiole semblable à celle que j'avais vue trois ans plus tôt. J'ouvris la bouche par réflexe, mais elle secoua la tête. Je me souviens de ses paroles comme si c'était hier: "Non, pas comme ça. Tu dois d'abord savoir ce qui va soigner ton corps et envahir ton esprit. Ce que contient cette fiole, c'est du sang humain. Du sang Moldu". J'étais alors trop faible pour m'emporter ou pour simplement m'indigner face à ce qui était si visiblement de la Magie Noire. J'ouvris de nouveau la bouche, cette fois en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas avant de m'être vengée de Salazar. Et si cette magie impure pouvait m'y aider, j'aurais été sotte de refuser._

_Abigail comprit tout ceci. Elle s'exécuta enfin, précisant toutefois que la petite quantité de sang ne me permettrait pas de guérir, seulement de tenir assez longtemps pour exécuter un rituel qui, si je coopérais, me rendrait toutes mes forces. J'allais ainsi être initiée à la terrible Magie du Sang._

_Lorsque je pus marcher, elle m'aida à me relever et nous sortîmes de sa maison en direction de la forêt proche. Elle m'enjoignit de l'attendre à l'abri d'une clairière reculée et s'absenta pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Il faisait froid et terriblement sombre. Je tremblais car la fièvre était revenue, mais aussi parce que je commençais à me douter de ce qui allait se produire cette nuit. Cependant, ma résolution ne faiblit pas. Lorsqu'elle revint avec une jeune soubrette d'à peine douze ans évanouie dans les bras, j'essayai de ne pas montrer ma peur._

_Abigail déposa l'enfant au pied d'un arbre et m'expliqua en quoi consistait le rituel d'une voix rocailleuse. Étrangement, elle semblait fébrile et impatiente, comme si cela faisait des mois qu'elle voulait accomplir cela. Ses ordres m'horrifièrent, mais j'acquiesçai à tout. Alors, elle sortit un long couteau de sa cape et me le tendit._

_Je le saisis et me tournai vers la jeune enfant endormie. Abigail commença à psalmodier des paroles que je ne compris pas, mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais soudain fascinée par le corps endormi face à moi. Ses veines couraient à fleur de peau, et je pouvais tout à coup les distinguer parfaitement. Je sentais ce sang qui se déplaçait en torrents, je le désirais, je le voulais._

_Je m'accroupis, presque en savourant ce moment. Je n'avais plus peur désormais, je ne sentais plus que ce besoin animal de recevoir ce sang, de le goûter, de m'en baigner toute entière. D'un geste précis, j'appuyai la lame du couteau sur la gorge de la petite. Le sang jaillit et m'aspergea. J'éclatai d'un rire dément, pendant que la malheureuse expirait en produisant des gargouillis macabres._

_Je léchai mes mains couvertes de ce sang délicieux. Je me sentais mieux à chaque lampée, plus forte et bien plus puissante. Mes perceptions s'étaient considérablement enrichies, je sentais la forêt qui bruissait autour de nous et réprouvait l'acte abominable auquel je m'étais livrée. Mais je n'en avais cure et continuait à me délecter de ce sang moldu qui me rendait la vie et les pouvoirs. Je sentais qu'Abigail derrière moi avait terminé de psalmodier et pleurait en silence. Cela aussi, je m'en fichais, seul comptait pour moi le liquide carmin dont je m'abreuvais. Enfin, je me sentis rassasiée. Le sang coulait en moi et sur moi, cela me réchauffait. Je me baignai dans cette plénitude pendant un long moment._

_Puis, l'aube commença à poindre. Abigail décida alors qu'il fallait quitter la forêt, avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de la disparition de la servante. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle m'adressait depuis le début du rituel. D'un coup de baguette, elle me débarrassa du sang qui s'était coagulé sur ma peau, mes vêtements et mes cheveux, sans pour autant croiser mon regard. Je voulus la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en me permettant de vivre. Mais elle se détourna et prit le chemin de sa maison, sans m'attendre. Je la suivis plus lentement, encore euphorique de me sentir aussi bien portante._

_Soudain, je sentis un poids sur ma poitrine. Lorsque je baissai les yeux, je vis que mon pendentif argenté était souillé par une goutte de sang. Je voulus lécher cette ultime trace du rituel, mais ce fut comme si le sang s'était encré à l'intérieur du bijou. Je ne pus le faire partir. Depuis, cette tache noirâtre continua de ternir le présent de mon père. Ce fut le début de ma malédiction._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle _**(1)**

- Non... mumura Hermione. Ce... n'est... pas possible. Pas elle... Pas Rowena Serdaigle!

Elle resta prostrée de longues minutes, lisant et relisant la lettre de celle qu'elle avait toujours admirée pour son intelligence et sa sagesse. Elle avait envie de vomir, mais n'en eut pas le loisir.

Soudain, Ginny débarqua dans sa chambre, affolée:

- Hermione! Viens tout de suite! Le travail a commencé! Tonks va accoucher!

* * *

**(1) La lettre de Rowena Serdaigle est librement inspirée de l'histoire d'Elizabeth Bathory, une comtesse hongroise du 16e siècle qui a torturé des dizaines de jeunes filles. C'est une histoire vraie! Consultez Wikipedia si vous ne me croyez pas!**

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je dois reconnaître que c'est l'un de mes préférés. En tous cas, je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire, même si la partie sur Rowena a été extrêmement difficile à mettre en place.**

**Pour tous les impatients qui, à peine un chapitre fini, se demandent quand viendra la suite: pas la peine de me poser la question dans vos reviews! Vous savez bien que je ne réponds aux reviews que juste avant de poster le nouveau chapitre! Allez plutôt sur mon blog (je le répète encore une fois: l'adresse est dans mon profil!)), le seul post que vous pouvez voir vous donnera toutes les indications nécessaires sur mon avancement dans l'écriture.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: un huis-clos stressant, une Médicomage en détresse, un bébé vient au monde et une sortie dans la neige lève le voile sur un souvenir.**

**Je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité et de vos commentaires. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire jusqu'à la fin!**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	11. Comme un rocher dans la mer

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2009 (et non il n'est pas trop tard). Me revoici avec un chapitre MEGA long d'Eternal Snow! J'ai mis un temps dingue à écrire plus de 20 pages Word, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira!**

**Dans les chapitres précédents: Elliot, un jeune loup garou que Rémus a pris sous son aile, doit partir pour une mission dangereuse dans l'ancienne tribu de Greyback (mort depuis deux ans). Tonks est sur le point d'accoucher, et on ne sait pas encore si sa fille sera lycanthrope ou non. Charlie Weasley a disparu depuis un an et demi suite à une attaque de loups garous. Ron et les jumeaux sont au Chicaneur pour démasquer l'espion qui met en danger le journal de Luna. Hermione a reçu une lettre de Rowena où elle avoue avoir pratiqué la Magie du Sang (elle ne l'a pas encore montrée à Drago). Et enfin Drago est un cracmol, et lui et Harry se sont battus dix jours plus tôt.**

**Je remercie aussi comme d'habitude ma beta Lupinette, qui en plus de se farcir 20 pages à corriger est toujours présente pour me donner de bons conseils quand je pédale.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 11****: Comme un rocher dans la mer**

- TONKS EST EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER!

Le cri de Ginny Weasley résonna fortement dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Les quatre hommes présents relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Rémus fut le premier à réagir, en blanchissant dangereusement:

- Q... Qu... oi...? Maintenant? parvint-il à articuler.

La jeune messagère reprit sa respiration et expliqua:

- J'étais en train de discuter avec Tonks quand elle a commencé à sentir des contractions. Elle a su tout de suite que ce n'était pas une fausse alerte. Je suis allée chercher Hermione immédiatement, elle est auprès d'elle pour l'instant... Rémus, tu devrais peut-être y aller.

Le lycanthrope ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fonça vers la porte, tandis que Ginny lui emboîtait le pas. On entendit rapidement leurs pas précipités dans les escaliers. Les trois occupants de la pièce, restés interdits pendant le court échange, s'autorisèrent enfin à reprendre leur respiration.

- On dirait que cette fois-ci est la bonne, commenta Kingsley Shacklebolt, placide.

- Il était temps, ajouta Alastor Maugrey.

Elliot se contenta de hocher la tête et concentra de nouveau son attention sur les plans qu'ils étaient en train de contempler la minute précédente.

- Donc, fit-il autant pour revenir au sujet dont ils débattaient que pour sortir de sa tête les images qui lui étaient venues à la simple mention d'Hermione, vous êtes absolument sûrs que c'est là que se trouve l'ancienne meute de Greyback?

- Toutes les informations que mes Aurors ont récoltées concordent, acquiesça Kinglsey. Depuis que Greyback a été tué, ils se sont repliés à la frontière entre l'Ukraine et la Roumanie, dans les Carpates orientales.

- Cette mauvaise graine peut y faire la loi! grogna Fol Oeil. Les autorités sorcières Ukrainiennes et Roumaines se disputent le territoire depuis des siècles sans pour autant en assurer la sécurité.

Elliot n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui rappelle que l'endroit dans lequel il allait se rendre était sous le contrôle exclusif des loups-garous serviteurs de Voldemort.

- Ça aurait été plus facile s'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre... murmura-t-il.

- Ils n'en ont pas besoin tant que Tu-Sais-Qui ne le leur demande pas, soupira Kinglsey. Le jour où nous nous déciderons à l'attaquer, il appellera ses meutes en renfort et elles répondront nombreuses à sa demande.

- Et ce jour arrivera bien plus tôt que nous le pensons, prophétisa Maugrey. Crois-en mon expérience, petit, je sens que les choses s'accélèrent.

- Je préférerais qu'elles ne s'accélèrent pas trop tant que je serai dans la meute, fit le jeune lycanthrope en repliant mollement les cartes. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir à vous affronter pour garder ma couverture.

- Apprends-nous en le plus possible, et si tu sens qu'une attaque se prépare, reviens ici et préviens-nous.

L'espion acquiesça gravement. Soudain, Harry Potter fit irruption dans la pièce.

- J'ai croisé Ginny et Rémus: il parait que Tonks va enfin accoucher?

- Oui, acquiesça Kingsley. D'ailleurs, on allait partir pour vous laisser en famille. On a fini d'informer Elliot sur sa mission, tu as quelque chose à ajouter?

- En effet, fit Harry en se tournant vers le lycanthrope. Pendant que tu seras dans la meute, j'aimerais que tu vérifies quelque chose. On pense que certains de ces loups-garous ont attaqué l'élevage de dragons de Charlie Weasley il y a un an et demi. Je sais qu'il y a peu d'espoir de le revoir vivant, mais je pense que les Weasley aimeraient au moins une confirmation de sa mort. Ça leur permettrait de faire leur deuil.

Elliot voyait parfois Mrs Weasley s'essuyer les yeux discrètement quand elle pensait que personne ne faisait attention à elle, et Mr Weasley avait souvent le regard absent de ceux qui vivent un grand malheur.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, dit-il tout en étant conscient qu'il était probable qu'il ne découvre rien du tout.

Les loups-garous ne s'embarrassaient pas de connaître le nom de leur victime avant de la dévorer. Ils exécutaient les ordres de Voldemort avec une froideur et une célérité qui donnaient froid dans le dos. Et ce soir-là de juin 1999, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné de tuer, uniquement.

- A propos des Weasley, reprit Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve Molly? Hermione pourrait avoir besoin d'une sage-femme...

- Au Chicaneur je crois, avec Arthur. Mais je pensais que l'autre dépravé l'assistait déjà? ronchonna Maugrey en faisant référence à Abelforth Dumbledore.

- Allons Alastor, sourit Kingsley, tu sais bien que Dumbledore ne tiendra pas tout ce temps dans la chambre sans sortir au moins une critique bien sentie. Miss Granger a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aide à gérer la situation une fois qu'elle l'aura mis à la porte.

- Je plains Hermione, fit Harry d'un air sincère.

Une fois de plus, les pensées d'Elliot revinrent vers ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Le baiser avec Hermione et la semi discussion avec Rémus emplissaient son esprit d'images qui le torturaient. Il détestait cette situation qu'il avait pourtant lui-même créée. S'il avait continué à aimer Hermione en silence, s'il n'avait pas pris son courage à deux mains, il ne souffrirait pas d'être rejeté. Mais d'un autre côté, il se haïssait d'avoir laissé passer sa chance parce qu'il avait été suffisamment délicat pour ne pas s'imposer immédiatement.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione elle-même en ait conscience, mais durant les dernières semaines elle s'était particulièrement repliée sur elle-même, n'accordant son temps qu'à Tonks et au mystérieux patient de la chambre voisine. Et il avait bien compris que ce patient avait une importance capitale pour elle. Il l'avait vue s'éloigner inexorablement, et se rendait compte à présent que ce baiser volé était sa façon maladroite d'essayer de la retenir.

Avec un soupir, il attrapa son sac à dos et y fourra les cartes sans beaucoup de précautions. Il avait maintenant hâte de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison, même s'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas.

- Je ferais bien d'y aller, fit-il à l'intention des trois autres. Je ne veux pas rater le dernier ferry pour le continent. Déjà que je vais devoir marcher la plupart du temps, je n'ai pas envie en plus de traverser la Manche à la nage.

Les loups-garous de cette tribu étaient parmi les plus conservateurs et ils réprouvaient les membres qui utilisaient la magie à tout bout de champ. Par conséquent, arriver chez eux en transplanant n'était pas vraiment indiqué pour faire bonne impression.

- Tu as raison, répondit Kingsley d'un ton paternel. Fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas de contacter Viktor Krum régulièrement pour nous informer sur la situation là-bas.

- Il est fiable à cent pour cent, précisa Harry. Je l'ai choisi moi-même pour être ton relais.

Elliot savait que le chef de l'Ordre et l'ancien attrapeur bulgare avaient tissé des liens étroits lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, auquel il avait lui-même assisté en troisième année. Il n'avait pas vraiment de doute sur sa fiabilité, et était en réalité assez curieux de rencontrer cette ancienne star du Quidditch qui avait fait semblant de se reconvertir dans les plantations de Bulbobulb pour mieux servir l'Ordre. Krum tablait sur sa popularité toujours présente pour obtenir des informations délicates, et il était le premier à avoir rapporté les attaques des élevages de dragons roumains.

- Je lui transmettrai tout ce que je pourrai apprendre.

Et il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, suivi de Maugrey et Kingsley.

- Au revoir...

Ce fut le coeur très lourd qu'il quitta le 12 Square Grimmaurd, sans savoir s'il y remettrait les pieds un jour.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Harry regarda partir le jeune lycanthrope avec un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement. Elliot, bien que de constitution déjà fine, lui parut encore plus maigre et plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux châtains n'étaient pas aussi disciplinés que d'habitude et il avait pris soin de se vêtir d'habits usés, afin d'intégrer plus facilement la meute de loups-garous.

Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en la présence d'Elliot, et ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la raison. Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de sa nature de loup-garou: il n'avait pas le même genre de réserve avec Rémus. Mais il était vrai que son ancien professeur n'était pas un espion qu'il envoyait vers une mort possible, alors qu'Elliot prenait sans cesse des risques pour lui ramener des informations. En tant que commandant de la résistance contre Voldemort, Harry devait parfois faire des choix qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est dans ces moments-là que vous me manquez le plus, murmura-t-il.

Il ne se laissa pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur les difficultés d'être chef de l'Ordre, et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent: prévenir Molly et Arthur Weasley de l'accouchement imminent de Tonks.

Il se dirigea vers le salon du premier étage, en accordant un coup d'oeil distrait au mur à côté de l'escalier. Parfois, lorsque la maison était complètement silencieuse, on entendait encore les vociférations étouffées du portrait de la mère de Sirius. C'était le premier aménagement que Harry avait tenu à apporter à cette horrible maison: puisqu'on ne pouvait pas retirer le cadre du mur, il allait l'enfermer. Ainsi, les occupants de la maison n'auraient plus à supporter les injures de l'abominable rombière. Mais personne n'avait prévu que Kreattur, toujours fidèle à sa maîtresse, se jetterait entre le tableau et le sortilège de maçonnerie d'Hermione, s'emmurant ainsi vivant. La jeune Médicomage avait mis plusieurs semaines à se remettre de ce drame.

- Mais où est cette Poudre de Cheminette? grogna Harry en parcourant des yeux les alentours de la cheminée du salon.

Dans cette pièce également Harry avait apporté de nombreux changements, le plus notable étant la disparition de l'arbre généalogique des Black. A la place, il avait fait installer un portrait de Sirius jeune et souriant. Ce cadre lui mettait du baume au coeur à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Il repéra enfin le petit sac sur le manteau de la cheminée et l'attrapa d'un geste vif.

- Les presses du Chicaneur, Horton Crescent!

Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança la tête dans les flammes vertes, en se disant pour la millième fois au moins qu'il devrait faire installer quelques coussins à proximité de cette cheminée pour protéger ses genoux. A ses yeux apparurent le salon kitch et abondamment décoré de la ferme des Skeeter. Justement, la journaliste qu'il portait le moins dans son coeur s'approchait de lui en minaudant:

- Tiens tiens, voyez-vous ça! Le grand et trop-occupé-pour-m'accorder-une-interview Harry Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa visite.

- Bonsoir à vous, Rita, dit-il en réprimant l'envie soudaine de faire marche arrière. Je cherche Molly et Arthur, les avez-vous vus?

- Ah non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, cher Harry!

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui et brandit sa redoutable Plume à Papotte verte:

- Mes lecteurs se demandent pourquoi l'Ordre n'a rien tenté pour empêcher l'explosion de cette usine à Glasgow. Tu as un commentaire à faire sur cette épouvantable tragédie?

- Et qu'aurait-on pu y faire? répliqua Harry avec morgue. C'était un accident! Les Mangemorts eux-même n'étaient pas en cause.

- Voyons voyons voyons, Harry! fit Rita d'un air faussement maternel. Toi et moi savons bien de quoi il retourne!

Il vit la plume s'agiter.

- Non, je... tenta de protester Harry.

Mais il fut sauvé de ce mauvais pas par Ron qui entrait dans la pièce, suivi par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années grisonnante et un peu enrobée.

- ... et j'ai déjà fait part à vos frères ma grande inquiétude pour le numéro de décembre! Bien que nous ne soyons qu'en début de mois, il me parait important de vous faire remarquer que vos mesures de sécurité ralentissent le travail de façon alarmante et je...

- Oui Maggie! l'interrompit Ron. Je vous promets que nous y veillerons et que... oh! Salut Harry!

Harry, qui venait de lire sur le carnet de Rita "_... et Harry Potter, jeune et inexpérimenté chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, ne nie pas son impuissance face à un drame qui.._", saisit l'opportunité de se débarrasser de la sangsue:

- Je suis désolé, mesdames, dit-il en essayant de dissimuler le soulagement dans sa voix. Je dois discuter d'informations top secrètes avec Ron Weasley ici présent. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir sortir.

Maggie s'empressa d'obéir et quitta la pièce en précisant qu'elle allait s'entretenir avec Luna de ce retard "inqualifiable" du journal. Rita la suivit plus lentement, et referma la porte avec un air entendu.

- Je l'aurai cette interview, Harry! prévint-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, en une très bonne imitation de Ginny.

- Je vois que ton coquard a disparu, dit Harry en guise d'introduction.

- Heureusement oui, répondit son ami en portant inconsciemment sa main au visage. Rita s'en donnait à coeur joie, elle a appris par les jumeaux que personne n'avait le droit de me soigner, ordre de maman...

- J'imagine donc que ces trois semaines n'ont pas été une partie de plaisir?

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules.

- Bah, dans l'ensemble ça s'est bien passé. J'ai aidé Fred et George à mettre en place leur piège, même si pour l'instant nous n'avons eu aucun résultat. Soit l'espion est très malin, soit il attend de savoir comment contourner le Fidelitas pour nous trahir.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Dis aux jumeaux de redoubler de prudence, personne ne doit savoir où se trouvent les presses!

- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le dises...

Le rouquin fit une pause, puis reprit d'un ton hésitant:

- Comment va Hermione?

- Elle va bien, pour autant que je puisse en juger. Je pense que ses recherches sur Rowena Serdaigle avancent, mais elle ne me tient pas informé. En fait...

Il se frotta les yeux par dessous ses lunettes avec lassitude.

- ... je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aille si bien que ça. Mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons y faire quelque chose.

Ron fit une moue triste, mais acquiesça.

- J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy s'en était sorti? demanda-t-il encore.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il semble. Mais il a perdu ses pouvoirs et comme tu t'en doutes il ne le prend pas très bien.

Les sourcils de Ron atteignirent pratiquement la racine de ses cheveux:

- Perdus ses pouvoirs? Je rêve, pourtant ce n'est pas encore Noël!

L'air de ravissement béat de Ron fit ricaner Harry:

- Je vois que tu ne te sens pas trop coupable...

- Et pourquoi ça? répliqua le rouquin avec mauvaise foi. Ça lui apprendra à mépriser les moldus et les cracmols! Ce n'est pas moi qui aurai pitié de lui.

- Disons que, même privé de ses sorts, il a encore un fameux crochet du droit! précisa Harry, la mâchoire toujours raide depuis la bagarre dix jours plus tôt.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama Ron, Ginny m'a dit que tu t'étais battu avec ce cancrelat! Je ne l'ai cru qu'à moitié, mais en tous cas elle était très en colère!

- Elle m'a fait la tête pendant trois jours, confirma Harry. Et depuis, si j'ai le malheur de poser un seul orteil dans l'infirmerie, je me fais chasser à grands coups de chauve-furie!

Ron éclata de rire, pendant que Harry secouait la tête d'un air faussement malheureux.

- J'imagine, reprit le rouquin après s'être calmé, que tu ne t'es pas agenouillé dans la suie pour simplement me demander de mes nouvelles?

- En effet, je suis venu prévenir Molly que Tonks va accoucher. Je pense qu'Hermione aura besoin de l'aide d'une sage-femme un peu plus expérimentée que Ginny.

Son ami n'envisagea même pas la possibilité qu'Abelforth puisse tenir ce rôle: lui aussi connaissait son caractère.

- Je vais la chercher. De toute façon, Fred et George n'étaient pas loin de la renvoyer par hibou postal: elle n'arrête pas de les enguirlander parce qu'ils lui ont caché être les gardiens du secret du Chicaneur!

Harry grimaça. Ça ressemblait bien aux jumeaux de dissimuler ce genre d'information à leur mère! Et elle allait à tous les coups trouver le moyen de le rendre responsable, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Fred et George n'avaient certainement consulté personne avant de prendre cette décision. Mieux valait donc que Harry ne rencontre pas Mrs Weasley tout de suite.

- Je te laisse lui expliquer la situation, finit-il par dire, moi j'ai des crampes. Et je te prédis que la nuit va être longue...

- Bon courage! lui dit Ron. Et j'espère pour toi que tu es aussi mauvais en Divination qu'en Occlumancie, sinon tu ne vas pas fermer l'oeil!

Le ton compatissant de son ami ne parvenait pas tout à fait à surpasser la pique cachée dans sa dernière phrase. Avec le temps, Ron devenait trop vantard à son goût, et c'est un peu amer que Harry mit fin à l'échange en se retirant des flammèches vertes.

Il redescendit vers la cuisine, vide, et attendit. Les Weasley devraient probablement arriver dans quelques minutes, et Ginny et Rémus allaient sans doute redescendre quand Molly serait dans la place. Effectivement, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de percevoir des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, puis le couloir. Mais celui qui entra n'était pas exactement la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de voir seul à seul à cet instant.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Drago ne supporta les gémissements de Tonks dans la chambre voisine que trente-deux minutes et dix-sept secondes. Une longue demi-heure émaillée par l'arrivée du futur père, de la rouquine à moitié hystérique et du vieux fou. Il avait vu passer Hermione en trombe, et avait eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle était littéralement livide. Mettre un enfant au monde en tant que Médicomage semblait être une responsabilité terrifiante.

Donc Drago avait attendu dans sa chambre, personne ne lui ayant donné d'instruction en cas de "venue de bébé". Mais tout jeune homme courageux qu'il était, il était passé du stade de la gêne à celui du dégoût profond en entendant les réactions aux contractions de la future maman et les commentaires placides mais détaillés d'Hermione.

Bref, il déguerpit dès qu'il eut sa dose de respirations plaintives. Il pensa d'abord se réfugier dans le salon du premier étage, mais il se rappela qu'on lui avait interdit cette pièce en raison de la présence de la cheminée. Bien sûr, seuls les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient contacter le Square Grimmaurd par la Poudre de Cheminette, mais certains n'étaient pas au courant de la présence de Drago au quartier général.

Il décida donc de descendre à la cuisine, qu'il espérait vide et qui serait sans doute mieux chauffée que le salon du rez-de-chaussée en cette froide soirée de décembre. La neige et le gel avaient atteint des proportions dantesques, comme il avait pu le constater lors de sa toute première sortie surveillée une semaine auparavant.

"_Potter m'a promis que je pourrais sortir prendre l'air_" avait-il lancé à Hermione, après trois jours passés à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. "_Je me sens parfaitement bien, et j'ai besoin de voir autre chose que ces quatre murs_" avait-il insisté en voyant l'air dubitatif de la Médicomage. La jeune femme avait fini par accepter et Drago avait enfin pu respirer l'air frais, surveillé par un Maugrey Fol-Oeil grognant que de son temps on n'accordait pas ce genre de faveurs aux prisonniers. Le Serpentard avait vite renoncé à répondre au vieux-cassé-de-partout et avait préféré profiter de cette première sortie. D'autres s'étaient succédées, surveillées par Molly Weasley ou Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais accompagné car il ne lui avait jamais proposé.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas tenir la Gryffondor pour responsable de son état, il lui en voulait encore. C'était irrationnel, il le savait bien: Hermione n'avait jamais voulu qu'il devienne cracmol. Cependant, il ne pouvait totalement brider la part de lui qui voulait égoïstement rejeter la responsabilité de sa déchéance sur quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il était froid, parfois cassant et sans doute très désagréable. Et il ne voulait pas passer les quelques minutes de liberté en dehors du Square Grimmaurd à lui lancer des piques de moins en moins drôles.

Ce comportement avait toutefois l'effet inattendu de rendre Hermione encore plus envahissante. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne vienne tenter de discuter avec lui, bien qu'elle semblait tout à fait consciente qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle passait outre les reproches déguisés et les soupirs de Drago, et arrivait même souvent à le distraire de son infamie. Il sentait qu'à force de patience et de persévérance, la jeune fille parviendrait à ses fins: le Serpentard finirait par ne plus lui en vouloir. Et cette pensée ne le rendait que désespérément plus amoureux d'elle.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit plutôt morose que Drago mit le pied sur la dernière marche conduisant au sous-sol et à la cuisine. N'ayant décelé aucun bruit, il en avait déduit que la pièce était vide, aussi eut-il un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Potter sagement assis devant lui.

Le Gryffondor parut lui aussi surpris et mécontent, mais il se reprit très vite:

- Je vois... Hermione t'a expulsé de l'infirmerie...

- Non, répondit simplement Drago.

Son instinct lui avait soufflé de tourner les talons et d'éviter la confrontation, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de fuir devant Potter. Non, il ne pouvait pas détaler, pas après leur bagarre dix jours plus tôt. Lors d'un de leurs semblants de conversation, Hermione avait confié à Drago que le chef de l'Ordre regrettait de s'être laissé emporter et d'avoir frappé un malade. Le Serpentard avait alors sorti de nombreuses insultes colorées à l'égard de Potter, parce qu'il détestait que son pire cauchemar à Poudlard le voit à présent comme un être faible. Il devait remettre les choses à leur place, et faire comprendre au Survivant qu'il fallait toujours le prendre en compte dans l'équation.

Déterminé, il s'assit en face de Potter, de l'autre côté de la longue table qui servait d'habitude pour les repas. Et il passa immédiatement à l'attaque:

- Je suis guéri...

- Ravi de l'entendre, ricana Potter.

- ... ça signifie, poursuivit Drago comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, que je veux me rendre utile.

- Je croyais que tu... attends, laisse-moi me souvenir de l'expression que tu as utilisé... tu ne voulais pas te "mettre au garde-à-vous" pour l'Ordre?

Le ton clairement moqueur du Gryffondor déplut fortement à Drago.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais obéir à tes ordres aveuglément! contra-t-il avec morgue. J'aurais d'ailleurs bien du mal à jouer de la baguette dans vos rangs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, à part nous approvisionner en réparties fines? grimaça Potter.

- Je veux récolter des informations sur Death Opter.

Le Survivant ne parvint pas à cacher l'étonnement qui le saisit à cet instant, ce qui rendit Drago fier de cette idée sur laquelle il cogitait depuis deux jours.

- Je sais que Death Opter t'écrit de temps en temps pour te donner quelques indices sur les Horcruxes, mais il me donne aussi beaucoup d'informations sur les Mangemorts pour me permettre de les éviter dans ma fuite. Je pense qu'on pourrait recouper nos informations dans un premier temps, et je pourrais également essayer de le manipuler pour en savoir plus.

- Et tu penses qu'il ne se douterait de rien?

- Il ne peut pas être au courant que je vous ai rejoint. Je pense pouvoir jouer là-dessus, après tout je suis un digne Serpentard, finit-il en appuyant ses dires d'un rictus hautain.

Potter ne sembla pas apprécier la pique de Drago, mais il convint tout de même que c'était une bonne idée. Celui-ci continua donc à développer:

- Est-ce que Death Opter pourra me joindre ici? Il m'écrit tous les mois sans faute et comme ça fait bientôt un mois que je suis ici, je pense que je devrais recevoir une lettre bientôt. Si toutefois vous n'empêchez pas les hiboux d'arriver jusqu'à moi...

Avant sa toute première sortie, Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu incartable protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas et qu'il n'avait pu y entrer que parce qu'il était évanoui quand elle l'avait transporté à l'intérieur. La Gryffondor lui avait alors confié que Potter était le Gardien du Secret et lui avait donné un bout de parchemin disant qu'il se trouvait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. De ce que Drago en savait, seuls les personnes mises dans le secret pouvaient entrer dans la maison. Cependant, même si les hiboux n'étaient pas soumis à ce sortilège, peut-être que l'Ordre avait jugé préférable de cacher son courrier en attendant de savoir si on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- On veillera à ce que tu reçoives ton courrier, décida Potter. Mais je veux que tu fasses autre chose pour moi.

Drago n'apprécia pas le ton militaire de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne suis pas à ta botte, Potter. Je n'obéirai pas à tes moindres désirs comme ton toutou Weasley!

- Ça concerne Hermione, fit le Gryffondor sans prêter attention aux protestations de Drago.

Celui-ci se tut, étonné que le chef de l'Ordre aborde ce sujet.

- Je pense qu'elle te confie des choses qu'elle ne me dit pas, poursuivit-il. Merlin seul sait pourquoi elle ne veut pas en parler au reste de l'Ordre, mais je suis sûr que tu es au courant.

Drago sentit la tension envahir son corps. Potter n'avait pas cru à son bluff durant leur dernière discussion, il savait qu'Hermione lui avait révélé des informations cruciales. En réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se défiler, il nia:

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Je pense que si, au contraire. Tu sais quelque chose à propos du pendentif de Serdaigle et je veux savoir quoi!

Drago entendit du bruit dans les étages supérieurs. De toutes ses forces il espéra que quelqu'un vienne lui sauver la mise. Il lui fallait gagner du temps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui demander à elle?

- Parce que je sais très bien qu'elle m'enverrait promener.

- Et parce que tu n'arrives pas à soutirer une information à une _fille_, tu viens me la demander à moi? ricana Drago.

- La fille en question est mon amie, tandis que toi je peux te torturer si je le désire. Dis-moi ce que tu sais! s'énerva-t-il.

Les pas se rapprochaient, et Drago vit clairement que le chef de l'Ordre était en train de perdre la partie. Cependant, il savait aussi que Potter n'aurait de cesse de le relancer sur le sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. En bon Serpentard, Drago choisit donc de lui donner à moitié satisfaction:

- Hermione a eu des informations sur Rowena Serdaigle par une source anonyme. Pour l'instant rien ou presque ne concerne le pendentif. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, étant donné que je n'en sais pas plus.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas continuer à en discuter avec Hermione, et tu me rapporteras ce qui en sortira.

- Non! protesta Drago. Pas question. J'essaierai de convaincre Hermione de te donner les informations les plus importantes mais je ne jouerai pas à l'espion avec elle!

Potter eut l'air de préparer une réplique cinglante, mais des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier menant à la cuisine.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, trancha Drago alors qu'Arthur Weasley faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

Le rouquin se figea un instant en contemplant le spectacle des deux ennemis qui se faisaient face, chacun à un bout de la table. C'est dans ce silence de mort que Potter capitula enfin:

- Je prends.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ginny Weasley avait beau être une courageuse Gryffondor, elle n'en était pas moins stressée par le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Voir Tonks souffrir à ce point, et cependant paraître si déterminée de voir bientôt son enfant naître, ça dépassait son entendement.

La jeune fille caressait l'envie de donner la vie depuis longtemps. A dix-neuf ans déjà, elle savait qu'elle aurait une famille nombreuse tout comme sa propre mère. Et si les douleurs de l'accouchement lui faisaient toujours peur, elle se rendait compte que petit à petit cette idée faisait son chemin. Hermione lui avait un jour parlé de ce concept moldu "d'horloge biologique" et elle sentait que la sienne était plus que précoce.

- Les battements du coeur sont réguliers, souffla Abelforth.

- Les contractions sont distantes de 14 minutes. On dirait qu'elle prend son temps la petite Michelle, fit Hermione d'un ton rassurant.

Ginny serra un peu plus fort la main de Tonks et lui sourit:

- Tu es vraiment sûre, pour ce prénom?

Le future maman, qui reprenait son souffle après une contraction plus violente que les autres, lui sourit en retour:

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que Nymphadora, n'est-ce pas? Quoique... je pourrais l'appeler Dora... ou encore mieux: Doris!

Ginny croisa le regard amusé d'Hermione et lui sourit en retour. Ça faisait au moins la vingtième fois que la future maman changeait d'avis sur le prénom de sa fille depuis le début du travail. Ça allait de Louisa à Elisabeth, en passant par Rémusa au moment le plus douloureux d'une contraction. Le futur papa avait d'ailleurs prétexté devoir chercher de nouvelles serviettes chaudes pour pouvoir aller rire à son aise dans le couloir, chose qui aurait probablement vexé à mort la femme qui souffrait à cause de lui.

D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup:

- Hermione, fit Remus en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Molly est ici. Elle peut venir t'assister?

Ce fut Tonks qui répondit:

- Bien sûr qu'elle peut! D'autant plus que toi, Rémus John Lupin, tu ne sers à rien à part me mettre en cloque et rire de mon malheur!

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait compris la raison de l'éloignement soudain de Rémus. Ce dernier eut l'air penaud tandis que Molly se frayait un chemin derrière lui pour entrer:

- Désolé chérie. Nous autres mâles ne savons pas comment nous comporter lors d'un accouchement, n'est-ce pas Abelforth?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme conneries... bougonna le Médicomage qui était occupé à inspecter des fioles de divers calmants.

Hermione ne laissa pas le soin à Tonks de répliquer, contre son mari ou contre Abelforth. Elle déclara d'un ton sans réplique:

- Il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans cette chambre! Rémus tu devrais aller patienter ailleurs. Molly nous aidera très bien.

Le lycanthrope ne chercha pas à contester cet ordre, probablement trop content d'échapper à cette situation effrayante. Molly intervint alors:

- Ginny devrait aussi rejoindre les autres. Elle est trop jeune pour assister à ça.

- Maman! protesta Ginny furieuse. J'ai dix-neuf ans! Je ne suis pas trop jeune!

Elle se sentit frustrée en constatant que les autres adultes de la pièce semblaient approuver sa mère. La voyaient-ils donc tous comme une gamine incapable de faire face à la naissance d'un enfant? Était-elle infantilisée à ce point par sa famille et ses amis?

- Ouais la rouquine dégage, commenta d'Abelforth.

- Vous on ne vous a rien demandé! s'énerva la jeune fille. Je reste! J'ai promis à Hermione de l'aider!

- Ma chérie, Hermione se débrouillera très bien sans toi je t'assure. Ne fais pas de caprice.

Ginny allait encore une fois protester, mais la Médicomage intervint alors:

- Je pense que ta mère a raison. Trois c'est suffisant pour assister Tonks...

- Alors toi aussi! s'étouffa presque Ginny. Je ne suis plus une enfant bon sang!

Hermione lui lança un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant mais qui irrita encore plus la rouquine.

- Tu devrais descendre avec Rémus. L'ambiance ne doit pas être très détendue si Harry est dans le coin: j'ai entendu Drago descendre il y a dix minutes. Tu ne seras pas de trop pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains encore une fois.

- En gros je dois jouer au gardien de prison, super.

L'amertume la gagna peu à peu. Tout le monde était contre elle, même Hermione qui était sensée être sa meilleure amie.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça chérie, crut bon d'ajouter sa mère. C'est pour ton bien.

Cela agaça d'autant plus Ginny qui sortit de la chambre sans plus un mot. Une boule de frustration et de larmes bloquait sa gorge et elle ne dit pas un mot à Rémus pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en entendant la voix d'Arthur Weasley. Le père de Ginny les accueillit par un sourire teinté de soulagement:

- Ah Rémus, Ginny, vous êtes là! J'étais justement en train de raconter à Harry et Drago comment le jeune Anthony Goldstein avait réparé une des presses du Chicaneur qui était tombée en panne avec simplement un Tour-de-vis.

- Un tournevis, le corrigea machinalement Harry.

- Oui voilà c'est ça! s'exclama Arthur. Une invention moldue des plus fascinantes si vous voulez mon avis! Figurez-vous qu'une des vis s'était cassée et...

- Pour l'amour de Merlin! s'exclama Drago en se levant vivement de sa chaise. Combien de fois encore devrons-nous entendre cette histoire stupide!

- Si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux t'en aller Malefoy! lâcha Harry d'un ton froid.

Ginny n'eut pas la patience d'en entendre plus. Elle était bien trop irritée par ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère pour prendre le temps de calmer les deux ennemis.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle. Ailleurs.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils:

- Maintenant?

- Oui, évidemment maintenant, lança-t-elle avec agacement.

Harry eut l'air d'hésiter, d'autant plus que Drago avait l'air à deux doigts de faire une remarque désobligeante. Encore une fois, Ginny ne se donna pas la peine d'arrondir les angles entre les deux protagonistes et attrapa vivement le bras de Harry, l'obligeant à se lever et à la suivre.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et ne s'arrêta qu'au troisième étage. Tenant toujours le bras de son petit ami, elle se dirigea presque en courant vers la chambre de Harry, dont elle referma la porte violemment.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Au contraire, elle se plaqua avec autorité contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Harry réagit instinctivement et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Ravie de cette réaction, Ginny passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui et approfondit leur baiser en laissant sa langue vagabonder toujours plus loin.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent après un moment, les laissant à bout de souffle.

- Ginny... souffla Harry.

Elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait sur son comportement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte, leurs câlins s'étaient toujours faits tendres. Mais pas ce soir. Elle se sentait bien trop mal pour prendre des gants, et elle voulait qu'il la comble, qu'il l'emplisse. Elle voulait que Harry lui fasse l'amour et qu'elle oublie tout dans ses bras.

- Chut... j'ai envie de toi... murmura-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lui reprit les lèvres avec les siennes. Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains voyageaient déjà sous le pull du jeune homme à la recherche de son torse ferme et musclé. Leurs bouches se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, et les lèvres de Harry partirent à l'exploration sur sa joue puis sa nuque. Ginny laissa échapper un soupir quand il embrassa la peau qui se trouvait juste en dessous de l'oreille. Elle aimait tellement quand il faisait cela!

Mais ce soir, elle ne voulait pas de ces petites attentions. Ses mains descendirent sans trembler vers le pantalon du jeune homme. Elle défit la fermeture adroitement et put glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur du caleçon. Harry gémit à ce contact soudain.

- Ginny... pas si vite...

Mais elle n'écouta pas. Elle poussa alors Harry vers le lit, tout en commençant à retirer ses propres vêtements. Son gilet, puis son chemisier valsèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle voulut faire subir le même sort à sa jupe, quand soudain Harry lui attrapa les poignets:

- Stop! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Rien. Je veux simplement qu'on fasse l'amour, je ne vois pas où est le mal!

Harry mit une paume sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder:

- Je te connais Ginny, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas!

Le contact de ces yeux verts brillants d'amour, d'envie et d'inquiétude pour elle fut trop dur à supporter. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Sans un mot, Harry la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit, la laissant évacuer toutes les frustrations et les déceptions de ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait pas que la dispute avec sa mère qui la minait. La guerre toujours présente depuis trois ans, son inquiétude pour son frère Charlie qui s'était transformée en résignation, et maintenant Tonks qui allait avoir un enfant tandis que Ginny devrait encore patienter Merlin seul savait combien de temps. C'étaient des poids bien trop lourds à porter qui alimentaient ses larmes.

Harry la berça pendant un très long moment et les pleurs finirent par se tarir. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre plusieurs minutes sans rien se dire. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Finalement, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et chuchota:

- La prochaine fois que tu ne vas pas bien, je serai là.

Ginny se garda de préciser que l'une de ses peurs les plus profondes était que justement un jour Harry ne serait peut-être plus là. Elle apprécia plutôt le calme du moment et hocha la tête. Le jeune homme déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre dans sa nuque. Elle frémit à ce contact si doux et si rassurant, et se tourna vers lui pour partager un vrai baiser.

Leurs lèvres se firent plus douces et plus lentes qu'auparavant. Harry la serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle caressait sa joue où fleurait une barbe de deux jours. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait ce côté masculin de son petit ami. Elle avait oublié également à quel point sa tendresse lui était précieuse.

Avec précaution, il l'allongea alors sur le lit sans rompre le baiser, et acheva de la déshabiller. Elle se laissa doucement emporter par la ferveur qu'il mettait à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Il lui sourit en retour et ses lèvres entreprirent de compléter ce que ses mains faisaient déjà très bien. Sa langue partit à l'aventure sur ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Ce ne fut que bien après, alors qu'il était profondément enfoui en elle et la menait à chaque mouvement vers l'orgasme, qu'elle sut qu'il lui avait répondu. A sa manière.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Drago, du chocolat chaud?

Arthur avait décidé de réchauffer l'ambiance dans la cuisine, et il ne connaissait rien de mieux que ce breuvage sucré pour détendre l'atmosphère. Depuis que sa cadette avait éloigné Harry, la tension était retombée dans la pièce.

- Non... oui merci.

Le Serpentard agissait avec méfiance avec Arthur et Rémus, comme s'il tâtait le terrain. Il était probablement conscient que les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu que de bonnes relations avec la famille Malefoy, et il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui en attribuent la faute.

Mais si Arthur s'était d'abord opposé à ce que le rejeton de Lucius Malefoy entre dans l'Ordre, il avait fini par se raisonner. Le fils n'était pas responsable des erreurs du père, et sa présence au quartier général de l'Ordre aujourd'hui montrait à quel point il était différent de sa famille.

- Le sucre est sur la table, précisa-t-il après avoir tendu la tasse bouillante au jeune homme.

Il fit de même pour Rémus qui arrêta alors de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Arthur connaissait ce sentiment d'attente, de panique et d'appréhension pour l'avoir ressenti six fois déjà. C'était d'autant plus dur pour le lycanthrope qu'il ne savait toujours pas si sa fille partagerait sa condition.

Arthur chercha un autre moyen de lui changer les idées, mais il se dit qu'une conversation légère ne ferait qu'irriter les deux autres. Il avait déjà pu constater à quel point Drago, comme il avait décidé de l'appeler en suivant l'exemple de sa femme et de sa fille, détestait les discussions futiles. Et Rémus était probablement trop tendu pour écouter une longue dissertation sur les avantages du système bancaire moldu par rapport aux banques sorcières.

Alors il se tut, simplement, dégustant son chocolat chaud à petites gorgées. Homme sensé, il ne laissa pas ses pensées dévier sur des sujets douloureux comme son fils Charlie ou encore la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu Percy au Ministère. Au contraire, il songea à l'espoir que cette naissance apporterait aux membres de l'Ordre, à sa femme qu'il aimait toujours tendrement après plus de vingt ans de mariage, et à sa fille qui épouserait sans doute Harry un jour et qui croyait fermement à leur victoire sur les Mangemorts.

Le temps passa ainsi rapidement. On n'entendait pas un chat dans la cuisine, et pourtant les trois protagonistes de l'attente semblaient trouver ce silence confortable. Ginny et Harry n'était pas encore revenus. Arthur n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas se douter qu'ils risquaient d'être encore absents un bon moment. Molly serait folle si elle l'apprenait, mais il se doutait déjà depuis un moment que la relation de sa fille avec le Survivant avait atteint un stade plus sérieux. Après tout, il n'était pas le père de sept enfants pour rien!

- Je vais faire du thé, dit Rémus après trois heures d'attente. Vous en voulez?

Arthur et Drago acquiescèrent et le silence retomba. Une heure plus tard, ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Rémus bondit hors de sa chaise, convaincu que son attente était terminée, et Arthur se tourna vivement vers la porte. Même Drago sembla concerné.

Quand Abelforth Dumbledore, car c'était bien lui, entra dans la cuisine, il fut donc assailli de questions auxquelles il ne répondit que par un grognement en allant s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Rémus.

- Je vois, commenta Arthur. Laquelle des trois vous a mis à la porte Abelforth?

Le vieux Médicomage bougon grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait fort à "Toutes les trois". Drago ricana, Rémus secoua la tête d'un air désolé et Arthur dut se forcer pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Et l'attente repris. Les quatre occupants de la cuisine consommèrent encore des litres de thé, de café ou de bourbon pour Abelforth. Le vieil homme s'endormit d'ailleurs rapidement, affalé sur la table, en ronflant plus fort qu'un chien à trois têtes. En voyant cela, Arthur suggéra qu'ils rejoignent tous leurs chambres pour prendre un peu de repos. Après tout, minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps et ils devaient prendre du repos pour le lendemain. Mais cette idée fut balayée par Rémus qui décréta vouloir rester éveillé pendant que sa femme souffrait. Et Drago ajouta que pour rien au monde il ne remonterait dans l'infirmerie en sachant ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ils restèrent donc là un temps indéfinissable, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives d'où Arthur avait de plus en plus de mal à chasser la vision de son fils Charlie mutilé par une bande de loups-garous.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Molly vint les prévenir que le travail entrait dans sa dernière phase et que ce ne serait plus très long maintenant. Elle félicita également Arthur d'avoir obligé Ginny à aller se coucher, sans se rendre compte que Harry n'était pas dans la cuisine lui non plus. Personne ne releva ce détail et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

D'ailleurs, sa fille et son petit ami descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant avoir été se reposer pendant tout ce temps. Seul Drago ne put pas se retenir de renifler ironiquement, mais Ginny empêcha Harry de répondre à son ennemi.

Les dernières minutes furent les plus longues. Du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla à Arthur. Savoir qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps les rendait tous plus impatients et plus énervés. Même Abelforth s'était réveillé à cause de l'agitation ambiante.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang? tonna Rémus, cristallisant les questions de toutes les personnes présentes.

Et soudain, ils entendirent un pas dans l'escalier, léger, aérien. C'était Hermione. Rémus se précipita vers elle mais il était trop stressé pour même prononcer un mot et lui pressa les mains pour toute forme de questionnement.

- Tout va bien Rémus! fit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Et Arthur relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons inconsciemment.

- Tonks et Sara vont bien, continua-t-elle. L'accouchement s'est bien passé, elles sont toutes les deux en parfaite santé.

- Sara? **(1)** intervint Ginny avec un petit sourire. C'est définitif cette fois?

- Hé bien quand elle est née Tonks n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis au moins sept minutes, donc je pense que c'est ce prénom-là qu'elle a choisi.

Tous sourirent à ce détail tellement typique de Nymphadora. Tous sauf Rémus.

- Et...? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de venir vous l'annoncer, répondit Hermione avec un sourire énigmatique. Je voulais refaire les analyses une deuxième fois pour être sûre.

- Hermione! la pressa Rémus.

- Sara n'est pas une lycanthrope. Elle n'aura jamais à avoir peur de la Pleine Lune.

Ginny poussa un cri de joie et enlaça Harry. Drago eut l'air heureux, même s'il essaya de le cacher derrière une moue ennuyée. Et Abelforth se resservit un verre de bourbon. Arthur s'approcha de Rémus qui ne réalisait pas encore l'avalanche de bonnes nouvelles qui lui était tombées dessus en quelques secondes et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Elle ne se transformera pas. Tu peux respirer maintenant.

Son ami le regarda et soudain comprit que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Il se précipita alors vers Hermione et l'enlaça. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il ne cessait de la remercier, de bénir Merlin, Dumbledore, la terre entière.

Au milieu de tout cela, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur se sentit en paix avec le monde.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à dormir depuis l'accouchement de Tonks au petit matin. Elle s'était pourtant sentie vidée après l'annonce qu'elle avait faite dans la cuisine où tout le monde s'était rassemblé. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Des bribes de la dernière lettre de Rowena Serdaigle lui revenaient en tête à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux et la pression qu'elle avait ressentie toute la nuit ne s'en allait pas. Mettre cet enfant au monde, même si elle était une Médicomage très douée, avait été extrêmement stressant.

Après s'être retournée pour la centième fois au moins dans son lit, elle repoussa les draps avec exaspération. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle s'habilla rapidement, en prenant soin d'enfiler plusieurs épaisseurs à cause du froid. Même en ce début d'après-midi, la température extérieure ne devait pas dépasser les moins dix degrés celsius. En jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre mansardée de sa chambre, elle constata que la neige tombait encore et qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent.

- Tant pis, décida-t-elle, j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir de cette maison.

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et descendit à pas de loup. Les autres habitants devaient sans doute dormir après cette nuit agitée, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de réveiller le bébé qu'elle avait entendu pleurer plusieurs fois dans la matinée.

L'étage inférieur était silencieux. Pas tout à fait cependant, car elle entendit du mouvement dans la chambre de Drago. Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle entra sans prévenir, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion:

- Habille-toi, on sort.

"S'habiller" était effectivement le mot juste parce que, et elle ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant, le Serpentard n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une serviette de bain. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés et venait probablement de sortir de la douche.

Le jeune homme essaya de conserver un air digne, tandis qu'Hermione sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Confuse, elle fit marche arrière et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, mais Drago la retint:

- On va où?

- Euh... on sort. Dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, et je dois te montrer quelque chose.

A présent, elle regrettait sa spontanéité. Le Serpentard avait été plus que distant avec elle ces derniers temps, et lui faisait bien sentir qu'il la tenait pour responsable de la perte de ses pouvoirs. Elle se dit qu'il ne voudrait probablement pas l'accompagner, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Tu as une tête de déterrée.

- Trop aimable, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, on a tous les deux besoin d'air. Si j'entends encore une fois Tonks chanter faux pour endormir sa gosse, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Hermione fut soulagée qu'il n'oppose pas de résistance. Elle se retira pour lui laisser le temps de passer une tenue convenable, en laissant malgré elle son regard traîner sur le dos du jeune homme et la cicatrice qui le traversait de part en part.

Elle remonta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer un parchemin froissé. C'était la lettre de Rowena. Elle voulait avoir l'avis de Drago sur cette histoire immonde, et ne plus porter ce fardeau toute seule. En y repensant, c'étaient exactement ces termes que Rowena avait employé.

"_Je souhaite de tout mon coeur que vous vous soyez adressée à une personne qui ne nous trahira pas et qui sera à même de comprendre les mots que je m'apprête à écrire._" avait-elle encore écrit. Hermione le souhaitait aussi.

Elle décida d'attendre Drago dans le hall d'entrée, et le jeune homme fit son apparition dix minutes plus tard, aussi emmitouflé qu'elle. Sans un mot, ils sortirent côte à côte et suivirent le trottoir le moins encombré de neige. Si Hermione se sentit un peu intimidée par l'air pas commode du Serpentard, ce fut surtout à cause des tourbillons de neige qu'elle n'entama pas la conversation tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, elle lui indiqua un petit parc tout proche où un banc public avait l'air protégé du vent par les arbres.

Il la suivit sans protester, mais sans paraître non plus follement excité à l'idée de s'asseoir quelque part par ce froid. Arrivée devant le banc de pierre, elle s'acharna à extraire sa baguette de son manteau et lança un sort de réchauffement sur la zone, ce qui fit s'évaporer la neige aux alentours. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago:

- J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Rowena.

Son ton était suffisamment sérieux pour que le jeune homme comprenne que la situation était importante. Il aurait tout le temps de continuer à lui en vouloir après, pour l'instant elle avait besoin de lui.

Il retira ses gants, prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et s'assit pour lire à son aise. Hermione prit place à côté de lui, guettant les réactions du Serpentard. Celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre. S'il fronça les sourcils au début, il eut carrément l'air scandalisé en arrivant au bout de sa lecture.

- Non c'est pas vrai! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je vois que tu penses la même chose que moi, se méprit-elle. La personne qui écrit ces lettres est un imposteur!

Drago secoua la tête:

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Parce que Rowena Serdaigle n'aurait jamais pu commettre une telle atrocité! C'est impensable, elle n'était pas comme ça!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? contra-t-il. Elle a vécu il y a plus de mille ans, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a réellement fait de sa vie avant de fonder Poudlard.

Hermione ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Mais... mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que ce n'était pas vrai alors?

- Je connais cette histoire, fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai habité dans le Wiltshire toute mon enfance...

- C'est à côté du Somerset! réalisa Hermione.

- Oui. Et dans mon enfance j'ai entendu plusieurs fois l'histoire de cette sorcière qui sacrifiait des enfants et se baignait dans leur sang.

- Rien ne nous prouve que c'était bien Serdaigle!

- Non, en effet. Mais je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Hermione se sentit encore plus désespérée en entendant le Serpentard parler de la sorte. Elle avait pensé que lui non plus ne croirait pas à cette histoire sanglante, et qu'elle aurait été rassurée après cette conversation. Au contraire, maintenant elle envisageait la possibilité que Rowena Serdaigle, celle qu'elle avait toujours admirée pour son intelligence et dans la maison de qui elle avait voulu être répartie, ait pu être cette meurtrière sans pitié.

Le jeune homme dut remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas:

- Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Si ça se trouve j'ai tort et ça n'a rien à voir avec Serdaigle.

Mais elle secoua la tête.

- Non, tu as raison. Il y a une possibilité pour que ce soit elle. J'ai juste... du mal à m'y faire.

Elle devait paraître réellement affligée, car il essaya encore une fois de la rassurer:

- Si cette histoire est vraie, dans ce cas ça nous fait une information utile sur l'Horcruxe. On sait qu'il réagit au sang humain à présent!

Il était si proche à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir son épaule contre la sienne. Ses yeux gris semblaient la sonder jusqu'au fond de ses pensées. Elle sentit les larmes monter, accumulation du stress et des révélations des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, pas encore une fois.

- Viens là, fit-il soudain en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se raidit mais l'étreinte puissante du jeune homme l'amena tout contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait si proche de Drago, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque anguleuse et respirant l'odeur de sa peau et de son shampoing. Elle remarqua qu'il avait le souffle un peu court, comme s'il était lui même étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lentement, elle se détendit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser, et elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Ses pleurs furent silencieux, tout comme le réconfort que le Serpentard lui offrait en cet instant.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se détacha du jeune homme et sécha les dernières perles qui couraient le long de ses joues.

- Je ne suis pas fière de me laisser aller comme ça, fit-elle en guise d'excuse.

- Tu m'as vu dans un état bien plus pitoyable que ça, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Et Merlin sait que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te souviennes de moi de cette manière.

Elle voulut répondre, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait prévu de dire:

- _Cela ne mènerait nulle part que tu te souviennes de moi de cette manière..._

Drago eut l'air étonné:

- Quoi?

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête, comme s'ils avaient une signification qui lui échappait.

- Je... je ne sais pas...

Soudain, elle eut un vertige et dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour ne pas tomber.

- Hermione, tout va bien? fit-il avec inquiétude.

- Je me sens... je ne me sens pas bien, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper sur mon cerveau avec un marteau.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de diminuer l'atroce migraine qui l'avait prise d'un coup. Elle entendait constamment cette phrase qui n'avait aucun sens, et soudain une image emplit tout son champ de vision derrière ses paupières closes: une bulle de savon.

- Je vais chercher de l'aide! décréta Drago en faisant mine de se lever.

Cela s'arrêta aussi brutalement que ça avait commencé. D'un geste elle arrêta le mouvement du jeune homme.

- Non, ça va.

Elle se sentit soudain vide, épuisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Et complètement perdue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? On aurait dit que tu allais t'évanouir.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, puis décida de garder pour elle cette sensation bizarre qu'elle avait ressenti.

- La fatigue sans doute. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Sans l'attendre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le quartier général. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce qui venait de lui arriver n'était pas normal. Et alors qu'elle se hâtait vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd à grandes enjambées, elle se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que le jeune homme qui la suivait avec un air inquiet était aussi celui qui ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive.

* * *

**(1) Prénom trouvé par Lupinette, il signifie "Princesse"**

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser (écrire votre review non je ne veux pas vous influencer voyons!), je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité. C'est grâce à vous que je me motive pour finir un chapitre à deux heures du mat(véridique!). **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on aidera Ron à démasquer l'espion du Chicaneur, on verra Drago s'adonner à une activité moldue (devinez laquelle!) et on suivra Rowena dans sa descente vers le mal.**

**A bientôt!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	12. Celui qui parle est celui qui ment

**Salut chers lecteurs!**

**Je pense qu'après 8 mois, peu de gens doivent encore se rappeler de cette histoire, mais si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue! Désolée pour cette attente, je sais que ça a été très long.**

**Je vous propose d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, avec un résumé des évènements précédents: Ron a été envoyé au Chicaneur pour aider les jumeaux démasquer l'espion qui révèle l'emplacement du journal aux Mangemorts. Tonks a accouché d'une fille, Sara, et la petite n'a pas hérité de la lycanthropie de Rémus.**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous demande une salve d'applaudissements pour ma correctrice Lupinette! Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot depuis janvier!**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin (même si c'est pour m'engueuler de vous avoir autant fait attendre lol)!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 12****: Celui qui parle est celui qui ment**

- ... et donc en résumé, Tonks et Sara vont bien, fit Ginny avec un sourire fatigué.

La benjamine des Weasley était apparue dans la cheminée du Chicaneur quelques minutes plus tôt et venait de résumer les évènements de la nuit précédente à ses frères. Ron hocha la tête pendant que Fred et George semblaient déjà réfléchir au moyen de fêter l'heureux dénouement.

- On pourrait lancer des feux d'artifice, ça fait longtemps...

Mais Ginny coupa court à la moindre idée de réjouissance:

- Maman a ajouté que si elle voyait ou entendait le moindre pétard dans les environs, elle s'arrangerait pour que vos postérieurs se rappellent qu'elle aussi était douée en Métamorphose!

Les jumeaux échangèrent une grimace mi-inquiète mi-amusée:

- Si ça se trouve, lança Fred, elle pourrait nous inspirer pour la nouvelle version de nos Boites à Flemme!

- Même Pomfresh n'y trouverait rien à redire! renchérit George, avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Le jumeau, tout comme les autres rouquins dans la pièce, venait de se rappeler que l'ancienne infirmière avait été tuée pendant les combats qui les avaient opposés aux Mangemorts lors de la prise de Poudlard. Ron avait parfois l'impression que tellement de gens étaient morts depuis le début de cette guerre qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en rappeler. C'était pareil pour les autres, apparemment.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le salon. Des années auparavant, Fred aurait plaisanté sur la faible mémoire de son frère pendant que Ron aurait rigolé un peu trop fort et Ginny aurait imité le froncement de sourcil caractéristique de sa mère. Mais depuis la disparition de Charlie et l'angoissante certitude que leur frère était mort, les Weasley ne parvenaient plus à se protéger, à être si légers face à l'horreur. Les jumeaux parlaient souvent des nouvelles farces et attrapes qu'ils comptaient inventer, mais on les voyait de moins en moins expérimenter. Les rires, qui étaient monnaie courante au Terrier, se taisaient souvent au Chicaneur.

Ron avait conscience de ce changement, tout comme il savait que ses parents ne vivaient plus vraiment depuis les trois coups de poignard qu'ils avaient subi: la morsure de Bill, le désavouement de Percy et enfin la disparition de Charlie. Et savoir que gagner la guerre était à ce prix ne suffisait pas à calmer son malaise à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux Horcruxes qu'il leur restait encore à détruire. Le jeune homme avait beau se vanter de ses capacités en Legilimancie, il ne s'en sentait pas moins impuissant face aux attaques répétées et sanglantes des Mangemorts.

- Il est temps que je rentre, fit finalement Ginny. Tonks m'a promis que je pourrais donner son biberon à Sara avant qu'elle ne dorme.

Cela ne détendit pas vraiment l'atmosphère, mais ça permit aux jumeaux de prétendre qu'eux aussi étaient très occupés ailleurs. Ils filèrent vers les presses en disant qu'ils devaient discuter avec Filius Flitwick à propos de l'enchantement de dissimulation du journal. Ron regarda donc ses frères et sa soeur disparaître du salon cosy d'Horton Crescent.

Depuis quand sa famille était-elle aussi divisée? Il lui semblait que chacun voulait gérer sa souffrance à l'abri, loin des autres. Cela ressemblait si peu au foyer dans lequel il avait grandi! Mais que restait-il exactement à la famille Weasley en guise de foyer? Le Terrier avait été détruit immédiatement après la prise de Poudlard, et ses parents ainsi que sa soeur et lui vivaient depuis presque trois ans dans l'ancienne maison de sorciers noirs. Les jumeaux avaient vu leur boutique sinistrée par un incendie et accompagnaient à présent le Chicaneur au gré de ses déménagements. Bill était expatrié au fin fond de l'Australie avec Fleur, afin de dissimuler sa nature de demi loup-garou. Quant à Percy, personne ne savait où il résidait exactement.

Lorsqu'il avait imaginé la guerre, bien à l'abri de ses couvertures à Poudlard, Ron avait pensé à des aventures héroïques pendant que sa famille l'attendait bien sagement à la maison. Il s'était vu combattre et défaire les mages noirs les plus puissants aux côtés de Harry. Et il avait prévu qu'une fois Voldemort éliminé, il vivrait heureux avec Hermione jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. En vérité, tout était allé de mal en pis. Et sa rupture avec Hermione n'était que l'une des nombreuses conséquences de cette guerre qu'ils ne gagnaient pas.

Las de ressasser le passé, Ron décida d'emprunter le chemin des presses à la suite de ses frères. Luna avait annoncé que le journal recevait une nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui. Alors que l'espion n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé, l'ambiance au journal devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse. Ron devait donc s'assurer que le nouveau ne représentait aucun danger pour les autres journalistes.

Justement, lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour intérieure menant aux dépendances qui abritaient les presses, il aperçut la rédactrice en chef en compagnie d'un garçon de son âge, un peu plus grand que la moyenne et plutôt musclé. Le nouveau avait l'air perdu et ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui.

En se rapprochant un peu plus, Ron put entendre ce qui se disait:

- Comme je te l'ai expliqué, l'endroit est sous Fidelitas, c'est pour ça que tu ne vois rien pour l'instant. J'ai demandé aux Gardiens du Secret de venir ici pour qu'ils te laissent entrer, à moins évidemment que tu n'aies du sang de Demiguise Ailé, dans ce cas tu pourras contourner le sortilège sans difficulté **(1)**.

Ron se demanda quelques secondes ce que voulait dire son amie par là, mais il se refusa à commenter. Arrivé auprès des deux protagonistes, il décida de se présenter:

- Salut. Je suis Ron Weasley.

L'autre fit un bond spectaculaire à ces quelques paroles:

- Wow! Ça surprend votre truc!

Ron en déduisit qu'il devait jusque là être dissimulé par le Fidelitas et que le nouveau ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence que quand il s'était adressé directement à lui. Il profita des quelques secondes de flottement qui suivirent pour le détailler: brun, la mâchoire large et le nez épais, sa stature laissait deviner une pratique régulière du Quidditch, et son accent était sans nulle doute américain. En le regardant plus attentivement, Ron eut le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans vraiment se rappeler d'où exactement.

- Weasley! s'exclama enfin le nouveau, remis de sa surprise. Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un de ta famille ici, je croyais que vous étiez tous cachés avec Potter!

Ron fronça les sourcils:

- On se connaît? demanda-t-il d'un ton grognon.

L'autre lui rendit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main:

- Adrian Pucey. On ne se connaît pas personnellement mais j'ai eu l'honneur de disputer la coupe de Quidditch pour ma maison et marquer deux buts contre toi du temps où on était à Poudlard. Tu devais être en cinquième année si ma mémoire est bonne et moi en septième. J'ai été repéré par le sélectionneur des Allumettes de Seattle grâce à ces buts!

- Ah oui? Fit Ron intéressé, quoiqu'un peu vexé que son incompétence au Quidditch réjouisse autant le jeune homme.

Pucey hocha la tete.

- Je te l'accorde, tu étais déstabilisé par cette chanson stupide... comment s'appelait-elle encore? Ah oui "Weasley est notre roi"... J'avoue que mes coéquipiers n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de tact, surtout Malefoy...

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Ron pour lâcher la main de son vis-à-vis et s'écrier:

- UN SERPENTARD!

Pucey sembla ne pas se formaliser de cette entrée en matière violente:

- Toujours le même à ce que je vois...

Ron l'entendit à peine, abasourdi d'avoir serré la main de l'un de ses ennemis:

- LUNA! cria-t-il en direction de la jeune fille. TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI? AMENER UN SERPENTARD AU JOURNAL!

Une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui:

- Non mais Weasley, ça va pas de beugler de cette façon? Il y en a qui bossent ici, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'importune, qui se trouva être la photographe du journal Grace Saddler. La jeune femme semblait l'avoir pris en grippe depuis son arrivée et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui lancer des piques auxquelles il ne trouvait jamais une réponse intelligente. En résumé, elle l'énervait prodigieusement.

- Fiche-nous la paix, fit-il d'un ton qu'il souhaitait menaçant. C'est un problème de sécurité et il ne te concerne pas!

La photographe mit les poings sur ses hanches, visiblement aussi irritée que lui:

- Et depuis quand les Serpentard sont un "problème de sécurité"? J'ai moi-même incité Adrian à travailler avec nous. A moins qu'évidemment je sois aussi considérée comme une vile représentante des serpents...

Ron se rappela un peu tard que cette pimbêche, qui avait un an de plus que lui, avait elle aussi fait partie de la maison qu'il détestait. Il avait soulevé plusieurs fois le problème lors des réunions informelles qu'il tenait avec ses frères et Luna au sujet de l'espion mais ceux-ci semblaient avoir toute confiance en la jeune femme. Cela n'avait pas empêché Ron de mettre Saddler au premier rang de ses suspects dans cette affaire.

Il ne trouva donc rien à répondre et rougit furieusement. Ce fut Luna qui intervint pour calmer le jeu:

- Personne ne te considère comme ça Grace. Et Adrian a toute ma confiance.

- Sans compter que nous avons besoin d'un nouveau correspondant international, intervint le responsable de la rubrique "Défenses contre les mages noirs" Quentin Jentremble, qui passait par là.

- Très juste, renchérit Anthony Goldstein qui l'accompagnait. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de la géante...

Depuis la mort d'Hagrid lors de la destruction de Gringotts, Madame Maxime était retournée en France en emmenant avec elle le demi-frère du gardien de Poudlard, Graup. Elle avait alors entamé une coopération avec le Chicaneur en leur envoyant des nouvelles du monde. Au début, les Mangemorts se concentraient uniquement sur l'Angleterre mais au fil des mois leurs attaques s'étaient étendues au monde entier. Beauxbâtons avait été la première institution étrangère à en faire les frais et Madame Maxime avait dû fuir dans la campagne française. Elle avait continué à leur envoyer des informations régulièrement pendant deux ans, jusqu'à l'attaque de la communauté sorcière du Gévaudan qui fit une centaine de victimes. Depuis, plus aucune lettre de la France n'était parvenue au journal.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Luna cherchait un remplaçant dans ce domaine. Peu de sorciers étrangers étaient désireux de s'impliquer au coeur de la guerre anglaise.

- Ah, fit la directrice du Chicaneur de sa voix éthérée, j'aperçois Fred et George.

Elle agita frénétiquement le bras pour attirer l'attention des jumeaux, qui rejoignirent le petit groupe formé autour du nouvel arrivant.

- Tiens donc, fit George avec un sourire narquois, qui nous arrive par le dernier portoloin?

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas ce fourbe de Pucey? poursuivit Fred sur le même ton. Rappelle-moi combien de mes Cognards tu as évité lors de notre dernier match à Poudlard.

Adrian sourit de toutes ses dents aux nouveaux arrivants:

- Tous, il me semble. Tes tirs étaient lents et prévisibles.

George lui donna une bourrade aussi délicate qu'un centaure en train de charger.

- Ah ce Pucey, toujours le mot pour rire.

Fred attrapa le Serpentard et passa son bras autour de son cou:

- Tu es presque aussi mauvais perdant que notre frère Ron. Vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en désignant le chef de la sécurité.

Celui-ci se contenta de froncer le nez de réprobation. Ces jumeaux étaient impossibles! N'y avait-il que lui pour comprendre qu'engager un autre Serpentard au Chicaneur était plus que dangereux?

Un regard vers Grace Saddler le convainquit cependant de ne pas exprimer de nouveau ses objections. Cette chipie serait capable de lui jeter un sort!

- Bon finissons-en, lâcha-t-il excédé.

Fred ébouriffa les cheveux de Pucey pour signifier que le conflit était terminé, puis reprit une posture plus sérieuse aux côtés de George.

- Adrian Pucey, commença le jumeau, tu te trouves en ce moment à Epson, dans le Surrey. Et l'endroit exact est Horton Crescent.

- Ce qui signifie, appuya son frère, que les presses du Chicaneur sont à Horton Crescent, dans le village d'Epson, Surrey.

Les mots à peine prononcés, Pucey écarquilla les yeux, découvrant la ferme, les dépendances et toutes les personnes s'agitant dans la cour.

- Waouw les gars, ça c'est impressionnant! Je n'avais jamais vu les effets d'un sortilège de Fidelitas, ça surprend! Et deux gardiens du secret en plus, Voldemort lui-même n'a aucune chance de pointer son sale nez par ici!

Tout le monde sursauta au nom maudit.

- Tu prononces son nom, grogna Goldstein mal à l'aise.

Pucey haussa les épaules:

- Je suis américain.

Comme si cela réglait la question, Luna hocha la tête et fit signe au nouveau de la suivre pour visiter l'intérieur des presses. Tout le monde retourna à son travail, laissant Ron ruminer ses pensées seul au milieu de la cour.

°oOo°

La nuit fut courte pour Ron. Il peina à trouver le sommeil, et quand celui-ci vint il n'était rempli que de Mangemorts menaçants, de feu et de destructions.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, une chose lui faisait terriblement peur: ne pas être admis à Gryffondor. Du haut de ses dix ans, il était suffisamment clairvoyant pour savoir qu'il n'était pas très courageux. Il était seulement le petit garçon qui faisait rire mais sans faire trop de farces à cause de la probable punition maternelle. En cela Fred et George étaient bien plus valeureux. Il n'osait pas non plus faire valoir ses opinions haut et fort, comme le faisait Percy même si cela faisait rire les autres. Jamais il n'aurait pu voler aussi haut et aussi vite que Charlie. Ni répondre à sa mère en criant plus fort qu'elle, comme Bill. Même Ginny, pourtant plus jeune que lui, savait montrer à quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Non, Ronald Weasley n'avait aucune qualité propre à la maison rouge et or. Encore aujourd'hui, il pensait que c'était plus son patronyme que sa vraie personnalité qui lui avait valu son entrée au panthéon des valeureux.

Et puis il avait rencontré Harry. Le Survivant, plus célèbre et plus courageux qu'il ne le serait jamais. A son contact, Ron s'était révélé à lui-même. Et il avait découvert que le courage, le vrai courage, n'était pas forcément de faire face à des ennemis redoutables. Parfois, c'était simplement de pouvoir lâcher un bon mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. De consoler un ami dans une période douloureuse, sans penser à ses propres démons. De protéger coûte que coûte les personnes que l'on aimait, quitte à se sacrifier pour cela.

Depuis le début de cette guerre, Ron avait vu beaucoup d'horreurs. Des charniers, des massacres, des plaines désolées, là où régnait la paix auparavant. Il s'était donné pour règle de ne jamais montrer à quel point cela l'atteignait. Pour Harry, qui culpabilisait bien assez comme cela. Pour Hermione, qui s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Pour sa famille, qui avait déjà vécu son lot d'atrocités. Mais la vérité était que cela lui faisait mal. De plus en plus. Il n'était pas ce combattant froid qu'il voulait bien faire croire. Tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui ne concevait pas cette violence dont était fait son quotidien.

Couché dans son lit, il entendit le ronronnement des presses qui démarraient pour une nouvelle journée.

Finalement, ce travail au Chicaneur lui plaisait. Il était comme une pause dans son combat. Ici, il pouvait se permettre de lâcher du lest et oublier les abominations durant quelques temps. Il se sentait presque en sécurité.

Presque, car il y avait toujours le problème de l'espion.

Les jumeaux étaient pourtant sûrs que leur plan fonctionnerait. Mais la liste ensorcelée n'avait transformé personne. L'hypothèse de Ron était que l'espion n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucun moyen de contourner le sortilège de Fidelitas et qu'il attendait de pouvoir le faire avant de les trahir. A ce moment-là, il serait trop tard pour le démasquer. Non, décidément, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de le confondre.

D'un regard par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il avisa Argus Rusard qui traversait la cour enneigée de son pas claudicant. Le vieux Cracmol avait trouvé refuge d'abord à Square Grimmaurd, où avaient été amenés la plupart des blessés de l'Ordre après la prise de Poudlard. Un auror avait dû stupéfixer le vieil homme qui refusait de laisser l'école aux mains des Mangemorts malgré sa jambe brisée en plusieurs endroits. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient emmené Rusard en sécurité, loin du cadavre de sa chatte Miss Teigne qui avait reçu un sort perdu. Depuis, il avait été recruté par Luna pour veiller à l'intendance du Chicaneur. En vérité, la rédactrice en chef avait eu pitié du pauvre homme qui passait son temps à faire des rondes dans les bâtiments, débitant pour lui-même des phrases incompréhensibles.

Mais la paranoïa légendaire de l'ancien concierge de Poudlard allait servir, pour une fois! Ron se leva, enfila rapidement ses vêtements et descendit en courant les escaliers le menant au salon, puis à la cour. Il rattrapa vite le vieux cracmol:

- Mr Rusard! J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta et le contempla d'un oeil soupçonneux:

- Weasley. Encore sur un mauvais coup, comme ses frères. Des voyous. Mais nous sommes toujours là pour veiller au grain, n'est-ce pas ma jolie?

Ron secoua la tête. Rusard inspirait vraiment la pitié. Ici il n'avait plus aucune prérogative, il ne pouvait plus provoquer la terreur auprès des élèves désobéissants. Et il avait perdu sa compagne de toujours, sa "jolie".

- Mr Rusard, fit Ron en le secouant légèrement, rappelez-vous: je suis le chef de la sécurité ici au Chicaneur. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux quelques fois, puis grogna son acquiescement. Ron poursuivit donc:

- Je recherche l'espion qui sévit au sein du Chicaneur et je souhaite interroger tous les membres de ce journal, sans exception. Vous les connaissez mieux que moi, est-ce que vous voudriez bien assister aux entretiens?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire? maugréa-t-il, sans pouvoir cacher la lueur d'intérêt qui ravivait son regard délavé.

- Poser des questions, regarder la réaction des gens, me donner votre avis,... Du temps de Poudlard, vous pouviez repérer un élève menteur avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche!

Rusard parut flatté, ce qui était exactement le but de Ron. Au contact de Harry il avait appris quelques trucs sur la manière d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

- J'accepte, Weasley. Quand commence-t-on?

- Laissez-moi une heure pour en informer Luna. Pendant ce temps, trouvez-nous un endroit tranquille où pourront se dérouler les interrogatoires.

Le Cracmol hocha la tête vivement et tourna les talons.

°oOo°

- Donc, Mr Jentremble, vous avez rejoint le Chicaneur il y a deux ans, c'est ça?

...

- Mr Diggle, ça fait bien dix-huit mois que vous vous occupez de la diffusion du journal, n'est-ce pas?

...

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les interrogatoires avaient commencé. Rusard leur avait ouvert l'ancien salon privé des Skeeter, au troisième étage du bâtiment principal. La pièce était spacieuse et chaleureuse, décorée dans le même style campagnard que le reste de la maison. Dans un coin se tenait une petite cheminée qui donnait une chaleur agréable, comparée au vent glacial qui balayait la région. Plusieurs fauteuils sobres entouraient une table basse ouvragée en bois de noyer. Sur l'un des murs se dressait une bibliothèque contenant de nombreux livres anciens, mais aussi des albums avec des coupures de journaux - les articles de Rita. Apparemment, Mr et Mrs Skeeter avaient été très fiers du talent de journaliste de leur fille.

Rusard avait aménagé la pièce de telle façon que Ron et lui se trouvaient d'un côté de la table basse, tandis que la personne interrogée était placée de l'autre côté, dos à la bibliothèque. Le vieux concierge avait cependant veillé à disposer du thé et des biscuits entre les enquêteurs et les suspects, de façon à ménager la susceptibilité de ces derniers. De ce fait, peu d'entre eux avaient protesté face aux questions posées et s'étaient laissé aller plus facilement aux confidences. Ron s'était dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'adresser au Cracmol pour l'aider à tirer les vers du nez des membres du journal.

Ainsi, il avait appris que les parents de Rita étaient morts dans une explosion de chaudron périmé peu de temps après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lorsqu'il était en quatrième année. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à demi-mots, mais Ron avait enfin compris pourquoi elle lui avait paru si changée lorsqu'il l'avait revue lors de sa cinquième année. Son licenciement n'était que la partie apparente de l'iceberg.

- Mais évidemment, vous et vos petits amis aviez d'autres soucis à cette époque, avait conclu ironiquement la journaliste.

Zacharias Smith, l'ancienne plaie de l'AD, n'avait pas été plus sympathique. Il considérait que la rubrique sportive du Chicaneur était la plus importante de toutes, et cela bien que la plupart des championnats de Quidditch avaient été supprimés et que les Mangemorts contrôlaient les équipes encore existantes pour financer leurs paris et rapporter de l'argent à "la cause". C'était néanmoins son sale caractère et sa manie de poser des questions à tout bout de champ qui en faisaient une recrue idéale pour le Chicaneur. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait insulté copieusement la pas-encore-Ministre Ombrage dans un article parce qu'elle avait décidé de retirer la licence professionnelle des Flèches d'Appleby? Sa morgue en avait surpris plus d'un, mais l'édition de ce mois-là eut un tirage exceptionnel.

L'ancien professeur Filius Flitwick avait aussi beaucoup étonné Ron. Le petit homme s'était toujours tenu à l'écart de la guerre du vivant de Dumbledore, malgré le fait qu'il avait été un duelliste redoutable dans sa jeunesse. Flitwick ne s'était pas vraiment justifié de n'avoir jamais pris part au mouvement de résistance avant d'entrer au Chicaneur, mais Ron avait compris entre les lignes que son ancien professeur était un pacifiste convaincu. Ses convictions le poussaient à toujours choisir la voie la moins guerrière, et ce n'était qu'à la mort du directeur qu'il avait dû réviser son jugement. Expulsé de Poudlard par l'armée de Voldemort, il avait mis ses extraordinaires compétences en enchantements au service du Chicaneur pour assurer sa distribution dans tout le pays.

Bien sûr, Ron avait une grande confiance en Flitwick mais beaucoup d'autres membres du journal n'inspiraient, en revanche, qu'une méfiance accrue au jeune homme. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas, pendant le premier interrogatoire, à faire appel à ses dons de Legilimens. Et il y avait de quoi, puisqu'il avait choisi de commencer par Adrian Pucey.

- Pucey, j'imagine que Luna t'a expliqué pourquoi tu es ici...

L'américain se cala confortablement sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et le regarda avec un franc sourire:

- Elle m'a parlé d'un "examen d'entrée dans le cercle des amis de Ronald Weasley", mais je ne sais pas si je dois la croire.

Ron n'avait pas attendu qu'il finisse pour s'aventurer dans son esprit. Bien entendu, par souci de discrétion il ne pouvait pas s'aider de sa baguette pour pénétrer les défenses de Pucey. Mais en se concentrant il parvenait à saisir les émotions qui agitaient sa cible. Pour l'instant, il ne percevait que de l'amusement chez son vis-à-vis. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

- Nous faisons face à un problème de sécurité majeur, le rabroua-t-il. Alors je vais te poser des questions et tu vas me répondre le plus honnêtement possible, compris?

Le jeune homme n'en perdit pas pour autant le sourire:

- Compris, balance la sauce!

Rusard grogna dans son coin. Visiblement la bonne humeur de l'américain l'ennuyait.

- Tu viens d'où? attaqua directement Ron.

- Avant de venir ici, j'étais à la cuisine. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir...

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Si le Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un espion en puissance, il l'exaspérait grandement.

- Tu es d'OÙ aux États-Unis? précisa-t-il.

- La région des Grands Lacs. Ma famille est originaire de Détroit. Je suis un descendant d'Antoine de Lamothe-Cadillac, le fondateur de la ville **(2)**.

- Un sorcier? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron, qui n'y connaissait rien en histoire, à fortiori celle des États-Unis.

Pucey secoua la tête en riant:

- Non, Weasley. Un moldu! Ça t'étonne tant que ça?

A vrai dire, oui, Ron était étonné. Pour lui, tous les Serpentard étaient issus de familles nobles au Sang Pur, comme les Malefoy. Il avait du mal à imaginer que certains, au sein même de la maison de Voldemort, pouvaient ne pas adhérer à toutes ces idéologies racistes. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses sujets de dispute récurrents avec Hermione.

- Parle-moi de ta famille, préféra-t-il éluder.

Pucey se gratta la tête:

- Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à en dire... Ma mère descend de Lamothe-Cadillac, mon père d'une longue lignée de mages anglais. C'est lui qui a voulu que je fasse mes études à Poudlard plutôt qu'à l'institut de Salem comme ma mère le désirait. J'y ai rencontré mes cousins et cousines éloignés, comme Grace...

- Saddler est ta cousine? le coupa brusquement Ron.

- Presque tous les sorciers sont liés par le sang, répliqua Pucey du tac au tac. Comme toi, Weasley!

Ron n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était apparenté à des familles aussi controversées que les Malefoy ou les Black. Aussi préféra-t-il changer de nouveau de sujet:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta sortie de Poudlard?

Pucey avait terminé ses études un an avant que Dumbledore ne meure et que Poudlard soit pris par les Mangemorts.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai été recruté par les Allumettes de Seattle en tant que poursuiveur remplaçant. J'ai joué quelques matchs amicaux la première année, puis leur plus ancien joueur Sidney Ritt a pris sa retraite et je l'ai remplacé. On a été jusqu'en finale du tournoi nord-américain cette année-là, mais on a perdu contre les Ours du Nebraska... Une sacrée équipe!

Ron sentait l'esprit de Pucey s'enflammer au récit de ses exploits au Quidditch. Même s'il n'avait plus suivi un seul match depuis trois ans, il devait avouer que ça l'intéressait lui aussi beaucoup. Hermione aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel et grommelé "les hommes et le Quidditch".

- Et puis, poursuivit Pucey plus sombrement, j'ai été blessé. Un bête accident de voiture: ma... ma... ma petite amie est... était moldue...

Instantanément, Ron sentit que l'esprit de Pucey menaçait de flancher. Il renforça le lien afin de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il soupçonnait comme important. Pucey ne devait avoir aucune notion d'Occlumancie, car il ne perçut pas l'attaque et poursuivit son récit:

- Elle avait insisté pour que j'apprenne à conduire... Je n'ai pas vu le camion.

Ron sentit une immense tristesse et une culpabilité non moins grande envahir l'esprit du Serpentard.

- Elle est morte sur le coup, et moi j'ai été blessé. Comme j'étais dans le coma à l'arrivée des secours, personne n'a su que j'étais un sorcier et j'ai été soigné dans un hôpital moldu. Quand je me suis réveillé après une semaine, il était trop tard pour me ressouder correctement les os du bassin par magie. J'ai dû arrêter le Quidditch...

L'amertume de ces dernières paroles ne cacha pas ce que son esprit criait si fortement: le Quidditch était le cadet de ses soucis, il n'avait pas fini son deuil de celle qu'il aimait tendrement.

- J'ai voulu rentrer en Angleterre pour voir mes anciens amis, et j'ai appris que c'était la guerre, que Dumbledore était mort et que Poudlard était aux mains des Mangemorts. Ça m'a fait un choc!

- Tu n'étais pas au courant?

L'américain sembla hésiter sur le choix des mots. Ron resserra son emprise sur l'esprit du jeune homme pour être sûr de ne rien laisser passer.

- La presse magique de mon pays ne parle pratiquement pas de la situation ici. Ils disent qu'il y a des troubles et qu'il vaut mieux éviter de se mêler à la population magique anglaise, mais ils ne donnent aucune explication. En fait je crois...

- Que Tu-Sais-Qui contrôle les informations du monde entier! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ron.

Il avait décelé cette certitude incroyable dans l'esprit du Serpentard, et elle l'avait choqué dans ce qu'elle impliquait.

- Alors toi aussi tu le penses! se méprit Pucey. Grace m'a dit que la situation n'était probablement pas aussi dramatique que je le pensais et que les gouvernements sorciers en dehors de l'Angleterre étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait ici, mais moi je suis sûr que certaines informations ont été volontairement cachées à la population!

Ron réfléchit à ces nouvelles données en regardant distraitement Rusard qui plissait des yeux soupçonneux. Le vieil homme avait l'air de trouver la tirade de Pucey particulièrement invraisemblable. Lui aussi avait du mal à admettre que les efforts de l'Ordre pour communiquer avec l'extérieur étaient tous vains, ni que la plupart des sorciers étrangers croyaient à la désinformation de Voldemort. Pourtant, de nombreux observateurs avaient émis l'hypothèse que tant que les populations des pays les plus influents n'étaient pas conscientes du danger que représentaient les Mangemorts, leurs dirigeants ne se risqueraient pas à un conflit ouvert.

- Ce que tu me dis est préoccupant, reconnut-il.

- Je suis resté deux ans dans l'incertitude la plus totale, confirma Pucey. Dès que je cherchais à avoir des nouvelles de Londres, on me mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Heureusement que Grace m'a contacté!

- Heureusement... grogna Rusard sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne partageait pas cet avis.

L'interrogatoire de Pucey se termina sur cette note peu amicale. Ron était au moins persuadé que Pucey n'était pas un espion. Personne ne pouvait feindre de telles émotions, comme lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa petite amie décédée. Et sa sincérité lorsqu'il mentionnait la situation internationale avait soutenu le test de la Legilimancie. Bien sûr, il restait un Serpentard, mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de sympathie pour lui. Il le salua donc plus chaleureusement lorsqu'ils prirent congé que quand il était arrivé dans la pièce.

Cependant, la journée n'était pas terminée. Ron s'accorda un thé fort en écoutant Rusard maugréer que les américains ne feraient décidément jamais de bons anglais, puis se prépara à l'interrogatoire suivant qui n'allait pas être simple non plus: Anthony Goldstein.

Anthony avait fait partie de l'AD lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et était également un préfet influent de Serdaigle. Ron avait toujours trouvé le jeune homme calme, un brin taquin et prompt à défendre ses idées par de longs discours ennuyeux. Le Serdaigle n'avait guère eu de sympathie pour Malefoy et sa clique, et avait embrassé la cause de Harry dès sa cinquième année. Malheureusement, il avait payé cet engagement au prix fort: toute sa famille avait été massacrée un soir de février et sa maison d'enfance avait été détruite. Il avait échappé à ce destin funeste uniquement parce qu'il était sorti faire quelques courses dans une épicerie moldue à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Lorsqu'il était revenu, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de son quartier.

Comme beaucoup de victimes de la guerre, Anthony ne s'était pas laissé le temps de porter le deuil de sa famille et s'était investi corps et bien dans la résistance. Harry avait cependant refusé de l'intégrer activement dans l'Ordre du Phénix, car Anthony lui paraissait beaucoup trop revanchard et dangereux pour lui-même comme pour les autres. Alors, le Serdaigle avait insisté pour faire partie du Chicaneur et assurait la rubrique financière depuis. En le côtoyant ces derniers jours, Ron avait pu constater à quel point le caractère d'Anthony avait été marqué par sa tragédie. Il restait très souvent seul, et le garçon si calme d'ordinaire s'emportait parfois pour un rien. La blessure ne semblait pas prête à se refermer.

L'interrogatoire n'amena pas de surprise. Anthony ne s'étendit pas sur les raisons qui l'avaient amené au journal et expliqua de long en large en quoi consistait son rôle au sein de l'équipe.

- ... Tu vois, les spéculations immobilières des Carrow auraient dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'était sûr que ces deux-là préparaient quelque chose! Évidemment, quand je les ai dénoncés dans mon article, leur société-écran a vite revendu ses parts du nouveau stade de Quidditch de Glasgow. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient trouvé un autre moyen de faire pression sur l'Ecosse et d'obtenir que les équipes soient uniquement composées de Sangs Purs...

Lorsque Ron était entré dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il s'était vite heurté à un mur de chagrin et de colère, le reflet de cette souffrance affreuse que le Serdaigle cachait. Il avait quitté rapidement ces pensées douloureuses, en se demandant s'il aurait pu être aussi digne face à la perte de toute sa famille. Anthony avait pris congé et était retourné à son travail, le visage un peu plus fermé que d'habitude.

Les suivants sur la liste n'apportèrent pas non plus d'éléments nouveaux. Par exemple Maggie Kemble, la responsable des presses, était l'honnêteté même. Elle ennuya tellement les deux enquêteurs en racontant à quel point son travail était stressant et que les délais ne seraient pas tenus, que Rusard grogna que si elle parlait moins et travaillait plus, les choses seraient plus rapides. Ce qui finit logiquement en dispute entre le vieux concierge et la journaliste hystérique.

Ron dut les séparer à grand renfort de sorts de Mutisme et décréta que les interrogatoires étaient finis pour la journée. Il était de toute façon sept heures du soir, il avait faim et avait besoin de rassembler ses idées. Il donna donc rendez-vous le lendemain matin à Rusard, même heure, pour une mise au point et pour la poursuite des auditions. Le vieil homme accepta en bougonnant.

°oOo°

Le lendemain matin, le défilé des interrogatoires débuta avec Mondingus Fletcher.

L'escroc n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes de voleur depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais son immense réseau de contacts et relations en tous genres était plus qu'utile au Chicaneur. C'était en effet par ce biais que le journal était distribué, au nez et à la barbe des Mangemorts et du Ministère. Fletcher avait une dette envers Harry qui, grâce à l'aide de Kingsley, avait réussi à le faire libérer d'Azkaban après que le trafiquant se soit fait passer pour un Inferi. Il avait adhéré dès le début au journal, y voyant là un excellent moyen de se faire de l'argent grâce à ses talents de dissimulation.

Évidemment, il continuait son petit commerce illégal de marchandises, et Ron n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en sa capacité à éviter les ennuis. Mais il était sûr d'une chose: Fletcher n'avait aucun intérêt à espionner pour les Mangemorts.

- Asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il.

L'escroc prit place dans le fauteuil. Il avait l'air stressé et jetait des regards fuyants en direction de Ron et Rusard.

- J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici? commença Ron, comme à son habitude.

Mondingus pâlit:

- Écoutez, si c'est à propos de cette histoire d'encre d'imprimerie, je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle était enchantée! Croyez bien que ce qui est arrivé dans la salle de rédaction n'est pas de ma faute!

Rusard bondit comme un ressort et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Fletcher:

- C'était VOUS! Trois jours! TROIS JOURS ça m'a pris pour enlever cette cochonnerie du plafond!

Ron, redoutant un autre affrontement comme celui de la veille, calma le jeu:

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous parler. Vous discuterez de cette affaire plus tard, avec Luna.

Rusard se rassit en maugréant que Fletcher était déjà un "sale gosse toujours fourré dans les embrouilles" quand il était à Poudlard.

- Nous devons discuter du problème de l'espion qui sévit au journal, reprit Ron en ignorant la moue boudeuse de Fletcher et l'air renfrogné de Rusard.

- Vous croyez que c'est moi? grimaça Mondingus.

Ron choisit cet instant pour entrer dans sa tête. L'esprit de l'escroc était envahi de plans, de calculs de bénéfices et autres réflexions sur la viabilité d'une combine astucieuse. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par l'espion du Chicaneur.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire, néanmoins je dois m'en assurer. Et peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider également à y voir plus clair. Après tout, vous avez l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes pas très recommandables...

Rusard émit un ricanement très bruyant, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Fletcher:

- Je n'aime pas ce que vous insinuez, Weasley. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête et...

- Honnête, mon oeil! intervint encore Rusard.

- On ne vous a rien demandé à vous! rétorqua Fletcher.

Ron soupira: cet interrogatoire n'allait pas lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Par acquis de conscience, il posa quelques questions au trafiquant à propos de ses contacts les plus impliqués dans la distribution du Chicaneur, ainsi de sa collaboration avec Flitwick qui enchantait les exemplaires du journal pour qu'ils ne soient pas lus par d'autres personnes que les membres de la résistance. Il en profita pour sonder de nouveau son esprit, sans grand résultat.

Finalement, Fletcher quitta la pièce en promettant d'aller avouer à Luna qu'il était responsable du fiasco de l'encre dans la salle de rédaction. Ron doutait qu'il le fasse vraiment, tout comme Rusard qui avait définitivement décidé de bouder dans son coin.

Les interrogatoires suivants ne lui apportèrent pas plus de réponses. Les autres responsables de la distribution du journal et les pigistes occasionnels étaient pour la plupart de vieilles connaissances de Ron. Il avait ainsi discuté avec Angelina Johnson de la disparition récente de Gwenog Jones, capitaine des Harpies de Hollyhead, et rigolé avec Lee Jordan de la dernière blague à la mode mettant en scène la Ministre Ombrage et une potion d'Engorgement.

La suivante sur la liste fut Arabella Figg. L'arrivée de la vieille dame dans la pièce suffit à dérider l'ancien concierge de Poudlard. Il se leva pour l'accueillir et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un ton mielleux. Mrs Figg le remercia du bout des lèvres. Elle avait l'air pâle et défaite, ce qui étonna Ron:

- Vous allez bien, Mrs Figg?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, cher enfant. Ça pourrait aller mieux.

La vieille dame, qui avait connu Harry tout petit, aimait beaucoup les amis du Survivant. Elle ressemblait à Mrs Weasley, qui les appelait encore tous "mes enfants". Ron n'était pas vraiment vexé, il aimait bien Mrs Figg.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- J'ai peur d'avoir encore de bien mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer à mes lecteurs... On vient d'apprendre qu'il y a eu une attaque en plein centre de Londres.

- Quoi! s'exclama Ron en se levant inconsciemment.

- La grande roue du millénaire, celle que les moldus ont construite pour le réveillon de l'an passé... Complètement détruite. Les Aurors ont voulu empêcher qu'elle ne s'écrase sur la foule, mais les Mangemorts les attendaient. Plusieurs y ont laissé la vie parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser tomber les moldus prisonniers à l'intérieur. Ça a été un massacre.

- Kingsley? fit Ron avec une voix étranglée.

- Il va bien. Il dit qu'il a perdu beaucoup de bons éléments, et que le Ministère veut les remplacer par des sympathisants de Vous-Savez-Qui. Harry lui a ordonné de quitter son poste, mais Kingsley ne veut toujours pas. Et dire que je vais devoir écrire tout ça dans ma rubrique...

Elle finit en se couvrant le visage avec les mains. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Rusard ne bondisse sur ses jambes et lui propose un peu de thé pour se détendre. Elle accepta, et Ron lui laissa le temps de se remettre.

Depuis que Voldemort avait envahi Poudlard, les attaques de ce type étaient monnaie courante. Le mage noir annexait peu à peu chaque arcane du pouvoir et n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre aux moldus pour cela. Bien sûr, sa première action avait été de contrôler la brigade des Oubliators, afin que la guerre reste cantonnée aux sorciers. D'après tous les espions de l'Ordre, Voldemort trouvait les moldus trop nombreux, et la résistance magique trop forte pour oser encore une guerre ouverte. A la lumière des informations que Pucey lui avait donné la veille, Ron supposait que Voldemort avait également peur que les sorciers du monde entier ne viennent mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

Lorsque Mrs Figg eut repris ses esprits, il l'interrogea superficiellement sur l'espion du Chicaneur. Il était persuadé que la vieille cracmole n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, et ce qu'il vit dans son esprit le conforta dans son idée: Arabella cherchait les meilleurs mots pour présenter ce dernier fait divers de façon moins catastrophique aux lecteurs, dans sa chronique dédiée aux attaques de Mangemorts. Ron lui souhaitait beaucoup de courage pour y parvenir.

Les deux enquêteurs s'accordèrent une pause déjeuner où ils discutèrent des derniers événements. Ron découvrit à cette occasion que Rusard disposait d'un vocabulaire fleuri très étendu dès qu'il s'agissait de désigner les Mangemorts. Il était également très généreux en grossièretés lorsqu'il parlait de Dolores Ombrage, qu'il avait pourtant soutenue lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. L'arrêté ministériel excluant définitivement tous les Cracmols du monde magique avait largement contribué à ce revirement d'opinion.

Les restes de nourriture une fois nettoyés, ce fut au tour de Jepson Blencowe de passer sur le grill. L'homme était chargé de la rubrique nécrologique du Chicaneur, et s'en acquittait avec un zèle qui avait toujours mis Ron mal à l'aise.

Blencowe arriva dans le salon avec un air pressé et commença à parler sans qu'on l'y invite:

- Je sais que vous enquêtez sur les fuites du journal. Dépêchez-vous de poser vos questions, avec cette histoire d'attaque j'ai une série de nécrologies à écrire!

Encore une fois, Ron se sentit gêné de l'empressement du journaliste à accomplir sa tâche. Relater ces morts jour après jour n'était pas sain aux yeux du Legilimens. Il se concentra donc sur son pouvoir, et posa la question suivante pour entrer dans l'esprit de Blencowe:

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui pourrait transmettre des informations aux Mangemorts?

- Pas la moindre, répliqua le journaliste en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron sentit que l'esprit de Blencowe lui résistait. Il ne parvenait qu'à saisir des bribes de pensées incohérentes.

- Vous n'avez aucun soupçon alors? demanda encore Ron, distrait par cette barrière inattendue.

- Non, je viens de vous le dire. Et je vous prierais d'arrêter de fouiller dans mon cerveau comme cela, Weasley!

Surpris, Ron coupa la connexion avec l'esprit de Blencowe et rougit furieusement.

- Je ne fais que mon travail, balbutia-t-il.

- Laissez-moi vous dire que votre travail est méprisable! s'emporta Blencowe.

Rusard les regarda tous les deux avec l'air de ne rien comprendre du tout. Le journaliste se leva:

- Le respect de la vie privée, vous connaissez? cria-t-il encore.

Ron s'excusa en rougissant de plus belle:

- Je suis désolé, croyez-le bien, mais...

- Pas de mais! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette pièce!

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, que Rusard finit par briser:

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer à quelle farce vous vous êtes encore livré, Weasley?

Ron soupira. Le concierge n'allait pas être content d'apprendre qu'il avait laissé des informations de côté:

- Je suis Legilimens, ça signifie que je peux entrer dans les pensées des gens et les lire.

Rusard se releva, épouvanté:

- Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez lire les miennes à cet instant précis?

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois et leva la main pour l'apaiser:

- Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferai pas. Vous n'êtes pas suspect dans cette affaire, et je ne me permettrais jamais de lire vos pensées pour le plaisir.

Il eut une grimace dégoûtée en imaginant ce que pourraient être les pensées du vieux concierge qui avait vu passer des générations d'adolescentes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Non, décidément il ne tenait pas du tout à connaître les pensées de Rusard.

Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le croire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le convaincre, la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ses frères:

- On vient de croiser Blencowe, il est en pétard! commença Fred.

- Heureusement que Luna était là, elle l'a pris à part pour discuter, continua George.

- Je pense qu'elle pourra le persuader de ne pas dire aux autres que tu es Legilimens.

- Mais tu dois être plus prudent, petit frère!

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était extrêmement fatigué, utiliser la Legilimancie aussi intensément depuis la veille lui donnait mal au crâne. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, et les jumeaux en étaient tout aussi conscients que lui.

- Je ferai attention, promit-il.

Les jumeaux allaient partir quand ils avisèrent Rusard qui était toujours debout:

- Tiens, Mr Rusard, comment allez-vous?

- Il est un peu pâle, tu ne trouves pas Fred?

- Ça doit être parce qu'on avait pris l'habitude de le voir couvert d'encre noire, George!

- Heureusement qu'on était là, Fred!

- Oui George, sinon il n'aurait pas pu profiter de notre potion "Efface-Bêtises" pour nettoyer les dégâts de Ding!

Voyant que l'ancien concierge menaçait d'exploser, Ron décida d'arrêter le discours des jumeaux:

- Bon ça suffit maintenant! Envoyez-nous le prochain sur la liste des suspects au lieu de faire les imbéciles.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, petit frère! ironisa George.

- Ne foire pas tout cette fois! renchérit Fred.

La personne suivante était Albert Grayson, responsable de la maquette du journal. La cinquantaine, l'homme était calme et d'un tempérament facile. Il supportait sans broncher les récriminations des journalistes qui voulaient toujours plus de place ou une meilleure visibilité pour leurs articles. Son interrogatoire, s'il n'apporta aucun élément intéressant, permit à l'atmosphère de se détendre. Ron fut plus circonspect lorsqu'il entra dans son esprit, mais Grayson ne remarqua rien et coopéra de son mieux à l'enquête.

Ron profita de ce répit pour se remettre en confiance, car la journaliste suivante, dernière de la liste, allait lui donner du fil à retordre: Grace Saddler.

- Alors, c'est ici qu'ils disparaissent tous depuis deux jours! lança-t-elle en guise d'introduction lorsqu'elle entra.

Elle était habillée de manière moldue, comme à son habitude, avec un jeans et un t-shirt. Elle était bien la seule au Chicaneur à ne pas se couvrir de plusieurs épaisseurs de pulls, comme si elle n'avait jamais froid. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval et portait son collier fétiche, mélange d'argent et d'une matière indéfinie qui lui collait à la peau.

- C'est quoi, un club secret? demanda-t-elle encore, comme ils ne répondaient pas.

Elle jeta un oeil curieux à Rusard et un regard moqueur à Ron. Encore une fois, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux dans son rôle de chef de la sécurité. Mais que croyait-elle? Qu'il était au Chicaneur pour se reposer? Qu'il n'avait aucune capacité de jugement ou d'enquêteur?

Il se força à respirer calmement. Cette pimbêche avait réussi à l'irriter en une phrase!

- Assieds-toi Saddler, répondit-il simplement.

Elle s'exécuta pendant que Rusard remplissait sa tasse de thé. Ron se fit la réflexion que le vieil homme était bien plus affable avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes lors de ces interrogatoires.

- Merci Mr Rusard, dit-elle sans aucune trace d'ironie.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au Chicaneur? attaqua directement Ron.

Autant en finir au plus vite. Elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de répondre:

- Un an et demi. Avant je bossais pour la Gazette.

Cela, Ron le savait. Saddler avait deux ans de plus que lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait déjà quitté Poudlard l'année de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle avait trouvé un emploi à la Gazette du Sorcier en tant que photographe, sa passion.

- Pourquoi ce changement?

Grace reposa sa tasse et attrapa un biscuit.

- Différences d'opinions avec la ligne rédactionnelle, répondit-elle non sans humour.

La Gazette avait été reprise par un des Mangemorts qui avaient attaqué Poudlard: Thorfinn Rowle. La famille Rowle avait beaucoup d'influence dans le milieu des médias, et possédait déjà une part majoritaire des actions de Sorcière Hebdo. S'emparer de la Gazette n'avait été qu'un jeu: tractations et pots de vins avaient convaincu l'ancien rédacteur en chef Barnabas Cuffe de partir à la retraite sans protester. Beaucoup de journalistes s'étaient alors sentis poussés vers la sortie, en raisons d'articles trop subversifs au goût des Mangemorts, quand ils n'étaient pas carrément menacés de mort. Saddler faisait partie de ceux-là.

- Pourtant tu viens d'une famille noble, n'est-ce pas? insinua Ron.

Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa nullement impressionner:

- Toujours un préjugé contre les Serpentard à ce que je vois, Weasley!

Ron choisit ce moment pour essayer de pénétrer son esprit. Mais il se heurta à une barrière bien plus résistante que tout ce à quoi il avait eu affaire auparavant. Il se mordit la lèvre, certain que la Serpentard avait compris son manège, mais elle ne montra aucun signe d'énervement comme Blencowe. En fait, elle ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Perturbé, Ron continua tant bien que mal à poser des questions:

- Tu n'as jamais rencontré des Mangemorts pendant que tu photographiais leurs méfaits?

Il essaya de nouveau d'entrer dans les pensées de Saddler, mais se heurta au même mur infranchissable. Pendant ce temps, il écouta à peine sa réponse:

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours accompagnée au cas où. D'ailleurs c'est à ton tour de t'y coller demain, je dois assister à l'inauguration de la Banque du Sorcier au Sang Pur.

- Qu.. quoi? s'exclama Ron, pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

- Luna a dit que les membres de l'Ordre sont trop occupés, avec cette catastrophe à Londres. Tu es donc chargé de m'escorter!

Ron maugréa contre Luna et ses mauvaises idées, et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur cet esprit récalcitrant, sans plus de succès.

- Bon, fit-il en ne laissant pas paraître son trouble, revenons au sujet de l'espion. Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de qui cela pourrait être?

Il s'arc-bouta contre les défenses de la jeune femme, qui semblait toujours ne pas se rendre contre de la bataille contre son esprit, mais ne parvint qu'à se fatiguer. C'est en la voyant jouer distraitement avec son collier pendant qu'elle répondait à sa question qu'il commença à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il se souvenait très bien de sa formation à la Legilimancie, qu'il avait fait seul. Harry et Hermione avaient déclaré forfait, l'Occlumancie leur paraissant déjà impossible à maîtriser complètement. Pour le premier, ce n'était guère étonnant car chaque séance lui rappelait Rogue et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Par contre, ça avait surpris tout le monde de voir qu'Hermione abandonnait, elle qui n'avait jamais laissé tomber quoi que ce soit du temps de Poudlard. Mais un soir, blottie dans ses bras, elle lui avait expliqué qu'Abelforth Dumbledore exigeait beaucoup d'elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui déplaire en consacrant son temps à une autre matière compliquée. Et elle avait ajouté que de toute façon, c'était plus "son truc" à lui. Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup. Et puis, en s'entraînant, il avait remarqué qu'il était effectivement doué, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus en compétition avec ses deux amis.

Maugrey Fol Oeil, en sa qualité d'ancien Auror, se chargeait de lui apprendre les bases et de l'entraîner à résister aux attaques. Lorsque vint le moment d'étudier la Legilimancie, il passa un long moment à détailler tout ce qui pouvait empêcher un Legilimens d'arriver à ses fins. Et parmi ces moyens, il y avait les artefacts magiques.

Ron soupçonnait que le collier de Saddler était beaucoup plus qu'un simple bijou. Il avait l'impression que c'était cet objet qui l'empêchait de fouiller le subconscient de la jeune femme en réduisant à néant les attaques et en dressant des fortifications autour de son esprit. Immédiatement, cela renforça ses soupçons envers elle. Qui, à part un Mangemort, pouvait avoir besoin d'un tel objet?

Tout à ses réflexions, il posa encore quelques questions dont il n'écouta pas la réponse. Il était obnubilé par ce collier et ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Était-ce vraiment Grace l'espionne? Dans ce cas, comment ferait-il pour la démasquer?

Il remercia bientôt la jeune femme pour sa collaboration et la regarda se lever d'un air soupçonneux qu'elle interpréta mal:

- Ça va Weasley, fais pas la tête! Ça ne te prendra pas longtemps de m'escorter pendant que je fais ces photos, tu pourras retourner à tes petites enquêtes très vite!

Ron grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. En lui-même, il se dit que la décision de Luna était finalement une bonne chose: il allait pouvoir surveiller Saddler et peut-être passer outre son collier protecteur.

Rusard grogna un "au revoir" à l'intention de la jeune fille, puis alla vérifier qu'elle avait bien refermé la porte. Il avait visiblement l'intention de partager ses impressions et ses soupçons sur la journée qui venait de passer, mais Ron n'était pas d'humeur à cela maintenant. Il prétexta devoir se dégourdir les jambes et descendit dans la cour. Distraitement, il observa l'agitation ambiante en pensant à Saddler et à la manière dont il pourrait détourner le collier.

Si Ron avait été un peu plus attentif, peut-être aurait-il perçu que l'une des personnes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations riait intérieurement.

L'espion avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet.

* * *

**(1) Selon les Animaux Fantastiques, le Demiguise est une créature paisible et herbivore qui a la faculté de pouvoir se rendre invisible. Il ressemble a un singe gracieux avec de grands yeux noirs mélancoliques cachés derrière de longs poils. Sa fourrure sert à la confection des capes d'invisibilité. Le Demiguise Ailé est une invention de ma part. Selon les croyances de Luna, son sang aurait le pouvoir de lever n'importe quel sortilège d'invisibilité ou de secret.**

**(2) Arrivé à 25 ans en Amérique, Antoine Laumet (1658-1730) change d'identité et devient le sieur Antoine de Lamothe-Cadillac. Commandant du fort de Michillimakinac en 1694, il fonde le fort Pontchartrain en 1701 en prévoyant un grand avenir à ce qui deviendra la ville de Détroit.**

* * *

**Je sais. Je sais. Je sais. La dernière fois, je vous avais promis du Hermione-Drago et vous vous retrouvez avec un chapitre sur Ron. Mais ce chapitre était déjà très très long, et j'ai donc préféré le couper. La prochaine fois, promis juré craché, le chapitre sera presque entièrement consacré à notre couple fétiche (avec un peu de Rowena Serdaigle pour mettre l'ambiance).**

**Mais revenons sur ce chapitre: avez-vous trouvé l'espion? Je suis sûre que vous avez bien quelques idées! J'espère également avoir levé le voile sur certains comportements de notre rouquin préféré (mais si mais si, je suis sûre qu'au fond vous l'aimez lol).**

**Bande annonce du prochain chapitre: Drago retrouve une activité qu'il aime, Hermione se pose des questions et Rowena continue de nous raconter sa vie. Et si vous voulez des bonus, des informations sur la prochaine publication ou des explications sur certains points obscurs, c'est sur mon blog que ça se passe!**

**Et maintenant il vous reste une seule chose à faire: votre review! J'attends vos petites bafouilles avec beaucoup d'impatience)**

**A bientôt!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	13. La moitié de l'homme que j'étais

**Joyeux Noël à tous!**

**Comme annoncé sur mon blog, le Père Noël a décidé de me donner de l'inspiration pour que je puisse déposer ce chapitre sous votre sapin! J'espère que le cadeau vous plaira! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à vouloir la suite, d'ailleurs j'ai dépassé récemment les 400 reviews! Un grand merci à tous pour ça! Les RARs sont comme d'habitude sur mon blog.**

**Dans les chapitres précédents: Tonks a accouché d'une petite fille, Sara, fille de Rémus mais qui n'est heureusement pas une lycanthrope. Après l'accouchement, Hermione a eu une sorte de "crise" devant Drago, mais il ne sait pas du tout ce qui s'est passé et il s'inquiète, d'autant plus que l'histoire de Rowena Serdaigle devient de plus en plus sanglante. Deux jours plus tard, au Chicaneur, on apprend qu'il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts à Londres.**

**Je remercie toujours aussi vigoureusement ma correctrice Lupinette pour son boulot formidable à chaque chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, petites bafouilles hautement recommandées)**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 13****: La moitié de l'homme que j'étais**

Les deux jours qui suivirent l'accouchement ne furent pas des plus agréables pour Drago. Hermione l'évitait: la jeune femme mettait un point d'honneur à ne discuter que de choses futiles en sa présence et faisait mine de ne pas se rappeler de l'étrange crise qu'il l'avait prise ce samedi-là. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de la questionner sur le sujet, elle avait éludé:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste la fatigue. Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant!

Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à la Médicomage, mais il ne croyait pas à ses explications. Les quelques phrases qu'elle avait dites ce jour-là tournaient dans sa tête comme s'il avait la solution devant les yeux mais ne la voyait pas. Et il repensait sans arrêt à son odeur entêtante, lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui. Ce geste à lui seul l'avait ramené quatre ans en arrière. La sentir pleurer dans son cou lui avait broyé le coeur.

Seulement, depuis ce rapprochement, il avait l'impression de marcher à reculons avec elle. Hermione venait certes lui rendre souvent visite, mais uniquement pour discuter de ses autres patients ou de l'avancée de certaines recherches médicales. Et lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas à l'infirmerie, elle était plongée dans des livres épais traitant de la fondation de Poudlard et de théories fumeuses sur Rowena Serdaigle. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté l'idée de la fondatrice avait pu commettre autant d'atrocités et elle s'acharnait à prouver le contraire. Pour l'instant, ses recherches étaient sans succès.

Comme si cette situation ne suffisait pas à lui faire perdre le sommeil, un autre être semblait décidé à lui rendre la vie impossible. Suivant l'exemple de son tout premier jour dans le monde, Sara ne cessait de pleurer toutes les nuits. Le mur séparant sa chambre et celle du bébé était tellement fin que Drago pouvait comprendre chaque mot de réconfort que la maman prononçait sans succès. Inutile de préciser que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dormir dans ces conditions. Le jour, c'était à peine mieux: l'infirmerie bruissait d'activité, de membres de l'Ordre venant se faire soigner une vilaine blessure ou de loups garous en quête de potion Tue-Loup. Malgré l'obligation de rester dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards, toute cette agitation agaçait Drago.

En plus de tout cela, Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre sa nouvelle situation de Cracmol. Il avait déjà vécu de longues périodes sans utiliser sa baguette, quand il se cachait de Voldemort chez les moldus. Mais là, c'était différent. Plus jamais il ne pourrait produire de magie. Jamais. C'était terminé. Plusieurs fois il se demandait quel pourrait être son rôle dans cette guerre. Et à ces moments-là il se sentait complètement impuissant, diminué. Il ne pouvait pas affronter les Mangemorts, il ne pouvait pas espionner pour l'Ordre ou leur procurer des informations. Il ne pourrait même pas protéger Hermione si la bataille arrivait à leurs portes.

Tout ceci expliquait la mauvaise humeur de Drago, en ce lundi de décembre, lorsqu'Hermione vint lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle:

- Il y a eu une attaque!

Drago avait entendu qu'une certaine frénésie régnait dans l'infirmerie, mais n'avait bien sûr pas pu sortir pour en découvrir l'origine.

- Quoi encore? grogna-t-il d'un ton involontairement désagréable.

Hermione se figea à cet accueil peu chaleureux. Elle expliqua cependant:

- Il y a eu une attaque à Londres. Les Mangemorts s'en sont pris à la roue du millénaire, une construction des moldus...

- Je sais ce que c'est! aboya-t-il.

Il s'était caché trois ans chez les moldus, nom de Merlin! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le traiter comme un ignorant!

- Ça va, fit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, excuse-moi. J'oublie toujours que tu as vécu trois années bien remplies...

Immédiatement, il s'en voulut de s'être emporté de cette façon. Il fit un geste l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Donc, continua Hermione, un groupe de cinq Mangemorts a pris l'attraction pour cible. Certains membres de l'Ordre ont reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange sur les lieux.

- M'étonne pas, elle adore s'en prendre aux moldus.

- C'est ce que Harry a constaté également...

- Combien de victimes?

- Sept Aurors sont morts, dont trois membres de l'Ordre. Les Mangemorts se servaient des moldus pour les obliger à agir à découvert. Ils se sont fait massacrer... Et malgré leur sacrifice la roue a quand même été détruite. On pense qu'il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de moldus à l'intérieur.

En la voyant si affligée, Drago eut soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la consoler, lui caresser les cheveux et respirer son odeur encore une fois. Pourquoi était-ce quand elle paraissait si fragile qu'il avait le plus envie de la rassurer?

- On va amener quelques blessés ici, reprit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Il va falloir que tu restes dans ta chambre cet après-midi.

D'un coup, la frustration revint en force. Encore! Il en avait assez de se cacher, assez de ne pouvoir la soutenir quand elle avait si visiblement besoin de quelqu'un. Assez d'être relégué dans son lit comme un enfant! Il essaya de se contenir, et demanda:

- Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas te donner un coup de main?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle y avait pensé.

- Désolée, je voudrais bien que tu puisses m'aider, mais ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne doit te voir, tu comprends?

Il eut un mouvement brusque de la main:

- Je comprends, Hermione. Je comprends! Mais j'en ai plus que marre de me cacher comme un paria! Je ne sers à rien ici et je m'ennuie!

Sur ce, il croisa les bras, bien décidé à bouder. Mais il ne put le faire longtemps, car Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule, et lui dit:

- Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à vivre. Si tu veux, tu peux monter, dans ma chambre ou celle de Ginny. Les patients ne vont jamais là-haut.

Drago considéra l'idée. La chambre d'Hermione recelait sûrement une foule d'objets qu'il aurait envie de découvrir. A vrai dire il était curieux de connaître le cadre de vie de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- D'accord. Si ça ne te gêne pas que je fouille dans tes affaires, j'aimerais voir ta collection de bouquins.

La main d'Hermione descendit le long de son bras gauche, tandis qu'elle souriait enfin. Ce contact fit frissonner le Serpentard. Elle serra une dernière fois son poignet, puis dit:

- Parfait!

°oOo°

La chambre d'Hermione ressemblait tout à fait à l'idée qu'il avait pu s'en faire: chaleureuse et désordonnée.

Au fond, la mansarde avait été aménagée pour laisser place à une fenêtre et à un rebord assez large pour s'asseoir et contempler la rue enneigée. Hermione avait disposé des coussins à cet endroit, preuve qu'elle l'appréciait particulièrement. Sur la droite, des étagères en noyer débordaient de manuels, de romans et autres grimoires. Une grande partie était d'ailleurs occupée par des volumes de Médicomagie. A gauche, un lit d'aspect rustique était recouvert d'une couverture en crochet qui paraissait ancienne. La garde-robe qui l'accompagnait semblait prête à tout moment à déverser des vêtements qui s'y entassaient.

Sur le mur à côté du lit étaient accrochées des photographies moldues et sorcières: ce qu'il supposa être la famille de la jeune femme, ses amis à Poudlard, la famille Weasley et l'Ordre du Phénix. Une place particulière était réservée à ceux qui n'étaient plus de ce monde: Hagrid qui faisait de grands signes réjoui dans sa direction, McGonagall qui prenait un air pincé, un couple de personnes âgées dont la photo ne bougeait pas, Parvati Patil qui faisait admirer sa robe du bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et bien d'autres encore. Cela toucha Drago de voir qu'Hermione n'avait pas oublié l'espion qui avait donné sa vie pour leur cause: un article du Chicaneur réhabilitant Rogue peu après sa mort, agrémenté d'un portrait de l'ancien professeur, était également punaisé sur le mur.

Un bureau disparaissant sous un monticule de parchemins venait compléter l'ensemble. Un objet attira néanmoins son attention. Sous les notes d'Hermione, concernant presque toutes - il venait de le réaliser - Rowena Serdaigle, se trouvait une radio. Quelques albums étaient éparpillés autour de l'engin, qui n'avait pas l'air poussiéreux. La jeune femme devaient probablement l'utiliser souvent pendant qu'elle faisait ses recherches. Curieux, il déchiffra les noms des groupes qu'avait l'air d'apprécier Hermione. Que des moldus, apparemment. Du rock pour la plupart. Surprenant de la part d'une jeune femme qui ne connaissait même pas le groupe très connu qu'il écoutait quelques années plus tôt, dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Il se souvenait de son intérêt pour la petite radio qu'il avait bricolée à Poudlard. Elle avait posé mille questions, curieuse du fonctionnement comme de la musique. Il avait été flatté à l'époque de lire l'admiration dans la voix de la Gryffondor, autant que par le fait de posséder des éléments du monde moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Drago réécoutait parfois les chansons qui avaient servi de cadre à leurs ébats ce fameux soir, mais à chaque fois ça le rendait triste et mélancolique. Étrange comme certains détails pouvaient avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pu l'oublier?

Peu enclin à continuer ce débat intérieur, il choisit un cd et l'inséra dans le lecteur. Bientôt, la voix d'un chanteur irlandais bien connu vint chasser ses souvenirs et lui rendit la paix. Il attrapa un roman au hasard dans la bibliothèque et s'installa dans la niche à côté de la fenêtre.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione venait de finir de bander les jambes de Seamus Finnigan. Son ancien condisciple de Gryffondor avait été touché de plein fouet par un _Incendio_ de Rabastan Lestrange, et elle ne savait pas s'il passerait la nuit. Ses chairs à vif occasionnaient tellement de douleur qu'elle avait dû le mettre dans un coma magique. Dean Thomas veillait sur lui à présent. Les deux amis de toujours s'étaient engagés au sein des Aurors lors de la grande campagne de recrutement organisée trois ans plus tôt par Rufus Scrimgeour, qui pensait encore que Poudlard pouvait être sauvé de Voldemort. Dean et Seamus avaient réussi à survivre aux nombreux combats qui avaient eu lieu alors, ainsi qu'à l'assassinat de Scrimgeour un an et demi plus tard et à l'arrivée au pouvoir d'Ombrage. Pendant tout ce temps, ils exécutaient aussi des missions pour l'Ordre et étaient restés fidèles à Harry. Malheureusement il semblait que leur chance venait de prendre fin.

La Médicomage espérait que son patient survivrait à ses blessures, et qu'elle ne devrait pas ajouter une autre photo souvenir sur son mur. Surtout après avoir appris les noms des trois membres de l'Ordre qui avaient perdu la vie dans cette attaque: Ted Williamson, un Auror chevronné qui avait rejoint l'Ordre après la bataille du Ministère où il avait clairement reconnu Voldemort s'enfuyant avec Bellatrix Lestrange, Ernie Macmillan, l'ancien Poufsouffle membre de l'AD, et Padma Patil, quelques mois à peine après sa soeur jumelle Parvati, disparue lors de l'attaque orchestrée par Pettigrow au Chemin de Traverse.

_Encore une journée qui donne la nausée_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Ce fut d'un pas lourd qu'elle monta vers sa chambre, avec la vague intention de s'étaler sur son lit et de ne plus penser à rien. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier, le son de sa radio lui rappela que Drago avait élu domicile dans ses quartiers. Tout à coup, elle hésita à pousser la porte.

Se retrouver seule avec le Serpentard... Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle repoussait ses questions sur sa crise passagère, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle répugnait à lui en parler. Ses impressions étaient confuses, et ce sentiment de malaise s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de Drago. Comme si ce qu'elle avait cru entendre ce jour-là était lié au jeune homme, d'une quelconque manière.

Et pourtant une autre partie d'elle-même se rendait compte que son patient lui manquait. Qu'elle avait besoin de son confident plus que jamais, de quelqu'un qui ferait taire ses inquiétudes et l'empêcherait de se morfondre. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre quand le Serpentard vivait l'une des épreuves les plus dures de son existence. La détresse de Drago la poussait à penser à autre chose.

_Une situation ironique, vraiment._

Probablement parce qu'aujourd'hui elle avait bien plus envie de se changer les idées que d'habitude, elle se força à entrer dans la chambre.

- Tu as trouvé la meilleure place on dirait! fit-elle en guise d'introduction.

Le jeune homme était assis sous la fenêtre au milieu des coussins. C'était la place favorite d'Hermione, elle adorait y rester des heures pour contempler le ciel ou les moldus qui s'affairaient dans la rue.

- La vue est sympathique, répondit-il en levant le nez de son livre. Mais il y a un courant d'air assez désagréable.

Il accompagna sa pique d'un rictus qu'Hermione avait appris à interpréter comme un signe d'humour. Heureuse de le voir de meilleure humeur que le matin, elle répondit d'un ton léger:

- Rien qu'un sort de chaleur ne pourrait arranger!

Et elle se mordit les lèvres presque immédiatement.

_Quelle imbécile! Le narguer avec ma magie alors qu'il vient juste de perdre ses pouvoirs!_ se morigéna-t-elle.

Le visage de Drago changea du tout au tout et ressembla à celui de quelqu'un qui avait pris un coup en plein estomac.

- Désolée, fit-elle d'une petite voix coupable. Je t'apporte une couverture.

- Je peux aller la chercher moi-même, répondit-il d'un ton acide. Je n'ai pas encore perdu l'usage de mes jambes!

Hermione le regarda se diriger vers la garde-robe et tenter d'en extirper une vieille couverture coincée sous divers pulls et taies d'oreillers. Elle ferma à peine les yeux lorsque tout le contenu de l'étagère lui tomba dessus, et essaya d'ignorer les jurons émis par le jeune homme à cette occasion.

Sans un mot, elle se baissa, attrapa la couverture tant convoitée et la tendit au Serpentard en le fixant droit dans les yeux:

- Si je le pouvais, je te rendrais tes pouvoirs. Tu le sais, j'espère...

- Ouais, grommela-t-il en se détournant. Et on vivrait heureux dans une maison en pain d'épices!

Surprise, Hermione mit quelques secondes à réagir, pendant lesquelles Drago s'entoura de la couverture et retourna s'asseoir en dessous de la fenêtre. Elle se résolut à le suivre, et s'assit à côté de lui malgré l'agacement perceptible du jeune homme.

- Hansel et Gretel! fit-elle avec un sourire engageant. Je m'étonnerai toujours de l'étendue de ta culture moldue.

Il haussa les épaules en évitant de la regarder.

- J'avais pas grand chose à faire quand je vivais chez les moldus. Alors, ça ou autre chose...

Elle contempla avec lui les flocons qui s'égayaient au gré du vent quelques secondes, puis répondit:

- Mais ce n'est qu'un conte. Toi et moi on sait très bien que si tu avais récupéré tes pouvoirs, tu aurais déjà quitté Square Grimmaurd depuis longtemps...

Il se retourna vivement, comme surpris par son affirmation:

- Je... non... je...

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Comme si toute parole l'avait déserté. Un peu déçue par ces faibles dénégations, Hermione sourit néanmoins.

- Je sais, c'est un peu égoïste d'être contente que tu sois encore ici. Je me suis habituée à ta présence, c'est tout!

Elle le sentit touché. Elle supposa que peu de personnes devaient témoigner ce genre d'attachement envers le Serpentard.

- Je ne serais pas parti, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. A moins que... tu ne me l'aies demandé.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être ébranlée par cet aveu. Bien sûr, elle appréciait la compagnie du Serpentard. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer avoir autant d'influence sur lui.

- Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de t'en aller, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il ne répondit pas mais la dévisagea longuement, provoquant chez Hermione une nouvelle occasion de rougir. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle eut l'impression que ses poumons ne fonctionnaient plus que partiellement, et que son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

_Il est vraiment très beau..._

Cette idée, venue de nulle part, acheva de la bouleverser. Bien sûr, que Drago avait toujours été attirant. Du temps de Poudlard, nombreuses étaient les filles qui avaient fantasmé sur le ténébreux Serpentard. Et sa version adulte, même marquée par les blessures, dégageait une assurance extrêmement séduisante. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt?

_Ses yeux..._

Ils étaient à ce moment d'un bleu de cobalt, mais elle savait qu'ils pouvaient virer à l'anthracite quand il était en colère ou à l'azur quand il riait. Depuis quand faisait-elle attention à ces détails?

- BLAM!

Ils sursautèrent en même temps à cause de l'atterrissage manqué d'un hibou contre la vitre. Drago se reprit néanmoins le premier: il ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre à l'animal, encore sonné, de voleter en zigzags jusqu'au sol de la chambre.

- Tu attendais du courrier? fit-il d'un ton détaché.

Hermione remarqua que son visage était fermé. Encore chamboulée par les pensées qui l'avaient traversée, elle secoua la tête. Drago décrocha alors la lettre de la patte du hibou, qui semblait encore trop sonné pour protester.

- C'est adressé à Hermione Granger, cinquième étage du 12, Square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle fronça les sourcils: quelqu'un de l'Ordre? Mais lorsqu'elle attrapa l'enveloppe que lui tendait Drago, elle reconnut l'écriture alambiquée de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Rowena Serdaigle sait où j'habite! Mais c'est impossible! Je devrais être protégée par le Fidelitas!

- Comment faisait-elle pour te contacter avant? s'enquit Drago qui avait pris le hibou dans ses bras et le menait tant bien que mal à la mangeoire sur le bureau.

- Il y avait toujours mon nom sur l'enveloppe. Les hiboux peuvent trouver n'importe qui sans avoir besoin d'une adresse.

- Donc ça signifie que "Rowena" fait partie de l'Ordre...

Hermione acquiesça et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et Drago, après un instant d'hésitation lui sembla-t-il, vint la rejoindre pour lire par dessus son épaule.

_Très chère Hermione,_

_Ainsi que vous avez dû le deviner, le dépositaire de ma mémoire est l'une de vos connaissances. J'aimerais pouvoir vous révéler qui, mais pour sa sécurité je suis obligée de garder ce secret pour l'instant._

- T'as une idée? intervint Drago.

- Pas la moindre...

_Je m'attendais à une telle réponse de votre part, peut-être moins colorée je l'avoue. Le nom de Rowena Serdaigle a été admiré durant de trop longs siècles pour que vous admettiez la vérité sans preuve. _

- Laisse-moi deviner: tu l'as insultée et traitée d'affabulatrice?

- Plus ou moins, admit Hermione en grinçant des dents. Mais au moins elle a été rapide pour me répondre cette fois!

_Je vous en fournirai en temps voulu, mais à présent je dois me hâter. Les évènements se précipitent et il est de mon devoir de vous conter le reste de ma vie avant que la Grande Bataille, la toute dernière, ne vienne._

_Lorsque j'eus goûté à la Magie du Sang, cela devint une vraie addiction pour moi. Bien sûr, le rituel avait soigné et régénéré mon corps, mais je m'aperçus très vite que ma magie était elle aussi plus vive. Mes sorts étaient plus puissants et précis, et je parvenais sans peine à saisir les subtilités des potions les plus complexes. Le sang avait décuplé mes capacités naturelles de façon progressive. Cependant, et je ne le découvris que bien plus tard, il avait également induit une dépendance donc je ne parviendrais jamais à me défaire._

_J'eus très vite besoin d'autres sacrifices pour apaiser ma soif de pouvoir. Abigail se chargeait de trouver mes victimes en lesquelles je reconnus parfois des jouvencelles des environs. Elle-même ne prit jamais part à mes exactions, et je la soupçonnais même de réprouver ma soif constante de sang frais. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire durant les trois ans que durèrent notre étrange collaboration. Je la pressais souvent de questions afin de savoir où elle avait appris cette magie dans laquelle je me plongeais corps et âme. Jamais elle n'avait touché une seule goutte du sang de mes victimes, et je pense qu'elle emportait seulement une fiole de réserve pour les cas d'urgence._

_Je n'eus pas de réponse à mes questions. Avec le recul, je suppose qu'elle devait faire partie de la redoutable famille Macnair, connue pour son goût des sacrifices rituels. Mais à cette époque, le temps des interrogations était déjà révolu. Notre quête de nouvelles victimes ne passait pas inaperçue parmi les moldus. Plusieurs vassaux des environs commencèrent à nous soupçonner après la disparition de leur soeur, fille ou nièce. Abigail n'avait pas bonne réputation dans le village, profondément religieux, et des accusations ne tardèrent pas à surgir._

_Nous pûmes nous en accommoder encore quelques mois, en jetant des sorts de confusion aux plus intelligents qui avaient déjà compris notre manège. Mais cela ne dura pas. Un soir, tout le village se souleva comme un seul homme, réclamant la mort des sorcières. Ils attaquèrent la chaumière d'Abigail par surprise, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se saisir de sa baguette. J'étais dans les bois quand cela arriva, jouissant des ultimes gouttes de sang de ma dernière victime._

_Je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu le don de prescience, sinon j'aurais accouru pour la secourir. Mais le temps que je redescende de ma transe rituelle, il était trop tard. Les paysans avaient mis le feu à la cabane d'Abigail, qui était prisonnière à l'intérieur. Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, je ne pus que sentir la chair carbonisée et voir les rictus des bourreaux qui se réjouissaient des derniers râles de la sorcière._

_Ma rage cette nuit-là fut décuplée par l'énergie que je venais juste de dérober à un petit corps désormais sans vie. Je ne fis aucun quartier, n'eus pitié ni pour les femmes, ni pour les enfants. Tout le village succomba à ma folie meurtrière. Et puis je pleurai. La seule figure maternelle que la vie m'avait donné était morte à cause de ma soif de pouvoir. Et avoir fait rendre gorge à ses meurtriers n'avait pas suffi à endiguer ma culpabilité._

_Après cette nuit de terreur, je quittai le Somerset. J'élus d'abord domicile dans une masure modeste de Canterbury, puis je remontai vers Londres, Cambridge, Leicester. L'argent n'était pas un problème: je me faisais passer pour une rebouteuse auprès des moldus, qui m'accueillaient convenablement dans leurs villages. J'évitais les communautés sorcières comme la peste, par peur d'affronter de nouveau les Serpentard._

_Jusqu'au jour où, dans une auberge de Leeds, je fis la rencontre d'une jeune sorcière talentueuse du nom d'Helga Poufsouffle._

_Voilà Hermione, l'emprise que j'ai sur mon porteur s'atténue. J'ai peur de devoir remettre la suite de l'histoire à une prochaine lettre._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

Le silence qui avait accompagné la lecture de la lettre se fit très pesant.

- De mieux en mieux, grogna Drago pour y mettre fin. La prochaine fois elle va nous expliquer qu'elle a provoqué la première guerre contre les gobelins?

Le sarcasme décrocha un sourire fatigué à Hermione. Mais elle le perdit vite en repensant à ce qu'impliquait tout ce qu'elle venait de lire:

- Si tout ce qu'elle raconte est vrai, alors les sorciers se sont complètement trompés sur son compte pendant mille ans!

Drago pinça la bouche, avant de répondre:

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite. J'ai du mal à imaginer que cette Rowena barge et vampire à ses heures soit celle qui ait fondé Poudlard avec le même Salazar Serpentard qui avait causé tous ses malheurs!

Les mêmes doutes avaient assailli Hermione. Mais tant que toute l'histoire ne serait pas contée, ils ne pourraient savoir si cela allait leur servir à quelque chose dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ils étaient donc réduits à attendre.

- Un peu de musique peut-être? proposa Drago pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pas de refus.

Le Serpentard attrapa un cd au hasard et le mit dans le lecteur. Les premières notes s'élevèrent dans la chambre, des applaudissements et puis une voix. Elle reconnut le groupe qui était en vogue à l'époque où elle était à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs étrange car avant sa sixième année, elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour le rock moldu. Mais apparemment, ses goûts avaient changé car elle écoutait ces groupes en boucle depuis.

Drago changea subitement de couleur. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que le mal de tête qu'elle redoutait depuis une semaine vint la frapper sans prévenir. Son cerveau fut de nouveau pris dans un étau insupportable, et le volume de la chanson sembla exploser dans ses oreilles. Au milieu de toute cette cacophonie, elle distingua une voix hachée, déformée et méconnaissable:

- _Je ... désolé, tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir ... Tu penseras ... toute la soirée à pleurer ... Tu ... plus rien ... Marque des Ténèbres ... avons fait. _

Et elle s'évanouit.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Seamus Finnigan était mort durant la nuit d'un arrêt cardiaque. Abelforth Dumbledore avait eu beau essayer, rien n'avait pu le ranimer. Il avait fallu donner un calmant puissant à Dean Thomas, en état de choc après le décès de son coéquipier. Cela montait à huit le nombre total de victimes de cette attaque. Quatre membres de l'Ordre... Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'en avaient pas perdu autant d'un seul coup.

Un silence de plomb régnait à l'infirmerie en cette matinée glacée. Tonks, qui venait de se réveiller, frissonna violemment en constatant que même sa fille avait décidé d'être silencieuse. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir et se dirigea vers le berceau pour s'assurer que l'enfant respirait.

- Ma chérie... murmura-t-elle en constatant qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

Sara avait l'air tellement paisible dans son sommeil! Son petit ventre montait et descendait à intervalles réguliers, et elle gigotait faiblement. Cela rassura Tonks de voir que son bébé était loin de l'atmosphère morose ambiante.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son enfant et laissa ses pensées dériver. Après avoir tellement protesté, elle n'était finalement pas si fâchée que ça de repartir en Italie. Au moins Sara serait à l'abri. Mais elle n'avait pas été facile à convaincre, et cela avait viré en dispute avec Rémus:

- Mais comment peux-tu croire que je vais attendre bien sagement là-bas pendant que tu risques de te faire massacrer ici! avait-elle hurlé.

- Justement, je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour vous quand j'aurai à me battre! avait répliqué Rémus tout aussi fort.

Nymphadora l'avait découvert au fil de leur relation: parfois Rémus pouvait réagir de façon aussi sanguine qu'elle, malgré son calme apparent.

- Je ne veux PAS que tu te battes! avait-elle alors crié, à moitié en pleurs. Je veux que tu restes avec moi et TA fille!

Sara s'était réveillée à cet instant-là et avait réclamé sa tétée, ce qui avait coupé court à la discussion. Mais Rémus était resté inflexible: elle partirait dès qu'Hermione serait en mesure de donner son accord pour le transport de Sara. Ce soir-là, si la Médicomage était suffisamment remise de son évanouissement de la veille.

Tonks avait eu très peur quand Drago Malefoy avait déboulé comme un fou dans l'infirmerie, au mépris de la prudence, et avait crié qu'Hermione avait fait une sorte d'attaque. Abelforth Dumbledore avait réagi le premier, et s'était précipité dans les escaliers avec une agilité que ne laissait pas soupçonner son grand âge. Quasiment toutes les personnes valides présentes à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là lui emboîtèrent le pas sans se concerter. Tonks avait pris Sara dans ses bras, et avait elle aussi grimpé les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, malgré son accouchement récent. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, Abelforth était en train de relever la jeune Médicomage, qui s'était heureusement réveillée:

- Crise d'épuisement, diagnostiqua le vieil homme. Idiote! Je vous avais prévenu que vous en faisiez trop!

Drago s'était alors précipité pour soutenir la jeune femme et avait répondu à Abelforth:

- Ça va, lâchez-la un peu. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle n'est pas en état d'entendre vos reproches?

Ginny était intervenue avant que le vieil homme ne réplique vertement et avait aidé Drago à coucher Hermione dans son lit, en arguant:

- Il faut qu'elle se repose! Tout le monde dehors!

Ainsi donc, Hermione n'était pas infaillible. Cela avait ébranlé la résolution de Tonks: si même l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'elle connaissait en arrivait à ce point, comment pouvait-elle reprocher à Rémus de vouloir les éloigner de ce chaos? Avec un soupir résigné, elle décida de rassembler ses affaires et celles de Sara.

Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche lorsque son mari entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour! fit-il avec un entrain qu'elle devina forcé. Comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie?

- Chut! le rabroua Tonks avec un petit sourire. Sinon la deuxième femme de ta vie va se réveiller et nous faire entendre sa belle voix de soprano!

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et demanda, un ton plus bas:

- Tu fais tes valises?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mal à être prête, même si Hermione n'est pas totalement remise. J'imagine que tu veux qu'on parte le plus vite possible... ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

- Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me laisser et...

- Non! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on recommence à se disputer. Je comprends tes arguments et je les accepte.

- Merci Dora...

- Mais! l'interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois fermement. Ça ne signifie pas que je resterai toujours en arrière. Lorsque la dernière bataille arrivera, je te rejoindrai, et cela peu importe tes protestations! Sara sera toujours en sécurité, mais moi je ne regarderai pas mon mari filer vers une mort certaine sans lever le petit doigt pour le protéger! Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Mais...

- Pas de "mais" Rémus!

- D'accord, fit-il en déposant les armes. Mais d'ici-là tu restes loin des échauffourées. Pour notre fille...

Malgré leurs perspectives d'avenir peu joyeuses, Tonks eut envie à ce moment-là plus que jamais de croire à un futur heureux. Elle se précipita dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et le serra fort contre elle.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le fruit de leur amour ne sorte du pays des songes et réclame sa pitance. Lorsqu'elle lui donna le sein et que l'enfant s'en empara goulûment, Tonks se rappela d'un autre sujet important qui devait être réglé avant son départ:

- Au fait, tu as discuté avec Harry?

Rémus, qui était en train de rassembler des peluches de Sara pour les mettre dans la malle, prit un air gêné:

- Je n'ai pas encore osé aborder la question avec lui. C'est peut-être un adulte maintenant, mais Harry a déjà trop de responsabilités, j'ai peur qu'il refuse...

- Que je refuse quoi? arriva à point nommé le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le jeune homme avait l'air complètement épuisé: des cernes impressionnants marquaient son visage et il était très pâle. Harry n'avait pas dû beaucoup se reposer après l'attaque de Londres. Rémus eut l'air de ne pas pouvoir trouver ses mots.

- Bonjour Harry, fit aimablement Tonks pour laisser à son mari le temps de se reprendre.

- Salut, répondit-il en rougissant.

Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir une mère allaiter son enfant et se détourna, gêné.

- Comment vas-tu? reprit Tonks sans y faire attention.

- Pas génial, avoua le jeune homme. J'imagine que vous êtes tous les deux au courant pour Seamus...

- Une tragédie, ponctua Rémus qui avait récupéré son calme.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, et laissa libre cours à sa fatigue.

- Quatre morts, et Hermione qui nous fait un malaise... Sale temps pour l'Ordre du Phénix...

- Il y aura des jours meilleurs, l'assura Tonks même si elle finissait par en douter. Mais je pense que ce que Rémus va te demander peut te changer un peu les idées...

Le jeune homme releva la tête d'un air curieux à présent:

- Oui?

- Je... commença Rémus, je voudrais te parler des Maraudeurs et de Sara.

Harry fronça les sourcils, probablement pas sûr de savoir où le lycanthrope voulait en venir.

- On avait établi une tournante, commença celui-ci. Quand ton père a décidé que Lily était la femme de sa vie et qu'il lui ferait des enfants, il s'est attaqué à un problème beaucoup plus insoluble: qui serait le parrain de tous ces bébés?

- Il avait décidé ça avant même d'être avec ma mère? fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Ton père n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser les détails au hasard, rit Rémus. Je pensais qu'il choisirait Sirius mais il a dit qu'il était incapable de faire un choix entre ses trois meilleurs amis.

Tonks entendit dans cette dernière phrase toute la gratitude de son mari envers celui qui l'avait si bien accepté à ses côtés dans sa jeunesse.

- Je comprends, fit Harry.

- Alors, Sirius a trouvé la solution: il a inscrit nos noms sur des bouts de parchemins et les a jetés dans son chapeau.

- Un tirage au sort? s'étonna Harry.

Rémus eut un sourire plus large.

- Plus ou moins. Sirius avait enchanté son chapeau pour qu'il imite la cérémonie de répartition à Poudlard.

- Il a créé un Choixpeau! Mais... en première année? fit Harry avec surprise.

- Non, non. D'accord, ton père est tombé amoureux de Lily dans le Poudlard Express, la toute première fois que ses yeux se sont posés sur elle. Mais il n'a commencé à réfléchir au "problème du parrain" comme il l'appelait qu'à partir du moment où Voldemort a commencé à faire parler de lui et où il a compris qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas toujours être là pour veiller sur sa progéniture. Il lui arrivait d'être très sage, à ses heures...

Tonks vit que Harry était choqué par ses révélations. Savoir que James était déjà conscient de la menace à cette époque devait remuer en lui des mauvais souvenirs.

- Donc, reprit Rémus d'un ton joyeux forcé, c'est un simili Choixpeau qui a décidé qui serait parrain de nos futurs enfants. C'est James qui a commencé, et immédiatement c'est le nom de Sirius qui est sorti.

- Sans surprise... lâcha Harry qui semblait s'être un peu remis.

- Sirius a eu Peter. Une aubaine pour tous les deux à ce qu'ils disaient, car Sirius voulait rester célibataire et Peter ne voulait pas assumer la responsabilité d'être parrain.

Tonks constata que Harry essayait de se retenir de commenter.

- J'ai hérité du parrainage des enfants de Peter... continua Rémus.

- On se demande bien qui aurait accepté d'en faire avec lui, ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher de lâcher Harry.

- ... et c'est ton père qui devait être le "gardien de mes nombreux bébés louveteaux", selon son expression. Alors...

Il eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Tonks intercepta son regard et essaya de l'encourager silencieusement.

- ... je sais que tu n'es pas ton père, Harry. Et je sais que Sara n'est pas un loup garou - béni soit Merlin - mais...

- Tu veux que je sois son parrain! comprit Harry.

- Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup de poids sur tes épaules, s'excusa Rémus, et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu refuses.

- Mais nous serions honorés que Sara ait un parrain tel que toi, ajouta Tonks.

L'heureuse enfant dont ils parlaient continuait à téter avec vigueur, sans se douter une seule minute que tout son avenir se jouait peut-être dans cette conversation. Nymphadora lui caressa la joue en attendant la réponse du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et la petite accueillit cette marque d'affection en suçotant de plus belle.

- Rémus... Tonks... commença le jeune homme d'un air gêné. Ce serait avec plaisir mais... avec cette guerre, ces morts... qui sait si je serai toujours là pour elle!

Tonks croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de son mari, et acquiesça silencieusement à ce qu'il allait dire:

- Nous le savons très bien, commença le lycanthrope. Mais nous pensons que s'il y a un seul sorcier dans tout le royaume qui soit capable de survivre à Voldemort, c'est toi Harry! S'il nous arrivait malheur...

- Ne dis pas ça! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

- S'il - nous - arrivait - malheur, poursuivit Rémus en insistant sur chaque syllabe, nous sommes convaincu que tu serais le mieux placé pour veiller sur Sara et lui parler de nous quand elle sera plus grande.

- Mais je n'y connais rien en enfants! protesta de nouveau Harry.

Tonks intervint:

- Mes parents seront évidemment responsables de son éducation, au cas où nous viendrions à disparaître. Nous ne te demandons pas de l'élever, rassure-toi.

Le jeune homme les regarda alternativement, incertain. Rémus ajouta, d'une voix douce:

- Nous ne voulons pas t'ajouter un nouveau fardeau sur les épaules. Nous souhaitons juste que Sara ait dans son entourage quelqu'un qui ait bien connu ses parents et qui puisse lui parler de nous, quand elle voudra savoir...

A ces quelques mots, Harry rendit les armes:

- D'accord... je ferai ça.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione venait juste de se rendormir après avoir avalé d'un trait la potion de sommeil que Dumbledore lui avait prescrit. Drago mettait un peu d'ordre dans la chambre de la Médicomage et se débarrassait des fioles vides en jetant de temps à autre un regard sur la belle endormie. Merlin, qu'il avait eu peur lorsque la crise avait commencé!

Bêtement, il avait d'abord cru qu'elle aussi avait reconnu la musique qu'il avait malencontreusement passée: une chanson du groupe qu'il avait écouté, il y avait si longtemps, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais c'était absurde, il avait effacé tous ses souvenirs de ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait donc pas se rappeler de ces détails. Abelforth Dumbledore avait parlé d'épuisement magique, et avait préconisé un repos complet pour la jeune femme. Il avait également ajouté à l'adresse de Ginny et Drago:

- Puisque vous semblez prendre votre rôle de protecteurs à coeur, vous n'avez qu'à la surveiller cette nuit!

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient donc relayés pour veiller sur Hermione. En ce froid début de matinée, le tour de Drago se terminait. L'inversion des rôles qui faisait d'Hermione la patiente semblait doucement ironique au Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se sentait utile en veillant ainsi sur la jeune femme, mais c'était mieux que de se ronger les sangs dans sa chambre.

On toqua à la porte et une tête rousse apparut quelques secondes plus tard:

- J'ai du café, annonça Ginny Weasley en désignant le plateau qu'elle portait d'une main. Tiens... fais attention, c'est chaud... Oh! Tu as mis un peu d'ordre, c'est bien!

Drago haussa les épaules en attrapant une tasse bouillante et en allant s'asseoir à côté du lit:

- Les fioles commençaient à s'entasser...

La rouquine acquiesça en soufflant sur son propre café pour éviter de se brûler les lèvres. De tous les amis d'Hermione, Ginny Weasley était sans doute celle qu'il avait le moins de mal à supporter. Bien sûr, elle avait un sale caractère et c'était toujours la petite amie de Potter, mais elle semblait accepter sa présence dans la vie d'Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée? demanda-t-elle en désignant la Médicomage du menton.

- Une fois. Elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Je lui ai redonné de la potion pour dormir...

La Gryffondor le dévisagea avec une expression étrange.

- Je vois, fit-elle. Bizarre, cette histoire d'épuisement magique, non? Tu disais qu'elle avait eu une première crise il y a deux jours...

- C'est ce que je crois, corrigea Drago. Ça y ressemblait très fort, mais elle a prétendu que ce n'était rien.

- Et les deux fois ça s'est passé en ta présence... poursuivit Ginny.

Drago reposa sa tasse de café violemment sur la table de nuit en éparpillant la moitié de son contenu sur le meuble.

- Tu insinues que j'y suis pour quelque chose? gronda-t-il. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Hermione!

La jeune femme tira sa baguette de sa poche et, d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître le café répandu partout.

- Ne t'énerve pas. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à Hermione.

Drago ne sut pas très bien comment réagir à ça. Qu'était-elle en train de sous-entendre? Mais déjà, Ginny reprenait:

- Et puis, ces maux de tête ne sont pas nouveaux. Ça fait des mois qu'Hermione en a, elle me l'a dit. Elle pensait elle aussi que c'était de la fatigue, mais moi je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Quoi... tu penses qu'elle est malade? Qu'elle a quelque chose de grave? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Je ne sais pas... c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle et Ron ont commencé à se disputer constamment... Peut-être était-ce simplement le stress?

Drago digéra ces informations en reprenant sa tasse de café et en buvant ce qui restait à petites gorgées. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles le Serpentard contemplait distraitement une Hermione profondément endormie.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle? demanda soudain Ginny.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, il s'étrangla et toussa violemment.

- Co... comment... que... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? finit-il par bégayer.

Elle eut un petit sourire espiègle:

- Quand tu la regardes dormir, tu as un air béat qui ne trompe pas!

Il croisa les bras, furieux contre lui-même de s'être révélé aussi facilement, et affirma:

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!

Ginny prit une grande inspiration, et se mit à expliquer patiemment:

- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je te regarde évoluer ici et je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à elle. A Poudlard déjà tu l'observais tout le temps, à la bibliothèque ou dans la grande salle. Elle ne s'en est jamais rendue compte mais moi je le voyais bien. Je comprends ce que ça doit te faire de ne pas pouvoir lui dire, de toujours rester dans l'ombre. Crois-moi! Mais si tu ne fais rien, ça va finir par te détruire!

Ce discours mit Drago mal à l'aise. Il changea de position sur sa chaise, et tenta une réponse diplomatique:

- Pour le moment, la situation me convient...

C'était totalement faux. Vivre aux côtés d'Hermione, lui parler, contempler son sourire tous les jours le tuait à petit feu. Il s'était promis de la conquérir s'il sortait vivant de la stase magique, mais n'avait rien tenté dans ce sens.

- Tu lui en veux toujours, n'est-ce pas? Pour tes pouvoirs? demanda alors la Gryffondor.

- Non... oui... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait empêché d'agir? Penser à Hermione le ramenait immanquablement à sa situation de Cracmol et à sa totale impuissance. Quelque part, il ne se sentait plus à la hauteur de la femme qui hantait ses rêves. Voudrait-elle vraiment s'embarrasser d'un infirme?

- Hermione pense que tu es très courageux, affirma alors Ginny. Elle t'admire beaucoup, tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter...

- Perdre mes pouvoirs et être incapable de défendre ceux que j'aime... je n'arriverais pas à gérer ça, je le sais. Et beaucoup préféreraient mourir plutôt que de vivre ce que tu vis. Mais toi tu avances toujours la tête haute, tu proposes même tes services à l'Ordre! Sans oublier ce que tu fais pour Hermione: tu la soutiens, tu l'épaules et tu l'aides à oublier toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Il y a plusieurs sortes de courages, Drago. Et tu aurais eu ta place dans la maison rouge et or, c'est une Gryffondor pure souche qui te le dit.

- Salazar m'en préserve! ricana-t-il.

Mais au fond, il avait compris ce que la jeune femme voulait dire. Il ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix, mais il s'était efforcé d'assumer ses erreurs. Et être un Cracmol ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait plus venir au secours d'Hermione. Ni qu'il n'avait plus le droit de l'aimer.

Il avala les dernières gouttes de son café, et se leva:

- Je te la laisse, murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ginny hocha la tête:

- Je prendrai soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

* * *

**Alors, contents de retrouver Hermione et Drago?**

**J'avoue que ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus difficile à écrire que prévu, car Tonks et Ginny se sont successivement rebellées pour faire partie de l'action. Ces chipies ont refusé catégoriquement de me lâcher! Néanmoins, je pense que c'était pour la bonne cause car ce chapitre est devenu plus riche en révélations comme ça.**

**J'imagine que beaucoup de questions vont s'élever avec ce chapitre. Je sais que vous vous demandez quand Hermione va retrouver toute sa mémoire, mais je pense que vous devriez vous poser une question bien plus essentielle: pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione commence à se rappeler de cette scène qui a pourtant été effacée par un sort puissant?**

**Dans le prochain épisode: on fait un détour chez les loups-garous! Elliot va se retrouver au milieu d'individus bien différents de ce qu'il imaginait, et fera la connaissance de quelqu'un auquel il ne s'attendait pas...**

**N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog pour connaître mon avancée dans l'écriture et découvrir des bonus!**

**A bientôt!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	14. Fenrir, mon sauveur

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ceux qui sont familiers de mon blog savent que j'ai promis d'accélérer le rythme de publication de cette histoire, dans la limite de mes moyens. Ce chapitre arrive donc un mois et demi seulement après le dernier, hourra pour moi! J'ai comme d'habitude répondu à toutes vos reviews, le résumé de mes réponses se trouvant sur mon blog.**

**Résumé des épisodes précédents: Elliot, un loup-garou espion de l'Ordre et amoureux d'Hermione, est envoyé dans l'ancienne meute de Fenrir Greyback pour avoir des informations sur les sbires de Voldemort et avoir la confirmation que Charlie Weasley est mort. Son contact là-bas est Viktor Krum, puisque la meute s'est établie dans les Carpates orientales, à la frontière entre la Roumanie et la Bulgarie. Au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione s'est évanouie pour une cause inconnue peu après avoir reçu des nouvelles de Rowena Serdaigle. La fondatrice a continué son parcours meurtrier jusqu'au jour où elle a rencontré Helga Poufsouffle.**

**Je vous demande de saluer bien bas la collaboration de Lupinette qui m'a beaucoup aidée sur ce chapitre en particulier!**

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à ma revieweuse fidèle Herrmione, qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui! Bon anniversaire à toi la miss)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 14****: Fenrir, mon sauveur**

Elliot vivait depuis plusieurs jours au milieu de ses congénères lycanthropes, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il avait des difficultés à s'habituer à la vie de la communauté. Ils étaient une cinquantaine à vivre dans une série de cavernes reliées entre elles par de minces couloirs creusés à flan de montagne par l'eau et les années. Le jeune homme avait appris que ces grottes constituaient le refuge hivernal de la communauté, et que les loups-garous vivaient dans un campement de tentes à partir du printemps.

Son voyage vers les Carpates orientales avait été étonnamment calme. Il avait rejoint une dizaine d'autres lycanthropes à Douvre. Des adolescents paumés qui avaient été approchés par des rabatteurs. On leur avait promis une vie meilleure s'ils rejoignaient la communauté des Carpates et promettaient fidélité à Voldemort. Beaucoup ressentaient une haine amère contre les sorciers qui les avaient rejetés du monde à cause de leur condition et n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Elliot avait feint de ressentir le même dégoût pour les humains et avait ainsi pu se lier avec un frère et une soeur qui avaient été mordu le même soir que lui. D'abord méfiants, les deux adolescents avaient fini par lui faire confiance et lui avaient expliqué qu'ils comptaient s'expatrier en Roumanie dès qu'ils auraient les moyens de payer la traversée de la Manche. Le jeune homme avait alors prétendu vouloir faire partie du voyage.

Il avait dû payer 100 Gallions **(1)** pour être entassé avec les autres dans un van moldu à bord d'un ferry en partance pour Calais. Là, ils avaient pris le train pour Paris, ensuite un autre pour Budapest en Hongrie et étaient enfin arrivés en Roumanie par l'express pour Borsa. A partir de là, ils avaient dû faire du stop ou marcher. Le voyage avait pris en tout une semaine, semaine pénible durant laquelle ses pensées tournaient souvent autour d'Hermione. Ils étaient arrivés complètement épuisés au camp.

Dès le début, ils avaient été tous séparés et Elliot avait perdu de vue le frère et la soeur qui lui avaient tenu compagnie durant les journées précédents. La jeune fille, nommée Sonia, fut envoyée dans une autre caverne et il ne la revit que de loin, pendant les célébrations. Son frère, Eric, dut rester avec les enfants car il n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité. Quant à Elliot, il reçut l'ordre de demeurer avec un petit groupe d'hommes de son âge environ, chargés de maintenir le feu et le confort pour le reste du clan. Ce n'était pas la tâche la plus valorisante au sein des lycanthropes, mais cela l'aida à connaître les rites et habitudes de ceux qu'il devait espionner.

Ainsi, il vit que différentes castes existaient au sein du groupe: les chasseurs, qui ramenaient de la nourriture pour tous, étaient les plus respectés. Venaient ensuite les éclaireurs, qui connaissaient la région et les montagnes comme leur poche et guidaient les changements de camp. Les enfants encore en âge d'être à l'école étaient éduqués par les plus anciens. Et enfin il y avaient les jeunes gens comme Elliot, qui étaient surnommés les Dingos **(2)** par les autres membres du clan:

- On ne te fera pas confiance tout de suite, avait martelé l'un des plus vieux chasseurs. Tu devras nous prouver ta loyauté, et cela de nombreuses fois, avant qu'on ne te considère comme l'un des nôtres. A chaque pleine lune tu seras mis à l'épreuve, alors prépare-toi!

Il comprit également que la vie de la tribu ne se résumait pas à survivre. Il découvrit ainsi avec étonnement que les lycanthropes vouaient un culte à leur ancien chef, Fenrir, mort en martyr selon eux. Chaque soir, à la tombée de la nuit, tout le monde se rassemblait dans la caverne principale et chantait des sortes de cantiques à la gloire de celui qui était tombé. Si Elliot avait été étonné par ces pratiques, il l'avait encore plus été en constatant que certains loups-garous, qui avaient eux-même été mordus par Fenrir, montraient une dévotion sans limite. Ils prétendaient que l'ancien chef les avaient libérés, en leur donnant la force et le pouvoir de détruire. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos: ces hommes étaient prêts à donner leur vie, à commettre les pires crimes, au nom de leur foi en celui qu'ils commençaient à considérer comme un dieu. Et pourtant, Elliot savait que Fenrir Greyback était loin d'être un prophète ou un quelconque rassembleur de foules, bien qu'il ait effectivement mordu et transformé de très nombreux lycanthropes. Il n'était qu'un Mangemort de bas étage, toujours chargé des tâches les plus ingrates. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient-ils le vénérer alors qu'il n'était que le bouffon de Lord Voldemort?

A son arrivée dans le groupe des Dingos, il avait été accueilli par un lycanthrope qui n'avait pas encore atteint la trentaine. Le jeune homme, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Jonas, était bien bâti et sa peau burinée par le soleil et les intempéries le faisait paraître beaucoup plus vieux. Ses cheveux d'un roux sale méritaient une bonne coupe et ses vêtements n'étaient pas de toute première fraîcheur, comme la plupart des autres membres de sa caste. Mais il avait un sourire franc qui avait tout de suite plu à Elliot. Ils étaient donc rapidement devenus amis et Jonas lui avait enseigné les us et coutumes de sa nouvelle famille.

Ainsi, il avait appris que les lycanthropes s'étaient choisi un nouveau chef depuis la mort de Greyback. Ce chef mystérieux se faisait appeler le Guide. Il passait la plupart de son temps en Angleterre et ne revenait que pour la pleine lune. Aussi, Elliot ne l'avait-il encore jamais aperçu au camp. Il se promit de transmettre cette information à l'Ordre pour qu'ils puissent identifier celui qui était, de toute évidence, le lien entre les Mangemorts et le clan.

Jonas ne lui avait pas révélé depuis combien de temps il était un loup-garou. Lorsqu'il le questionnait sur ses origines, le jeune homme restait évasif. Mais la plupart du temps, son ami était si enjoué que cela permettait à Elliot de tenir sachant que les conditions de vie étaient loin d'être agréables. Il faisait très froid dans les cavernes, surtout la nuit, et la journée il devait parcourir la forêt sans relâche, dans la neige et le vent, pour trouver du bois sec afin de ranimer les différents feux.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Elliot n'avait cessé de se demander quand il pourrait prendre contact avec Viktor Krum et surtout s'il pouvait se fier à lui. Harry avait beau affirmer qu'il était "fiable à cent pour cent", il n'avait pas vraiment une grande confiance en l'ancien attrapeur Bulgare. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait été le premier petit ami d'Hermione ne jouait pas en sa faveur dans l'esprit du lycanthrope et il n'était pas vraiment impatient de le rencontrer.

Mais ses états d'âme n'entraient pas en compte dans sa mission: il devait absolument réussir à transmettre les informations qu'il avait déjà récoltées à Krum. Dès le jour de son arrivée, il avait repéré le signe convenu par l'Ordre: un foulard rouge accroché à une branche tordue d'un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt près d'un village moldu. C'était là que Krum l'attendrait tous les jours, à quinze heures précises. Elliot devrait se débrouiller pour échapper à la surveillance des autres lycanthropes avant la pleine lune.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, un patronus c'est quand même plus pratique!_ pensa-t-il une centaine de fois au moins.

Mais les loups-garous repéraient la magie à des kilomètres et réprouvaient toute forme de sortilège. Ils haïssaient tellement les sorciers responsables de leur relégation qu'ils préféraient vivre comme des moldus. Cela ne facilitait vraiment pas sa tâche d'espion.

Heureusement, une opportunité se présenta la veille de la pleine lune lorsque Jonas lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer le lendemain:

- Le Guide célèbre la cérémonie de transformation lui-même à chaque pleine lune. Il y aura des chants et le Guide racontera sans doute des épisodes de la vie du Grand Fenrir.

Elliot hocha la tête, comprenant que ça allait être mortellement ennuyeux.

- Notre rôle à nous, poursuivit Jonas, est de préparer la caverne principale pour accueillir la cérémonie. Nous irons chercher du bois en début d'après-midi pour que tout soit prêt avant le coucher du soleil. Vu qu'il a encore neigé aujourd'hui, nous devrons sans doute nous séparer pour parcourir la forêt. Tu penses que tu t'y retrouveras tout seul?

Elliot dissimula sa satisfaction à cette bonne nouvelle, et convint sobrement:

- Pas de problème.

- Le Guide arrivera très tôt demain matin, ajouta Jonas avec un air réjoui. Tu auras enfin l'occasion de le rencontrer! Il aime bien discuter avec les nouveaux et leur parler du Grand Fenrir. Il l'a bien connu, tu sais.

- Ah bon? s'intéressa Elliot.

- Ils ont servi ensemble dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Guide était là quand le Grand Fenrir est tombé sous les coups ennemis.

Peu de lycanthropes du groupe avaient réellement connu leur idole. Certains des anciens se vantaient d'avoir pu chasser en sa compagnie mais ils étaient rares. La plupart des loups qui avaient participé à l'attaque qui avait coûté la vie à Greyback, celle où Elliot avait été mordu, étaient morts avec lui. Seuls quelques uns avaient pu s'échapper. Ainsi donc le Guide était un de ceux-là. Cela éveilla immédiatement une grande méfiance dans l'esprit de l'espion: et si le Guide le reconnaissait? Mais il se rassura bien vite en se disant que ce jour-là les loups n'avaient pas pris la peine de le dévisager et étaient passés à l'attaque, qui plus est sous leur forme animale. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui précisément.

Néanmoins, il passa les heures qui suivirent dans un état de vigilance stressée, qui lui valut des regards interrogateurs de la part de Jonas. Son ami était quant à lui positivement heureux de revoir celui qui, selon lui, avait changé sa vie. Il en parlait avec un tel respect teinté de crainte qu'Elliot n'avait pas envie de le contredire. Il commençait à comprendre comment Voldemort parvenait à avoir la main sur autant de lycanthropes: plus que la défiance envers les sorciers, c'était surtout leur dévotion envers ce Guide qui les faisait marcher droit.

Personne ne parlait du monde extérieur, sinon pour prédire la future grande bataille contre les ennemis du Grand Fenrir. Et personne ne parlait non plus des éventuels amis ou familles qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Les cérémonies journalières ne servaient qu'à renforcer le sentiment d'appartenance au groupe et la méfiance envers tout élément extérieur. Voldemort y était rarement mentionné, et seulement en tant "qu'outil de la libération des lycanthropes". On ne parlait évidemment jamais des théories extrémistes du Lord Noir en ce qui concernait la race ou la pureté du sang. Ainsi, tous les lycanthropes présents ici croyaient fermement que soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur permettrait d'accéder à la liberté.

Tout ceci révoltait Elliot. Sa conscience lui hurlait de se rebeller, d'ouvrir les yeux de tous ces pauvres gens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais son rang d'espion lui interdisait une quelconque action dans ce sens. La nuit précédent la pleine lune se passa donc dans une tension inconfortable pour le jeune homme, tension encore amplifiée par la proximité de la transformation.

Cette transformation, justement, était une autre source d'inquiétude pour Elliot. Qu'allait-il se passer exactement. Leur demanderait-on de tuer des villageois? Ou se contenteraient-ils ne chasser dans les bois? Il ne serait pas tout à fait animal, bien sûr. La potion Tue-Loup était considérée comme une abomination parmi les membres de la communauté, mais il la prenait en cachette pour rester conscient durant tout le processus. Il allait devoir jouer suffisamment bien la comédie pour qu'aucun loup ne s'aperçoive que son esprit était toujours humain. Cela impliquait donc de mimer la sauvagerie, quoiqu'il se passe. Et c'était cela probablement le plus inquiétant.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Dans un brouillard mental désagréable, il fit ses ablutions en compagnie de Jonas et attendit avec lui l'arrivée du Guide à l'entrée de la grotte principale. Tout le monde paraissait très excité par cette visite: les enfants couraient de tous les côtés, les femmes avaient revêtu leurs plus belles robes et les hommes jetaient de fréquents coups d'oeil vers l'entrée. Enfin, les adolescents qui étaient allés en éclaireurs à l'entrée de la forêt revinrent en courant en annonçant que le Guide était arrivé. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois hommes vêtus de robes de sorcier firent leur entrée dans la caverne, accueillis par un silence quasi religieux de la part de tous les lycanthropes.

Elliot reconnut immédiatement l'homme de gauche: c'était le rabatteur qui les avait conduits jusque Douvre. Il était petit, chauve, avait constamment l'air endormi et s'était présenté sous le nom de Jude Thurkell. A droite se tenait un homme blond, très gros, qui paraissait exténué de la marche nécessaire pour arriver au camp. Au centre se tenait un grand homme très mince, visiblement source de toute l'attention ambiante. Il portait une robe noire de sorcier, collée à son grand torse maigre comme un maillot de corps et trop courte d'une dizaine de centimètres, révélant ainsi des chaussures élimées d'une couleur indéfinissable et des chevilles fines qui n'avaient pas l'air de craindre le froid. Ses long cheveux blonds foncés étaient noués sur sa nuque, révélant un cou de rapace et un visage émacié. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante, tandis qu'un rictus appréciateur déformait ses traits alors qu'il contemplait la foule venue l'accueillir.

Soudain, il fit un signe et tous s'inclinèrent devant lui pour s'exclamer:

- Le Guide est de retour!

Des applaudissements suivirent. Le Guide leva les bras pour les apaiser et prit la parole:

- Oui! fit-il d'une voix forte. Je suis de retour parmi vous aujourd'hui et je vous apporte de bonnes nouvelles, mes amis!

Les lycanthropes applaudirent bruyamment de nouveau.

- Notre ami le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit le Guide, m'a confié qu'une grande victoire venait d'être remportée contre nos oppresseurs!

Elliot doutait que Voldemort apprécie d'être qualifié d'ami par un loup-garou, mais il s'inquiéta plutôt de la suite. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont attaqué un monument moldu il y a une semaine et ont réussi à tuer plusieurs sorciers corrompus qui s'opposaient à leur pouvoir.

Les lycanthropes explosèrent de joie, tandis qu'Elliot blêmit malgré lui: les "sorciers corrompus" ne pouvaient être que des membres de l'Ordre. Combien avaient été tués exactement? Et qui? Mais il ne pouvait pas demander de précision sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Oui mes amis, fit le Guide en dominant le tumulte de sa voix profonde, je sais ce que vous vous dites: la Bataille Finale n'est pas loin! Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, nous serons libérés du joug sorcier et nous pourrons vivre sans crainte. Nous exterminerons nos ennemis jusqu'au dernier!

Les cris de joie retentirent de plus belle, résonnant comme un orage dans la grande caverne. Encore une fois, le Guide leva les mains pour demander le silence.

- Je sais, je sais, vous êtes tous impatients de voir ce jour arriver. Mais en attendant il faut nous préparer à la grande cérémonie de ce soir. J'ai cru comprendre que nous avions accueilli plusieurs nouveaux fidèles récemment, j'ai hâte de pouvoir faire leur connaissance.

Elliot eut l'impression que le Guide scrutait la foule en disant cela. Son regard étrange s'arrêta sur Sonia qui baissa la tête avec humilité, puis sur son frère Eric qui aborda une expression fougueuse et enfin sur lui-même. Le jeune espion plaqua sur son visage une apparence joyeuse alors qu'en réalité sa tension artérielle s'était dangereusement accélérée en croisant ces yeux pénétrants. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour se souvenir d'où il avait pu voir ces iris emplis de cruauté: le Guide était le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu deux ans auparavant. Une sueur effroyable dégoulina dans son dos lorsque l'homme le désigna du doigt.

- Je connais ton visage, énonça le Guide en ne le quittant pas du regard. Quel est ton nom?

Elliot vit du coin de l'oeil que beaucoup le regardaient d'un air envieux. Il s'efforça de masquer sa peur et de répondre d'un ton ferme:

- Je m'appelle Elliot. Elliot Roberts, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Qui a fait de toi l'être que tu es aujourd'hui? claqua la voix du Guide.

- V... Vous, trembla Elliot.

Le Guide hocha la tête, tout en continuant de le dévisager. Le contact visuel dura une interminable minute, puis le Guide lâcha:

- Bienvenue à toi!

°oOo°

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que c'était le Guide qui t'avait changé! s'exclama Jonas alors qu'ils partaient en quête de bois.

- Je ne le savais pas, répondit Elliot sombrement.

Et s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait jamais accepté cette mission! Il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand le Guide l'avait reconnu. Mais heureusement, être le fils spirituel du Guide avait soulevé un courant d'admiration de la part des autres lycanthropes et le Guide lui-même avait paru fier de le voir rejoindre leur cause. A présent il allait devoir jouer serré pour ne pas se faire démasquer, car il se sentait encore plus surveillé qu'avant.

- En tous cas, s'enthousiasma Jonas, attends-toi à être jalousé par les autres. Avoir été transformé par le Guide, c'est presque autant d'honneur que si c'était le Grand Fenrir en personne!

Elliot s'abstint de préciser que durant cette soirée funeste, le Guide et les autres sbires de Fenrir avaient voulu faire un massacre et il n'y avait survécu que parce que les Médicomages étaient intervenus rapidement. Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit:

- Par qui as-tu été mordu, toi?

Le visage de Jonas se ferma, et il répondit d'un air embarrassé:

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler...

Cela piqua la curiosité d'Elliot qui voulut en savoir plus:

- Allez, raconte-moi!

Jonas le dévisagea longuement, puis il expira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage:

- Je n'ai pas toujours respecté les enseignements de Fenrir, commença-t-il hésitant. Avant d'être mordu, j'étais... je travaillais pour nos ennemis pas loin d'ici. J'élevais des dragons mais en réalité j'informais nos ennemis des activités lycanthropes. Puis le Guide m'a libéré, comme toi. Et il m'a fait venir ici.

- Tu te battais contre Voldemort avant d'être mordu? saisit Elliot.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Jonas faisait encore partie des Dingos alors qu'il était visiblement dans la meute depuis assez longtemps.

- Oui, répondit-il, mais c'est très loin maintenant. J'ai compris que ma vraie famille est ici et qu'il est vain de vouloir braver la volonté du Guide. Rien de bon n'arrive à ceux qui s'opposent au Guide.

Cette dernière phrase intrigua Elliot et il essaya de questionner habilement:

- Comment ça? Tu ne croyais pas en la supériorité du Grand Fenrir.

Son ami parut honteux:

- Non, avoua-t-il. Je m'égarais sur les chemin du doute, je ne voulais pas admettre que le Guide avait raison. Alors il m'a parlé... très longtemps. Et j'ai fini par voir la Vérité.

Elliot déglutit difficilement. Ce qu'il entendait ressemblait fortement à du conditionnement mental. Jonas n'était probablement pas le seul qui avait été ainsi endoctriné pour suivre aveuglément les ordres du Guide. C'était purement et simplement du lavage de cerveau.

- Est-ce que tu crois que le Guide va vouloir me parler? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Sans doute, répondit Jonas. Ton passé est derrière toi à présent, tout doit être purifié. Tu dois oublier qui tu étais avant pour devenir l'un des nôtres...

- Mais toi... tu te souviens encore de ton passé? Tu m'as dit que tu élevais des dragons...

Jonas se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il en avait trop dit:

- Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Celui que j'étais avant est mort désormais. Allez, il faut continuer notre tâche...

Elliot contempla un moment son ami qui s'était remis à la recherche de bois. Un roux... Éleveur de dragons... Ennemi de Voldemort... Se pourrait-il que...

- Charlie... Charlie Weasley? murmura-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

Son ami se retourna vivement, une peur intense inscrite sur son visage:

- Tais-toi! chuchota-t-il brutalement. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis à tous les deux!

- Mais...

- On se sépare ici, décréta Jonas. Tu continues tout droit et moi je vais à gauche. On se retrouve dans une heure...

Et il s'éloigna sans se retourner. Estomaqué par sa découverte, Elliot mit quelques minutes à se rappeler de la raison qui l'amenait réellement dans la forêt: transmettre ses informations à Krum. Il pensa alors à Mr et Mrs Weasley qui pleuraient leur fils qu'ils croyaient mort et sentit l'urgence. Il fallait que l'Ordre sache!

Avec d'infinies précautions, feignant toujours de chercher du bois, il s'approcha du lieu de rendez-vous en vérifiant des dizaines de fois qu'il n'était pas suivi. En arrivant sur place, il constata que Krum n'était pas encore là. Il fit alors mine de fouiller l'endroit et de ramasser quelques brindilles, en attendant son contact. Soudain, une voix venue de nulle part le fit sursauter:

- Rrroberrrts?

- C'est moi, chuchota-t-il dans le vide.

Devant lui apparut alors un homme mince, aux épaules voutées et au teint cireux. Krum s'était désillusionné pour passer inaperçu sur le chemin menant à la forêt et le contemplait à présent avec un air sévère. De grands sourcils noirs lui mangeaient le front, rendant son aspect encore plus intimidant.

- Ça fait quatrrre jourrrs que je t'attends! Tu devais me contacter avant la pleine lune, et c'est aujourrrd'hui!

- Merci je sais, contra Elliot agacé par l'entrée en matière du bulgare. Ils surveillent les nouveaux et je n'ai pas pu m'échapper avant sans attirer l'attention.

Krum grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un juron en bulgare, mais n'alla pas plus loin et revint au sujet initial:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pourrr moi?

Elliot lui fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait appris sur la meute: leur nombre, leur dévotion pour Fenrir et le conditionnement mental exercé par le Guide. Lorsqu'il parla de Charlie Weasley, Krum parut franchement surpris:

- Tu es sûrrr? J'étais surrr place peu aprrrès l'attaque de l'élevage de drrragons. Beaucoup de corrrps étaient complètement dévorrrés, comment Weasley a-t-il pu échapper à ça?

- Il ne s'est pas échappé, supposa Elliot. J'imagine qu'il a été fait prisonnier après avoir été mordu, peut-être par les Mangemorts qui accompagnaient les loups ce soir-là. Ils lui ont probablement fait dire tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Ordre, puis le Guide l'a reprogrammé pour être un parfait lycanthrope.

- C'est affrrreux, commenta l'ancien attrapeur.

Elliot finit son rapport en convenant avec Krum d'un prochain rendez-vous trois jours après la pleine lune. Puis il décida qu'il était grand temps de partir s'il ne voulait pas que Jonas ne se demande où il était passé. Même si son ami était Charlie Weasley, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était avant tout un fidèle du Guide et qu'il pouvait le dénoncer à tout moment s'il le soupçonnait d'appartenir à l'autre camp.

- Fais attention à ton charme de désillusion, indiqua-t-il à Krum avant de partir. Les lycanthropes sentent la magie à des kilomètres et ils vont s'inquiéter si tu t'enfonces trop dans la forêt.

- Je ferrrai attention, promit Krum.

Puis il disparut à la vue d'Elliot. Le jeune espion rebroussa lentement chemin, ramassant des brindilles ça et là. Il n'avait pas très envie de retrouver Jonas et de continuer à jouer la comédie. Le sort de Charlie Weasley l'horrifiait: tout le monde le croyait mort, y compris sa famille, et lui n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir changé de camp et s'être retourné contre eux.

Elliot essayait de s'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si lui-même avait été recueilli par la meute juste après sa morsure. S'il n'avait pas fait la connaissance de Rémus et s'il n'avait pas appris avec lui à dépasser son amertume. Sans doute aurait-il connu un destin similaire: conditionné par une sorte de secte et condamné à se battre contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, sa famille avait toujours été opposée à Voldemort et à ses idées de domination. C'était sans doute d'ailleurs pour ça que Fenrir avait décidé de les attaquer lors de l'anniversaire d'Elliot, quand tous les Roberts d'Angleterre étaient réunis au même endroit.

Rempli de ces pensées peu réjouissantes, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Jonas l'attendait, adossé à un arbre, son tas de branches posé à côté de lui dans la neige.

- Écoute, commença-t-il comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais été interrompue, celui qu'on appelait Charlie Weasley est mort il y a un an et demi. Le Guide a eu la bonté de me transformer et la patience de m'enseigner les préceptes du Grand Fenrir. Je lui dois tout... alors s'il te plaît, ne parlons plus de ça.

Elliot aurait bien voulu protester et l'obliger à reconnaître qu'il ne devait rien du tout à ce manipulateur de Guide, mais il ne voulait pas compromettre sa couverture. Jonas était complètement dévoué au clan et il ne manquerait certainement pas de le dénoncer s'il en disait trop.

- D'accord, céda-t-il. N'en parlons plus.

Jonas le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis ramassa son tas de bois et se mit en route vers le camp. Elliot lui emboîta le pas de mauvaise grâce. Il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment et la forêt lui parut plus menaçante que jamais. En chemin, il crut entendre plusieurs fois des cris au loin, mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination.

°oOo°

- Elliot! Viens! cria Jonas depuis l'entrée de la caverne qui leur servait de chambre.

Elliot avait passé le reste de l'après-midi sur son lit à réfléchir à un moyen de sortir Jonas de là, mais n'en avait trouvé aucun. A moins de l'assommer avec une branche et de le trainer jusque Londres, bien sûr. Il sentait également la pleine lune approcher et ses muscles commençaient à être raides et douloureux. Il n'avait pas oublié de prendre la dernière dose de sa potion Tue-Loup, mais ça ne l'avait pas rassuré. Il lui restait suffisamment de potion pour une autre pleine lune après cela. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution dans ce laps de temps. Peut-être que Krum et le reste de l'Ordre auraient un plan? Attendre trois jours avant de revoir le bulgare lui semblait insurmontable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? maugréa-t-il.

- Les chasseurs ont attrapé un espion!

Elliot se releva brusquement, affolé. Un espion? Ce ne pouvait pas être...

- J'arrive! fit-il.

Il courut à la suite de son ami vers la caverne principale, où la cérémonie de la pleine lune allait bientôt commencer. Des feux avaient déjà été allumés partout, y compris à l'extérieur où Elliot put distinguer une grande agitation. A la suite de la dizaine de lycanthropes qui avaient été alertés eux aussi par le cri de Jonas, il sortit et découvrit que le Guide se tenait à côté d'une silhouette à genoux, pieds et poings liés. Avec horreur, il reconnut l'ancien attrapeur bulgare, malgré ses deux yeux au beurre noir et le sang dévalant de son nez, sans doute cassé. Krum était en piteux état et il gémit de douleur lorsque le Guide l'attrapa brusquement par les cheveux pour l'obliger à regarder la foule.

- Cet homme, déclara le Guide d'une voix sentencieuse, a été capturé alors qu'il se promenait sur nos terres, caché par un ridicule sortilège de Dissimulation.

_Oh non..._ pensa un Elliot malade de terreur. _Je l'avais prévenu pourtant!_

- Il a refusé de me dire ce qu'il faisait là, poursuivit le Guide avec un air furieux, et il s'est scellé la gorge pour qu'il ne puisse pas être contraint à dire la vérité... autrement.

Le Veritaserum... Tous les membres de l'Ordre apprenaient à y résister au cas où ils seraient pris. Cela signifiait que Krum ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Pas encore.

- Je suis sûr que ce sorcier n'était pas là par hasard, cracha le Guide en regardant la foule d'un air mauvais. Il venait y rencontrer quelqu'un!

Un étau compressa les poumons d'Elliot tandis qu'il essayait de paraître calme à l'extérieur. Si Krum n'avait rien dit, on ne pourrait pas le soupçonner n'est-ce pas? C'était son seul espoir de ne pas être découvert. Il fallait que Krum tienne le coup.

Le Guide lui décocha un coup de genou dans le menton à cet instant précis, et Krum tomba par terre. Un chasseur le releva sans ménagement pendant que le Guide s'avançait vers tous les lycanthropes à présent rassemblés devant la scène.

- Désigne-nous ton complice! ordonna le Guide à Krum. Et je te laisserai peut-être la vie sauve.

Un long silence tomba sur le clan. Le Guide dévisagea un à un tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Lorsque son regard tomba sur lui, Elliot ne garda son calme que grâce à son entrainement d'espion. Le Guide ne parut pas remarquer quoi que ce soit, et passa au suivant. Il sembla à Elliot qu'il s'attardait très longtemps sur Jonas, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Mais soudain, un rire rauque s'éleva. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Krum, qui toussait et riait en même temps. C'était la scène la plus lugubre qu'Elliot ait jamais vue. Le Guide retourna vers Krum à grande enjambées et le frappa dans le dos pour le faire tomber et arrêter ce rire sinistre. Mais au sol, Krum ne se tut pas:

- Orrrdurrre, ricana-t-il, tu crrrois vrrraiment que tu vas pouvoirrr me fairrre parrrler comme ça? Je ne dirrrai rrrien... Et tu n'aurrras plus jamais confiance en eux...

Le Guide l'attrapa par les cheveux et le releva violemment.

- Dans ce cas, fit-il dans un murmure malsain, je te promets que tu vas souffrir. Ta mort sera tellement atroce que ton complice sera forcé de se dénoncer pour l'éviter.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Elliot ne savait pas de quoi le Guide parlait, mais il s'attendait au pire. Et ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il vit que les chasseurs attachaient Krum à une racine au centre de la clairière. Des femmes allèrent chercher les torches qui éclairaient la caverne principale et les disposèrent en cercle autour du bulgare. Le Guide revêtit une robe blanche tandis que tout le monde se rassemblait autour de lui et Elliot comprit que la cérémonie de la pleine lune allait être célébrée à cet endroit même. A la lueur des flammes, les lycanthropes parurent dangereusement calmes et déterminés. La lune se lèverait d'ici quelques minutes et Elliot vit que Krum jetait des regards apeurés vers ceux qui l'entouraient désormais.

- Le Grand Fenrir nous regarde, commença le Guide en levant les mains au ciel. Puisse-t-il nous aider à traquer nos ennemis et à les réduire au silence!

- Gloire au Grand Fenrir! cria la foule.

- Les humains ordinaires sont des infidèles! scanda le Guide. Ils méritent de mourir!

- A mort! crièrent plus fort les lycanthropes.

Plusieurs d'entre eux commençaient déjà à sentir les effets de la lune sur leur corps. Ils s'agitaient et accueillaient les prémices de la transformation avec des cris de joie.

- Certains doivent encore prouver leur loyauté! poursuivit le Guide. Qu'ils s'avancent!

Elliot déglutit mais fit un pas en avant avec les autres Dingos. Jonas lui lança un sourire d'encouragement qui lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans l'estomac. Il comprenait à présent ce qui allait se passer.

- Vous allez faire payer cet infidèle! confirma le Guide, un rictus mauvais lui déformant le visage. Vous goûterez à la chair humaine ce soir!

- A mort! répéta la foule dans un hurlement à moitié animal.

Comme un automate, Elliot se vit hurler avec les autres et lever le poing vers le ciel. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de se sortir de là en emmenant Krum mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait affronter tous les lycanthropes présents. Ils l'arrêteraient avant qu'il ait pu sortir sa baguette. Il pourrait peut-être courir vers Krum et transplaner avec lui, mais c'était suicidaire. Il se doutait que les sbires du Guide avaient placé une barrière anti-transplanage sur toute la forêt.

_Tant pis_, pensa-t-il avec un soudain détachement, _je prends le risque. Je ne dévorerai pas vivant un être humain!_

Il serra sa baguette dans sa poche et allait s'élancer quand il croisa le regard de Krum. Celui-ci le fixait comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Il indiqua son poing serré dans sa poche et secoua la tête négativement.

_Non!_ comprit Elliot. _Tu ne peux pas me demander ça! Tu ne peux pas me demander de te laisser!_

Krum répéta son geste plus fermement puis ferma les yeux, résigné, lorsque la pleine lune vint éclairer la clairière. Au milieu du tumulte ambiant, leur échange était passé inaperçu.

Dès que le premier rayon de l'astre nocturne le toucha, Elliot ressentit la douleur fulgurante de la transformation. Ses os se renforcèrent et sa colonne vertébrale se tordit violemment. Il lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux. Le hurlement qui sortit de sa bouche n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain. Des poils noir de jais apparurent sur tout son corps, transperçant sa peau comme autant d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Sa mâchoire s'allongea et des crocs poussèrent à une vitesse époustouflante. Des griffes aiguisées émergèrent à l'extrémité de ses membres qui étaient désormais des pattes et toutes ses articulations émirent un craquement sinistre. Les quelques minutes que durèrent la transformation lui parurent durer une éternité, puis la douleur reflua. La transformation était terminée.

Avec précaution, il observa les alentours. La plupart des lycanthropes étaient complètement transformés eux aussi. Jonas à côté de lui avait un pelage brun clair parsemé de rouge et reniflait dans sa direction avec méfiance. Soucieux d'agir comme un vrai loup, Elliot baissa la tête en signe de soumission et le loup-garou roux parut accepter son geste. D'un oeil, il observait Krum qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait réciter quelque chose en bulgare.

_Sans doute une prière_, réalisa Elliot.

Soudain, un énorme loup gris et noir qui devait être le Guide hurla, et tous lui répondirent. Elliot se sentit alors poussé, ainsi que Jonas et les autres Dingos, vers le prisonnier. Ils allaient le faire. Ils allaient les obliger à dévorer Krum vivant.

_Que Merlin nous pardonne_, fut la dernière pensée d'Elliot avant de se précipiter sur Krum, toutes dents dehors, à la suite des autres Dingos.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ce soir-là, Hermione n'était pas tranquille. C'était la pleine lune et elle pensait à Elliot en rangeant distraitement des bandages propres dans la réserve de l'infirmerie. Elle se demandait comment son ami supportait sa première transformation au sein de la meute et espérait fermement qu'il allait bien. Personne ne lui avait donné d'information à ce sujet et elle avait la désagréable impression d'être tenue à l'écart des affaires courantes de l'Ordre.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était évanouie d'épuisement et tout le monde la traitait encore comme une convalescente. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien! Sa crise avait été effrayante mais elle s'en était parfaitement remise. Elle avait encore parfois des sortes de flashs, des images qui passaient devant ses yeux et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais elle n'avait plus de maux de tête et ne s'était plus évanouie. Un bon point pour la potion Énergisante d'Abelforth. Le vieux Médicomage lui avait fait passer tous les examens possibles et imaginables pour déterminer si ses troubles ne venaient pas d'une cause plus grave, mais il était apparu qu'elle ne souffrait de rien d'autre que de fatigue. Cela avait rassuré tout le monde.

Elle avait donc pu reprendre sa place au sein de l'infirmerie et avait ausculté Tonks et Sara. Tout étant normal, elle avait donné sa bénédiction pour que la mère et la fille repartent en Italie au plus vite. Puis la petite vie au Square Grimmaurd avait repris son cours normal. Les derniers blessés du London Eye avaient pu rentrer chez eux et on avait enterré les victimes la veille au matin. Ça avait été une cérémonie émouvante.

Durant toute la journée, Hermione s'était occupée de distribuer les dernières doses de potion Tue-Loup aux loups-garous membres de l'Ordre. Cela n'avait pas vraiment contribué à détourner ses pensées du danger qu'encourait son ami. Même si elle savait qu'Elliot avait un talent naturel pour se lier avec n'importe qui, elle redoutait d'apprendre qu'il avait été découvert.

Distraite par ses pensées inquiètes, elle laissa tomber plusieurs bandages par terre. Les bouts de tissus se déroulèrent et ce fut bientôt l'anarchie sur le sol de la réserve. Hermione jura, plus par lassitude que par colère, et se baissa pour ramasser ce désordre. Mais une main la devança:

- Tant de vulgarités dans la bouche d'une Gryffondor! fit Drago Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur. Tu caches bien ton jeu, ma chère...

- Tu n'es pas sensé rester dans ta chambre, toi? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il l'aida à ramasser les dernières bandes et à les remettre en place.

- Il est 21 heures, il n'y a plus personne dans l'infirmerie, indiqua-t-il une fois la tâche achevée. J'ai bien de le droit de sortir pour saluer mon infirmière préférée tout de même!

- Je suis Médicomage, pas infirmière! protesta-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir sous ce compliment déguisé.

Depuis quelques jours, depuis son évanouissement en réalité, elle sentait que le comportement de Drago avait changé. Il ne paraissait plus si abattu par sa condition de Cracmol et ne lui faisait plus sentir qu'il lui en voulait. Il était également moins amer et ses piques étaient plus drôles que méchantes: il avait retrouvé la morgue typique de la maison des serpents. Mais ce qui la perturbait plus, c'était sa façon d'agir avec elle. Il la... troublait. C'était le mot. Elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait toujours l'occasion de la désarçonner.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, les infirmières ont un uniforme sexy, elles!

- N'importe quoi! pouffa Hermione.

Elle se détestait de glousser à ses blagues puériles, mais elle devait reconnaître que son humour grinçant la faisait souvent rire.

- Thé? proposa-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait terminé sa tâche de rangement.

- A cette heure-ci? Il est un peu tard pour un thé, non?

- Dans ce cas, grand-mère prendra une infusion! se moqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Avec un haussement d'épaules vaincu, elle le suivit et descendit avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin. Ginny était dans sa chambre, probablement avec Harry, les Weasley rendaient visite à Bill en Australie, et les autres membres de l'Ordre ne vivaient pas au quartier général en permanence. C'était reposant d'avoir un peu de calme dans cette maison qui bruissait d'activité d'habitude.

Hermione prit un vieille bouilloire cabossée et entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau. Drago s'éclipsa quelques secondes, puis revint avec une bouteille à la main.

- Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la réserve des Black. remarqua-t-elle en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille de cognac.

- Avec ça tu n'auras pas de problème pour dormir, se justifia-t-il.

Elle le laissa sortir les tasses pour le thé et s'occupa de sa bouilloire. Une fois l'eau prête et le thé infusé, elle s'assit en face du Serpentard et le regarda verser une lampée d'alcool dans leurs tasses.

- Santé, murmura-t-il en rebouchant la bouteille.

Ce n'était pas mauvais. Le breuvage avait même quelque chose de réconfortant.

- Alors, des nouvelles de Rowena? demanda Drago après un instant de silence. Tu lui as écrit ce que je pensais de son histoire?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié de se faire traiter de mythomane déséquilibrée, répliqua Hermione en souriant. Je lui ai seulement demandé la suite de son histoire et je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse.

- Dix Gallions qu'elle nous révèlera qu'Helga Poufsouffle était une harpie hyponcondriaque!

Hermione secoua la tête en riant. Bien sûr, l'histoire que leur racontait l'auteur de ces lettres était incroyable, mais elle sentait de plus en plus que c'était la vérité, aussi horrible soit-elle.

- Je me demande pourquoi elle nous a parlé de son porteur, dit-elle. D'accord, ça explique pourquoi elle ne peut pas nous raconter toute son histoire d'un coup puisqu'elle doit prendre possession de quelqu'un pour pouvoir écrire. Mais je n'aime pas ça, ça me rappelle un peu trop le principe d'un Horcruxe. Et surtout, qui est ce fameux porteur?

- Elle n'avait pas parlé d'un de ses descendants? remarqua Drago. Rien ne nous dit que cette possession est le fait d'un Horcruxe.

- Oui mais si c'est réellement Rowena qui nous écrit, je te rappelle qu'elle est morte depuis mille ans! Je ne vois guère que la magie noire pour réaliser cette prouesse!

Drago secoua la tête.

- Si ce que cette cinglée a écrit est vrai, elle connaissait un type de magie complètement oublié. Peut-être que la Magie du Sang est plus puissante qu'on ne le pense.

Hermione grogna, bien obligée de reconnaître que le raisonnement du Serpentard n'était pas dénué de sens. Ils terminèrent leur thé corsé et elle les resservit. Drago fut moins généreux avec le cognac:

- Même si l'idée de te voir saoule me séduit beaucoup, expliqua-t-il, je ne voudrais pas te rendre malade.

La Gryffondor grogna une deuxième fois et attrapa la bouteille.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, merci.

Il essaya de lui reprendre la bouteille mais elle la tint hors de sa portée. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il se leva et se pencha au dessus de la table pour essayer une nouvelle fois de lui dérober son bien. Comprenant son intention, elle se leva à son tour en riant et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Hé! C'est ma bouteille! protesta-t-il en ne pouvant cacher totalement son sourire.

- Viens la chercher alors! le provoqua Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ce jeu avait commencé mais elle sentait que le cognac devait y être pour beaucoup dans son audace. Drago sembla relever le défi et contourna la table avec un air de prédateur. Elle ne le laissa pas approcher et s'éloigna rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes d'attrapeur du Serpentard. Arrivé à un coin, il la surprit en sautant agilement par dessus la table en s'aidant seulement d'une main, et lui attrapa le bras. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle riait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'échapper à la poigne du jeune homme.

- Je croyais que tu étais encore en convalescence! parvint-elle à dire au milieu des rires. Tu n'es pas sensé faire d'efforts brusques!

- Comme si t'attraper me demandait des efforts, ricana-t-il en l'emprisonnant avec son bras droit tandis que son bras gauche essayait en vain d'attraper la bouteille qu'Hermione gardait à l'abri contre elle.

Ce faisant, ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais n'avait plus tellement envie de se dégager. Alors Drago changea de tactique et commença à la chatouiller pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- C'est pas du jeu! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un jeu, se contenta de répondre le Serpentard.

Un toussotement gêné interrompit net leur simili combat. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte, découvrant une Ginny qui paraissait mortifiée de les avoir dérangés, et se détachèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre.

- Désolée... fit Ginny avec une moue sincère.

Hermione vit du coin de l'oeil que Drago fusillait la rouquine du regard. Elle-même se sentait légèrement frustrée.

- Il y a un hibou dans ta chambre Hermione, expliqua Ginny. Il faisait un bruit pas possible depuis une demi-heure à ta fenêtre mais il refuse que je prenne le parchemin qu'il transporte.

Immédiatement, Hermione pensa à Rowena Serdaigle. C'était sans doute sa réponse.

- J'y vais, déclara-t-elle en déposant la bouteille sur la table.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avec Ginny, laissant Drago ranger le désordre qu'ils avaient mis dans la cuisine. Son amie eut la délicatesse de ne poser aucune question et elles grimpèrent la dernière volée d'escaliers vers leurs chambres mitoyennes en silence. Arrivée sur le palier, Hermione vit que Harry les attendait, adossé au chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Ginny.

- Ton hibou est plutôt sauvage, l'apostropha-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de... Neville! mentit-elle.

Après tout, il arrivait qu'elle échange des informations avec le botaniste sur diverses plantes médicinales. Cependant, son ami avait l'air sceptique.

- Avec Neville... répéta-t-il.

Mais Ginny intervint, comme pour se faire pardonner de son intrusion précédente:

- Oh laisse-la tranquille! Elle a le droit de recevoir du courrier, non? Allez, viens.

Elle prit la main de son petit ami avec autorité et l'obligea à rentrer dans la chambre à sa suite. Hermione se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et trouva un petit hibou gris clair, sagement posé sur son bureau. L'oiseau attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur pour lever la patte et lui présenter la lettre qu'il transportait. C'était bien l'écriture de Rowena Serdaigle.

De retour dans la cuisine, elle vit que le Serpentard avait fait disparaître les tasses de thé et la théière, pour les remplacer par deux verres bien tassés de cognac. Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il répliqua seulement:

- Si je suppose bien et que c'est une lettre de Rowena, je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin.

Alors, Hermione déroula le parchemin et s'assit à côté de Drago pour partager la lecture.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas encore vous révéler qui vous envoie ces lettres, en réalité. Mon porteur courrait un trop grand danger si la nouvelle de son existence venait à des oreilles mal intentionnées. Je ne peux que vous assurer que je n'utilise aucune Magie Noire pour prendre possession de sa main et vous conter ma vie._

_Ma rencontre avec Helga Poufsouffle fut le début d'une amitié comme je n'en connus jamais plus. Nous fîmes connaissance un soir dans une auberge de Leeds quand un moldu passablement éméché eut la mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à moi. Ce fermier, venu en ville pour négocier ses produits avec divers commerçants, avait prévu de rester une huitaine à l'auberge dans laquelle je séjournais. Bien que je ne me liais pas avec les autres clients, il me remarqua dès le premier jour et commença une cour assidue. Un soir, alors qu'il avait consommé trop d'hydromel, l'ivrogne crut qu'il pouvait me prendre par la force alors même que j'avais repoussé ses avances jusque là. Mal lui en prit: je l'immobilisai d'un simple sort, et d'un second mouvement de baguette je lui ôtai toute envie de recommencer à l'avenir._

_Peu de gens étaient présents dans la salle commune de l'auberge, et je leur effaçai la mémoire avant qu'ils ne puissent alerter quiconque. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une jeune femme avait assisté à toute la scène depuis l'escalier et qu'elle avait compris que j'étais une sorcière comme elle. Lorsque je regagnai ma chambre, elle m'attendait, assise sur mon lit. Elle ne dit pas un mot de la scène qu'elle venait de voir mais me montra simplement sa baguette magique. Je sus alors que j'avais une alliée._

_Helga m'apprit qu'elle était dans la région pour acheter des herbes rares. C'était une petite sorcière rousse qui venait d'un village écossais nommé Drumnadrochit, sur la rive ouest du Loch Ness. Sa famille n'était pas aussi noble que la mienne, mais ils possédaient un château au bord du Loch et une bonne partie des terres de la contrée. En outre, ils étaient les plus grands éleveurs au monde de Kelpys domestiqués _**(3)**_. Helga était une sorcière puissante, déjà à cette époque. Elle excellait dans la préparation des potions et dans l'invention de nouveaux sortilèges, tandis que moi je passais le plus clair de mon temps à lire toutes sortes de grimoires. Nous étions dissemblables, mais j'admirais sa bonne humeur et sa faculté à communiquer avec autrui, même avec moi. Les coups du sort m'avaient rendue méfiante envers les autres, mais Helga usa de patience et de gentillesse pour m'approcher. Cela fonctionna, nous devînmes amies._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, elle me proposa de la suivre dans son périple pour trouver des ingrédients toujours plus rares pour ses potions. Après Leeds, nous allâmes à l'ouest, vers Manchester, puis la côte, l'Irlande, la Scandinavie, le reste de l'Europe. Nous visitâmes de nombreux villages et rencontrâmes d'autres sorciers qui nous permirent d'enrichir nos connaissances. L'argent n'était pas un problème à cette époque, Helga subvenant à nos maigres besoins. Durant ces années de découvertes, je lui cachai une partie de mon histoire, parce que je ne voulais pas perdre la seule véritable amie que le destin m'avait envoyée. Je continuai donc à m'abreuver de sang humain pour renforcer mes pouvoirs, tout en couvrant mes actions avec d'infinies précautions. Malgré cela, je pense qu'elle devait se douter de quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut la confirmation que bien plus tard._

_Au cours de nos multiples voyages, nous nous approchâmes plusieurs fois de Pré-au-Lard, mais je trouvais toujours un prétexte pour nous en éloigner et ne pas risquer de rencontrer les Serpentard de nouveau. Un jour, je prétendis que j'avais envie d'assister à un véritable duel de sorciers afin de diriger nos pas vers la ville de Sheffield, légendaire pour ses joutes, et ainsi nous détourner du village maudit. Paradoxalement, ce fut cette diversion qui nous permit de rencontrer Godric Gryffondor._

_Godric était l'un des duellistes les plus doués de l'époque. Il défaisait ses adversaires avec une aisance et un charisme imbattables. Nous assistâmes à plusieurs de ses combats et l'encourageâmes avec enthousiasme. Helga paraissait très sensible au charme de cet homme originaire du North Yorkshire et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas non plus indifférente à ses yeux verts et à sa carrure solide. Un soir, après une joute, nous l'abordâmes donc timidement pour le féliciter de sa dernière victoire. Ce fut ainsi la toute première fois que je pus discuter avec l'homme dont je détruisis la vie._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

La cuisine du Square Grimmaurd ne resta pas silencieuse très longtemps après cette lecture:

- Quel âge avaient-elles à cette époque, à ton avis? demanda Drago.

- Je ne sais pas... 24... 25 ans, j'imagine. D'après la légende, les fondateurs ont commencé à construire Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la trentaine. Pourquoi cette question?

Drago haussa les épaules:

- Je sais que Rowena n'avait pas de parents pour la contraindre, mais je trouve bizarre que la famille Poufsouffle ait laissé Helga voyager comme ça toute seule, et ne l'ait pas obligée à se marier.

C'était effectivement une question pertinente.

- Il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'Helga était entrée dans les ordres de Merlin et avait fait voeu de chasteté. C'était assez courant à l'époque, d'autant plus qu'elle était la troisième née de la famille.

- On dirait qu'Helga n'a pas vraiment suivi ses voeux, si elle est tombée amoureuse de Gryffondor... ricana Drago.

- On n'en sait rien, répliqua Hermione. Rowena a l'air de dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et Godric. On ne le saura pas avant la prochaine lettre.

Sans prévenir, Drago tapa du poing sur la table et la fit sursauter.

- Je ne sais pas toi, gronda-t-il, mais moi j'en ai marre de suivre les aventures de Rowena Serdaigle et de devoir attendre le prochain épisode sans apprendre quoi que ce soit de valable pour détruire l'Horcruxe!

- On ne peut rien y faire! protesta Hermione.

- Si! Tu vas lui écrire et lui dire qu'elle a intérêt à accélérer la cadence et à nous dire tout ce qu'elle sait sur son pendentif!

Ses traits étaient décidés et il dégageait une résolution qu'elle trouva extrêmement séduisante. Elle n'avait que peu d'occasions de voir son côté fonceur, lui qui semblait toujours si calculateur. La plupart du temps, sa spontanéité ne servait qu'à l'opposer à Harry ou Ron. Le voir se battre pour une cause importante était nouveau. Et cela plaisait à Hermione.

Sans vraiment prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire, elle posa sa main sur le poing serré du jeune homme, et lui dit:

- Calme-toi. Je vais lui demander de nous donner plus de précision sur l'Horcruxe, d'accord?

Le Serpentard parut se détendre. Il ouvrit lentement le poing et enlaça les doigts d'Hermione timidement, en évitant son regard. La jeune femme sentit son coeur s'emballer à ce contact mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, main dans la main, fixant des directions opposées, écoutant seulement le souffle régulier de l'autre. Puis Hermione rompit cet instant étrange et détacha ses doigts des siens avec regret, en disant:

- Il est tard... je vais me coucher.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et attrapa son verre où paressait un fond de cognac. Avant de le vider, il murmura:

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

* * *

**(1) Soit environ 500 livres ou 725 euros.**

**(2) Le dingo est un chien sauvage d'Australie, il descend vraisemblablement de loups prédomestiqués par l'homme puis retournés à l'état sauvage.**

**(3) Le Kelpy est un démon des eaux que l'on trouve le plus souvent en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande. Il peut prendre différentes formes bien qu'il apparaisse le plus souvent sous l'apparence d'un cheval à la crinière constituée de joncs. Lorsqu'il parvient à attirer un humain, il plonge avec lui et le dévore. Le plus grand et plus célèbre Kelpy du monde est le monstre du Loch Ness que l'on confond souvent avec un serpent de mer**

* * *

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

**De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs! Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (lien du forum dans mon profil) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez.**

**Je précise que je ne relaie pas ce message pour recevoir personnellement plus de reviews! J'ai la chance d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles avec qui j'adore échanger mes points de vue. Mais pensez-y: pour écrire une histoire intéressante, on a besoin d'encouragements! Alors, faites un effort et reviewez les histoires que vous lisez! Les auteurs vous remercieront.**

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? La partie sur les loups-garous a été sacrément difficile à écrire, donc j'espère que l'histoire d'Elliot vous a passionné. J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé voir Drago et Hermione se rapprocher lentement (même si je suis sadique et que c'est pas encore gagné) et que l'histoire de Rowena Serdaigle vous plait toujours autant!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Ron et Grace apprennent à mieux se connaître, Harry dévoile sa stratégie pour vaincre Voldemort et on reçoit des nouvelles de Death Opter. De très mauvaises nouvelles.**

**Une petite review pour me féliciter d'avoir publié ce chapitre aussi vite? Ou pour me crier dessus pour avoir la suite? N'oubliez pas que j'y réponds toujours juste avant de publier le chapitre suivant, donc ça peut prendre un peu de temps.**

**A bientôt,**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	15. Jamais libre, jamais moi

**Joyeux Noël à tous!**

**Si vous avez suivi mon blog, vous savez que j'ai récemment repris cette histoire en main et voici donc le chapitre 15 qui arrive juste à temps sous votre sapin! Je m'excuse de cette longue attente et vous remercie de votre fidélité et des très nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues depuis février!**

**Avant de vous lancer, un résumé des chapitres précédents: Charlie Weasley, que tout le monde croit mort, vit en fait au milieu des loups-garous. Ron se trouve au Chicaneur où il enquête sur l'espion qui menace le journal et il soupçonne la photographe Grace Saddler car il n'a pas pu pénétrer son esprit par Legilimancie à cause de son collier. Drago et Hermione se rapprochent peu à peu mais Hermione ignore toujours ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bains des préfets. Quant à Harry, il reçoit régulièrement des informations de Voldemort grâce à un espion qui se nomme Death Opter.**

**N'oubliez pas le petit mot à la fin! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 15****: Jamais libre, jamais moi**

Grace se faufila jusqu'à une petite lucarne située au fond du grenier poussiéreux qu'elle avait investi, en prenant garde de ne pas abîmer l'appareil photo accroché à son cou. La sangle était usée, l'appareil également, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut depuis son achat dans une boutique d'occasions moldue cinq ans plus tôt.

La photographie était une passion qui l'habitait depuis toute petite. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que les seules traces tangibles de son père, décédé quand elle avait trois ans, étaient les nombreuses traces sur papier glacé que sa mère conservait jalousement. A onze ans, elle avait quitté son New York natal pour étudier la magie à Poudlard, comme feu son père. Là-bas, elle avait découvert que l'on pouvait animer les photographies en trempant les pellicules dans une potion spéciale et son intérêt n'avait jamais diminué. En amateur, elle avait couvert notamment le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avait remporté un prix dans la catégorie "espoir" d'un concours de la Gazette du Sorcier, loin devant ce fanatique de l'objectif de Colin Crivey. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait été engagée dans ce journal un an plus tard, après son diplôme.

Être membre du Chicaneur et lutter activement contre Voldemort n'avait jamais fait partie de son plan de carrière, mais la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. La Gazette avait été reprise par un Mangemort notoire, Thorfinn Rowle, et plusieurs journalistes subversifs avaient disparus du jour au lendemain. Les menaces et la pression éditoriale devinrent telles que beaucoup d'autres finirent par démissionner, faute de vouloir faire de la propagande pour Voldemort. Grace avait pensé rentrer aux États-Unis à cette époque. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que quiconque puisse découvrir à qui elle était apparentée et qu'on la fasse disparaître elle aussi.

Puis elle avait pensé au Chicaneur, le seul journal libre du monde magique. Y entrer avait été étonnamment facile: il lui avait suffi de prévenir Quentin Jentremble, auteur à succès de manuels de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ancien chroniqueur pour la Gazette. Quentin avait rejoint le Chicaneur quelques mois avant elle car il avait été le premier à sentir le vent tourner au sein de la rédaction mais ils avaient toujours gardé contact. Grace avait alors rencontré Luna et lui avait raconté son histoire. Et depuis elle travaillait pour le journal contestataire.

C'est pourquoi, en ce mardi de tempête, elle était coincée sous les combles glacés d'une vieille grange, située en face du nouveau Centre de Recensement pour Enfants de Moldus qui allait être inauguré par la Ministre d'une minute à l'autre.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre:

- Tu vois quelque chose?

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule dans la mansarde. Son "garde du corps" Ron Weasley était là également. Le rouquin surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes depuis une semaine et ne s'en cachait pas. Il devait sans doute la soupçonner d'être l'espionne du Chicaneur et cherchait sans doute des preuves de son intuition ridicule. Même si au début ça avait amusé Grace d'avoir l'occasion le faire tourner en bourrique, elle trouvait maintenant sa présence de plus en plus agaçante.

- Il y a des Aurors et pas mal de pontes du Ministère, répondit-elle cependant. Pas d'Ombrage en vue, mais j'aperçois Kingsley Shacklebolt. On dirait que les tentatives d'assassinat précédentes de lui ont pas servi de leçon.

Weasley s'approcha à son tour de la lucarne, en commentant:

- Il dit que tant qu'Ombrage est concentrée sur lui, elle ne s'occupe pas des autres Aurors qui oeuvrent pour notre cause.

- Alors c'est qu'il est vraiment dingue, se contenta de répondre Grace en faisant la mise en point sur le ruban rouge qui allait être bientôt coupé par la Ministre.

Afin de tester la lumière et les contrastes, elle prit quelques photos des sorciers rassemblés là. Manifestement la petite foule grelottait de froid, Mangemorts, Aurors et lèches-bottes du Ministère confondus. Il fallait dire que la neige tombait drue et qu'un vent violent balayait la région depuis deux jours.

Un mouvement à droite de la foule attira son attention: un jeune homme roux, long et fin approchait à grands pas, annonçant sans doute l'arrivée prochaine de la Ministre. Pointant son objectif sur le messager, elle agrandit l'image et le reconnut: Percy Weasley. L'ancien Préfet-en-chef qui lui avait collé quelques retenues à Poudlard parce qu'elle avait dépassé le couvre-feu en compagnie d'un petit copain du moment. Ou encore parce qu'elle avait transformé le chat de cette peste de Daphné Greengrass en chimpanzé rose. Une véritable plaie ce Weasley, beaucoup trop attaché aux règlements. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça de le retrouver dans les jupes de la Ministre malgré sa famille hors-la-loi.

Grace se rendit compte que son garde du corps observait la même chose qu'elle d'un air renfrogné. Les Weasley étaient connus dans tout le monde magique comme ayant deux caractéristiques principales: ils étaient roux et étaient opposés à Voldemort. Le valet de la Ministre devait donc faire figure de mouton noir au sein de sa propre famille. Un sentiment que Grace pouvait comprendre, du moins en partie. Elle braqua son objectif sur Percy, pensant que Luna voudrait peut-être écrire un article sur lui, mais elle fut brutalement interrompue.

- Ne le prends pas en photo! cracha Ron Weasley en attrapant violemment son appareil. Ma mère lit le Chicaneur chaque mois. Je ne veux pas que l'image de Percy se retrouve mêlée à ça, elle ne le supporterait pas! Je t'interdis d'infliger ça à notre famille.

- Et moi je t'interdis de toucher à mes affaires, répliqua-t-elle froidement en reprenant son appareil photo.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques minutes, puis Weasley détourna le regard. Grace avait gagné la première manche. Elle continua de mitrailler la foule qui attendait encore la Ministre, en essayant de ne pas viser directement Percy Weasley. Cela ne fut d'ailleurs pas très difficile car celui-ci entra dans le bâtiment et n'en ressortit pas.

- Si tu veux mon avis, fit Grace après un moment de silence, ta mère sait parfaitement où vont les allégeances de ton frère. Il travaille pour la Ministre. Pour l'ennemi.

- Non, répliqua-t-il. Ma mère est convaincue, et je le suis également, que Percy n'approuve pas la politique de Voldemort. Il est peut-être ambitieux mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier! Il est aveuglé par sa colère contre mon père. Même ce qui est arrivé à Charlie n'a pas suffi à lui ouvrir les yeux...

La conversation prenait un tour étrange. Grace ne s'attendait pas à ce que Weasley commence à se confier à elle, comme s'ils étaient amis. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret, pour se rendre compte qu'il la regardait aussi.

- C'est ça...

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de recevoir les confidences d'un quasi-étranger. Les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet avec elle et c'était très bien comme ça. Si elle avait dû se qualifier elle-même, elle aurait sans doute choisi le terme de "solitaire". Peu de gens la connaissaient vraiment et elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille à quiconque. Sa morgue et ses taquineries suffisaient la plupart du temps à éloigner les curieux. Mais pas Ronald Weasley. Le petit fouineur du Chicaneur ne se laissait pas démonter par ses réparties et il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se liait vite avec les gens. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait décidé de se livrer à elle.

- Percy a toujours été un peu différent du reste de la famille, reprit le Gryffondor. Déjà quand j'étais tout petit je m'en rendais compte. Les jumeaux faisaient beaucoup de bêtises pendant que lui restait sagement assis avec un livre. Ma mère disait toujours que Percy était une sorte "d'anti-George-et-Fred": plus ils étaient dissipés, plus Percy était sérieux. Je pense surtout qu'il était jaloux de l'attention que nos parents accordaient aux jumeaux. Cela je peux le comprendre.

Grace, elle, avait du mal à saisir ce comportement. Elle était fille unique et n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais connu son père. Sa mère s'était donc concentrée exclusivement sur elle.

- Et est-ce qu'il avait raison? Est-ce que tes parents préféraient les jumeaux?

- Je ne pense pas. Ma mère s'occupait beaucoup d'eux, c'est vrai. Mais mon père avait une relation spéciale avec Percy. C'était le seul d'entre nous à ne pas bailler d'ennui quand il nous parlait de ses rapports d'intervention ou des objets moldus confisqués. Alors mon père l'emmenait souvent avec lui au Ministère. Je crois qu'au contraire il avait un petit faible pour lui. Et il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de voir son fils entrer au Ministère à seulement 18 ans.

- Et ensuite? Tu parlais d'une dispute...

Le rouquin se gratta le crâne.

- Ensuite? Ensuite ça a bien merdé... Percy s'est retrouvé au service de Barty Croupton qui était sous le coup d'un Imperium. Quand on l'a découvert, Percy a été blâmé mais au lieu d'être puni il a été mis au service de Cornelius Fudge. C'était au moment où le Ministère répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort n'était pas revenu et que Harry Potter était un menteur. Percy et mon père ont eu une dispute terrible à ce propos et à partir de là, leurs relations n'ont fait que se dégrader. Percy nous répétait sans cesse qu'Ombrage était honnête, qu'elle était totalement dévouée à Fudge et que Dumbledore se trompait sur leur compte à tous les deux. A la fin, il a cessé de venir nous voir. On s'est même demandé s'ils ne l'avaient pas mis sous Imperium lui aussi. Mais je dois reconnaître que ses propos ressemblaient trop au vrai Percy pour avoir été mis dans sa bouche par quelqu'un d'autre. Mon frère ne peut simplement pas concevoir qu'une autorité qu'il vénère autant que le Ministère puisse être corrompue à ce point.

- Mais depuis, tout le monde sait que Tu-Sais-Qui est vraiment de retour! objecta Grace, prise malgré elle par le récit de Weasley.

- Oui, et tout le monde croyait que Percy reviendrait vers nous après ça. Mais c'était sans compter son orgueil. Trop de paroles blessantes avaient été dites, trop de gens s'étaient ligués contre lui. Alors il est resté au Ministère envers et contre tout. Quand Scrimgeour était Ministre, ça ne posait pas trop de problèmes. D'ailleurs cet imbécile a même essayé de nous réconcilier en ce temps-là. Mais Ombrage c'est autre chose...

- Donc tu dis que ton frère n'est pas un Mangemort?

- Il n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi. Mais ceux pour qui il travaille le sont, en revanche. Et je pense qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir à garder un Weasley dans leur camp.

Grace assimila toutes ces informations, toutefois sans comprendre leur but réel.

- Étonnant qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué, commenta-t-elle.

- Vivant et travaillant sans contrainte dans leur camp, il est un meilleur symbole du pouvoir de Voldemort. Il représente tous les gens qui, comme lui, se satisfont de la situation actuelle. Réfléchis: c'est pour cela que Voldemort ne s'est pas autoproclamé Ministre de la Magie. Il compte sur l'immobilisme et la lâcheté de la population sorcière. Il s'y est pris différemment que durant la première guerre, il a appris de ses erreurs. Il n'y a pas de héros ni de soulèvement populaire tant qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemi visible.

- Et il n'y a pas d'intervention extérieure si la population ne se plaint pas, compléta Grace.

Évidemment, elle était au courant de tout ça. C'était le principal cheval de bataille du Chicaneur: lutter contre la désinformation de Voldemort. La première guerre contre Voldemort était celle de la terreur, cette guerre-ci était celle de l'information. Fini les meurtres signés bien haut par la Marque des Ténèbres, on exécutait plutôt les opposants de façon officielle après un procès truqué. Les Goldstein et les Roberts n'étaient que des exceptions.

Après la prise de Poudlard, Voldemort s'était fait étonnement discret. Fin stratège, il avait compris que Harry Potter commençait à réunir autour de lui une véritable armée et que s'il le laissait faire il se retrouverait au centre d'une guerre civile. Alors il avait placé ses pions méthodiquement, dans l'ombre du Ministère. Il avait fait disparaître des éléments gênants, mais sans jamais revendiquer ces crimes. La résistance, faute d'ennemis concrets à combattre, s'était morcelée. A part le Chicaneur, tous les journaux du pays commencèrent à s'interroger sur le bienfondé de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après l'arrivée d'Ombrage au pouvoir, les membres de la résistance furent proclamés "terroristes" et les Aurors reçurent pour mission de les arrêter. Certains le furent mais beaucoup prirent leur distance avec l'Ordre.

Ainsi Harry se retrouva bientôt avec seulement une poignée de fidèles combattant encore Voldemort ouvertement. Les Mangemorts se chargeaient de les débusquer en provoquant des attaques sanglantes, comme celle de la roue du millénaire à Londres. Toujours sous le couvert de combattre les terroristes de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils n'étaient jamais inquiétés pour leurs agissements. La population ne réagissait pas, malgré les appels à la révolte lancés régulièrement par Harry via le Chicaneur.

Le journal essayait désespérément de rétablir la vérité en relatant les évènements qui étaient passés sous silence par les quotidiens sorciers. Les victimes de l'attaque du London Eye comme Seamus Finnigan avaient eu droit à un hommage vibrant écrit par Arabella Figgs. Les Mangemorts tués avaient également droit à un article relatant leurs méfaits et de leur fin: Greyback, tué par Hermione, et Peter Pettigrow, laissé à la merci d'Inferi, par exemple.

Mais c'était peine perdue. La propagande du nouveau pouvoir en place avait fait son oeuvre.

- Ombrage arrive, dit Weasley en jetant un oeil à la lucarne. Merlin, elle ressemble de plus en plus à un loukoum rose!

Aussitôt, Grace se remit à prendre des photos de l'extérieur. Son garde du corps vint se placer tout à côté d'elle. Apparemment il n'avait pas fini de se confier.

- Pour l'instant, Percy est sain et sauf. Si je ne veux pas que des photos de lui apparaissent dans le Chicaneur c'est parce que j'ai peur pour sa vie. Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre frère...

Grace n'était pas encore arrivée au Chicaneur quand l'élevage de Charlie Weasley avait été attaqué. Néanmoins elle avait entendu parler de cette histoire à la Gazette: un groupe de "terroristes" qui projetaient d'utiliser des dragons contre le Ministère avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Parmi eux, Charlie Weasley, membre de la dangereuse famille Weasley, dont plusieurs membres étaient activement recherchés par les autorités. Charlie avait été déclaré mort, bien que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Plus tard, au Chicaneur, elle avait appris qu'on avait lâché sur l'élevage tout à fait pacifique une meute de loups garous. Les Mangemorts avaient récupéré les dragons pour leur usage personnel et les loups avaient dévoré les sorciers.

Soudain, elle eut pitié du Gryffondor. Il semblait clairement marqué par ces évènements tragiques et cherchait à protéger ceux de sa famille qui restaient encore. Alors, même cet être obtus et insupportable avait des points faibles...

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Le fils prodigue des Weasley n'apparaitra pas sur les photos, ne t'en fais pas.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, reportant un moment son attention sur la Ministre qui saluait quelques nobles qui avaient fait le déplacement. Le nouveau Centre de Recensement pour Enfants de Moldus était une aubaine pour les Sangs Purs. Tout enfant présentant des pouvoirs magiques serait immédiatement recensé dans un registre spécifiant s'il était d'ascendance sorcière ou pas. Ceux qui descendaient des moldus ne feraient jamais partie du monde magique et leurs pouvoirs seraient bridés par un sort approprié. C'était la nouvelle trouvaille de Voldemort pour limiter le nombre de sangs-de-bourbe dans le monde magique. A terme ça voulait dire que plus aucun né de moldu ne pourrait faire de la magie.

Ron et Grace restèrent silencieux durant quelques instants, observant Ombrage qui coupait à présent le ruban sous les applaudissements et les bourrasques de vent.

- On est le 12 décembre, dit soudain le Gryffondor.

Grace posa son appareil, perplexe.

- Oui... et?

- C'était son anniversaire. A Charlie. Il aurait eu 28 ans aujourd'hui.

La détresse qu'affichait alors son visage était déroutante pour Grace. Elle n'était pas vraiment une experte dans l'art de consoler un parfait étranger, à fortiori à quelques mètres d'un parterre de parfaits salauds qui élevaient le contrôle racial au rang de profession honorable.

Elle s'approcha de Weasley, avec l'intention de débiter quelques platitudes sur le deuil et la famille, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un geste, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'enlaça.

Grace réprima un petit cri et son premier réflexe fut de le repousser. Elle n'aimait pas être touchée par quelqu'un d'autre par surprise, d'autant plus par quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Mais elle se détendit en constatant qu'il ne faisait que la serrer contre lui.

_D'accord... tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer... soit._

Ron remonta les bras jusque sa nuque et respira profondément. Son contact était étrange et horriblement gênant. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La joue contre le pull en laine de Weasley, elle cherchait un moyen de se tirer de cette situation sans vexer le Gryffondor.

Elle en était encore à se demander comment le repousser poliment quand un grand éclair le frappa soudain et l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Hébétée, elle le regarda s'écrouler plus loin sans réagir.

Puis elle comprit. Le collier! Elle porta précipitamment la main à son cou et constata que son collier était toujours là, bien que l'attache était à moitié ouverte.

Soudain furieuse au delà de l'imaginable, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'endroit où son garde du corps avait atterri. Il avait l'air sonné par la chute mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits:

- WEASLEY! ESPECE DE PETITE ORDURE! cria-t-elle.

- Je... Je...

- Alors là, tu m'as bien eue! Faire semblant d'être malheureux pour que je te prenne dans mes bras et que tu puisses tranquillement piquer mon collier! Sale petite fouine, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais? Réponds!

Reprenant un peu contenance, le rouquin contre-attaqua par une autre question:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Ce n'est pas une banale babiole trouvée à Pré-au-Lard!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-elle d'un ton sec, la baguette toujours pointée vers lui.

- Moi je crois que si! fit-il vivement. Un machin qui bloque toute tentative de Légilimancie et qui envoie valdinguer quiconque essaie de l'ouvrir, je trouve ça hautement suspect!

Grace fronça les sourcils.

- Alors tu penses que je fais partie des Mangemorts, c'est ça?

- Qui d'autre aurait besoin d'un tel objet à part un Mage Noir? répliqua son vis-à-vis.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle faisait figure de suspecte dans l'affaire de l'espion du Chicaneur. Grace ne savait pas que Luna avait fait appel à un Legilimens pour résoudre ce problème, mais avec le recul cela semblait tout à fait évident. Weasley avait échoué à lire dans son esprit et il en avait fort justement déduit que l'obstacle était son collier. Bien. Il n'était pas si stupide après tout.

Avec lenteur, elle baissa sa baguette mais resta à une distance respectable du rouquin.

- Plutôt Serpentard, ta tactique pour accéder à ce collier, remarqua-t-elle. Dommage pour toi qu'il soit protégé par un sort.

- N'est pas Serpentard qui veut, on dirait. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidée à me tuer tout de suite, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce truc?

Grace pesa le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en Weasley et Luna était la seule au Chicaneur à connaître toute son histoire. Cependant, plus vite le chef de la sécurité du Chicaneur cesserait de la pister pour rien, plus vite il mettrait la main sur le véritable espion.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du Gryffondor.

- Ce que je vais te dire restera entre toi et moi, commença-t-elle d'un ton qui ne permettait pas la contradiction.

- D'accord.

- Regarde, dit-elle en tournant le collier pour qu'il puisse observer l'attache qu'il avait tenté de défaire, tu vois ce qui est poinçonné à la base du collier?

Weasley plissa les yeux et s'approcha pour mieux voir. Ce n'était pas chose facile dans la pénombre relative du grenier.

- On dirait... des armoiries. Je vois des espèces de chiens autour d'un blason, des étoiles, ce qui ressemble à une épée et une devise... je n'arrive pas à la lire.

- C'est "Toujours Pur", précisa Grace.

Ron l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds, pendant quelques secondes.

- La famille Black! Tu es une Black?

- Oui.

Elle lui laissa le temps de digérer l'information avant de reprendre:

- Tu avais raison sur un point, ce collier a bien été la propriété d'une pratiquante de magie noire. Il a été fabriqué par Violetta Black, mon arrière grand-mère. Une vieille toquée qui s'amusait à enlever des couples moldus. Elle transformait les hommes en une espèce de crapaud toxique et elle disait aux femmes qu'elles devaient embrasser les crapauds pour qu'ils redeviennent humains. Évidemment, les femmes mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances à cause du poison présent sur la peau des crapauds. Ça la faisait beaucoup rire apparemment.

- Cinglée... commenta Weasley.

- Comme beaucoup d'autres de ma famille. Toujours est-il que la seule peur de Violette était qu'un autre sorcier puisse lire dans ses pensées. Elle détestait les Legilimens et les chassait volontiers de ses terres quand elle en avait l'occasion. Mais afin de mieux s'en protéger, elle a créé ce collier qui bloque toute tentative d'intrusion par Legilimancie. En outre, il faut avoir du sang de Black pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. D'où ton vol plané.

Le Gryffondor se massa le crâne au souvenir de sa chute violente.

- Je comprends mieux. Mais tu te places où dans la grande famille Black?

- Je pense que tu dois connaître mon père de nom: Alphard Black. Il était très proche de Sirius Black, que je pense tu as dû rencontrer.

Weasley parut sceptique:

- Je sais qu'Alphard Black a donné sa fortune à Sirius avant de mourir. Personne ne m'a parlé d'une fille...

- C'est parce que personne en Angleterre ne connait mon existence. Ni celle de ma mère. Et mon père n'a pas laissé toute sa fortune à Sirius, il a gardé de quoi vivre confortablement dans un compte anonyme à la Banque Sorcière des États-Unis. Il savait qu'à la minute où il aiderait Sirius à prendre son indépendance, il serait banni de la famille.

- J'ai vu un trou à la place de son nom dans l'arbre généalogique des Black, confirma Ron.

Grace avait déjà entendu parler de cette fameuse tapisserie pleine de trous. Quand Grace avait été en âge de comprendre, sa mère lui en avait montré une reproduction, expliquant pourquoi Alphard en avait été exclu. Et pourquoi la date de sa mort était fausse.

- Mon père avait déjà prévu de s'enfuir avec ma mère depuis plusieurs mois. Quand il a vu son neveu préféré en difficulté il a tenu à l'aider. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils avaient tous les deux une relation spéciale et mon père aimait beaucoup Sirius. Il lui a donc transféré beaucoup d'or sur un compte protégé. Quand Walburga a appris ça, elle s'est dépêchée de l'exclure de la famille et a brûlé son nom sur la tapisserie. Il s'est donc enfui.

- Mais je croyais qu'Alphard était mort peu après avoir aidé Sirius?

- C'est ce qu'il a fait croire à tout le monde, même à Sirius. Il ne voulait pas le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Car ce que mon père avait fait était bien plus grave pour un Black que simplement aller vivre chez les Potter.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Ma mère est une moldue, asséna Grace. Mon père est tombée amoureux d'une moldue, s'est marié avec elle et a eu un enfant. Dans la famille Black cela signifie être condamné à mort.

Le Gryffondor resta quelques minutes silencieux, s'efforçant probablement de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis finalement, il lâcha:

- Tu te doutes que je vais avoir besoin de preuves de tout ça...

- Et je t'en donnerai, promit-elle. Après.

- D'accord.

- Juste après avoir aidé Sirius, mon père a simulé sa mort. C'était moins difficile que tu ne le penses: mon père était atteint d'une maladie congénitale contre laquelle aucun Médicomage ne pouvait lutter. Il lui a suffi de payer une infirmière de Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'elle le déclare mort et quelques autres pots de vin ont permis l'enterrement d'un cercueil vide.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec vous les riches, c'est que vous pouvez vraiment acheter n'importe quoi!

Grace leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité.

- Si les Black possèdent une immense fortune, en tant qu'enfant bâtard je n'en ai jamais vu la couleur.

- Soit. Et ensuite?

- Mon père et ma mère ont pris un portoloin illégal pour New York. Ils s'y sont établis grâce à quelques relations de ma mère, qui est américaine de naissance. Elle est descendante d'Antoine de Lamothe-Cadillac, tout comme la mère d'Adrian. Mes parents ont vécu deux ans dans la terreur d'être découverts. Ils avaient quelques nouvelles du pays, et c'était au moment où Tu-Sais-Qui commençait à faire parler de lui. Mais le stratagème de mon père avait parfaitement fonctionné et tout le monde le croyait mort. Puis je suis née, en 1978. A partir de là, mon père a pensé plusieurs fois reprendre contact avec son neveu Sirius mais il n'a jamais osé. Et puis Sirius a été accusé d'avoir tué les Potter et d'être le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui...

Grace ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'histoire. Lorsque sa mère lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était déjà suffisamment âgée pour comprendre que ressasser tous ces souvenirs n'était pas bon. Antigone Saddler n'était déjà plus que l'ombre d'elle-même à cette époque.

- Mais c'était faux!

- Maintenant, je le sais. Mais à l'époque tout le monde a cru que Sirius était coupable, même mon père. Il a probablement dû penser que Sirius avait retourné sa veste pour être réintégré dans la famille, quelque chose du genre. En tous cas il n'a jamais su que Sirius avait été piégé: il est mort quelques mois plus tard.

La maladie dont souffrait son père l'avait finalement rattrapé. Les générations de naissances sélectives et croisements consanguins de la famille Black avaient provoqué une malformation cardiaque que même la magie ne pouvait réparer. Alphard avait payé le prix des Black jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Grace n'avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire concernant Sirius que des années plus tard. Ce lointain cousin, qui avait été sans doute la plus grande déception de son père, était en réalité innocent.

Weasley interrompit son flot de pensées:

- Pourquoi as-tu étudié à Poudlard? C'était dangereux pour toi de venir en Angleterre.

- J'ai fait mon choix.

Le Gryffondor sembla comprendre qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à cette explication. Grace n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à celui qui la soupçonnait encore d'être une Mangemort qu'elle avait dû s'opposer à sa mère alors qu'elle avait 11 ans.

En 1989, Grace avait reçu deux lettres. L'une provenant de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem et l'autre de Poudlard. Chacune lui proposait une formation magique pointue mais la lettre de Poudlard insistait sur les valeurs et la tradition sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Pour Grace qui avait toujours été éloignée de ses origines, ces quelques mots avaient sonné juste. Elle voulait découvrir ce que son père avait connu, côtoyer ces murs qui l'avaient vu grandir et ne plus vivre recluse avec sa mère dans la peur permanente.

Mais Antigone Saddler ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Même si Grace avait hérité de son nom plutôt que de celui d'Alphard pour plus de sécurité, sa mère avait encore une peur immense de la famille Black et des sorciers en général. Son état mental fragile depuis la mort de son mari s'était peu à peu dégradé tandis qu'elle se renfermait dans une paranoïa morbide. Lorsque la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée, elle l'avait déchirée. Une seconde était parvenue le lendemain matin. Puis une troisième. Et ainsi de suite. Antigone avait crié à la persécution. Elle maudissait les sorciers qui en voulaient à sa fille unique et avait failli mettre le feu à leur maison en voulant brûler les parchemins par dizaines. Elle avait finalement été internée dans un hôpital moldu et Grace était entrée à Poudlard.

Grace rendait visite à sa mère de temps en temps. Mais celle-ci ne la reconnaissait pas toujours. Aussi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé des rumeurs sur le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ni de la guerre qui avait éclaté, des risques qu'elle courait au Chicaneur et de la Résistance à laquelle elle participait.

- Personne n'a jamais su qui tu étais? demanda Weasley après un instant de silence.

- Dumbledore était au courant. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su ni pourquoi j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard alors que je n'étais inscrite sur aucun registre officiel de ce pays, mais il m'a promis de garder le secret. Adrian le sait aussi. Et j'en ai parlé à Luna. Avec toi ça fait donc trois personnes vivantes à connaître ma véritable identité...

- Grace Black... compléta-t-il. Et le collier dans tout ça?

- Mon père l'a utilisé pour dissimuler ses pensées à sa famille pendant des années. J'en ai hérité.

Le Gryffondor fit craquer des doigts, mal à l'aise:

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de preuves. Si tu n'es pas l'espionne que je recherche, ça veut dire que je suis de retour à la case départ.

Grace ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui fit signe de prendre sa baguette. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle porta les mains à sa nuque et défit avec précaution l'attache de son collier. Puis elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit:

- _Legilimens_!

Et alors qu'apparaissait derrière ses paupières closes l'image de sa mère en robe d'hôpital dans une cellule capitonnée, elle se dit qu'il la croyait enfin.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Drago était couché sur son lit, un bras replié derrière la tête, et écoutait le bruit de l'infirmerie diminuer peu à peu alors que la journée s'achevait. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de passer le voir depuis le matin et elle lui manquait. Il avait beau la voir tous les jours, il en voulait toujours plus. Il se sentait ridicule d'être aussi possessif.

Tous les moments passés en sa compagnie lui étaient précieux. Les discussions parfois enflammées à propos de Rowena, les sourires paisibles, les anecdotes drôles ou tristes du temps de Poudlard ou de sa formation de Médicomage. Drago écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait: il préférait la regarder s'animer autour d'un sujet ou d'une cause. Il aimait voir ses yeux briller, parfois chercher son approbation ou simplement rire. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui témoigner cette adoration de façon plus concrète, mais il n'osait pas. Les rares fois où la discussion tournait autour de Ron Weasley, Hermione se fermait comme une huître. Drago ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais cette attente, sans pouvoir lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait, était souvent pénible. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, voire beaucoup plus.

Il grogna.

Penser à Hermione de cette façon amenait tout un tas de sensations à son entrejambe qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Oh bien sûr, il avait connu des femmes depuis leur nuit dans la salle de bain des préfets. Parfois des moldues, parfois des sorcières. A ces dernières, il avait systématiquement effacé la mémoire sans remords, car elles pouvaient le trahir. L'une d'elle, une prostituée de Pré-au-Lard, lui avait d'ailleurs confié avoir des Mangemorts comme Amycus Carrow ou le défunt Peter Pettigrow parmi ses clients. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ces aventures sans lendemain ne lui apportaient rien, si ce n'était un soulagement physique temporaire.

Avec Hermione c'était... différent. Pourtant ils avaient été maladroits dans leur empressement à plonger au coeur du plaisir. A se demander comment ils avaient pu atteindre tous les deux l'orgasme. Malgré ses expériences précédentes, Drago s'était senti un peu démuni face au corps offert de l'adolescente, à sa virginité. Après tout il n'avait que seize ans! Mais il avait été le premier. Son premier.

Le premier à la déshabiller, à parcourir son dos et ses hanches, à entendre ses gémissements. Il donnerait tout pour entendre de nouveau ce son, pour respirer son odeur et goûter sa peau! S'il avait un jour la chance de recommencer, il serait lent. Il profiterait de chaque moment. Le sang affluait de plus en plus vers son bas-ventre tandis qu'il imaginait tous ces détails.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire fi de sa dignité et à soulager lui-même la pression qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante entre ses jambes, un claquement à la fenêtre attira son attention. Un hibou.

Exaspéré par l'interruption, Drago se leva et fit entrer l'oiseau. Cependant, toute humeur guillerette le déserta dès qu'il reconnut le cachet de Death Opter sur le parchemin qui lui était destiné. Et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre de l'inconnu, un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et appela Hermione. Celle-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard, sans doute prête à le réprimander parce qu'un autre patient pouvait l'entendre. Mais il n'en avait cure:

- Il faut que je voie Potter! Tout de suite!

Inquiète, la Médicomage demanda:

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Quelque chose de grave. De très grave.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

La neige s'était remise à tomber dehors, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention. Le corps tendu comme un arc, il guettait le moindre bruit indiquant la position de son ennemi. Ses yeux ne lui servaient pas à grand chose, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et lancer un _Lumos_ imprudent n'aurait fait que révéler sa position. Alors il se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible en tâchant de repérer des indices d'une présence.

Cependant, il n'entendit pas venir la première attaque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard:

- _Incarcerem_!

Une dizaine de cordes surgirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent autour des jambes, des bras et du torse de Harry, qui se retrouva immobilisé. Agrippant fermement sa baguette, il lutta pour se libérer, mais la silhouette sombre qui s'avançait ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

- _Expelliarmus_!

La baguette de Harry s'envola malgré sa résistance. Son adversaire ricana. Harry n'arrêta pas de se débattre pour autant et put libérer son poignet droit. Aussitôt il cria:

- _Finite Incantatem_!

Au même instant, il se concentra et lança un sortilège informulé en agitant son index:

"_Incendio_!"

Quelques flammes furent projetées autour du Gryffondor. Surpris par le second sortilège qu'il n'avait pas pu anticiper, son ennemi battit retraite et laissa suffisamment de temps à Harry pour achever de se libérer des cordes qui l'enserraient encore mollement. A la lueur des flammes qu'il avait créées, Harry repéra immédiatement sa baguette et la récupéra sans attendre. Puis il se lança à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait détalé dans le couloir.

Il passa la porte et évita de justesse un éclair bleu qui alla s'écraser sur le chambranle. Il lança quelques étincelles devant lui mais opta pour le contournement car il connaissait les lieux mieux que son ennemi. Il longea silencieusement le mur vers la cuisine et tenta de prendre l'homme à revers. Cependant, celui-ci était très malin: il avait senti le piège et ne s'y était pas jeté. Harry entendit ses pas lourds rebrousser chemin et emprunter l'escalier.

Il grogna, sentant que cette bataille était loin d'être gagnée. Il se concentra et envoya un sort d'insonorisation au plafond, approximativement dans la région de la plus grande chambre du premier étage. Puis il y transplana. Son arrivée ayant été étouffée par le sortilège, Harry pensa bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de son adversaire: il avait jeté un sortilège de détection dans le couloir, sortilège qui s'activa dès que Harry y pénétra.

L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et lui jeta un sort de plus:

- _Videntrailles_!

Harry eut tout juste le temps de conjurer un _Protego_ informulé, et le rayon fut dévié par son bouclier. Ça devenait dangereux, il fallait qu'il agisse. Il fit un large mouvement de baguette et cria:

- _Locomotor Mortis_!

Tandis qu'il agitait ostensiblement sa baguette dans la main droite, il fit quelques mouvement imperceptibles de la main gauche et pensa:

"_Sectum Sempra_"

L'homme évita aisément le premier sort mais le second sembla l'avoir touché car il tomba à genoux. S'autorisant un sourire victorieux, Harry s'approcha de sa cible sur laquelle des coupures commencèrent à apparaître. Mais il remarqua que les saignements étaient superficiels: on était loin des coupures profondes qu'il avait un jour infligées à Malefoy.

Avant que Harry ait pu réagir, il fut paralysé. L'homme venait de lui lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_ informulé. Il se releva et essuya négligemment les gouttes de sang sur sa joue.

- On abandonne? ironisa-t-il.

Harry aurait bien voulu répondre que non, mais il était totalement incapable de bouger. Aussi lui lança-t-il seulement un regard furieux.

- Ton problème, grogna l'homme, c'est que quand ton adversaire a compris que tu concentres ta magie dans tes mains au lieu de ta baguette, il sait comment te mettre hors d'état de nuire! C'est mauvais ça Potter, très mauvais!

Le Gryffondor protesta dans sa tête que ce n'était pas son seul moyen de concentrer sa magie. Puis décida d'en faire la démonstration. Il laissa la magie l'envahir, telle une vague chaude et rassurante, puis il pensa au contre-sort pour le libérer du maléfice qui l'empêchait de bouger. Son corps se mit à briller, comme s'il luttait intensément contre la force qui le retenait prisonnier, et soudain le sort céda. Il était libre!

Essoufflé et légèrement migraineux, il accepta la main qui était tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

- Démonstration terminée, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

L'autre acquiesça et d'un geste ample de sa baguette ramena la lumière dans la maison. Tandis qu'une ampoule sans abat-jour éclairait de façon peu flatteuse le couloir, Harry s'assit lourdement par terre. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle, car le dernier sortilège avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Utiliser la magie sans la concentrer en un point précis du corps était très fatigant.

- Pas trop abîmé?

Harry leva les yeux vers Alastor Maugrey qui le regardait d'un air narquois. Une estafilade barrait sa joue gauche, seule trace de son _Sectum Sempra_ que Maugrey avait facilement amoindri. Malgré son âge, Fol'Oeil n'était même pas essoufflé par leur combat. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi de nombreux Mangemorts le craignaient: il était non seulement très résistant mais également retors. Un véritable chasseur de mages noirs.

- Je vais bien, grinça-t-il.

- On ne dirait pas, commenta le vieil Auror.

Harry grimaça et ne répondit pas. Il acquiesça cependant à la proposition de Maugrey de descendre au salon où ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter. Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un canapé qui venait juste d'apparaître, Fol'Oeil lui demanda:

- Bon, on récapitule: quelle était ta première erreur?

- Vous avoir demandé de m'entraîner il y a trois ans? répondit un Harry de très mauvaise humeur.

- Très drôle Potter!

Bien entendu, Harry ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Maugrey était un très bon instructeur, sans pitié mais avec qui il apprenait beaucoup.

- Néanmoins, reprit Maugrey, j'avoue que j'ai failli me faire avoir quand tu as transplané. Bien sûr tu connais mieux le terrain que moi...

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le salon était complètement vide, mis à part le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis. Des traces plus claires sur les murs et la cheminée indiquaient que des bibelots et des tableaux étaient présents auparavant en ces lieux. Avant la guerre. Avant que la simple existence de Harry ne mette en danger les occupants de cette maison.

Le 4, Privet Drive était bien vide sans les Dursley.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils lui manqueraient. La façon dont il les avait quittés l'été suivant la mort de Dumbledore expliquait peut-être cette nostalgie. A peine était-il rentré à Londres que Voldemort assiégeait Poudlard. Harry avait alors compris que la guerre commençait et qu'il devait quitter les Dursley avant de devenir un trop grand danger pour eux.

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas prévu que les Mangemorts agiraient avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Mal lui en avait pris: le 21 juillet 1997, la fabrique de perceuses de l'oncle de Harry avait été attaquée par deux mages noirs et Vernon avait été retrouvé mort. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus du bâtiment quand les quelques Aurors qui n'étaient pas mobilisés à Poudlard étaient arrivés pour constater les dégâts.

Pétunia avait hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales quand on lui avait appris la nouvelle. Quant à Dudley, il s'était tout bonnement évanoui. Harry avait assisté à cette scène, impuissant. Il n'avait même pas cherché à protester quand sa tante l'avait accusé de tous les malheurs de sa famille. Pour une fois, elle avait raison.

Cela avait empiré lorsqu'un des Aurors chargés de les surveiller avait ordonné à Pétunia d'emballer ses affaires et celles de Dudley. La tante de Harry avait crié qu'on ne la chasserait pas de sa maison. L'Auror avait alors dû lui jeter un léger sort calmant pour que les autres puissent emballer magiquement tout ce que contenait la maison. Au moment du départ, Harry avait voulu malgré tout s'excuser auprès de sa tante:

- Tante Pétunia... je... je ne voulais pas que l'oncle Vernon... je suis désolé, avait-il maladroitement murmuré.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui avait asséné deux fortes gifles avant que les Aurors ne puissent la retenir.

C'était la dernière fois que Harry avait vu sa famille. Il ne savait même pas où ils avaient été emmenés ni s'ils étaient toujours en sûreté. Le 4, Privet Drive était resté inoccupé depuis.

La maison n'était qu'un de leurs lieux d'entraînement. L'Ordre en comptait des dizaines d'autres disséminés dans le pays. Ainsi les plus expérimentés d'entre eux pouvaient enseigner aux plus jeunes toutes les techniques nécessaires à la Résistance. On s'exerçait aux combats bien sûr, mais aussi à la protection rapprochée, à l'espionnage et également à la Legilimancie. L'Ordre avait mis en place un réseau complet de formation, ce dont Harry était très fier.

Lui-même s'entraînait activement à la magie sans baguette, sa seule façon de combattre Voldemort lorsque viendrait l'affrontement final.

- Vous dites que j'ai failli vous avoir en transplanant mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous surprendre... constata Harry. Vous anticipiez le moindre de mes gestes.

- Je connais ta façon de bouger et de te battre.

- Voldemort aussi, rétorqua Harry.

- Mais il n'a aucune idée de ta puissance ni de l'entraînement particulier que tu as eu.

Maugrey avait raison. Voldemort était loin de s'imaginer ce qui se trafiquait ici. Trois ans auparavant, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réfléchi à la façon dont Harry pourrait battre son ennemi. Le problème de leurs baguettes jumelles paraissait insoluble: chaque fois qu'ils s'affronteraient, Voldemort et Harry seraient confrontés au _Priori Incantatum_. Death Opter leur avait appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réglé le problème de son côté en utilisant une nouvelle baguette en plus de la sienne. Harry n'était pas loin d'envisager la même solution lorsqu'Hermione eut une idée de génie.

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se réapproprier le Square Grimmaurd et qu'ils avaient passé toute la journée à le nettoyer, la jeune femme était arrivée avec un gros livre sous le bras, tiré sans nul doute de la bibliothèque des Black. L'ouvrage, intitulé "Usages désuets de la magie", indiquait que dans l'Antiquité les sorciers n'avaient pas de baguettes pour concentrer leurs pouvoirs. Ils devaient faire preuve de beaucoup de concentration pour envoyer un sort et cela les épuisait beaucoup. C'était pour cela que les baguettes avaient été inventées au Moyen-Age. Depuis, la pratique de ce qui était appelée la Magie Instinctive était tombée dans l'oubli.

Bien sûr, tous les sorciers avaient expérimenté des manifestations magiques sans leur baguette, la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils vivaient une forte émotion. Les enfants pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard lançaient également parfois des sorts sans le vouloir. Mais rien de cela n'exigeait de concentration et bien souvent les auteurs de ces actes magiques, appelés Magie Accidentelle, ne contrôlaient rien du tout. **(1)**

La Magie Instinctive était bien plus compliquée. Mais Harry avait vu là le moyen de prendre l'avantage sur son ennemi. Alors il s'était entraîné sans relâche depuis trois ans. Maugrey avait été son instructeur pendant tout ce temps, lui apprenant en même temps les techniques de combats, de filature et de protection des Aurors. A l'instar de Hermione et Ron, Harry avait trouvé sa propre voie.

Les débuts avaient été durs, évidemment. La concentration n'était pas son fort et devoir vider son esprit lui rappelait beaucoup trop ses séances d'Occlumancie avec Rogue. Mais Maugrey avait fait preuve de patience et de persévérance. Il l'avait obligé à s'entraîner tous les jours, l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements pour provoquer des accès de Magie Accidentelle afin que Harry puisse en comprendre le mécanisme. Le vieil Auror n'avait jamais pu réaliser lui-même ces actes magiques sans baguette, ce qu'il expliquait lui-même par le fait que ses vieilles habitudes était trop profondément ancrées pour qu'il les oublie. Paradoxalement, c'était l'inexpérience de Harry qui lui permettait de réapprendre totalement la façon de lancer des sorts.

Il avait appris comment se protéger sans baguette, comment se libérer ou attaquer. Il avait même appris à faire diversion en lançant deux sorts en même temps: l'un avec sa baguette et l'un sans. Les Mangemorts qui avaient osé se frotter à lui pendant ses trois ans en avaient fait les frais. Harry devenait plus puissant chaque jour, et se sentait de plus en plus prêt à affronter Voldemort.

Ces entraînements particuliers étaient un secret absolu. Pour tout le monde, Harry s'entraînait simplement à de nouveaux sorts avec Maugrey. Seuls Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient au courant de la véritable nature de ces nouveaux sorts. L'effet de surprise était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse avoir une petite chance face à Voldemort.

Une fois que le dernier Horcruxe serait détruit.

Songeur, il n'écouta que distraitement Maugrey décortiquer leur dernier combat. Il espérait qu'Hermione trouverait très vite le moyen de détruire le pendentif de Serdaigle, car la guerre faisait chaque jour plus de victimes, et lui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, un patronus apparut soudain devant eux. Maugrey tira immédiatement sa baguette, mais Harry le retint: il avait reconnu la loutre d'Hermione. La silhouette argentée parla:

- Harry, on a besoin de toi au Square Grimmaurd. Drago a reçu un message de Death Opter et une chouette t'attend dans la cuisine. Il faut que tu reviennes tout de suite!

L'apparition s'évapora lorsqu'elle eut délivré son message. Harry se leva immédiatement et, tandis que Maugrey faisait disparaître le canapé et toute autre trace de leur passage, transplana directement au Square Grimmaurd. D'un pas pressé, il poussa la porte de la cuisine et fut accueilli par une exclamation d'Hermione et un hochement de tête de Malefoy. Distraitement, il pensa qu'on voyait ces deux-là de plus en plus souvent ensemble. Il espérait que ça n'irait pas plus loin qu'une simple amitié, sinon Ron ne s'en remettrait pas.

Mais ses détours mentaux furent stoppés lorsque la chouette qui attendait sagement de l'autre côté de la pièce poussa un petit cri à son attention.

- Elle n'a pas voulu qu'on prenne ta lettre, précisa Hermione. Mais Drago a reconnu l'écriture: c'est Death Opter.

- Il t'a écrit à toi aussi Malefoy? demanda-t-il.

Non, décidément il ne pourrait jamais appeler le Serpentard par son prénom.

- Oui. Et c'est pas réjouissant.

Alarmé par le ton grave du jeune homme, Harry détacha le parchemin de la patte de la chouette, qui parut presque soulagée d'avoir enfin amené son message à bon port. Puis il lut.

_Harry,_

Les lettres de Death Opter commençaient toujours de la même manière. Il l'appelait toujours "Harry", pas "Harry Potter" ou "le Survivant". Lors de ses premières lettres, Harry avait eu l'impression que Death Opter le connaissait personnellement. Certains sarcasmes laissaient penser que son informateur avait déjà eu affaire à lui. Mais depuis quelques mois, les lettre étaient plus attentionnées, comme si Death Opter s'était attaché à lui. Étrange.

_J'espère que ma lettre te trouvera vivant et en bonne santé. J'ai appris que mes dernières informations t'avaient mené dans un piège et que tu avais dû faire face à des Inferi. J'en suis profondément désolé, je n'avais pas été mis au courant de ce détail. Néanmoins je pense que tu t'en es parfaitement sorti grâce à cette explosion. J'en déduis donc que la coupe de Poufsouffle est maintenant détruite. _

Comment diable était-il au courant de tout ça? Seuls Ron et lui étaient présents lorsqu'il avait provoqué l'explosion qui avait détruit les Inferi! A moins que... Harry eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

_Malheureusement, si toi et ton ami Weasley vous en êtes sortis sans encombres, c'est également le cas de Peter Pettigrow._

- Non! s'exclama Harry.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de m'informer du retour du rat dans nos rangs. Il va sans dire que les informations qu'il a dû récolter durant ses six mois de captivité sont inestimables pour le Maître. Il ne peut pas lui révéler l'emplacement de votre quartier général à cause du Fidelitas qui le protège, mais il sait que des espions sévissent au Ministère, chez les Aurors ou encore dans les meutes de loups-garous. Pettigrow lui a donné des noms et des plans et, plus grave, il a raconté ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes._

- C'est une catastrophe...

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jusque-là entière confiance dans le pendentif de Serdaigle pour réussir à le protéger si les autres Horcruxes venaient à disparaître. Mais j'ai peur qu'il remette ce plan en question avec la nouvelle de la destruction de la coupe de Poufsouffle. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai pris le risque de t'écrire si vite après avoir appris la nouvelle. _

Maugrey entra à cet instant dans la cuisine. Voyant les mines graves, il s'assit sans dire un mot pendant que Harry poursuivait sa lecture.

_Je pense que tu ne pourras plus différer très longtemps l'affrontement direct avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de te prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais la Résistance est plus en danger que jamais. _

_Il est temps que tu rassembles ton armée. La guerre arrive à son terme._

_Death Opter_

Harry passa machinalement le parchemin à Maugrey qui le parcourut rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Il passa plusieurs fois une main tremblante dans ses cheveux comme toujours en bataille, pour rassembler ses esprits.

- Alors... Queudver est vivant...

Hermione et Malefoy hochèrent la tête. Maugrey passa le parchemin à la jeune femme, qui le donna ensuite au Serpentard. Harry demanda à ce dernier:

- Ta lettre dit pareil?

- A peu de choses près, oui. Death Opter dit qu'il espère que je n'ai eu aucun contact avec l'Ordre pendant les six derniers mois, que je dois resté caché et ne surtout pas aider la Résistance si je veux rester en vie. Un peu mère-poule sur les bords, si tu veux mon avis...

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il mesurait les révélations de Death Opter. Et l'urgence que ça impliquait.

- Je réunis le premier cercle au complet, annonça-t-il. Il faut qu'ils soient tous ici demain.

- Nous leur enverrons des patronus, acquiesça Hermione.

Harry se dit que les Aurors qui oeuvraient pour leur cause étaient les plus en danger, aussi demanda-t-il:

- Est-ce que Kingsley est revenu de son inauguration?

- Pas encore, répondit Hermione.

- Il faut lui envoyer un message.

- Je m'en occupe, décida Maugrey qui se leva et quitta la pièce.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione:

- Je veux que tu rassembles toutes les informations que tu as sur Rowena Serdaigle. Ce n'est plus le moment de me cacher quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Malefoy, puis soupira:

- Entendu...

- Et Malefoy, d'ici demain tu devras décider si tu suis les recommandations de Death Opter ou pas. Tu ne peux pas être à moitié dans la Résistance. Ou tu te bats avec nous, ou tu t'en vas.

Le Serpentard eut une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux:

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne partais pas.

- Bien. Alors je vous vois tous les deux demain. Nous aurons une longue réunion.

Harry croisa les bras et les regarda s'éloigner. Il vit que Malefoy murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione avant que la porte ne se referme. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Mais bien vite la préoccupation majeure de son esprit fut de se souvenir de tout ce que Pettigrow avait pu entendre, voir, deviner à l'abri de sa prison de verre. Les informations sur les Horcruxes étaient les plus problématiques. Peut-être que Death Opter avait raison, peut-être que Harry devait attaquer avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps de fabriquer un nouvel Horcruxe.

A cet instant, Harry sentit que la fin était plus proche que jamais.

* * *

**(1) Les lecteurs qui ont déjà lu mon histoire "Un havre de paix" ont déjà entendu parler de ces types de magie. Je respecte la vision de Rowling concernant les baguettes, mais avant le tome 7 je pensais sincèrement que la solution ne se trouvait pas dans un bout de bois. J'y crois toujours :)**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré ces mois d'attente et l'impression d'insatisfaction qu'il me laisse. Je pose petit à petit les jalons pour la fin et je suis très impatiente de pouvoir vous expliquer tous les mystères!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: on découvre qui est Death Opter, on assiste à une réunion de l'Ordre riche en informations, et Drago fait une promesse qu'il finira par regretter... La question que vous vous posez c'est: quand arrivera-t-il? Pour une fois je peux vous répondre car le chapitre est pratiquement terminé (et oui! je le posterai aux environs de fin janvier. Restez à l'affut des articles sur mon blog pour avoir la date précise!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre foie gras ou votre bûche de Noël, et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer mes cadeaux à moi: les reviews! (N'oubliez pas que si vous ajoutez mon histoire dans vos favoris ou alerts, je reçois systématiquement un email et c'est très frustrant pour moi si aucun commentaire n'accompagne cet email car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez réellement. Pour moi comme pour tous les auteurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même court, même si vous pensez que ce que vous avez à dire n'est pas intéressant!)**

**A bientôt et déjà: Bonne Année 2011!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	16. Pour toujours, je tombe

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2011 (ben quoi, on est toujours en janvier, j'ai le droit lol). J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre d'Eternal Snow!**

**Mais avant tout, un résumé des épisodes précédents: Ron découvre que Grace n'est pas l'espionne du Chicaneur, Harry et Drago reçoivent une lettre de Death Opter dans laquelle ils apprennent que Peter Pettigrow est vivant, Hermione et Ron ne se parlent plus depuis leur rupture et Hermione a eu deux crises pendant lesquelles elle a vu des images et entendu des paroles étranges.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous rappeler qu'une review à la fin est fortement recommandée pour la motivation de l'auteur!**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 16****: Pour toujours je tombe**

- … et lorsque cet Inferi m'a attrapé, il m'a projeté suffisamment loin de la cabane pour que je ne sois pas touché par l'explosion, couina un Peter Pettigrow courbé devant Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la mention de ces affreuses créatures qui gardaient les précieux objets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et ensuite, poursuivit Pettigrow, j'ai fait rouler la fiole dans laquelle j'étais prisonnier jusqu'au village le plus proche. Ça m'a pris des jours, des semaines! Heureusement que des sorts avaient été appliqués à la fiole pour me maintenir en vie! Finalement une sorcière m'a trouvé et m'a libéré. Je l'ai tuée pour prendre sa baguette et vous rejoindre, mon Maître.

- Queudver... fit la voix doucereuse de Voldemort... qu'en est-il de ma Coupe?

Si le petit homme répugnant avait une once de bon sens, il se serait méfié du ton dangereux que le Maître employait.

- Potter et Weasley l'ont trouvée. Ils se sont sans doute échappés avant l'explosion et l'ont détruite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur le rat, et fou de rage, siffla:

- _Endoloris_!

Le rat tomba contre le sol de pierres de la Grande Salle de Poudlard et gémit de douleur de façon bien peu digne. Narcissa contempla le spectacle sans aucune trace de pitié. Elle se demandait simplement pourquoi le Maître l'avait conviée à assister à ça en compagnie de sa soeur Bellatrix et de son beau-frère Rodolphus.

Finalement, la torture s'arrêta.

- Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu as appris, ordonna Voldemort. Je veux savoir tout de l'Ordre, quelles sont leurs forces et qui les informe!

- O... Ou... Oui Maître, bredouilla Pettigrow. Je connais le nom de certains espions, je sais où ils ont été envoyés... Je sais quel est l'objectif de Potter: il veut votre pendentif!

Narcissa fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas laisser paraître son intérêt pour la conversation. Elle se contenta d'écouter en plaquant un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage noble.

- Qu'il essaie donc! ricana Voldemort. Ce sera la fin de Harry Potter s'il se risque à cette erreur!

Le rire démoniaque du Maître glaça le sang des personnes présentes. Bellatrix fit une courbette et intervint:

- Mon Maître, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez faire confiance à ce... rat, finit-elle avec une répugnance visible.

Sa soeur n'admettait pas qu'une créature aussi vile que Pettigrow fasse partie des fidèles de son Maître adoré.

- Les informations qu'il peut m'apporter sont précieuses, répondit Voldemort d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Bellatrix fit une dernière courbette d'acquiescement et lança un regard mauvais à Pettigrow.

- Cependant, je vous ai rassemblés ce soir car j'ai besoin que vous l'hébergiez quelques temps. Il serait... regrettable que la nouvelle de la survie de Queudver soit propagée trop rapidement à nos ennemis.

Narcissa commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait été convoquée à cette réunion. Les Lestrange n'accepteraient certainement pas que Pettigrow souille leur Manoir. Aussi, s'avança-t-elle d'un pas:

- Mon Seigneur, fit-elle d'une voix humble et respectueuse, mon Manoir est suffisamment grand pour accueillir votre hôte, si cela est votre désir.

Le sourire de Voldemort faisait froid dans le dos mais Narcissa ne cilla pas.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ma chère Narcissa, siffla-t-il. Je compte bien sûr profiter de ton talent pour débusquer les espions et les mensonges...

- Je suis à votre service, Maître.

Voldemort fit signe à Pettigrow de suivre Narcissa qui ne cacha pas son dégoût pour le petit homme qui tenait à peine debout. Lorsqu'elle utilisa la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer chez elle avec son hôte imposé, elle pria pour qu'il aille se coucher rapidement.

°oOo°

Narcissa reposa sa plume dans l'élégant encrier frappé aux armoiries des Black qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle tapota précautionneusement le parchemin avec un buvard pour enlever le surplus d'encre, puis relut sa lettre une dernière fois. Le style n'était pas le sien, le ton beaucoup trop informel pour une noble de son rang et l'écriture ne ressemblait en rien aux boucles compliquées auxquelles elle s'était longuement entraînée étant enfant. Satisfaite, Narcissa ajouta sa signature:

_Death Opter_

Puis elle roula le parchemin et il vint rejoindre la seconde lettre écrite de la même manière. Concentrée, Narcissa approcha une bougie des parchemins et y fit couler quelques gouttes de cire. Puis d'un sort informulé elle appliqua un cachet magique, deux lettres entrelacées: D et O. Seuls les destinataires de ces lettres pourraient désormais dérouler les parchemins.

A présent, le plus risqué restait à faire. Narcissa glissa les deux parchemins dans sa cape et se leva. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle écouta longuement les bruits qui agitaient le manoir. Elle pouvait entendre faiblement le remue-ménage des elfes qui faisaient la vaisselle dans la cuisine mais elle ne discernait aucun son venant de la chambre de Pettigrow. Elle espérait qu'il dormait.

Lentement, elle actionna la poignée de la porte en priant Merlin pour qu'aucun grincement n'attire l'attention de celui qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Elle parcourut le couloir d'un pas silencieux, pressée de se débarrasser de ses missives compromettantes. Severus n'aurait pas approuvé cette prise de risque.

Mais Severus n'était plus là.

Depuis un an déjà, Narcissa devait se débrouiller toute seule, jouer le rôle de Death Opter, récolter des informations sensibles et tenir son fils éloigné des problèmes. Severus lui avait laissé ces cruelles responsabilités car il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Avant l'arrestation et la mort de Lucius, Narcissa n'avait été que peu impliquée dans la cause des Sangs Purs. Elle ne faisait pas partie des Mangemorts et laissait son mari gérer tout cela. Elle se souciait uniquement du bien-être de son fils unique et sa seule intervention dans le cours de la guerre avait été de demander à Severus Rogue de le protéger. Sa terreur quand elle avait su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à Drago de tuer Dumbledore l'avait sortie de sa torpeur, de son inaction coupable et de son ignorance feinte. Elle avait réveillé en elle son instinct de Black. L'intervention de Bellatrix avait bien failli tout faire échouer, mais cela avait fonctionné. Drago avait survécu à sa sixième année.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas content. Si Narcissa était soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de marquer son fils tout de suite, elle redoutait de plus en plus un drame. Elle voyait bien que les missions confiées à Drago étaient dangereuses et dégradantes. Encore une fois, elle intercéda auprès du nouveau favori du Maître, Severus, et lui demanda de protéger Drago. Cette fois-ci, elle ne confia pas ses intentions à Bellatrix, et la suite prouva qu'elle avait eu raison. Lucius fut retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule à Azkaban et Drago se retrouva plus en danger que jamais.

Ce que redoutait le plus Narcissa se produisit le premier jour de juillet 1997. Severus vint tambouriner à sa porte en pleine nuit, terrorisant l'elfe de maison qui lui ouvrit. Narcissa comprit tout de suite à son air grave qu'un drame était arrivé et, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, transplana avec lui dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci était agité, à tel point que l'atmosphère autour de lui était surchargée d'électricité magique. Il lui annonça sans préambule que Drago était mort et que la famille Malefoy avait une fois de plus failli à ses devoirs envers lui. Narcissa n'écouta pas la suite et ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il lui lança plusieurs Doloris d'affilée. Elle n'entendit ni Severus tenter d'intervenir ni Bellatrix apaiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres en assurant que sa famille lui restait fidèle.

Drago était mort. Son fils. Son unique enfant. Il était mort.

Elle sentit à peine qu'on lui fouillait le cerveau à la recherche d'une quelconque traîtrise. Tout ce qui apparaissait clairement était ce mal, cette douleur terrible qui se développait, qui broyait ses entrailles et brisait son coeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne chercha pas très longtemps dans ses souvenirs. Il lui lança un dernier Doloris qui ne la fit pas plus réagir et ordonna à Rogue de la ramener chez elle. Severus la prit dans ses bras et, après un signe de tête respectueux envers son Maître, les fit transplaner jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy. Narcissa s'évanouit pendant le trajet.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était couchée dans son lit. Durant quelques secondes, le sommeil la garda dans l'ignorance bienheureuse mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus dans sa chambre, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Alors elle cria. Elle maudit Lucius qui l'avait abandonnée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait causé la perte de sa famille, Severus qui n'avait pas su protéger Drago. Elle chercha à attraper sa baguette pour jeter un maléfice à ce dernier mais il attrapa sa main fermement.

- Traître! hurla-t-elle. Traître à ta parole! Tu devrais être mort! Tu devrais être mort à sa place! Je te tuerai! Je te tuerai de mes propres mains!

Severus attendit que l'orage soit passé et la laissa crier sa haine et sa douleur.

- J'aurais dû emmener Drago loin d'ici, loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Loin de ce serpent monstrueux! De cette abomination! Mon enfant! Mon enfant! sanglota-t-elle.

Elle pleura à en avoir mal, à en hurler. Severus la lâcha et elle s'affaissa dans le lit. La douleur ne s'en alla pas. Des tremblements agitèrent son corps parcouru de hoquets violents. Les larmes ne la soulageaient aucunement.

- Voldemort... murmura-t-elle péniblement... Voldemort paiera! Il paiera!

Elle sentit qu'on la relevait et que Severus l'asseyait contre un oreiller. Il vint se placer en face d'elle et après une hésitation il avança lentement sa main pour la poser sur celle de Narcissa. Elle ne se sentit guère réconfortée par ce geste mais elle sut que ce qui allait suivre était important.

- Narcissa, penses-tu tout ce que tu as dit du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Chaque mot, avoua-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Je le tuerai. Je le tuerai pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille.

Narcissa n'avait plus rien à perdre. Peu lui importait que Rogue rapporte fidèlement ses propos au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que celui-ci la tue. Elle s'en fichait. Drago était mort, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle vit que Severus réfléchissait. Il lui paraissait déplacé dans la chambre décorée richement et sur le couvre-lit ancien. Nul autre homme que Lucius n'était entré dans ces lieux auparavant, les soirs où sa lubricité n'avait pas été apaisée par ses nombreuses maîtresses. Les époux Malefoy faisaient chambre à part depuis la naissance de Drago. Une fois que le but de leur mariage, à savoir leur héritier unique, avait été conçu, le devoir conjugal de Narcissa s'était arrêté. Elle qui n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour la chose s'était satisfaite de cette situation, lui permettant de se concentrer pleinement sur sa maternité.

- J'ai besoin de vérifier que je peux te faire confiance, expliqua alors Severus.

Il sortit sa baguette et sans la prévenir pénétra ses pensées. Narcissa sentit qu'il contournait la douleur due à la mort de Drago et se concentrait sur sa relation avec Lucius et sur ses interactions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La mort de son mari l'avait certes ébranlée mais elle n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de tristesse. Plutôt un sentiment de gâchis et l'idée que la famille Malefoy se porterait bien mieux sans Voldemort. Ce mage noir qui avait rythmé sa vie, depuis ses origines Black jusqu'à son mariage avec l'un de ses fervents partisans. Severus s'attarda sur les nombreuses fois où Narcissa avait réprimé un frisson de dégoût à la vue du Maître et sur les moments heureux passés avec un Drago enfant. Tous ces souvenirs la mettaient au supplice mais Rogue n'eut aucune pitié. Il fouilla méthodiquement chaque recoin de son esprit et Narcissa, qui n'avait que peu de notions d'Occlumancie, ne put lui refuser l'accès à tous ses souvenirs. Même les plus personnels comme sa nuit de noces où Lucius avait été brusque et égoïste.

Severus passa un temps interminable dans ses pensées mais lorsqu'il en sortit, elle eut la conviction qu'elle avait réussi l'étrange test qu'il lui avait fait passer. Comme pour lui donner raison, Rogue hocha la tête et serra plus fort sa main.

- Drago n'est pas mort, annonça-t-il sans tact.

Narcissa se redressa vivement mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

- Il est en sécurité, continua-il, mais tu ne peux pas le voir.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi! cria-t-elle.

Severus lui fit signe de se taire et poursuivit:

- Au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenne que je l'ai trompé. Drago est plus en sécurité si nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. J'ai pu simuler sa mort mais il est essentiel qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé.

Narcissa remercia alors Merlin, Salazar et toutes les entités divines qui avaient entendu ses prières et avaient sauvé son enfant. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues, des larmes de joies qui venaient apaiser ses yeux éprouvés.

- Je devais te cacher ça, reprit Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fouillé ta mémoire à la recherche d'un complot et ta tristesse devait être réelle. A présent il pense que Drago est vraiment mort et que tu ne représentes aucun danger.

Narcissa hocha faiblement la tête.

- Merci... merci Severus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça pour notre famille mais j'ai une dette envers toi. Une dette de sorcier.

- On parlera de ce que tu me dois plus tard, balaya Rogue. Il s'agit maintenant d'assurer nos arrières. Ton niveau d'Occlumancie est catastrophique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendra directement ce qui se passe s'il t'interroge de nouveau.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse?

Severus lui indiqua alors qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de Voldemort de garder un oeil sur elle. Il avait prétendu que Narcissa souffrait de graves séquelles consécutives aux Doloris qu'elle avait reçu et au choc émotionnel causé par la mort de son fils. Il avait réussi à tenir les autres Mangemorts éloignés du Manoir Malefoy sous prétexte de laisser Narcissa se remettre de son deuil. Même Bellatrix avait gobé l'histoire.

Cette dernière allait cependant finir par poser problème. Elle ne resterait pas éternellement éloignée de sa soeur et il était hors de question de lui révéler la vérité. Narcissa devrait donc lui mentir, aller dans le sens de sa folie et faire semblant de se réjouir de la disparition de son fils, mort en martyr pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le plan de Severus fonctionna. Peu à peu Narcissa fut à même de cacher ses pensées à tout le monde. Devant les visiteurs occasionnels du Manoir Malefoy, elle portait le deuil et prétendait être faible et maladive. Severus était le seul à qui elle se confiait, sa bouée de sauvetage au milieu de tous les mensonges et la haine. Présent tous les jours à ses côtés pour la soutenir et lui enseigner son savoir d'espion, il avait fini par s'installer au Manoir Malefoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apprécié cette initiative: ainsi son meilleur élément pouvait surveiller plus efficacement celle qu'il considérait toujours comme suspecte. Voldemort, concentré alors sur le siège de Poudlard, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait au Manoir.

Narcissa elle-même ne découvrit tous les détails que plusieurs semaines plus tard. Jusque là, elle avait pensé que Rogue ne faisait que protéger Drago, mais ses actions allaient beaucoup plus loin.

Un soir, Bellatrix s'attarda plus que de coutume pour raconter à Severus le succès du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard. Lassée de tous les détails morbides que sa soeur fournissait avec délectation, Narcissa prit congé en disant qu'elle avait besoin de repos et monta dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de Severus, une pile de parchemins sur le petit secrétaire en bois de pin au milieu de la pièce attira son attention. Ce qui ressemblaient à des lettres fit battre le coeur de Narcissa un peu plus fort. Et si c'étaient des nouvelles de son fils? Et si Drago avait des ennuis?

Elle entra alors dans la pièce et fouilla sans plus de manières les parchemins. Une signature attira son attention: _Death Opter_. Les phrases écrites n'avaient pas de sens et les diverses écritures ne correspondaient pas à celle de Severus mais ressemblaient à des modifications faites grâce à un sort d'Illisibilité. Elle se demanda à quoi jouait Rogue. Puis elle trouva ce qui sembla être la lettre la plus aboutie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? tonna la voix sombre de l'ancien Maître des Potions.

Surprise, Narcissa lâcha la lettre, non sans avoir pu en lire le premier mot: _Harry_.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? demanda-t-elle.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il rassembla les parchemins, les jeta dans une poubelle et y mit le feu.

- L'arrivée de Bellatrix m'a surpris. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. Ta soeur est partie alors oublie ce que tu as vu, dit-il seulement.

Mais Narcissa ne se contenta pas de ces explications vagues.

- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques avec une lettre adressée à Harry Potter?

- Ça ne te concerne pas, répondit-il agressivement.

- Tu écris des lettres au Survivant dans ma maison! En faisant cela tu nous mets en danger tous les deux! Alors oui, cela me concerne! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Severus ne répondit pas, préférant s'accroupir pour vérifier que les derniers bouts de parchemins avaient bien été réduits en cendres. Son visage reflétait la préoccupation.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, fit Narcissa un peu moins en colère.

Il se releva et vint se poster juste devant elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ce moment parut durer une éternité. Narcissa savait que Severus n'était pas en train de fouiller son cerveau, il lui avait appris suffisamment d'Occlumancie pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Non, il réfléchissait certainement à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Finalement, il se décida:

- Si tu me suis dans cette voie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contentera pas de te tuer. Il te fera souffrir, il te torturera pour te faire payer cette trahison.

Malgré elle, Narcissa frissonna. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il avait raison. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

- Ce chemin je l'ai déjà choisi en acceptant que Drago soit éloigné de moi.

Alors Severus lui raconta comment il restait fidèle à Dumbledore, comment le meurtre de son mentor avait été orchestré pour sauver Drago et sa couverture d'espion. Il n'expliqua pas pourquoi il avait trahi son Maître mais Narcissa eut l'intuition que c'était en lien avec l'histoire de Harry Potter. Et enfin il lui dit que maintenant que tout le monde le prenait pour un traître à la solde de Voldemort, il ne pouvait plus faire parvenir ses informations directement à l'Ordre. Il avait donc eu l'idée de se servir d'un pseudonyme.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédant des espions un peu partout, Severus ne voulait pas se risquer à ce que quelqu'un de l'Ordre, même s'il s'agissait seulement de Potter, puisse découvrir où allaient réellement ses allégeances. Sa couverture était plus importante que tout et l'Ordre avait cruellement besoin de ces informations. Rogue se fichait de sa réputation, d'être pris pour un assassin ou d'être réhabilité. Seule comptait la fin de la guerre.

- Je comprends, répondit seulement Narcissa.

Comme épuisé par tant de révélations, Severus fit quelque pas et alla s'asseoir lourdement sur le bord du lit. Il fouilla ses robes de sa main droite et tendit à Narcissa un parchemin. C'était la version définitive de la lettre pour Potter. Severus y révélait le nom de plusieurs espions ainsi que plusieurs cibles dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait parlé. Il déplorait la perte de Poudlard mais encourageait l'Ordre à ne pas perdre espoir. Le style et l'écriture étaient méconnaissables, Rogue avait fait un excellent travail en couvrant ses traces. De plus il tutoyait le destinataire et l'appelait par son prénom.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si familier avec Potter, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je ne le suis pas. Si mes lettres sont écrites de cette manière c'est pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se douter que c'est moi.

- Je vois.

Narcissa hésita un instant, puis formula l'idée qui l'avait saisie à la lecture de la lettre:

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait envoyer les mêmes informations à Drago?

- Trop dangereux! répondit aussitôt Severus. Il se doutera que ça vient de moi.

- Pas si tu utilises les mêmes astuces pour te dissimuler. Je t'en conjure Severus, je tremble tous les jours qu'on nous annonce que Drago a été capturé ou tué. Si on lui indique les endroits et les gens à éviter, il passera plus facilement entre les mailles du filet!

L'homme assis à côté d'elle la regarda de nouveau pour la sonder. Face à lui, elle se sentit mise à nu, pathétique dans son désir désespéré d'entrer en contact avec son fils. Elle le supplierait à genoux s'il le fallait. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il désirerait.

Mais Severus n'exigea rien. Il accepta sa requête à condition de toujours rédiger ses lettres lui-même et de ne donner que les informations qu'il jugerait utiles à Drago.

- Je te promets que Drago restera en sécurité tant que je vivrai, ajouta-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Narcissa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne put répondre. Alors elle déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de Severus. Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise mais elle sourit seulement en retour. Un sourire plein de larmes et de gratitude. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le silence le plus total.

Les mois qui suivirent, Death Opter prit une place de plus en plus grande dans leur vie. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si Drago recevait bien les lettres qui lui étaient destinées mais ils constataient que leurs informations étaient bien utilisées par l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry Potter avait monté une Résistance solide autour de lui et poursuivait la quête des Horcruxes sans relâche. Le médaillon de Serpentard fut retrouvé et détruit, et de nombreuses attaques furent déjouées. Severus se chargeait de trouver un moyen de détruire Nagini, car il s'avérait que le serpent était bien plus coriace que prévu. Quant à Narcissa elle tâchait de récolter des informations sur le pendentif de Serdaigle. Malheureusement, malgré des recherches intensives, elle ne trouva rien sur la Fondatrice qui puisse aider l'Ordre à détruire ou même affaiblir l'Horcruxe.

Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient dans le boudoir de Narcissa pour échanger leurs découvertes. A dire vrai souvent ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle à partager mais ils appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre. L'homme qui lui avait paru si secret et désagréable lorsqu'elle était mariée à Lucius devenait peu à peu son ami et confident.

Au fil des semaines et des mois, leur relation devint plus proche, plus franche. Narcissa confia à Severus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Lucius, que leur mariage n'était que de raison. Severus lui avoua du bout des lèvres avoir conçu des sentiments amoureux pour Lily Potter et avoir été affecté par sa mort. Narcissa en éprouva une certaine jalousie qu'elle savait déplacée.

Puis arriva l'inévitable. Leurs corps se trouvèrent, d'une manière qui n'avait plus rien d'amicale.

Comme deux adolescents, ils ressentirent des sensations enfouies depuis longtemps. Oubliée la froideur repoussante du Maître des Potions, Narcissa redécouvrit la jouissance dans ses bras. Elle ne pensa plus à leurs rangs respectifs, à leur situation risquée ou à la guerre lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Elle ne songea qu'à leur plaisir, l'invitant d'un gémissement. L'expérience se répéta par la suite très souvent. Tendrement. Violemment.

Severus faisait l'amour comme tout le reste. Il s'y engageait pleinement et sans fioriture. Il la prenait avec ferveur, sachant très bien que tout ceci était éphémère. Et cela le fut. Un jour, alors que Narcissa était sur le point de s'endormir après une de leurs rencontres charnelles, Severus dit soudain:

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de tuer Nagini.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui, alertée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Cela ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon.

- Et quel est ce moyen? demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

- Il existe une potion... elle a été inventée en Inde il y a plusieurs siècles **(1)**. Elle est effroyablement compliquée, certainement la potion la plus difficile à réaliser de toutes celle que j'ai jamais faites. Mais je pense pouvoir y arriver.

Elle ne fut pas soulagée pour autant.

- Il y a un problème, n'est-ce pas?

- Deux, en réalité. D'abord, l'empoisonnement doit être fait petit à petit pour culminer lors d'un jour particulier.

- Quelle est ce jour?

- Les calendriers indiens de l'époque sont différents des nôtres mais ils désignent une date céleste précise: lorsqu'une éclipse lunaire totale visible depuis l'Inde aura lieu exactement au même instant que le solstice d'hiver.

Narcissa essaya d'imaginer les chances pour que ces deux phénomènes se produisent au même instant. Elles devaient être assez maigres.

- J'imagine que ça n'arrive pas souvent...

- Une fois tous les 400 ans environ. Mais nous avons de la chance, cela va se produire dans deux mois.

- Si vite? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Que leur vie d'espions était terminée. Si la potion était aussi compliquée que Severus le disait, Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à deviner qui en était le responsable. Ils devraient donc s'enfuir et vivre reclus.

- Il faudra être prêts, répondit Rogue. Mais il y a un second problème. Si la potion tue Nagini lors de l'éclipse, la Lune prendra une couleur rouge sang. Cela décuplera la Magie Noire du monde entier... dont celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu veux dire que... même si on le prive d'un de ses Horcruxes on risque d'augmenter ses pouvoirs?

Narcissa faillit ricaner de cette ironie dramatique. Comment choisir entre deux maux? Lequel était le moindre?

- Il y a une solution...

Plus que tout, ces quelques mots lui firent peur. Elle détestait déjà cette solution, quelle qu'elle fut.

- … il faut que le préparateur de cette potion, articula Severus lentement, se sacrifie librement pour rééquilibrer les forces de la Magie Blanche et Noire.

- Balivernes! s'écria Narcissa.

Mais malheureusement, Severus avait cherché toutes les alternatives possibles. La date fatidique approchant, il entama la préparation de la potion et l'empoisonnement de Nagini. Maintes fois Narcissa le supplia de changer d'avis mais il tint bon.

Durant le mois de décembre 1999, Severus mit en ordre ses affaires. Il n'avait aucune possession mis à part la maison de Spinner's End qu'il légua à un orphelinat moldu dans le plus grand secret. Il écrivit une lettre pour Harry Potter que Narcissa fut chargée d'envoyer après sa mort.

Enfin, il voulut que Narcissa s'échappe d'Angleterre avant le solstice. Il lui demanda de ne plus penser à lui, d'oublier Death Opter et de tâcher de rejoindre son fils. Mais elle refusa:

- Hors de question! Je ne me cacherai pas et je n'oublierai pas! J'ai choisi cette voie, l'as-tu déjà oublié? Tout autant que toi j'ai le droit de sacrifier ma vie pour ceux que j'aime!

Touché, Severus se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Alors, il lui enseigna tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle reprenne son rôle d'espion. Narcissa apprit à protéger le courrier qu'elle envoyait, à écouter des conversations sensibles et à tirer les vers du nez de Mangemorts trop bavards.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Narcissa finirait par être soupçonnée de partager les opinions de Severus, après avoir été si proches pendant deux ans. Ils convinrent alors que ce serait elle qui dénoncerait Rogue au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puisque cela était inévitable, le sacrifice de Severus pourrait servir à la protéger de représailles.

Il fallut à Narcissa toute sa force et toute sa volonté pour exécuter cette ultime mission pour son amant. La dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait reflété leur état d'esprit. La crainte, le chagrin au-delà de l'imaginable, le faible espoir que leur action changerait le cours de la guerre et l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Severus, qui était souvent avare en mots, n'avait prononcé que les plus importants:

- Je t'aime.

Ce furent également les derniers que Narcissa formula juste avant de jeter la Poudre de Cheminette qui devait l'amener à Poudlard. Voldemort venait juste de découvrir la mort de son serpent et Horcruxe. Le berner fut étonnamment facile. Aveuglé par la rage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit endurer à son ancien favori les pires sévices, sans prendre garde à la couleur inhabituelle de la Lune. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, heures que Narcissa traversa dignement alors que son coeur saignait abondamment. Elle retint juste à temps un haut-le-coeur lorsque sa soeur vint la féliciter d'avoir enfin démasqué le traître. Elle contempla sans émotion apparente la foule de fidèles de Voldemort amassés aux portes de Poudlard pour assister au spectacle macabre. Et elle ne détourna pas le regard lorsque Severus fut finalement cloué au portail de l'école, où il rendit son dernier soupir.

Ce jour-là, une partie de Narcissa mourut avec son amant. Elle ne doutait pas de le rejoindre rapidement, cependant. La voie qu'elle avait choisie était celle des cendres, du sang et de la mort. Elle venait d'endosser un personnage qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Death Opter. Celui qui a choisi la mort.

Elle espérait cependant que cela ne serait pas pour tout de suite, car ce soir elle avait un courrier extrêmement important à envoyer. Elle devait mettre tout le monde au courant de la survie du rat. L'enjeu était trop crucial.

Silencieuse comme un chat, Narcissa rejoignit la volière qui se situait de l'autre côté du Manoir. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être suivie, comme si Pettigrow était au courant de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Mal à l'aise, elle décida d'en finir rapidement. Elle sortit ses lettres et les attacha aux pattes de deux chouettes robustes. Elle leur donna comme consigne de ne pas voler en ligne droite vers leur cible pour ne pas être interceptées. Si Narcissa calculait bien, Potter devrait recevoir sa lettre le lendemain soir. Quant à Drago... Merlin seul savait où il se trouvait.

Les oiseaux prirent leur envol juste au moment où la porte de la volière s'ouvrit brusquement. Narcissa poussa un petit cri de surprise:

- Queudver! Vous m'avez fait peur!

Le petit homme déplaisant grimaça d'un air mauvais.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, gronda-t-il. Et que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit?

Narcissa reprit vite contenance, constatant que les chouettes avaient eu le temps de partir:

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre sur la manière dont j'occupe mes nuits dans mon Manoir, Monsieur Pettigrow. Sachez simplement que les hiboux ayant une aile cassée attendent rarement le matin pour avoir besoin d'une attelle.

- Vous ne pouviez pas demander à un elfe de faire ça? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Narcissa renifla, méprisante.

- Comme si un elfe de maison était instruit de ce genre de choses!

Le petit homme se ratatina, à court d'arguments. Puis le lâche contre-attaqua:

- Cela sera rapporté lorsque le Maître viendra aux nouvelles demain.

- Grand bien vous fasse! rétorqua Narcissa. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, je désire me coucher.

Le rat ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser passer. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable. Puis Pettigrow baissa la tête et s'écarta. Narcissa sortit d'un pas vif de la volière et mit rapidement le plus de distance possible entre elle et le Mangemort. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle s'enferma à double tour.

Puis, seulement, elle s'autorisa à pleurer.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Et donc, puisque Grace Saddler peut être écartée des suspects, l'enquête sur l'espion du Chicaneur est au point mort, résuma Ron Weasley.

Hermione écoutait attentivement son ancien petit ami parler de son investigation. Le jeune homme était arrivé à la dernière minute par cheminée et s'était directement installé à sa place, le plus loin possible d'Hermione et Drago. Mais il n'avait pas manifesté d'animosité ou de colère. Il avait seulement évité de croiser son regard. C'était une sorte de progrès.

- Est-ce que tu es certain qu'elle ne t'a rien caché? questionna Harry. Que ce fameux collier n'a pas perturbé tes pouvoirs?

L'artefact appartenant à cette journaliste paraissait fascinant à Hermione. Elle avait lu à plusieurs reprises des descriptions d'objets similaires dans des livres d'Histoire de la Magie, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il en existait encore. Si elle avait pu, Hermione aurait aimé jeter un coup d'oeil à ce collier qui bloquait toute tentative de Legilimancie contre son porteur.

- J'en suis sûr et certain. Je ne veux pas vous raconter ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit car c'est personnel, mais je sais que Grace n'est pas l'espionne que je cherche.

Grace... Ainsi donc Ron appelait cette journaliste par son prénom. Un faible sentiment de jalousie traversa Hermione qu'elle étouffa très vite. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Ron de passer à autre chose, même si ça blessait sa fierté. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa droite où Drago était assis et paraissait s'ennuyer à mourir. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas le droit d'en vouloir à Ron.

- D'accord, accepta Harry. Tiens-nous au courant si jamais tu as d'autres pistes. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'un Mangemort se promène librement au Chicaneur alors que l'édition de décembre va paraître. D'ailleurs à ce propos... dit-il en se tournant vers Luna, je souhaiterais que tu racontes l'histoire de Pettigrow dans le prochain numéro. On ne pourra pas prévenir tout le monde et certains de nos espions doivent apprendre qu'il est encore en vie.

- Oui oui, répondit seulement la rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur.

- Bon, proposa Ginny, puisque Ron a terminé je suggère qu'on fasse une pause.

Tout le monde approuva l'idée bruyamment. La réunion avait commencé deux heures auparavant et les têtes commençaient à peser de toutes les informations qui avaient été discutées. En plus des résidents habituels du Square Grimmaurd, la plupart des membres du premier cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là: Luna, Ron, les jumeaux, Neville, Lupin, Maugrey et même Bill et Fleur Weasley, tout juste rentrés d'Australie. Seuls manquaient Abelforth Dumbledore, qui était reparti après l'accouchement de Tonks, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis l'inauguration du Centre de Recensement pour Enfants de Moldus.

Cependant, cette inquiétude avait un peu été laissée de côté à cause de la nouvelle reçue la veille: la survie de Peter Pettigrow. Ils avaient passé de longs moments à débattre de ce que le traître avait pu entendre à l'abri de sa fiole de verre et en avaient déduit les noms des espions qui devaient très vite se mettre à l'abri avant d'être découverts. Heureusement, Pettigrow ne pouvait rien savoir de la mission d'Elliot dans l'ancienne meute de Greyback. Il était un des rares espions à garder sa couverture intacte, du moins pour l'instant.

Queudver ne savait pas que Drago était vivant et il ne connaissait pas non plus les entraînements spéciaux de Harry. Maugrey avait en effet exigé qu'il se sépare de la fiole ensorcelée et la confie à Ginny à chaque fois qu'il avait recours à la Magie Instinctive. Leur meilleur atout dans la guerre contre Voldemort n'avait pas disparu, même si les conséquences du retour de Pettigrow auprès de son Maître restaient graves.

Tout le monde avait donc besoin d'une pause bien méritée avant de parler du sujet le plus délicat, les Horcruxes. Hermione était nerveuse à l'idée de raconter ce qu'elle savait de Rowena Serdaigle à tout le monde, aussi n'avait-elle pas envie de papoter avec les autres membres de l'Ordre autour du thé que Molly Weasley commençait à servir.

Maugrey était en grande conversation avec Arthur, Luna regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent, Neville riait avec les jumeaux Weasley et Ginny asticotait Drago sur le fait qu'il avait repris trois fois du pain de viande ce midi et qu'il finirait par devenir énorme. Hermione trouvait que c'était plutôt bon signe que son patient ait retrouvé l'appétit mais Ginny ricanait tandis que Drago se tassait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

Au milieu de ce brouhaha, un cri de Molly attira l'attention d'Hermione:

- Bill, tu n'as pas recommencé!

L'homme, toujours aussi balafré, affichait une grimace qui déformait encore plus ses traits. Dans la main il tenait un paquet de cigarettes moldues et paraissait embêté de s'être fait prendre par sa mère.

- Oh Molly, laissez! intervint Fleur. Vous savez bien qu'il fume quand il est stressé...

Bill la regarda avec reconnaissance, et indiqua:

- Je sors quelques minutes.

Fleur hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Quand il fut parti, elle se tourna vers sa belle-mère et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci lui répondit de même. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que ces deux-là se disaient: depuis que Charlie était mort, Bill était déprimé. Hermione ne connaissait pas très bien le plus vieux frère de Ron mais elle savait qu'il était très proche de Charlie et qu'avoir été mordu par Greyback l'avait également beaucoup affecté. Cependant, il était resté le même Bill, un peu rebelle, les cheveux longs et la "cool" attitude.

Hermione décida soudain de le rejoindre dehors. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et la compagnie de Bill était apaisante. Elle se leva et indiqua à Ginny et Drago qu'elle les laissait à leurs chamailleries pour sortir un moment.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te convertir à cette sale habitude moldue! grinça Drago, l'air pas franchement content d'être abandonné à Ginny.

- Aucun risque, répondit Hermione en s'en allant. Je suis Médicomage, tu te rappelles?

Elle le vit se renfrogner et grommeler pendant que Ginny éclatait de rire. Une fois la porte passée, le bruit diminua nettement et cela lui fit du bien. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où une porte-fenêtre donnait sur une minuscule cour à l'arrière de la maison. Elle était protégée des voisins par de hauts murs blancs et quelques fauteuils et une table étaient recouverts d'une couche épaisse de neige. Les occupants de Square Grimmaurd l'utilisaient rarement durant cet hiver rigoureux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'extérieur, Hermione vit que Bill n'était pas seul: Ron et Harry discutaient avec lui, visiblement de Quidditch.

Elle voulut faire marche arrière mais Ron l'aperçut au même instant. La conversation s'arrêta immédiatement et pendant quelques secondes personne ne fit un mouvement.

- Hermione! fit Harry d'un ton joyeux plutôt forcé. Viens t'asseoir avec nous!

La Médicomage prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança de quelques pas, incertaine de la réaction du rouquin qui avait baissé la tête.

- C'est que... je ne voudrais déranger personne, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, Ron releva la tête et haussa les épaules. Hermione prit cela pour un encouragement et vint s'asseoir à côté de Bill, qui contemplait toute la scène d'un air perplexe. Visiblement il n'avait pas encore été mis au courant de la nouvelle situation amoureuse de son frère.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la petite cour enneigée. Bill fumait tout en renouvelant le sort de chaleur autour d'eux négligemment. Ron s'était enfermé dans le mutisme et Harry lançait des regards à Hermione pour l'obliger à parler la première, ce qu'elle refusait absolument.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin! explosa-t-il finalement. Ron! Hermione! Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et vous ne supportez même plus de vous retrouver au même endroit pendant cinq minutes! Ça commence à me gonfler sérieusement de faire le tampon entre vous deux!

Ron sursauta en s'entendant apostrophé de la sorte mais il n'eut pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre. Pour la première fois cependant, il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et parut confus. Elle sourit alors légèrement et se tourna vers Harry:

- Je suis désolée. Les choses sont encore tendues en ce moment, on n'est... je ne sais pas encore très bien comment me comporter mais tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu es aussi celui de Ron. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise au milieu de nous deux!

- Moi non plus! s'empressa d'ajouter Ron. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et j'ai pas mal cassé l'ambiance à la dernière réunion... J'étais en colère... Il me faudra du temps avant de pouvoir agir normalement.

- Alors essayez au moins de vous comporter en personnes civilisées! les pria Harry.

Hermione consulta son ancien petit ami du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'air de dire qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ça pour Harry.

- On fera notre possible, répondit-elle.

Le silence se fit beaucoup moins hostile qu'avant. Bill alluma une seconde cigarette, tira pensivement dessus, puis conclut:

- Elle a l'air animée, la vie au Square Grimmaurd!

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- C'est toujours aussi chiant ces réunions? demanda Drago tandis que lui et Hermione montaient les escaliers vers l'infirmerie.

Si Drago avait su que les réunions de l'Ordre duraient aussi longtemps, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de s'engager.

- Oh arrête! fit-elle en riant. On avait beaucoup de choses à dire, c'était important!

Drago secoua la tête en grimaçant:

- Je peux comprendre l'intérêt de partager les nouvelles mais pourquoi faut-il que chacun y ramène sa science et y aille de son petit commentaire insignifiant? Ça prend des heures de faire un tour de table, Potter ne pourrait-il pas tout décider tout seul pour changer?

- C'est ça la démocratie, commenta seulement Hermione.

La jeune femme avait beau appeler ça de la démocratie, Drago trouvait que c'était surtout une perte de temps. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient débattu pendant plus d'une heure sur la validité des informations venant de Rowena Serdaigle. Certains prétendaient que les lettres faisaient partie d'un piège tendu par Voldemort - dans quel but, Drago se le demandait bien - tandis que d'autres pensaient qu'il fallait croire l'expéditeur sur parole. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait attendre une prochaine lettre pour en savoir plus et que de toute façon on ne pouvait pas deviner qui était l'héritier de Serdaigle. Bref, la discussion n'avait pas servi à grand chose.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en silence. Sur le pas de sa porte, Drago hésita. Hermione montait vers le cinquième étage, plongée dans ses pensées, et ne faisait pas attention à lui. Subitement, il décida de la suivre:

- Ça va mieux? la héla-t-il.

Surprise, Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.

- Quoi?

Drago la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- Tu paraissais nerveuse ce matin...

La Gryffondor soupira et posa une main sur la rampe de bois verni.

- Oh... oui, j'étais un peu tendue... Ça n'a pas été simple de me décider à raconter ce que je savais de Serdaigle. C'était comme si je la trahissais... Mais Harry avait raison, il fallait que les autres membres de l'Ordre sachent, même si mes informations étaient maigres.

Le Serpentard ne crut qu'à moitié ces explications. Il se doutait de la cause réelle du malaise de la jeune femme:

- Pas plus que celles de Weasley. Lui non plus n'avance pas dans son enquête...

Drago vit que ses doigts se crispaient autour de la rampe. Il avait touché juste.

- Ron fait de son mieux.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Je vous ai vus revenir ensemble à la fin de la pause. Est-ce que... est-ce que vous vous êtes réconciliés? hésita-t-il.

Une immense bouffée de jalousie l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione entrer dans la pièce suivie de Weasley, de son frère et de Potter. Il avait fait de son mieux pour cacher son agacement mais n'avait pas manqué le regard compatissant de Ginny à côté de lui. Cette famille avait vraiment le don de l'énerver!

- On a décidé de ne plus se faire la guerre, répondit-elle inconsciente du mal que ça lui faisait d'entendre ça. Pour Harry. Il déteste nous voir en froid et je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de ce type d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle.

- Je vois, répondit-il amèrement.

Il secoua la tête et fit volte-face pour redescendre dans sa chambre. Hermione ne serait jamais à lui. Il avait été fou de penser que Weasley la laisserait tomber si facilement! Il suffirait au rouquin de faire le toutou bien obéissant pendant quelques jours pour qu'elle lui pardonne et retombe dans ses bras. C'était couru d'avance.

- Attends!

Il se figea sur la dernière marche. Hermione descendit le rejoindre et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner et la regarder dans les yeux. Il trouva très difficile de garder son calme alors que la douleur de se sentir rejeté lui déchirait les entrailles. Malgré lui, la frustration trouva le chemin vers sa bouche:

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu retombes dans le piège! Je ne peux pas le croire! Tu disais que tu ne pardonnerais jamais à Weasley!

Ses propres paroles résonnaient comme des supplications. Il se sentait terriblement pathétique.

- Ron est mon ami, se justifia Hermione. Au même titre que Harry. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement fâchée contre lui! Mais on se réconcilie seulement en tant qu'amis. Ça ne change rien à... à...

Drago vit qu'elle hésitait. Il commençait à être rassuré par son discours mais il avait besoin d'entendre la suite.

- Ça ne change rien à quoi? se risqua-t-il le coeur battant.

Il vit qu'elle faisait appel à tout son courage de Gryffondor pour lui répondre. A cet instant, il remercia sincèrement la maison rouge et or de l'avoir si bien influencée.

- A ce que je ressens pour toi, se lança-t-elle.

Quelque chose en Drago se brisa à cet instant. Toute la retenue, toute la patience qu'il avait su déployer pendant les semaines passées auprès d'elle arrivèrent à leur terme. Il fit un pas pour se retrouver sur la même marche qu'elle, le regard toujours accroché au sien. Il passa lentement son bras gauche autour de sa taille, tandis que sa main droite remonta vers son visage et caressa sa joue.

Elle ne le repoussa pas mais ne prit pas l'initiative à sa place. Elle avait eu le courage d'exprimer sa pensée, il comprenait que c'était à lui de se lancer. Drago avait attendu si longtemps cet instant et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour s'y préparer. Il parcourut ses traits d'un doigt léger, il prit le temps de respirer son parfum et de contempler ses yeux profonds.

Puis, tel un assoiffé venant de découvrir un point d'eau, il l'embrassa.

C'était mille fois mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Après en avoir tant rêvé, il la tenait enfin contre lui et capturait ses lèvres avec avidité. Oh oui, c'était tellement mieux!

Il la serra plus fort et put apprécier à quel point ses formes avaient changé depuis leur adolescence. Il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille de seize ans mais à présent il aimait une femme toute entière. Une femme qui répondait à son baiser avec fougue. Il laissa sa langue vagabonder à la recherche de la sienne, jouer, s'entremêler. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille extase avec un simple baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer.

Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux au contact de ses lèvres, les rouvrit lentement. Drago constata avec plaisir qu'elle avait rougi. Elle était encore plus belle avec les joues légèrement colorées et les pupilles brillantes.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser à nouveau mais soudain il vit ses iris s'agrandir dans une expression de surprise et de peur. Incertain, il demanda:

- Tout va bien?

Pour toute réponse elle agrippa son biceps et serra à lui faire mal. Drago comprit qu'elle faisait une sorte d'attaque, comme la dernière fois, et commença à paniquer. La tête d'Hermione se renversa en arrière et elle parut souffrir atrocement. Un faible râle sortir de sa bouche tandis que ses membres s'agitaient violemment.

Puis, la crise partit aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, laissant une Hermione tremblante.

- Je... je... fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler.

Drago la serra contre lui, espérant arrêter ses tremblements et la réconforter. Cela ne suffit pas. Alors il l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il traversa en la soutenant, et la fit asseoir sur son lit. Il attrapa une couverture et la passa autour des épaules encore secouées de la jeune femme, puis il s'assit derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras pour achever de la réchauffer.

Après une hésitation, Hermione se posa contre son torse et chercha fébrilement sa main. Elle entrelaça ses doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Peu à peu, elle se calma. Mais l'inquiétude de Drago ne diminua pas. Que s'était-il passé? Ce ne pouvait pas être le surmenage cette fois! Il y avait sans doute une autre explication!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Hermione secoua la tête contre lui:

- Je ne sais pas... c'est... c'est comme si... non... non oublie, c'est ridicule.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à cet instant mais il les devinait bouleversés.

- Dis-moi.

Il sentit qu'elle hésitait. Elle se raidit entre ses bras mais ne se retourna pas.

- Tu vas trouver la question étrange mais... est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre nous?

Drago déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Non... pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça?

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir! Ce n'était pas possible!

- J'ai... des images qui passent dans ma tête. Des images de nous deux.

Damnation! Est-ce que le sort d'Oubliettes n'avait pas bien fonctionné? Pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir jeté correctement! A moins que... est-ce que la perte de ses pouvoirs aurait affaibli le sortilège? Mais c'était impossible! Normalement un Oubliettes n'avait pas besoin de magie pour continuer à fonctionner. Il fallait le briser pour que la personne puisse se souvenir!

- Je... peut-être que tu as rêvé? Ça m'est arrivé aussi, fit-il en forçant le sous-entendu grivois pour masquer sa détresse.

Elle blottit un peu plus contre lui et agrippa ses bras fermement.

- Non... d'accord c'était sans doute un rêve. Tu dois me trouver grotesque...

- Pas du tout.

Elle hésita.

- Alors, tu me promets qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous?

En enfer. Drago était en enfer. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais qu'aurait-elle fait en apprenant la vérité? Ils venaient juste de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient! Non, il devait continuer sur la voie qu'il s'était tracé. Personne n'apprendrait son mensonge.

Il déposa un léger baiser contre sa tempe et rassembla tout son courage pour répondre:

- Je te le promets.

* * *

**(1) "Naga" est un mot sanscrit signifiant "serpent". Dans le bouddhisme et l'hindouisme, les Nâgas sont une race de serpents semi-divins dotés de grands pouvoirs. J'ai donc imaginé que les sorciers d'Inde devaient avoir inventé une potion pour en venir à bout.**

* * *

**Alors, les choses avancent-elles suffisamment à votre goût? Je pense que vous retiendrez surtout le rapprochement (enfin!) de Drago et Hermione, mais ce sera loin d'être facile à l'avenir.**

**Plusieurs lecteurs avaient des pistes pour Death Opter. Severus et Narcissa ont été cités plusieurs fois mais je pense que personne n'avait trouvé le lien entre les deux. J'avoue que c'est un pairing que j'aime particulièrement et que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de l'utiliser ici dans un registre plutôt dramatique.**

**Dans le chapitre suivant: on reparle de la crise d'Hermione, Rowena nous dévoile un peu plus son histoire, on s'organise contre l'espion au Chicaneur et on fait un tour chez les Mangemorts. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié car il m'a bien fait baver. Il me faudra donc probablement plus de temps pour le publier. Plusieurs lecteurs m'ont demandé de les prévenir mais je ne peux pas faire ça pour tout le monde alors ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur feufeu vous n'avez qu'une solution: suivre mon blog!**

**Et maintenant, n'oubliez pas de passer par la case review sinon je transforme Drago en Scroutt à pétard et je marie Hermione à Pettigrow! (Comment ça je ne suis pas du tout crédible?)**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	17. Vers la conscience

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Comme prévu, ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le terminer. J'ai heureusement pu compter sur votre soutien et vos petits mots doux. A ce sujet, je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à une lectrice qui m'a particulièrement encouragée ces dernières semaines: Wizzette! Un grand merci à toi et à tous ceux qui se sont manifestés ici ou via mon blog!**

**Comme d'habitude avant de démarrer, voici un résumé des épisodes précédents: après la réunion de l'Ordre, Drago a enfin osé embrasser Hermione. Cependant, celle-ci a fait une nouvelle crise en revoyant des images qu'elle n'a pas compris et Drago a promis qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux auparavant. Bill et Fleur sont revenus d'Australie pour la réunion de l'Ordre, par contre Kingsley ne s'est pas montré. Au Chicaneur, un espion sévit toujours alors que l'édition de décembre est sur le point de sortir. Chez les Mangemorts, Narcissa s'est vue contrainte d'accueillir Pettigrow mais elle a réussi néanmoins à prévenir Harry et Drago du retour du rat. Quant à Rowena Serdaigle, nous l'avions laissée au moment de sa rencontre avec Godric Gryffondor. Et dans ce chapitre vous aurez des nouvelles de tout ce petit monde!**

**Beau programme n'est-ce pas? Une fois de plus que ma correctrice Lupinette est un ingrédient indispensable à la bonne réussite de cette fiction!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à côté du bouton "Review this chapter"!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 17****: Vers la conscience**

- Trois flacons de corne de triton en poudre, murmura Hermione tandis qu'elle cochait une case sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main.

La petite armoire à potions curatives qui se trouvait dans sa chambre n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être inventoriée car la Médicomage tenait scrupuleusement ses réserves à jour. Cependant, faire ce travail sans intérêt lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées et retardait le moment où elle devrait descendre à l'infirmerie.

- Et des feuilles d'hibiscus cicatrisantes... deux, quatre... sept. Il va falloir que j'en rachète.

C'était à la fois rassurant et réconfortant de maîtriser quelque chose, même s'il ne s'agissait que de compter des fioles en tous genres. Car Hermione n'était pas sûre de contrôler le reste de sa vie.

Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassée.

Celui qui jadis la traitait de tous les noms l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait capturé ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle-même avait répondu à ce baiser avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Et c'était... tellement bon. Si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec Ron.

Bien sûr, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle espérait ce geste autant qu'elle le redoutait. Que la présence du Serpentard suffisait à l'électriser, à la rendre à la fois nerveuse et irrésistiblement heureuse. Alors qu'elle avait passé les derniers mois à se complaire dans l'amertume et le travail acharné, elle avait à présent l'impression de revivre. Drago avait cette façon particulière de la regarder, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça.

- Une seule racine d'Ellébore... Les autres doivent être en bas, nota-elle distraitement.

Puis il y avait eu la crise. Des images, des sons, des sensations avaient traversé son corps comme un éclair. Son cerveau était en feu, comme si ses pensées étaient autant de coulées de lave incandescente. Elle avait entendu la voix de Drago mais ce n'était pas lui qui parlait à ce moment-là. Elle s'était vue l'embrasser, passer sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il la déshabillait. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains dégrafer son soutien-gorge et elle respirait une atmosphère saturée d'humidité qu'elle n'identifiait pas.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens!

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation avec le Serpentard. Et si elle devait en douter, Drago lui avait assuré que jamais rien n'avait eu lieu entre eux. Pourquoi mentirait-il? Il avait même eu l'air sacrément choqué par sa question. Avait-elle tout gâché dès le premier baiser?

En tous cas, le mal de tête qui s'était abattu sur elle quelques minutes après la crise n'avait certainement pas aidé. La douleur qu'elle connaissait bien lui avait vrillé les tempes, assombrissant même sa vue et l'obligeant à prendre une potion puissante. Drago l'avait assistée avec une inquiétude qui l'avait beaucoup touchée. Il l'avait aidée à s'allonger, avait arrangé les oreillers et les couvertures pour qu'elle puisse se reposer confortablement. Le sommeil avait terrassé Hermione au moment où elle assurait au Serpentard qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il reste là toute la nuit. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée seule mais elle avait vu qu'une couverture et un oreiller étaient posés à même le sol. Drago l'avait sans doute veillée une bonne partie de la nuit.

Hermione se sentait misérable. Une vraie source de problèmes. Ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse? Apprécier ce qui s'était passé sans arrière pensée?

Elle avait pris une douche rapide mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à descendre à l'infirmerie ensuite. Que dirait-elle à Drago? Non, il valait mieux rester en sûreté dans sa chambre en attendant d'avoir un meilleur plan. Elle avait conscience d'agir puérilement mais ne pouvait faire autrement.

Aussi lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle fit mine d'être absente, persuadée que c'était Drago qui venait aux nouvelles. Mais ce fut une voix féminine qui s'éleva dans le couloir:

- Hermione! Je sais que tu es réveillée!

Ginny. Drago l'avait sans doute prévenue et elle l'avait sans doute entendu marmonner en faisant son inventaire.

- C'est ouvert, indiqua Hermione.

La rousse entra dans la pièce et referma la porte en silence. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'Hermione faisait mine de continuer son inventaire. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Lassée par le silence obstiné de son amie, elle finit par se retourner et lui faire face:

- Je vais bien, fit-elle pour répondre à la question muette qui flottait dans la chambre.

- C'est ce que je vois, répondit Ginny d'un ton détaché.

- Non, je t'assure, je vais bien! La crise a été moins forte que la dernière fois, j'ai juste eu un bon mal de tête. Une nuit de sommeil et on n'y voit plus rien.

A vrai dire, Hermione avait remarqué dans la salle de bain qu'elle gardait encore des cernes impressionnants et que ses traits étaient tirés. Un sort de camouflage en avait dissimulé la majeure partie mais il n'avait pas vraiment atténué la pâleur de son visage. D'où le fait que Ginny la dévisageait à présent avec un air sceptique.

- Hermione, expliqua-t-elle patiemment, tu es Médicomage! Tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas, on ne fait pas des crises comme ça sans raison!

- Ce n'est pas si grave! Abelforth a fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables la dernière fois et il n'a rien trouvé!

Hermione voulait rassurer son amie mais en vérité elle n'en menait pas large. Si ses crises n'étaient pas dues à un problème médical, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elles pouvaient provenir.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a rien trouvé que tu es en parfaite santé! La Médicomagie a ses limites, non?

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Hermione. On ne peut pas tout détecter, particulièrement quand on parle du cerveau. Mais à moins qu'on m'ait jeté un sort sans que je m'en rende compte, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter!

Ginny secoua la tête, l'air toujours convaincue que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Tu as remarqué... commença-t-elle hésitante.

- Oui?

- A chaque fois que tu as eu une crise, Drago était présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? s'énerva Hermione. Que Drago est responsable de ça? Qu'il n'arrête pas de me jeter des sorts alors qu'il n'a plus de magie?

La rouquine leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Bien sûr que non. Je sais que Drago tient à toi énormément et qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal. Je trouve seulement que c'est une drôle de coïncidence... Que faisiez-vous quand tu as senti la crise arriver?

Hermione rougit intensément à la question de son amie.

- Euh... on... on...

Ginny sembla comprendre son trouble car elle eut un sourire éclatant:

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la couleur pivoine de la Médicomage qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ginny poussa un cri victorieux:

- Je le savais! Alors, raconte-moi tout!

Toujours rougissante, Hermione expliqua à son amie ce qui s'était passé la veille, la discussion à propos de Ron et le baiser formidable de Drago. Elle tenta de ne pas donner trop de détails à celle qui l'écoutait avidement mais la jeune Weasley la bombarda de questions habiles destinées à lui faire cracher le morceau. Finalement, elle conclut:

- Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis sûre qu'il a été effrayé par cette satanée crise... Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? J'ai tout gâché, j'en suis sûre! Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là...

- Et si tu lui laissais le choix? proposa Ginny. Tu devrais aller lui parler, il n'a peut-être pas envie que ça s'arrête comme ça.

Indécise, Hermione eut bien envie de se laisser convaincre par la rouquine. Mais en même temps elle redoutait de se trouver face à un Drago mécontent de ce qui s'était passé. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, Ginny prit les choses en main. Elle la poussa d'autorité vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit pour la laisser passer. Mais Hermione pila sur place en découvrant que quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Drago était sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut, fit-il d'un ton incertain.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, dévisageant le jeune homme comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Le Serpentard sortait visiblement de la douche car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Quelques gouttes tombaient de ses mèches pour aller s'écraser sur la chemise noire qu'il avait dû boutonner à la hâte car il avait oublié plusieurs boutons. Il portait un jeans ayant appartenu à un Sirius adolescent et n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre des chaussures. Ainsi vêtu, Hermione le trouva irrésistible.

- Bon je vous laisse, claironna Ginny qui n'avait sans doute pas perdu une miette du spectacle car elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

La rouquine s'éclipsa rapidement et claqua la porte, les laissant tous les deux. Drago eut l'air soudain gêné, tout autant qu'Hermione. Que devait-elle dire? Devait-elle se justifier pour hier soir? Mais comment expliquer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même? Le Serpentard brisa le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé dans la pièce:

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux, affirma-t-elle.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, murmura Drago en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Puis le silence retomba. C'était tellement frustrant! Hier encore ils discutaient de tout et de rien et aujourd'hui ils ne parvenaient même plus à se regarder dans les yeux. Drago regrettait-il de l'avoir embrassée? Hermione considéra cette idée avec effroi. Peut-être n'avait-il pas ressenti la même chose qu'elle? Peut-être était-il venu lui dire qu'il valait mieux en rester là? Peut-être la trouvait-il trop compliquée?

Occupée à se morfondre mentalement, elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Drago s'approchait d'elle. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui prit délicatement la main, interrompant ses pensées pénibles. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était un peu rauque, comme s'il redoutait de prononcer ces mots:

- Je voudrais t'embrasser encore... est-ce que tu me le permets?

Elle rencontra son regard et comprit tout à coup que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés. Elle fut à la fois effrayée et rassurée par l'intensité des émotions qu'exprimaient les yeux du Serpentard. Son expression la bouleversa tant il semblait peu sûr de lui. A cet instant, elle eut la certitude que le jeune homme partageait ses sentiments.

Aussi lui répondit-elle à sa manière. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres fines. Drago n'attendait visiblement que ce signal car il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour prolonger le baiser. Hermione sentit ses sens s'affoler lorsqu'il la plaqua contre son torse et vint placer ses mains sur sa chute de reins.

A court d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent brièvement. Hermione vit que Drago la scrutait avec inquiétude, mais elle le rassura:

- Je n'aurai pas de crise cette fois.

Elle n'en était pas sûre du tout mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. C'était bien trop grisant de se perdre dans ses bras et sous ses lèvres. Elle voulait qu'il recommence. Tout de suite.

Le Serpentard comprit le message car il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de fermeté. Hermione se retrouva de nouveau emportée par les milliers de sensations qu'il faisait naître dans son corps. Elle plaça ses bras autour de sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux humides. Le jeune homme quitta alors sa bouche pour parcourir son visage puis son cou de ses lèvres. Hermione émit un faible gémissement.

Encouragé par sa réaction, Drago la souleva sans crier gare et fit quelques pas pour la déposer sur son bureau. Hermione ne fit pas attention aux plumes et feutres qu'ils firent tomber du meuble ni aux parchemins qu'elle écrasait sûrement en s'asseyant dessus. Elle attira le jeune homme contre elle et l'emprisonna de ses jambes. Visiblement enchanté par son ardeur, Drago se laissa faire et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Elle sentit que la main du Serpentard remontait lentement depuis son genou vers le bas de son dos et finissait sa course sur sa chute de reins. Il la colla plus vigoureusement contre lui. Ce faisant, elle sentit à travers le tissu de son pantalon que l'excitation du Serpentard n'était pas feinte.

Elle décida alors de rompre le baiser pour partir à la découverte de sa peau pâle et pleine de promesses. Elle laissa sa langue tracer un chemin depuis sa joue vers son cou et ensuite sur son torse. Elle défit patiemment les boutons de sa chemise et embrassa chaque carré de peau disponible. Drago gémit doucement à ce contact, puis grogna lorsqu'elle revint à sa bouche.

Il passa alors sa main sous son pull et caressa sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'émettre des gémissements.

Elle aurait bien voulu que cette douce torture continue mais soudain un bruit sec les interrompit:

- Toc toc toc.

Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la porte de la chambre, mais les coups venaient d'une autre direction. Une chouette venait d'atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et cherchait à attirer leur attention, perdue dans la tempête de neige qui faisait rage au dehors.

Avec regret, Hermione se détacha du Serpentard et mit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers le volatile. En ouvrant la fenêtre, elle entendit le jeune homme grommeler qu'ils étaient décidément toujours interrompus dans cette bon sang de bonsoir de maison. Elle réprima un sourire en détachant le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau.

- C'est une lettre de Serdaigle, indiqua-t-elle en reconnaissant l'écriture.

Le Serpentard comprit qu'il devrait remettre ses ardeurs à plus tard et reboutonna sa chemise en grognant de plus belle. Hermione aussi était frustrée qu'ils aient été interrompus mais était également un peu soulagée. Ils avaient ce matin dépassé beaucoup de barrières et tout cela était allé un peu vite. La Gryffondor avait besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Aussi déplia-t-elle le parchemin immédiatement et se mit-elle à le lire à voix haute:

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que ma lettre vous trouve en bonne santé. Les récents évènements m'amènent à penser que vous serez bientôt confrontée à mon pendentif et il devient urgent que vous trouviez le moyen de le détruire. Cependant, mon pouvoir sur mon porteur s'affaiblit de jour en jour et bientôt je disparaîtrai pour de bon. Vous êtes la seule dépositaire de ma mémoire, dès lors il est essentiel que vous connaissiez toute mon histoire avant de vous attaquer à cet artefact._

_Ce soir-là à Sheffield, nous fîmes connaissance avec Godric Gryffondor qui était alors un duelliste fort doué et un enchanteur hors pair. Il était également d'ascendance noble, bien qu'il ait renoncé à la jouissance des terres familiales au profit de son frère cadet pour partir à l'aventure. Sa soif de nouvelles connaissances et son air baroudeur me plurent tout de suite. Je pus constater qu'Helga était du même avis lorsqu'elle proposa à notre nouvel ami de nous accompagner sur les routes à la recherche de nouveaux sortilèges et connaissances. Ce qu'il accepta sur le champ._

_Les mois et les années qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus heureux de ma vie. Notre amitié était unique et fructueuse. Nous apprîmes toutes sortes de magies et nous quittâmes même le pays plusieurs fois pour découvrir les nombreux sortilèges utilisés de part le monde. A cette période, je continuais mes sacrifices de sang sans que les deux autres soient au courant. Je tentai même mes propres expériences et découvris que le sang moldu régénérait mes forces plus efficacement que les rares sangs sorciers que j'eus à ma disposition. Mais en présence d'Helga et Godric, je parvenais à dissocier complètement ma vie de cette part sombre qui ne me quittait jamais._

_Godric participait régulièrement aux joutes organisées un peu partout dans le pays, au grand dam d'Helga qui trouvait ces duels particulièrement dangereux. J'avais acquis depuis longtemps la conviction qu'elle entretenait de doux sentiments pour notre ami mais elle n'avait jamais pu les concrétiser à cause de ses voeux faits à l'ordre de Merlin. Pour ma part, je trouvais Godric séduisant mais l'ombre de Salazar planait bien trop sur mes pensées pour y accorder davantage d'importance, bien que je remarquais toutes ses attentions à mon égard. A cette époque, je croyais que notre trio durerait toute la vie mais bien entendu la réalité se chargea de me détromper._

_Un jour, l'un des duels de Godric ne tourna pas en sa faveur. Il fut sévèrement blessé par son adversaire, un champion venu de France nommé Louis Beauxbâtons. Helga et moi nous relayâmes pendant douze jours et nuits pour le soigner et veiller à sa guérison. Il garda de cette rencontre une vilaine cicatrice à l'abdomen et la certitude que la vie n'était pas éternelle. Cette pensée le poursuivit des semaines durant, au bout desquelles il nous exposa sa solution à notre propre mortalité: une école._

_Le monde sorcier à cette époque était dispersé et mal organisé. Les nobles pouvaient se payer le service de précepteurs pour leur apprendre la magie mais la plupart des sorciers ne recevaient aucun enseignement. Sans parler des sorciers nés de moldus qui bien souvent vivaient sans savoir qu'ils possédaient des pouvoirs magiques. Godric se proposait de corriger cette situation en créant un endroit où tous les jeunes sorciers du pays pourraient apprendre à se servir d'une baguette, à préparer des potions et à reconnaître les plantes rares. L'idée de transmettre nos connaissances aux plus jeunes nous emballa rapidement. Helga proposa de diviser l'école en trois maisons afin que les élèves puissent être rassemblés plus facilement selon leurs affinités. Godric fut si enchanté par sa proposition qu'il créa un objet capable de répartir les élèves dans les trois maisons qui porteraient notre nom: le Choipeaux._

_Nous avions déjà élaboré un plan de l'endroit et un programme des cours qui y seraient dispensés lorsque nous nous heurtâmes à un problème insoluble: comment allions-nous financer ce projet? Helga avait fait voeu de pauvreté, Godric avait renoncé à sa fortune et quant à moi je n'avais aucune famille vers qui me tourner. C'est alors que Godric proposa de faire appel à l'un de ses cousins éloignés qui selon ses dires était très riche depuis le décès de ses parents et qui pourrait être le mécène de notre école. Cela ressemblait à une aubaine mais lorsque Godric prononça le nom de ce cousin, je replongeai instantanément dans l'horreur: il s'agissait de Salazar Serpentard._

_Je priai, je suppliai de toutes les manières possibles Godric et Helga de ne pas faire appel à la famille Serpentard pour construire notre école. Je cherchai désespérément une autre solution, allant même jusqu'à proposer des bienfaiteurs moldus pour réunir l'or dont nous avions besoin. Mais mes tentatives furent vaines: si nous voulions que notre école voit le jour, il fallait faire appel à Salazar. Je n'avais guère de choix à ma disposition: soit j'abandonnais Helga et Godric, soit j'affrontais mes démons. Je fus tentée de choisir la première solution, d'autant que le lieu qui avait été décidé pour notre première rencontre était celui de tous mes cauchemars: Pré-Au-Lard._

_Dans un premier temps, je refusai catégoriquement de me rendre à cette entrevue. Godric usa de toute sa force de persuasion pour me faire changer d'avis, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi je refusais tout lien avec les Serpentard. Finalement il parvint à me convaincre lorsqu'il m'apprit que les parents de Salazar étaient tous les deux morts d'une mystérieuse fièvre l'année précédente. Point de nouvelles de mon fils qui devait avoir quinze ans à cette époque car personne n'était au courant de son existence. Persuadée que Salazar devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon enfant, j'acceptai de le rencontrer. La nuit qui précéda cette rencontre, je ne dormis pas, hantée par les souvenirs, la douleur et la rage de revenir encore et toujours à cette famille démoniaque. Plusieurs fois je m'imaginai tuant Salazar sitôt qu'il passait le pas de la porte mais ensuite je me rappelais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me dire où mon fils se trouvait._

_Puis vint le jour tant redouté et l'arrivée dans ce village que je détestais viscéralement. Un elfe vint répondre aux coups frappés à la porte du manoir et il nous fit patienter dans l'antichambre. Je ne tenais pas en place et mon agitation n'échappa pas à Godric et Helga qui ne firent cependant aucun commentaire. Ils avaient tous deux renoncé depuis longtemps à me questionner sur mes raisons de haïr les Serpentard. L'elfe revint après ce qui me sembla une éternité et nous fit entrer dans le salon où son maître nous attendait._

_Revoir Salazar après tant de temps fut un choc encore plus intense que je l'avais imaginé. Je le trouvai changé, plus vieux bien sûr mais également plus solide. Je l'avais quitté adolescent et je le retrouvais homme. Son corps, sa voix, sa prestance, tout était différent excepté ses yeux. Ses iris sombres me reconnurent tout de suite et ils ne me quittèrent pas pendant un instant qui parut infini. Puis il reporta son attention sur Godric et Helga qui se présentaient. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche de tout l'entretien. Salazar nous invita à nous asseoir et je me plaçai juste à côté de Godric, cherchant inconsciemment sa protection. Mon ami sembla comprendre mon besoin de réconfort car il posa sa main sur la mienne en signe de soutien._

_Ce geste innocent déclencha une réaction que je n'avais pas prévue: je vis une lueur de jalousie briller dans les yeux de Salazar. Et je sus que je tenais là ma vengeance. _

_J'écoutai distraitement Godric expliquer notre projet d'école et notre besoin de financement, mais en réalité mon cerveau tournait à toute allure. J'allais faire souffrir Salazar, j'allais provoquer sa perte et j'allais me servir de Godric pour cela. L'accord qui fut scellé cet après-midi là donna naissance à Poudlard mais pour moi il fut surtout le point de départ d'une vengeance qui ne me laissa plus aucun repos._

_Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que ce jour-là je venais de planter les premières graines de discorde entre Godric et Salazar. Et que tous les sorciers du pays devraient payer le prix de mon erreur jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

- C'est le schéma classique, commenta Drago une fois qu'Hermione eut fini sa lecture. Tu prends deux bons amis et tu mets une femme entre eux, ils finiront par se détester c'est certain! Je dirais même que c'est beaucoup plus vraisemblable que cette histoire d'enfants de moldus...

- On n'a pas la suite. Peut-être que Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont opposés à ce sujet par la suite...

Drago eut un geste montrant qu'il en doutait mais il ne répondit pas. Hermione relut la lettre pour elle-même une seconde fois afin d'en assimiler tous les détails. Le récit de Serdaigle était à la fois passionnant et décevant. La création de Poudlard, l'invention du Choixpeau, le système des maisons, tout cela était fascinant. Mais encore une fois il n'y avait aucune précision concernant le pendentif. Elle espérait que Serdaigle parviendrait à raconter toute son histoire avant de disparaître sinon tout ceci ne servirait à rien.

- Il faut que je fasse lire cette lettre à Harry, dit-elle. Elle ne nous avance pas beaucoup mais j'ai promis de le tenir au courant...

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse y aller seule, acquiesça Drago. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'affronter Potter si tôt le matin.

Hermione eut un petit rire:

- Comme tu veux!

- Mais puis-je espérer te voir ensuite et recommencer... ce que nous avions interrompu? fit-il avec un sourire entendu.

La Gryffondor hésita, partagée entre son désir pour le Serpentard et les nombreuses questions en suspens depuis sa crise. Elle avait besoin d'y voir plus clair et de réfléchir au calme. Mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas vexer le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas affronter les mêmes doutes.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle, mais je me sens encore faible à cause de ma crise et j'ai peur que ça arrive de nouveau. Donc je ne sais pas si... je voudrais qu'on prenne un peu de temps... j'ai besoin de temps.

Drago perdit son sourire et eut un air totalement abattu.

- Je vois... fit-il d'un ton froid.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains pour les passer autour de sa taille et se blottir contre lui. Elle releva la tête et tenta de le rassurer:

- Non, tu ne vois pas. J'aime quand tu m'embrasses et... quand tu fais d'autres choses aussi, rougit-elle.

Le Serpentard eut un faible sourire.

- Et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, précisa Hermione. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour m'y habituer. Juste un peu de temps.

Le jeune homme la considéra pendant quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête:

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Heureuse qu'il comprenne, Hermione déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. Drago retrouva alors le sourire et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, chacun respirant l'odeur de l'autre et appréciant de se trouver là. Puis le jeune homme la relâcha en disant:

- Tu ne devais pas aller voir Potter, toi?

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Bon vous êtes prêts? demanda Ron aux quatre personnes qui se tenaient à côté de lui. Je compte jusqu'à trois et on transplane!

Fred leva un sourcil moqueur:

- C'est qu'il est presque crédible dans le rôle de commandant, notre petit Ronnie!

- Un vrai chef en herbe, renchérit George.

- J'essaie de nous faire tous transplaner malgré le Fidelitas! rétorqua Ron.

George lui ébouriffa les cheveux:

- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour notre sécurité petit frère!

- Ça suffit! cria-t-il en s'écartant.

Bill, qui était juste à côté de lui, lui donna une bourrade.

- Le petit Ronnie est énervé!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que "Ronnie" regrette d'avoir accepté que son frère aîné vienne au Chicaneur avec eux. Après la réunion de l'Ordre, Fleur était partie en France pour passer quelques jours dans sa famille. Molly Weasley, enchantée d'avoir son plus vieux fils à sa disposition, avait proposé à Bill de rester au Square Grimmaurd pendant ce temps-là. Peu réjoui par cette perspective, Bill avait demandé à ses frères s'ils pouvaient lui faire visiter le Chicaneur afin d'échapper quelques temps à la pression maternelle.

- Vous êtes lourds les mecs! soupira-t-il, contrarié.

Ses frères semblèrent sur le point de répondre mais Luna, qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, les devança:

- Allons-y, dit-elle simplement.

Les jumeaux et Bill cessèrent immédiatement de faire les pitres et se préparèrent à transplaner. Ron offrit son bras à Bill car, si Fred et George lui avaient appris où se trouvaient les presses du journal, il ne pouvait pas y transplaner tout seul. A son signal, tous disparurent pour la ferme des Skeeter.

A leur arrivée dans la cour, Luna s'éclipsa très vite en invoquant l'éditorial qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. Transits de froids, Ron et ses frères se dirigèrent vers le salon dans l'espoir d'y trouver un thé pour les réchauffer.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils la trouvèrent occupée par Grace Saddler et Adrian Pucey.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu Luna rentrer, les accueillit Grace.

Soufflant sur ses doigts engourdis, Ron adressa un salut de la tête à la journaliste et à son cousin tandis que les jumeaux manifestèrent leur retour de façon plus bruyante. Fred prit Grace dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer sans lui en demander la permission:

- Ta beauté nous a manqué! fit-il d'un faux ton charmeur.

Lorsqu'il la reposa, Grace parut partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle d'exploser.

- Je me disais bien qu'on ne devait pas servir que du thé à ces réunions, grinça-t-elle finalement.

- Ton sens de la répartie tranchante nous a aussi manqué! s'exclama George en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras et en lui plaquant deux bises sur les joues avant qu'elle ait pu réagir.

- Mais ça suffit! protesta-t-elle.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent ensuite vers Adrian qu'ils firent mine de prendre lui aussi dans leurs bras, mais l'américain s'échappa en riant:

- Ils sont fous! Enfermez-les! Enfermez-les!

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les facéties de ses frères. C'était devenu tellement rare de voir les jumeaux péter les plombs de la sorte!

- Mais dites-moi, reprit Grace lorsqu'ils se furent tous un peu calmés, vous nous avez amené un petit nouveau!

- Ah oui, pardon. Je vous présente mon frère...

- Bill Weasley, finit celui-ci en tendant la main à Grace.

Malgré son mariage et ses cicatrices, Bill restait un séducteur né. Ron aurait bien voulu avoir hérité de ce don, lui qui était si maladroit avec les femmes.

- Encore un Weasley? demanda Adrian. Mais combien êtes-vous exactement?

- Trop, répondit seulement Ron en constatant que Bill tenait la main de Grace plus longtemps que nécessaire. Hey Saddler, mon frère est marié je te signale!

- Quoi, tu es jaloux? le provoqua la journaliste avec un petit sourire.

Les oreilles de Ron se mirent à rougir pendant que les autres riaient. Depuis l'épisode de l'inauguration, Grace et lui n'étaient plus à couteaux tirés comme avant. Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux et les taquineries étaient plus moqueuses que réellement méchantes. Même si parfois Ron ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec Grace, ils avaient bel et bien fait la paix.

- Alors, demanda Adrian après avoir à son tour serré la main de Bill, quelles sont les nouvelles du front?

- Pas très bonnes, répondit Ron. Non seulement notre enquête sur l'espion piétine mais on vient en plus d'apprendre que Peter Pettigrow est vivant.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Rita Skeeter pour entrer dans la pièce. La journaliste aux ongles manucurés saisit la dernière phrase au vol et s'écria:

- Qu'ai-je entendu? Vous avez laissé un dangereux Mangemort s'échapper?

Tous se renfrognèrent. Rita était peut-être propriétaire des lieux et également l'une des meilleures plumes du journal mais son goût du scandale était loin d'être apprécié des autres membres du Chicaneur.

- Il a survécu à une forte explosion, grinça Ron. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir ça!

Ron vit la plume à papote de Rita s'activer sur son carnet. Sans doute préparait-elle un article de son cru sur la supériorité des Mangemorts face au faible Ordre du Phénix et à son benêt de chef. Malgré la qualité de l'écriture de Rita, Luna était obligée de censurer certaines de ses attaques mal placées. Cependant comme la jeune fille souhaitait conserver un esprit libre pour le journal, elle laissait passer les articles qu'elle considérait sans danger. Rita ne travaillait pas pour l'Ordre, elle aimait simplement viser les têtes trop enflées.

- Parlez-moi de cette explosion. Qui l'a provoquée? Était-ce un geste délibéré de votre part pour punir le traître?

- Non, je... put juste placer Ron avant que la harpie ne reprenne.

- Harry a-t-il voulu venger ses parents? Se sent-il coupable de l'avoir laissé s'échapper? Pettigrow est-il vraiment l'ordure que l'on prétend?

Écrasé par toutes ces questions, Ron lança un regard désespéré à ses frères. Bill vint à son secours:

- Rita, quelle bonne surprise! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers la journaliste. Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus! Souvenez-vous, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers: vous m'aviez demandé si mes parents auraient préféré adopter Harry plutôt que d'avoir Ron!

Surprise par le ton jovial et le visage défiguré de Bill, Rita ferma son clapet quelques secondes, temps que Bill mit à profit pour les sauver tous d'une interview douloureuse:

- Malheureusement, nos retrouvailles doivent être écourtées. Mes frères voulaient me faire visiter les locaux du journal parce que je leur ai promis de les aider à en renforcer la sécurité. Et je ne voudrais pas manquer à ma promesse, n'est-ce pas les gars?

Ron et les jumeaux s'empressèrent d'approuver. Grace et Adrian se portèrent également volontaires pour "aider à la visite", prétextant que les Weasley n'avaient aucun sens de l'orientation. Évidemment, Rita ne fut pas dupe. Mécontente d'être écartée, elle suçota sa plume rageusement et Ron eut le pressentiment que le prochain numéro du Chicaneur compterait un article sur le rôle désastreux des Weasley dans la résistance.

Les six compères sortirent rapidement du salon et se dirigèrent vers les presses, d'où ils furent expulsés quelques secondes plus tard par Maggie Kemble qui ne voulait pas d'intrus risquant de compromettre l'impression du journal. Ils visitèrent donc la salle éditoriale où la plupart des journalistes mettaient la dernière main à leurs articles et corrigeaient les coquilles. Bill se lança dans une longue conversation sur les sorts d'intrusion avec Quentin Jentremble, tout content de pouvoir discuter avec un connaisseur. Ron s'entretint avec Zacharias Smith à propos des derniers matchs des Canons de Chudley, discussion qui faillit dégénérer car Smith détestait cette équipe et ne se privait pas de le montrer dans sa chronique. A la grande surprise de Ron, Pucey vint à sa rescousse en arguant que les Mangemorts truquaient tous les matchs anglais et qu'il était donc ridicule de se disputer.

Albert Grayson distribua à tout le monde la maquette quasi définitive de l'édition de décembre qui devait sortir le lundi suivant. Il avait complètement remanié la première page et la photo de Pettigrow était désormais en bonne place, sous le titre révélateur "Vivant!". Arabella Figg venait d'être mise au courant de la nouvelle et faisait jouer furieusement sa plume sur un parchemin en essayant de se remémorer les exactions du Mangemort. Jepson Blencowe l'assistait en ressortant ses anciennes rubriques nécrologiques pour y trouver les noms des victimes de Pettigrow. Tous deux avaient l'air extrêmement concentrés. Luna s'était isolée pour finir son éditorial et regardait de temps en temps par la fenêtre sans doute pour chercher l'inspiration. Quant à Anthony Goldstein, il observait la maquette avec un mélange de désarroi et de colère. Personne n'ignorait que Pettigrow faisait partie des Mangemorts qui avaient attaqué les Goldstein. Cela devait être un coup dur pour le Serdaigle. Grace fut la seule à oser lui adresser la parole:

- On va l'attraper ce salaud! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas aller mieux. Au contraire, il se leva, déposa rageusement sur le bureau de Luna son article sur la fraude au taux de change organisée par la Banque du Sorcier au Sang Pur et sortit d'un pas rapide.

- Je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'il doit ressentir, compatit Bill.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, les jumeaux proposèrent d'aller visiter la salle de diffusion du journal où Filius Flitwick mettait la dernière main à ses sortilèges et briefait ses distributeurs. Enchanté de revoir son ancien professeur, Bill accepta. Adrian et Grace ne les suivirent pas, occupés à feuilleter la maquette et à commenter à voix basse les divers articles.

En chemin, Ron et ses frères croisèrent Argus Rusard. Le vieil homme salua Ron respectueusement. Depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de l'assister dans les interrogatoires des membres du Chicaneur, Rusard le traitait avec déférence et cherchait à tous prix à lui être utile. Cela amusait beaucoup Fred et George qui prétendaient que Ron avait remplacé Miss Teigne dans le coeur de l'ancien concierge de Poudlard. Évidemment cette comparaison l'agaçait profondément.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de diffusion, Flitwick était en train de dire, avec sa petite voix habituelle et le ton de quelqu'un qui répète pour la millième fois comme lorsqu'il était en classe:

- Et n'oubliez pas de transmettre la nouvelle formule de révélation du journal. Rappelez bien à vos lecteurs que le Revelium ne fait qu'enflammer le parchemin. Nous avons eu un taux aberrant de destructions le mois passé!

Mondingus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan, acquiescèrent. Ils faisaient partie des nombreux distributeurs du journal. De tous les membres du Chicaneur, les distributeurs avaient le travail le plus dangereux car ils étaient chargés de fournir des épreuves du journal à tous les lecteurs en évitant les Mangemorts et le Ministère. Le système de distribution du Chicaneur était pyramidal: c'était la seule manière d'honorer les abonnements de façon sûre. Les distributeurs principaux fournissaient un nombre suffisant de journaux à leurs contacts qui eux-mêmes les donnaient à leurs relations et ainsi de suite. Les journaux étaient transformés en parchemins quelconques grâce aux bons soins de Flitwick et aux nombreuses formules qu'il renouvelait chaque mois. La plupart des distributeurs arriveraient à la dernière minute, probablement dimanche soir, pour éviter le moindre risque, mais les quatre distributeurs déjà présents assistaient Flitwick dans ses enchantements.

- Ça alors, un arrivage de Weasley! s'exclama Lee en voyant Ron et ses frères entrer.

Bill salua chaleureusement Flitwick et les distributeurs, pendant que George riait avec Mondingus et que Fred déposait un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Angelina. En observant tous ces gens qui se consacraient entièrement au journal de Luna, Ron se fit la réflexion que l'ambiance au Chicaneur était décidément moins lourde que celle du Square Grimmaurd.

- J'ai entendu dire que notre point de rencontre du St-James Park avait été compromis lors de la dernière distribution. Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il.

- C'est de ma faute, avoua Dedalus Diggle. Je n'avais pas vu cette fonctionnaire du Ministère avant qu'elle ne donne l'alerte. Je l'avais prise pour une moldue...

- Ne culpabilise pas, Ded'! lança Angelina. Si elle était là, c'est qu'on avait déjà été grillés auparavant.

Les autres approuvèrent. D'après ce que Ron savait sur la distribution du journal, leurs points de rencontre avec leurs contacts devaient être régulièrement modifié tant les Mangemorts et les membre du Ministère les surveillaient de près.

- Du coup je propose qu'on déplace le rendez-vous vers la gare Victoria, dit Lee. Si le professeur Flitwick pouvait enchanter une vingtaine de journaux pour qu'ils aient l'air de plans du métro, ça passera plus facilement inaperçu.

- Bien sûr qu'il peut, c'est le professeur Flitwick voyons! s'écria George. C'est le meilleur du pays!

Le petit homme rougit sous le compliment et bredouilla:

- Mais non mais non...

Bien sûr, si l'espion du Chicaneur transmettait les informations concernant la distribution du journal aux Mangemorts, toutes leurs précautions ne serviraient à rien. Cette pensée ramena Ron à sa mission. Il était temps qu'ils agissent, qu'ils fassent quelque chose de concret! Il attira donc Bill dehors en laissant la joyeuse bande des distributeurs papoter avec Fred et George.

- Tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais de m'aider à protéger le Chicaneur? demanda-t-il.

Bill fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de son manteau et en tira un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il prit le temps d'en allumer une avant de répondre:

- Oui je l'étais. J'ai appris pas mal de choses en bossant chez Gringotts, quelques sorts anti intrusion, pas mal de pièges égyptiens et quelques alarmes assez terrifiantes.

- Et est-ce qu'on pourrait installer ça sans que les autres membres du journal soient au courant? Les mesures de sécurité ne servent à rien si l'espion peut les déjouer.

Bill expira un peu de fumée.

-Sans problème. Laisse-moi inspecter les bâtiments et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Il faut que ça soit fait au plus vite, insista Ron.

- Pourquoi?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les bâtiments du journal et formula ce qui l'avait taraudé toute la journée:

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Narcissa triturait du bout des doigts un fil dépassant de la manche de sa robe en velours gris. Elle n'était pas tranquille et observait les gens qui se rassemblaient autour d'elle dans un silence inquiet. Voldemort avait convoqué ses plus fidèles partisans dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard pour qu'ils lui donnent les dernières nouvelles de la guerre.

L'endroit avait bien changé depuis que Narcissa y avait fait ses études. Le plafond ne reflétait plus le ciel mais une sorte de fumée noire maléfique traversée par des éclairs. Les grandes tables des quatre maisons avaient disparu au profit d'un vide froid et lugubre. A la place de la table des professeurs se dressait à présent une sorte de trône absurdement grand et décoré, qui se voulait être le reflet de la puissance des ténèbres. Le Lord noir avait pris un malin plaisir à corrompre l'oeuvre des Fondateurs pour que la salle autrefois grandiose et lumineuse devienne un antre sombre et terrifiant.

Le reste de l'école n'était pas aussi visiblement sous la coupe des Mangemorts. De nombreuses pièces, portes et murs protestaient à leur manière contre l'envahisseur. Des fidèles de Voldemort restaient piégés pendant des heures dans des salles sans portes, les tableaux insultaient à qui mieux mieux chaque oreille passant à leur portée et l'école était plus que jamais un labyrinthe pour ceux qui se risquaient dans les couloirs peu utilisés. C'était comme si le souvenir de Dumbledore n'avait pas quitté les lieux, comme si Poudlard tout entier refusait de reconnaître la suprématie de Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenté de corrompre l'âme de l'école grâce à sa magie noire. Quelques armures s'étaient bien rangées de son côté mais la majorité du château avait repoussé ses avances, à l'instar du bureau du directeur qui était hermétiquement clôt depuis trois ans. De rage, Voldemort en avait brûlé la cabane d'Hagrid, le stade de Quidditch et même le Saule Cogneur. Poudlard était devenu un endroit morne et sale, bien loin de sa grandeur d'antan. Les Mangemorts qui devaient s'y rendre pour recevoir les ordres de leur Maître déploraient sans doute au fond d'eux-même l'avilissement de ce qui avait été leur second foyer pendant sept ans. En tous cas c'était le cas de Narcissa.

Elle regarda distraitement sa soeur Bellatrix qui semblait au comble de l'excitation, pressentant sans doute que la torture et la noirceur seraient au menu de cette réunion. D'autres tâchaient de ne pas se trouver trop près du trône qui était pour l'instant vide. Certains étaient venus le visage découvert comme Yaxley ou les Lestrange, mais la plupart avaient revêtu leur habit et la cagoule de Mangemort. En tous cas, la tension était palpable au sein du groupe des fidèles de Voldemort.

Pettigrow était dans un coin de la pièce et regardait avidement autour de lui. Le rat n'avait pas adressé la parole à Narcissa depuis leur confrontation dans la volière. Il se contentait d'apparaître aux repas et n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle lui avait signifié leur convocation à Poudlard. Ce silence ne lui disait rien de bon.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses craintes car l'agitation de la foule annonça l'arrivée imminente du Maître.

- Inclinez-vous devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cria Rodolphus Lestrange à l'adresse de l'assemblée.

Tous s'exécutèrent, dociles. Ceux qui avaient gardé leur capuche se découvrirent à cet instant et Narcissa put reconnaître les Carrow, Antonin Dolohov ou encore Walden Macnair. Seul l'un des sbires du Maître garda son couvre-chef et resta en retrait par rapport aux fidèles qui s'avançaient à présent vers le trône.

Voldemort fit soudain son apparition, comme venu de nulle part. Un frisson parcourut la foule tandis qu'il marchait vers son trône et s'asseyait dessus.

- Mes chers Mangemorts, siffla le Lord Noir une fois qu'il fut installé, je suis certain que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi. Dans le cas contraire, cette journée pourrait être assez... déplaisante pour certains d'entre vous.

Tous frissonnèrent. Les menaces du Maître étaient à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux. Ils attendirent de voir par qui Voldemort allait commencer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et sa voix claqua d'un impérieux:

- Yaxley!

L'intrigant du Ministère déglutit mais s'avança la tête haute.

- Maître.

- Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre au sujet du bureau des Aurors?

- Maître, les Aurors ne nous poseront plus de problème, fit Yaxley. Faites entrer le prisonnier! ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Narcissa se tourna vers la porte principale et vit un homme noir portant l'uniforme des Aurors encadré, ou plutôt porté, par deux Mangemorts de bas étage. Elle reconnut le chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Celui-ci était mal en point, sa robe était brûlée en de nombreux endroits, une coupure profonde entamait son front et personne n'avait pris la peine d'essuyer le sang qui s'en échappait.

Les Mangemorts qui avaient eu affaire à l'incorruptible Auror applaudirent à tout rompre à cette entrée. Satisfait de son petit effet, Yaxley poursuivit:

- La persévérance a fini par payer. Nous avons pu l'isoler de ses protecteurs pendant l'inauguration du Centre de Recensement pour Enfants de Moldus.

Le Lord Noir hocha légèrement la tête pour noter son appréciation. Il fit signe aux Mangemorts qu'ils approchent Kingsley du trône.

- Shacklebolt... cela fait longtemps que j'attends que tu sois produit devant moi.

Le prisonnier fit l'effort de tenir tout seul sur ses jambes et se dégagea brusquement de ses geôliers. Il se tint bravement devant Voldemort et c'est d'une voix où perçait la provocation qu'il répondit:

- Pourquoi? Pour pouvoir me tuer personnellement?

- Cloporte! Tu ne vaux pas la peine de recevoir la mort de ma main. Sache que si j'avais voulu ta mort, tu aurais déjà connu le trépas!

- Alors que voulez-vous de moi?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fendit d'un sourire diabolique:

- Des informations.

Contre toute attente, Kingsley éclata de rire:

- C'est ça votre plan génial? Me forcer à parler? Et comment comptez-vous me les arracher exactement, vos précieuses informations? J'ai suivi un entrainement pour résister à toutes les formes de potions, tortures ou sorts. Pour un maître du Mal, vous manquez vraiment d'imagination!

La plupart des Mangemorts présents frissonnèrent en voyant que Voldemort se levait. Ils pensaient tous que leur Maître ne supporterait pas la provocation. Mais à leur grande surprise, le Lord Noir se contenta de s'approcher de Kingsley.

- Je pourrais te punir immédiatement pour tes paroles inconsidérées, mais je suis sûr que tu les regretteras suffisamment tôt. Chaque être humain a ses limites en ce qui concerne les traitements infligés à son corps, nous verrons où se situera la tienne, petit vantard.

Les épaules de l'Auror s'affaissèrent légèrement mais il ne perdit pas pour autant sa combativité:

- Pensiez-vous que Harry n'avait pas prévu que je pourrais me faire capturer? Je mourrai avant de révéler le moindre détail sur l'Ordre du Phénix! Il y a veillé!

- Fort heureusement pour toi, tu m'es plus utile en vie que mort. Je n'ai pas besoin d'informations sur l'Ordre, je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Par contre, il y a un sujet sur lequel tu vas m'éclairer, de gré ou de force...

Kingsley déglutit:

- Et on peut savoir quelles informations votre grand esprit machiavélique n'a pas réussi à trouver?

Voldemort eut un rictus qui terrifia même le plus hardi des Mangemorts:

- Poudlard. Tu vas m'aider à entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

Les yeux de Shacklebolt s'arrondirent de surprise, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rebondir sur les dernières paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres:

- Emmenez-le en cellule, ordonna celui-ci. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

L'Auror fut emmené hors de la pièce.

- Yaxley, ajouta Voldemort, je souhaite que tu prennes la tête des Aurors. Repère les éléments rebelles et élimine-les. Le bureau des Aurors nous a suffisamment résisté, cela suffit.

- Bien Maître.

Narcissa songea qu'elle devait au plus vite informer Harry de ces derniers évènements. Elle attendit la suite de la réunion avec appréhension, se demandant quelles autres mauvaises nouvelles allaient arriver. Elles ne tardèrent pas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rassit élégamment sur son trône et fit signe au Mangemort qui était resté masqué de venir face à lui. Celui-ci s'avança avec ce qui sembla de l'empressement. Narcissa se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui ne se découvrait pas devant le Lord Noir.

- A présent que les choses sont à notre avantage au Ministère, j'espère que tu nous apportes de bonnes nouvelles du journal contestataire.

Narcissa comprit qu'il parlait du Chicaneur. Elle se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Le Mangemort masqué répondit gravement:

- Je peux contourner le Fidelitas.

Il sortit une petite fiole contenant une potion que Narcissa n'identifia pas et l'avala d'un trait. Il précisa:

- J'ai très peu de temps pour vous expliquer tout ceci. Cette potion agira dans quelques minutes.

Il sortit un drôle de petit boitier en plastique noir de sa poche et la montra au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts de l'assemblée se regardèrent, interloqués. Narcissa ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait.

- J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons de produire un appareil moldu devant moi, menaça Voldemort.

Narcissa ne comprit pas plus ce qu'était l'appareil en question, jusqu'à ce que le Mangemort masqué n'appuie sur l'un de ses boutons. Soudain, deux voix incongrues s'élevèrent dans la pièce:

- _Adrian Pucey_, fit la première voix, _tu te trouves en ce moment à Epson, dans le Surrey. Et l'endroit exact est Horton Crescent._

- _Ce qui signifie,_ fit la seconde voix, _que les presses du Chicaneur sont à Horton Crescent, dans le village d'Epson, Surrey._

Le Mangemort masqué éteignit l'appareil. Un long silence suivit sa petite démonstration. Narcissa comprit que ce Mangemort était l'espion du Chicaneur et qu'il avait utilisé une machine moldue pour enregistrer les gardiens du secret du journal. C'était extrêmement ingénieux.

- C'est de l'excellent travail, approuva Voldemort. Une véritable idée de Serpentard. Nous attaquerons sans attendre...

- Monseigneur, l'interrompit l'espion, sans vouloir vous contredire, tous nos ennemis ne sont pas encore réunis à Horton Crescent. La distribution devant commencer lundi matin, je pense que tous les distributeurs arriveront dimanche soir.

Si Voldemort n'apprécia visiblement pas d'être coupé, il acquiesça néanmoins à la perspective de rayer l'entièreté des membres du journal de la carte.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le Mangemort masqué avec un ton exprimant clairement l'urgence. Je vous ai apporté la maquette de la prochaine édition du journal. Je pense que vous la trouverez... édifiante. Et sachez que je n'apprécie pas de ne pas avoir été prévenu!

- Tu es un espion sous mes ordres. Je décide de ce que tu dois savoir ou pas! gronda Voldemort en attrapant l'exemplaire du journal que lui tendait son serviteur sans y accorder un regard.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tancer plus sévèrement le Mangemort masqué car il fut interrompu par des borborygmes sortis de la bouche de celui-ci. Le serviteur se plia en deux, visiblement sous le coup d'une douleur inconnue. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables et son masque tomba par terre. Narcissa n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le visage de l'espion car d'énormes pustules apparurent et déformèrent horriblement sa peau. Son nez se transforma en une trompe digne d'un mammouth et ses oreilles grandirent jusqu'à complètement cacher ses joues. Lorsque la transformation contre nature s'arrêta, le Mangemort n'avait plus figure humaine.

Fou de rage, Voldemort hurla:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Le Mangemort se redressa tant bien que mal et tenta de parler malgré la déformation de ses chairs:

- F'est un coup de fes fatanés fumeaux! Ils ont tenté de me repérer avec une lifte enffantée mais f'ai pu contourner fa avec une potion. Feulement fa a profoqué quelques effets fecondaires.

Voldemort se frotta longuement les yeux, l'air las de toutes ces idioties:

- Emmenez-moi ça ailleurs.

L'espion fut conduit dehors par un autre Mangemort qui allait sans doute essayer de lui redonner forme humaine.

- Maître, questionna Bellatrix avec ferveur, cela signifie-t-il que nous allons enfin pouvoir massacrer ces journalistes impudents?

- Tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à coeur joie, ma fidèle Bellatrix. Tu as quelques jours pour préparer nos troupes: je doute que seul un Fidelitas garde les presses.

Narcissa se demanda si elle pourrait prévenir assez vite Harry de l'attaque imminente au Chicaneur. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Lord Voldemort s'écarquiller en contemplant le journal que l'espion lui avait confié, elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

- Queudver! tonna-t-il. Viens ici.

Le petit Mangemort s'approcha de mauvaise grâce, terrifié par le ton que le Maître avait employé.

- Ou...u...i Maître.

- As-tu quitté le Manoir Malefoy depuis ton retour?

Le coeur de Narcissa s'accéléra.

- Nn...o...nn Maître.

- As-tu correspondu avec d'autres personnes que moi?

- Nn...o...nn Maître.

- Bien... dans ce cas.

Voldemort se leva brusquement et pointa sa baguette avec tant de rapidité que personne ne put esquisser un geste tandis qu'il hurlait:

- _Endoloris_!

Narcissa ne réalisa qu'elle était la cible de ce sort que lorsqu'il la toucha de plein fouet. Elle hurla de surprise et de douleur pendant que les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient s'écartaient le plus loin possible d'elle. La torture dura plusieurs interminables minutes, au bout desquelles Voldemort leva enfin le sort.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Narcissa... Queudver m'avait certes informé que tu avais des activités suspectes à son arrivée mais j'étais loin de me douter de ta traîtrise. Tu étais la seule à être informée du retour de Queudver, la seule à avoir pu transmettre cette information au Chicaneur! Dire que je ne me suis douté de rien... ce chien de Rogue t'a bien formée on dirait!

Narcissa, qui était tombée à genoux sur le sol à cause du sort, releva bravement la tête:

- Severus Rogue était bien plus noble que vous ne le serez jamais!

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle. Sa fureur crépitait autour de lui comme autant d'éclairs noirs et nauséabonds. Le ciel de la Grande Salle était encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

- Severus était un traître qui ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort. Et tu vas le suivre! _Endoloris_!

Elle hurla de nouveau à s'en user les cordes vocales. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contenterait pas d'un Avada Kedavra, il avait l'air décidé à la torturer longuement et méthodiquement. Mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle avait encore quelqu'un à protéger. Elle était la seule à savoir que son fils était en vie

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire? le provoqua-t-elle lorsqu'il leva le sort de nouveau. Severus avait raison alors, vous êtes un vulgaire Sang-Mêlé!

Si elle le poussait à la tuer au plus vite, il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'apprendre la vérité à propos de Drago. Mais Voldemort l'attrapa par les cheveux et elle poussa un cri de surprise:

- Ne crois pas pouvoir me manipuler! Je ne t'accorderai pas une mort rapide. Je sais que tu as donné des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix et je saurai exactement lesquelles! Dussé-je te torturer jusqu'à la folie pour cela!

D'un geste, il l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin et hurla:

- _Sectum Sempra_!

Des milliers de lames de rasoir lacérèrent Narcissa de toutes parts. Elle connaissait bien ce sort car son fils avait failli en mourir, de la main même de Harry Potter! Elle n'eut plus la force de crier et se demanda confusément comment elle ne s'était pas encore évanouie. Mais la douleur reflua lorsque le Lord Noir interrompit le sort. Apparemment il avait perfectionné l'invention de Severus pour que le sort soit douloureux mais pas mortel.

- Ça picote un peu, n'est-ce pas? ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si Narcissa avait espéré utiliser sa baguette pour se défendre, cela était à présent vain: sa robe était déchirée en plusieurs endroits et le bout de bois était tombé de sa poche. Hébétée, son corps tiraillant de tous côtés, elle releva la tête vers son bourreau et, de la même façon que Severus l'avait fait par le passé, attendit le prochain coup.

- Voyez! dit Voldemort à l'adresse des Mangemorts qui contemplaient la scène bouche bée. Voyez ce qui vous attend si vous osez me tromper!

- Maître... tenta Bellatrix dont les yeux semblèrent plus fous que d'habitude.

- Ça suffit Bellatrix! Trop longtemps tu as défendu ta soeur, tu en paieras toi aussi les conséquences!

Bellatrix s'inclina longuement devant son Maître en s'excusant et elle lança à Narcissa un regard assassin, l'un de ceux qu'elle réservait à ses futures victimes. Narcissa ressentit de l'amertume. Sa soeur, celle qui avait été plus jeune sa confidente et son modèle, avait bel et bien disparu au profit d'un monstre sanguinaire. Avant Voldemort, Bellatrix était sûre d'elle et puissante. Si elle n'était pas devenue une Mangemort, elle aurait rendu des couleurs à la famille Black et aurait sans doute été l'une des nobles les plus puissantes du pays. Elle n'aurait jamais épousé un incapable comme Lestrange et aurait plutôt consacré sa vie à la pérennité de sa famille. Narcissa et elle auraient gardé des liens étroits et Bellatrix aurait agi comme une vraie marraine pour Drago. Voldemort avait gâché tout cela, leurs vies, leurs avenirs et leur noblesse.

Ses pensées revinrent à l'instant présent lorsque le Lord Noir s'adressa de nouveau aux Mangemorts:

- Nous avons une attaque à préparer! Enfermez cette traîtresse, je m'en occuperai plus tard!

Deux Mangemorts la soulevèrent sans ménagement et la traînèrent vers la sortie. Avant d'être emmenée dehors, elle entendit Voldemort reprendre la parole:

- Avery! Envoie un message à nos amis des Carpates. Qu'ils se tiennent prêts à nous rejoindre lorsque Poudlard sera menacé!

- Bien Maître, fit le serviteur en s'inclinant.

Voldemort se rassit sur son trône et annonça:

- L'Ordre du Phénix vit ses derniers jours. Une fois que ce journal de pacotille sera définitivement détruit, la fin de nos ennemis sera proche.

Les applaudissements des Mangemorts fut la dernière chose que Narcissa entendit avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

**Un chapitre extrêmement dur à écrire. Un vrai cauchemar! J'espère que ça en a valu le coup en tous cas...**

**Dans le chapitre 18: il sera d'abord question de loups-garous car ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas parlé n'est-ce pas? Puis il y aura aussi un petit tour par ceux qui deviennent petit à petit les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Et enfin... enfin aura lieu ce que vous attendez tous depuis le début! Mais de quoi suis-je en train de parler exactement?**

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, vu que je n'en ai pas encore écrit une seule ligne. Vous me demandez souvent dans vos reviews à quelle date je compte publier, mais vous aurez une réponse plus efficace en visitant mon blog: j'y tiens à jour mon avancée dans l'écriture et je rajoute des bonus! L'adresse est sur mon profil.**

**Avant de vous laisser retourner à vos activités habituelles, il me reste à vous rappeler que la review est indispensable à mon moral et à mon inspiration! Donc n'oubliez pas d'y accorder un peu de temps!**

**Merci à tous de me lire jusque là, et à bientôt!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	18. Le pardon n'est pas à vendre

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Nous voici donc au tournant d'Eternal Snow, avec un chapitre 18 plein de rebondissements! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis très stressée à l'idée de le publier, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**Un petit récapitulatif des épisodes précédents? Du côté des loups-garous, Elliot a découvert que Charlie était toujours vivant, sous le nom de Jonas. Mais il n'a pas pu prévenir l'Ordre car son contact, Viktor Krum, a été arrêté et dévoré par la meute. Du côté du Square Grimmaurd, Hermione et Drago débutent une relation tout doucement. Mais Hermione n'est toujours pas consciente de ce qui s'est passé entre eux à Poudlard. Et enfin, du côté des Fondateurs, Salazar a été inclus au projet "Poudlard" au grand déplaisir de Rowena qui ne pense plus qu'à une chose: se venger.**

**Et pendant que je croise les doigts en attendant impatiemment votre verdict sur ce chapitre, je vous rappelle que ma correctrice Lupinette n'a toujours pas quitté le navire malgré le boulot que je lui donne lol.**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 18****: Le pardon n'est pas à vendre**

Couché sur sa paillasse, en ce samedi soir glacial cinq jours après la Pleine Lune, Elliot sentait encore l'odeur du sang sur lui. De Krum, il n'était plus resté grand chose après que la furie des loups se soit déchaînée. Elliot avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour ne pas toucher à la chair sanguinolente de l'espion mais il avait fini par s'y résoudre, se sentant surveillé par les autres loups-garous. Alors il avait plongé le museau dans les entrailles du corps sans vie, se souillant si bien que les autres n'eurent plus aucun doute sur sa participation au festin.

Le Guide les avait alors amenés dans les bois, les incitant à chasser les villageois perdus et les petits animaux. Elliot avait compris que lui et les autres Dingos étaient jugés en fonction de leur agressivité et leur habileté de chasseur. Il avait fait de son mieux pour rester dans le sillage de Jonas et n'avait tué que quelques lapins imprudents. Le loup-garou roux avait réclamé d'un coup de patte la moitié de ses proies. Elliot lui avait donné sa part sans rechigner, comprenant que la forme animale de Jonas lui imposait sa domination.

D'ailleurs, Elliot était frappé par le contraste existant entre la forme humaine de Jonas et le loup qui l'habitait. Tandis que le premier était maigre et peu sûr de lui, le second était musclé et imposant. Sa crinière rousse resplendissait au clair de lune et les Dingos n'osaient pas s'en approcher de trop près. Les autres membres de la meute non plus, d'ailleurs. Elliot avait eu pour la première fois l'impression de voir le Charlie Weasley dont on lui avait parlé. Le capitaine de Quidditch, le leader naturel.

Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient réintégré leur forme humaine Charlie était redevenu l'homme timide et mal considéré qu'il connaissait. Comme si la personnalité effacée de Jonas lui avait été implantée artificiellement. C'était étrange. Elliot avait conscience que Charlie devait avoir subi les pires infamies à son arrivée dans la communauté et que personne ne sortait indemne d'une telle épreuve. Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait, que le changement était trop radical pour n'être dû qu'aux mauvais traitements ou à la pression du Guide.

Le Guide, justement, avait fait appeler Elliot le lendemain de la Pleine Lune. Sous prétexte de lui parler du Grand Fenrir, il l'avait surtout sondé pour déceler toute trace de trahison. Le Guide était retors et il avait failli le piéger plusieurs fois:

- Ainsi donc nous nous retrouvons, avait commencé le Guide. Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes-nous pas vus? Notre dernière rencontre était pourtant tout à fait charmante...

Repoussant les paroles agressives qui lui nouaient la gorge en entendant la façon dont le Guide présentait le pire jour de sa vie, Elliot avait répondu simplement:

- Deux ans.

- Deux ans oui... je me souviens. Une fête d'anniversaire... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te transformer.

Encore une fois, Elliot avait repoussé la fureur que déclenchaient ces paroles.

- Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose, avait-il avancé prudemment.

- Mais tu te souviens de moi, avait constaté le Guide avec un rictus satisfait.

Elliot avait hoché la tête. Le Guide lui avait alors proposé un thé, luxe rare au fin fond des Carpates. Malgré son envie de profiter de la chaleur que la boisson pouvait lui procurer, Elliot s'était méfié instantanément du liquide ambré. Il l'avait reniflé prudemment puis, constatant que le Guide le dévisageait, y avait trempé les lèvres.

Du Veritaserum, avait-il identifié. Ainsi donc le Guide n'appliquait pas ses propres préceptes concernant la magie quand il s'agissait d'interroger quelqu'un. Heureusement, l'entrainement de l'Ordre avait porté ses fruits. Elliot avait avalé un antidote avant même l'interrogatoire du Guide. Il n'avait eu qu'à prétendre être ensorcelé par la potion et répondre aux questions d'une voix morne.

- Es-tu un espion? Travailles-tu pour nos ennemis? Quelle est ta mission ici? Et si tu n'es pas un espion, pourquoi as-tu mis deux ans à nous rejoindre?

Elliot avait nié toute implication avec l'Ordre et avait débité toute l'histoire que Rémus et lui avaient mis au point avant son départ: qu'il avait été recueilli après sa morsure par un oncle lointain, qu'il avait été traité comme un moins que rien, que son désir de rejoindre ses semblables avait grandi au fur et à mesure des mois et qu'il avait finalement fugué pour les retrouver. Pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir, le Guide avait tout gobé. Il l'avait pris pour un gosse paumé qu'il pouvait aisément manipuler.

Alors le Guide l'avait abreuvé de sa doctrine, de ses commandements et de ses interdictions. Il avait vanté leur action auprès de Voldemort et Elliot avait juré fidélité au clan. Pendant tout l'entretien, le jeune espion avait maintenu sa concentration au maximum. Lorsque le Guide eut fini son palabre, il s'était légèrement détendu mais le Guide l'avait de nouveau crispé par une phrase:

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Jonas, n'est-ce pas?

Elliot avait craint le pire. Le Guide avait essayé d'endormir sa vigilance en bavassant pendant une heure, mais le jeune homme avait compris que ces dernières paroles constituaient en fait la question la plus dangereuse de tout l'entretien. Il y avait répondu en marchant sur des oeufs:

- J'ai été assigné à son groupe. Il m'apprend comment être un bon fidèle du Grand Fenrir.

Le Guide l'avait intensément regardé à cet instant-là, cherchant visiblement une trace de tromperie. Le souffle d'Elliot s'était arrêté pendant tout l'examen, s'attendant à chaque moment à ce que le Guide comprenne qu'il avait découvert l'identité de Jonas.

- Jonas n'est pas un bon fidèle de Fenrir, avait finalement lâché le Guide. Ne prends pas exemple sur lui.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Elliot s'était empressé de quitter la grotte du Guide et de rejoindre la sienne. En chemin, il s'était demandé ce que le Guide avait voulu dire à propos de Jonas. Est-ce que Charlie résistait encore au conditionnement? Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

Depuis, il observait Jonas sans relâche, guettant le moindre signe indiquant que Charlie faisait peut-être semblant d'être converti à la religion des loups-garou. Mais il avait dû déchanter ce matin-là lorsqu'un émissaire de Voldemort était venu leur annoncer qu'ils étaient appelé à protéger Poudlard dans un futur proche. Jonas avait semblé aussi excité que les autres à l'idée du massacre qu'ils pourraient perpétrer bientôt.

Ce soir, Elliot devait bien se rendre à l'évidence: Jonas semblait réellement dévoué au culte de Fenrir.

Le rouquin était assis sur sa propre paillasse et semblait perdu dans une méditation intense. Les ronflements des autres Dingos ne semblaient pas le perturber. Peu à peu, tandis qu'il l'observait à la dérobée, Elliot sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Mais il se réveilla immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence dans la grotte. Faisant toujours semblant de dormir, il reconnut la voix du Guide qui interpelait Jonas à mi-voix. Elliot entrouvrit les yeux prudemment et vit que Jonas s'était agenouillé devant le Guide, qui tenait dans ses mains un bol remplit d'un liquide fumant et noirâtre.

- Ton remède, fit alors le Guide. Tu n'es pas venu le prendre ce soir.

Jonas prit le bol en tremblant légèrement. Etait-ce à cause du froid ou du ton cassant que le Guide avait utilisé, Elliot ne savait le dire.

- J'allais venir le prendre juste après avoir terminé ma prière au Grand Fenrir, l'assura Jonas en soufflant sur le bol avant d'avaler quelques gorgées.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit le Guide avec un ton affirmant exactement le contraire.

Jonas dut comprendre qu'il avait contrarié le Guide car il se dépêcha de finir son bol et ce faisant, en renversa quelques gouttes par terre. Le Guide n'y fit pas attention et récupéra le bol d'un geste brusque avant de s'éloigner.

- La prochaine fois, ne sois pas en retard, ordonna-t-il en partant.

La menace était à peine voilée. Jonas resta agenouillé au même endroit pendant de longues minutes. De là où il était, Elliot pouvait seulement voir son regard vide et ses épaules affaissées. Puis, avec lenteur, Jonas retourna sur sa paillasse et se coucha. Quelques secondes plus tard, il semblait endormi.

Elliot attendit un moment avant de bouger. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté était, s'il ne se trompait pas, la réponse à toutes ses questions sur Jonas. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le rouquin dormait bien, grâce à ses légers ronflements, Elliot quitta sans bruit sa paillasse. Il alla vers l'endroit où Jonas s'était agenouillé devant le Guide et repéra les quelques gouttes de liquide noir sur le sol, qu'il renifla avec précaution.

Elliot n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien, il avait étudié et préparé un nombre respectable de potions. Si ce qu'il sentait était bien de l'Achillée, de la Livèche et du Cranson alors il comprenait ce qui était arrivé à Charlie Weasley. La volonté du jeune homme avait certainement été trop forte à briser, même par des mauvais traitements. Le Guide avait une fois de plus dérogé à ses propres commandements sur la magie et l'avait endoctriné grâce à une potion: un Philtre de Confusion **(1)**. Le conditionnement était renforcé par la potion et Jonas était devenu le plus pieux des fidèles de Fenrir. Le Guide devait seulement s'assurer qu'il prenait sa potion tous les jours en la faisant passer pour un "remède". Un choix sémantique douteux pour une potion qui empoisonnait l'esprit.

En tous cas, si Elliot avait vu juste, il avait à présent un plan pour sortir Charlie Weasley des griffes du Guide. Il lui suffisait de lui faire avaler de la sauge infusée pour neutraliser les effets de la potion. Cependant, Charlie en prenait depuis plusieurs mois vraisemblablement. Un sevrage brutal pourrait poser des problèmes, sans compter que le Guide s'en rendrait compte. Non, il devait être plus malin que ça. Il désintoxiquerait Charlie petit à petit. Il lui ferait entendre raison, il le retournerait contre le Guide. Tout ça dans le plus grand secret.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là, son plan prenant lentement forme dans sa tête. Une fois que Charlie serait redevenu lui-même, ils pourraient faire en sorte de convaincre d'autres loups-garous. Ils montreraient les preuves de la traitrise du Guide, ils joueraient de la trop grande confiance de Voldemort envers son laquais. Et puis, ils se rendraient à Poudlard et au moment fatidique ils aideraient l'Ordre.

Ça pouvait marcher. Ça devait marcher.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Non! Hermione! hurla Drago.

La rage et la souffrance se mélangèrent tandis qu'il regardait la femme qu'il aimait passer à côté de lui. Elle était rayonnante et fendait la foule lentement, ignorant les appels désespérés du Serpentard. Ne les entendant même pas.

Sa robe blanche et sa traine d'une longueur extravagante mettaient en valeur sa splendeur surnaturelle et contrastaient avec les habits noirs de toute l'assemblée. Devant elle, Drago pouvait apercevoir l'homme qui s'apprêtait à recevoir une telle beauté en cadeau. L'ignoble rat Pettigrow ne se donnait même pas la peine de dissimuler le regard lubrique qu'il destinait à Hermione.

Drago hurla une fois de plus, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Hermione rejoignit Pettigrow et la cérémonie sinistre débuta. Drago entendit quelqu'un pleurer et vit que Mrs Weasley sanglotait dans les bras de son mari. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut tous les amis d'Hermione sécher des larmes amères ou contempler Pettigrow avec un air furieux. Mais personne ne faisait rien pour empêcher ce mariage contre nature.

- Si seulement... si seulement... entendit-il dire derrière lui

Il se retourna et vit Ginny qui était habillée comme si elle était en deuil. Un voile de dentelle ridicule lui cachait partiellement le visage mais il pouvait voir qu'elle le dévisageait avec haine.

- Si seulement tu ne lui avais pas menti! cracha-t-elle. Si tu lui avais dit la vérité! On n'en serait pas là!

Drago aurait voulu répliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait fait que protéger Hermione, mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Alors il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus un être humain. Il contempla ses mains: de grosses pinces écailleuses reliées à un corps cuirassé avaient pris la place de son corps habituel. Il chercha à parler encore mais ne pouvait que pousser des cris qui ressemblaient plus à des couinements. Il comprit alors qu'il avait été changé en Scroutt à pétard. Et que rien ne pouvait empêcher Hermione d'épouser Pettigrow.

Avec un hurlement, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Désorienté, il mit quelques minutes à comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. En sueur, il contempla le plafond de sa chambre en tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Le rêve avait été particulièrement réaliste.

Il se força à inspirer et expirer profondément. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Hermione n'allait pas se marier à une ordure de Mangemort et Drago était toujours un être humain.

Il se sentit un peu mieux mais ne put envisager de se rendormir. Il s'assit lourdement dans son lit et alluma la bougie qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. La flamme éclaira les alentours et Drago regarda sans la voir sa nouvelle chambre.

Puisque sa santé s'était améliorée et puisque depuis sa participation à la réunion de l'Ordre il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, Hermione avait décrété qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie. Mrs Weasley lui avait donc préparé une chambre au troisième étage, à côté de celle de Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient sauté de joie en comprenant qu'ils seraient désormais voisins mais ils avaient bien dû s'y faire. De toute façon, Potter passait toutes ses nuits au cinquième étage avec Ginny.

Drago avait donc à présent une chambre à lui. Un rôle à jouer dans l'Ordre. Une place dans le monde.

Mrs Weasley avait opté pour le vert dans la décoration de la pièce et il en avait été touché même s'il n'en avait rien montré. Il avait découvert avec plaisir un lit à baldaquin comme celui qu'il avait à Poudlard et plusieurs meubles en bois foncé. Une étroite cheminée devant laquelle trônait un petit canapé venait compléter l'ensemble. Les objets et les rideaux étaient évidemment moins précieux que ce dont Drago avait l'habitude au Manoir Malefoy, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la plupart des endroits qu'il avait squattés durant ses trois ans de cavale.

Hermione avait quant à elle décrété que la chambre ressemblait beaucoup à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du dortoir des Serpentard. Drago n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui expliquer que celui-ci était en réalité beaucoup plus lugubre.

La jeune femme venait souvent lui rendre visite sous des prétextes divers pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du reste de la maison. A part Ginny, elle n'avait mis personne au courant de ce qui se passait entre eux. Drago était un peu vexé par cette décision. Il aurait bien voulu arriver le matin dans la cuisine en la tenant par la main comme faisait Potter avec sa Weasley. Ou l'embrasser quand il la croisait dans les escaliers. Ou encore la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter lorsque Potter avait annoncé qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de leur espion dans la meute des loups-garous.

Cependant, Drago se rendait compte qu'Hermione avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à leur nouvelle relation. A vrai dire, lui aussi. C'était bien sûr absolument merveilleux de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, respirer son odeur et toucher son visage. Mais il devait aussi prendre garde à ne pas provoquer ses étranges crises. Et il devait également combattre le remords qui s'insinuait dans ses pensées.

De toutes les actions que Drago avait fait dans sa vie, c'était sans doute celle qu'il regrettait le plus: lui avoir menti. Cela l'avait tenu éveillé les nuits précédentes et apparemment maintenant ça lui provoquait des cauchemars. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il n'avait fait que la protéger en ne lui révélant pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux à Poudlard, une petite voix dans sa tête insinuait qu'il s'était surtout protégé lui-même. Et malheureusement elle n'avait pas tort.

Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses seraient encore plus compliquées que quand il était secrètement amoureux d'Hermione. Chaque fois qu'elle lui abandonnait ses lèvres, qu'elle soupirait contre lui, il se sentait coupable. Coupable et terriblement heureux à la fois. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter encore longtemps une telle contradiction dans ses sentiments.

Il frissonna dans son lit et décida de chasser ses pensées dérangeantes. Il ne devait pas être plus de minuit et la pièce était glaciale. Il n'avait pas pensé à la réchauffer avant de se coucher, l'esprit trop nébuleux après plusieurs nuits d'insomnie. Il avait passé une partie de ce dimanche après-midi avec Hermione. Sous prétexte de l'assister à l'infirmerie, il s'était amusé à lui voler quelques baisers quand personne ne les regardait. Hermione l'avait grondé plusieurs fois de son imprudence mais son sourire en disait long. Puis, épuisé, il s'était retiré tôt dans sa chambre en espérant pouvoir dormir ce soir-là.

Frigorifié, il se leva et chercha la boite d'allumettes moldues que Mrs Weasley lui avait fournie. Lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour enflammer les bûches disposées dans l'âtre. Bien que ce procédé fut moins rapide qu'un coup de baguette, Drago devait reconnaître que les inventions moldues n'étaient pas dénuées d'intérêt. Surtout depuis qu'il était un cracmol.

Les flammes commencèrent à réchauffer la chambre et il s'assit sur le canapé en les contemplant distraitement. Il aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit là, avec lui, à ce moment précis. Elle, bien plus que le feu, était capable de lui dégeler le coeur. Cette partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie.

Comme pour exaucer son souhait, des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte.

- C'est moi, précisa inutilement Hermione.

Il avait reconnu sa façon de frapper tout de suite. Heureux, il bondit pour lui ouvrir, se moquant intérieurement de lui même et de sa précipitation peu élégante. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, mais j'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte. Tu as encore des insomnies?

Bien entendu, Drago ne pouvait pas lui raconter son rêve, alors il opta pour un prudent:

- On peut dire ça.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te donner de potion pour dormir. Ton allergie à la magie est encore trop récente.

Drago l'attira sur le canapé et l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça passera.

Il remarqua qu'elle tenait un rouleau de parchemin cacheté et fronça les sourcils:

- Une lettre de Serdaigle?

- Je viens de la recevoir, confirma Hermione. Je ne voulais pas la lire seule.

- Moi qui pensais que tu venais uniquement pour me faire des câlins... la taquina-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard mutin:

- C'était aussi dans mes plans.

Elle était tellement mignonne que Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et pendant quelques minutes tous deux oublièrent jusqu'à l'existence de Rowena Serdaigle. Puis Hermione se dégagea doucement de ses bras et fit sauter le cachet qui fermait la lettre.

- Prêt? demanda-t-elle.

Drago s'adossa contre le bras du canapé et ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Elle se cala confortablement contre son torse pour qu'il puisse lire par dessus son épaule, et ensemble ils découvrirent la suite des aventures de Serdaigle.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que vous avez divulgué l'existence de mes lettres à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, je suis bien placée pour savoir que le temps presse. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver au bout de mon histoire désormais, de grandes menaces pèsent sur mon porteur. Mon héritière. Chaque jour le danger est plus grand que nos ennemis découvrent son identité. Si tel est le cas, vous devrez peut-être deviner ce que je n'ai pas eu la force de vous révéler._

- Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Drago.

_Notre réunion avec Salazar sonna le glas de mes années heureuses. Je me dévouai entièrement à mon plan de vengeance, usant de ma haine immense comme justification à mes actions. Lors des rencontres suivantes, je me rapprochai toujours plus de Godric, faisant complètement abstraction des regards blessés qu'Helga me lançait de plus en plus souvent. Je voyais surtout que ça rendait Salazar fou de rage._

_Les fondations de l'école avancèrent vite grâce à l'argent des Serpentard. Salazar insista pour que l'école soit construite à proximité de Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui fut accepté. Une quatrième maison à son patronyme fut ajoutée sur le plan et un nom pour l'école fut trouvé: Poudlard. Quant à moi, je m'attelai à ma vengeance, séduisant Gryffondor au nez et à la barbe de celui qui n'était pas encore son ennemi juré. _

_Godric ne fut pas très difficile à manipuler. Il m'aimait sincèrement et n'avait que très peu de sympathie pour son cousin éloigné. Leurs visions de la magie et du monde magique divergeaient profondément sur de nombreux points, le plus connu étant les enfants de moldus. Bien que je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu devant lui, j'avoue qu'à cette époque mon opinion sur les sorciers nés de moldus se rapprochait de celle de Salazar. Ils étaient pour moi une sale engeance, une race bâtarde qui avait soutenu la révolution contre mon père et avait détruit ma vie. Ils méritaient de rester dans la fange et je répugnais à leur apprendre la noble, la belle, la pure magie._

- Merci Rowena... murmura Hermione.

_Mais dans l'intérêt de mon plan, je gardai mes opinions pour moi et soutins Godric. Il était heureux qu'Helga fasse partie de notre petit groupe car elle fut celle qui aplanit les angles pendant toutes ces années, pendant que moi je mettais de l'huile sur le feu. Elle ne partageait pas les avis de Salazar mais s'efforçait de trouver des compromis. Sans elle, nos égos auraient sans aucun doute conduit à la fin prématurée de Poudlard._

_Salazar chercha à me confronter à de nombreuses reprises mais je réussissais toujours à m'échapper. Jusqu'à ce jour d'automne où il réussit à me coincer seul à seule. _

_La construction avait bien avancé et plusieurs parties du château étaient déjà finies. Les divers enchantements nécessaires à leurs protections prenaient beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et nous nous étions répartis l'immense tâche. Je venais de commencer à ensorceler ce qui serait plus tard la salle commune de ma maison, lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà tard et que Godric devait m'attendre. Je pris donc moins de précautions que d'ordinaire et empruntai l'escalier direct menant à la tour qui serait bientôt connue de tous comme la tour Gryffondor. _

_Malheureusement, je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que Salazar m'attendait sur le palier supérieur. Je m'immobilisai, frappée par son sourire venimeux qui n'annonçait rien de bon. De toutes mes forces je priai pour que l'escalier de pierres ait la bonne idée de bouger pour me donner une échappatoire mais il n'en fit rien. Je me promis d'arranger cela à l'occasion pour ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une telle situation._

- Je le savais! s'exclama Hermione. C'est bien Serdaigle qui a enchanté les escaliers de Poudlard pour qu'ils bougent!

- Pour qu'ils n'en fassent qu'à leur tête tu veux dire, grommela Drago qui avait un très mauvais souvenir d'une rencontre malencontreuse avec Rusard à cause d'un de ces satanés escaliers mouvants.

_Rassemblant tout mon courage, je franchis les quelques marches qui nous séparaient et le défiai du regard. Je sentis la Magie du Sang bouillonner furieusement à l'intérieur de moi, décuplée par ma haine. Mais je m'astreignis au calme, sachant que Salazar était la seule personne au monde qui pouvait me dire ce qui était arrivé à mon fils. "Tu as changé Rowena" entama-t-il. Je ne répondis pas mais vis qu'il me détaillait sans retenue, ce qui me mit extrêmement mal à l'aise._

_"Oui, beaucoup changé. Tu es loin de l'adolescente que j'ai connu. Tu es bien plus belle... Bien plus amère également". "A qui la faute?" ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ironiser. Son sourire devint calculateur. "Plus dangereuse aussi" ajouta-t-il. _

_"Pancratius te ressemble. Très intelligent. Très puissant déjà. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce que je savais en matière de sorts". Je réalisai qu'il parlait de mon fils. Mon enfant, qui avait probablement été plongé dès l'enfance dans la Magie Noire. Mon enfant, qu'il m'avait enlevé. "Où est-il?" demandai-je, les doigts crispés sur ma baguette._

_"Nulle part où tu puisses le trouver. Il n'a rien à faire avec toi. Et cela même si certaines de tes... connaissances pourraient lui être profitables". Son ton m'alarma bien plus que ses paroles. Mon expression le fit sourire et il poursuivit à ma plus grande horreur. "Cela m'étonne que tes prétendus amis n'aient pas encore découvert ton secret honteux. Je n'ai eu quant à moi aucun mal à relier les rumeurs qui parcourent le pays et à en trouver la cause. La Magie du Sang était réputée oubliée mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. N'est-ce pas?"_

_Je ne pus répondre à ses accusations. Je n'en eus pas la force. De tous les hommes sur Terre, il fallait que ce soit Salazar qui perce mon secret. Catastrophée, je ne tentai même pas de nier l'évidence. Satisfait de mon silence et de ma peur, Salazar asséna sa sentence: "Tu vas annoncer à ton pathétique soupirant que tu ne veux plus de lui. Tu te rangeras désormais à mes côtés dans toutes les décisions concernant Poudlard et tu utiliseras ta magie pour renforcer la mienne"._

_C'était là un pacte avec le diable. Tout monstrueuse que j'étais moi-même, je compris que si je mettais ma magie au service de Serpentard, le monde serait en grand danger. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle puissance à sa merci mais je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer directement. Il était doué et retors. Il me fallait être plus intelligente que lui._

_Tout à coup, je sentis le poids de mon pendentif sur ma gorge. Et je sus comment je pourrais le tromper._

_J'arrachai le collier de mon cou et lui présentai comme une offrande. Je promis tout ce qu'il désirait. Je promis de rompre avec Godric. De soumettre ma magie à la sienne. Et je jurai cela sur mon pendentif. J'utilisai la croix en argent pour sceller notre pacte. _

_Ravi de me voir abdiquer à sa volonté, Salazar ne prêta pas attention à la tache brune qui souillait encore et toujours le métal, et il passa le bijou à son cou._

_J'étais désormais liée à lui par mon pendentif, ce bijou qui avait déjà connu le meurtre et la trahison._

_Cet artefact taché de sang qui me permit de ne pas tenir parole._

_Rowena Alienor Donatienne Serdaigle_

- C'est comme ça que Voldemort a mis la main sur le pendentif! s'exclama Hermione. C'est Serdaigle elle-même qui l'a donné à Serpentard! Et ça a dû se transmettre de génération en génération, comme la bague des Gaunt ou le médaillon.

Drago réfléchissait à tout allure en même temps que la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, Rowena parlait directement de son pendentif et expliquait comment Salazar avait lui-même lié leurs deux destins à ce bijou. Et apparemment, Serdaigle avait trouvé le moyen de contourner sa promesse. C'était donc probablement aussi le moyen de neutraliser l'Horcruxe! Cependant, Serdaigle avait aussi clairement exprimé sa peur de se voir découverte avant de pouvoir tout leur raconter.

- Je sens qu'on approche de la solution! fit Hermione en confirmant ses pensées. La prochaine fois, elle nous révèlera sûrement comment elle a fait pour lever la malédiction sur son pendentif.

- Espérons qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, ajouta seulement Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête et referma la lettre. Drago se leva pour ranimer le feu et y déposer quelques bûches. Puis il vint se rasseoir sur le canapé et attira la jeune femme contre lui. Oui, il espérait que Serdaigle aurait l'occasion de leur raconter la fin de son histoire.

Sinon tout était perdu.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione ne dit rien pendant longtemps. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes, elle réfléchissait à la lettre de Serdaigle. Pour la première fois, Rowena avait parlé d'une héritière. C'était un élément nouveau. Hermione se demandait qui pouvait bien être derrière ces lettres mais ses suppositions étaient plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Drago faisait des ronds distraits sur son ventre du bout des doigts et Hermione eut de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Drago ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que ses gestes mettaient la résolution de la jeune femme à rude épreuve.

Hermione s'était persuadée qu'il valait mieux attendre avant de passer à la prochaine étape mais le désir qui montait en elle à chaque nouvel effleurement effaçait peu à peu ses certitudes. Et pendant ce temps, Drago ne se rendait pas compte de la chaleur qu'il distillait du bout de ses doigts.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle attrapa la main du Serpentard et l'empêcha de bouger. Le jeune homme ne commenta pas ce geste brusque mais elle sentit qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle ressentit sa déception.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai peur, avoua Hermione.

- Peut-être de tes crises? s'enquit Drago d'une voix douce.

- Oui... et non.

Les crises étaient effectivement très désagréables et elle avait maintenant en permanence des images qui troublaient son sommeil et qui l'assaillaient aussi parfois durant la journée. Elle avait effectué sur elle-même tous les tests possibles et imaginables mais n'avait pas trouvé de tumeur ou de maléfice récent permettant d'expliquer de tels symptômes. Certains tests avaient bien montré d'anciennes traces de sortilèges mais elle doutait que ça puisse expliquer ce qu'elle voyait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle s'interdisait d'aller trop loin avec Drago.

- Je crois que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Enfin non... je sais ce qui pourrait se passer mais... c'est difficile à expliquer! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en tirant la langue.

Le Serpentard attendit sans la brusquer la suite de ses explications décousues.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tenta-t-elle de nouveau, nous étions ennemis toi et moi. Et là soudain tu es devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi!

Hermione sut qu'il était touché à la manière dont il la serra plus fort contre lui. Alors elle poursuivit:

- J'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit pas réel, que ça ne soit pas si important pour toi. Et en même temps je suis sûre que tu tiens à moi alors... oh je raconte n'importe quoi! Je réfléchis trop! Pitié, arrête mon cerveau, mets-le en pause!

Elle sentit qu'il riait doucement contre elle et finit par rire elle aussi.

- Je suis vraiment une drôle de personne, hein? dit-elle.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Et c'est exactement pour ça que je t'aime.

Soudain, ce fut comme si l'air avait complètement déserté la pièce. Hermione se releva brusquement et se retourna pour lui faire face, assise sur le canapé. Elle pouvait voir que Drago était lui aussi choqué de son propre aveu.

- Euh je veux dire... euh, dit-il en essayant visiblement de se justifier.

Elle posa vivement son index sur la bouche du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de parler. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle sourit elle aussi.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent quelques secondes. Hermione rencontra le regard du Serpentard et y lut tous les sentiments qu'il se retenait d'exprimer. Elle y lut également le désir brûlant qui l'habitait. Il avait envie d'elle, cela se voyait, mais il la respectait trop pour prendre l'initiative de lui-même.

Alors Hermione rassembla son courage et agrippa la main du jeune homme, pour venir la poser contre sa poitrine. Le Serpentard ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

- Tu es certaine? demanda Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, soudain plus sûre d'elle-même. La sensation de la main de Drago caressant doucement sa poitrine à travers son pull était grisante. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus dévorant. Cela lui plut.

Une sensation de chaleur n'ayant rien à voir avec la cheminée à côté d'elle monta à l'intérieur de son corps. Les mains de Drago passèrent alors dans son dos, l'une caressa sa chute de reins et l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux touffus. Hermione se sentit extrêmement bien. Elle quitta la bouche du jeune homme pour explorer son visage, son cou, sa nuque.

Drago ferma les yeux et la laissa faire. Ses traits étaient détendus, reflets de sa confiance et de son abandon. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais montré ce visage à quiconque. Cela l'émut énormément.

Elle revint alors vers sa bouche et captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Les mains de Drago passèrent sous son pull et caressèrent son dos nu. Mue par le même désir, Hermione se releva légèrement et fit passer son pull et son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Puis elle vint se reposer contre le torse du jeune homme.

Drago prit le temps de lui caresser le ventre, de titiller son nombril avant de revenir vers sa poitrine. Il la toucha à travers le sous-vêtement, tout en embrassant son cou et sa nuque. Hermione se sentit incroyablement désirée à cet instant. Mais bien vite les caresses sages du Serpentard ne lui suffirent plus.

En ne le quittant pas du regard, elle entreprit de défaire son soutien-gorge. Le Serpentard déglutit lorsqu'elle retira le bout de tissu, libérant sa poitrine. Son expression la fit rougir. Il la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sa main glissa et elle gémit contre lui lorsqu'il toucha enfin sa peau nue. De tendre, leur baiser devint plus passionné. Le désir ne cessait d'affluer dans le corps d'Hermione et elle gémit une nouvelle fois.

Bien décidée à ne pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir, elle l'écarta doucement d'elle et commença à déboutonner la chemise du Serpentard. Il se laissa de nouveau faire. Elle parcourut alors lentement son torse de baiser. Il émit quelques grognements satisfaits au contact de sa langue. Elle revint vers sa bouche et il l'attira sur lui pour qu'elle sente sa peau contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, collés l'un à l'autre.

En la serrant contre lui, Drago lui caressa le dos. Puis il descendit ses mains et attrapa ses fesses de façon possessive. Hermione interrompit le baiser et se redressa, consciente de la chaleur qui l'habitait et de la mince pellicule de sueur qui commençait à recouvrir sa peau. Drago n'avait pas l'air mieux: ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, son regard était significatif et si cela n'était pas encore assez clair, la bosse de son entrejambe parlait pour lui.

Hermione passa la main à cet endroit et accentua légèrement la pression là où son excitation était la plus visible. Ce fut au tour de Drago de gémir. Encouragée par cette réaction, la main d'Hermione continua son chemin vers son propre pantalon. Provocante, elle en défit le bouton sans aller plus loin.

Drago sembla devenir fou de désir à ce simple geste et l'attrapa un peu brusquement pour la plaquer une nouvelle fois contre lui et l'embrasser profondément. Puis il se détacha doucement d'elle et se tortilla pour attraper la couverture qu'ils avaient négligé sur le canapé.

- Viens, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il la fit se lever, étendit la couverture par terre dans l'espace entre le canapé et la cheminée, et l'invita à s'asseoir dessus. Il passa sa main dans l'abondante chevelure de la jeune femme et l'embrassa plus tendrement.

Hermione se laissa emporter dans le mouvement et se coucha sur le dos, l'attirant sur elle pour ne pas quitter ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Drago parsema son visage de baisers, puis descendit. Son menton, son cou, sa clavicule, puis sa poitrine. La jeune femme ne put pas retenir les divers bruits qui sortirent de sa bouche à cause de l'avalanche de plaisir qu'il déclenchait en elle.

Puis sa bouche descendit vers son ventre où sa langue laissa une traînée humide. Il atteignit enfin son pantalon et, avec des gestes lents, entreprit de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il lui retira doucement le vêtement et fit également disparaitre ses chaussures et chaussettes. Hermione eut un tremblement involontaire, réalisant à cet instant qu'elle était pratiquement nue devant lui. Drago comprit son inquiétude et revint vers son visage, se couchant un peu plus sur elle et la réchauffant de son corps.

Rassurée, Hermione utilisa son pied droit pour caresser les jambes du Serpentard à travers son pantalon. Il sembla apprécier le geste et l'embrassa en souriant. Puis il repartit vers son ventre et l'endroit qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement.

Hermione se cambra légèrement. Il sourit en la voyant se mordre les lèvres de désir. Hermione l'attrapa un peu brusquement et l'embrassa plus fort que jamais, frustrée et ravie à la fois.

Avec des gestes un peu précipités, elle descendit alors vers le pantalon du Serpentard pour le débarrasser des vêtements qui lui restaient. Drago sentit cette impatience et l'aida dans sa tâche. Bientôt il fut aussi nu qu'elle.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. Elle fut touchée par cette tendresse. Elle sentait que lui aussi se retenait. Elle savait qu'il prenait son temps pour elle.

Alors, elle le repoussa gentiment et le fit basculer sur le dos. Surpris, Drago l'interrogea du regard. Elle prit son visage entre les mains et déposa un baiser léger, aérien, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle était prête.

Alors Drago lui fit l'amour, possessif et tendre à la fois. Juste avant le paroxysme, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, parfaits reflets de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Et soudain le monde fut blanc. Le monde fut noir. Le monde explosa.

Drago la plaqua une dernière fois contre lui et explosa quelques secondes après elle. Leur paradis dura éternellement. Ou peut-être juste un instant. Hermione perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace.

Et puis un son discordant vint perturber son océan de plaisir. Comme une radio mal réglée, elle entendit d'abord des voix hachées, des phrases sans queue ni tête:

_Ma baguette est pointée sur toi parce que tu me menaces avec la tienne! ... Évidemment que c'est de ta faute! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici pendant que je prenais mon bain? ... Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues au naturiste que je vais faire pareil, Malefoy!... Ce que tu écoutais tout à l'heure, c'était moldu, n'est-ce pas? ... IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE RON ET MOI, TU ENTENDS? RIEN! ... Je pensais que tu étais une fille intelligente, Granger. Et pourtant, tu agis comme la dernière des écervelées! ... Tu ne portes pas la Marque! ... Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, absolument rien !_

Et puis soudain, ce fut comme si le film s'était enfin mis en route correctement. Elle vit distinctement la salle de bain des préfets et le cabinet de toilettes dans lequel elle s'était cachée pour pleurer. Elle vit Drago entrer et se déshabiller. Elle l'entendit entrer dans le bain et chanter. Elle revit sa tentative de s'échapper et leurs baguettes couler au fond de l'eau. Elle entendit la musique moldue de Malefoy et leur dispute à propos de Ron. Elle vit son poignet vierge de toute Marque et sentit sa peur d'être découvert. Elle se vit l'embrasser et elle assista à leurs ébats. Enfin, elle le vit récupérer sa baguette et lui jeter un sort pour que jamais elle ne se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsque la dernière image la quitta, elle revint brutalement au présent et à l'homme avec qui elle venait de faire l'amour.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit. Et qu'elle hurla.

°oOo°

- Tu savais! Tu savais tout ce temps! Tu savais et tu m'as menti! cria-t-elle en attrapant son tee-shirt et en l'enfilant rageusement.

Les images du souvenir flottaient encore devant ses yeux et ses oreilles bourdonnaient de colère. Les choses étaient claires à présent. Drago et elle avaient eu une aventure à Poudlard. Et il lui avait effacé la mémoire! Elle n'écouta pas ses protestations, occupée à l'insulter en se rhabillant:

- Salaud! Tu as profité de moi, de ma naïveté! J'avais dix-sept ans bon sang! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça!

- Je ne voulais pas... je ne savais pas...

- TU ne savais pas? Non! JE ne savais pas. J'étais une adolescente et je t'ai fait confiance! Tu as fait en sorte de me baiser et d'effacer ma mémoire! Espèce d'enfoiré!

Elle passa son pull avec colère et se dirigea vers la porte, déterminée à mettre le plus de distance entre le Serpentard et elle. De toute la tendresse dont ils avaient fait preuve l'un envers l'autre quelques minutes auparavant, il ne restait aucune trace.

- Hermione! l'appela Drago en la poursuivant. Ecoute, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se passer! Je n'avais rien prévu! Moi aussi j'étais un adolescent!

La Gryffondor tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais Drago s'interposa. Elle affronta son regard avec fureur:

- Laisse-moi passer!

Il croisa les bras:

- Non, pas tant qu'on ne se sera pas expliqués.

De rage, Hermione commença à lui tambouriner la poitrine avec ses poings. Elle voulait lui faire mal. Elle voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle était en train de souffrir à ce moment.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Harry et Ron avaient raison à propos de toi. Tout le monde avait raison à propos de toi!

Drago attrapa ses mains et l'empêcha de continuer. Elle hurla de fureur mais il l'obligea à l'écouter:

- Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, et je peux t'assurer que j'en ai été le premier surpris! C'est arrivé et ça a été la chose la plus merveilleuse de ma vie! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à le faire, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

Hermione renifla méchamment:

- J'ai dû avoir pitié de l'être pathétique que tu étais. Que tu es toujours!

Elle vit qu'elle l'avait blessé mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer:

- Mais je n'avais certainement pas prévu que tu sois en plus un sale manipulateur, prêt à tout pour effacer tous ses liens avec une Sang-de-Bourbe!

- C'était dangereux! protesta Drago. Pour moi comme pour toi! Si quelqu'un apprenait ce qui s'était passé... Mais merde Hermione, tu te rends compte que ce qui aurait pu arriver si Voldemort l'avait su?

- Ton _Maître_ n'aurait pas été très content! ironisa-t-elle.

Cette fois, Drago eut l'air plus que blessé. Il lâcha ses mains mais ne s'écarta pas de la porte.

- C'est vrai, fit-il d'une voix morne, je servais Voldemort à cette époque-là. Et ma mission était de tuer Dumbledore. Ce que nous avions fait pouvait me mener à la mort. NOUS mener tous les deux à la mort.

- Et ta solution c'était de me jeter un sort ni vu ni connu? fit-elle avec de grands gestes énervés.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules:

- J'ai cru que ce serait mieux pour nous deux.

- Mieux pour toi tu veux dire...

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger de son chemin, Hermione se retourna et traversa la chambre à grands pas pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la brise glaciale qui entra par la croisée en même temps que des dizaines de flocons ne l'apaisa pas. Elle se retourna et vit que Drago n'avait pas quitté la porte. Ils se toisèrent durant de longues minutes, de part et d'autre de la pièce.

- J'ai imaginé des milliers de fois ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait, expliqua Drago d'une voix cassée. Des millions de fois! Et aucun de ces scénarios n'aurait fonctionné, crois-moi!

Hermione renifla de mépris.

- Même si tu avais complètement oublié Weasley pour moi, argumenta Drago, crois-tu qu'on aurait pu se promener main dans la main dans Poudlard? Qu'on se serait bécotés dans les coins sombres? Bon sang Hermione, même ici, même maintenant, on n'ose pas s'afficher ensemble! Imagine ce que ça aurait été à l'époque!

- C'est d'un cynisme... commenta-t-elle avec amertume.

Pourtant, si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, Hermione devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Une relation à cette époque, même une timide relation d'adolescents, aurait provoqué un ouragan au sein de Poudlard. Drago poursuivit son plaidoyer, impitoyable:

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait en apprenant que j'effectuais une mission pour Voldemort? Que j'étais chargé de tuer Dumbledore?

- J'aurais sans doute tenté de t'en dissuader, admit-elle. Mais tu aurais pu rejoindre l'Ordre! Te battre à nos côtés! Dumbledore était peut-être condamné mais ça aurait pu se passer autrement!

Drago secoua la tête:

- Mon père était encore en vie à cette époque. C'était pour lui que je faisais tout ça, il n'était pas question que je trahisse la Cause! Tu m'aurais demandé de choisir entre toi et ma famille. Et ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais choisi...

Hermione revit pendant quelques secondes le noble arrogant qui avait rendu ses années à Poudlard infernales. Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer mais se retint.

- Soit, admettons que tu aies bien fait de m'effacer la mémoire il y a trois ans. Mais tu m'as menti pas plus tard que cette semaine! contre-attaqua-t-elle. Tu m'as juré qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous!

Drago baissa la tête, coupable. Hermione l'enfonça un peu plus:

- Tu m'as laissé m'inquiéter à propos de mes crises, alors que tu savais pertinemment que c'était ton sortilège qui les provoquait!

- Je n'en étais pas sûr...

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

- Bon d'accord, je me doutais qu'il y avait un lien, admit-il de mauvaise grâce, mais je ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivait! Un sort d'Oubliette n'est pas sensé provoquer ça et d'ailleurs tu n'étais pas sensée te souvenir!

- Ça t'aurait bien arrangé! grogna-t-elle.

L'esprit d'Hermione travaillait à toute allure. Malgré tout, Drago avait raison sur un point: elle n'aurait pas dû se souvenir d'un évènement effacé par un sort d'Oubliette. C'était magiquement impossible. A moins bien sûr que Drago n'ait pas correctement effectué ce sort.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé dans la formule? demanda-t-elle, à court d'idées.

- Je te signale que je n'étais pas un cancre à Poudlard, répondit-il l'air vexé. Il n'y avait pas que Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui connaissait des sortilèges en dehors du programme!

L'emploi de ce sobriquet enragea Hermione. Quelle pourriture! Il n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle le laisse l'embrasser... qu'elle le laisse la toucher... qu'elle le laisse... Soudain, la pensée de ce qu'ils venaient de faire la rendit nauséeuse.

Elle se raccrocha à l'appui de fenêtre et essaya de respirer profondément. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit que le Serpentard était près d'elle et la soutenait. L'envie de pleurer revint, plus forte.

- Laisse-moi! le repoussa-t-elle lorsque les vagues de nausées se furent un peu apaisées.

- Non, dit-il simplement en restant à côté d'elle. Je ne te laisse pas.

Elle se sentit misérable. Tout était allé trop vite, tout avait dégénéré. Il y a encore quelques heures, elle était heureuse, aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être au milieu de cette guerre.

Et à présent elle voulait juste être loin. Loin de cette pièce. Loin de lui.

Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air décidé à la laisser partir. Il lui prit la main et parla d'une voix douce:

- Hermione... tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir et j'aurais dû te raconter ce que j'avais fait dès le moment où tu m'as posé la question. C'était idiot de ma part de croire qu'une sorcière intelligente comme toi ne découvrirait pas tôt ou tard ce qui se passait.

La Gryffondor planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Oui, j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir. Pour ton mensonge. Pour m'avoir laissé croire que tu m'aimais.

Un voile passa dans les yeux de Drago, qui répondit en lui serrant plus fort la main:

- Je t'aime.

Pouvait-elle le croire? Une partie d'elle le voulait sincèrement. Cette partie qui admettait volontiers qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Cette partie qui désirait plus que tout l'embrasser à cet instant.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Crois-moi.

Mais l'autre part de son esprit lui affirmait que ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Que ce qu'elle pensait être une relation merveilleuse n'était qu'un leurre. Que Drago continuerait à lui mentir. Qu'il lui mentait sans doute en ce moment.

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne peux plus.

Avec un air désespéré, Drago tenta de la raisonner:

- Mais tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, n'est-pas?

Ce bonheur qu'elle avait connu, ces sentiments qui la bouleversaient. Oui elle l'aimait. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout était corrompu par le mensonge. Tout était souillé.

Alors, même si elle savait que c'était faux, elle répondit:

- Je te déteste.

Le visage du Serpentard se décomposa. Mais elle tint bon:

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Elle soutint son regard meurtri avec toute la fierté qu'il lui restait. Et elle le vit rendre les armes: sa main la lâcha et son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce. La tristesse menaçait de déborder à tout instant et déjà des larmes de fureur et de douleur perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

_Quel gâchis. Quel gâchis. Quel gâchis._ C'était tout ce que son esprit parvenait à formuler alors qu'elle entendait la porte se refermer dans son dos.

Elle remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers vers sa chambre, dans l'idée de s'y enfermer pour toujours.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier du cinquième étage, elle vit que Harry et Ginny étaient debout face à un chien lumineux qu'elle reconnut tout de suite: le patronus de Ron. Harry leva les yeux vers elle et annonça d'un air paniqué:

- Les Mangemorts attaquent le Chicaneur!

* * *

**(1) Philtre de Confusion: ce philtre est demandé durant les examens de Potions de 3e année. Dans sa composition entrent les plantes suivantes: Cranson officinal, Livèche, Achillée sternutatoire.**

* * *

**ATTENTION: ce chapitre-ci est celui qui a été le plus censuré (comme vous devez bien vous en douter) pour respecter le rating M de cette histoire. La version complète de la scène (interdite aux moins de 18 ans) entre Hermione et Drago est disponible sur HPFanfiction (lien dans mon profil).**

* * *

**Petit clin d'oeil ceux et celles qui avaient dit "chiche" quand j'ai parlé du mariage d'Hermione et de Pettigrow et de Drago transformé en Scroutt à Pétard! Blague à part, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et je suis sûre que vous devez attendre la suite avec impatience. **

**D'ailleurs, à ce propos, le prochain chapitre sera rempli d'Action, de Chicaneur, de Découverte d'espion, et de Ron-est-un-idiot-mais-on-l'aime-quand-même. Comme d'habitude je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le poster car il est loin d'être fini. Rendez-vous donc sur mon blog pour plus d'informations!**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous rappeler que les reviews sont autant de coups de fouets qui font travailler plus vite mes petites mains paresseuses. Donc si j'étais vous, je ne m'en priverais pas)**

**A bientôt!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	19. La mort nous unit

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voici enfin le chapitre suivant d'Eternal Snow! Comme vous le constaterez, c'est un chapitre plein d'action. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai encore reçu plein plein plein d'encouragements par review et sur mon blog: je vous en remercie mille fois!**

**ATTENTION: je n'ai pas pu répondre directement à certains lecteurs qui n'avaient pas activé les messages privés sur leur compte de fanfiction. J'ai donc répondu sur mon blog. N'oubliez donc pas d'activer cette fonctionnalité si vous voulez que je vous répondre personnellement.**

**Un petit résumé des évènements précédents? Au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione et Drago ont fait l'amour mais Hermione a fini par se souvenir de tout et a rejeté Drago. Au Chicaneur, tout le monde est sous pression: l'édition de décembre va bientôt sortir. Ron ne parvient toujours pas à trouver l'espion malgré ses recherches. Bill vient l'aider à sécuriser les lieux. Chez les Mangemorts, Narcissa a été arrêtée pour espionnage et l'espion du Chicaneur a réussi à contourner le Fidelitas. En fin du dernier chapitre, on apprenait que le Chicaneur était attaqué.**

**Est-il encore utile de préciser que sans ma correctrice Lupinette cette histoire serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve juste avant votre review!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 19****: La mort nous unit**

Adrian Pucey appréciait beaucoup les frères Weasley. Bien sûr, pour un Serpentard, c'était là une ignominie sans nom. Mais Adrian se fichait royalement de la règle tacite qui voulait que pas un noble serpent n'adressait la parole à un Weasley. Lui les aimait bien. Il y avait bien sûr les jumeaux qui lui étaient sympathiques de nature. Bill, sous ses airs de baroudeur et ses cicatrices, s'était révélé aussi être très intéressant.

Et puis il y avait Ron. Ron qui râlait tout le temps, Ron qui piquait des colères pour un oui ou pour un non. Ron qui rougissait à chaque fois que Grace était dans les parages. De tous les Weasley, Ron était peut-être le plus difficile à approcher. Mais c'était comme ça: Adrian lui faisait confiance. Et il sentait que Ron commençait à se détendre en sa présence. Le rouquin avait bien entendu des préjugés tenaces concernant les Serpentard mais Adrian sentait qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas les montrer.

Aussi, lorsque ce dimanche soir-là Adrian vit Ron entrer à grands pas dans le salon, il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi le Gryffondor l'attrapait par le col, le plaquait contre un mur et le menaçait de sa baguette:

- Traître! beugla-t-il. Sale serpent! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ton engeance!

- Hein? répondit Adrian, abasourdi par la violence du rouquin.

Derrière lui, Adrian vit que Luna, Bill et les jumeaux arrivaient en courant. La rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur tenait à la main un objet rectangulaire noir qu'Adrian ne pouvait identifier de loin.

- Du calme Ron, fit Luna d'un ton préoccupé qu'elle utilisait d'habitude très peu. On ne sait pas si c'est lui. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir une explication.

Adrian ne comprenait rien du tout. Mais la pression de la baguette de Ron sur sa trachée se fit plus forte:

- L'explication, asséna le rouquin, c'est que c'est lui l'espion!

- On n'en est pas sûrs, intervint Bill avec un ton malgré tout peu convaincu.

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi! contra Ron en regardant toujours Adrian d'un air mauvais. Il a enregistré Fred et George et il allait porter l'information tout droit à Voldemort!

La dernière phrase tira Adrian de son effarement:

- De quoi es-tu en train de parler? Jamais je ne vous donnerais à Voldemort!

- Inutile de nier, grogna Ron, on a la preuve de ta trahison!

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? protesta Adrian.

Ron fit un signe à Luna, qui lui tendit le petit boitier noir. A y regarder de plus près, cela ressemblait à un petit enregistreur moldu, un dictaphone peut-être. Adrian ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir.

Le rouquin appuya alors sur l'un des boutons, et des voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Adrian entendit d'abord son nom et reconnut ensuite la voix des jumeaux.

_- ... signifie que les presses du Chicaneur sont à Horton Crescent, dans le village d'Epson, Surrey._

Abasourdi, Adrian comprit enfin de quoi il était accusé. Ron ne tarda pas à confirmer ses suppositions:

- Les jumeaux ont été enregistrés alors qu'ils donnaient l'emplacement du journal! Cet enregistrement peut briser le Fidelitas! Et ça s'est passé à ton arrivée au Chicaneur!

- Et tu penses que c'est moi qui ai fait ça? Mais c'est ridicule! Tu étais là! Tu as bien vu que je ne tenais pas un dictaphone sous leur nez!

Adrian vit que les jumeaux hochaient la tête. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas aussi persuadés de sa culpabilité que leur frère. Mais Ron n'en démordait pas:

- Tu peux l'avoir caché dans ta poche pendant qu'ils parlaient!

Luna avança vers eux et posa sa main sur le bras de Ron en signe d'apaisement:

- Adrian a été fouillé avant d'être amené ici. Il ne savait même pas que le journal était protégé par un Fidelitas.

- Les Mangemorts sont maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation, se contenta de répondre Ron en regardant toujours Adrian d'un air venimeux.

Le silence était intense dans la pièce. Bill semblait de l'avis de Ron, tandis que Luna et les jumeaux paraissaient enclins à croire Adrian.

La situation sembla sans issue à Adrian. Quoi qu'il dise, Ron semblait convaincu de sa traîtrise. S'était-il trompé sur son compte? Le Gryffondor était-il vraiment incapable de dépasser ses préjugés?

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et laissa passer Grace, qui se figea en voyant la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

Personne ne lui répondit. Tous se tournèrent vers Ron, qui déclara:

- Ça ne te concerne pas. Laisse-nous, on va régler ça.

Grace émit un petit ricanement:

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vas lâcher mon cousin tout de suite et tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu lui reproches!

La jeune femme vint se mettre à la hauteur du rouquin, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers elle et ils engagèrent un combat de regards pour imposer leurs volontés. S'il n'avait pas été dans une position si peu enviable, Adrian aurait bien ri de la scène. Il connaissait Grace, il savait qu'elle ne cèderait pas tant que Ron ne l'aurait pas lâché. Et il connaissait suffisamment Ron pour savoir qu'il n'en avait absolument pas l'intention.

Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer des heures mais Bill intervint:

- Lâche-le.

Le ton autoritaire de son aîné ne laissa pas le choix à Ron. Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il baissa sa baguette mais la garda en main. Il recula d'un pas et lâcha le col d'Adrian. Grace parut satisfaite d'avoir gagné la manche et demanda:

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'on reproche à Adrian?

- Ils pensent que je suis l'espion du journal, résuma celui-ci. Ils disent que j'ai enregistré les jumeaux pour leur voler le secret du Fidelitas.

- Ridicule! estima Grace. L'espion agissait bien avant ton arrivée au Chicaneur!

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête mais Ron intervint:

- Voldemort peut avoir envoyé plusieurs espions. Et Adrian est arrivé juste après que les jumeaux aient mis en place le Fidelitas. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence!

Grace dévisagea le rouquin avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard:

- Adrian est venu au Chicaneur parce que JE lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre. Ou alors tu insinues que je suis aussi au service de Face-de-serpent?

Adrian vit que les oreilles de Ron rougissaient, comme toujours lorsqu'il était gêné.

- Non, fit-il en baissant les yeux, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je sais que... tu n'es pas une espionne.

Curieux, Adrian se demanda dans quelle mesure Ron connaissait l'histoire de Grace. Sa cousine n'était pas du genre à se confier mais le ton du rouquin laissait deviner qu'il _savait_ qu'elle ne pouvait pas être au service de Voldemort.

- Personne ne met en doute ta loyauté Grace, déclara Luna. Mais il est important qu'on sache qui a fait cet enregistrement.

Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers Adrian, qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence:

- Ce n'est pas moi, je le jure!

- Tu peux jurer sur tout ce que tu veux, grinça Ron, tu n'as pas de preuve à nous apporter!

Adrian haussa les épaules:

- Non je ne peux pas prouver que je suis innocent. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus prouver que le dictaphone m'appartient! Et puis, où l'as-tu trouvé?

Bill répondit pour son frère:

- Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier pendant que j'établissais des sorts anti-intrusion. Il était caché dans un coffret que j'ai mis plusieurs heures à ouvrir. Il était protégé par un nombre impressionnant de maléfices.

- Et en quoi ça prouve que l'enregistreur est à moi? Je n'ai aucun coffret dans aucun grenier! protesta Adrian.

- Les Skeeter sont à Poufsouffle depuis quinze générations. Le coffret était gravé aux armoiries de Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a intrigué.

Adrian déglutit. Tout le monde savait que les seuls Serpentard du Chicaneur étaient Grace et lui.

- Un appareil moldu dans un coffret de Serpentard, appuya Ron. Quelles sont les chances de trouver un autre Serpentard ayant vécu chez les moldus?

- C'est absurde! le défendit de nouveau Grace, mais avec moins de vigueur lui sembla-t-il.

- Tu dois avouer que c'est troublant, remarqua Fred d'un air inhabituellement grave.

Adrian comprit que se défendre ne servirait pas à grand chose. Tout ce qu'il dirait paraitrait suspect.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose dans le coffret? demanda-t-il.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, grogna Ron.

Bill fronça les sourcils, mécontent, au commentaire de son frère.

- Il y avait un parchemin ensorcelé pour qu'on ne puisse pas le comprendre. Je n'ai pas encore pu trouver le sort qui permette de déchiffrer l'écriture mais apparemment ça ressemble à un arbre généalogique.

- Un arbre généalogique? Mais de qui? demanda Grace.

- Probablement de ses ancêtres au sang si pur! ironisa Ron.

Grace sembla clairement énervée et allait sans doute répondre avec virulence au rouquin, mais Bill l'interrompit:

- Je ne crois pas que l'arbre soit celui d'un Serpentard. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas encore lire ce qui est écrit à cause des sorts sur le parchemin mais je suis prêt à parier que l'arbre remonte à l'époque des Fondateurs.

Tout le monde se regarda avec incompréhension. Très peu de familles de sorciers remontaient aussi loin.

- Est-ce qu'on peut voir ce parchemin? demanda Luna avec une voix étrange.

La blonde avait l'air mal à l'aise. C'était une expression qu'on voyait si rarement sur ses traits que cela intrigua Adrian. Mais il reporta vite son attention sur Bill qui sortit le rouleau de sa poche et le déplia.

Tous se penchèrent sur le parchemin et contemplèrent un gribouillis incompréhensible.

- Les coins sont moins flous, expliqua Bill, car les sorts sont moins efficaces à ces endroits-là. On peut même distinguer certaines formes si on regarde bien.

Grace désigna le coin supérieur droit du papier:

- On dirait un blason.

Ron, qui n'avait pas quitté Adrian des yeux pendant toute la discussion, s'intéressa soudain au parchemin.

- C'est vrai, dit-il, on dirait un blason. Mais...

Il s'arrêta, l'air pas vraiment réjoui de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Mais quoi? fit Grace, irritée.

- On ne dirait pas le blason de Serpentard, fit-il avec réticence.

Toutes les têtes se penchèrent de nouveau sur le papier, tâchant de déterminer à qui appartenait ce blason, quitte à s'abîmer les yeux. Luna seule resta en arrière, comme figée. Encore une fois, Adrian trouva son attitude bizarre.

- C'est Serdaigle, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Quoi? demanda Ron.

- C'est le blason de Serdaigle, répéta Luna.

La jeune femme avait blanchi dangereusement. Tout le monde la regardait à présent avec les yeux ronds.

- Serdaigle? demanda George. Tu es sûre?

- Je te rappelle que je fais partie de cette maison! dit-elle d'un ton cassant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je sais de quoi je parle!

Les autres parurent décontenancés.

- Luna, fit Bill d'une voix douce, personne ne t'accuse. On sait bien que tu n'es pas espionne pour Voldemort.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça! répondit Grace à sa place. Vous vous rendez compte que votre petite enquête minable est en train de faire le jeu de l'espion? Si ça se trouve il a placé ce coffret exprès pour qu'on le trouve et qu'on s'accuse mutuellement!

Tout le monde se regarda avec un air coupable. Adrian vit que la dernière phrase avait fait mouche dans les esprits. Mais Ron ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement:

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un a trouvé un moyen de contourner la meilleure protection qu'on ait pour le journal. Et je suis convaincu que c'est Adrian! Si ça se trouve, il a déjà apporté l'enregistrement à Voldemort!

- Et pourquoi serais-je revenu alors? protesta Adrian. Pourquoi aurais-je rapporté l'enregistreur ici au risque de me faire prendre?

Ces accusations sans fondement commençaient à l'irriter profondément. Ron haussa les épaules:

- C'est sans doute une copie, au cas où. Et tu es peut-être revenu parce que tu avais des choses à faire ici? Comme nous attaquer de l'intérieur par exemple?

- Ça suffit maintenant! s'énerva Adrian. J'en ai marre que tu m'accuses sans preuve! Je n'ai pas trahi le Chicaneur! Je ne vous ai pas donnés à Voldemort! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour prouver mon innocence?

Grace intervint. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et murmura:

- Tu peux peut-être... regarder dans son esprit. Comme tu as fait avec moi...

Surpris, Adrian compris que Ron était un Legilimens, et qu'apparemment il avait déjà fouillé l'esprit de Grace. Sans doute avait-il aussi recherché des traces de trahison lorsqu'il leur avait posé des questions à tous deux semaines plus tôt. Mais le rouquin secoua la tête:

- S'il m'a déjà trompé pendant l'interrogatoire, il pourra recommencer. Non, je pense que le mieux est de l'amener à l'Ordre demain matin. Maugrey a des méthodes d'interrogatoires tout aussi efficaces que la Legilimancie.

Adrian déglutit. Cela n'avait pas l'air agréable du tout. Mais il vit que les autres approuvaient ce plan.

- Pour ce soir on peut l'enfermer dans les dépendances, proposa Bill. J'ai pas mal de sorts de confinement en réserve.

- Je suis innocent, bon sang! protesta Adrian. Vous n'allez quand même pas me garder prisonnier!

Il vit que Grace semblait partagée, mais Ron soutint l'idée de son frère:

- Si tu es innocent, tu seras relâché très vite. Pour ce soir, nous devons nous assurer que tu ne représentes pas un danger.

Adrian se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner la partie. Il était fatigué et n'avait plus envie de se défendre.

- Puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Les jumeaux vinrent se placer à côté de lui et l'escortèrent vers la sortie.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

L'espion du Chicaneur était en train de repérer les pièges présents sur la cheminée de la cuisine pour empêcher toute intrusion lorsqu'il entendit un remue-ménage dans le salon voisin. Alerté par les éclats de voix, il approcha en silence de la porte et écouta ce qui se disait.

Il laissa échapper un juron lorsqu'il comprit que son coffret avait été découvert par cette raclure de Bill Weasley. L'aîné des rouquins lui posait beaucoup de problèmes depuis quelques jours: il sécurisait les lieux bien trop efficacement à son goût et fouinait dans tous les recoins. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas découvert son autre cachette!

La découverte du coffret était problématique: outre la copie de l'enregistrement des jumeaux, il contenait aussi le parchemin enchanté qui désignait sa prochaine mission. Mais il fut rassuré quand il se rendit compte que toutes les preuves pointaient vers Pucey. Après tout, personne ne savait qu'il y avait un autre Serpentard au Chicaneur. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé à l'accuser lui! Et les Weasley étaient de toute façon bien trop pathétiques pour espérer le coincer.

La liste enchantée était une bonne idée, mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il s'était douté qu'à la seconde où il boirait la potion permettant de s'en libérer, quelque chose lui arriverait. Et il ne s'était pas trompé: la transformation avait été soudaine et douloureuse. Sans compter l'humiliation devant ses pairs Mangemorts. Il ferait payer cette infamie aux jumeaux!

Heureusement, la transformation n'avait pas eu lieu au journal mais à Poudlard. Un endroit regorgeant d'antidotes en tous genres pour ceux qui avaient de bonnes notions de potions. Et il avait été l'un des meilleurs élèves de Rogue en la matière. Quelques essais, et il était redevenu lui-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors pu lui confier une dernière mission.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos lorsqu'il entendit que son parchemin était partiellement lisible malgré les sorts qu'il y avait apposé. C'était très problématique! Sa cible se doutait à présent de quelque chose. Ce soir il allait devoir être très prudent.

L'attaque était prévue dans quelques heures et il était gagné par l'impatience. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il serait récompensé à sa juste valeur.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, alors demain son Maître serait en mesure de gagner la guerre.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Bill ne dormait pas. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin, mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. La scène de la soirée avec Adrian l'avait perturbé. Le jeune homme s'était défendu avec conviction et, même s'il savait que les espions étaient de très bons menteurs, Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire innocent.

Et si c'était le cas, le véritable espion était encore en liberté avec en sa possession le moyen de contourner le Fidelitas. Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout!

Les sorciers chargés de distribuer l'édition de décembre du journal étaient arrivés tard dans la soirée et s'étaient vus répartir des tâches pour le lendemain. Inquiet, Bill songea que s'il avait dû choisir une nuit pour attaquer le journal, c'était précisément celle-ci qui promettait de faire le plus de victimes.

Gigotant dans son lit, Bill comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt.

- Puisque je suis réveillé, grogna-t-il pour lui-même, autant faire un tour.

Il enfila le premier pantalon venu et un vieux pull tricoté par sa mère, mit ses chaussures, n'oublia pas d'attraper sa baguette et son paquet de cigarettes, et quitta sa chambre. Le couloir était silencieux. Les membres du Chicaneur prenaient un repos bien mérité avant la journée très chargée du lendemain. Bill vérifia distraitement que ses différentes alarmes étaient encore toutes actives. Rassuré sur ce point, il descendit vers le salon.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il entendit des voix s'élever de l'autre côté de la porte:

- Grace, il est deux heures du matin, ça suffit maintenant! Va te coucher!

C'était la voix de son frère, qui semblait aussi épuisé qu'agacé. Bill supposa que Grace l'avait coincé dans le salon et essayait de plaider la cause de son cousin.

- Pas avant que tu ne sois revenu sur ta décision! Je refuse que tu envoies Adrian dans les pattes d'un ancien Auror fou furieux qui déteste les Serpentard!

- Ecoute, fit Ron avec la voix de celui qui se répète pour la millième fois, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le laisser en liberté ici. Fol'Oeil va lui parler, c'est tout. Il repère les mages noirs à cent kilomètres! Si Adrian n'en est pas un, il n'a rien à craindre.

- Adrian n'est pas un Mangemort! Je le connais! C'est la personne la plus droite et la plus respectueuse que j'ai jamais rencontré! C'est lui qui m'a soutenue pendant toutes ces années à Serpentard, et il sait d'où je viens! Ne me dis pas qu'il a pu me mentir tout ce temps!

Bill hésita à porter assistance à son frère face à la détermination de la jeune femme, mais Ron reprit:

- Je sais que tu aimes _beaucoup_ ton cousin... pas la peine de me le dire encore, j'ai compris!

Même à travers la porte, Bill sentit la pointe de jalousie percer dans la voix de Ron. Bien entendu, il avait remarqué que son petit frère avait le béguin pour la photographe, béguin peut-être bien réciproque, mais apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient prêts à l'avouer.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, grogna Grace qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le ton du Gryffondor.

- Je te fais seulement remarquer que tu ne devrais pas donner ta confiance aveuglément à n'importe qui! s'échauffa Ron.

- Oh tu parles pour toi là sans doute? cria Grace.

La conversation virait à la dispute. Ne voulant pas en écouter plus, Bill décida sagement d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir enfilé un manteau épais, tant le froid était mordant. Il neigeait abondamment et la visibilité était plus que réduite. Frissonnant, il conjura plusieurs sorts de chaleur et d'isolation, et traversa la cour silencieuse.

Dans le bâtiment d'en face, les presses tournaient à plein régime. Maggie Kemble devait sans doute être encore éveillée et devait faire chauffer sa baguette à force d'empiler les journaux imprimés. Bill n'avait aucune intention de la déranger dans son travail. Pour se faire houspiller dès qu'il mettrait un pied trop près des presses, non merci! Il continua plutôt son chemin vers les autres dépendances et la salle de rédaction. Tout y était noir, excepté la fenêtre de la pièce où Adrian avait été consigné pour la nuit. Le Serpentard ne dormait donc pas non plus.

Bill n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Si Adrian était effectivement innocent, il allait avoir du mal à le prouver. En particulier devant Maugrey qui n'aurait aucune envie de le croire. Par acquis de conscience, Bill vérifia que les sorts d'enfermement étaient toujours fonctionnels.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la limite dessinée par le sort de Fidelitas. On sentait à cet endroit que la magie qui protégeait le journal était puissante. Bill avait doté tout le contour d'alarmes sonores. Juste au cas où. Pensif, il attrapa son briquet et une cigarette. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir l'allumer, au milieu des flocons et du vent.

Son mauvais pressentiment enfla dans sa poitrine. Il tira nerveusement quelques bouffées de fumée mais la nicotine ne le calma pas. Il tenta de distinguer quelque chose à travers la tempête de neige mais l'obscurité ne dévoila rien.

Essayant de se rassurer mentalement sur la sécurité de tous les sorts qui entouraient le journal, il finit sa cigarette et fit disparaître son mégot d'un coup de baguette.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que ses alarmes se mirent à sonner.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- Je te fais seulement remarquer que tu ne devrais pas donner ta confiance aveuglément à n'importe qui!

- Oh tu parles pour toi là sans doute?

Ron était furieux de voir que Grace insistait autant. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il faisait simplement son travail en empêchant Adrian de nuire? Bien sûr, malgré toutes les apparences, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre totalement que le Serpentard était un espion. Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir! Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! cria-t-il malgré lui. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que dans une guerre, on ne peut faire confiance à personne! Je dois protéger avant tout les membres de ce journal!

Il était totalement sincère. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme souffre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Figure-toi que t'as pas le choix! C'est ma mission ici, te protéger! Même si tu es une insupportable tête de mule!

- C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité, ma parole! Moi, tête de mule? Mais regarde-toi en face!

- Moi au moins je ne me donne pas des grands airs en permanence!

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps sur ce thème et d'ailleurs Grace semblait prête à répliquer vertement, mais ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête vers l'importun qui osait les déranger, et virent Anthony Goldstein qui les regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi? lança Grace de façon extrêmement impolie.

Le Serdaigle ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'accueil polaire et demanda simplement:

- Je cherche Luna. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

- Va voir aux presses! grogna Ron, pressé de le voir partir pour reprendre la joute. Elle est sans doute en train de discuter avec Maggie.

Anthony hocha la tête et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Content que l'interruption ait été de courte durée, Ron reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui fulminait devant lui.

- Moi? Des grands airs? reprit-elle comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus. Mais va te faire foutre Weasley! Si tu ne veux pas aller libérer Adrian, c'est moi qui irai!

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit mine de sortir. Ron la retint en lui attrapant le poignet:

- Pas question que je te laisse faire!

- Lâche-moi! Tu ne fais pas la loi ici! hurla Grace.

Bon sang qu'elle était impossible! Et lui qui croyait que les Serpentard maîtrisaient leurs émotions en toutes circonstances!

- Bon du calme, se força-t-il à dire.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent comme ça. Il devait calmer le jeu, car Grace semblait incapable de se maîtriser.

- Ecoute, reprit-il avant qu'elle ait pu recommencer à crier, je te promets d'aller avec Adrian au QG demain. D'ailleurs si tu veux, tu peux venir aussi. Comme ça il ne sera pas tout seul et tu pourras t'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

La jeune femme parut se calmer légèrement.

- T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse! menaça-t-elle.

- Je le ferai.

Grace le scruta quelques secondes, puis parut renoncer à quitter la pièce. Ron la lâcha, en ajoutant:

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je croyais que je ne devais faire confiance à personne dans cette guerre, répliqua-t-elle sarcastique en allant se rasseoir sur le canapé. Tu serais la seule exception?

Ron se sentit rougir. La peste soit des Serpentard et de leur faculté à reprendre empire sur eux-même si vite! Il grommela pour toute réponse et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes en silence. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron songea que Grace était la seule personne qui s'opposait à lui de la sorte depuis Hermione. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette idée car au loin un bruit strident se fit entendre. D'autres suivirent, de plus en plus fort. Il bondit de son siège, paniqué:

- Les alarmes de Bill!

Grace se leva aussi rapidement que lui:

- Hein?

- Les alarmes! On est attaqués!

Sans attendre, il se précipita dehors, Grace sur ses talons. Malgré la neige et le vent, il vit distinctement les sorts fuser à la limite de la propriété et entendit les jurons de Bill au loin. Puis il y eut un grand bruit d'explosion et Ron vit la bulle du sortilège Fidelitas, invisible habituellement, se craqueler et tomber en poussières.

Les Mangemorts avaient fait tomber leur meilleure protection.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles Ron paniqua intérieurement. il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite et vit que Grace avait déjà sa baguette en main. Il admira son sang froid.

- Il faut que tu demandes des renforts, intima-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette à son tour, pour conjurer son patronus. Il expliqua en quelques mots la situation au chien lumineux et lui ordonna de rejoindre au plus vite le Square Grimmaurd.

La présence de son patronus lui remit les idées en place et il parvint à repousser sa peur. L'animal magique parti, il se concentra sur le plus urgent: aider son frère Bill. Il savait que les renforts ne pourraient pas arriver avant un moment, s'ils pouvaient un jour les rejoindre. Il devait donc gagner le temps nécessaire pour que les membres du Chicaneur puissent s'enfuir.

- On y va, déclara-t-il.

Grace hocha la tête. Les Mangemorts n'avaient apparemment pas encore réussi à entrer dans la propriété. Ron savait que Bill avait installé de nombreux pièges pour ralentir les assaillants au cas où le Fidelitas lâchait. Il savait aussi que ces mesures ne seraient que provisoires.

Il commença à courir dans la neige, la Serpentard sur les talons, en direction des sorts les plus puissants. Ils ne furent pas repérés immédiatement, ce qui leur permit de progresser jusqu'à une petite remise en bois que personne n'utilisait. Cachés derrière celle-ci, ils avaient une bonne vision de la situation.

Situation qui n'était guère brillante. Ron vit qu'au moins une quinzaine de Mangemorts étaient au prise avec des créatures aussi variées que des momies tout juste sorties de terre, des scarabées agressifs ou encore une horde de chats sauvages. Bill avait utilisé les meilleurs sorts de protection des tombeaux égyptiens qu'il connaissait. Mais les mages noirs ne se laissaient pas faire et se frayaient peu à peu un passage au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un champ de mines. Bill faisait de son mieux pour ressusciter de nouvelles créatures au fur et à mesure que les autres tombaient, mais il allait bientôt être débordé.

Grace n'attendit pas son signal pour envoyer les premiers sorts. Elle visa habilement un Mangemort qui était en train d'abattre les chats qui le harcelaient. Le Mangemort reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et ne se releva pas. De son côté, Ron évalua la situation grâce à la Legilimancie. Il sentit que de nouveaux attaquants transplanaient à quelques centaines de mètres et leur nombre grossissait peu à peu. Bill ne les avait pas encore vus à cause de la tempête de neige qui faisait rage. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne.

- Grace, couvre-moi! Je vais chercher Bill!

- D'accord! cria-t-elle.

Ron tint sa baguette prête. Il conjura un bouclier et s'élança en courant de toutes ses forces vers son frère. Plusieurs éclairs lumineux convergèrent vers lui, mais il parvint à les éviter avec le concours de Grace qui les déviait au fur et à mesure.

- Bill! appela-t-il lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

Son frère se retourna une fraction de seconde et le reconnut. Mais il dut vite reporter son attention sur la bataille. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ron expliqua, essoufflé:

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent. Ils veulent nous encercler. Il faut qu'on parte!

Bill hocha la tête et fit de drôles de mouvements de baguette. Ron se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi, puis il constata que le vent avait redoublé d'intensité. Peu à peu la visibilité décrut encore et des grains de sable vinrent fouetter son visage. Bientôt, les Mangemorts imprudents se retrouvèrent au coeur d'une violente tempête de sable. Mélangé à la neige, cela les ralentirait pendant un bon moment.

Ron fit un signe de la main à son frère, l'invitant à le suivre. Les deux Weasley coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent jusqu'à la remise où les attendait Grace. La Serpentard dévisagea quelques secondes Bill, puis s'exclama:

- Je n'avais jamais vu un tel sortilège!

- Les fantômes de pharaons ont parfois des choses intéressantes à nous apprendre, expliqua Bill.

Mais le répit que le sort leur accordait ne serait que de courte durée. Plusieurs éclairs s'écrasaient déjà sur la petite remise qui leur servait d'abri. Ils devaient rebrousser chemin. Grace partit la première en direction des dépendances. Bill la suivit de près. Ron allait fermer la marche lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un l'appelait. Ou plutôt, il _sentit_ qu'on l'appelait.

Intrigué, il ouvrit son esprit et utilisa la Legilimancie pour évaluer les alentours immédiats. Et il sentit nettement une présence dans la petite remise. Pourtant c'était impossible, il ne l'avait pas sentie plus tôt! Il vit que Bill lui faisait des signes de loin pour qu'il les rejoigne, mais l'appel se fit de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'un nouveau sort venait de se fracasser contre le mur de bois, il prit sa décision. Il contourna la remise et, d'un sort, explosa la porte.

Baguette en avant, il entra avec précaution dans la petite cabane. Et lâcha un hoquet de surprise: attaché au mur, en piteux état, se trouvait Anthony Goldstein. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un autre sort vint ébranler la remise.

- Aide-moi, supplia Anthony d'une voix si faible qu'il comprit que le jeune homme était épuisé.

Les questions seraient pour plus tard, il fallait qu'il sorte le Serdaigle de là. Ron le détacha en hâte. Les jambes du journaliste se dérobèrent sous son poids et Ron dut passer son bras autour de son torse pour le soutenir. Ils auraient du mal à courir comme ça. Ron remarqua aussi qu'il manquait une grande quantité de cheveux au jeune homme.

- Polynectar, confirma Anthony qui avait suivi son regard.

Atterré, Ron se rendit compte que l'espion qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps était Anthony Goldstein. Un faux Anthony Goldstein. Qui avait été sous son nez pendant plusieurs semaines tandis que le vrai Anthony croupissait dans cette remise désaffectée. Alors que d'autres sorts menaçaient de réduire la cabane à néant, Ron demanda quand même:

- Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas repéré plus tôt?

- Je pense qu'il y a des sorts sur la remise. J'avais beau crier, personne ne m'entendait!

Profitant d'une accalmie, Ron conjura un bouclier autour d'eux et porta à moitié Anthony en direction des dépendances. Bill et Grace comprirent ce qui se passait et essayèrent de les couvrir tant bien que mal. Mais les sorts reprirent de plus belle. Ron sentit que le Serdaigle allait défaillir d'une seconde à l'autre, tant il était faible. Il fallait qu'il reste conscient alors, tout en pataugeant dans la neige le plus vite possible, Ron continua à parler:

- Les sorts des Mangemorts ont dû annuler ceux qui te gardaient prisonnier. T'es là depuis combien de temps?

- Aucune idée... Ma famille s'est faite attaquer. J'ai été enfermé ailleurs. Il m'a torturé... pour savoir tout de ma vie. Et puis il m'a amené ici...

Deux ans... ça faisait presque deux ans que la famille Goldstein s'était faite massacrer. Et pendant tout ce temps, Anthony avait vécu l'enfer.

- Qui est-ce? Qui t'a fait ça?

Le Serdaigle allait répondre lorsqu'un éclair vert vint le frapper dans le dos. Horrifié, Ron vit Anthony tomber, raide mort, sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

- Non! Non! cria-t-il.

Un autre sort le manqua de peu. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner le corps sans vie du Serdaigle et de courir se réfugier derrière les dépendances. Il remarqua à peine que Grace l'attrapait par le bras pour le faire entrer par une petite porte dans la salle de rédaction. Il eut à peine conscience de Bill qui conjurait une seconde tempête de sable pour cacher leur retraite.

Tout ce qu'il sentit, ce furent les sanglots amers qui remontèrent dans sa gorge.

Bill entra quelques secondes après eux et déclara:

- On va être tranquilles quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ron ne répondit pas, accablé. Grace demanda elle aussi:

- C'était qui? Ça ne peut pas être Anthony! On l'a vu dans le salon il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure!

Ron tourna la tête vers elle et toute la honte, toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt éclata dans son cerveau.

- Adrian est innocent! cria-t-il avec rage. C'était Anthony! Pendant tout ce temps c'était Anthony l'espion! Ou plutôt l'enfoiré de Mangemort qui avait pris sa place!

Il hurla de rage et de frustration. Les sanglots se muèrent en colère sourde. S'il mettait la main sur le faux Anthony, les Mangemorts ne seraient pas les seuls à utiliser des sortilèges Impardonnables ce soir-là.

- Polynectar? demanda Bill pour confirmation.

Le grognement rageur de Ron fut sa seule réponse. Grace demanda encore:

- Tu ne l'as jamais soupçonné?

Ron comprit qu'elle faisait référence à la Legilimancie, et se sentit d'autant plus coupable. Il se laissa tomber lourdement à même le sol et prit sa tête entre les mains. La Serpentard vint s'accroupir à côté de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule:

- Je suis désolée... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- Si! ragea Ron. J'aurais pu savoir! Je me suis laissé tromper par ce Mangemort! Je ne voulais pas accabler encore plus Anthony alors que ce salaud ne faisait que me barrer l'accès à ses vrais souvenirs en me montrant le meurtre des Goldstein!

- Ron, l'interpela Bill avec douceur mais fermeté, tu n'es pas infaillible. Ce Mangemort est certainement un maître en Occlumancie. Maintenant debout! On est en danger ici, il faut qu'on parte!

Ron savait que son frère avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute.

- Je suis désolé Grace, dit-il d'un ton misérable. J'aurais dû laisser tomber mes préjugés. Je vous ai mal jugés toi et Adrian. Vous étiez mes principaux suspects uniquement parce que vous étiez à Serpentard. Si j'avais fait plus attention, j'aurais découvert le faux Anthony!

- Arrête, ça sert à rien de... commença la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre.

Ron releva la tête et la vit se figer dans une expression d'horreur.

- Quoi?

- Adrian est enfermé sans baguette! Il ne pourra pas se défendre contre les Mangemorts!

Déjà ébranlé par la mort d'Anthony, Ron reçut le choc en pleine figure. Son erreur de jugement allait coûter la vie au Serpentard s'ils ne faisaient rien!

- Il est enfermé dans ce bâtiment! se rappela-t-il. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher!

Bill jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et déclara:

- Les Mangemorts sont déjà en train de combattre ma tempête. C'est du suicide, il faut qu'on parte! On va être encerclés!

- Je ne pars pas sans Adrian! fit Grace avec force.

Ron se releva et décida:

- Moi non plus.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Le faux Anthony savait que l'attaque n'allait pas tarder. C'était une question de minutes tout au plus. Et sa cible était introuvable. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans le salon. Heureusement, les deux excités traitres à leur sang avaient bien voulu interrompre leur dispute pour lui indiquer où elle se trouvait.

Le Mangemort ne savait pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de ramener Luna Lovegood vivante. Et il n'avait bien entendu pas eu l'irrespect de poser la question. Le Maître faisait ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était certainement pas lui, un simple Mangemort, qui oserait remettre en question les ordres. Il savait simplement que c'était la priorité de garder en vie la jeune fille.

L'espion savait que sa mission était d'une importance capitale pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après, moins il en savait, mieux il se portait. Bientôt il pourrait réintégrer les rangs des Mangemorts, enorgueilli de la réussite de sa mission. Tout le monde le traiterait alors avec respect! Un respect dont sa famille avait été déchue depuis plusieurs années, depuis la mort de son père.

Avec précaution, il contourna le bâtiment des presses et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour repérer sa cible. La Serdaigle était en conversation avec Maggie Kemble. La responsable des presses faisait de grands gestes énervés, comme à son habitude. Elle devait encore piailler à propos de l'impression du journal. Avec un sourire mauvais, l'espion songea que lui ou ses comparses allaient bientôt fermer le clapet de cette vieille rombière. Définitivement.

Il n'attendit pas pour passer à l'action et entra dans l'immense pièce remplie du son des machines et de l'odeur de graisse, d'encre et de papier.

- Luna, appela-t-il de sa voix la plus engageante. Je voudrais te parler, on peut se voir en privé?

- J'ai pas fini! éructa la responsable des presses. T'attends ton tour mon mignon!

Oh comme il aurait aimé lui faire ravaler ses paroles! Mais il ne devait pas affoler la cible.

- S'il te plait, dit-il poliment, c'est urgent!

- Ouais ben moi aussi j'ai des demandes urgentes! contra la vieille. Comme la grande presse qui va lâcher si on persiste à vouloir la faire tourner aussi vite!

Cette emmerdeuse lui faisait perdre du temps! Réprimant à grand peine les insultes qui lui montaient à la gorge, le faux Anthony offrit son plus beau sourire et insista à l'adresse de la rédactrice en chef:

- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

La Serdaigle hocha la tête:

- Je reviens tout de suite Maggie. On va régler ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Satisfait, l'espion laissa Luna le précéder et lui emboîta le pas, se retenant de lancer un regard victorieux à la femme furieuse qui caquetait de protestation derrière lui.

Mais la malchance voulut qu'à cet instant précis, une alarme bruyante se mit à résonner au loin. Puis d'autres. L'attaque avait commencé.

- On nous attaque! cria inutilement Maggie.

D'accord, décida l'espion, on passe au plan B. Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste et lança un _Avada Kedavra_ à l'énervante bonne femme. D'un autre geste, il désarma facilement la Serdaigle, trop surprise pour réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que... Anthony... bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Ferme-la, menaça l'espion, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort qu'elle.

Le regard de la Serdaigle passa de sa baguette à la femme qui s'était écroulée un peu plus loin, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise.

- Je ne comprends pas... murmura Luna.

Le faux Anthony ne perdit pas son temps à expliquer la situation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et jura lorsqu'il constata que plusieurs membres du journal étaient déjà dehors. Son plan avait été de stupéfixer la Serdaigle loin des regards et l'amener de force vers la cheminée pour atterrir tout droit à Poudlard. Cette option semblait maintenant compromise. Il ne passerait jamais inaperçu avec sa prisonnière au milieu du champ de bataille. Non, il valait mieux attendre ici que les autres Mangemorts éliminent tous les gêneurs.

D'un geste autoritaire, il indiqua un siège à Luna, et s'assit lui même à bonne distance en la tenant toujours en respect avec sa baguette. La nuit allait être plus longue que prévu.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Rita dormait profondément lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par un bruit strident. Encore hébétée de sommeil, elle pesta contre le son qui la privait des heures de repos nécessaires au bon maintien de son teint parfait. Rita était fière de paraître encore si jeune à son âge, elle n'allait pas laisser des plaisantins gâcher sa nuit réparatrice et lui creuser des rides! Ah ça non, foi de Rita!

Elle se leva, prête à enguirlander le premier venu et à réclamer le silence. Puis elle se rendit compte que le bruit énervant provenait des alarmes disséminées tout autour de la propriété. Horrifiée, elle comprit que le journal était attaqué.

Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre, en peignoir, ayant quand même eu la présence d'esprit d'attraper sa baguette et, après une seconde de réflexion, son carnet de notes et sa Plume à Papote. On ne savait jamais.

Les autres membres du journal sortaient eux aussi de leur chambre. C'était le branle-bas de combat. Plusieurs descendirent dans la cour, baguette en main, pour repousser l'invasion. Quelqu'un cria que les Mangemorts devaient avoir installé une barrière anti-transplanage et qu'on ne pouvait plus s'enfuir par ce moyen. Certains se précipitèrent immédiatement dans la cuisine pour partir par la cheminée avant que les Mangemorts ne puissent la bloquer elle aussi. Rita vit ainsi Mondingus Fletcher disparaître dans l'âtre. Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan tentèrent d'organiser l'évacuation pour qu'elle soit la plus rapide possible. Ils interpelèrent Arabella Figg, qui se tenait à côté de Rita. Mais la vieille dame refusa de partir.

- Ne soyez pas stupide! l'apostropha Rita sans ménagement. Vous êtes une Cracmol, vous ne servez à rien!

La vieille Figg lui jeta un regard blessé mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour épargner les petites sensibilités. A l'aide de Johnson et Jordan, Rita poussa la vieille dame dans la cheminée et ils l'expédièrent rapidement avec la Poudre de Cheminette. Puis Rita recula.

- Vous y allez? demanda un Lee qu'elle n'avait jamais vu si stressé.

Un instant, Rita considéra l'éventualité de sauver sa peau. Mais son instinct de journaliste reprit vite le dessus et elle secoua la tête. Agrippant sa baguette fermement, elle décida de sortir pour voir où en étaient les combats.

A l'extérieur, Filius Flitwick organisait la défense. Des sorts volaient déjà de tous les côtés et le premier objectif était de protéger le bâtiment le plus longtemps possible pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir. Rita fut envoyée près des presses, aux côtés de Quentin Jentremble et Zacharias Smith. Les deux hommes jetaient des éclairs en direction du portail de la propriété qui grouillait de masques argentés.

Si Smith n'était pas mauvais dans les sortilèges, Jentremble était carrément d'un niveau supérieur. Il les protégeait tous les deux et envoyait des sorts puissants, que Rita ne reconnaissait pas pour la plupart. Elle se dit que certains devaient être à la limite de la magie noire, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas sachant que Jentremble était l'auteur de la plupart des livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du monde magique. Elle se promit d'y consacrer un futur article si jamais elle échappait à cette bataille.

Cependant, un sort plus fort que les autres vint interrompre ses pensées. Elle fut projetée contre un mur et entendit distinctement son bras droit se disloquer sous elle lorsqu'elle retomba. Elle cria de douleur mais personne ne vint à son secours.

Elle vit que Smith avait été projeté plus loin et parvenait à peine à se protéger tout en reculant. Quant à Jentremble, il était étendu par terre et de donnait aucun signe de vie. Son article sur lui serait donc posthume. Elle grimaça en essayant de se relever et attrapa avec sa main gauche sa baguette, tombée par terre. Elle constata que Smith avait réussi à rejoindre les autres combattants mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire de même. La distance était trop grande et elle était vulnérable avec sa blessure.

Alors elle décida d'entrer dans le bâtiment des presses. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait s'y cacher sous sa forme d'animagus en attendant les secours. Elle préféra ne pas penser à l'éventualité qu'ils n'arrivent jamais.

Elle n'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle découvrit en débarquant au milieu des machines qui crachaient encore leurs exemplaires du Chicaneur. Anthony Goldstein était assis en face de Luna Lovegood et la tenait en respect avec sa baguette. Maggie Kemble était étendue à quelques mètres de là, probablement morte.

- Je...

Fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant de voir la baguette de Goldstein se lever vers elle. Merlin devait être avec elle ce soir-là, car elle eut le réflexe de se précipiter derrière l'une des grosses rotatives une demi-seconde avant que l'éclair vert ne vienne se fracasser sur le mur qui était derrière elle.

- Rita! entendit-elle Luna crier.

- Silence! intima Anthony. Je t'ai dit de la fermer!

Rita ne comprenait rien du tout. Pourquoi le Serdaigle agissait-il de la sorte? Sa famille avait été tuée par des Mangemorts! Il ne pouvait pas être avec eux!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? cria-t-elle depuis sa cachette.

- Rien qui concerne une salope de journaliste! répondit Goldstein.

La situation était encore plus irréaliste que les combats rangés de l'extérieur. Rita comprit que Goldstein devait être l'espion dont on lui avait rabâché les oreilles depuis plusieurs mois. Mais elle eut beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne trouva aucune bonne raison à ce revirement d'opinion. A moins que...

- Qui êtes-vous? cria-t-elle encore.

- Silence! fut sa seule réponse.

Mais Rita sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. De même qu'elle reniflait ceux qui cachaient quelque chose pendant qu'elle les interviewait, elle savait que la personne qui lui répondait ne pouvait pas être Anthony Goldstein.

- Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être! asséna-t-elle. Vous êtes un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que vous avez utilisé pour vous faire passer pour Goldstein? Du Polynectar?

- J'ai dit silence!

Un éclair vert frôla Rita, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière la presse qui lui servait d'abri.

- Rita! cria une fois de plus Luna.

La journaliste, bien que cachée, entendit distinctement le bruit d'une forte gifle.

- La prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche, je te bute! cracha le faux Goldstein.

Rita se décala légèrement vers la droite, d'où elle put avoir une vue sur la scène, entre les deux rotatives. Elle vit que la jeune Serdaigle se tenait la joue. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir peur du Mangemort:

- Vos menaces sont vaines, fit-elle avec une voix étrange. Je sais qu'_Il_ me veut vivante. _Il_ vous a certainement donné des ordres dans ce sens.

Apparemment, elle devait avoir raison car le faux Anthony ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se tourna plutôt vers l'endroit où était cachée Rita et envoya plusieurs sorts avec rage. Toujours protégée par la grosse machine, la journaliste put les éviter facilement. Mais la situation allait rapidement être problématique. Si le Mangemort décidait de contourner les presses, Rita n'aurait plus d'endroit où se cacher.

Elle songea à utiliser son animagus pour se sortir de ce guêpier mais elle n'aima pas l'idée de se retrouver complètement sans défense si Goldstein parvenait à la trouver. Les membres du Chicaneur étaient au courant de sa forme animale et il ne mettrait certainement pas longtemps avant de la débusquer.

Sa seule échappatoire était de l'obliger à parler en attendant d'hypothétiques secours. Avec un peu de chance, il resterait à proximité de Luna. Si vraiment Voldemort la voulait vivante, Goldstein ne prendrait pas le risque de s'en éloigner trop longtemps. Une minuscule idée germa dans sa tête. Son plan était risqué, mais elle savait que les Mangemorts étaient facilement manipulables.

- Ecoutez! cria-t-elle lorsque les derniers éclairs se furent écrasés sur le mur. Qui que vous soyez, vous avez certainement intérêt à me garder en vie. Comment voulez vous que le monde sache ce que vous avez fait si vous tuez la seule journaliste qui serait prête à le raconter?

- Vous voulez raconter mon histoire? fit Goldstein d'une voix dubitative.

Rita sortit son carnet et sa Plume à Papote de sa poche, et les fit léviter pour que le Mangemort puisse les voir.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas? Et vous avez pu m'observer pendant tout le temps où vous espionniez au Chicaneur! Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour un scoop!

Rita risqua un nouveau coup d'oeil entre les deux presses et vit que Goldstein réfléchissait.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous raconterez la vérité et pas une histoire remaniée à votre sauce?

- Vous pourrez vérifier ce que j'écris. Mais vous devez me promettre que vous me garderez en vie après ça!

Le Mangemort tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, où les combats se faisaient toujours entendre. Rita se doutait que son ego devait le pousser à se confier, surtout s'il avait été espion depuis si longtemps. Il devait brûler d'envie de se vanter de son exploit.

- Après tout, décida-t-il, nous avons le temps.

Rita avait gagné la première manche. Restait à s'assurer que le Mangemort s'approche suffisamment près de sa Plume à Papote.

- Dites-moi votre vrai nom, commença Rita.

- Theodore Nott, répondit-il. Mon père s'appelait Archibald Nott et il a été condamné au baiser du Détraqueur alors que je n'avais que quinze ans!

Rita réfléchit à toute vitesse. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Nott, du moins celui de Nott senior. Archibald avait été de ceux qui avaient attaqué Harry Potter lors de son incursion au Département des Mystères du Ministère. Il avait apparemment été stupefixé par un des acolytes de Potter et abandonné sur place par ses collègues Mangemorts. Alors que tout le monde magique apprenait le retour de Voldemort, Scrimgeour, qui avait été promu Ministre depuis peu, avait voulu en faire un exemple et l'avait condamné au baiser.

Personne ne s'était soucié de ce qu'était devenu son fils. Personne, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rita fit quelques mouvements de baguette et sa Plume se mit à rédiger.

- Vous n'aviez pas d'autre famille? demanda-t-elle.

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Mon père était la seule famille qui me restait! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été le seul à me comprendre, à m'accepter parmi les siens!

- Il vous a marqué?

- Pas tout de suite. J'ai dû prouver que j'en avais l'étoffe! Pas comme ce faible de Malefoy. Moi je ne serais jamais mort si bêtement au milieu d'une attaque de moldus, ricana-t-il.

Rita continua à rédiger l'histoire à distance, en réfléchissant intensément.

- Donc, vous avez été marqué plus tard?

- J'ai eu l'honneur d'être choisi pour attaquer les Goldstein. Des traîtres à leur sang! Je devais tous les tuer sauf un, pour pouvoir infiltrer l'Ordre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tellement apprécié mon efficacité qu'il m'a marqué immédiatement après.

Le massacre des Goldstein avait donc été réalisé dans l'unique but de placer un espion dans l'Ordre! Rita retint une grimace de dégoût et préféra se concentrer sur la Plume qui lévitait doucement.

- Mais malheureusement, déguisé en Goldstein, j'ai été envoyé dans ce journal minable au lieu d'avoir accès aux réunions de l'Ordre. Mon Maître a été très déçu de cet échec...

Le ton du Mangemort laissait deviner que Voldemort l'avait durement puni.

- Néanmoins, ma position au Chicaneur restait stratégique. J'ai donc usé de mes capacités d'espionnage durant les derniers mois pour informer mon Maître des pathétiques tentatives de l'Ordre pour gérer la résistance.

- Et c'est vous qui avez permis cette attaque?

- Evidemment. Qui d'autre que moi, le plus fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pouvait trouver le moyen de contourner le Fidelitas qui protégeait les lieux?

Nott lui avait ouvert une opportunité. C'était le moment ou jamais de faire ce qu'elle réalisait de mieux: pousser les gens dans leurs derniers retranchements.

- Et vous pensez que votre Maître va vous récompenser après ce soir? Ou pensez-vous que tout le bénéfice de cette bataille ira aux Mangemorts plus expérimentés qui la mènent?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? demanda Nott, irrité.

- Bien sûr, le rôle d'un espion n'est jamais réellement apprécié à sa juste valeur, fit-elle d'une voix faussement compatissante. Tout au plus recevrez-vous une petite tape sur l'épaule pendant que toute la gloire ira aux autres. Cela ne vous frustre pas trop?

- Vous dites n'importe quoi! explosa Nott. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera fier de moi! Je serai celui qui sera récompensé!

- Oui oui...

Rita agita sa baguette et sa Plume nota furieusement sur le carnet, qui lévitait toujours à bonne vue du Mangemort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'écrire? cria celui-ci. Arrêtez ça!

- Mais je ne fais que raconter la vérité, minauda Rita. Vous pouvez vérifier par vous-même si vous voulez...

- Montrez-moi ça! ordonna-t-il.

Priant tous les dieux pour que son plan fonctionne, Rita agita de nouveau sa baguette et le carnet flotta dans les airs, accompagné de la Plume, en direction de Nott. La journaliste risqua un oeil pour vérifier que l'objet était suffisamment proche du Mangemort.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais jaloux de Malefoy! hurla Nott en lisant de loin ce que Rita avait écrit.

La Plume se rapprochait lentement. Juste un peu plus près. Encore plus près.

- Je n'ai fait qu'extrapoler vos dires, répondit Rita, toujours concentrée sur la Plume.

- Et je ne suis certainement PAS attiré sexuellement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Sale cafard, tu vas payer!

De rage, Nott avait saisi le carnet. Ça y était.

- _Bombarda_! murmura Rita.

La Plume à Papote explosa violemment, projetant Nott à plusieurs mètres. La tête du Mangemort cogna contre un mur et il s'effondra.

Rita sortit de sa cachette, baguette en avant, et se précipita vers l'endroit où Nott était tombé. Du sang s'échappait de son cuir chevelu mais il avait l'air seulement assommé. La journaliste vérifia qu'il était hors d'état de nuire pour le moment et par précaution dégagea la baguette du Mangemort d'un coup de pied.

Puis elle se retourna et constata avec horreur que l'explosion avait également touché Luna. La jeune Serdaigle avait elle aussi été projetée contre un mur et semblait évanouie. Rita courut vers elle et constata avec soulagement que la jeune femme respirait encore. Mais elle semblait mal en point.

La situation n'était guère brillante. Rita était toute seule, blessée, et elle n'avait que de maigres connaissances en Médicomagie. Il fallait qu'elle retraverse le champ de bataille, sinon la rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur ne s'en sortirait pas. A la réflexion, elle songea qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Nott là, avec tout ce qu'il savait sur le journal.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit léviter les deux corps et ouvrit la porte.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Argus Rusard n'avait plus connu de telle bataille depuis que Poudlard avait été pris et que sa chère Miss Teigne avait été tuée. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter le Chicaneur à la suite de Jepson Blencowe, qui l'avait traité de "vieux cinglé" avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ou plutôt de Cheminette.

Rusard n'était peut-être pas un sorcier, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter les lieux avant que le dernier journaliste ne soit parti. C'était son devoir, lui qui avait été promu sous-chef de la sécurité du Chicaneur par Ron Weasley lui-même. C'était sa responsabilité! Et puisque Weasley était introuvable, il se chargerait de l'évacuation.

Il avait donc ordonné à Jordan et Johnson d'aller aider ceux qui étaient dehors pendant qu'il s'occupait de la cheminée. Les blessés arrivaient régulièrement, incapables de se battre et, pour certains, incapables de marcher. Il avait envoyé à bon port Zacharias Smith et son nez en sang, Albert Grayson qui portait le cadavre d'un des pigistes, et Dedalus Diggle qui lui avait annoncé que Lee Jordan avait trouvé la mort.

Rusard attendait en se rongeant les sangs, écoutant le moindre bruit, espérant que les autres reviendraient à temps.

Soudain, Angelina Johnson, le visage barré d'une griffe sanguinolente, apparut à la porte:

- Il reste les jumeaux et Flitwick, déclara-t-elle en pleurant. Les autres sont morts ou disparus. Lee est... il est... Ils m'ont dit de partir...

Rusard ne perdit pas son temps à la consoler et lui tendit le sac de poudre, qui diminuait dangereusement.

- Les jumeaux ont aperçu Rita Skeeter qui essayait de ramener des gens ici. Ils veulent les aider... C'est du suicide!

- Allez-y, partez! ordonna Rusard sans la moindre once de compassion.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, annonça l'adresse du quartier général et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Les bruits d'explosions se firent plus violents. Nulle doute que les Mangemorts ne laisseraient pas facilement Skeeter et Luna rejoindre les autres. Argus entendit de nombreux cris dont il n'identifia pas la source. A tout moment, il s'attendait à voir débarquer des Mangemorts masqués prêts à l'éliminer.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il vit débarquer les jumeaux Weasley, dont l'un portait une Luna évanouie dans ses bras, l'autre portait un corps inanimé qu'il ne reconnut pas, et Rita Skeeter qui se tenait l'épaule.

- Flitwick nous couvre! cria le jumeau qui portait Luna. C'est de la folie!

- Vas-y le premier George, décida son frère. Luna a besoin d'aide médicale de toute urgence. Celui-ci peut bien attendre, fit-il en désignant le blessé qu'il portait et qui pourtant avait l'air bien plus mal en point que la Serdaigle.

Le jumeau accepta, attrapa une poignée de poudre et disparut rapidement.

- A vous Rusard!

Le vieil homme allait protester mais Fred l'interrompit sans pitié:

- Allez-y! cria-t-il.

Grommelant qu'on n'abandonnait pas son poste comme ça, Argus prit néanmoins une poignée de poudre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans l'âtre. Ils entendirent soudain un cri de douleur poussé sans aucun doute par Filius Flitwick. Puis un rire de femme leur glaça le sang.

- Non! cria Fred.

- C'est Lestrange, identifia Rita. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Vite!

- Non! protesta Fred. Ron et Bill ne sont pas encore revenus! On devrait attendre.

- Vous êtes fous ou quoi? hurla une Rita au bord de la crise de nerfs. Si Flitwick est mort, on n'a plus aucune défense! Il faut partir. Tout de suite!

La journaliste tapa dans la main de Rusard qui eut juste de temps de réciter l'adresse du quartier général avant de disparaître.

Toussant et crachotant, il réapparut dans le petit salon du Square Grimmaurd. Son estomac menaça de rendre tout son contenu. Tandis qu'il décidait de ne plus jamais utiliser ce damné moyen de transport, il s'extirpa de la cheminée.

Skeeter et Weasley portant toujours son blessé lui succédèrent très rapidement.

- On est les derniers! cria Fred.

- Vous êtes sûrs? lança un Harry Potter mortellement pâle.

- Les Mangemorts nous suivent! cria Rita Skeeter.

Harry Potter tendit sa baguette vers la cheminée.

- Ron? demanda-t-il encore.

Pour toute réponse, Fred secoua la tête. Rusard vit que les lèvres de Potter tremblaient lorsqu'il prononça le sort qui scellerait hermétiquement la cheminée.

S'il restait des survivants au Chicaneur, ils n'avaient désormais plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

* * *

**J'avais prévenu sur mon blog que ce chapitre serait coupé à un moment de grand suspense, j'espère que c'est réussi. Et que vous ne me détestez pas trop lol.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le branle-bas de combat! On apprend ce que sont devenus Ron et ses amis, on raconte la fin de l'histoire de Serdaigle et on élabore un plan pour venir à bout de Voldemort. C'est le dernier chapitre avant la "dernière" bataille et si tout va bien, l'histoire comptera 25 chapitre en tout. Pour plus d'infos, je vous renvoie comme d'habitude à mon blog.**

**Alors, choqués par cette hécatombe? Ravis de savoir qui est l'espion? Intrigués par le comportement de certains personnages? Inquiets du sort de Ron? Faites-moi part de vos impressions en laissant une review!**

**A bientôt,**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	20. Sans espoir à jamais

**Ho Ho Ho!**

**Chose promise, chose due, voici un nouveau chapitre d'Eternal Snow sous votre sapin!**

**Avant de commencer, résumons les derniers chapitres: le Chicaneur a été attaqué par les Mangemorts, à cause de l'espion Théodore Nott qui se faisait passer pour Anthony Goldstein. Grâce à Rita Skeeter, l'espion a été démasqué avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser sa dernière mission: ramener Luna Lovegood à Voldemort. Pendant l'attaque, Ron, Bill, Grace et Adrian sont piégés dans un bâtiment et l'Ordre n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Quant à Hermione et Drago, ils viennent de rompre après qu'Hermione ait découvert ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain des préfets. Et pour finir, chez les Mangemorts: Narcissa Malefoy a été démasquée en tant que Death Opter et a été enfermée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Kingsley Shackelbolt a lui aussi été enfermé à Poudlard en attendant que Voldemort lui arrache certains secrets...**

**Ça va, vous avez tout suivi? Si oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous rappeler que ma correctrice Lupinette est la plus meilleure du monde même quand elle fait la groupie!**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve tout en bas!**

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 20****: Sans espoir à jamais**

Drago vivait un cauchemar. L'un de ceux dont on ne pouvait se réveiller. Autour de lui, les blessés et rescapés affluaient en masse. La cheminée du Square Grimmaurd n'avait jamais autant fonctionné que ce soir. L'âtre poussiéreux vomissait survivant après survivant, dans un désordre indescriptible. Tous avaient le regard hanté. Tous avaient vu la mort de près. Tous en portaient encore l'odeur sur eux.

L'attaque du Chicaneur était un véritable massacre. Drago avait entendu dire que les Mangemorts avaient retiré leur masque. Ils étaient là pour détruire, pas pour effrayer. Ils étaient là pour les éliminer tous, un par un. Pas de quartier. Surtout pas de pitié.

Drago vit Hermione se précipiter vers Angelina Johnson qui sanglotait et saignait en même temps. Une vision absolument affreuse.

Lorsque la Gryffondor avait quitté sa chambre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Drago avait senti quelque chose en lui se casser. Littéralement. Il n'avait pas pu supporter une telle douleur après avoir été si proche d'elle. Il s'était effondré, il avait voulu mourir. Et alors qu'il pensait que la soirée ne pouvait pas être plus horrible, il avait entendu les cris. Et puis tout s'était précipité. Drago s'était retrouvé, il ne savait comment, au premier étage. Et il assistait impuissant au retour de ceux qui avaient eu la chance de rester en vie.

- Allez Angie, ça va aller, ta coupure n'est pas profonde. Ginny va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Tu peux marcher?

Au milieu des pleurs et des membres de l'Ordre qui s'agitaient, Hermione faisait preuve d'un sang-froid admirable. Elle examinait tous les blessés et décidait de leur traitement. Elle n'était pas effrayée par les flots de sang ou par l'odeur de chair brûlée. Elle gérait l'arrivée des rescapés d'une main de maître, aidée par Ginny Weasley.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Potter avait organisé la défense de la cheminée, au cas où des Mangemorts réussissaient à la traverser. Avec Maugrey, Lupin et Arthur Weasley, il multipliait les sorts et se mettait en garde au moindre signe d'une prochaine arrivée. Drago se sentait complètement inutile à côté de tous ces gens habitués à la guerre.

L'arrivée de George Weasley portant une Luna Lovegood évanouie vers qui Hermione se précipita augmenta encore la tension dans le quartier général. Le jumeau indiqua que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas loin. Peu de temps après, Rusard, puis Rita Skeeter et Fred Weasley qui portait un blessé annoncèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers.

Drago vit Hermione, qui examinait le nouveau blessé d'un air préoccupé, relever la tête vivement à la mention de Ron. Puis il vit son menton trembler lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun d'espoir. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant précis!

Puis, Potter leva sa baguette et scella la cheminée, définitivement. Un silence de mort emplit alors la pièce.

- Il faut... il faut que je prévienne Molly, murmura un Arthur Weasley fantomatique.

Il quitta la pièce, soutenu par Lupin. Potter se tourna vers Fred Weasley et demanda:

- Combien?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jumeau d'une voix éteinte. Flitwick et Jentremble sont morts. Lee aussi. J'ai vu plusieurs corps par terre, des distributeurs pour la plupart. Bill et Ron ont disparu. Je n'ai pas vu Goldstein, ni Saddler.

Rita Skeeter intervint alors, en désignant le blessé que Fred tenait toujours dans ses bras:

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu le vrai Goldstein mais celui-ci se faisait passer pour lui. Il a tué Maggie Kemble et a essayé d'enlever Luna. Il m'aurait tué aussi si je n'avais pas frappé la première. Il s'est retransformé pendant que je le ramenais vers le bâtiment principal. Le Polynectar avait sûrement arrêté de faire effet.

Drago n'avait plus côtoyé la journaliste depuis sa quatrième année, et il constata qu'elle avait beaucoup vieilli. Sans doute cette soirée à elle seule lui avait fait prendre dix ans.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Maugrey.

- Theodore Nott.

- Non! s'exclama Drago en se précipitant vers le blessé, ignorant les appels de Hermione pour qu'il ne le brusque pas.

Theodore était à Serpentard avec lui. Il avait partagé sa chambre et ses repas. La famille Nott était beaucoup moins aisée que la plupart des anciennes familles de sorciers, et cette différence avait fait de Theodore un garçon réservé, presque asocial. Il n'était pas rare de le voir porter de vieilles robes élimées, tandis que les autres se pavanaient avec leurs richesses. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui et il ne savait même pas qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Pourtant, Nott Senior avait fait partie de la même bande que Lucius Malefoy et avait pris la marque en même temps que lui. Drago aurait dû se douter que le fils suivrait le même chemin. Cependant, à la fin de leur cinquième année, Lucius et Nott Senior avaient été capturé au Ministère et jetés à Azkaban.

Le père de Theodore avait été condamné au baiser du Détraqueur alors que Lucius échappait à ce sort funeste grâce à ses coûteux avocats. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de croupir en prison selon le bon vouloir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à partir de ce moment-là, Theodore avait semblé plus extrême, plus vindicatif. Durant leur sixième année, Drago était trop concentré sur sa mission et passait tout son temps dans la Salle sur Demande. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à son camarade. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas prêté attention à grand chose en dehors d'Hermione et Dumbledore. Comme il le regrettait maintenant...

- Voyez-vous ça! l'apostropha Skeeter. Un autre Serpentard dans la place... Et personne n'a pensé à me prévenir!

Les autres rescapés le regardèrent alors pour la première fois, comme s'il avait été invisible à leurs yeux auparavant. Et tous le dévisageaient avec méfiance. Drago chercha de l'aide auprès d'Hermione mais celle-ci détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur le blessé. Contre toute attente, ce fut Potter qui vint à sa rescousse:

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. Il faut qu'on emmène les derniers blessés à l'infirmerie et qu'on détermine combien de gens sont encore là-bas. Hermione! appela-t-il.

La Gryffondor leva la tête et Drago vit qu'elle avait des larmes plein les yeux. Cela lui fendit le coeur.

- Luna et Nott sont très mal en point, bredouilla-t-elle. Il faut les transporter là-haut au plus vite.

Maugrey agita sa baguette et l'aida à escorter les blessés vers les escaliers. Le salon se vida peu à peu, certains allant vers l'infirmerie et d'autres descendant à la cuisine. Désoeuvré, Drago se retrouva bientôt seul avec Potter.

Le chef de l'Ordre, d'une pâleur mortelle, ne sembla pas lui prêter attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende murmurer:

- Tu as choisi notre camp... et tu as eu tort. _Il_ nous prendra tout. _Il_ tuera tous ceux que j'aime. Et _il_ fera pareil pour toi!

Le Gryffondor lança soudain son poing à la rencontre du mur le plus proche. Et puis il cria de douleur en se tenant la main.

- Très intelligent, Potter, se moqua Drago.

Mais l'envie n'y était pas. Beaucoup de gens étaient morts ce soir. Et le meilleur ami du Survivant était certainement parmi les victimes. Drago n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et il préférait ne pas penser au visage défait d'Hermione. Tout plutôt que de penser à la douleur de celle qu'il aimait. Tout plutôt que de songer qu'ils étaient tous en sursis.

Potter semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et Drago n'avait absolument pas envie de voir ça. Mais quitter la pièce revenait à affronter les regards hostiles de ceux qui s'étaient battus avec un nombre important d'anciens Serpentard ce soir.

- Frappe-moi, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Hein? fit Potter.

- Frappe-moi, répéta-t-il. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ça t'a soulagé plusieurs fois de passer tes nerfs sur mon visage parfait. Alors vas-y!

Le Gryffondor le considéra, ahuri:

- T'es cinglé ma parole!

- D'habitude, t'as pas besoin d'excuses pour te battre Potter! Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée, je suis moins dur qu'un pauvre mur qui t'a rien fait!

Le but de Drago était surtout de changer les idées de Potter pour éviter qu'il se mette à pleurer devant lui. Il doutait que le Gryffondor songe vraiment à l'attaquer avec ses poings, mais au moins ça gardait son esprit concentré sur quelque chose.

- T'es masochiste ou quoi? grogna celui-ci. T'as aucun pouvoir, je ne vais pas me défouler sur quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre!

- Ça ne t'a pas empêcher de m'exploser le nez la dernière fois! Et puis, qui te dit que je ne vais pas me défendre?

Potter le regarda comme s'il envisageait _vraiment_ la possibilité de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Soudain, Drago fut beaucoup moins sûr qu'il ne le frapperait pas.

Mais aucun des deux n'eut le temps de faire un geste car soudain quatre personnes apparurent dans la pièce dans un "pop" retentissant.

- Ahhhh beaucoup mieux! lança une jeune femme que Drago avait déjà vue quelque part.

Drago remarqua que Potter avait sorti sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient d'ailleurs fait pareil. Lui-même n'avait pas eu ce réflexe particulier. Avec amertume, il se rendit compte que son subconscient s'habituait vite à ne plus avoir de pouvoirs. Mais il se reprit rapidement en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort et il se concentra sur le groupe qui venait littéralement d'atterrir dans le salon.

- Identifiez-vous! lança Potter d'un ton péremptoire.

De là où il était, Drago pouvait apercevoir Ron et Bill Weasley. Derrière eux, Drago reconnut avec stupeur Adrian Pucey, son ancien coéquipier de Quidditch. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la quatrième membre du groupe ressemblait à Grace Saddler, la cousine de Pucey. Drago ne savait pas que les deux Serpentard étaient au Chicaneur. Et d'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils avec les Weasley?

- C'est bien nous Harry, répondit Ron Weasley.

Aucun des deux ne baissa cependant sa garde d'un millimètre.

- Quelle est la dernière chose que Dobby nous a dite avant de mourir? demanda Potter d'une voix forte.

Drago se demanda si le Dobby en question était son ancien elfe de maison. Il se souvint qu'Hermione avait la photo d'un elfe sur son mur, à côté d'un chat roux, au milieu d'autres morts. Mais l'elfe en question avait l'air bien plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais vu Dobby l'être.

- Il a dit: "Merci pour les chaussettes", répondit Ron tristement.

- Le dernier des elfes venait de quitter Poudlard, confirma Potter en baissant sa baguette. Il a réussi à sauver tous les elfes avant l'invasion de l'école mais il a été touché par un sort qui a rebondi.

Ron Weasley hocha la tête et le petit groupe se relaxa. Chacun baissa sa baguette et Potter et Weasley s'étreignirent, l'air immensément soulagés de se retrouver. Drago se tint un peu à l'écart de ces retrouvailles, regardant Ron présenter les deux Serpentard à Potter:

- Harry, voici Adrian et Grace. C'est grâce à Grace qu'on est en vie! dit-il avec fierté.

- Oh... n'exagère pas Weasley, répliqua Grace qui pourtant semblait être contente d'être ainsi distinguée.

- Je n'exagère pas, tu as été brillante!

La Serpentard rougit à ce compliment.

- Luna m'a parlé de toi, fit Potter en lui serrant la main. Tu es photographe, c'est ça?

- Mon appareil photo a certainement grillé avec le reste du Chicaneur, mais techniquement oui je suis photographe.

La remarque de la jeune femme ramena la discussion sur les évènements de la soirée.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Potter.

Bill Weasley prit la parole et commença à raconter qu'ils avaient été attaqués par surprise. Apparemment les Mangemorts avaient réussi à contourner le Fidelitas et étaient parvenus à entrer dans le domaine des Skeeter. Ron et lui avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour les retenir mais ils avaient été submergés par le nombre. Ils avaient retrouvé Anthony Goldstein, caché dans une cabane, et en avaient déduit que l'espion avait utilisé du Polynectar. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu avertir les autres membres du journal: le vrai Goldstein était mort et ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans le bâtiment où Adrian était enfermé.

- Pourquoi Pucey était-il enfermé? demanda Potter.

- Euh... répondit Ron l'air franchement mal à l'aise. En début de soirée on a trouvé une euh... preuve qui l'incriminait. On a euh... pensé qu'il était l'espion. On s'est euh... enfin on s'est trompés quoi.

Saddler ricana:

- Trompés, ça tu peux le dire! Si tu étais moins borné, aussi!

- Borné? Tu peux parler! protesta-t-il.

- Tu peux au moins reconnaître que j'avais raison!

- Tu es impossible! Je suis désolé, ça te va? capitula à moitié Ron.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais à Adrian!

Le jeune américain semblait prendre un grand plaisir à voir sa cousine et Weasley se chamailler. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui pensait ne plus jamais assister à des discussions futiles comme celles-ci.

- C'est bon, dit-il. Vous m'avez délivré, c'est l'essentiel.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir? demanda Potter.

Ce fut Ron qui continua l'histoire:

- Nous étions cernés dans ce bâtiment. Bill a bloqué du mieux qu'il pouvait les entrées pour nous laisser le temps d'aller chercher Adrian. Ça nous a pris un peu de temps pour ouvrir la porte, car les jumeaux avaient mis le paquet sur les sorts d'enfermement... d'ailleurs, fit-il avec une soudaine frayeur dans la voix, comment vont-ils?

- Ils sont en vie tous les deux, le rassura Potter.

Bill et Ron soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis le meilleur ami du Survivant reprit la parole:

- Bref, on a mis pas mal de temps à ouvrir la porte. A ce moment-là, il n'était plus question de sortir. Les Mangemorts étaient déjà en train d'assiéger les portes et les fenêtres. Nous n'avions que trois baguettes, parce qu'on avait confisqué celle d'Adrian. Bill nous a rejoint et on se préparait à défendre chèrement notre vie quand Grace a eu une idée.

Il tendit à Potter un élastique dans lequel quelques longs cheveux noirs étaient encore coincés.

- Un portoloin! s'exclama Potter.

- Oui. C'était notre seul moyen d'évacuation. On a hésité sur la destination à lui donner: les Mangemorts avaient certainement prévu un moyen de tracer tous les portoloins partant du journal. Mais ils n'ont pas pensé que nous pourrions aller vers un endroit protégé par Fidelitas: c'est pour ça qu'on a atterri ici.

- Donc ça veut dire que nos deux invités doivent être un peu perdus, constata Potter.

Si Drago avait bien compris, les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas dans le secret du Square Grimmaurd. Ils pouvaient voir Harry car il s'était adressés à eux mais le Fidelitas leur empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Grace et Adrian ne peuvent pas voir le QG, c'est vrai. Je me suis dit que tu les mettrais au courant à leur arrivée.

- Effectivement, fit Potter avant de s'adresser aux deux invités. Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au numéro 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Saddler et Pucey clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, puis regardèrent autour d'eux, ébahis. Puis leurs regards tombèrent en même temps sur Drago:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? demanda Saddler d'un ton désagréable.

- Malefoy travaille pour l'Ordre maintenant? questionna Pucey avec plus de retenue.

Ron eut un geste signifiant clairement que ce n'était pas sa décision. Quant à Bill, il évita prudemment le sujet en déclarant qu'il allait rassurer ses parents sur leur sort. Il quitta la pièce tandis que Potter expliquait calmement que oui, Drago faisait partie de l'Ordre et que non, malgré sa sale tête de cafard, ce n'était pas un espion.

- Charmant, Potter, ironisa Drago. Bon puisque la petite famille est au complet, je n'ai plus besoin de rester dans les parages pour éviter que tu ne refasses la décoration façon bulldozer. Je vais me coucher!

- Bon débarras, le salua méchamment Weasley.

Drago haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce remplie d'hostilité. Dans le couloir, il fut soudain bousculé par Hermione. Elle ne s'excusa pas, et cria seulement:

- Bill dit que Ron est vivant!

Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte que Drago venait de fermer et il l'entendit se jeter au cou du rouquin. Drago resta figé quelques instants, écoutant les sanglots de joie de la jeune femme et ses paroles confuses de soulagement. La jalousie lui transperça le coeur, une fois de plus. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Hermione partageait avec Weasley beaucoup plus que lui ne le ferait jamais. Il le détesta plus que jamais pour ça.

Le coeur brisé en mille morceaux, Drago retourna d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il en claqua la porte, il entendit les cris de joie de Mrs Weasley qui venait de retrouver ses fils.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Hermione veillait sur Luna depuis cinq jours maintenant. La directrice du Chicaneur était toujours plongée dans un profond coma, consécutif du choc qu'elle avait pris à la tête. Rita Skeeter avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de provoquer une explosion pour mettre Nott hors d'état de nuire et que l'explosion avait touché la Serdaigle. Luna avait été projetée contre un mur et souffrait d'une sévère commotion et de plusieurs hémorragies internes qui demandaient une attention constante.

Le cas de Nott n'était guère brillant non plus. Hermione doutait qu'il se réveille un jour, au grand déplaisir de Maugrey qui brûlait d'impatience de pouvoir l'interroger. Harry avait ordonné que le Mangemort soit gardé en permanence, tant pour les protéger de lui que pour éviter des vengeances mal placées.

Le bilan de l'attaque du Chicaneur était très lourd: onze morts et autant de blessés. Le moral au Square Grimmaurd était au plus bas. Il y avait bien sûr eu le retour de Ron et Bill, accompagnés de deux journalistes, qui avait un peu atténué la peine. Mais les pertes étaient trop nombreuses. Les survivants n'avaient pas encore été relogés ailleurs et ils erraient dans la maison sans trop savoir quoi faire de leurs peurs et de leurs désillusions.

Hermione se sentait impuissante face à ce déferlement de violence. Durant les rares moments où elle pouvait dormir, elle faisait des cauchemars affreux où les images de ses baisers avec Drago se mélangeaient aux cris des blessés du Chicaneur. La foule de sentiments qui l'habitaient lui donnait la nausée.

Elle avait évité la présence de Drago comme la peste mais le jeune homme n'avait de toute façon pas cherché à la voir. Ginny lui avait dit qu'il était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre et, curieuse, avait demandé ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Hermione avait éludé la question ainsi que toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter le Serpentard. Pas prête à affronter quoi que ce soit.

Le seul point positif que cette attaque abominable avait apporté était sa réconciliation complète avec Ron. Ils étaient de nouveaux amis, comme avant. Hermione avait été tellement soulagée de le voir en vie qu'elle lui avait pardonné tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois. Au grand bonheur de Harry, Ron et elle avaient retrouvé leur complicité sans ambiguité, ou presque. Hermione n'avait pas mentionné Drago durant leurs conversations et Ron ne semblait pas prêt à admettre quoi que ce soit à propos de Grace Saddler. Même s'il était clair pour Hermione - et pour quiconque se trouvant à proximité d'eux plus de cinq minutes - que ces deux-là étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, la Gryffondor n'aborda jamais le sujet avec Ron. Leur amitié était à ce prix.

Depuis cinq jours donc, Hermione alternait entre la veille de sa patiente à l'infirmerie, les discussions avec ses deux meilleurs amis, les questions incessantes de Ginny et les cauchemars de plus en plus détaillés. Pour couronner le tout, ce matin-là, un mal de tête lancinant ne semblait pas décidé à la quitter.

Elle détailla la Serdaigle couchée dans le grand lit de la chambre de Mrs Black que Drago et Tonks avaient précédemment occupé. La blonde était d'une pâleur mortelle. Hermione avait retiré la veille les bandages qui avaient maintenu ses os pendant leur reconstitution, mais le coma ne semblait pas décidé à se terminer.

- Hermione, je vais me coucher! la prévint Ginny depuis le couloir.

- D'accord, bonne nuit! lui répondit-elle.

- Ne veille pas trop tard, conseilla la rousse avant de monter vers sa chambre.

Hermione reporta son attention vers sa patiente. Ce que Rita avait rapporté des intentions de Nott était plutôt obscur. Apparemment, Voldemort désirait qu'il enlève Luna mais sans lui faire de mal. Que voulait-il à la rédactrice du Chicaneur? Lui faire avouer les noms de ceux qui travaillaient pour elle?

Soudain, la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était dans le coma, remua dans son sommeil. Au début, Hermione crut qu'elle rêvait. C'était bon signe, si son cerveau parvenait à produire des images cohérentes. Mais bien vite, elle s'aperçut que c'était bien plus que ça: Luna se réveillait.

- Luna, appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle lui attrapa la main, et après quelques secondes sentit que la Serdaigle serrait faiblement ses doigts.

- Je suis là, l'encouragea-t-elle. Il n'y a plus de danger, tu es au quartier général.

La jeune femme s'agita un peu plus fort, comme pour émerger d'un cauchemar particulièrement prenant. Puis elle ouvrit bien grand les yeux.

- Vite, murmura-t-elle. Vite.

- Quoi? demanda Hermione.

- Il faut que... je la laisse parler. Vite. Je ne tiendrai... pas longtemps.

Elle fut soudain prise d'une convulsion qui la fit se tordre dans tous les sens. Hermione se releva pour aller chercher une potion, mais la blonde la retint fermement par la main.

- Hermione, fit-elle avec une voix étrange.

Une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Je vais te donner quelque chose...

- Non! la coupa-t-elle. C'est important. C'est moi... Rowena Serdaigle.

L'information mit un certain temps à faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Et soudain tout s'éclaira: pourquoi Rowena Serdaigle la connaissait, comment elle semblait au courant de tous les mouvements de l'Ordre et ce qui avait poussé Voldemort à la vouloir vivante.

- Luna... murmura-t-elle.

- Elle est là, répondit Serdaigle. Sa conscience est endormie, mais je devais prendre le risque de réveiller son corps pour vous parler.

- J'ai du mal à croire que... que ce soit vous, bredouilla Hermione. Pendant tout ce temps, c'était vous... Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?

- Luna est mon héritière. Je peux vous parler à travers elle depuis l'au-delà mais elle n'est pas consciente de ce que je dis ou de ce que j'écris.

Un million de questions firent surface dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Elle tâcha de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées car elle avait conscience que Serdaigle ne pourrait sans doute pas lui parler indéfiniment.

- Comment faites-vous ça? Prendre possession de votre descendante?

- C'est grâce à la Magie du Sang. Une part infime de mes gènes coule dans ses veines. Mon esprit peut s'y accrocher tant qu'elle est vivante mais cela ne dure jamais très longtemps.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour raconter votre histoire? Pourquoi n'avoir pas communiqué directement avec Harry par exemple? C'est lui qui doit détruire votre pendentif, après tout.

Serdaigle sourit faiblement:

- J'ai accès aux souvenirs de Luna, je sais grâce à elle que vous êtes parmi les esprits les plus intelligents de votre époque. Je suis sûre que vous êtes la plus à même de comprendre ma vie.

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez écrit, vous aviez dit que vous ne pourriez peut-être pas me raconter la fin de votre histoire... Vous étiez au courant de l'attaque au Chicaneur?

- Non, mais Luna avait un mauvais pressentiment, à juste titre. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas la seule...

- Effectivement, confirma Hermione, Ron et Bill m'ont dit la même chose.

Rowena hocha la tête.

- Cet espion savait qui était Luna. Personne n'était au courant que la famille Lovegood faisait partie de mes descendants mais je suppose que les archives de Poudlard ont dû donner cette information à vos ennemis.

- D'où l'arbre généalogique que Bill a trouvé dans le coffret de Nott...

Tout semblait concorder. Nott devait ramener Luna en vie pour que Voldemort puisse lui passer le pendentif au cou. Son pouvoir se serait décuplé grâce à la magie du sang et le Lord Noir aurait été invincible grâce à son Horcruxe le plus dangereux.

Ils avaient évité le pire! Et cela grâce à l'intervention de Rita Skeeter. Hermione grimaça en pensant que la journaliste obtiendrait certainement un Ordre de Merlin pour son action héroïque. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler! Mais elle revint vite à la situation présente en voyant les yeux de Luna papillonner comme si elle allait se rendormir.

- Restez avec moi! pria-t-elle.

- Ça va, murmura Rowena faiblement. J'ai encore suffisamment de force pour vous raconter la fin de mon histoire.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Serdaigle prit une grande inspiration et commença:

- Le sang est traître, Salazar l'apprit à ses dépends. Il m'avait fait promettre de quitter Godric et de me soumettre à lui mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'objet qui scellerait notre pacte se rebellerait contre lui. Mon pendentif avait déjà connu une promesse, la sienne: me rester fidèle. Il avait trahi ma confiance et cette trahison avait imprégné le pendentif tout entier. Lorsque le sang de ma première victime tâcha la croix, cette duplicité fut amplifiée, jusqu'à corrompre le métal lui-même. Tout serment se faisant sur mon pendentif se verrait alors irrémédiablement rompu si le sang le souillait une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Le sang agit comme un catalyseur. Chaque fois qu'il entre en contact avec le pendentif, la magie qui y est rattachée se brise. Cela vaut pour les pactes magiques, et cela vaut également pour les morceaux d'âmes qui y ont été magiquement liées.

Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond spectaculaire dans sa poitrine:

- Vous voulez dire qu'il suffit d'asperger l'Horcruxe de sang pour qu'il soit détruit?

- Pas n'importe quel sang. Ma première victime était une enfant moldue, il faut donc que ce sang soit épuré de tout pouvoir magique sinon il sera sans effet.

N'importe quel sang de moldu pouvait-il faire l'affaire? Hermione en doutait: beaucoup de moldus avaient des sorciers dans leur famille, sans même le savoir. Il y avait toujours une possibilité que le sang d'un moldu lambda soit contaminé par la magie... Contaminé... comme un virus... Ironique quand on examinait les croyances de l'autre camp: pour eux, le sang moldu _était_ la maladie qu'il fallait traiter.

Soudain, Hermione pensa à Drago. De tous ceux qui étaient privés de pouvoir, Drago était le seul dont elle avait la certitude absolue qu'il ne contenait pas une trace de magie. La stase l'avait complètement privé de pouvoirs, il ne pouvait plus en rester quoi que ce soit!

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, assura-t-elle à Rowena. Mais comment faire pour approcher l'Horcruxe? Voldemort le porte en permanence. D'ailleurs... comment Salazar a-t-il pu garder votre pendentif? Parce que j'imagine que c'est lui qui l'a transmis à ses descendants...

- Pour que vous puissiez comprendre cela, il faut que je vous raconte comment j'ai brisé ma promesse. Au début, je fis semblant de m'être rendue aux arguments de Salazar. Je rompis avec Godric en prétextant que j'étais trop occupée à enseigner à mes premiers élèves pour poursuivre une histoire d'amour. Innocemment, j'insinuai que Salazar avait également quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Cela ne fit que renforcer la haine que Godric avait pour lui. Le refus de Serpentard d'accepter des élèves nés de moldus dans sa maison devint un prétexte pour des affrontements de plus en plus vicieux. Je pris à chaque fois parti pour Salazar, comme il me l'avait ordonné, mais fit comprendre à Godric que je ne le faisais pas de gaieté de coeur. Cette situation dura plusieurs années. Des années de querelles au milieu desquelles nos élèves étaient éduqués. Ils apprirent à se détester aussi bien que Godric et Salazar.

L'inimitié entre les maisons remontait donc à la source, aux tous débuts de Poudlard. Hermione avait l'impression d'être le témoin privilégié de ce que l'Histoire avait oublié sur les Fondateurs. C'était fascinant.

- Puis vint le moment où tout éclata en morceaux, continua Rowena. Un cracmol vint sonner à la porte du château et quémanda un travail. Nous avions besoin d'un homme à tout faire, d'un concierge qui pourrait s'occuper des basses besognes du château. Godric l'accepta donc tout de suite, sans consulter Salazar. Celui-ci devint fou de rage. Une dispute éclata, d'une rare violence. Godric et Salazar en vinrent à échanger des sorts, malgré l'intervention d'Helga qui tenta vainement de les calmer. Le nouveau concierge fut blessé dans la bagarre, une vilaine écorchure qui n'aurait pas eu de conséquence si je n'avais pas été la première à me précipiter à son chevet. D'un coup discret de baguette, je stoppai la coagulation de l'homme et mes mains furent bientôt recouvertes de son sang. Lorsqu'Helga parvint enfin à rétablir le calme, Salazar déclara qu'il quittait Poudlard. Il ne pouvait supporter que l'école soit envahie par les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Il m'appela à ses côtés et m'ordonna de quitter Poudlard avec lui.

La scène que Rowena dessinait par ses paroles semblait très réelle à Hermione. Elle se demanda si les élèves avaient assisté à tout cela.

- Je feignis d'accepter et l'enlaçai. Suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir saisir le pendentif qu'il gardait à son cou de mes mains pleines de sang et rompre ainsi notre pacte. Puis je m'éloignai de lui et ordonnai à Godric de le jeter dehors comme un malpropre. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été trahi, Salazar jeta mille malédictions sur moi et sur Godric. Il hurla qu'il avait enfermé dans l'école un monstre qui mettrait fin au règne des sangs impurs et que Poudlard n'en avait pas fini avec la maison Serpentard.

- Sur ce point il n'avait pas tort, commenta Hermione. Et le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets a bien failli me tuer il y a quelques années...

- Je suis désolée Hermione. Je le suis vraiment. Si j'avais prévu que mille ans plus tard des gens souffriraient encore de mes erreurs, je n'aurais jamais accepté de fonder Poudlard. Mes actions ont façonné des siècles de haine et de guerres, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça!

La Médicomage calma sa patiente d'un geste de la main:

- C'est du passé maintenant. Mais dites-moi, avant de quitter Poudlard, Salazar n'a-t-il pas révélé votre secret aux deux autres?

- Il essaya de me discréditer, bien entendu. Mais après tous les blasphèmes qu'il avait proférés, cela ressemblait plus à des mensonges qu'à la vérité, en tous cas pour Godric. Helga, par contre, découvrit la vérité ce jour-là lorsqu'elle constata que le concierge que j'avais fait semblant de soigner était mort, exsangue. Elle comprit ce qui s'était réellement passé mais ne dit cependant rien à Godric. Je supposai qu'elle redoutait que je l'exclue de Poudlard à son tour, ce que j'aurais sans doute fait d'ailleurs. Personne, pas même ma meilleure amie, ne se mettrait plus jamais en travers de mon chemin.

Hermione parvenait sans peine à se représenter Rowena comme la personne froide et sans pitié qu'elle était à l'époque. Mais la Rowena qui lui parlait à l'heure actuelle paraissait bien différente. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la faire changer à ce point?

- Je repris ma relation avec Godric, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il commença à se méfier de moi lorsqu'il comprit que mes absences répétées du château coïncidaient avec des meurtres sanglants. Sans doute Helga était-elle pour quelque chose dans la sagacité nouvelle de mon amant. J'aurais pu tout arrêter à l'époque. J'aurais pu terminer ces sacrifices monstrueux et vivre une vie prospère en compagnie de Godric qui me demanda plusieurs fois en mariage. Mais je refusai systématiquement: personne ne me priverait de ma liberté ni du sang que je considérais comme mien. Alors, après des années de mensonges, arriva ce qui devait arriver: ils découvrirent toute la vérité.

- Comment?

- Helga força Godric à me suivre lors d'une de mes escapades nocturnes. Ils assistèrent à ma sauvagerie et à mon goût du sang. Ils virent tout. J'eus beau expliquer, me justifier et les supplier, ils ne m'offrirent aucune miséricorde. Ils m'enfermèrent à Poudlard, attendant de décider de mon sort. Je pense qu'ils envisagèrent très sérieusement de me tuer mais aucun des deux ne put s'y résoudre. Alors il me gardèrent enfermée dans l'école, ne me laissant sortir que pour enseigner la magie à mes élèves. Ils préférèrent préserver l'image de l'école et ne révélèrent jamais que j'étais la responsable de tous ces meurtres. A cette époque, je ressentis tellement le manque de sang que je crus en devenir folle. J'insultai mes geôliers à chaque fois que j'avais l'infortune de les voir et bientôt je refusai d'assurer mes leçons. Bien vite, Godric trouva insupportable de vivre si près de moi, de ce monstre qu'il avait aimé. Il quitta l'école pour participer à un tournoi de duels qui se tenait à Cardiff.

- Cardiff? s'exclama Hermione. Mais c'est là que Gryffondor...

- Oui, c'est là qu'il mourut. On me rapporta qu'il avait l'air distrait et préoccupé, ce qui l'empêcha certainement de se défendre efficacement contre son adversaire. Il fut touché par un sort mortel qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. J'en fus dévastée, d'autant que la veille de sa mort l'infirmière de l'école m'avait confirmé ce que je redoutais depuis plusieurs semaines: j'étais enceinte de Godric.

Tous les Gryffondor connaissaient l'histoire du dernier duel du Fondateur de leur maison, du moins tous ceux qui avaient pris la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard bien sûr. Godric s'était lancé dans une compétition de haute volée, alors qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué de duels depuis des lustres. Les mauvaises langues disaient que c'était parce qu'on l'avait provoqué en disant qu'il était sur le déclin. Hermione savait à présent les vraies raisons qui avaient poussé Godric à participer à ces épreuves si périlleuses.

- Donc, demanda-t-elle, Luna est également une descendante de Godric?

- Il n'a jamais pu reconnaître l'enfant, corrigea Rowena. Officiellement, ma fille Helena était issue d'un moldu sans nom. Ce fut Helga qui s'occupa de tout. Ma meilleure amie... Helga.

- Je croyais qu'elle vous détestait?

- Elle n'avait jamais réussi à me haïr complètement. Après la mort de Godric et l'annonce de ma grossesse, elle me soutint comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous. J'étais toujours prisonnière de Poudlard, mais je ne songeai plus à partir. Elle m'abreuva de quantités raisonnables de sang pendant toute ma grossesse, car elle était consciente que mon état de manque pouvait tuer l'enfant. Lorsqu'Helena naquit, Helga fut celle qui l'éleva. Elle arrêta de me fournir du sang et ma santé recommença à décliner. J'usai des dernières années de ma vie pour réaliser ce qui était la seule oeuvre positive de ma vie: j'enseignai. J'appris à mes élèves à distinguer le savoir et le pouvoir. Je leur montrai le chemin de la connaissance, en les mettant toujours en garde de ses dangers. J'espère avoir réussi à leur transmettre un peu de la sagesse que les expériences m'ont fait cruellement acquérir.

- Vous avez réussi! l'assura Hermione. Partout dans le monde, Serdaigle est synonyme de sagesse et de connaissance.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, fit Rowena d'une voix soudain très faible.

Hermione posa une main sur le front de sa patiente et constata qu'il était brûlant.

- Vous restez avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Il faut que Harry entende cette histoire!

- Je crains... je crains que ça ne soit pas possible Hermione, répondit Rowena faiblement. Je suis en train de mourir. Ma mission ici est terminée, je perds mon emprise sur mon héritière. Une fois que vous aurez détruit le pendentif, mon esprit s'évanouira pour toujours.

- Et Luna? Que va-t-elle devenir? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je suis désolée... Je la maintiens en vie à l'heure actuelle mais son cerveau est trop endommagé pour qu'elle survive. Lorsque vous détruirez le pendentif, elle mourra en même temps que moi.

Sur ces mots, Rowena ferma les yeux et Luna replongea dans le coma.

Hermione resta très longtemps à la contempler dormir, ses méninges tournant à plein régime. Puis elle rejoignit sa chambre, seulement pour tourner en rond et retourner la situation dans tous les sens.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent timidement à travers les nuages, elle se calma enfin.

Elle avait un plan.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- C'est le plan le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu! Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas entrer dans Poudlard avec cette ruse grotesque? s'écria Drago. Sans compter que Voldemort vous écorchera vifs quand vous vous en prendrez à son précieux pendentif!

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la fouine, s'exclama Ron. C'est du suicide!

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, y cherchant pour la millième fois le réconfort et l'assurance. Son amie cligna des yeux, l'encourageant à continuer. Face à lui, l'Ordre du Phénix au complet était réuni pour une séance extraordinaire. Peut-être pour la dernière fois de son existence. Harry avait battu le rappel de ses troupes, et ils avaient tous répondu présents.

Hermione était venue le voir aux premières lueurs du matin et lui avait raconté l'histoire rocambolesque de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle était tellement excitée par ses découvertes que Harry dut lui demander plusieurs fois de répéter son plan, entrecoupé par toutes sortes d'exclamations décousues.

Harry s'était senti extrêmement triste en apprenant que Luna ne s'en sortirait selon toute vraisemblance pas. Luna avait été son amie alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos et elle lui avait toujours donné un soutien indéfectible. Malgré son caractère fantasque, Harry la comptait parmi ses rares amis proches. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ce qui habitait secrètement la Serdaigle. Comme cela avait dû être difficile de cacher son ascendance prestigieuse alors que tout le monde à Poudlard se moquait d'elle!

Le Gryffondor avait bien senti que quelque chose avait changé chez elle depuis quelques temps, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de ses responsabilités écrasantes au Chicaneur. Luna savait certainement qu'elle était la cible de Voldemort et savait aussi que les multiples attaques contre le journal étaient en fait destinées à s'emparer d'elle.

Et Voldemort avait pratiquement réussi son coup. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de Rita, Nott aurait ramené un trophée à son Maître et la guerre aurait été définitivement perdue.

Alors qu'ils avaient échappé au pire, Hermione proposait maintenant d'en tirer profit. Il n'était pas loin de la croire folle lorsqu'elle avait proposé son plan mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il sentait que c'était leur seule opportunité d'en finir un jour avec Voldemort.

- Excuse-moi Harry, mais je crois que je ne comprends pas tout... avança Rémus dans une tentative de calmer les esprits.

Harry lui lança un regard plein de gratitude et réexpliqua calmement:

- Voldemort ne sait pas que son plan a échoué et que son espion a été découvert. Nous pouvons lui faire croire que Nott n'a pas été découvert et qu'il continue sa mission. Grâce au Polynectar, je peux me faire passer pour Nott et Hermione pourra se faire passer pour Luna. Nous pourrons approcher Voldemort sans qu'il s'en méfie et lorsqu'il voudra passer son pendentif au cou d'Hermione, elle l'aspergera avec le sang de Malefoy.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, intervint de nouveau Drago, Voldemort n'est pas stupide! Il ne se méfiera peut-être pas de toi Potter mais il fouillera dans l'esprit de la soi-disant descendante de Serdaigle pour être sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'elle! Hermione n'a aucune chance de maîtriser l'Occlumancie à ce niveau!

Hermione intervint pour répondre au Serpentard. Cependant, Harry remarqua qu'elle regardait partout sauf vers Malefoy en parlant.

- J'y ai pensé. Et je crois que nous avons la solution: le collier de Grace. Il empêche toute intrusion, n'est-ce pas?

La photographe se renfrogna en constatant que les regards étaient dirigés sur elle. Etre le centre de l'attention à ce moment précis ne semblait pas lui convenir.

- Oui, répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Hermione, je n'aurai qu'à dire que l'esprit de Serdaigle empêche quiconque de lire dans mon esprit. Je suis sûre que Voldemort y croira. Il sait à quel point la fondatrice était puissante. Evidemment, il faut que Grace accepte de me prêter son collier...

Cette dernière répugnait visiblement à marquer son accord mais elle sembla comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, aussi répondit-elle:

- D'accord. Mais j'exige de le récupérer quand vous aurez fini.

- M'est avis que la demoiselle devra aller reprendre sa camelote sur des cadavres, vu comme c'est parti, ricana Abelforth Dumbledore.

Le vieux Médicomage ne se privait pas d'exprimer son pessimisme depuis le début de la réunion. Et à vrai dire, beaucoup d'autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient d'accord avec lui. Molly et Arthur Weasley secouaient la tête, l'air fermement opposés à ce que leurs enfants prennent autant de risques. Drago et Ron protestaient comme des beaux diables et si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave, Harry aurait trouvé très ironique de les voir pour une fois unir leurs forces. Tonks, fraîchement revenue d'Italie, affichait un visage déterminé. Rémus la regardait, inquiet. Maugrey semblait penser que le jeu en valait la chandelle mais était très réticent quant à exposer le Survivant ainsi. Neville et les anciens Gryffondors étaient probablement partagés sur les risques encourus.

Cependant, Ginny lui serrait simplement la main, marquant ainsi silencieusement son assentiment. Cela lui redonna le courage dont il avait besoin pour convaincre tout le monde que son plan était valable.

- Ecoutez, dit-il, je sais qu'il y a des risques que ça tourne mal. Mais si tout va bien, Hermione et moi parviendrons à détruire le dernier Horcruxe!

- Si tout va bien, c'est bien ça le problème! grogna Ron.

- Et, fit Harry comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, une fois que Voldemort sera redevenu mortel, je me battrai contre lui.

- Le principal obstacle à ce moment, compléta Hermione, ce seront les Mangemorts. Quand ils comprendront que leur Maître est attaqué, ils voudront l'aider. Je ne pourrai pas tous les retenir, alors c'est là que vous intervenez.

Elle sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs et l'étala sur la large table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous installés.

- Voldemort, dit-elle en indiquant un point, reste dans la Grande Salle la plupart du temps. Il garde avec lui quelques Mangemorts fidèles, dont les Lestrange. Cependant, la plupart des Mangemorts occupent le reste du château et surtout le parc extérieur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'école ne les accueille pas à bras ouverts et ils n'aiment pas trop s'y aventurer...

- C'est ce que nos espions nous rapportent en tous cas, confirma Harry. Les Mangemorts seront donc éparpillés et plusieurs diversions devraient les empêcher de rejoindre leur Maître à temps.

- Où devrons-nous faire diversion? demanda Fleur Delacour.

La française avait lâché de nombreux jurons dans sa langue maternelle en apprenant que Bill avait de nouveau failli perdre la vie face aux Mangemorts. Harry sentait qu'elle brûlait de leur faire regretter d'avoir un jour voulu faire du mal au mari d'une Vélane.

- Plusieurs points me semblent indiqués, répondit Harry en montrant du doigt certains lieux. L'extérieur évidemment, par la Forêt Interdite. Les Mangemorts ne s'apercevront pas des transplanages à cause de la magie de la Forêt. Mais je pense que nous devons attaquer de l'intérieur également. Le problème, c'est que si on veut conserver l'effet de surprise le plus longtemps possible, nos options sont réduites.

Harry fit une pause et lança un regard insistant à Hermione. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée, à elle de l'exposer. La Gryffondor comprit le message et poursuivit:

- Si on veut pouvoir entrer dans Poudlard sans que l'alerte ne soit donnée, les passages secrets présents sur cette carte sont inutilisables. Pettigrow s'est certainement fait un plaisir d'informer son Maître à leur propos et ils seront sans nulle doute gardés. Par contre, il y a un point d'entrée dont Voldemort ne se méfiera pas.

- Lequel? demanda Angelina Johnson.

L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch gardait une légère cicatrice de la bataille du Chicaneur et semblait avoir retrouvé sa combativité. Elle allait sans doute avoir à coeur de venger Lee.

- L'Armoire à Disparaître, annonça Hermione.

Harry vit clairement Malefoy sursauter comme si elle l'avait giflé. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, Hermione osa regarder le Serpentard en face.

- Oui, répondit-t-elle à la question silencieuse du jeune homme, on pense réutiliser ton stratagème. Tu as pu faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, je suis sûre qu'on peut recommencer.

Malefoy ne sembla pas aussi convaincu qu'elle:

- Même si Voldemort ne s'attend pas à ce petit tour de passe-passe vu que je suis mort depuis belle lurette, ton plan a une grosse faille! Nous n'avons pas la seconde armoire.

- J'avais pensé, intervint Harry, qu'on attaquerait Barjow et Beurk en même temps que Poudlard. Le magasin n'est certainement pas gardé et...

- Le problème avec vous les Gryffondor, s'énerva le Serpentard, c'est que le jour où vous vous décidez à _enfin_ écouter que ce qui sort de vos cerveaux fumants, c'est aberrant de stupidité. Vous pensez réellement que Voldemort a laissé l'Armoire là-bas? Il n'a pas votre sens calamiteux de l'organisation!

Hermione sursauta. Elle non plus ne s'était pas attendue à ce revers:

- Et où est-elle alors maintenant?

- J'ai dû déplacer l'Armoire au Manoir Malefoy il y a trois ans. C'était la première mission qu'Il m'avait donné après la mort de Dumbledore...

- L'assassinat, toussa Abelforth fort peu discrètement.

- L'Armoire était dans ma chambre, reprit Drago en ignorant l'interruption. Si ma mère n'y a pas touché, elle doit encore s'y trouver.

Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- C'est ennuyeux, commenta Ginny.

- Sans blague? répliqua Ron. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit que c'était un plan foireux? Sans diversion à l'intérieur de Poudlard vous n'avez aucune chance d'en sortir vivants!

Hermione parut moins sûre d'elle tout à coup. Et pour être franc, Harry n'en menait pas large. Cependant, il devait feindre l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas car cette occasion ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

- N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'entrer au Manoir Malefoy? demanda-t-il à Drago. Hermione et moi irons à Poudlard comme prévu mais j'aimerais avoir tous les renforts possibles.

Le Serpentard le regarda d'un air mauvais.

- Mais bien sûr, on entre chez les Malefoy comme dans un moulin! grinça-t-il.

Tonks intervint d'une voix calme:

- D'après ce que je sais, les Malefoy comme les Black protègent leurs maisons mais tous leurs descendants y sont les bienvenus, pour peu qu'ils ne soient pas reniés évidemment, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suppose que comme tout le monde te croit mort, ta mère n'a pas jugé utile de lever l'autorisation d'entrée te concernant...

Drago parut considérer l'idée avec intérêt.

- C'est possible, admit-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Hé bien toi qui voulais un rôle plus actif dans l'Ordre te voilà servi, grogna Harry que la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard commençait à énerver. Maugrey dirigera le groupe qui se rendra au Manoir Malefoy. Ron, je veux que tu en fasses également partie.

Le vieil Auror hocha la tête et regarda l'assemblée d'un air calculateur. Visiblement il choisissait déjà les autres membres de son groupe. Quant à Ron, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il serait dans le même groupe que Malefoy, il grogna de mécontentement.

- Donc, poursuivit Harry, nous aurons un groupe qui passera par le Manoir Malefoy pour attaquer Poudlard de l'intérieur. Une fois que la bataille aura commencé, les renforts arriveront depuis Pré-Au-Lard par le passage secret de chez Honeydukes. Tonks, j'aimerais que tu diriges ce groupe.

Harry vit que Rémus lui jetait un regard peu amène, mais un claquement de langue de sa femme le ramena à de meilleures dispositions. Tonks était une Auror talentueuse et en l'absence de Kingsley c'était elle la plus à même de coordonner une partie de l'attaque.

Il poursuivit donc:

- Je pense qu'il faudra prévoir un moyen d'évacuer les blessés et de les mettre en sûreté. Molly, pourriez-vous coordonner l'évacuation? Vous utiliserez le même tunnel que Tonks.

- Bien sûr Harry, acquiesça la mère de Ron. Mais si vous devez tous prendre autant de risques, j'exige que Ginny reste avec moi.

Harry sentit immédiatement sa petite amie se tendre:

- Je veux me battre!

Cela aurait pu tourner en une énième dispute mère-fille sur l'intérêt de ne pas prendre de risques, et s'il était tout à fait honnête Harry penchait largement du côté de Molly Weasley sur ce point en particulier, mais Arthur intervint:

- Je pense qu'il serait naïf de prétendre qu'évacuer les blessés sera totalement sans risques. A vrai dire, même si cela me terrifie de vous imaginer en train de vous battre, je pense que vous aurez à vous défendre autant que les autres. Alors Ginny, je te demande de ne pas protester et de prendre soin de ta mère. Je ne veux pas vous perdre!

Ebahies par ces paroles fermes auxquelles elles n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude, les deux femmes en oublièrent leur discorde. Harry en profita pour reprendre:

- Nous avons également besoin d'un groupe qui attaquera de l'extérieur. Bill, j'aimerais que tu diriges celui-là.

L'aîné des Weasley acquiesça.

- Fais attention, le prévint Harry, car ton groupe sera celui qui rencontrera la résistance la plus forte. Qui sait ce que Voldemort a préparé pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlard? Sans même parler des créatures qu'il domine, comme les loups-garous, tu auras peut-être aussi à te battre contre le Ministère...

Ombrage ne laisserait sûrement pas l'attaque de Poudlard se dérouler sans son intervention. Aussitôt l'alerte donnée, des Aurors et membres du Ministère de tous bords viendraient plonger dans la mêlée. Mais Bill le rassura d'une voix tranquille:

- Ça ira. On tiendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Car c'était bien cela dont il s'agissait. Leurs sorts à tous reposaient entre ses mains. Briser l'Horcruxe ne rendrait pas Voldemort moins puissant ou dangereux. Harry aurait besoin de toutes ses ressources pour le vaincre et, même s'il avait confiance dans sa Magie Instinctive, il redoutait l'affrontement final. Et si, une fois passée la surprise de voir Harry se battre sans baguette, Voldemort reprenait quand même le dessus? Et si Harry n'était tout simplement pas assez puissant pour le tuer? Et si pendant qu'il se défendait, ses amis perdaient la vie les uns après les autres?

- Comment va-t-on faire pour coordonner les différents groupes? demanda Neville. Car j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas qu'on attaque tant qu'Hermione et toi n'avez pas détruit l'Horcruxe?

- Nous utiliserons le système de Gallions de l'AD. Hermione s'est déjà occupée de les multiplier: vous en aurez chacun un et nous vous préviendrons quand ce sera le moment.

Les anciens membres de l'A.D. acquiescèrent, les pièces avaient fait leur preuves plus d'une fois.

- Hé bien, fit Adrian Pucey qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusque là, on dirait qu'on a un plan... un plan de Gryffondor tenant la route qui plus est. On commence quand?

Harry dévisagea tous ces gens qui étaient prêts à mourir pour lui. Bien entendu, ils se battaient pour leur vie, leur liberté, contre le mal et la torture. Mais ils étaient prêts à le suivre en enfer s'il le fallait. Il ne savait pas si ça l'émouvait ou si ça le terrifiait.

- Demain, répondit-il en cachant de son mieux la boule qui commençait à lui nouer la gorge.

- Le 24 décembre, remarqua Molly Weasley. Harry mon chéri, tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas attendre que Noël soit passé?

- Ce sera demain Molly, affirma le Survivant. Nous ne passerons pas un autre Noël sous le joug de Voldemort. Nous en finirons avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vous en fais la promesse.

Et bien qu'il s'efforçât de paraître confiant, il sentait au fond de lui que sa belle assurance risquait de partir en fumée à tout moment.

Soudain, il vit Hermione se lever et dire:

- Demain. Je serai là.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, à côté de lui, Ginny était elle-aussi debout:

- Moi aussi.

Ron maugréa mais fut le suivant à se lever. Suivi de près par Grace et Adrian. Neville ne fut pas en reste:

- Allons faire la fête à Face-De-Serpent!

Tant de bravade de la part du garçon timide encouragea les autres. Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, Bill, Fleur, et encore bien d'autres vinrent rejoindre ceux qui s'étaient mis au garde-à-vous pour leur cause. Même Abelforth oublia son pessimisme le temps de mettre en mouvement ses vieilles rotules. Les parents Weasley suivirent, bien que toujours un peu réticents. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Malefoy, assis bien droit sur sa chaise.

Le Serpentard eut un petit sourire quand tout le monde le contempla avec plus ou moins d'antipathie:

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser réaliser cette petite équipée sans au moins une tête pensante? Ne rêvez pas.

Il se leva, élégamment, et dédia visiblement un nouveau sourire à Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

Harry contempla longuement ses amis. Dumbledore aurait été fier. Oui, tellement fier.

- Demain, fit-il sans plus cacher l'émotion qui lui nouait la voix, Voldemort mourra. Demain, le monde sorcier sera libre.

Et la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix se conclut par des applaudissements assourdissants.

Mille choses pouvaient mal se passer dans ce plan. Tant de gens risquaient leur vie, chacun pouvait mourir. Harry pouvait tout perdre. Mais il y croyait. Il le sentait.

La Bataille Finale était arrivée. Et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Narcissa Malefoy se réveilla en sursautant lorsque la porte du cachot voisin claqua. Elle entendit l'occupant de celui-ci réintégrer en claudiquant sa couche et tousser faiblement.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de jours elle vivait cet enfer sur terre car les cachots étaient toujours noirs. Au début, elle avait essayé de glaner vaguement des informations aux Mangemorts venus pour la torturer, mais de guerre lasse elle avait abandonné. Peu importait le jour qu'il était. Chaque soir elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Un matin, elle ne se réveillerait plus.

La seule chose qui la surprenait encore était de constater que Voldemort avait donné des ordres. Il voulait la garder en vie. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Pire, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait mourir. Rejoindre Severus. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus penser. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ce serait demain. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Dans la cellule d'à-côté, l'homme remua lentement, puis s'approcha des barreaux qui les séparaient.

- Bien dormi? fit-il avec un ricanement amer.

Aucun d'eux ne dormait vraiment. Tout au plus étaient-ils dans un état de sommeil alerte. Leurs tortionnaires ne leur laissait pas le loisir de se croire en sécurité.

- Comme un charme, répondit-elle.

- Bien. Bien.

Narcissa détailla Kingsley Shackelbolt avec un regard critique. L'homme paraissait au bout de ses forces. En peu de temps, Voldemort l'avait rendu décharné. Mais le plus insupportable était de voir la lueur d'intelligence et de volonté dans ses yeux faiblir de plus en plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissait aucun répit à son esprit.

- Alors? demanda-t-elle.

C'était leur question rituelle.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Non, Voldemort n'avait pas encore obtenu de lui ce qu'il désirait. Si elle n'avait pas elle aussi été dans un état de faiblesse extrême, Narcissa aurait perdu quelques forces à admirer l'ancien chef des Aurors résister ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A présent, elle pouvait seulement prier pour qu'il tienne un jour de plus. Et un jour encore. Et encore un. Suffisamment pour que l'Ordre agisse. Suffisamment pour que Harry Potter intervienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Il finira par l'avoir, exhala Kingsley. Il saura comment entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

- Il le fera.

- Je sais, fit-elle encore.

Si l'Ordre ne se dépêchait pas, Voldemort rendrait tous leurs efforts vains. Il entrerait dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Et là, après des années de tentatives infructueuses, il mettrait enfin la main sur l'épée.

L'Epée de Gryffondor.

L'Epée avec laquelle il forgerait un nouvel Horcruxe.

Si l'Ordre n'intervenait pas avant que Kingsley craque, détruire le pendentif de Serdaigle ne servirait à rien. Et Harry affronterait un Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours immortel.

_Merlin_, implora Narcissa, _faites que Kingsley tienne un jour de plus._

* * *

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, le plan de l'Ordre a déjà du plomb dans l'aile. Alors, nos héros parviendront-ils à détruire l'Horcruxe de Rowena Serdaigle? Voldemort anéantira-t-il tous leurs espoirs en fabriquant un nouvel Horcruxe entretemps? Et est-ce réellement une bonne idée de mettre Drago et Ron dans le même groupe?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: vous les avez réclamés à grands cris, ils sont de retour! Elliot, Jonas et tous les loups-garous arrivent en Ecosse. Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre se met en route pour Poudlard et le Manoir Malefoy. Mais malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...**

**J'ai constaté une importante diminution de reviews dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce n'est que passager mais je m'inquiète un peu: est-ce que mon histoire ne vous plait plus? Je vous avoue que ça me rassurerait d'avoir vos avis!**

**A bientôt,**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


	21. Sauve moi du néant

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à vous revenir cette fois-ci, et j'en suis désolée. Il faut dire que j'ai déménagé (encore) à l'étranger (oui, encore) et donc avec les cartons, les papiers et la recherche de boulot, l'écriture est un peu passée au second plan. J'ai cependant lu toutes vos merveilleuses reviews avec attention et elles m'ont bien fait plaisir!**

**Et donc après tout ce temps, voici le chapitre suivant d'Eternal Snow! Le 21e déjà, ce qui signifie qu'après il n'en reste plus que quatre! Si ça ne faisait pas cinq ans que j'avais commencé cette histoire, je dirais que c'est passé trop vite lol.**

**Bref, faisons un récapitulatif: l'Ordre est prêt à attaquer Poudlard où sont retranchés Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Harry et Hermione se feront passer pour Nott et Luna afin d'approcher Voldemort et neutraliser le pendentif de Serdaigle avec du sang non magique. Drago et Ron seront dans le groupe de Maugrey, chargé d'entrer au château en utilisant l'Armoire à Disparaître qui se trouve au manoir Malefoy. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que Narcissa Malefoy a été démasquée par Voldemort alors qu'elle envoyait des informations à l'Ordre et qu'elle a été emprisonnée avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce dernier est interrogé régulièrement par Voldemort pour obtenir le moyen d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore et de s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor, afin d'en faire un nouvel Horcruxe. Enfin, pendant ce temps-là, les loups-garous sont appelés par Voldemort à venir protéger Poudlard.**

**Ouf! Si après tout ça vous me suivez encore, il me reste à rappeler que mon histoire est corrigée par la fabuleuse Lupinette! Et j'aimerais également remercier les cafés Starbucks sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour lol.**

**Bref, trêve de bavardages! En route pour la lecture! **

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

**Chapitre 21****: Sauve-moi du néant**

Jonas se retournait, encore et encore, sous sa maigre couverture. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et l'inconfort de sa couche de fortune n'aidait pas. Le Guide leur avait recommandé de prendre du repos, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ils étaient arrivé en Ecosse aux alentours de minuit et avaient monté un camp à la va-vite. La neige était aussi abondante ici que dans les Carpates et le gel tout aussi mordant. Les quelques tentes sous lesquelles la meute s'abritait ne servaient pas à grand chose pour chasser le froid. Heureusement, le lendemain ils seraient à Poudlard.

Poudlard... cette fameuse école de magie dont on lui avait tellement parlé qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître. A vrai dire, c'était plus qu'une impression. Il voyait les couloirs de pierre éclairés par des torches, il entendait le son des armures qui chantaient à Noël et il sentait l'odeur des repas servis dans la Grande Salle. Ces sensations étaient atroces.

Ça avait commencé à leur départ du camp. Le Guide avait rassemblé les hommes, les avait enjoints de se préparer à partir, laissant là-bas les femmes et les enfants. Il avait dit que leur "allié" avait besoin d'eux, que leurs ennemis projetaient d'attaquer l'ardent défenseur de la cause lycanthrope. Jonas avait juré, comme tous les autres, de protéger Lord Voldemort. Et puis les cauchemars avaient débuté.

Il voyait sans cesse un amas de têtes rousses. Des baguettes magiques. Des dragons. Il était parfois sur un balai, au milieu d'une foule qui scandait un nom qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il rêvait de potions, de sortilèges et de radios enchantées. Toutes ces choses contre lesquelles le Guide l'avait mis en garde. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La plupart du temps, il se réveillait en sursaut, tremblant. Et la nuit suivante, ça recommençait. Les images devenaient même de plus en plus claires, les paroles et les noms prenaient de plus en plus de vigueur, sans pour autant que la signification de tout ceci lui apparaisse clairement.

Exaspéré, il rejeta sa couverture et s'assit. Il écouta quelques instants les respirations des autres Dingos, entassés dans la même tente que lui. Il repéra celui, très léger, d'Elliot couché un peu plus loin et soupira. Le jeune homme avait été d'une grande aide ces derniers jours. Il avait sans doute vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui car il restait en permanence à ses côtés. Quand Jonas se réveillait à cause d'un cauchemar, il pouvait être sûr qu'Elliot était à côté de lui, avec une tasse fumante de ce qu'il appelait son "infusion de grand-mère". Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y mettait exactement, mais Jonas avait l'impression que chaque tasse lui apportait réconfort et certitudes. C'était les seuls instants où il se sentait bien.

Alors Elliot lui parlait de Poudlard. De sa vie d'avant. Jonas n'était pas persuadé que le Guide aurait autorisé ce genre de conversations, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Il écoutait le jeune homme bavasser sur les cours de Métamorphose, les décorations d'Halloween et les matchs de Quidditch. Tous ces sujets qu'il savait devoir détester mais qui lui faisaient chaud au coeur.

Parfois cependant, Jonas surprenait son ami à le regarder étrangement et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression, dans ces moments-là, qu'Elliot attendait quelque chose de lui. Mais bien vite, le jeune homme trouvait une autre anecdote à raconter ou remplissait de nouveau sa tasse, et l'instant passait.

- Tu es debout? Encore un cauchemar?

Jonas sursauta. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu qu'Elliot s'était réveillé.

- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout.

Elliot hocha la tête. Il se releva, enjamba les autres loups-garous endormis et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je peux préparer de l'infusion si tu veux, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Non ça va, répondit Jonas sur le même ton. Je suis simplement nerveux pour demain. Qui sait ce qu'on va trouver à Poudlard?

Son ami le dévisagea quelques secondes, pensif.

- Je pense qu'on y trouvera beaucoup de Mangemorts. Des hommes qui n'aiment pas ce que nous sommes mais avec qui nous sommes obligés de coopérer.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de remonter le moral. Le Guide n'approuverait pas.

- Sans doute, non. Pourtant le Guide ne devrait pas craindre la vérité...

- Chut! lui intima Jonas, nerveux à l'idée qu'un autre lycanthrope puisse les entendre. Ne parle pas de ça ici!

Dans la semi-obscurité, il put voir qu'Elliot faisait la moue. Mais Jonas ne voulait pas que son ami ait des ennuis avec le Guide. Il savait très bien ce qu'on récoltait à le contrarier: il ne comptait plus les jours passés dans des grottes isolées, ne buvant rien d'autre que de l'eau croupie, parce qu'il avait osé remettre en question l'enseignement des voies de Fenrir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elliot vive la même chose.

- D'accord, capitula Elliot, tu ne veux pas en entendre parler. Mais sache que je serai toujours là, si tu en as besoin...

Jonas fit une grimace triste.

- Tu es à peine dans la meute depuis quelques semaines. C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça.

Elliot lui offrit un vrai sourire, éclatant, balayant pour quelques secondes le noir et le froid.

- Alors disons qu'on sera là l'un pour l'autre, d'accord?

Jonas ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire. Il finit même par rire doucement. Elliot se joignit à lui et leurs rires étouffés durèrent quelques minutes. Jonas sentit la boule dans le ventre qui l'avait taraudé toute la journée s'évacuer légèrement.

- D'accord, dit-il quand il eut repris son sérieux. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Elliot hocha la tête, puis retourna à sa paillasse. Et tandis que Jonas s'enrubannait dans sa propre couverture, il songea que désormais il ne serait plus seul.

Quoiqu'il arrive.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Drago contempla pensivement Théodore Nott, couché dans son lit, avec cet affreux bandage qui lui couvrait presque entièrement le visage. Ginny lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Selon toute vraisemblance, il ne passerait pas la nuit.

Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour entrer dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie. Le vieux Fol'Oeil montait la garde comme si son occupant risquait de ressusciter pour les assassiner tous dans leur sommeil. Il avait fini par promettre à cet enfoiré paranoïaque de lui donner une liste de ses meilleures insultes contre les Cracmols, pour qu'il puisse les utiliser à profusion pendant leur expédition au Manoir Malefoy. Le vieil Auror en avait frémi d'impatience.

Et à présent qu'il était là, à observer son ancien condisciple de Serpentard passer lentement de vie à trépas, il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il tenait tant à le voir.

A vrai dire, si, il le savait parfaitement. La culpabilité. Trois ans plus tôt, Drago avait tout quitté sans un regard derrière lui. Il avait laissé Severus se débrouiller avec Voldemort. Il avait laissé sa mère seule face au deuil de son mari et de son fils. Et il avait abandonné ses amis Serpentard.

Lui qui se vantait d'être le leader de leur maison n'avait pas pris la peine de s'intéresser à leur vie. Qu'étaient devenus Crabbe et Goyle? Sans doute des Mangemorts de bas étage. Et Pansy Parkinson? La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de son ancienne petite amie, Death Opter lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été mariée de force à un rejeton de la famille Avery. Et Blaise Zabini? Avait-il suivi la tradition familiale pour devenir confectionneur de poisons? Et Milicent Bulstrode? Merlin savait qu'elle n'était ni une épouse ni une Mangemort en puissance. Qu'avaient-ils tous pu vivre depuis qu'il s'était enfui?

L'ironie était que pendant sa sixième année, il leur en avait voulu. Il avait eu l'impression d'être le seul à subir les conséquences du retour de Voldemort. Il était jaloux de voir qu'ils continuaient à vivre leur vie sans se poser les mêmes questions que lui. Pourquoi ne se remettaient-ils pas en question comme lui? Pourquoi se sentaient-ils toujours aussi bien à Poudlard, alors que lui ne rêvait que de partir? Il avait changé, et eux pas. C'était ça le problème. D'où le fait qu'il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à les abandonner. Et à présent qu'il voyait clairement les conséquences de ses actes, il se sentait honteux.

Il était loin le temps des rires et des blagues contre les Gryffondor. Drago n'avait que vingt ans, mais ce soir il avait l'impression de partager les remords d'un vieil homme.

Alors il continua de veiller son ancien ami. Les heures passèrent, la vie s'échappa un peu plus du corps du Serpentard. Jusqu'aux derniers soubresauts.

Théodore Nott mourut à une heure du matin.

°oOo°

Le peu de repos que Drago put prendre ne lui permit pas de se sentir mieux. Il avait une mine affreuse que même une douche chaude et un café bouillant n'avaient pas réussi à faire disparaître. A son crédit, les autres membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas l'air plus en forme que lui.

- Passe-moi le sucre, s'il te plait, demanda Nymphadora Tonks.

Il tendit le sucrier à sa cousine et fronça le nez lorsqu'il la vit en asperger généreusement ses céréales. Aucun goût, décidément. A côté de la Métamorphomage, le loup-garou contemplait pensivement son thé. Il ressemblait à un agneau mené à l'abattoir. Plus loin, les jumeaux Weasley discutaient sortilèges avec leur grand frère. Bill leur montrait quelques mouvements de baguette et expliquait leur effet sur des êtres humains. Exceptionnellement, les jumeaux ne faisaient pas les pitres et écoutaient attentivement ces quelques conseils qui allaient peut-être leur sauver la vie. Les voir aussi sérieux était peut-être le signe le plus tangible de l'action qu'ils allaient mener aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, entendre les reniflements de Molly Weasley qui les contemplait en pleurant n'aidait pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Belette Weasley et sa soeur s'étaient retranchés de l'autre côté de la table pour éviter les débordements de larmes de leur mère et parlaient à voix basse avec Neville Londubat.

La plupart des membres annexes de l'Ordre les rejoindraient sur le champ de bataille, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons prématurément. Cependant, si les réseaux d'information de Voldemort étaient aussi performants que Severus le lui avait dit, les Mangemorts étaient probablement déjà au courant de l'attaque imminente. Plus il y pensait, plus Drago trouvait tout le plan suicidaire. Mais en tant que Cracmol qui resterait de toute façon au Manoir Malefoy une fois qu'il aurait ouvert le passage vers Poudlard, il n'avait pas vraiment voix au chapitre. Oh, comme la magie lui manquait à cet instant! Même s'il pensait que la plupart des gens autour de cette table n'avaient pas la moindre chance de rentrer vivant au bercail, il aurait tout donné pour en faire partie. Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'Hermione ne se ferait pas bêtement tuer aujourd'hui.

En parlant de la Gryffondor... Elle entra à cet instant dans la cuisine, accompagnée de Potter. Drago pouvait voir que ces deux-là manquaient autant de sommeil que lui. Hermione était extrêmement pâle. Elle avait revêtu un pull vert électrique et un pantalon rouge foncé avec des pois jaunes. Elle portait les horribles boucles d'oreilles en radis qui jadis avaient appartenu à Luna Lovegood. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de Polynectar et la ressemblance serait parfaite. Le collier des Black qui empêcherait quiconque de lire son esprit était sans doute dissimulé sous ses vêtements car il ne le vit pas.

A côté d'Hermione, Potter avait opté pour un ensemble pull-pantalon noir. Nott n'avait pas sa tenue de Mangemort avec lui au moment de l'attaque du Chicaneur, donc il serait plus vraisemblable qu'il porte des habits moldus.

Le silence se fit autour de la table alors que Potter prenait la parole.

- C'est l'heure.

Comme discours d'encouragement on avait vu mieux, pensa Drago. Mais il se garda bien de faire part de ses pensées alors que tout le monde se levait et se souhaitait bonne chance. Lupin embrassa tendrement sa femme, Arthur Weasley enlaça sa fille si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Maugrey Fol'Oeil posa sa main sur l'épaule de Londubat et grogna quelques paroles rassurantes. Personne ne fit attention à Drago, et cela lui convenait très bien comme ça.

Il vit Ron Weasley se diriger vers ses deux meilleurs amis et serrer la main de Potter. Dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, il prit Hermione dans ses bras. Drago grogna à cette vue. Lui aussi aurait aimé enlacer la jeune femme, lui dire qu'il l'aimait de toutes ses forces et lui dire qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ça le tuait à petit feu.

Soudain il eut envie de se précipiter vers elle et l'arracher de force aux bras de son ancien petit ami. Oh, comme il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait à cette belette! Il y prendrait un énorme plaisir!

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, Hermione se détacha bientôt de son ami et entreprit de faire le tour de la table, pour souhaiter bon courage à tout le monde. Drago l'écouta, fasciné, assurer à Molly Weasley que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas peur et que Potter la protègerait le cas échéant. Il l'admira pour son courage. Il savait qu'elle devait être morte de peur mais elle prenait quand même le temps de rassurer son entourage.

- Malefoy, l'apostropha Potter.

Il se tourna vers le chef de l'Ordre qui avait entreprit lui aussi un tour de revue de ses troupes et se tenait à présent devant lui, lui tendant la main.

- Oh pitié Potter, s'exclama Drago en dédaignant la main tendue, pas de sentimentalisme! On sait tous les deux que tu seras soulagé si je ne reviens pas de cette petite expédition.

Potter grogna, ferma le poing de sa main tendue et lui asséna un coup pas si gentil sur le bras.

- Fais pas tout foirer, c'est tout ce que je te demande! fit-il.

Le chef de l'Ordre s'éloigna tandis que Drago massait son bras douloureux.

- Et toi protège Hermione, murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour que le Gryffondor l'entende.

Potter haussa les sourcils, puis acquiesça avant de se diriger vers Neville Londubat. Les effusions durèrent encore de longues minutes, au grand déplaisir de Drago.

Hermione avait quasiment terminé son tour de table et venait à présent dans sa direction. Drago déglutit, prêt à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Mais elle passa à côté de lui sans oser le regarder.

Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! décida Drago. Il lui attrapa la main lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée et la Gryffondor s'arrêta.

- Ne m'ignore pas.

- Lâche-moi.

Ils regardaient tous les deux dans des directions opposées, leur conversation restait inaperçue.

- On risque tous de mourir aujourd'hui. Si ça doit vraiment se passer, je ne veux pas qu'on en reste là.

- Non, répondit-elle avec un grondement de colère dans la voix, JE risque de mourir! Toi tu vas rester bien au chaud au Manoir Malefoy! Alors laisse-moi tranquille!

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait très mal. Sonné par ses paroles, il la lâcha. Mais avant qu'elle s'éloigne, il lui dit cependant:

- Ne meurs pas.

Elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers Potter, hocha la tête lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle était prête, et tous deux sortirent de la pièce.

Drago attrapa son café, le vida d'un trait, et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il eut le déplaisir de se retrouver face à Ron Weasley. Celui-ci avait l'air extrêmement mécontent.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait! fit-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Arrête de courir après Hermione, elle est trop bien pour toi, tu ne l'auras jamais.

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Drago répondit:

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne l'ai pas déjà eu, la belette?

Le rouquin vira au rouge cramoisi et ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour l'insulter de toutes ses forces, mais Maugrey Fol'Oeil arriva près d'eux à cet instant et interrompit leur échange:

- Weasley, l'Impotent, fini de discuter chiffons, on y va!

Drago fit la moue. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir fourni au vieux des munitions pour ses milliers de prochaines insultes. Il le suivit en soupirant mais Weasley le retint par l'épaule le temps de lui murmurer:

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi!

- C'est ça, dit Drago en se dégageant.

Il ne lui accorda pas un mot de plus.

°oOo°

La première partie du plan s'était étonnement déroulée sans encombre. Leur groupe, composé de Fol'Oeil, les jumeaux Weasley, la belette et lui-même, avait transplané au Manoir Malefoy. Drago avait été escorté par l'un des jumeaux Weasley, Fred ou George, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le portail d'entrée du Manoir s'était ouvert lorsqu'il avait posé la main dessus, preuve que sa mère n'avait jamais pris le temps de changer la configuration des barrières magiques qui entouraient leur propriété. Ils n'avaient croisé personne dans le parc, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce froid mordant, tout aurait été parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Evidemment, les autres avaient leur baguette et les sorts de Chaleur pour les réchauffer, mais personne n'avait pris la peine d'en jeter un sur lui.

Arrivés à la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent, incertains.

- On fait quoi maintenant? On sonne? demanda idiotement Weasley-belette.

- Et ameuter toute la maison? grogna Fol'Oeil. Non, on va faire le tour, forcer une fenêtre ou une porte de service. On aura probablement toute une flopée de sorts de protections à détourner, ça va sans doute nous prendre un moment.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non mais vraiment!

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et celle-ci tourna aussi facilement que celle du portail d'entrée.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je sonne pour rentrer chez moi? fit-il avec un rictus ironique face à leurs visages ébahis.

- S'il n'était pas aussi bleu de froid, je dirais que l'handicapé magique essaie de faire de l'humour! commenta Maugrey en sortant sa baguette de son manteau et en scrutant le hall d'entrée qui s'étendait devant eux.

Les autres firent pareil et Drago resta derrière eux, frustré et mécontent. Ils entrèrent à pas de loups dans le long couloir qui menait au salon de réception des Malefoy. Tout était sombre, les tableaux de ses ancêtres ne firent pas attention à eux.

- C'est bizarre... dit Drago.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

- Quoi? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

- Un elfe de maison aurait déjà dû nous accueillir. Ma mère est très stricte sur les devoirs des serviteurs.

- Un elfe de maison? beugla la belette. Et quand exactement allais-tu nous prévenir qu'on aurait un comité d'accueil?

- Doucement, abruti, tu veux vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre nous repère? Si la maison me reconnait comme un héritier, les elfes doivent toujours m'obéir. Ça nous aurait facilité la tâche, ils nous auraient menés directement à l'Armoire.

- Puisque l'hospitalité chez les Malefoy est aussi impuissante que leur seul héritier, je suggère que nous cherchions cette Armoire nous-même, et en silence! ordonna Maugrey.

Baguettes en avant, ils avancèrent vers le salon principal. Drago leur indiqua par gestes que l'Armoire avait plus de chances de se trouver dans une des chambres de l'étage, aussi empruntèrent-ils l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Toutes ces précautions semblaient ridicules à Drago. Sa mère était la seule occupante du Manoir, et elle était loin d'être dangereuse. S'il avait l'occasion de lui parler, peut-être même les aiderait-elle. En tous cas, elle n'était pas le genre à se dresser contre un groupe de sorciers armés. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que sa tante Bellatrix soit dans le coin mais c'était peu probable.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage, tout aussi sombre que le hall d'entrée.

- Hé Malefoy, ricana la belette, la mère a oublié de payer la facture d'électricité ou quoi?

- Au moins, ma mère à moi n'est pas obligée de vendre un organe pour payer une facture! Et puis, ajouta-il en voyant la belette et les jumeaux serrer les poings et en se rappelant qu'insulter Molly Weasley n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue, le Manoir Malefoy est éclairé magiquement. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, la magie aurait dû nous détecter et éclairer tout sur notre passage.

- Il y a peut-être eu une panne? suggéra un jumeau.

Ils continuèrent à avancer et passèrent devant plusieurs pièces qui se trouvaient dans un désordre indescriptible. Drago eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait. Il s'arrêta en voyant la chambre de sa mère complètement sans dessus dessous.

- Ça ne va pas du tout! dit-il.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, baguette stérile? fit Fol'Oeil.

Drago ignora l'insulte, et répondit:

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma mère ne laisserait jamais le Manoir dans cet état!

- Moi qui pensais que tu vivais dans la crasse continuelle... commenta la belette.

- Ecoutez, expliqua Drago en réunissant les quelques lambeaux de patience qui lui restaient, je crois qu'on a fait une erreur de venir ici. Quelque chose ne va pas, vous ne le voyez pas?

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre, une voix s'éleva dans les ténèbres devant eux:

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!

Une puissante lumière s'éleva soudain et tous se mirent en garde lorsqu'ils aperçurent Peter Pettigrow, encadré par deux Mangemorts masqués.

- Vermine! souffla Maugrey en pointant sa baguette sur le ventripotent traître tandis qu'il faisait signe aux autres de reculer.

Mais il arrêta son geste en constatant que les trois Mangemorts n'étaient pas seuls. Derrière eux, deux autres Mangemorts leur coupaient la retraite. Ils étaient cernés et en sous-nombre, c'était très mauvais.

- N'essayez pas de vous enfuir, tonna un des Mangemorts derrière eux, le Manoir entier est couvert de sortilèges anti-transplanage.

Pris au piège. C'était tellement bête que Drago aurait pu en pleurer. Les Weasley et Fol'Oeil se mirent en cercle autour de lui, prêts à répondre à la moindre attaque. Les Mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes vers eux, visiblement décidés à ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Dans cette atmosphère sous tension, Pettigrow s'exclama d'un ton badin:

- Le dernier rejeton Malefoy! Décidément votre famille pullule comme les rats. On en tue un et un autre réapparait!

- Si vous parlez de mon père... commença Drago avec un ton menaçant.

- Oh un petit garçon attaché à la mémoire de son papa, c'est touchant! l'interrompit le Mangemort masqué à droite de Pettigrow que Drago n'identifia pas.

- Le connaissant, il doit être certainement plus concerné par sa petite maman chérie, fit la Mangemort à gauche de Pettigrow.

Cette fois-ci, il était certain de reconnaître la voix derrière le masque: Pansy Parkinson. A présent il savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir reconnue.

- Parkinson, cracha la belette, ça ne m'étonne pas. Le masque te va mieux que ta sale figure de pékinois!

Le Mangemort de droite cria rageusement:

- N'insulte pas ma femme!

Probablement Avery junior alors. Le Mangemort lança un trait de lumière ravageur vers eux, qui fut stoppé in-extremis par un puissant bouclier de Maugrey. Les choses allaient dégénérer, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Et sans baguette, Drago n'avait aucune chance de survivre à la première salve de sorts mortels. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner furieusement dans la tête de ses compagnons d'infortune, pendant qu'ils cherchaient une idée pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Où est ma mère? demanda-t-il alors, plus pour occuper les Mangemorts et gagner du temps que réellement inquiet pour sa sécurité.

Sa mère n'avait jamais fait partie des Mangemorts, encore moins de l'Ordre, et même si elle était sans doute tombée en disgrâce après sa prétendue mort et celle de son père, Voldemort n'avait sans doute pas pris la peine de la punir trop sévèrement. La famille Black était intouchable au sein des Mangemorts.

- Là où elle doit être, répondit Pettigrow avec un sourire vicieux. Dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Drago accusa le coup. Sa mère, emprisonnée?

- Quoi! Pourquoi?

- Pour traîtrise, évidemment! Comme son fils apparemment, nous aurions dû nous en douter...

Abasourdi, Drago ne répondit pas aux sarcasmes du rat. Un des jumeaux Weasley se rapprocha de lui et murmura d'un son sec:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?

Drago secoua la tête. Il ignorait ce que tout ceci voulait dire.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte aux Mangemorts.

- Il ne serait pas au courant? lança Avery à la cantonade, le sarcasme perçant dans sa voix.

- Impossible, répliqua Pansy, il a toujours été proche de sa maman chérie. C'est certainement elle qui l'a aidé à disparaître.

- C'est Severus Rogue qui a simulé ma mort, la contredit-il. Ma mère n'a rien à voir avec ça!

Pettigrow eut un sourire mauvais.

- Ah oui, ce cher Servilus. J'ai eu dû mal à distinguer tout ce que Narcissa hurlait pendant qu'on la torturait ces derniers jours, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Rogue avait eu le temps de croquer un bout de la veuve Malefoy avant de trépasser.

Ce fut peut-être à cause de la mention de tortures ou de ce que le rat insinuait, en tous cas Drago perdit totalement son calme.

- LA FERME! hurla-t-il.

Maugrey abattit sa main un peu trop fortement sur son épaule. Réticent, Drago comprit néanmoins le message et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid.

- Rogue a été le premier à trahir, jubila Pettigrow. Après sa mort, Narcissa a continué à envoyer des informations à l'Ordre. Fort heureusement, le Maître a découvert son petit jeu.

Une brique douloureuse s'installa dans le ventre de Drago. Sa mère, informatrice de l'Ordre? Se pourrait-il que...

- Narcissa Malefoy n'a jamais envoyé d'informations à l'Ordre! asséna Ron Weasley. Et Rogue non plus! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire aigre.

- Alors ils n'étaient vraiment pas au courant! ricana Pettigrow. Je les entendais en parler souvent quand j'étais leur prisonnier, et pas une minute ils ne se doutaient de qui était derrière tout ça!

Soudain, les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent dans l'esprit de Drago.

- Death Opter! s'écria-t-il. Ma mère... est Death Opter!

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Tu délires là! grogna la belette.

Pettigrow ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre:

- Oh mais j'ai eu le temps de trouver des preuves en fouillant ce manoir de fond en comble! Ta mère n'a pas fait disparaître proprement toutes ses lettres, très imprudent tout ça. Un brouillon peut dire beaucoup de choses...

Il tira un bout de parchemin à moitié carbonisé de sa robe et lut à haute voix:

- _Cher Drago, j'espère que tu te portes bien, bla bla bla, fais attention à toi, ne commets pas d'imprudence et reste caché jusqu'à la fin de cette atroce guerre._ Comme c'est touchant! Et tu n'as jamais compris que c'était elle?

Drago déglutit faiblement. Les battements de son propre coeur résonnaient à son oreille comme des tambours.

- Non, répondit-il dans un murmure.

A vrai dire, au début de sa cavale, il avait pensé que les lettres venaient de Rogue. Il ne reconnaissait ni le style ni l'écriture de son ancien professeur et mentor, mais il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait lui écrire. Puis, quand Death Opter lui avait annoncé la mort de Rogue, il avait conclut que celui-ci avait un autre allié au sein des Mangemorts. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé à sa propre mère! Narcissa n'avait jamais contesté l'autorité de son père, elle n'avait jamais semblé désapprouver leur engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle avait toujours semblé se référer à Bellatrix ou à Lucius pour les décisions importantes.

Jamais Drago n'aurait pu l'imaginer trahir Voldemort. Jamais! Ça lui avait brisé le coeur de devoir la quitter en se faisant passer pour mort car malgré les apparences il aimait sincèrement sa mère, mais il pensait que jamais elle n'accepterait qu'il déshonore la famille de cette façon.

Un noeud de culpabilité lui serra la gorge. Encore quelqu'un qu'il avait laissé tomber en s'enfuyant. Sa mère allait mourir, et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

- Pathétique, commenta Pettigrow.

Drago contint comme il put les sanglots qui lui montèrent au visage, le moment n'était pas à l'apitoiement.

- Ma mère est-elle encore en vie? demanda-t-il.

- Pour l'instant, répondit Pettigrow avec un sourire mauvais. Le Maître lui réserve un traitement très particulier.

Drago frissonna mais il se força à garder la tête froide. Il restait encore un moyen de la sauver mais pour cela ils devaient sortir de ce traquenard.

- Bien, répondit Drago. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution.

Comprenant que la conversation touchait à sa fin, les Mangemorts adoptèrent des poses agressives. Drago fit un signe de tête à Maugrey en espérant que l'ancien Auror comprenne ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Soudain, les sorts volèrent tout autour de lui. Les jumeaux Weasley ne perdirent pas de temps et invoquèrent un puissant bouclier. La belette attaqua les deux Mangemorts derrière eux pendant que Maugrey s'occupait de Pettigrow et de ses sbires.

- C'est le moment où jamais d'avoir une idée brillante Malefoy! cria Fol'Oeil en repoussant les attaquant à grands renforts de flammes.

Drago inspira un grand coup et appela:

- Izzy.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

- On y va? demanda Hermione d'une voix peu assurée.

- On y va.

Harry n'était pas plus confiant que sa meilleure amie mais il cherchait à la rassurer. L'aventure dans laquelle ils s'embarquaient tous les deux avait de fortes chances d'être la dernière mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêt à renoncer. C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd, prêts à partir pour Poudlard. Les autres groupes avaient déjà quitté le quartier général vers leurs destinations respectives. Ils étaient les derniers.

Harry enleva le bouchon de la fiole de Polynectar et la porta à sa bouche. Le goût était aussi affreux que dans ses souvenirs. Il vit Hermione grimacer et lui-même n'était pas loin de vomir la substance dégoûtante. Il se força à avaler tant bien que mal le contenu de la fiole et les effets de la potion ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. Tandis que son corps se tordait, protestant contre cette transformation contre nature, il s'exhorta à observer le changement chez son amie pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

Il sut que le processus était achevé lorsque sa vue se brouilla. Nott n'avait pas besoin de lunettes aussi enleva-t-il les siennes et les plaça-t-il dans sa poche. Il s'observa dans le grand miroir du hall avec une grimace. La transformation avait été parfaite. A côté de lui, Hermione tripotait ses cheveux blonds, tentant d'appréhender son propre reflet. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Se transformer en Luna était sans aucun doute très dur pour la Médicomage. Sa patiente était morte pendant la nuit, peu après Nott, malgré tous ses efforts. Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il l'avait entendue pleurer, à travers le mur de la chambre de Ginny. Depuis le matin, elle était d'une humeur massacrante.

Les deux amis sortirent rapidement de la maison et marchèrent quelques mètres jusqu'à une ruelle déserte.

- Ça va? demanda Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que ça n'allait pas. Lui aussi était immensément triste de la mort de Luna.

- Je voudrais que tout ça soit fini, avoua-t-elle. Plus de morts. Plus de guerre. Et plus de neige! ajouta-t-elle alors que sa botte s'enfonçait une fois de plus dans une congère.

Harry sourit malgré lui. C'était la veille de Noël. Petit, il espérait toujours que Noël soit blanc car en regardant la neige à travers les carreaux de Privet Drive, il imaginait que le Père Noël allait venir dans son grand traineau et l'emmener loin des Dursley. A présent, il avait eu assez de neige pour le reste de sa vie.

- Peut-être qu'après ce soir tes voeux seront exaucés.

Il tendit le bras et Hermione l'attrapa. En un clin d'oeil, ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ils furent immédiatement repérés par les Mangemorts que Voldemort avait placés là pour garder l'entrée du parc. Plusieurs baguettes furent pointées vers eux et Harry leva les mains pour signifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

- J'apporte un cadeau pour le Maître! cria-t-il.

En guise de preuve, il attrapa sans ménagement Hermione et la brandit devant lui.

- Conduisez-moi tout de suite au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, indécis, puis l'un d'eux lui fit signe de le suivre. Sous bonne escorte, Hermione et Harry furent conduits à travers le parc en direction du château. Durant la marche, il s'efforça de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion mais la colère montait en lui alors qu'il découvrait ce que les Mangemorts avaient fait à la propriété. Le stade de Quidditch était en ruines, de la cabane d'Hagrid il ne restait plus que des cendres et les serres de Botanique empestaient la pourriture. Le parc était envahi par les mauvaises herbes, le lac était noir de boue et le château lui-même paraissait décrépi. Ce lieu qui avait jadis fait la fierté du monde sorcier était à présent sali, pour toujours.

L'intérieur était encore pire. Le Grand Hall était sombre, les tableaux avaient été brûlés ou lacérés, les vitres étaient toutes brisées et la neige souillait le sol. Ils attendirent quelques minutes là avant de monter vers la Grande Salle, minutes pendant lesquelles les Mangemorts entreprirent de les fouiller avec leurs baguettes.

Enfin, on vint les chercher. Voldemort acceptait de les recevoir.

Malgré lui, la peur envahit Harry. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Voldemort face à face. Et cette fois-ci était sans doute la dernière.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur un énorme trône là où avant se tenait la table des professeurs. Il était entouré de ses Mangemorts de premier ordre, parmi lesquels Harry reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avança vers le trône en tirant Hermione. Il pouvait sentir que son amie était morte de peur et lui-même n'était pas loin de partir en courant.

- Mon cher Theodore, l'accueillit Voldemort.

- Maître, répondit Harry en s'agenouillant devant lui et en forçant sa prisonnière à faire de même. Voici Luna Lovegood, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Voldemort pouvait gober leur mensonge ou les tuer tous les deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry retint sa respiration.

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha d'eux vivement. Il s'arrêta d'abord devant lui et siffla:

- Je dois dire que je suis surpris, Theodore. Mes Mangemorts n'ont trouvé aucune trace de toi dans les bâtiments de ce ridicule journal de propagande. J'ai cru que tu avais raté ta mission.

Il jouait avec sa baguette en parlant et Harry sut que s'il ne répondait pas très vite, Voldemort le tuerait sans attendre.

- Maître, la résistance a été plus forte que prévu. Je n'ai pas pu isoler la fille pendant la bataille, elle était trop protégée. J'ai dû attendre de la piéger plus tard, quand elle ne se méfiait pas.

Voldemort hocha la tête et Harry respira de nouveau. Cependant, le monstre ajouta:

- Trois de mes Mangemorts sont morts dans cette attaque. Et tu m'as fait perdre du temps inutilement. Sache que Lord Voldemort déteste perdre du temps. _Endoloris_!

Une vague brûlante submergea Harry tandis qu'il se tordait au sol et hurlait de douleur. Il avait prévu que Voldemort serait mécontent et qu'il pourrait le torturer, mais même s'il s'y attendait cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

Heureusement, Voldemort leva bientôt sa baguette et se désintéressa de lui. Harry se remit à genoux tant bien que mal et croisa le regard d'Hermione, sur qui l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres était à présent focalisée. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien.

- Voici donc la fameuse héritière de Serdaigle, jubila Voldemort.

Il passa ses longs doigts sur le visage d'Hermione, qui grimaça de dégoût. Cette expression sur les traits de Luna paraissait surnaturelle. Voldemort observa d'un air critique les boucles d'oreilles en radis et les vêtements dépareillés de Luna.

- Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'élégance d'une si noble ascendance, se moqua le serpent.

Les Mangemorts derrière lui ricanèrent. Harry tenta de suivre le mouvement mais ses muscles étaient encore trop douloureux pour espérer rire.

Voldemort, cependant, ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui. Il empoigna la jeune fille par les cheveux, la souleva et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry comprit qu'il tentait de sonder son esprit par Legilimancie. De toutes ses forces il espéra que le collier de Grace fonctionnerait face à un Legilimens aussi puissant que le mage noir.

Terrifié, Harry attendit de longues secondes tandis que les traits de Voldemort se déformaient petit à petit de colère. Finalement, il repoussa Hermione, qui retomba par terre.

- Quelle est cette magie! hurla-t-il en direction de la jeune femme.

Hermione se ramassa avec peine, se remit debout et défia Voldemort:

- L'esprit de Rowena me protège! Vous ne connaîtrez jamais ses secrets, vous ne les méritez pas!

Harry admirait déjà Hermione auparavant. C'était sa meilleure amie, c'était la fille la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait, peut-être encore plus que Ginny, et c'était sans aucun doute la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. A présent, l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle dépassait toutes les limites.

Voldemort écuma de rage et sa réponse n'attendit pas. Il lança un violent Doloris à la jeune femme, qui retomba au sol en hurlant. Il maintint le sort de longues minutes et Harry ne fut pas loin d'intervenir au risque de faire échouer tout leur plan tellement les cris de son amie lui étaient insupportables.

Alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus et allait bondir sur lui, Voldemort leva enfin le sort. Hermione resta prostrée au sol, secouée de frissons et de sanglots. Le mage noir s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa de nouveau par les cheveux pour la remettre debout. Les jambes de la Gryffondor tremblaient tellement qu'elle faillit retomber lorsque Voldemort la lâcha. Dans un effort de volonté cependant, elle réussit à se tenir droite.

- Personne... PERSONNE ne résiste à Lord Voldemort, petite effrontée! cracha le mage noir.

Hermione ne répondit pas et soutint son regard. Harry déduisit que Voldemort tentait encore vainement de pénétrer son esprit. Finalement, l'air furieux, le mage noir se détourna et alla se rasseoir sur son trône.

- J'aurai tout le temps de jouer avec toi quand tu seras en ma possession, siffla-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu reconnais ceci.

Il sortit un fin collier de son col et le retira de son cou. Une croix argentée pendait au bout de la chaîne et reflétait la faible lumière du jour qui passait à travers les vitraux crasseux de la Grande Salle.

L'Horcruxe.

Harry vit Hermione passer inconsciemment la main sur la poche cachée de son pull, là où la fiole de sang de Malefoy était dissimulée.

Voldemort joua quelques secondes avec le pendentif, en observant Hermione. Puis il eut un sourire malsain.

- Je pense que je vais encore m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de prendre possession des pouvoirs de ton ancêtre. De tels secrets ne peuvent pas mourir avec une souillon comme toi.

Les Mangemorts rirent une fois de plus comme si Voldemort avait fait la blague la plus drôle de l'année.

Avec horreur, Harry vit que Voldemort passait de nouveau le collier autour de son propre cou et faisait signe à deux Mangemorts de s'occuper d'Hermione.

- Dans les cachots, ordonna-t-il. Rowena Serdaigle peut attendre, j'ai une affaire plus urgente à régler pour l'instant.

Tandis qu'Hermione était emmenée hors de la salle, Harry se releva et rejoignit les autres Mangemorts derrière le trône en s'insultant mentalement. Il n'avait pas pensé que Voldemort voudrait attendre avant de passer le collier autour du cou d'Hermione. A présent, la situation était très tendue. Il restait approximativement une demi-heure avant que le Polynectar n'arrête de faire effet.

- Yaxley! claqua la voix de Voldemort.

Tous les Mangemorts sursautèrent. Yaxley s'avança devant lui en tremblant:

- Maî- Maî- Maître?

- Est-ce que notre invité est prêt à répondre à mes questions?

- Ou- Ou- Oui, Maître.

Yaxley fit signe aux deux Mangemorts qui gardaient la porte. Ils firent entrer un troisième Mangemort qui escortait, ou plutôt trainait, un homme maigre et sale.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Voldemort prononça son nom d'un ton doucereux que Harry le reconnut.

- Shacklebolt. Es-tu enfin décidé à me dire ce que je veux entendre?

Horrifié, Harry regarda l'ancien chef des Aurors, l'un des appuis les plus puissants de l'Ordre et l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore, hocher la tête en pleurant.

- L'épée, murmura-t-il faiblement, l'épée de Gryffondor... est bien... dans le bureau du directeur... Dumbledore... m'a donné les instructions... pour y entrer... au cas où...

- Le mot de passe! trancha Voldemort avec impatience.

- Vous me dégoûtez, brava piètrement Kingsley.

Voldemort lui envoya un Doloris, presque nonchalamment. Harry résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles tandis que Kingsley agonisait sur le sol. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les informations qu'il venait d'entendre: Voldemort voulait l'épée de Gryffondor, mais pourquoi?

- Le mot de passe! répéta Voldemort après avoir levé le sort.

- Créer... un... nouvel... Horcruxe... répondit Kingsley d'une voix cassée. Comme... si... vous... n'étiez... déjà... pas... assez... monstreux...

C'était donc ça. Catastrophé, Harry comprit que Voldemort cherchait à enter dans le bureau de Dumbledore depuis tout ce temps uniquement dans le but de mettre la main sur l'épée de Gryffondor et d'en faire un Horcruxe. Gryffondor, le dernier Fondateur qui manquait à sa morbide collection.

- LE MOT DE PASSE! hurla Voldemort en se levant de son trône et en brandissant sa baguette vers sa victime.

Kingsley resta prostré, pleurant silencieusement, pendant quelques secondes. Puis il lâcha, dans un murmure à peine inaudible.

- _Tirons... notre... courage... de... notre... désespoir... même..._

Voldemort fit signe à un de ses Mangemorts et lui ordonna:

- Va vérifier si c'est juste!

Le Mangemort ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la salle précipitamment. Pendant qu'ils attendaient tous son retour, Harry observa Kingsley en s'efforçant de trouver un moyen pour le sortir de là. Malheureusement, les options étaient limitées avec Hermione dans les cachots. En plus, Harry devait à présent faire face à un danger imminent: si Voldemort faisait de l'épée de Gryffondor son nouvel Horcruxe, il ne pourrait pas l'affronter!

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Mangemort revint tout aussi rapidement qu'il était parti et s'écria:

- Maître, le bureau est ouvert! L'épée est dans la vitrine, comme vous l'aviez prévu!

- Bien, répondit le mage noir avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Kingsley, toujours couché sur les pierres de la Grande Salle, et dont la respiration sifflante s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. _Avada Kedavra_!

Harry ravala un cri de justesse. Le jet de lumière verte atteint le corps de Kingsley qui eut un soubresaut puis ne bougea plus du tout. Les autres Mangemorts applaudirent à cette exécution détestable. Harry eut envie de vomir.

- Débarrassez-moi de ça! ordonna Voldemort en désignant le corps de Kingsley. Et amenez-moi l'épée!

Harry observa, impuissant, les Mangemorts empoigner Kingsley comme s'il était un vulgaire sac de poubelle et le trainer en dehors de la salle. Heureusement, personne ne fit attention à lui. Il fut cependant obligé de se concentrer sur l'instant présent en entendant son nom.

- Si Potter pense réellement m'attaquer aujourd'hui, il aura une double surprise, ricana Voldemort. Ce sera la fin de ce pathétique Ordre du Phénix!

Les Mangemorts applaudirent une nouvelle fois. Harry fut bien obligé de faire de même. Il s'était attendu à ce que Voldemort apprenne qu'il planifiait une attaque contre lui, mais le mage noir n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que l'attaque avait déjà commencé.

- Maître, intervint Bellatrix d'une voix excitée, qui avez-vous désigné pour accomplir le rituel?

Harry avait presque oublié que pour créer un Horcruxe il fallait prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Il sentait que s'il assistait encore une fois à la mort d'un de ses amis sans pouvoir intervenir, il allait exploser.

Voldemort eut un sourire carnassier:

- J'ai quelqu'un de tout désigné, ma chère Bellatrix. La traitresse. Ta soeur.

Bellatrix, malgré sa dévotion maladive à Voldemort, hésita quelques secondes.

- Narcissa, Maître? Mais...

- Mais? l'interrompit Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

Bellatrix comprit le message.

- Je vais la chercher moi-même, Maître! s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Voldemort acquiesça et la laissa partir. Elle venait sans doute d'échapper à un Doloris bien senti.

Les autres Mangemorts murmurèrent autour de Harry mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas. Narcissa Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que la mère de Malefoy venait faire dans cette histoire? Et pourquoi Voldemort avait-il dit qu'elle était une traitresse?

Cependant, ses questions attendraient. Il devait à tout prix empêcher Voldemort de créer un nouvel Horcruxe. Il fallait prévenir l'Ordre que le moment était venu d'attaquer. Discrètement, il mit la main dans sa poche et y trouva le Gallion ensorcelé. Concentré, il jeta silencieusement le sort indiquant à tous que le moment était venu.

Au fond de lui-même, il espéra que le Polynectar durerait encore un peu.

°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Les Mangemorts qui emmenèrent Hermione dans les cachots n'y allèrent pas de main morte. Ils la bousculèrent plusieurs fois, la tirèrent par les cheveux et lui donnèrent des coups de pieds lorsqu'elle tombait.

Le chemin vers les cachots ne lui avait jamais paru si long.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Hermione était à bout de forces. Les effets du long Doloris qu'elle avait reçu ne s'étaient pas encore estompés et elle sentait qu'à tout moment elle pouvait rendre son petit-déjeuner.

Les Mangements la poussèrent, la tête la première, dans un cachot. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et se recroquevilla en recevant de nouveaux coups de pieds. Finalement, les Mangemorts la laissèrent tranquille et refermèrent la porte.

L'odeur fétide qui régnait dans ce cachot eut raison de sa volonté et elle vomit tout le contenu de son estomac. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle sanglota un long moment.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Leur plan était en train de tomber à l'eau et bientôt elle se retransformerait. A cette pensée, elle pleura un peu plus fort.

- Qui êtes-vous? fit une voix faible depuis le cachot voisin. Où est Kingsley?

Hermione se releva vivement. Elle n'avait pas vu la forme qui était étendue sur une vieille paillasse dans le cachot adjacent au sien. Elle se rapprocha des barreaux qui les séparaient et tenta de la détailler, malgré la noirceur ambiante.

La femme était très maigre. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient sales et emmêlés. Elle paraissait très faible et marquée par les tortures qu'elle avait dû recevoir. La femme s'assit avec lenteur sur sa paillasse et Hermione put constater que malgré les privations, sa voisine avait toujours des manières de noble.

Et soudain, elle reconnut la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir en ces lieux: Narcissa Malefoy.

- Mrs Malefoy? appela-t-elle.

- Où est Kingsley? répéta celle-ci, sans répondre.

Ainsi donc Kingsley Shacklebolt était passé par ici? Après sa disparition, Hermione avait supposé que comme on n'avait pas retrouvé de corps, il était emprisonné quelque part. Apparemment elle avait raison.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Je suis seule ici.

- Comment vous appelez-vous?

Hermione ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il y avait toujours une part de chance pour que ceci soit un piège et qu'on cherche à la faire parler.

- Luna, dit-elle donc. Luna Lovegood.

- Ah... la fameuse héritière... fit-elle avant qu'une toux violente ne l'interrompe.

- Vous savez qui je suis? s'étonna Hermione.

Narcissa reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à la recherche de la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle depuis de nombreuses années. Il a envahi Poudlard dans ce but, car il savait qu'ici se trouvait le seul arbre généalogique de Rowena Serdaigle. Il lui a fallu très longtemps pour le décrypter et très peu d'entre nous étions au courant. Je crois que même l'espion qu'il a envoyé pour vous capturer ne savait pas à quel point vous êtes précieuse.

Hermione assimila toutes ces informations tandis que Mrs Malefoy demandait:

- Mais je ne comprends pas, l'attaque avait pourtant échoué! Comment vous êtes-vous faite capturer?

La Gryffondor décida de poursuivre son mensonge:

- Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il y avait un espion au journal. Il m'a prise par surprise au quartier général.

Narcissa soupira douloureusement.

- Nous sommes tous morts, alors. C'est terminé.

Curieuse, Hermione lui demanda:

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Je croyais que la famille Malefoy...

- Faisait partie des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres? l'interrompit Narcissa. Les apparences sont trompeuses, Luna.

Soudain, Hermione pensa à Drago. Oui, chez la famille Malefoy, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

- Vous avez trahi Voldemort? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier du tremblement qui agita la femme à la mention du nom honni.

- J'ai transmis des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix sous le nom de Death Opter.

Le cerveau d'Hermione explosa sous le coup de la révélation.

- Mais bien sûr! C'est pour ça que Drago recevait aussi les lettres de Death Opter!

La femme se rapprocha vivement d'elle et empoigna les barreaux avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'en avait crue capable:

- Drago est en vie?

Hermione se rapprocha d'elle et entoura sa main de la sienne sans hésitation.

- Oui, il est en vie et en sécurité.

Elle pensa cependant que le groupe de Drago avait été envoyé au Manoir Malefoy en pensant n'y rencontrer que Narcissa. Soudain, elle ne fut plus du tout sûre que Drago était réellement en sécurité.

- Du moins je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

Elle revit la façon dont elle l'avait traité ce matin et les remords l'envahirent. Elle avait certes passé une nuit horrible, entre la mort de Luna et l'appréhension de ce qu'ils allaient accomplir, mais elle aurait dû prendre le temps de lui parler. Elle regrettait de s'être autant emportée. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour son mensonge mais à présent qu'ils risquaient tous les deux de mourir, elle se rendait compte à quel point ça avait été stupide de ne pas lui laisser une dernière chance de s'expliquer.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues lorsque Narcissa désigna sa poitrine, l'air inquiet:

- Merlin, vous saignez! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et vit qu'un disque sombre tachait son pull.

- Non! s'écria-t-elle en faisant passer avec précipitation son pull par dessus sa tête. Non! Non! Non!

Et pourtant, ce qu'elle craignait était bel et bien devant elle. La poche qui contenait la fiole était trempée de sang. Elle devait s'être cassée lorsqu'elle était tombée ou quand les Mangemorts lui avaient donné tous ces coups de pieds.

Elle sortit les restes de la fiole cassée, contemplant le désastre. La petite bouteille de verre n'avait pas pu être rendue incassable parce que le sang devait être gardé de toute contamination magique. Et ils avaient évité d'utiliser un matériau moldu comme du plastique, estimant, avec raison, qu'ils subiraient des fouilles magiques en entrant dans le château et que tout élément moldu serait détecté.

- Vous allez bien? demanda Narcissa Malefoy avec inquiétude.

Non. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Le sang coagulait déjà dans le tissu et sur ses mains. En le touchant, elle l'avait contaminé avec sa propre magie. Le sang était désormais inutilisable.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle comprit ce que ça signifiait. Même si Voldemort essayait maintenant de lui passer le collier autour du cou, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de le neutraliser. Leur seul moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe venait d'être réduit en mille morceaux.

Tout était perdu.

* * *

**Je vous avais annoncé que le plan de l'Ordre avait un certain potentiel catastrophique, vous voyez que je n'ai pas menti! Je crains malheureusement de voir le nombre de lecteurs-qui-me-détestent grimper en flèche après ce chapitre. Je vous jure, je ne prends pas de plaisir à mettre mes personnages dans une telle mouise... Non c'est pas vrai, en fait j'adore ça!**

**J'espère que le retour des loups-garous vous a plu. Moi en tous cas j'ai adoré écrire du point de vue de Jonas-Charlie cette fois-ci, au lieu d'Elliot. J'ai également commencé à effectuer quelques collisions entre les personnages qui jusque là avaient des chemins séparés. Ça va s'intensifier par la suite. Beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont dit qu'ils avaient apprécié d'avoir plein de parties différentes dans l'histoire, hé bien sachez que tous ces morceaux étaient destinés à s'emboîter dans le grand final. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours!**

**Parlons maintenant du PROCHAIN CHAPITRE: ça bastonne enfin! Il y en aura pour tous les goûts: des loups-garous, des Mangemorts, des explications tendues, des bonnes idées et de la sorcière en danger! On pourrait aussi sous-titrer ce chapitre avec "Pourquoi l'auteur aime bien Ron malgré tout. Si si.".**

**Parce que j'ai la question à chaque chapitre, je répète: JE NE COMPTE PAS ABANDONNER CETTE HISTOIRE! Oui, je mets des mois à publier. Oui, les reviews restent très longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse. Et oui, c'est frustrant, je sais. Mais je continue cette histoire coûte que coûte et ça fait cinq ans que ça dure. Si vous voulez des nouvelles régulières, N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLER SUR MON BLOG! J'y poste où j'en suis dans l'écriture et quand les chapitres seront publiés. J'y réponds même à vos questions et vous n'avez pas besoin d'y être inscrits pour me les poser!**

**Voilà voilà pour le blabla de fin de chapitre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous rappeler que la review est un instrument très fiable quand il s'agit de mettre des coups de pied au derrière de l'auteur pour qu'elle se dépêche d'écrire le chapitre suivant! Et en plus, vous recevez une réponse garantie! Satisfait ou remboursé, oui Madame!**

**A très bientôt j'espère!**

**Loufoca**

**(Update: 11 juin 2012)**


End file.
